Amours, Imprégnations & Drames
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Et si le destin de Bella était avec un autre qu'Edward ? Et si celui-ci avait menti à tous ? Et si Jake et Leah étaient plus qu'amis ? Pour ceux qui sont de la Team Edward, je vous préviens, il n'est pas aussi gentil et prude que vous croyez dans ma fic!
1. Remontée

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Six mois. Cela faisait six mois qu'_il _était parti. Six mois qu'_il _m'avait abandonnée. J'avais alors décidé de reprendre ma vie en main en sortant plus souvent avec Jacob, mais il s'est mit à m'éviter lui aussi, et j'ai finalement appris qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'il m'avait sauvé de Laurent avec les autres membres de la meute : Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry et Quil. J'avais rencontré Emily, Kim, Claire, et Rachel, la grande sœur de Jake. On était inséparables. Après les cours, quand je ne travaillais pas au magasin des Newton, je passais tout mon temps libre chez Emily et nous cuisinions toutes les cinq pour les garçons car ils avaient un très gros appétit. Deux nouveaux loups-garous avaient rejoint la meute : Leah et Seth Clearwater. Leah n'acceptait pas sa condition et ne supportait pas de voir Sam et Emily ensemble. Je la comprends tout à fait. Je suis d'ailleurs devenue vite amie avec elle car nous savions toutes les deux ce que ça faisait d'avoir le cœur brisé. Et tout récemment, alors que j'étais sur la plage de La Push avec mes copains de classe c'est-à-dire Jessica, Mike, Lauren mais bon ce n'était pas vraiment mon amie, Angela, Eric et Ben. Je savais qu'Angela flashait sur Ben et espérait que ce dernier la remarque depuis qu'Eric et elle avait rompus, mais non. Monsieur sortait avec cette garce de Lauren. Je discutais tranquillement avec Angie, quand je vis tous mes amis loups-garous approcher. Ces abrutis étaient tous en débardeur ou torse nu, et je dois dire que Jessica et Lauren avaient déjà les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me dirigeais vers eux mais je n'eus pas le temps de leur dire _bonjour_ que je me retrouvais sur les épaules de quelqu'un. Il rit, et je le reconnu immédiatement alors je décidais de le menacer :**

« Paul, reposes-moi tout de suite ou alors je dis à Rachel ce que tu me fais subir quand elle n'est pas là. »

**Il se raidit et me reposa. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait peur et j'éclatais de rire. Jared lui frappa l'épaule et lui dit : **

« Je rêve, Paul a peur de Rachel. On aura tout vu. »

**Toute la meute, moi inclus, éclata de rire. Angela eut un petit rire, ce qui attira l'attention d'Embry. Il ne l'a quittait plus des yeux. Je vis qu'Angela était en train de rougir et je savais ce que ça voulait dire : _imprégnation_. Une semaine plus tard, Angela savait tout à propos de la meute et de l'imprégnation d'Embry pour elle, et elle l'accepta. Elle passait dorénavant son temps à la réserve avec nous. Elle apprit également la véritable nature des Cullen et me dit que j'étais folle d'être resté avec _lui _alors que je savais très bien ce qu'_il _était. Un soir, on était tous sur la plage pour un feu de camp pour les deux nouveaux arrivants, Brady et Colin, des jumeaux qui ont transmutés une semaine après Leah et Seth. Billy, le père de Jake, et le grand-père de Quil, nous racontaient les légendes de la tribu. Angela était captivée, malgré que ce fût la seconde fois qu'elle les entendait, et aussi calée dans les bras d'Embry qui avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de ma meilleure amie. J'étais assise à gauche de Paul, qui avait Rachel dans les bras, et à droite de Leah, pendant que Jake et Quil patrouillaient. Les histoires venaient de finir et les aînés rentrèrent chez eux. On s'amusait encore un moment quand Jake et Quil revenaient de leur patrouille, nous informant qu'une sangsue était sur leur territoire mais qu'ils avaient réussi à la repousser pour l'instant. Quil nous dit que c'était une femelle et qu'elle était rousse. Je déglutis péniblement et me raidis. J'arrêtais de respirer et tous les loups se retournèrent vers moi. Jake s'approcha. Je soufflais un coup et leur dit :**

« Victoria est ici ? »

« Tu la connais Bella ? On ne sait même pas ce qu'elle veut. » me dit Quil.

« Je sais ce qu'elle veut. » avouai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut Bella ? » demanda Sam.

« Moi ! »

**La meute grogna et les filles eurent un hoquet de surprise. Je leur expliquais tout en détails. Pourquoi elle me pourchassait, la traque de James et je leur montrais même ma morsure, ce qui ne leur plu pas du tout. Ils allaient la traquer jour et nuit et me surveiller, mais ce n'est pas cette garce qui allait m'empêcher de vivre. **

**Un mois s'était écoulé depuis ce soir-là, et ce matin-là, voulant rester seule, je fis croire à mon père que je ne me sentais pas bien alors je suis resté chez moi pendant que les garçons traquaient Victoria et que les filles étaient au lycée. Je décidais quand même de sortir, malgré les recommandations de la meute comme quoi je ne devais pas sortir seule et j'allais à La Push, en haut des falaises, là où j'avais vu Sam, Paul, Jared et Embry sauter une fois. Arrivée en haut, j'enlevais ma veste et pris une profonde inspiration. La mer était un peu agitée mais je m'en fichais. De toute façon, Victoria finirait par me trouver et me tuer. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en la meute, mais cette sale garce est très maligne. Je fermais les yeux et dis au revoir à ma famille en pensée, et je sautais dans le vide. Le froid me frappa de plein fouet et je remontais à la surface en prenant une bouffée d'air. Soudain, une énorme vague s'abattit sur moi et je poussais un énorme cri, puis elle m'engloutit au fond de l'océan. Je me débattis autant que je le pouvais mais l'air me manquait, alors je sombrais, je sombrais dans les ténèbres. Je me sentis partir donc je fermais les yeux et attendit que la mort vienne à moi.**


	2. Nouveaux arrivants

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

**Un groupe de vampire arriva devant la maison des Cullen à Forks. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, le chef de la garde en premier, mais ils ne virent personne.**

« C'est étrange Maître, il n'y a personne. » dit le garde qui enleva sa capuche noir.

**La capuche fit place à une chevelure blonde, une peau pâle et des yeux rouges vifs. Il s'agissait de Demetri, chef de la garde des Volturi. Étaient présents dans la maison des Cullen, les trois Rois, Demetri, Félix, Heidi, Jane, Alec et Chelsea. **

« C'est étrange en effet. Je me demande pourquoi Carlisle a quitté la ville. » dit Aro.

« Je vous jure Maître que je pensais les trouver là. » plaida Demetri.

« Je te crois Demetri, ne t'en fais pas. » le rassura Aro.

**Ils firent le tour de la maison puis allèrent dans la forêt, derrière la maison quand ils entendirent un cri lointain. Alec avait tous ses sens en alertes, tout comme les autres. Ils scrutèrent tous la forêt, quand ils virent l'océan, où une jeune fille sortait de l'eau. Une vague s'abattit sur elle, et elle fut engloutit en poussant un cri. Alec regardait ses maîtres et Aro lui donna l'autorisation de la secourir. Il s'élança à vitesse vampirique, suivi des autres mais étant le plus rapide, il plongea le premier dans la mer et chercha la jeune fille des yeux. Il la vit enfin. Il la remonta à la surface, mais elle ne respirait plus, et son cœur ne battait que faiblement. Il savait qu'il allait stopper d'un instant à l'autre. Il l'emmena auprès de ses maîtres qui étaient arrivés sur la plage et la posa sur le sable. Aro s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main, mais il sembla frustré et intrigué.**

« Qu'y a-t-il Aro? » demanda Caïus.

« Je n'arrive pas à lire en elle. Je ne vois rien. » répondit-il.

« Intéressant. Elle serait une bonne recrue parmi nous Aro. » fit remarquer Marcus.

**Caïus approuva mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre, qu'une étrange odeur frappa leurs narines. Ils se retournèrent et virent un groupe de garçons torse nu et en short arriver. **

**Mais que veulent-ils?**


	3. Course poursuite

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JACOB :<strong>_

**Nous étions en train d'inspecter chaque centimètre de la forêt à la recherche de cette sangsue. Nous étions répartie en plusieurs groupes : Sam et moi inspections le Nord, Jared et Paul l'Est, Quil et Embry l'Ouest, Seth et Leah le Sud tandis que Brady et Colin étaient restés à la réserve car ils avaient cours. Je commençais à m'impatienter. On n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur cette saleté, et Bella était toujours en danger. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait m'énerver. **

_« Relax Jake. On l'a trouvera. » me dit Quil par la pensée._

_« Ouais, et une fois qu'on l'aura on en fera du pâté pour chien. » continua Embry._

_« Je vais lui faire la peau à cette garce. Personne n'attaque notre petite sœur. » dit Paul._

**Tous les autres approuvèrent et ont poursuivis notre chasse quand Leah et Seth la virent. Ils la pourchassèrent et nous les rejoignons car elle tenta de s'échapper mais trop tard, Jared lui rentra dedans et la propulsa violement contre un arbre. Elle tenta de se relever mais Leah lui arracha le bras droit. La rouquine se mit à hurler tandis que Leah réduisit son bras en charpies. Elle tenta de s'échapper à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui lui sautai dessus et lui arracha la tête. Je la balançais dans le feu que Seth avait allumé pendant que les autres déchiquetés le reste de son corps. Une fois cette vipère brûlée, je décidais de rejoindre Bella chez elle pendant que les autres allèrent chercher leurs imprégnées. On se donna rendez-vous chez Emily à seize heures. Arrivée chez Bella, je me retransformais et mis mon short qui était attaché à mon pied. Sur le perron, je m'aperçus que la voiture de Bella n'était pas là. Je commençais à paniquer et courus le plus vite possible chez Emily. Arrivée chez elle, tout le monde était là et paniquèrent devant la tête que je faisais. Je regardais Angela et lui dis :**

« Est-ce que Bella était en cours aujourd'hui? »

« Non. Elle n'est pas venu, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. » me répondit-elle perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jacob? » demanda Sam.

« Je suis allé la voir pour la ramener ici mais, sa camionnette n'y est pas. » expliquai-je.

« Elle n'est pas chez elle? » demanda Kim à son tour.

**Je fis _« non » _de la tête et les filles essayèrent son portable chacune leur tour mais, rien. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter alors je décidais d'aller sur la plage. Seth, Colin et Brady restèrent avec les filles et on se dirigea tous sur la plage. À seulement trois minutes de la plage, nous sentîmes une forte odeur nauséabonde qui nous raidit instantanément. Des vampires étaient là-bas. Oh mon Dieu, Bella ! Je courrais très vite et une fois sur place, nous vîmes un groupe de vampires. Ils étaient neufs. Deux d'entre eux étaient près d'un corps dont je reconnu immédiatement l'odeur : Bella. Ils se retournèrent et étaient prêt à attaquer quand, Paul, fou de rage, se transforma, tout comme Jared. Sam leur demanda de se calmer lorsque le vampire accroupi près de Bella se leva, fasciné. **

**Mais qui sont-ils?**


	4. Une vision qui fait mal

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ALICE :<strong>_

**Plus de six mois que nous avions quittés Forks par _sa _faute. Ma meilleure amie me manquait, tout comme elle manquait à tout le monde ici. Bizarrement, cela ne semblait pas tellement l'affecter à _cet _abruti. J'étais dans ma chambre avec mon mari qui me serrait dans ses bras. Nous étions à Vancouver, où Esmé avait rénovée et achetée cette grande maison. Emmett ne faisait plus de blague, Rosalie s'était encore plus renfermée sur elle-même, Carlisle et Esmé travaillaient pour oublier leur chagrin. Jasper essayait de nous rassurer en nous envoyant des ondes positives, mais ça ne servait à rien. Sans Bella, notre vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Nous étions tous à la maison, sauf Edward, qui était parti chasser. Soudain, j'eus une vision.**

_**Vision :**_

_Edward était dans sa voiture mais pas en direction de la forêt. Il s'arrêta devant une maison et la porte s'ouvrit sur une très jolie blonde. Il s'agissait de Tanya Denali. Elle sourit en le voyant et Edward l'entraîna dans la forêt et la plaqua contre un arbre. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et se retrouvèrent très vite à moitié nu. Ils firent l'amour quand Tanya dit à l'oreille d'Edward :_

_« Je t'aime Edward. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Tanya. »_

_**Fin de la vision.**_

**La vision prit fin et je restais figée. Jasper commençait à me secouer, quand je fus envahie par une colère intense.**

« Wow, Lily c'est quoi cette colère que je sens en toi tout à coup? » demanda mon mari.

**Au lieu de répondre, je me levais et sortis de la chambre, Jasper derrière moi et me suis mise à hurler :**

« RÉUNION DE FAMILLE. TOUT DE SUITE. »

**Tout le monde arriva dans le salon, et Carlisle me demanda calmement :**

« Alice, que se passe-t-il? »

« J'ai eu une vision, et je vais tuer ce salopard. » répondis-je encore plus énervée.

« De quoi tu parles Alice ? Qui vas-tu tuer? » demanda Rosalie.

« Edward ! » dis-je simplement.

« Mais enfin Alice, que veux-tu dire? » demanda à son tour Esmé.

« J'ai vu Edward en Alaska, et il était en train de faire l'amour à cette salope de Tanya. » crachai-je avec tant de haine.

« QUOI ? »

**Mes parents étaient figés, et Rosalie avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. Jasper et Emmett grognaient à l'unisson.**

« Je vais l'étriper. » grogna Emmett.

« Il n'a jamais aimé Bella. On est parti pour rien. J'ai abandonné ma petite sœur et je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle devient. » sanglotai-je tandis que Jazz me serra dans ses bras en m'envoyant une vague de calme.

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient? » demanda Rosalie.

« Je n'ai plus eu de visions d'elle depuis au moins six mois. » sanglotai-je de nouveau.

« D'abord je tue Edward, et après on rentre à Forks. » dit Emmett.

**Jasper approuva, mais Rosalie proposa de ne rien faire pour l'instant à ce connard, et qu'on devait rentrer à Forks au plus vite afin de savoir si Bella va bien. Nous étions en train de préparer notre départ quand j'eus une nouvelle vision qui me déchira mon cœur mort. Bella, en train de se noyer, et personne ne pouvait la sauver. Je m'effondrai au sol, et ma famille débarqua, alertée par mes pleurs. Je leur expliquais tant bien que mal ce que j'avais vu, et Rosalie se laissa tomber par terre en pleurant elle aussi. Malgré sa froideur envers Bella, elle l'aimait comme une sœur. Emmett la serra dans ses bras mais il pleurait lui aussi, tout comme mes parents. **

**Ce n'est pas possible !**

**Ma sœur, ma Bella est morte !**


	5. Compromis

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ALEC :<strong>_

**J'étais agenouillé devant cette jeune fille que je venais de sauver de la noyade, quand nous sentîmes tous une odeur horrible. On se retourna et nous vîmes des garçons de type indien à moitié nu. L'un d'eux commença à trembler et se transforma en un loup de la taille d'un cheval, suivi par un autre. Mon maître se releva, fasciné, tandis que je restais auprès de cette fille. Elle était très belle et je commençais à en tomber amoureux. Son cœur battait encore mais très peu. Il fallait faire quelque chose ou elle mourra. **

« Qui êtres-vous ? » demanda l'un des indiens.

« Je m'appelle Aro, et voici ma famille. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? » demanda à son tour mon maître.

« Je m'appelle Sam et eux c'est ma famille. » dit l'indien dénommé Sam. « Jacob, va auprès de Bella. Toi aussi Paul. »

**Un garçon, ainsi qu'un loup gris, s'approcha mais je ne bougeai pas de ma place. Je ne voulais pas la quitter. Le dénommé Jacob s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui dit :**

« Bella, Bella je t'en prie. Réveille-toi. Bella ne m'abandonnes pas. »

**_Bella_. C'était son nom. Il l'appela plusieurs fois, la secoua, mais rien. Je ne pus m'en empêcher et dis :**

« Maître. »

« Qu'y a-t-il Alec ? » demanda Caïus.

« Il faut agir vite ou bien il sera trop tard. Son cœur bat faiblement et je crains qu'il ne lui reste que quelques minutes à vivre. Elle est restait trop longtemps sous l'eau. » répondis-je.

« C'est toi qui l'a sauvé ? » demanda Jacob.

**J'acquiesçais. Aro se retourna vers le chef des loups et lui dit :**

« Nous pouvons la sauver, mais pour cela, il nous faut la transformer. »

« Quoi ? » cria une jeune fille, et elle commença elle aussi à trembler.

« Calmes-toi Leah. Avant de décider quoi que ce soit, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Sam.

« Nous étions venus rendre visite à un vieil ami mais, il semblerait que lui et sa famille aient quittés la ville. Puis nous avons entendus un cri, et Alec ici présent, a sauvé cette jeune femme. » répondit mon maître.

« Vous connaissez les Cullen ? » demanda Jacob.

« Oui, Carlisle est un ami. Pourquoi ? » demanda Aro à son tour.

« Parce que l'un d'eux a brisé le cœur de Bella. » répondit-il.

« Elle connaît donc notre existence. Nous n'avons pas le choix dans ce cas. » fit remarquer Félix.

« Fermes-la Félix. Hors de question que t'en fasse ton repas. » rétorquai-je.

« Calmez-vous tous les deux. Personne ne fera de cette jeune demoiselle son repas. » dit Marcus.

« Que veut-il dire par nous n'avons pas le choix? » demanda Leah.

« Il veut dire que comme cette humaine connaît notre existence, elle va devoir mourir. » expliqua Caïus.

**Tous les garçons se mirent à grogner et à trembler en même temps, quand Aro leur demanda de se calmer et qu'il y avait une autre solution. Ils écoutèrent.**

« Soit nous la tuons, soit elle devient l'une des nôtre. » avoua-t-il.

« D'accord, transformez-la. » dit un des garçons.

« Embry mais ça va pas. T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? » dit un garçon à côté de lui.

« Réfléchis deux secondes Quil. Je préfère qu'elle devienne une sangsue plutôt qu'elle meurt et de ne plus la revoir. » expliqua Embry.

« Très bien, mais à deux conditions. » dit Sam.

« Je t'écoute. » fit mon maître.

« Premièrement, hors de question qu'elle se nourrisse de sang humain car je sais qu'elle refuserait de tuer des humains, et deuxièmement, lorsqu'elle aura maîtrisé sa soif et qu'elle saura vivre parmi les humains sans les tuer, elle aura le droit de revenir nous voir quand bon lui semblera. On est sa famille et on tient à s'assurer qu'elle ira bien, et qu'elle sera heureuse. » proposa-t-il.

**Mon maître se retourna vers ses frères et leur prit la main. Il se retourna vers Sam et sourit en lui tendant la main :**

« Marché conclu ! »

**Sam serra la main de mon maître afin de sceller le pacte. Aro se retourna vers moi et dit :**

« Alec, je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur ! »

**J'acquiesçais et demandais à Jacob de reculer, et le loup aussi recula. Je dégageais le cou de Bella, puis planta mes crocs dans une veine saillante. Son sang délicieux coula dans ma gorge. Elle trembla de tout son être et gémit de douleur. Une fois que j'avais injecté suffisamment de venin dans on organisme, je retirais mes crocs. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cracha toute l'eau présente dans ses poumons, puis, referma les yeux en criant de douleur dû à l'effet du venin. Je la pris dans mes bras, et après avoir promis aux loups qu'elle les appellerait une fois qu'elle serait réveillée, nous repartions en direction de la villa des Cullen afin de récupérer les voitures. Je montais dans l'une d'elle, avec Bella dans mes bras car je refusais de la lâcher. Elle continuait de se tordre de douleur mais je ne pouvais pas soulager sa peine car j'avais beau essayer, mon pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas sur elle. Arrivée à l'aéroport où nous attendait notre avion privé, je la plaçais sur un fauteuil que Jane avait déplié, et l'allongeais. Huit heures plus tard, nous atterrissions à Volterra, et nous rentrons au château. Aro me demanda de déposer Bella dans ma chambre, et de veiller sur elle le temps que sa transformation ne s'achève, pendant que les autres s'occuperaient de récolter du sang animal pour son réveil. Aro allait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite au chef des loups. Bella avait arrêtée de hurler, mais les tremblements ne cessèrent pas pour autant. La transformation s'achèverait dans un peu plus de 24 heures et je pourrai enfin entendre sa voix.**


	6. Chagrin

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JACOB :<strong>_

**Partie. Bella était partie et je ne la reverrai seulement quand elle se sera maîtrisée. Comment allais-je annoncer à Charlie que sa fille n'était plus à Forks ? Je ne pouvais le mettre dans la confidence de notre secret. Que faire ? Pour l'instant il nous fallait d'abord en parler aux aînés, et aux filles. Ça allait leur briser le cœur. Nous retournions chez Emily, avec des têtes attristées. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles nous regardaient et attendaient des réponses. Sam leur expliqua la situation et lorsqu'il eut finit, Angela se laissa tomber par terre, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Embry la prit dans ses bras et elle s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Jared, Paul, Quil et Sam firent pareil avec leur imprégnée, qui s'était toutes mise à pleurer. **

« Je...l'a…reverrai…plus jamais. Be…Bella. » pleura Angela.

« Ne dis pas ça. On la reverra. Ils nous l'ont promis. » la rassura Embry.

**Je décidais de rentrer chez moi afin d'annoncer la nouvelle à Billy. Il eut un choc mais me conseilla de ne pas dire à Charlie que sa fille était morte, mais plutôt qu'elle avait fuguée. Étant donné que Charlie travaillait encore à cette heure-là, je décidais d'aller chez Bella après avoir téléphoné à Sam pour lui parler de la proposition de mon père, et il accepta. Il me rejoignit, et on entrait chez les Swan. On monta dans la chambre de Bella et prit un sac au hasard en y mettant des affaires diverses, son passeport et tous ses papiers importants. Embry et Angela nous avaient rejoints, car Angie voulait nous aider, et elle savait refaire l'écriture de Bella. Elle écrivit un mot à Charlie, en lui annonçant qu'elle l'appellerait une fois qu'elle serait installée et signa _Bella_. **

**On repartie tous chez Emily, et après le dîner, dont personne n'avait vraiment touché, nous rentrons chez nous. Les garçons avec leurs copines, et les autres chez eux. Je partis vers les falaises et m'assis contre un rocher. Je repensais à Bella et tous les bons moments qu'on avait passé ensemble. Au fur et à mesure, je me rendis compte qu'effectivement, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Je l'aimais comme ma sœur et je souris à cette constatation. Je ressentis pourtant un désir de cogner celui qui lui a brisé le cœur, et je suis sûr que les autres aussi en meurent d'envie. La pluie commençait à s'abattre sur la réserve, mais je m'en fichais royalement. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester là et penser à ma meilleure amie. Qu'allait-elle devenir parmi les Volturi ? Je n'arrêtais pas de me passer cette question en boucle dans la tête, donc je fermais les yeux. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas la personne qui se plaça devant moi. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui c'était. Je reconnaissais très bien cette odeur. **

**Leah. **

**J'ouvris les yeux et la vis me regarder avec détermination. Ça ne présage rien de bon.**


	7. Pas de sentiments ?

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Je réfléchissais depuis des heures et il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour me distraire, et pour arrêter de penser à tuer Sam et ma cousine car je ne supportais plus de les voir coller l'un à l'autre. Avec le départ de Bella, c'était encore pire. J'étais triste qu'elle soit partie mais je sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je sois triste alors je décidais d'aller voir Jacob car lui seul pouvait m'aider. Je le trouvais sur les falaises de la réserve, sous la pluie, et je me plaçais devant lui en l'observant. Non Leah, t'es là pour lui proposer un marché, ne t'attarde pas sur son corps de rêve. Il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils devant mon air déterminé. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce que j'avais que je me plaçais entre ses jambes et enroulais mes mains autour de son cou. Ses mains vinrent se placer automatiquement autour de ma taille et je l'embrassais avidement. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées, et quand je sentis sa langue sur la mienne, je me suis senti fondre. Non non non, je ne devais pas craquer. On continuait de s'embrasser et la pluie tombait en trombe mais je m'en fichais. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, on se sépara et il me murmura :**

« Leah, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Tu es triste à cause du départ de Bella, et j'aime toujours Sam mais, si je ne fais rien je risque de commettre un double meurtre, alors j'ai pensé que toi et moi on pourrait se soulager mutuellement. » expliquai-je.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Pas de sentiments, je ne suis ni ta mère, ni ta sœur, ni ta copine. On fera l'amour seulement pour le plaisir, d'accord ? » proposai-je tout en caressant son torse musclé et trempé.

« D'accord. » accepta-t-il.

**À la bonheur ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir le violer tellement il est sexy trempé comme il est. On reparti en apnée et il m'embrassa avec une telle passion que je me suis retrouvé assise à sa place et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il ravagea mon cou de baisers fiévreux pendant que ses mains allèrent sous mon débardeur et que les miennes baissèrent son short. Seigneur, il était cent fois mieux que Sam. Il remonta ma jupe et me pénétra d'un coup sec. Je gémis de plaisir et lui aussi. Je m'agrippais à lui de toutes mes forces pendant que ses lents va et viens se firent plus rapide et plus intense. Il nous allongea et continua de me faire l'amour. Oh mon Dieu, je comprends pourquoi c'est lui le véritable Alpha. Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et je remontais mes jambes afin que ses pénétrations soient plus profondes. Je sentis mon orgasme approcher et au moment où il me frappa de plein fouet, Jacob se déversa en moi dans un dernier soupir. Nos respirations étaient saccadées et j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits. C'est un vrai Dieu au lit je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Une fois notre souffle revenu à la normale, il resta encore en moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait mais je ne pouvais détourner mon regard du sien. Ses magnifiques yeux noisette. Oh Seigneur, je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais c'est quoi ce sentiment que je ressens ? Je ne pus dévier mon regard du sien et je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Je voulais rester dans ses bras pour toujours et j'ai l'impression qu'il le ressent aussi. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit imprégné de moi et vice-versa ? Si c'est ça, je suis au paradis. Aux oubliettes Sam !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JACOB :**_

**Wow. Je viens de faire l'amour avec Leah, et ça fait du bien. Sa peau est douce, et ses lèvres ont un goût fruité. Je la regardais dans les yeux après avoir repris mon souffle et je fus frappé par un étrange sentiment. C'est comme si la Terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner et comme si nous étions seuls au monde elle et moi. Avant ça, je pensais que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle mais là, j'ai la confirmation. Je crois qu'on vient de s'imprégner l'un l'autre.**

« Jacob. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Leah. » dis-je sur le même ton.

**Je capturais ses lèvres tendrement et lui fis l'amour pour la deuxième fois. La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée mais nous n'y faisions pas attention. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce qu'on faisait là, tout de suite. Pendant tout ce temps je ne l'ai quitté du regard, et l'orgasme nous frappa en même temps. Elle ferma les yeux et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres que je m'empressais de capturer entre les miennes. Elle poussa un gémissement qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens et il me fallait rester concentré si je ne voulais pas lui faire l'amour une troisième fois. Nos regards se croisèrent de nouveaux et après un dernier baiser, on se rhabillait et je la raccompagnais chez elle. Arrivée devant sa porte, je l'embrassais une fois de plus et lui dis :**

« Leah je, je crois que je me suis imprégné de toi. »

« Je sais. Je l'ai ressentie aussi. Je t'aime Jacob. » m'avoua-t-elle.

**À ces mots, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je lui souris, puis, lui avoua à mon tour :**

« Je t'aime moi aussi. »

**Elle me sourit et on s'embrassa une dernière fois. Elle rentra chez elle et je ressentis un grand vide en moi. Je rentrais chez moi, puis, alla dans la salle de bain me doucher. J'allais me coucher en pensant à Leah et en me disant qu'enfin, j'allais connaître ce que connaissait les autres membres de la meute : l'amour.**


	8. Volterra

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**J'attendais la mort paisiblement, et alors que je sombrais, je sentis quelqu'un me tirer hors de l'eau mais j'étais trop faible pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. J'entendais des voix et il me semble avoir reconnu les voix de la meute, même si je ne comprenais pas de quoi ils parlaient. Je voulais leur dire que j'étais encore vivante mais je ne pouvais pas. J'allais mourir. Alors que je sentis mes dernières forces m'abandonner, je sentis une douleur atroce à mon cou. Je tremblais et gémis sous la douleur, puis ouvris les yeux pour recracher l'eau que j'avais dans les poumons. Je croisais une paire de pupilles d'un rouge vif mais mes yeux se refermèrent aussitôt et je me tordis de douleur en hurlant. **

**Que m'arrivait-il ? **

**Pourquoi n'étais-je pas encore morte ? **

**Quelqu'un me souleva et me serra contre lui. **

**Qui était-ce ? **

**J'eus l'impression d'être en Enfer et de subir mille morts, quand la douleur se fit moins intense et que mon cœur s'accéléra. Je me sentis soulevée toutes les trente secondes et mes membres bougeaient dans tous les sens, puis, plus rien. Une main froide caressa mon visage et quelqu'un me murmura des mots doux. Quelle jolie voix ! Il s'agissait d'une voix d'homme mais elle m'était inconnue. Une voix aussi cristalline ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un vampire. **

**Victoria m'avait-elle trouvée ?**

**Les Cullen étaient-ils revenu à temps pour me sauver et Carlisle m'avait transformé ?**

**Mais qui est cette personne qui me dit tant de belles choses à l'oreille ?**

**Qui m'appelle _mon ange_ ?**

**Edward ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça, ni autrement d'ailleurs. Il ne m'a jamais dit des mots gentils comme ça. Je savais que son amour pour moi n'avait aucun sens mais, pourquoi avait-il fait partir sa famille ?**

**Pourquoi avait-il éloigné de moi ceux que j'appelais _ma famille_ ?**

**Ces questions commençaient à me donner le tournis quand soudain, mon cœur arrêta de battre et mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément. La lumière était tamisée, et j'étais dans une chambre. Je me relevais et mes yeux croisèrent des pupilles rouges vifs et devant moi se tenait le garçon le plus sexy du monde. Il me souriait et paressait soulagé. Je me sentis rougir, mais je réussi à formuler :**

« Où suis-je ? »

**Je me figeais à l'entente de ma voix. Je ne la reconnaissais pas. **

« Tu es à Volterra. Je m'appelle Alec Volturi. » me dit-il.

**Volterra ? Ça me dit quelque chose. Attends, il a bien dit Volturi ? Oh merde. **

« Je suis en Italie ? » demandai-je.

« Oui. Tu as soif ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

**Soif ? Pourquoi aurais-je soif ? Aïe, ma gorge brûle. Je portais ma main à mon cou et je le vis sourire. J'étais devenue un vampire. Comment était-ce possible ?**

« Je suis un vampire ? » demandai-je.

« C'est exact. C'est moi qui t'aie transformé avec l'accord de tes amis les loups. » répondit-il.

**Je le regardais et il me sourit en me tendant une coupe. Je la pris et vis qu'il y avait du sang. Du sang humain ? Non je ne veux pas. Alec dû s'apercevoir que j'hésitais et il me dit :**

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est du sang animal. On a ravitaillé les cuisines de poches de sang animal pour toi. »

**Je me sentis soulagée et bu le sang. J'avais encore soif alors il m'en tendit une autre, et une autre… Au bout de la quatrième, je n'avais plus soif. Je m'aperçu que je portais une robe noire.**

« Pourquoi est-ce que je porte un robe? » demandai-je.

« Jane et Heïdi t'ont changées car tes vêtement étaient trempés. Elles t'ont d'ailleurs refait ta garde-robe. » répondit-il.

**Il me tendit la main que je pris sans hésitation, mais un choc électrique nous parcouru tous les deux et on se lâcha.**

« C'était quoi ça? » demandai-je.

« Je ne sais pas, mais mon maître pourra sûrement répondre à cette question. » répondit-il en me tendant la main de nouveau.

**Je la repris et me releva. Nous étions face à face et je me sentis défaillir. Il était à tomber et je sentais en moi le besoin urgent de l'embrasser. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il se pencha, posa une main sur ma joue et l'autre sur ma taille tandis que les miennes se placèrent derrière son cou. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je gémis de plaisir. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres et je lui cédais le passage avec plaisir. Ce fut une toute nouvelle expérience car _il _ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Il mit fin au baiser quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, et je m'éloignais de lui à contre cœur. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis apparaître une jeune fille blonde, vêtue de noire.**

« Bella, tu es enfin réveillée. » me dit-elle en souriant et venant me prendre dans ses bras.

**Le même choc électrique que tout à l'heure se produisit. Elle s'écarta et me regarda bizarrement.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aucune idée. Il s'est passé la même chose avec moi. » répondit Alec

« Bizarre. Bon, nous verrons ça plus tard. Les Rois veulent te voir Bella. Tu lui as donné à boire Alec ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Oui ça y est. Au faites Bella, je te présente ma jumelle Jane. » me dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

**Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me prit la main et m'entraîna à l'extérieur de la chambre. Elle me lâcha mais ma main fut aussitôt reprise par Alec et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. On arriva devant une immense porte et Alec dû lâcher ma main mais il me fit un clin d'œil. Jane ouvrit les portes et nous entrons dans une magnifique salle. Devant moi, je vis trois hommes et je su qu'il s'agissait des Rois. Jane alla se placer aux côtés d'un jeune homme blond qui lui fit un sourire, tandis qu'Alec resta près de moi. L'homme du milieu se leva et s'approcha de moi.**

« Bella, enfin tu es des nôtres. C'est fantastique. Je suis Aro, et voici mes frères, Marcus et Caïus. » me dit-il en me montrant les deux hommes sur les trônes restant.

« Bonjour Bella. Quel est ton nom complet ? » me demanda Marcus.

« Isabella Swan. » répondis-je en baissant la tête.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Isabella. Et ne baisse pas les yeux devant nous Isabella, ce n'est pas la peine. » me dit Caïus.

« D'accord mais, appelez-moi Bella. Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Isabella. » avouai-je.

« C'est dommage. J'aime bien Isabella. » me dit Alec.

**Je le regardais et il me sourit avec une telle intensité que si j'étais encore humaine, j'aurais rougie. Je détournais le regard et posa mes yeux sur mes chaussures. C'est fou ce que le parquet est joli !**

_« Extraordinaire. » _

**Je levais mes yeux de nouveau et vis que tout le monde regardait Marcus.**

« Qu'y a-t-il mon frère? » demanda Aro.

« Il semblerait qu'un lien très spécial unis Bella et Alec. » répondit-il.

« Alec. » dit Aro en tendant sa main vers lui.

**Alec hésita. Aro sourit et Alec lui tendit la main qu'il prit. Son sourire s'élargit et dit :**

« Il semblerait en effet. Je vois que vous avez tous les deux succombés aux charmes de l'autre. Je te félicite Alec et vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.» dit-il avec un sourire plus grand.

« Merci Maître. » dit Alec, gêné.

**J'étais encore plus gênée que lui mais Aro s'avança vers moi et pris ma main en disant :**

« Tu n'as pas à être gênée Bella. Je suis content pour vous. »

**Le même choc électrique qui s'était produit auparavant à deux reprises se produisit de nouveau. Aro lâcha ma main, surprit, puis la reprit. J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Je voyais toute sa vie. Mes genoux fléchirent et je tombais mais deux bras m'encerclèrent et Aro lâcha ma main. Je reconnu la personne qui m'avait empêché de tomber. Alec ! Il m'aida à me relever et je vis sa vie à lui à présent et se fut trop. Mes jambes ne me supportaient plus et je tombais de nouveau mais Alec ne me lâchait pas. Je n'avais plus aucune force.**

« Alec, ramènes-là dans ta chambre qu'elle se repose. Nous allons discuter entre nous. » lui ordonna Caïus.

« Bien Maître. » répondit-il.

**Alec me prit dans ses bras et en deux secondes je me retrouvais de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il m'allongea sur le lit mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant.**


	9. Pouvoirs

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Alec qui refusait de me lâcher, et je dois dire que c'était plutôt agréable. Il frotta son nez contre le mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baiser à la fois tendre et inquiet. Je rompis le baiser et lui demanda : **

« Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je te sens nerveux. »

« Rien c'est juste, j'ai eu peur c'est tout. Tu as failli t'évanouir et ce n'est pas normal pour un vampire. » répondit-il.

**Je souris et l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser mais on fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit et une voix masculine dit :**

_« Alec, Bella je… Oh pardon, je vous dérange. »_

« Félix, tu ferais mieux de dégager avant que je ne te tue. » dit mon Alec.

_« Oh j'ai peur. » fit sembla de trembler Félix._

**Alec me regarda avec un sourire en coin et me fit un clin d'œil complice et Félix se mit à crier :**

_« AH MERDE, JE VOIS PLUS RIEN. » _

**Alec ria et Jane entra dans la chambre avec le même blond auprès de qui elle était dans la salle du trône. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et éclatèrent de rire. Une jeune femme brune, très belle, entra à son tour et soupira :**

« Félix qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? »

« Il m'a provoqué. Je te rends la vue si tu promets d'être sage et de ne plus nous déranger. » proposa-t-il.

« D'accord allez, merde rends-moi ma vue. » le pressa Félix.

**Félix se releva en soufflant de soulagement et se releva. **

« Comment tu te sens Bella ? » demanda Jane.

« Ça va mieux merci. » répondis-je en lui souriant.

« Salut Bella, moi c'est Demetri. T'as réussi à te mettre ma merveilleuse fiancée dans la poche. » me dit le vampire blond qui tenait Jane dans ses bras.

« Ouais, on dirait. » affirmai-je un peu gênée.

**Alec s'assit près de moi et me prit dans ses bras où je me calais confortablement. La jeune femme brune s'approcha de moi avec une coupe et me dit :**

« Tiens Bella, faut que tu reprennes des forces. Au faites, moi c'est Heidi. Et l'abruti près de la porte c'est mon mari. »

**Je ris et pris la coupe qu'elle me tendait que je bu d'une traite. **

« Ça va mieux. » fis-je en riant. « Au faites, merci pour la robe. »

« Y a pas de quoi. Elle te va à ravir. » m'assura Heidi.

**Je n'eus pas le temps de la remercier que les Rois entrèrent dans la chambre.**

« Bella, nous avons compris ce qu'il t'est arrivé. » me dit Marcus.

« Ah bon ? Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » demandai-je inquiète.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, c'est seulement dû à ton pouvoir. Enfin, à l'un de tes pouvoirs. » m'assura Caïus.

« Pourquoi j'en ai combien ? » questionnai-je ahuri.

« Et bien, nous pensons que tu en as deux. » répondit Aro. « Tout d'abord, tu es un bouclier physique et avec le temps tu arriveras à le développer. Quant au second, et bien tu as la capacité de copier le pouvoir de chaque vampire que tu touches. »

« Quoi ? »

**J'étais complètement sonné et ça me donnait le tournis. Mais pourquoi avais-je failli m'évanouir ?**

« Pourquoi est-ce j'ai failli m'évanouir ? » demandai-je.

« Lorsque j'ai pris ta main, tu as copié mon pouvoir et tu as vu ma vie et comme tu n'y es pas encore habitué ça t'a affaibli mais en plus de la mienne, tu as également vu celle d'Alec. Voilà pourquoi tu as failli t'évanouir même si ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. » répondit-il.

« J'ai jamais été normal de toute façon. » murmurai-je.

**Tout le monde ria puis après m'avoir parlé de l'accord fait avec la meute, ils sortirent tous et me laissèrent seule avec Alec. On resta allongé dans les bras de l'autre pendant quelques minutes quand soudain, la vérité me frappa : j'étais amoureuse de lui plus que je n'ai pu aimer Edward. **

**Est-il possible qu'Alec soit mon âme-sœur ?**

**Je décidais de laisser cette question de côté et de profiter de l'instant présent. J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou et respira son odeur. Je déposais un baiser sur sa nuque et je le senti frissonner, ce qui me fit sourire sous sa peau. Il me serra dans ses bras et embrassa ma tête. Finalement, la vie à Volterra va me plaire plus que ce que je ne pensais.**


	10. Conséquences & invitations

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ALICE :<strong>_

**Trois jours étaient passés depuis cette horrible vision de la mort de ma petite sœur. Trois jours que je n'étais pas sorti de ma chambre, même pas pour aller chasser. J'avais trop de peine et j'étais trop en colère contre moi-même. **

**Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu venir ? **

**Pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu la liaison d'Edward et Tanya ? **

**Si je l'avais vu, on ne serait pas partit. J'étais recroquevillée sur mon lit, pleurant sans larmes et pensais à tous les moments que j'ai passé avec ma Bella. Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de me réconforter et de me faire sortir pour chasser mais je refusais. Emmett était dans le même état que moi. Pour lui, Bella était sa petite sœur, celle qu'il aimait faire rougir et taquiner. Lui non plus n'avait pas chassé depuis trois jours. La porte s'ouvrit et Rosalie entra. Elle s'assit près de moi, et je posais ma tête sur ses genoux.**

_« Allez ma belle, faut que tu sortes chasser. Bella n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça. » me dit-elle._

« Je…ne peux pas…c'est-tr-trop…dur. » sanglotai-je.

_« Alice, il faut que je te dise quelque chose au sujet de Bella. » m'avoua-t-elle._

**Je me redressais, intriguée par ce que venait de dire Rose.**

« Tu te souviens de ce week-end qu'elle a passé à la maison ? Vous étiez tous parti chasser sauf Jazz et moi. » demanda-t-elle.

**J'acquiesçai.**

« Elle a tenu à ce qu'on ait une discussion tous les trois. » poursuivit-elle.

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Point de vue normal :**_

_**Bella était devant la télé avec Jasper et Rosalie pendant que le reste de la famille était allé chasser. **_

_« Jasper, Rose, je peux vous parler ? » demanda Bella._

_« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Jasper à son tour._

_« Voilà je, je voudrais que vous me fassiez une promesse. » dit-elle._

_« Une promesse ? » questionna Rosalie._

_« Oui, si, si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose de grave, promettez-moi de veillez sur Alice et Emmett. Ne les laissez pas se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. S'il vous plaît. » demanda-t-elle._

_« Bella, il ne t'arrivera rien. » lui assura Jasper._

_« Juste, promettez-le. » insista-t-elle._

_« C'est promis. » dit Rosalie en la serrant dans ses bras._

_« Je te le promets aussi. » acquiesça Jazz._

_**Fin du flash-back :**_

**Point de vue d'Alice :**

**Après la fin de son récit, je sanglotai de plus belle dans ses bras. Bella ne voulait pas que je me sente coupable mais c'était plus fort que moi. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre et je me sentis prise dans une forte étreinte. Rosalie se défit de mon étreinte et alla se poser près de la porte. J'ouvris les yeux et vis mon mari, et je su que j'étais dans les bras d'Emmett. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :**

_« Calmes-toi Alice, ça va aller. Jasper et Rosalie ont raison. Bella n'aimerait pas nous voir comme ça. Ce n'est pas notre faute. »_

« Non, t'as raison. C'est la faute d'Edward. » dis-je en cessant mes sanglots.

_« Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ? » dit une voix qui commençait à me donner la nausée._

**Edward entra dans ma chambre et je sentis ma colère monter. Devant nous se tenait celui qui avait tué notre sœur. J'allais pour me jeter sur lui mais Rosalie fut plus rapide que moi. Elle le prit par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur. **

« Tu veux savoir ce qui est de ta faute ? Bella. Elle est morte. » cracha-t-elle plein de colère et de tristesse.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il et son visage se referma par la, tristesse.

**Quel comédien !**

« Fais pas celui qui est triste, on sait tous ce que tu as fais. » dit Jasper avec mépris.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » dit-il en se tenant la gorge que Rose venait de lâcher.

« Tu n'as jamais aimé Bella, on sait que tu couches avec Tanya. Je l'ai vu. » avouai-je.

**Il sourit non mais je rêve. Comment ose-t-il ? **

« Edward enlèves ce sourire de ton visage ou je te jure que je t'étripe. » dit Emmett, menaçant.

**Il sourit encore plus et Emmett était sur le point de lui sauter dessus mais Carlisle et Esmé arrivèrent.**

« Ça suffit. » ordonna Carlisle et on se calma aussitôt.

« Edward tu me déçois énormément. J'ai perdu une fille par ta faute et saches que je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. » dit Esmé.

« On règlera ça plus tard. Je viens de recevoir une lettre des Volturi. On est invité à un bal qui aura lieu demain soir en l'honneur de Jane et Demetri. Ils se marieront à la fin de la semaine. » expliqua Carlisle.

« Jane et Demetri vont se marier ? » demanda Rose.

« Oui. Faites tous vos valises nous quittons Vancouver ce soir. J'ai déjà réservé les billets, nous partons dans deux heures. » ordonna-t-il et chacun reparti dans sa chambre.

**Je sortis trois valises et Jazz et moi commencions à faire les nôtres. Je ne savais pas quelle robe mettre pour le bal alors j'en choisis deux et puis on verra. Une fois les valises prête, on alla à l'aéroport et une fois les billets en main, on monta dans l'avion. On se mit tous ensemble, malheureusement, mais je pris sur moi pour ne pas démembrer celui que j'ai pu appeler un jour mon frère. Il avait fait souffrir Bella, et il nous avait emmené loin d'elle. Il allait me le payer ! Le vol jusqu'à Volterra se passa dans le calme, grâce à Jasper qui nous envoyait de temps en temps des ondes de calme. Mais arriverait-il à me faire oublier tout le chagrin qu'il y avait en moi ? J'en doute.**


	11. Jake & Leah

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JACOB :<strong>_

**Ça faisait trois jours que Bella n'était plus à Forks, et je ne cessais de penser à elle, mais pas de la façon dont je pensais à Leah. _Leah !_ Elle hantait mes jours et mes nuits. J'avais finit par comprendre que si je ne m'étais pas imprégné d'elle plus tôt, c'est parce que j'étais trop focalisé sur ma relation avec Bella, et Leah l'avait comprit, bien que ça n'a rien changé à ce que l'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. Trois jours que je m'étais imprégné d'elle, trois jours pendant lesquels on se voyait en cachette. Je montais le soir dans sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre et on n'arrêtait pas de faire l'amour. On n'avait rien dit aux autres pour l'instant car personne ne s'était remis du départ de Bella. Angela était la plus affectée. Elle était sa meilleure amie et Embry faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la consoler. Paul n'était pas d'humeur non plus car il appréciait Bella comme la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu, il aimait la taquiner plus que nous. Tout le monde était triste. Charlie aussi et la lettre qu'on lui avait laissé avait fait son effet. Il attendait patiemment le coup de fil de sa fille. J'espère que les Volturi tiendront parole et que Bella ne tuera aucun humain. J'étais dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le pris et vis un numéro que je ne connaissais pas. Je décrochais.**

« Allô ? »

_« Jake ? » entendis-je une fille demander._

« Oui c'est moi, qui êtes-vous ? » demandai-je.

_« Gros bêta tu me reconnais pas petit frère ? » s'amusa-t-elle._

**Soudain, un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.**

« Bella, c'est toi ? » demandai-je, trop heureux.

_« Oui Jake, c'est moi. » répondit-elle._

« Bella, si tu savais comme je suis content de t'entendre. » avouai-je.

_« Moi aussi Jake. Vous me manquez tous. » dit-elle._

« Tu nous manques aussi Bella. Même à Paul. » dis-je à mon tour.

_« Tu lui diras qu'il me manque aussi. Comment va Charlie ? » demanda-t-elle._

« Ça va. Il attend ton appel. On lui a dit que tu avais fuguée. » expliquai-je.

_« T'as bien fais. Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure. A part ça, comment tu vas ? » me questionna-t-elle._

« Je vais bien et je, enfin, je me suis, imprégné. » répondis-je.

_« Oh mon Dieu Jake, je suis trop contente. Qui sait ? Est-ce que je la connais ? » demanda-t-elle, folle de joie._

« Oui tu la connais. C'est Leah. » dis-je en me sentant rougir.

_« Leah ? Oh Seigneur c'est génial. Je suis super contente pour vous. » dit-elle._

« Je te remercie. Et toi, comment ça se passe à Volterra ? » demandai-je.

**On continua de parler pendant une heure et elle m'avoua que les Volturi avaient tenus parole et qu'elle se nourrissait de sang animal. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Alec, et je me rappelais que c'était celui qui l'avait transformé. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'elle l'aimait et je lui ai presque hurlé dessus en lui disant de se bouger les fesses et de lui dire. Au bout d'une heure, on raccrochait et je décidais d'appeler Leah. Elle me dit qu'elle était chez Emily avec les autres alors je pris une douche, mis un short et un débardeur puis monta dans mon pick-up noir que j'avais fini de retaper avec Quil et Embry, et parti chez Sam et Emily. Une fois arrivée, j'entrais avec un énorme sourire, et il s'élargit encore plus quand je vis Leah me faire les yeux doux. **

« Jake, c'est quoi ce sourire d'abruti que tu nous fais là ? » me demanda Sam en me secouant un peu.

« Hein ? Oh et bien en faites, Bella vient de m'appeler » répondis-je.

**Tout le monde arrêta de faire ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et reporta leur attention sur moi.**

« Alors, comment elle va ? » me pressa Sam.

« Elle va bien. Les Volturi ont tenus parole. Elle se nourrit de sang animal. Et vous lui manquez tous, même toi Paul. » dis-je en riant.

**Tout le monde fut soulagé et je leur racontais en détail ma conversation avec Bella, excepté la partie de mon imprégnation pour Leah. Ils avaient tous repris du poil de la bête et avaient de nouveau le sourire. Les filles préparèrent le repas de midi pendant qu'avec les garçons on préparait la table sur la terrasse. Tout le monde était assis aux côtés de leurs imprégnées et le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Leah était assise à ma droite et nos doigts se frôlèrent de temps en temps, ce qui n'échappa pas à ma sœur. Elle me regarda bizarrement et je lui fis un regard qui voulait dire _« tais-toi ». _Elle arqua les sourcils et je me raidis quand je sentis la main gauche de Leah sur ma cuisse. Elle caressait lentement mon entre-jambe et remonta doucement vers le haut. Je lâchais ma fourchette et avala de travers le morceau de viande que je venais de mâcher. Rachel se retenait de rire et Leah affichait un air innocent. Elle me cherche elle va me trouver. Embry me tapa le dos et Kim me passa à boire.**

« Ça va pas Jake ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Paul.

« Ouais Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » dit Leah.

**Je me retournais vers elle et la vis sourire.**

« Quoi ? » fit-elle innocemment.

« Rien. On règlera ça plus tard. » avais-je dis en murmurant mais c'était sans compter sur l'hyper-ouïe des garçons.

« Vous ne serez pas en train de nous cacher quelque chose tous les deux ? » demanda Jared.

« Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entends le _« on règlera ça plus tard »_ ? » demanda Quil.

« Rien. » répondis-je, pas très convaincant.

« Á d'autres Jake. Allez réponds. » dit Paul.

« Mais y a rien je vous dis. » protestai-je.

**Heureusement pour moi, ma sœur vint à ma rescousse.**

« Les garçons laissez-le tranquille. S'il n'a pas envie de vous répondre c'est son droit. »

**Ils reportèrent tous leurs attentions dans leurs assiettes et je remerciais Rachel du regard. Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice et on finit le repas dans le calme. Après avoir tout rangé, je partis courir un peu dans la forêt pour reprendre mes esprits. Leah savait très bien quoi faire pour que je perde les pédales. Elle me rendait complètement dingue. Elle le savait et elle en profitait pour me faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut. J'étais arrivé à la plage de la réserve et je m'assis sur le sable. On avait passé la soirée d'hier à regarder le couché de soleil, qui se font rare. J'entendis des pas venir dans ma direction et je reconnu les petits pas de Leah. Elle vint se placer entre mes jambes et je l'entourais aussitôt de mes grands bras puis enfoui ma tête dans son cou que je caressais avec mon nez. Elle frissonna de plaisir, surtout quand je pris son oreille entre mes dents. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et je frottais mon nez contre le sien. On était tellement bien tous les deux que le premier qui vient nous interrompre, je lui fais la peau. J'embrassais son nez, ses joues, la commissure de ses lèvres et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. En général quand on était seul, je ne perdais pas de temps et l'embrassais pleinement mais avec ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir à table, elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Elle essaya de m'embrasser mais je me reculais à chaque fois ou bien je déposai des baisers sur ses joues et autres. Elle me regardait en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, mais ça ne marchait pas avec moi, alors elle me fit ses yeux de petits chiots. **

« T'arrêteras de me tenter quand on sera avec les autres ? » demandai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Si tu m'embrasses, oui, je te le promets. » répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

**Et cela eu raison de moi. Je l'embrassais de tout mon être et elle gémit quand ma langue trouva la sienne. Je nous fis rouler sur le sol afin d'être sur elle et je me positionnai entre ses jambes, qu'elle entoura autour de moi. **

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle plein d'amour dans la voix.

« Je t'aime aussi Leah. A un point que je tuerai quiconque te fasse du mal. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. » avouai-je.

« Il faut le dire aux autres Jake. En plus je crois que ta sœur a deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous. » dit-elle.

« Ouais t'as raison. On leur dira dès demain. »

**Et je plongeai de nouveau vers sa bouche et je l'embrassais comme jamais auparavant. J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour mais je devais attendre ce soir. On était dans notre bulle quand on entendit des gloussements et des rires que je reconnu immédiatement comme appartenant à mes deux meilleurs amis. Je vais les tuer. J'allais pour me lever et les étriper, mais Leah me retint et reconnecta nos lèvres. J'oubliais tout de suite que ces deux crétins nous avaient surpris et continuais d'embrasser l'amour de ma vie. Peu importe que la meute sache pour nous, le plus important était Leah et moi.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE QUIL :**_

**J'étais avec tout le monde dans le salon en train de regarder un film, Claire blottit dans mes bras, quand Sam se demandait où étaient Jake et Leah. Ils étaient vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci, comme s'ils nous cachaient quelque chose. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à leur comportement de ces derniers jours, quand je sentis des lèvres sur ma joue. Je sortis de ma torpeur quand je croisais le regard de Claire, inquiet. Je l'embrassais pour la rassurer et elle se détendit tout de suite. Elle approfondit le baiser quand Paul, fidèle à lui-même, gâcha ce moment :**

« Oh vous deux, y a des chambres pour ça. »

**Il rit mais ne vit pas le coup venir. Je lui balançais ma chaussure dans la tête et là, c'est moi qui riais, suivit de tout le monde. Ça allait partir en bagarre mais Sam nous ordonna de nous arrêter et me demanda d'aller avec Embry voir ce que faisaient Jake et Leah. J'embrassais Claire et je parti avec Embry, après que celui-ci ait embrassé Angela. On courra jusqu'à la plage, et je me stoppais net. Je retins Embry par le bras. Il me regarda étrangement et je lui montrais de la tête le couple allongé sur le sable. On se retenait de rire et on essayait de ne pas faire de bruit. Jake et Leah étaient en train de s'embrasser, presque en train de s'envoyer en l'air sur la plage. Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps et éclatais de rire, suivit d'Embry. Jacob avait relevait la tête et on reparti en courant sans demander notre reste. Arrivé chez Sam, on entra et Embry avait sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire mais Angela demanda :**

« Alors, ils sont où Jake et Leah ? »

**Embry et moi éclations aussitôt de rire, sous le regard médusé des autres. Je retournais m'asseoir tant bien que mal à côté de Claire tandis qu'Embry se tenait les côtes tellement il riait.**

« Tu crois qu'ils ont de la fièvre Claire ? » demanda Angela à ma copine.

« J'en sais rien. Quil, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » me demanda Claire.

**Je me calmais et reprenais mon souffle quand je lui dis :**

« En faites, Leah et Jake sont comment dire, occupés. »

« Comment ça ils sont occupés ? » demanda Sam.

« Si on vous dit qu'ils étaient affalés l'un sur l'autre en train de se rouler des pelles, ça vous va comme réponse ? » dit Embry qui avait réussi à se calmer.

« Leah et Jake sont ensemble ? » demanda Angela.

« Avec ce qu'on a vu y a plus de doute. » dis-je en prenant Claire dans mes bras.

**Jared et Paul étaient à deux doigts d'éclater de rire mais Kim et Rachel leur lancèrent des regards méchants et ils se ravisèrent aussitôt. D'un côté, je suis content pour lui car c'est mon meilleur ami, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai peur que Leah souffre de nouveau car Jake ne s'est pas encore imprégné. Claire se cala contre moi mais on fut sortit de notre étreinte par des rires qui provenaient de dehors. Emily se dirigea vers la fenêtre et dit :**

« Oh mon Dieu je le crois pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emily ? » demanda Sam.

« Viens voir. » lui dit-elle.

**Il s'approcha et eu un sourire en coin.**

« Tu penses la même chose que moi ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« Ouais, Leah est enfin heureuse. » répondit-il en serrant Emily dans ses bras.

**Hein ? De quoi ils parlaient tous les deux ? Leah et Jake entrèrent dans la maison en se tenant par la main et en riant. Quand Jake me vit, son sourire se fana et je jurerai qu'il était prêt à me tuer. Il posa son regard sur Embry et j'y vis la même rage. Je déglutis, puis Jake dit :**

« Vous deux, la prochaine fois que vous nous espionnez je vous étripe. »

« Hey, c'est Sam qui nous a envoyé pour savoir ce que vous faisiez. » me défendis-je.

« C'est bon Jake rentres tes griffes. » lui dit Leah tout doucement.

**Il se calma et passa son bras autour de son épaule et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et enfin, ça me sauta aux yeux.**

« Jake, tu t'es imprégné de Leah ? » demandai-je.

**Paul, qui était en train de boire, recracha tout et Jared tomba de sa chaise. J'ignorais ces deux bouffons et reportais mon attention sur Jake. Tout le monde attendait qu'il réponde mais il se contentait de sourire, et ce fut la réaction de Leah qui nous confirma ma question. Elle prit le visage de Jake entre les mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle le lâcha au bout de quelques secondes et Leah se retourne vers moi et me demanda :**

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question Quil ? »

« Ouais c'est bon. » répondis-je en riant.

**Tout le monde les félicita malgré une réflexion déplacée de Paul, qui fut immédiatement remis à sa place par Rachel. Le pauvre, elle l'avait privée de sexe pour toute la semaine. J'avais bien ris et heureusement que je ne mettais jamais Claire en colère. La journée passa rapidement et je rentrais chez moi avec Claire. Elle mit le t-shirt que je venais d'enlever et je restais en short. Elle se glissa dans les draps en premier et je la rejoignis aussitôt. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras et elle s'endormit immédiatement. On était ensemble depuis son retour de Chicago il y a six mois. Elle avait vécue une expérience traumatisante et c'est pour ça que j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'elle et moi on puisse passer à la prochaine étape de notre relation. Je l'aimais tellement que si jamais celui qui lui a fait du mal l'année dernière revenait dans les parages, je lui casserais la gueule pour avoir fait du mal à mon ange.**


	12. Le bal

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Je venais de parler avec mon père et il fut soulagé de savoir que j'allais bien. Je lui avais dis que j'étais en Italie chez une amie et que je lui rendrais visite quand j'irai mieux. Après avoir raccrochée, j'étais dans la chambre d'Alec, enfin, notre chambre, devant l'immense fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin extérieur du château, et je pensais. Je pensais à Charlie, la meute et les filles. Elles me manquaient. Les journées qu'ont passés à cuisiner pour les garçons me manquaient. La meute me manquait. Je fermais les yeux en repensant à eux quand je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Alec. Je ne lui avais toujours pas dis que je l'aimais plus que je n'avais aimé dans ma vie, et ça me pesait. Il fallait que je le lui dise. Maintenant. Mais notre chambre n'était pas forcément l'endroit le plus romantique. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me prit par la main et m'entraîna hors de la chambre. Il m'emmena dans le jardin extérieur et on marcha main dans la main un moment. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et se reflétait sur notre peau, qui brillait comme des diamants. On s'arrêta près d'un parterre de roses blanches et je l'observais. Je regardais sa peau briller au soleil. Il était magnifique. C'était le bon moment. J'emprisonnais son visage dans mes mains et les siennes entouraient ma taille automatiquement. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et il sourit contre ma bouche. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et il resserra sa prise autour de moi. Je rompis le baiser et le regardais dans les yeux. Je vis dans ce regard qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais arrêtée. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui dis :**

« Alec, je t'aime. »

**A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots que son visage s'illumina.**

« C'est vrai Bella ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, heureux comme jamais.

« Oui c'est vrai. Je t'aime plus que tout. » répondis-je en souriant.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella, et ce depuis le premier jour. » m'avoua-t-il plein de tendresse.

**Ni une ni deux, je fondis sur ses lèvres et l'embrassais passionnément. On s'embrassait pendant des minutes sans s'arrêter. Que c'était bon de ne plus avoir à respirer et embrasser celui qu'on aime éperdument. Mais bien sûr, Heidi vint gâcher ce moment.**

_« Bon les amoureux, lâchez-vous, et Bella viens avec moi. »_

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je après avoir libéré les lèvres d'Alec à contre cœur.

« On va faire du shopping. Il te faut une robe pour demain. » me dit-elle.

« Euh, Heidi. Je suis vampire que depuis quelques heures et tu veux m'emmener dans un centre commercial bourré d'humain ? Mais faut te faire soigner ma belle. » m'exclamai-je.

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Il risque d'y avoir un carnage. » s'exprima Alec.

« Et même si je me nourrissais avant de partir, je suis trop jeune pour pouvoir me mêler aux humains si tôt. » expliquai-je.

« Ah merde. C'est vrai. Bon, comment on fait dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et si tu choisissais plusieurs robes que tu ramènerais ici, et je les essayerai devant vous. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » proposai-je.

« Ça marche. » acquiesça-t-elle et elle repartit à vitesse vampirique.

**Oh merde ! Demain c'est le bal et qui dit bal, dit danse. Mais je ne sais pas danser moi. J'ai beau être vampire, je ne suis pas parfaite. Ça me tracassait, et Alec, qui m'avait reprit dans ses bras, le remarqua.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon amour ? » me demanda-t-il.

**Il fallait que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à l'entente de ce surnom.**

« En faites c'est que, et bien, je euh, tu vas te moquer de moi. » répondis-je.

« Jamais de la vie. Regarde-moi. » dit-il en me mettant face à lui.

**Je me perdis dans ses yeux rouges qui me regardaient avec amour et tendresse. **

« Je, je, et bien je, je ne sais pas, danser. » bégayai-je en baissant les yeux.

**Il posa un doigt sous mon menton et releva mon visage. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit tout bas :**

« Dans ce cas je vais t'apprendre. »

**Et la leçon de danse commença. Il m'apprit toute sorte de danse mais plus spécialement la valse. Ce n'était pas si dur finalement et puis, c'était un professeur génial. On continua à danser dans le jardin jusqu'au retour de Jane et Heidi. Elles m'avaient emmenée dans la chambre de Jane et me dirent d'essayer plusieurs robes très belles quand je trouvais LA robe. Elle était noire, somptueuse. Heidi m'assura qu'Alec allait adorer. Celles qu'elles avaient choisies étaient aussi très belles, et je suis sûr que Demetri et Félix n'allaient pas s'en remettre. Après la séance de mode, j'allais dans la salle d'entraînement retrouver tout le monde car il était temps que j'apprenne à développer mon bouclier et à utiliser les dons de Jane et Alec. Alec se porta volontaire comme cobaye mais je refusais catégoriquement, provoquant un fou rire de Félix, qui se prit une belle claque assez forte derrière la tête de la part d'Heidi. Jane m'expliqua comment marchait son pouvoir et en cinq minutes, j'arrivais à causer de la souffrance. Je pris Félix pour cible pour me venger mais cela ne dura quelques secondes. Alec m'expliqua à son tour pour son pouvoir et Jane se porta volontaire mais je refusais également. Elle me jeta un regard noir et j'abdiquais. Petit à petit, je lui enlevais chacun de ses sens puis, les lui rendis car je me sentais un peu faible. Elle reprit ses esprits et je me laisser tomber sur mes genoux mais Alec me rattrapa. Heidi m'amena une coupe de sang puis une fois vide, Chelsea m'aida à développer mon bouclier. Je m'entraînai jusqu'au lendemain, sous le regard attentive des Rois, et à la fin de l'entraînement, j'étais arrivé à étendre mon bouclier autour de la pièce, les protégeant ainsi de toute attaque. Aro me dit qu'une fois maitrisé, je pourrais protéger non seulement le château, mais la ville entière. Il était maintenant onze heures du matin et tout le monde prépara la salle de bal et à accueillir les invités. Tous les clans de vampires étaient présents, et j'allais revoir les Cullen. J'allais _le _revoir, et je dois dire que j'appréhendais de revoir _celui _qui m'avait brisé le cœur et anéanti. Le bal arriva très vite et Heidi m'annonça que les Cullen étaient déjà là. Aro les avait reçu mais comme je le leur avais demandé, ils ne devaient pas penser à moi, comme ça Edward ne pourrait pas savoir que je faisais parti des Volturi. Ils le sauraient en temps voulu. Jane était prête et Demetri frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Heidi. Elle ouvrit et Jane se précipita dans les bras de son fiancé qui fut scotché. Ils partirent dans la salle de bal avec Félix qui présenta son bras à sa femme. Il ne restait plus qu'Alec et moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dévorer du regard. Heidi m'avait lissée les cheveux et Jane avait approfondit mon regard. Mon cavalier s'avança vers moi et me présenta son bras, que je pris avec joie. On se dirigea vers la salle de bal et une fois devant les grandes portes, je commençais à paniquer, mais Alec me rassura. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la salle. Aro avait présenté nos jeunes fiancés et ils étaient à présent au milieu de la salle, et la musique retentit. Ils dansèrent la valse magnifiquement bien. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux une seconde. Alec m'emmena vers les Rois et ils me trouvèrent sublimes. Je regardais Jane et Demetri danser et, Félix et Heidi les avaient rejoints. Je regardais l'assemblée quand soudain, je croisais sept regards dorés. Les Cullen. Ils me regardaient bizarrement, mais je fus sorti de ma contemplation par Alec, qui me tendit sa main, que j'acceptais. Il nous plaça au milieu de la piste de danse où plusieurs couples avaient rejoints nos tourtereaux. Il prit ma main droite dans sa main gauche et posa sa main droite sur ma taille pendant que mon autre main se plaça sur son épaule droite. Et la valse commença. Je ne fis aucun faux pas et je ne lâchais pas mon cavalier du regard, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je dansais également avec Demetri, Félix et les Rois, puis revint dans les bras d'Alec. Je dansais toute la soirée avec lui, sans me soucier de la présence des Cullen. J'étais contente de les revoir, à une exception près certes, mais j'étais tellement bien dans les bras de mon âme-sœur que je me soucierai du reste plus tard. La musique ralentit pour faire place à un slow, et je me collais immédiatement à Alec. Pendant la danse, je croisais le regard de Rosalie et de Jasper qui dansaient avec leur conjoints respectifs. Contrairement à ce que pensait les autres membres des Cullen, on est devenu très proches Rose, Jazz et moi mais nous ne voulions pas le montrer aux autres. Je leur fis un clin d'œil rapide et ils sourirent de toutes leurs dents. Je leur fis signe de se taire et ils se collèrent un peu plus à leurs partenaires. Alec me regardait, un peu confus mais je l'embrassais alors qu'il allait me poser une question. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et il frotta son nez contre le mien. Du coin de l'œil je vis Jazz en train de sourire et Rosalie lever le pouce en l'air avec un énorme sourire. Je reportais mon attention sur Alec et lui dis tout bas :**

« Alec, je dois parler avec Rosalie, Jazz, Emmett et Alice. J'en aie pas pour longtemps promis. »

« Entendu. » accepta-t-il.

**La musique s'arrêta pour faire place à une énième valse alors j'embrassais tendrement Alec et lui demanda d'aller dire à Rose de me retrouver dans les jardins. Il accepta alors je sortis de la salle de bal en direction des jardins extérieurs et je m'arrêtais à l'endroit même où j'avais dis à Alec que je l'aimais hier. Je souriais rien que d'y penser puis, je sentis quatre odeurs distinctes. Ils étaient là.**


	13. Bella & les Cullen

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE ROSALIE :<strong>_

**Je dansais avec mon mari quand je croisais le regard de la partenaire d'Alec. Etait-ce Bella ? Par pitié faites que ce soit ma petite sœur. Je vis Jasper du coin de l'œil et il me lança un regard suspect. Il doutait lui aussi. On croisa de nouveau son regard quand elle nous fit un clin d'œil. C'est elle. Je le savais. Je souriais aussitôt mais elle nous fit signe de nous taire. J'acquiesçais et me collais un peu plus contre mon Emmett, quand je vis Bella embrasser Alec. Oh la coquine ! Je vis Jazz en train de sourire et moi je levais mon pouce en l'air pour dire à Bella que j'étais à fond avec elle. A la fin du slow, je vis Bella sortir de la salle et Alec vint dans ma direction.**

« Rosalie, jardins extérieurs. Elle vous attend tous les quatre. »

**Il repartit en direction des Rois et ni une ni deux, Jazz et moi attirions Alice et Emmett dehors. On traversait les couloirs rapidement sous l'étonnement des deux autres.**

« Mais où est-ce qu'on va Jasper ? » demanda Alice.

« Vous verrez. » lui a-t-il répondu.

**On arriva aux jardins extérieurs, qui étaient magnifiques soit dit en passant, et je suivi l'odeur de ma petite sœur quand je la vis. Elle était de dos.**

« Bella. » avions dis Jazz et moi en même temps.

**Elle se retourna et nous sourit. Je la pris dans mes bras en la serrant fort mais elle fit attention de ne pas me serrer trop fort à cause de sa condition de nouveau-née. Jasper la prit à son tour dans ses bras mais ne la lâcha malgré le choc électrique qui les parcouru. Alice et Emmett étaient figés puis quand Bella s'approcha d'eux, elle dit :**

« Alice ! »

« Non, c'est pas possible. Je suis en train d'halluciner. Ça y est je deviens folle, je vois Bella devant moi avec une magnifique robe. Oh Seigneur je déraille. » dit Alice.

« Alice c'est vraiment moi. Je ne suis pas morte. Enfin techniquement si. Tu veux une preuve ? » demanda Bella.

« Ne réponds pas Alice. Ne réponds pas, tu es en train d'avoir une hallucination. Tu as eu une vision de Bella en train de se noyer et elle est morte il y a quatre jours. » se disait-elle.

« Je déteste le shopping, et Emmett est un pervers. » dit tout simplement Bella.

« HEY ! » s'écria mon mari.

**Jazz et moi éclations de rire, et Alice s'était à nouveau figée. Emmett prit Bella dans ses bras et la fit tourner en riant. Il la déposa avec un immense sourire et elle se plaça de nouveau devant Alice.**

« Be…B-B-Bella? » bégaya Alice.

« Oui Alice. C'est bien moi. » affirma-t-elle.

« BELLA ! » s'écria Alice.

**Et elle se jeta sur Bella, trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvée sa meilleure amie. Elles restèrent enlacées quelques minutes puis, Bella nous fit asseoir sur des bancs, elle face à nous.**

« Alors, je pense que vous avez pleins de questions à me poser ? » nous demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, moi j'en aie une. Comme ça tu embrasses les garçons que tu connais à peine ? » demandai-je à mon tour, amusée.

« Qui elle a embrassée ? » questionna Alice.

« Oui, j'ai embrassé Alec pendant qu'on dansait. » répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

**Ma petite sœur est amoureuse.**

« Tu l'aimes Bella ? » demandai-je.

« Oui et puis, Alec est mon âme-sœur. Même Marcus le dit étant donné qu'il peut détecter les liens entre les gens. » dit-elle.

« Ouais, ça se voit qu'il est fou de toi. » fit remarquer Jazz.

« Moi, je veux savoir une chose. » dit Alice.

« Oui, je t'écoute. » dit Bella.

« Pourquoi je t'ai vu te noyer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, parce que j'étais en train de me noyer. » confirma Bella.

**Elle nous raconta son saut de la falaise de La Push pendant que les loups-garous traquaient Victoria. La seule chose dont elle se souvient, c'est son réveil à Volterra.**

« Les Quileutes les ont laissés te transformer et t'emmener ? » demanda Emmett.

« A deux conditions. Que je me nourrisse de sang animal, et que je puisse retourner à Forks voir ma famille quand je me serai maitrisé. Voilà. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. Euh, Bella, il faut qu'on te dise un truc à propos d'Edward. » dit Jasper.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien en faites, j'ai eu, une vision, qui montrait Edward et, Tanya, enfin, tu vois quoi. » dit Alice.

« Oh, je vois. » rétorqua Bella.

« Et ce n'est pas tout en faites. Argh comment je vais dire ça sans te faire du mal ? » se demanda Alice.

« Alice, il m'a quitté et abandonné dans une forêt, anéanti. Il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire plus de mal. » affirma Bella.

« J'en suis pas si sûr Bella. » soupira Jazz.

« Bon, on va pas y aller par quatre chemins. Quand Edward était avec toi, il sortait avec Tanya en même temps. » lâcha Emmett.

**On guettait tous la réaction de Bella qui s'était figée. Elle revint à elle et souriait. Pourquoi elle souriait ?**

« Bella, pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda Emmett.

« Et bien, il a joué avec moi, je vais jouer moi aussi. Je vais faire de son séjour à Volterra un véritable enfer. » répondit-elle.

« Comment ça Bella ? » questionna Alice.

« Vous verrez. Mais avant tout, faut que je lui pique son pouvoir. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Que tu quoi ? » demandai-je ahuri.

« Vous promettez de penser à autre chose quand vous serez en sa présence ? »

**On acquiesça et elle dit :**

« Et bien, en faites j'ai deux pouvoirs. J'ai un bouclier physique et je peux copier les pouvoirs des vampires que je touche. D'où le choc électrique. »

« Ok. Bah en tout cas, moi, je suis de tout cœur avec toi Bell's. » dit Emmett.

**On approuva et Bella voulait retrouver Carlisle et Esmé. On repartit dans la salle de bal et nous vîmes nos parents discuter avec les rois. Bella se dirigea vers eux et se plaça derrière mes parents. Ils vont être tellement heureux.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ESME :**_

**Je cherchais mes enfants des yeux quand je les vis sortir de la salle de bal en toute hâte. Où allaient-ils ? Il n'y avait pas Edward avec eux, il était bien trop occupé avec cette Tanya. Marcus m'invita à danser, et j'acceptais. Après la danse, je retournais près de mon mari et nous discutions vivement avec les Rois mais, il manquait quelqu'un pour que tout soit parfait. Bella ! Ma fille me manquait. Soudain, je vis les Rois sourire et je regardais Carlisle qui était tout aussi surpris que moi.**

_« Esmé, Carlisle. » fit une voix derrière nous._

**Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille. Non, ce n'est pas possible, Alice l'a vu morte. Mon mari était figé lui aussi, alors je me retournais, et je la vis. Mon Dieu, elle était si belle. Bien plus belle. **

« Bella. » murmurai-je.

**Elle fit _« oui »_ de sa tête et elle se précipita dans mes bras en me serrant doucement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers mon mari mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Bella le prit dans ses bras. Etreinte qu'il lui rendit avec joie. Emmett, Jazz, Rose et Alice approchèrent, tout sourire et je les pris chacun dans mes bras. **

« Quel bonheur de vous voir réconcilier. » dit Aro.

« Oui, je suis heureuse de les revoir. » approuva Bella.

**Je vis le sourire de Bella s'agrandir un peu plus et regarder derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et vis Alec s'approcher.**

« Carlisle, Esmé. » nous salua-t-il. « Je viens vous enlever Bella quelques minutes. »

**Il tendit la main vers Bella qui s'empressa de la prendre. Il l'emmena vers la piste et ils valsèrent sans se lâcher des yeux.**

« Est-ce que Bella et Alec ? » demandai-je.

« Oui » dirent mes enfants en même temps.

« Oh ! » dis-je simplement.

**Je restais là, près de mon mari pendant que mes enfants allèrent danser. Ma fille faisait partie des Volturi et étrangement, ça ne me dérangeais pas. Elle était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi.**


	14. Retour au lycée

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**BIP BIP BIP…**

**J'appuyais ma main sur mon réveil pour l'éteindre. Il était six heures trente du matin et on était lundi. J'avais cours à huit heures et je n'avais pas trop envie de me lever étant donné que dans mes bras se trouvait Leah. Je souris bêtement rien qu'en pensant à cette nuit. Wow. Leah avait prit les commandes toute la nuit et je dois dire que je ne m'en suis pas plains une seule seconde. Je devais me lever pour aller prendre une douche alors je fis en sorte de ne pas la réveiller. Je pris des vêtements et alla prendre une douche qui me fit un bien fou. J'allais pour sortir de la douche quand je sentis des mains caresser ma taille et des lèvres sur ma peau. Je me retournais et croisais les yeux marron de ma belle. L'eau continuait de couler et j'attirais Leah plus près de moi et elle se retrouva sous le jet d'eau à son tour. Je l'embrassais passionnément mais ce n'était pas assez et je sentis mon désir s'enflammer alors je la plaquais contre la paroi de la douche et je lui fis l'amour une nouvelle fois. Elle soupira de plaisir lorsque l'orgasme nous frappa en même temps, et j'enfoui ma tête dans son cou en reprenant mon souffle. Je la regardais dans les yeux et je lui susurrai :**

« Bonjour. »

« Salut. Tu es très enthousiaste le matin dis-moi. » dit-elle en souriant.

« J'avais de très bons arguments. » expliquai-je.

**Elle captura mes lèvres et je savourais le goût fruité de sa langue qui vint retrouver la mienne. On continua de s'embrasser quelques secondes puis je sortis et la laissais prendre sa douche. Je m'habillais et allais préparer le petit déjeuner. Je fis du café, sortis le jus d'orange frais du frigo, pris de quoi faire des pancakes et une omelette. Je préparais le tout et commençais à mettre la table quand Leah sortit de la douche. Elle portait une jupe en jean qui lui arrivait au genou, un bustier noir et des bottes en cuir. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Elle veut ma mort, j'en suis sûr. Elle m'aida à finir la table et mon père et Rachel arrivèrent, et on commença à manger. A sept heures et demie, je pris mes affaires de cours et partis vers ma voiture. Leah m'accompagna jusque devant ma portière et une fois mon sac à l'intérieur, elle m'embrassa, comme une droguée en manque de sa dose d'héroïne et me laissa partir. Leah allait passer la journée à Port Angeles car elle avait trouvé un travail dans une boutique de vêtement, et Rachel l'accompagnait car elle travaillait à la librairie municipale. Je partis chercher Embry, Quil et Claire. Pendant tout le trajet, Quil n'arrêtait pas de bécoter Claire à l'arrière de ma voiture et Embry était au téléphone avec Angela. Je me garais sur le parking du lycée, à côté de la voiture de Jared, qui était en train de manger la bouche de Kim. Et elle le lui rendait bien. On descendit tous de la voiture et allait saluer les autres. Paul était de mauvais poil à cause de la _« punition »_ de ma sœur. Le pauvre, mais bon, il l'a un peu cherché. Embry était toujours au téléphone avec Angie, Quil tenait Claire dans ses bras et s'amusait avec les mèches de ses cheveux blonds, et Jared, bah lui et Kim n'avaient pas dénié se décoller pour nous dire bonjour. Ils ont dû passer une super nuit tous les deux. La cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours et ils se décollèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, à regret devrais-je dire. Paul et Jared étaient en terminal et avec les autres on était en première. Plus qu'un mois et après, c'est les vacances d'étés. Mais il restera tout de même un an de lycée et ça me gave. La matinée passa vite fait et je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire avec Claire et Kim, avec qui j'ai eu deux heures d'espagnol quand je sentis mon portable vibrer. Un message de Leah. Je lis et je souriais.**

_**« Tu me manques et des réveils comme ce matin j'en veux tous les jours. Je t'aime. Lee. »**_

**Je lui répondis.**

_**« Tu me manques aussi et on recommence demain si tu veux. Je t'aime à la folie. Jake. »**_

**Je remplis mon plateau de nourriture et rejoignis les autres. Non mais je rêve. Jared avait de nouveau sa langue dans la bouche de Kim, pareil pour Quil avec Claire, et Embry était encore au téléphone. Mais où je suis tombé ma parole ? Je m'assis à côté de Paul qui avait le nez dans son assiette. **

« Non mais ils s'arrêtent jamais ou quoi ? » demandai-je à Paul.

« Toi au moins quand t'es avec Leah tu lui fais pas un lavage d'estomac devant tout le monde. » grogna-t-il en plantant ses dents dans une cuisse de poulet.

« Hey, si tu veux je parlerai à Rachel ce soir. Je lui dirai que tu t'es excusé pour ce que tu as dis quand tu as su pour Leah et moi. » lui proposai-je.

« Tu ferais ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, à charge de revanche. Et si elle accepte, plus aucunes remarques sur Leah et moi. Deal ? » dis-je en lui tendant la main.

« Deal. »

**On se serra la main en guise de pacte et on discuta pendant le déjeuner, tout en ignorant les amoureux transi assis avec nous. L'après-midi se passa aussi rapidement que la matinée. Ça passait tellement vite que le dernier mois de cours avait défilé à une vitesse. Rachel avait accepté d'enlever la _« punition »_ de Paul, et il fut ravi. Ma sœur avait passé toutes ses nuits chez lui, et tous les jours il avait le sourire. Rien que de penser qu'un de mes meilleurs amis couchait avec ma sœur me donner envie de me pendre. Mais heureusement, j'avais ma Leah avec moi tous les soirs. Elle m'accompagnait au lycée le matin et je lui laissais ma voiture pour aller travailler. Les gars étaient jaloux car je ne laissais personne toucher ma caisse mais pour Leah, j'étais prêt à tout. Aujourd'hui, c'était la remise des diplômes de Jared et Paul mais également d'Angela. On avait alors décidé que Claire, Leah, Embry et moi iraient à celle d'Angela et les autres resteraient à la réserve. Après la cérémonie au lycée de Forks, Angela sauta dans les bras d'Embry et l'embrassa sous le regard jaloux des autres filles. Elle nous présenta ses parents puis, après avoir enlevé sa tenue de cérémonie, Embry resta bouche-bée. Elle était sublime. On monta dans ma voiture et direction la plage de la réserve où on avait organisé un feu de camp. Une fois arrivé, Claire courut dans les bras de Quil et on sortit de la voiture. Leah et Angela allèrent aider Emily pour la bouffe, et bien sûr, Jared embrassait Kim à pleine bouche.**

« Hey vous deux, allez faire ça ailleurs. » leur dit Paul.

**Rien du tout.**

« Mais ils sont sourds ou quoi ? » demanda Quil.

« Tu peux parler toi. Le midi au lycée t'es pareil avec Claire. » rétorquai-je.

« Ah ah. Mais je suis sûr que s'il y avait Leah au lycée tu ferais comme nous. » dit-il du tac-o-tac.

« Pas aussi ouvertement que vous quatre, et en moins dégueulasse. » expliquai-je en m'asseyant sur le sable.

« Le côté coquin il le garde pour quand on est seul. » dit Leah en venant s'asseoir entre mes jambes.

**Quil ne dit plus rien et il se contenta d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de Claire qui souriait. La soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance et on porta un toast à nos trois diplômés. Jared et Paul annoncèrent qu'ils avaient été acceptés à l'école de police de Port Angeles, et Angela annonça que l'université de Seattle avait acceptée sa candidature et qu'elle allait étudier la photographie. Embry était un peu triste qu'elle parte à Seattle mais elle lui assura qu'elle l'appellerait tous les jours et qu'elle viendrait le voir le week-end. Il était à présent deux heures du matin et tout le monde rentrait chez eux, sauf Leah et moi. On décidait de rester encore sur la plage. Je ravivais le feu et replaçait mon amour dans mes bras mais elle se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je plaçai une main sur sa jambe et une autre sur sa joue. Je commençai à remonter lentement ma main qui était sur sa jambe, et mes caresses provoquaient chez elle la réaction que j'attendais. Sa respiration était irrégulière, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et son souffle chaud se répercuta contre ma peau. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de sa peau que je trouvais, lui causant des gémissements et un son rauque sortit de sa bouche lorsque j'attaquais son cou. Je commençais à être à l'étroit dans mon short, surtout quand Leah serra un peu plus ses jambes autour de moi. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et m'allongea sur le sable. Elle fit glisser mon short, se plaça sur moi et nos corps s'emboitèrent parfaitement. Elle soupira d'aise et commença à bouger. Je maintenais ses hanches avec mes mains et ne la quittait pas du regard. Ses pressions se firent plus dures et l'orgasme la frappa d'une force qu'elle en avait des convulsions. Je vins juste après elle, et une fois calme, je la pris dans mes bras et l'aida à calmer ses convulsions. Elle me susurra un _« je t'aime » _à l'oreille et se retira de moi. Je me rhabillais et on s'endormit sur la plage l'un contre l'autre. Cette fille sera ma perte.**


	15. Le mariage de Jane & Demetri

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JANE :<strong>_

**Ça y est c'est le grand jour. Je me marie aujourd'hui. Alors voilà : je suis prisonnière d'Heïdi et Alice, je n'ai pas vu Demetri depuis vingt quatre heures, Alice m'a obligé à mettre une jarretière sous ma robe et Heidi m'a forcée à mettre une guêpière. La jarretière je veux bien c'est la tradition, mais là. Elles sont folles. Elles se sont bien trouvé toutes les deux. Hors de question que Demetri enlève ma jarretière devant tout le monde avec ça sous ma robe. Les jours qui ont suivis le bal sont passés très vite et je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée. Bella nous avait réunis avec Dem', Félix, Heïdi et Alec, et nous avait raconté ce que lui avaient dit les Cullen sur Edward. Alec avait envie de lui arracher la tête mais Bella nous a dit qu'elle voulait lui rendre son séjour infernal. Avec l'aide des enfants Cullen, ont lui à tout fait. Alec a _« accidentellement »_ utilisé son pouvoir sur lui à plusieurs reprises, Heïdi s'était faufilée dans sa chambre et avait déchirée quelques vêtements à lui et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire la même chose à cette Denali. Jasper s'est amusé à manipuler leurs émotions : désir, tristesse, peur, mélancolie, euphorie et j'en passe. Cullen ne sait pas encore que Bella est derrière tout ça, elle préfère attendre avant de se dévoiler. **

**Enfin bref. J'étais devant l'immense coiffeuse d'Heïdi en train de servir de poupée à ses deux folles. L'une me coiffait et l'autre me maquillait. Je n'avais qu'une envie : que ce calvaire prenne fin et que je puisse enfin me retrouver devant mon fiancé. Après avoir finit avec ma tête, elles me firent enfiler ma robe et Alice plaça la jarretière sous ma cuisse. Heidi me mena vers son grand miroir et une fois devant, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Mes cheveux étaient remontés en un superbe chignon avec quelques mèches qui retombaient, quant au maquillage n'en parlons pas, Alice avait fait des merveilles. Heïdi plaça le voile sur ma tête, et j'étais prête. On frappa à la porte et Alice alla ouvrir. Bella et Rosalie entrèrent, magnifique toutes les deux. Mes deux bourreaux allèrent se préparer pendant que Rose et Bell's étaient avec moi en train de me faire déstresser. Esmé entra pour dire que c'était l'heure et au même moment, Heïdi et Alice sortirent de la salle de bain. Les filles partirent dans la salle prévue pour le mariage et Heïdi resta avec moi en tant que demoiselle d'honneur. Alec et Félix entrèrent pour nous accompagner. Félix et Heïdi sortirent en premier, et Alec me tendit son bras et m'emmena devant l'autel. Le prêtre qui allait nous marier était un ami de mes maîtres et qui avait célébré bon nombre de mariage. C'était un vampire qui avait le même régime alimentaire que les Cullen et il avait célébré le mariage d'Heïdi et Félix. Ma demoiselle d'honneur et le témoin de Demetri entrèrent en premier et une fois la marche nuptiale entamée, mon frère me conduisit jusqu'à mon futur époux.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**J'étais devant le prêtre en train d'attendre Jane. Tous les invités étaient réunis et j'étais vraiment stressé. Les portes s'ouvrirent une première fois et je vis Heïdi et Félix entrer. Heïdi me fit un clin d'œil et alla se placer en face de moi, puis, j'entendis les portes s'ouvrir de nouveau, et je la vis, telle une apparition. Elle était sublime dans sa robe. Je souris malgré moi et si les vampires pouvaient rougir, mon ange serait toute rouge. Alec serra sa sœur dans ses bras puis me la confia. Elle prit ma main et il alla se placer près de Bella. Jane passa son bouquet à Heïdi et le prêtre commença la cérémonie. Plus rien ne comptait à part Jane et moi. J'écoutais à peine les paroles du prêtre puis il dit :**

« Demetri, acceptes-tu de prendre Jane ici présente comme légitime épouse ? »

« Oui je le veux. » acceptai-je.

« Jane, acceptes-tu de prendre Demetri ici présent comme légitime époux ? »

« Oui je le veux. » accepta-t-elle.

**On se passa les alliances aux doigts puis le prêtre annonça :**

« Je vous déclare à présent, mari et femme. Demetri, tu peux embrasser la marier. »

**Je soulevais son voile et je l'embrassais avidement sous les applaudissements des invités. Enfin elle était ma femme. J'attendais ce moment depuis des mois. Je rompis le baiser, elle enroula son bras autour du mien et on se dirigea vers la grande salle où aurait lieu le reste de la cérémonie. On se plaça au centre de la piste pour notre première danse, mais Jane ne connaissait pas la musique car c'est moi qui devais la choisir. Elle me jeta un regard suspect puis la musique retentit. Elle sourit immédiatement en reconnaissant _Everything_ de _Lifehouse_. Elle adorait cette chanson. On commença à danser puis Heïdi et Felix nous rejoignirent, puis plusieurs autres couples dont Bella et Alec. Je regardais ma femme dans les yeux puis lui murmurais :**

« Je t'aime Jane si tu savais. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, à la folie. » me dit-elle tout bas.

**On dansa toute la soirée l'un contre l'autre mais je dû me séparer d'elle le temps qu'elle danse avec nos maîtres, Félix et son frère. J'étais soulagé de la récupérer après toutes ces danses loin d'elle. Puis vint le moment du bouquet. Jane monta sur une estrade, dos aux filles et le lança. Il atterrit dans les bras de… Bella. Ma femme se retourna et éclata de rire suivit des autres, même de Bella. A mon tour. Je devais enlever la jarretière de sous la robe de Jane, et Félix me pointa discrètement Alec du doigt et j'acquiesçais. On allait rire, surtout qu'il était plus occupé à dévorer Bella du regard qu'autre chose. Alice se mit à rire doucement et je compris qu'elle avait vu ce qui allait arriver. Jane s'assit sur une chaise après avoir fait je ne sais quoi avec sa robe puis je m'avançais vers elle, sans la quitter du regard. Elle souleva un peu sa robe et heureusement que j'étais déjà mort parce que sinon c'était la crise cardiaque assurée. Elle se mord la lèvre en plus, elle sait que j'ai du mal à résister quand elle fait ça. Calmes-toi Demetri. J'enlevais sa jarretière avec les dents sous les sifflements des autres, tout doucement, ce qui la fit frissonner. Une fois enlevée, je me remis sur mes pieds et la lançais vers Alec qui sortit de sa contemplation de sa muse.**

« HEY ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Fais pas ton rabat-joie, Bella a eu le bouquet alors toi t'as droit à la jarretière. » dit Felix mais il se prit tout de suite une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Heïdi.

**Ce petit incident fut mit de côté et la soirée continua jusqu'à ce que j'enlevais ma femme et l'entraîna vers notre chambre, à l'autre bout du château. Arrivée devant la porte, je la pris dans mes bras, tradition oblige. **

« Fermes les yeux. » lui dis-je.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est une surprise. » répondis-je.

**Elle obtempéra et ferma les yeux en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. J'ouvris les portes, entra et referma derrière moi. **

« C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

**Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut émerveillée. Je la reposais à terre et elle plaça ses mains devant sa bouche, émue. Des pétales de roses rouges et blanches traçaient un chemin jusqu'à notre lit, et quelques bougies étaient allumées.**

« Ça te plaît ma chérie ? » lui demandai-je en encerclant sa taille.

« J'adore. Demetri c'est trop beau. Comment t'as fais ? » dit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

« On m'a aidé mais je ne te dirai pas qui. C'est un secret. » dis-je en scellant la conversation par un baiser.

**Je me retrouvais allongé sur le dos dans notre lit avec Jane sur moi et elle me dit en me mordillant l'oreille :**

« Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

**Je grognais mais n'eus pas le temps d'apprécier pleinement ce qu'elle me fit endurer qu'elle se leva, et partit dans la salle de bain en riant. Elle en ressortit deux minutes plus tard avec les cheveux lâchés et elle ne portait rien à part sa guêpière. Je déglutis péniblement et madame ça la fait rire. J'étais tellement absorbé par ses courbes que je me retrouvais de nouveau sur le dos et les lèvres de ma douce sur les miennes. Elle était à califourchon sur moi et elle me débarrassa de ma veste, ma chemise et de mon pantalon en moins de deux. Je la fis basculer en un clin d'œil afin de me retrouver sur elle. Je plaçais ses bras au dessus de sa tête et j'attaquais son cou que j'embrassais fiévreusement. Elle gémit au fur et à mesure que ma bouche descendait le long de son corps. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, j'en pouvais plus. Rien que la robe qu'elle portait était propice au péché mais là, je suis prisonnier du vice. Je ne pris même pas la peine de la déshabiller correctement, je lui arrachai chaque morceau de tissu qui se trouvait sur elle. J'enlevais mon boxer en vitesse et me positionnai entre ses jambes. Je l'embrassai et sans crier gare, je la pénétrais en lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on faisait l'amour mais chaque fois était un pur délice. Je bougeai lentement en elle, lui arrachant des petits gémissements. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme. _Ma_ femme.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JANE :**_

**Oh Seigneur que c'était bon. Demetri bougeait lentement en moi mais j'en voulais plus. Il le savait mais il aimait jouer avec moi. Ses pénétrations se firent de plus en plus lentes. Je vais le tuer. **

« Demetri…arrêtes de…me…tor…turer…comme ça. » le suppliai-je.

« Je croyais que c'était ta spécialité la torture beauté. » me taquina-t-il.

« Arrêtes de jouer et fais moi l'amour. Vite. » dis-je impatiente.

**Il me sourit et accéléra enfin le mouvement. L'orgasme me frappa de plein fouet et Demetri vint peu de temps après moi mais, il ne me laissa pas le temps de me remettre qu'il recommença encore et encore toute la nuit sans aucune fatigue. Il s'assit sur le lit, moi toujours collée à lui et me fit de nouveau l'amour pour la quinzième fois au moins, si ce n'est pas plus. Et ce n'était pas finit car on n'avait aucunement l'intention de sortir de la chambre durant plusieurs jours. J'allais être affamée en sortant de cette chambre mais ça en vaut la peine car tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que je sois liée à Demetri pour l'éternité.**


	16. Face à face

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD :<strong>_

**Il ne manquait plus que ça. Une invitation des Volturi pour le mariage de Jane et Demetri. Heureusement, à notre arrivée à Volterra, ils n'ont pas essayé de me recruter mais j'ai passé une semaine de fou. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me faisait subir tout ça ? Qui était à l'origine de ça ? La moitié de mes vêtements avaient été mis en lambeaux et ceux de ma Tanya aussi. Si j'attrape celui qui a commandité ça je l'étripe. Pour l'instant, j'étais dans la salle de bal et c'était le jour du mariage. Tanya était accrochée à mon bras puis elle se précipita dans la foulée pour attraper le bouquet mais il fut attrapé par la nouvelle parmi les Volturi. Hum, elle était belle. Même très belle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder Alec, qui lui rendait bien ses sourires. Il se reçut la jarretière de Jane par Demetri puis j'entendis Félix lui dire de pas se plaindre car Bella avait attrapée le bouquet. Une minute, il a bien dit _BELLA _? Mais ce n'est pas possible elle est morte cette humaine. Je tergiversais toute la soirée et j'avais beau la regarder, je n'arrivais pas à voir Bella en elle. Ce vampire était sublime et Bella était, et bien, elle n'était pas terrible pour une humaine. J'étais sorti avec elle car j'étais attiré par son sang et que je voulais voir jusqu'où irait mon self-control. Quitter Forks après l'incident de son anniversaire était la meilleure décision de ma vie et je pouvais revoir Tanya plus souvent qu'avant. J'étudiais ce vampire mais je ne voyais toujours rien. Son visage était pratiquement caché par ses cheveux lissés et elle était presque tout le temps en train d'embrasser Alec. Yeurk ! Elle pourrait choisir mieux. Je découvrirais bien qui est cette fille. Le lendemain de la cérémonie, plusieurs clans rentrèrent chez eux après avoir dit aux Rois de présenter leurs meilleurs vœux aux mariés. Aro avait proposé à Carlisle de rester encore un peu et il accepta après avoir demandé l'avis au reste de la famille, qui avait accepté sans hésitation. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ? Je sentis quelqu'un me bousculer et un choc électrique me parcourra. Mais bordel il se passe quoi dans ce château ? Et qui est cette fille, bon sang ? Elle se mit à rire puis elle se retourna vers moi et me dit :**

« T'as vraiment dû te forcer à être avec moi pour pas me reconnaître, Edward ! »

**Je ne comprenais toujours pas quand elle me montra son poignet droit où j'y vis la marque d'une morsure. Oh merde !**

« Bella ? » demandai-je sous le choc.

« HALLELUJAH, il a enfin comprit. Mieux vaut tard que jamais » s'écria-t-elle.

« T'aurais jamais dû devenir l'une des nôtres Bella. Je suis parti pour te protéger. » lui dis-je en tentant de paraître convaincant et de ne pas lui laisser comprendre que j'étais parti parce que je n'en avais rien à faire d'elle.

« Oh mais ne t'en fais pas je sais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi ce jour-là. Tu me l'as clairement fait comprendre et puis, je sais tout sur toi et Tanya. » rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

**Hein ? Comment elle sait ça ? **

« Oh faites, t'as apprécié ton séjour ? Pas trop triste de la perte de tes vêtements et de ceux de ta bimbo ? » me demanda-t-elle.

**Je pouvais sentir le sarcasme dans sa voix. Quoi, c'est sa faute tout ce qui nous est arrivé avec Tanya ?**

_« ESPÈCE DE GARCE C'EST TOI QUI A DÉCHIRÉ TOUTES MES ROBES ? » hurla Tanya et elle se retrouva à mes côtés en un rien de temps et était prête à se jeter sur Bella._

« Dis à ta poupée de se calmer. » dit Bella.

« Oh non je ne me calmerai pas, je vais te faire payer ! » cria Tanya.

_« Calmes toi Denali ! » _

**C'était Heïdi qui venait d'arriver avec une paire de ciseaux dans les mains et elle s'amusait à le faire claquer.**

« Ce n'est pas Bella qui a déchiré vos vêtements. **(Coup de ciseaux) **C'est moi. » dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

« D'ailleurs, t'appelais ça des robes ? J'aurais plutôt dis des draps. » dit Rosalie.

« Où est-ce que tu t'es fournis Tanya ? Chez Garce & Cie ? » demanda Alice.

« Il devait y avoir un rayon rien que pour elle. » poursuivit Rose.

**Elles ne vont pas s'y mettre toutes les deux ? Mes frères et Félix se retenaient de rire et je voyais que mes parents et les Rois aussi. **

« Laissons les discuter entres _'jeunes' _!_ »_ proposa Aro aux autres.

**Ils acquiescèrent et quittèrent le grand salon. Je reportais mon attention sur Bella qui me regardait avec un sourire en coin.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » lui demandai-je énervé.

« Comme ça. En faites, vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne te repointe pas à Forks. J'ai quelques amis là-bas qui n'attendent que ton retour pour te mettre une raclée pour ce que tu m'as fait subir. Et puis, quand ils vont savoir qu'en faites, tu as seulement joué avec moi, je crois que même les filles t'en voudront, encore plus. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Quelles filles ? » questionna Jasper.

« Les imprégnées des loups. Et il y a même Angela, qui je dois dire m'a traité de folle quand elle a su ce que t'étais réellement. » répondit-elle.

« Angela connaît notre secret ? » s'étonna Alice.

« Etant donné qu'Embry s'est imprégné d'elle il a bien fallu lui expliquer qui était les sangs-froids. » dit Bella en souriant encore plus. « D'ailleurs, je vais leur passer un coup de fil étant donné que, d'après ce que j'ai compris vous retournez à Forks dans quelques jours. »

« Tu ne vas pas les appeler Bella ? » demandai-je.

« Oh je vais me gêner tiens. Faut bien que je les informe que le garçon qui m'a brisé le cœur retourne à Forks et puis, il va falloir que vous reparliez du traité. Je vais essayer de demander à Sam de former une sorte d'alliance entre vos deux clans mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils t'acceptent Eddy. » rétorqua-t-elle.

**Et elle partit suivit des filles. Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette petite garce ?**

« C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITES DE GARCE ? » cria-t-elle en revenant.

« T'AS QUOI ? » crièrent les autres.

« Comment t'as su ce que je pensais ? » demandai-je plus qu'énervé.

« Edward vaut mieux que tu te calmes. » me prévient Jasper.

« Tu viens de traiter Bella de garce ? » demanda Alec, calme.

**Il était beaucoup trop calme à mon goût. S'il aimait Bella je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'essaye pas de me tuer après que j'ai insulté sa soit disant chérie. Bella se mit à me grogner dessus.**

« Vaut mieux que tu te barres de Volterra Edward, sinon tu risques de le regretter sérieusement. » me menaça-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire hein ? T'es capable de rien à part grogner. » ricana Tanya.

**Je ricanais doucement mais j'avais tort car je me retrouvais par terre. Ça fait mal** **nom d'un chien. Tanya criait elle aussi puis la douleur cessa. Je me relevais tant bien que mal et je vis Alec soutenir Bella. Hein ? Je comprends plus rien moi. Alec prends Bella dans ses bras et lui dit tendrement :**

« Bella, il faut que tu reprennes des forces. »

**Beurk ! Depuis quand Alec Volturi est devenu gentil ? Il ne va tout de même pas lui faire tuer un humain ? Il sortit de la pièce à vitesse vampirique et Heïdi proposa à ma famille :**

« Si vous avez soif les cuisines sont remplis de poches de sang animales. C'est un pacte que nos maîtres ont conclu avec les loups-garous pour Bella. »

« Merci Heïdi ! » dirent mes sœurs.

**Et toute ma famille partit, en me laissant seul avec Félix, Heïdi et Tanya.**

« Ecoutes moi bien Cullen. Tu fais du mal à ma petite sœur et c'est moi qui te démembre. » grogna Felix puis il sortit à son tour avec Heïdi.

**Non mais c'est quoi leur problème ?**


	17. Semaine à Volterra

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Cool, les Cullen restaient encore une semaine à Volterra. J'allais pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec eux et puis, Jazz et Alice vont m'aider à développer leurs pouvoirs. Alec et moi étions dans la cuisine avec les autres et il ne me quitta pas d'une semelle. Utiliser le pouvoir de Jane sur ces deux abrutis en même temps m'avait épuisé. Alec refusait que je m'entraîne pour l'instant car il voulait que je reprenne des forces alors avec les filles, Heïdi inclus, on allait se balader dans le jardin pendant que les garçons iraient s'entraîner. Avant de me laisser partir avec les filles, Alec m'embrassa tendrement ce qui provoqua des_ « oh comme c'est mignon »_ de la part des filles ou bien un _« prenez vous une chambre »_ de la part d'Emmett et Félix. Jazz s'était contenté de sourire. Une fois que mon chéri m'avait relâché, Heïdi m'entraîna dans les jardins extérieurs, suivit de Rose et Alice. **

« Bell's, va falloir qu'on aille faire du shopping avant qu'on quitte Volterra. » me dit Alice.

« Lily, je ne sais pas si je peux me contrôler face à des humains. Je ne suis vampire que depuis quelques jours. » répondis-je doucement.

« T'en fais pas, il ne se passera rien. On attendra que Jane veuille bien sortir de sa chambre avec son mari. Pour l'instant ils n'ont pas encore prit de décision. Trop occupé. » m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu m'étonnes. Tu crois que le lit est encore debout ? » demanda Rosalie amusée.

« Y a de grande chance pour qu'il ne le soit plus à l'heure qu'il est. » ria Heïdi.

« En parlant de ça Bella, où est-ce que t'en es avec Alec ? » demanda Alice en chantonnant.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Elle parle de sexe Bella. » me dit Heïdi.

« Oh ! » fis-je simplement.

« Bella, vous n'avez encore rien fait ? » demanda Rose.

« Bah, pas encore, il ne veut pas me brusquer, je le sens. Il préfère attendre que je sois prête. » répondis-je timidement.

« Est-ce que tu te sens prête Bella ? » demanda à son tour Heidi.

**Je ne répondis pas et me contenta de fixer l'immense fontaine qu'il y avait dans les jardins. Il est vrai que depuis quelques jours je pensais à passer le cap avec Alec. Je l'aime plus que tout et lui au moins n'avait pas hésité à me transformer et ne joue pas avec moi. Alors oui, je suis prête à faire l'amour avec lui. Je me retournais vers les filles et me contentai de sourire et d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Rose s'approcha et dit :**

« Dans ce cas, il faut que tu lui fasses comprendre. On va d'abord le titiller un peu. »

« Comment ça ? » demandai-je.

« On va éveiller son désir pour toi, présent soit-il certes mais, il faut le faire craquer. » expliqua Heïdi.

« Et pour ça il n'y qu'une solution. » dit Alice.

« DU SHOPPING » s'écrièrent-t-elles en même temps.

**Et merde ! Je pensais pouvoir y échapper mais non. Elles m'entraînèrent avec elles et après avoir fait un saut par les cuisines afin de prendre quelques poches de sang au cas où, je me retrouvais dans la Ferrari d'Heïdi et direction le centre commercial sauf qu'on ne restait pas à Volterra. En moins d'une heure et demie, nous étions à Milan. Elle se gara au parking souterrain du centre commercial et heureusement que je ne pouvais plus ressentir de fatigue parce que sinon je serai par terre à l'heure qu'il est. Elles m'ont fait faire tous les magasins possibles. Elles m'ont tout achetés. Chaussures de toutes sortes, pantalons, jupes, robes, décolté, et de la lingerie. J'en pouvais plus et en plus elles voulaient commencer à me prendre pour une poupée lorsqu'on sera de retour à Volterra. Non mais ça ne va pas. Il faisait nuit quand on était de retour à Volterra, et les filles rangèrent les affaires dans mon dressing, enfin notre dressing à Alec et moi. Malgré les tonnes de fringues, il y avait encore de la place. Seigneur ! Elles commençaient à sortir des vêtements alors je profitais que la porte était ouverte et je filais en courant à vitesse grand V dans la salle d'entraînement. Une fois là-bas, je me jetais dans les bras d'Alec qui tomba à la renverse.**

« Oh qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sauve-moi. » dis-je _« apeurée »._

« Mais de quoi ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

_« BELLA REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » crièrent trois voix féminines._

« Ou plutôt de qui. » ria-t-il.

**Il nous releva mais je ne le lâchais pas. **

« Où vous étiez toutes la journée ? » demanda Emmett.

« Ces folles m'ont emmenées faire les boutiques à Milan et maintenant elles veulent que je fasse le mannequin et c'est hors de question. » répondis-je pendant que les garçons riaient.

« Bella, t'as pas oublié pour quelle raison on a fait ça ? » demanda Heïdi qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

« Non j'ai pas oublié mais vous voulez pas attendre demain s'il vous plaît ? En plus je dois m'entraîner. » couinai-je dans le cou d'Alec.

« Attention Bella, demain. » m'avertit Alice.

« Oui Chef ! » dis-je en faisant le salut de l'armée tout en restant dans les bras de mon chéri.

**Et l'entraînement commença. J'arrivais à maîtriser un peu mieux mon bouclier, ainsi que les dons d'Alec et Jane que je contrôlais parfaitement. Jazz m'aida à me servir de son pouvoir, pareil pour Alice. Je m'entraînais sans relâche jusqu'à ce que mes forces commencent à diminuer, ce qui me valut un sermon de la part d'Alec. J'allais me nourrir et une fois en forme, je les rejoignis dans la salle vidéo où ils avaient mis un film sur les combats illégaux : _Never Back Down_. Je me calais près d'Alec et durant le film, les filles firent un débat sur qui était le plus beau : _Jake Tyler_ ou _Ryan McCarty_. Rose et Heïdi préféraient _Ryan_, et Alice préférait _Jake_. Elles me demandèrent mon avis et je répondis que j'étais du même avis qu'Alice, ce qui provoqua des grognements de la part d'Alec. Je ris et il me serra dans ses bras. On regarda des films toute la nuit puis, vers neuf heures du matin, les filles m'enlevèrent malgré les protestations d'Alec. Et c'est parti pour la semaine torture. Les filles avaient prévues de m'habiller de façon à faire craquer Alec et à lui montrer que j'étais prête à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elles m'ont fait faire la totale : jupe courte, moulante, bustier, mini-short, dos nus, et même des tenues d'entraînements sexy. Il en a bavé le pauvre. Les garçons, excepté Alec bien sûr, avaient été mis au courant et ils approuvèrent totalement. Par contre ce que je n'ai pas appréciai, ce sont les pensées plus que déplacées de la part d'Edward. Après ce qu'il m'a fait il croit quoi, que je vais me glisser sous ses draps ? C'est beau de rêver mais dans mon cas ce serait plutôt un cauchemar. La fin de la semaine approchait, tout comme le départ des Cullen pour Forks. J'avais appelé la meute et Sam m'a dit qu'il discuterait avec Carlisle et que pour moi, il ferait n'importe quoi, même s'allier avec les Cullen. A une exception près : Paul et Jared avaient criés haut et fort que si Edward se pointait, ils allaient se défouler. Je leur aie quand même dit de faire attention puis j'avais raccroché. Je me promenais dans les couloirs quand j'entendis des rires que je reconnu de suite. Jane et Demetri avaient enfin décidés de sortir de leur antre. Je les vis tout sourire et je leur souris moi aussi. Quand Jane vit ma tenue, elle me demanda ce qui se passait, et je leur expliquais. Voilà tout ce que trouva à dire Demetri :**

« Décoinces le Bella. Ça va lui faire du bien, et à toi aussi crois-moi ! »

**Puis ils étaient partis chasser en riant. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine mais en passant par ma chambre, je me suis sentie tiré par le bras et en moins d'une seconde, je me suis retrouvé sur mon lit, plaqué avec force, et une voix qui me dit :**

« Je crois que t'as assez joué avec moi Bell's, hein ? »

**Alec ! Je souris et il m'embrassa d'une force que s'en fut trop. Mes jambes se placèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille et il se mit à grogner. On s'est retrouvé tout nu en moins de deux. Et bien, j'ai dû lui faire de l'effet. Je sens que je ne vais pas sortir de cette chambre avant un moment. **


	18. Torture

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ALEC :<strong>_

**Non mais pour qui il se prend ce Cullen ? Traiter ma Bella de garce, il n'a pas vu la sienne de copine. Elle remporte le titre haut la main. A cause de ces deux parasites, ma Bella a utilisé le pouvoir de Jane sur eux, et ça la affaibli. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour me retenir de leur arracher la tête mais le plus important c'est que Bella se nourrisse et reprenne des forces. Je l'emmenais dans les cuisines puis après avoir mangé, les filles sont parti dans le jardin, mais pas avant que j'embrasse ma belle, ce qui provoqua des commentaires gentils chez les filles et pour les garçons, seul Jasper n'avait rien dit mais, Emmett et Félix, restent Emmett et Félix et sortent le genre de phrases où on s'aperçoit du degré de leur mentalité. On alla s'entraîner pendant toute la journée, quand quelqu'un me sauta dessus et je me retrouvais au sol. Bella ! Elle veut que je la sauve mais de quoi ? J'eus ma réponse quand j'entendis trois voix de filles hurler. J'ignore ce qu'Heïdi, Rose et Alice manigancent, ni même Bella, puisqu'apparemment elle est au courant, mais Bella avait réussi à les persuader de reporter leur séance mode à demain. Elle s'entraîna ensuite pendant des heures, ce qui lui valut une baisse de régime. Je la réprimandais, sans être méchant toutefois et lui ordonna d'aller se nourrir. Elle nous avait rejoints après et elle s'était lové dans mes bras pendant qu'on regardait des films, ce qui valut un grognement de ma part lorsqu'elle débattit avec les filles sur qui était le plus beau dans le film. Vers neuf heures du matin, malgré mes protestations, les filles m'enlevèrent Bella, et Alice me dit simplement :**

« Ne t'en fais pas Alec, on te la ramène dans une heure, voir deux ! »

**Rien que ça ! Mais elles ont quoi derrière la tête ? Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'elles étaient déjà parties. Je soupirai et Emmett me dit en riant :**

« Tu vas en chier mon vieux. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je curieux.

« Tu vas en chier c'est tout. » dit-il simplement.

« Oui mais encore. » m'impatientai-je.

« On a ordre de ne rien dire ou plus rien pendant une semaine. » dit Félix.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne ferez pas pour du sexe les gars, sérieux. » m'exaspérai-je.

« T'inquiètes pas, tu verras pourquoi on garde le secret. Et à mon humble avis, tu vas apprécier. » intervint Jasper.

**Je me contentais d'hocher la tête en soupirant quand Emmett et Félix jouèrent à Guitar Hero. Non mais que quelqu'un les arrête ils sont en train de massacrer la musique. Jasper était aussi peu convaincu que moi par leur talent inexistant mais bon, si ça leur faisait plaisir de croire qu'ils sont doués. C'était comme ça pendant plus de deux heures et je n'en pouvais plus. **

_« Hum hum ! » entendis-je quelqu'un se racler la gorge._

**Je levais mes yeux et là, si mes yeux pouvaient sortir de là où ils étaient, ils feraient des bonds de quinze mètres. Bella était devant moi, une jupe noire moulante qui lui arrivait aux genoux, des bottes noires et un haut rouge. Alice la fit tourner et, merde c'est un dos nu. **

« Alec, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » chantonna Heidi.

**Ce que j'en pense ? Je vais lui sauter dessus voilà ce que j'en pense.**

« Alec tu devrais fermer la bouche. » ria Félix.

« Désolé c'est juste que, tu es, whoaw. » dis-je à Bella.

**Elle me sourit et elle vint s'asseoir près de moi. Oh merde elle s'assoit sur mes genoux, ce n'est pas une trop bonne idée car je me sens un peu à l'étroit. Je sentis une onde de calme me parcourir et je remercie Jasper du regard. Bella se colla contre moi en posant une main contre mon dos et en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Félix éteignit les lumières et mit un film d'horreur. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir le titre du film car j'essayais de me retenir de ne pas sauter sur Bella. Oh non, elle vient de passer sa main sous ma chemise et elle me force à poser une de mes mains sur ses jambes. Résiste Alec, résiste, ne te laisse pas avoir. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de reprendre mon calme mais merde, voilà que maintenant elle me mort l'oreille. C'est sûr elle veut que je craque, mais je ne craquerai pas. Je ne craquerai pas. Et merde je vais craquer. Je me défis de l'étreinte de Bella et souffla :**

« Excusez-moi je reviens. »

**Et je sortis à vitesse grand V de la salle, et je les entendis rire. Je ne sais pas vraiment où j'allais mais j'atterris dans le grand salon où mes maîtres, Chelsea, Carlisle, Esmé et les deux cloportes y étaient. _(Edward & Tanya pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris) _Au lieu de m'asseoir, je me tapais la tête contre le mur le plus proche, qui se mit à trembler, ce qui me valut des questions inquiétantes de la part de mes maîtres.**

_« Alec, tu te sens bien ? » me demanda Caïus._

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. » marmonnai-je.

_« Nous pourrions peut-être t'aider ? » demanda à son tour Marcus._

« Ça m'étonnerait que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit maître. » murmurai-je.

_« Alec ? » m'appela Aro._

**Je soufflais un bon coup et une fois calme, je me retournais et dis :**

« Maître ? »

**Il me tendit la main.**

« Croyez-moi maître, vous ne voulez pas savoir. » affirmai-je.

**J'entendis un grognement et je regardais la provenance. Edward. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce bouffon ? Il grogna encore plus. **

« Toi, tu sors de ma tête. » m'énervai-je.

« On se calme tous les deux. » dit Sulpicia qui venait d'entrer avec l'épouse de Caïus.

« Alec, aurais-tu vu Bella ? » me demanda Anthenadora.

**Je me pris immédiatement la tête dans les mains en soupirant.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Marcus.

« Je pense que ça a un rapport avec le nouveau look de Bella. J'ai entendu dire que les filles l'avaient emmenés faire les boutiques à Milan hier. » entendis expliquer Chelsea.

« Dévaliser tu veux dire. Parce que telle que je connais mes filles, elles n'ont pas dû revenir avec quelques sacs. » riait Esmé.

_« Vous vouliez me voir Sulpicia ? » _

**Bella venait d'entrer et j'évitais de la regarder ou bien je ne répondrais plus de mes actes.**

_« Bella, tu es sublime. » dit Aro._

_« Merci. » répondit-elle._

**Ils continuèrent de parler mais je devais sortir de la pièce, sauf qu'en ouvrant les yeux, je vis Bella se mordre la lèvre inférieure. C'en est trop ! **

« Euh, faut que j'y aille ! » averti-je.

**Et je partis. J'allais dans la salle d'entraînement me défouler un peu mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Bella et son corps. Et toute la semaine, elle n'a fait que me chauffer. J'en peux plus et mes maîtres trouvaient ça amusant. Le départ des Cullen approchait et à l'heure qu'il est, j'étais dans ma chambre et j'avais décidé que Bella avait assez joué avec moi. La porte de notre chambre était ouverte et je l'entendis rire avec Jane et Demetri qui avaient enfin décidés de sortir de leur antre. J'entendis leur conversation et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Bella jouait avec moi depuis le début de la semaine parce qu'elle voulait titiller mon désir pour elle, et bien elle va être servie. Quand elle passa par notre porte, je lui pris le bras, ferma notre porte à clé, et la plaqua sur notre lit très fort.**

« Je crois que t'as assez joué avec moi Bell's, hein ? »

**Elle me sourit et je l'embrassais. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, ce qui me fit grogner. Je nous déshabiller en vitesse et je la regardais droit dans les yeux en me plaçant entre ses jambes. **

« Désolé Bell's, mais je ne peux plus me retenir. » soupirai-je.

« Qui te dit que je veux que tu te retiennes ? » demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

**Elle veut ma mort. Alec tu es déjà mort crétin. J'embrassais ma belle et entrais en elle avec une telle force qu'elle laissa échapper un cri. Je ne bougeais pas, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à ma taille quelques secondes puis, je commençais à faire des lents va et viens. Je caressais ses jambes en même temps et l'embrassais. Notre respiration devint saccadée au fil des minutes mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je voulais faire durer ce moment pendant des heures tellement j'avais attendu. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'elle m'a fait cette semaine, j'ai quand même le droit de relâcher mes pulsions. Je sentis les parois de Bella se contracter autour de moi et l'orgasme nous frappa en même temps. Je me laissais tomber de tout mon poids sur son corps et enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je sentis les lèvres de Bella sur ma peau, puis, lorsqu'elle arriva à mon oreille, elle dit en la mordillant :**

« T'es déjà fatigué ou t'es d'attaque pour un deuxième round ? »

**Je la regardais avec un sourire gourmand puis fondit sur ses lèvres et le deuxième round commença. A l'heure qu'il est, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, vampires, enfin bref. J'étais à ma place.**


	19. Le secret de Claire

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Whoaw ! J'ai passé les deux semaines les plus torrides de toute ma vie. Depuis que Jake était en vacances, il me faisait l'amour dans tous les endroits où on se retrouvait. Sa voiture, son garage, sa cuisine, sur la plage et il n'a même pas été capable de se retenir dans la salle de bain de Sam et Emily. Je dois dire que je l'avais un peu cherché car j'étais vêtue d'un short en jean assez court et d'un débardeur décolté et près du corps. Bien sûr, Sam et Emily n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'on avait fait car j'avais dit que je ne me sentais pas bien et ils m'ont cru. Oh Mon Dieu. Il allait me rendre dingue. Pendant que les garçons étaient entre eux, avec les filles ont s'est donnés rendez-vous au restaurant des parents de Kim. J'entrais et je les vis à une table. J'allais les rejoindre et Emily me dit :**

« Ah, enfin ma cousine se décide à se montrer. Pas trop fatigué ? »

« Si tu savais. » soupirai-je.

« D'après Embry, Jake et toi n'arrêtaient pas de, enfin tu vois quoi. » dit Angela.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, il est tellement sexy que j'ai du mal à résister. » m'extasiai-je.

« C'est comme pour Kim et Jared. » fit remarquer Rachel.

« Tu peux pas comprendre Angela. » dis-je simplement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je suis si innocente que ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Toutes les filles, moi y compris, la regardait avec des yeux ronds.**

« Ne me dis pas que toi et Embry vous avez… » questionna Claire.

« Oui. » dit-elle doucement.

« Quand ça ? » demanda Emily.

« Le soir de la remise des diplômes quand on est rentré chez lui. » souriait-elle.

« Petite cachottière, ça fait plus d'une semaine que t'as couché avec lui et tu nous le dis pas ? » riais-je.

« Désolé. » dit-elle timidement.

**On se mit toutes à rire puis Kim nous apporta des boissons et Emily prit la parole :**

« Alors les filles voilà, si je vous ai réuni ici c'était pour vous parler du mariage. On a fixé une date. »

« C'est génial, alors c'est pour quand ? » demandai-je, excitée comme une puce.

« Le vingt-quatre août. » répondit Emily.

« C'est super, on va t'aider à tout organiser. » dit Rachel.

« Leah et Rachel, vous voulez bien être mes demoiselles d'honneurs ? » demanda Emily.

« OUI ! » avions-nous criés en même temps.

« Avec Claire on va vous faire le repas le plus somptueux crois-moi. Et le gâteau je n'en parle même pas. Ma mère est la pro des gâteaux de mariages. » proposa Kim.

« Et moi je ferai des clichés du mariage. Mon père m'a fait cadeau du matériel exprès. » dit Angela.

« Vous êtes gentilles. » dit ma cousine, émue.

**On discutait du mariage pendant des heures, puis, avant que Kim et Claire ne commencent leurs services, cette dernière nous dit, un peu gênée : **

« Les filles je, j'ai besoin que, vous me conseillez sur, un truc. »

« Bien sûr qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Angela gentiment.

« Et bien, ça fait un moment que j'y pense et, euh, ça concerne Quil et je, et bien je, j'ai… » bégaya-t-elle.

**Faut qu'elle arrête de bégayer parce que sinon demain on y est encore. Mais gentille comme je suis, je vais lui épargner des bégaiements supplémentaires et dis à sa place :**

« Tu veux te le faire ! »

**Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.**

« Je n'aurai pas dit ça aussi crument mais, c'est ça. » confirma-t-elle.

« Claire, tu es sûre que tu es prête ? Je veux dire, ça fait seulement un an et… » commença Kim mais Claire la coupa.

« Justement Kimmy, ça fait un an. Je suis revenue à La Push car d'après mon thérapeute, il n'y a que chez moi, entouré de mes amis que j'arriverai à oublier. Et Quil me fait oublier chaque jour ce drame. Il est là pour moi comme toi tu l'as été les deux premiers mois qui ont suivit cet incident. » expliqua Claire.

**On est perdu avec les filles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu vivre comme drame notre Claire ?**

« Claire, il t'es arrivé quoi ? » demanda Rachel.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon endroit les filles. Kim, montez dans ta chambre pour en discuter. » nous dit Mr Andrews.

**Kim nous demandait de la suivre et on se retrouvait toutes les six dans sa grande chambre. Claire s'assit sur le lit avec Kim et avec les autres, on se mit sur des chaises et des fauteuils. **

« La raison pour laquelle je suis parti à Chicago l'année dernière c'est parce que j'ai, j'ai été violée. » avoua-t-elle.

**Les filles et moi étions choqués et Angela commençait à pleurer. Claire nous raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Un an plus tôt, le bal du lycée de La Push.**_

_**Kim Andrews et Claire Austin se trouvaient dans le gymnase où avait été organisé le bal de fin d'année. Elles avaient décidés d'y aller en solo puisque ni Kim ni Claire n'avaient été invitées par le garçon qu'elles voulaient. Elles avaient refusées toutes les invitations, n'étant ni Jared Moreno ni Quil Ateara. Elles discutaient tranquillement sur les estrades tout en riant, puis, vers 23 heures, Claire se leva.**_

_« Je reviens Kimmy je vais aux toilettes. » dit-elle à son amie._

_« Ok, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » demanda Kim._

_« Non ça va aller ma belle. » affirma son amie._

_**Kim acquiesça et Claire partie aux toilettes. Dix minutes plus tard, elle en sortie et marchait dans les couloirs du lycée en direction du gymnase quand quelqu'un lui bloqua la bouche et l'entraîna dans une pièce sombre. Il la plaqua au sol et malgré les tentatives de Claire de se débattre, l'inconnu réussit à la maîtriser et il prit possession d'elle. Elle hurlait mais personne ne l'entendit à cause de la musique qui retentissait dans tout le lycée. Pendant ce temps dans le gymnase, Kim commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence de son amie. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et se dit qu'elle aurait dû l'accompagner. Elle sortit du gymnase sous les regards envieux des garçons. Une fois dans le couloir, elle prit son portable qui était accroché par une ficelle sur son mollet droit et composa le numéro de Claire plusieurs fois mais tomba sur la messagerie. Elle était vraiment angoissée et imaginait le pire pour sa meilleure amie. La panique commençait à naître en elle et elle se mit à crier :**_

_« CLAIRE ? CLAIRE OÙ ES-TU ? CLAIRE ? RÉPONDS-MOI ! CLAIRE ! »_

_**Elle allait pour partir à sa recherche quand elle vit Jared et Paul qui la regardaient bizarrement. Elle n'y fit pas attention et partie en continuant d'appeler son amie. Elle s'arrêta devant une pièce quand elle entendit quelqu'un dire son nom faiblement. Elle entra dans la pièce et vit son amie la robe à moitié déchirée et des hématomes sur le corps. Elle se précipita vers elle et dit en pleurant :**_

_« Claire, oh Seigneur. Claire. Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. »_

_« K-Ki-Kim, j'ai, j'ai froid. » répondit Claire faiblement._

_« Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. »_

_**Kim aida Claire à se relever et pendant le trajet jusqu'au parking, elle croisa Jacob Black avec Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Paul Matthews et Jared Moreno. Quand ils virent l'état de Claire, Paul demanda :**_

_« Oh merde, tu veux qu'on t'aide ? »_

_« Non merci. » répondit-elle froidement et repartie._

_**Mais Claire manquait de force et elle failli tomber, mais Kim la porta et sortit sous le regard ébahis des garçons. Une fois Claire dans sa voiture, Kim fonça à l'hôpital. Elle entra et le Docteur Cullen arriva. Il l'emmena dans une chambre pour l'examiner et Kim appela ses parents et ceux de Claire. Une heure plus tard, Claire était réveillée et le Chef Swan l'interrogeait. Kim s'en voulait de ne pas avoir accompagnée son amie comme elle l'aurait dû. Elle fût d'autant plus triste car Claire partait à Chicago avec ses parents deux mois après l'incident et depuis ce jour, elles se sont renfermées sur elles-mêmes car elles n'étaient rien l'une sans l'autre.**_

_**Fin du flash-back **_

**Au même moment dans le garage de Jake, les garçons étaient tout aussi déboussolés que les filles après que Quil leur ait raconté pourquoi Claire était aussi réservée.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**Dites-moi que c'est un rêve et que je vais me réveiller ? Ce n'est pas possible. Claire s'est faite violer il y a un an. Je me rappelais du bal de promo de l'année dernière où on avait vu une jeune fille supporter une autre fille. C'était Kim qui venait de trouver sa meilleure amie seule, dans une salle à moitié dessapée et battue. Quil nous avait dit tout ça car Claire en avait marre de nous cacher la vérité. Si je le retrouve celui qui avait osé lui faire ça je lui fais la peau. Je n'étais pas le seul à penser ça, tous les autres aussi. Après nous être remis de nos émotions, je partis prendre une douche rapide et rejoignit les garçons chez Kim. Je vis Leah qui m'attendait devant le restaurant, toute tristounette alors je la pris dans mes bras et elle s'accrocha à moi comme à une bouée. Elle pleura et je la laissais faire. Elle voulait qu'on rentre donc j'allais prévenir les autres que Leah était fatiguée puis je rentrais chez moi avec mon amour. Elle n'avait pas faim et moi non plus. Je dois avouer que d'apprendre que votre petite sœur s'est fait violer, ça coupe l'appétit. Car oui, Claire était notre petite sœur, comme toutes les filles du groupe. Une fois dans ma chambre, Leah m'attira à elle et m'embrassa. Je sentis qu'elle avait besoin d'oublier ce qu'elle avait apprit alors je ne résistais pas. Je la déshabillé doucement et lui procurai de la tendresse et de l'amour cette nuit-là. Mes caresses et mes baisers étaient doux et elle semblait apprécier. Elle s'endormit dans mes bras juste après l'amour et je m'endormis peu après, tout en gardant la femme de ma vie près de moi. Je l'aimais tellement que j'étais prêt à aller au bout du monde avec elle !**


	20. Le passé ressurgit

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE CLAIRE :<strong>_

**Je me réveillais contre un corps chaud et musclé. Je me retournais et vis mon Quil dormir paisiblement en ronronnant. Je le regardais dormir tout en caressant ses belles boucles brunes et je repensais à hier. J'avais vidé mon sac et avoué aux filles mon passé, pourquoi j'avais quitté la réserve l'année dernière. D'un côté ça fait du bien, mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde avec de la pitié ou de la compassion. J'ai déjà donné. J'espère que les garçons l'ont compris car mon chéri leur a dit mon secret hier, avec mon consentement. J'étais aussi prête à franchir le cap avec lui mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne veux pas être trop brusque ou quoi. Il attend depuis six mois et malgré le fait qu'il m'a dit qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra, je sais bien que des fois il a dû mal à se retenir mais il ne veut pas le montrer. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes réflexions que je n'avais pas remarqué que mon chéri était réveillé jusqu'à ce que je sente son nez se glisser dans mes cheveux.**

« A quoi tu penses mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à moitié endormie.

« Je me disais juste que ça faisait du bien d'avoir parlé avec les filles. Je me sens mieux maintenant qu'ils savent. Tous ! » avouai-je.

« Tant que tu ailles mieux c'est le principal. » me dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

« Je t'aime. » dis-je avec amour.

« Je t'aime aussi Claire. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Je t'aimais déjà avant l'imprégnation mais depuis, ça ne cesse d'augmenter chaque jour. » confessa-t-il.

**C'est la première fois qu'il me faisait une telle déclaration. Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux mais je les effaçai vite fait et embrassais mon homme comme si ma vie en dépendait. S'il savait ce que j'avais l'intention de lui donner. Mais pas tout de suite parce que de bon matin n'est pas forcément le bon moment, même après ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je l'embrassais encore et encore que je ne me rendais même pas compte de ce que je faisais. J'avais enroulais mes jambes autour de lui, lui sur moi et ses lèvres parsemèrent mon cou de baisers fiévreux. Mon corps était en ébullition mais il fallait que je me stoppe sinon notre première fois ne se passerait pas comme je le voudrais. **

« Quil, c'est pas le…bon moment…chéri je… » haletai-je.

**Il remonta à mes lèvres et après un baiser qui me fit encore plus d'effet que la petite séance d'échauffement qui vient d'avoir lieu, il frotta son nez contre le mien et me relâcha. J'allais prendre une douche, puis, mis ma tenue de serveuse pendant que Quil se lavait lui aussi. Il m'accompagna chez Kim après un petit déjeuner rapide et me dit à ce soir. Toute la journée je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin dans ses bras. Il était temps qu'on le fasse. J'en avais envie autant que lui. Les parents de Kim fermèrent le restaurant plus tôt que d'habitude et on ne prit même pas le temps de se changer car Kim m'entraîna dehors. Je crois qu'elle avait battu un record de conduite car on arrivait en seulement deux minutes chez Sam et Emily. Elle me tira le bras d'une force que je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas tomber. A peine à l'intérieur, elle sauta sur Jared et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, et il le lui rendit bien. Je levais les yeux au ciel puis allais dire bonjour aux autres et je cherchais mon homme du regard. Angela m'informa qu'il était en train de patrouiller avec Embry et Jake. Pendant que Jared et Kim se nettoyaient les amygdales, tout comme Paul et Rachel, j'aidais Emily à préparer le repas quand Leah mit de la musique. Je rêve, elle vient de mettre _Untouched _de_ The Veronicas_. Arrivée au refrain, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Quil et du désir que j'avais pour lui. J'essayais de me concentrer et de rester stoïque, mais apparemment, les filles s'étaient donnés le mot puisqu'après Leah, c'est Kim qui avait mit _Take Me On The Floor_. Mais au moment où le refrain résonna, les garçons rentrèrent et mon regard croisa celui de Quil qui me dévorait des yeux. Je n'attendais même pas la fin de la chanson que j'attirais Quil dehors et lui demanda de rentrer. Une fois dans sa chambre, je la fermais à clé et me jetais sur ses lèvres. Il tomba sur le lit et sembla comprendre le message. En cet instant, je n'avais plus peur de mon passé et ne pensais qu'au présent. Les mains de Quil sur mon corps me firent oublier toutes mes angoisses et je me laissais aller, tout en laissant l'ancienne Claire, timide et peu sûre d'elle derrière moi.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE QUIL :**_

**J'ouvris lentement les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres quand je me rappelais la nuit dernière. A peine j'étais rentré de ma patrouille avec Jake et Embry que Claire me tira à l'extérieur et me demanda de rentrer. Une fois rentrée, elle s'est jeté sur moi que j'en perdis l'équilibre. Je lui ai fais l'amour avec toute la tendresse qui lui était dû. Je laissais échappé un bâillement, ce qui failli réveiller Claire. Elle s'agita un peu mais elle se cala un peu plus son corps nu contre le mien et je l'entourais de mes bras. Je pensais qu'elle dormait mais, elle fit courir ses doigts sur mon torse ce qui réveilla mon corps subitement. Elle leva la tête vers moi, me sourit puis m'embrassa tout en se mettant à califourchon sur moi. Et c'est parti pour le deuxième round, qu'elle remporta haut la main. Le troisième se passa sous la douche où là, c'était moi le vainqueur. Je la déposais ensuite devant le restaurant, l'embrassais tendrement et partit voir Jake. Il était dans son garage avec Embry et quand ils me virent, ils me regardaient, étrangement. Je devais avoir un sourire aussi grand que celui qu'a Claire en ce moment donc je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à comprendre, mais ils ne dirent rien. Je m'appuyais contre le mur pendant que Jacob travaillait sur la moto de Jared, et je pensais à ma Claire. Les autres arrivèrent et Paul fit remarquer :**

« Salut les mecs, dites, il a quoi Quil ? »

« J'en sais rien, il est comme ça depuis qu'il est arrivé. » dit Embry.

« Je connais ce regard. Oh non Quil ne me dit pas qu'avec Claire vous l'avez fait ? » demanda Jared.

« Et ben, au moins un qui a comprit. » soufflais-je.

**Les garçons me charrièrent un moment puis Sam nous appela pour nous demander de le rejoindre à la frontière de la réserve car les Cullen étaient là. Arrivée à la frontière, sous notre forme normale, ordre de l'Alpha, Sam et le patriarche des Cullen se mirent d'accord et une alliance se forma entre nos deux clans, pour Bella.**

« Juste une chose, je veux bien qu'on s'entende et qu'on devienne ami, mais si jamais je croise votre abruti de frère, je lui fais la peau. » prévint Paul.

« T'en fais pas, on te donnera un coup de main. » lui assura le baraqué des Cullen. **(Emmett)**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentis angoissé tout à coup. L'air se fit difficile autour de moi et j'avais tellement du mal à respirer que je tombais sur les genoux, une main sur le cœur.**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda une voix féminine. **(Alice)**_

« Quil, qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda Embry en me redressant.

« Cl…Claire. » fut tout ce que j'arrivais à dire.

**Claire avait un problème. Je le sais. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Une onde de calme me parcouru et je vis le blond des Cullen me regarder. Bella nous avait dit qu'il pouvait manipuler les émotions. Je le remerciais du regard puis une fois calme, je pris une bouffée d'air mais mon portable vibra dans mon short. Je décrochai :**

« Allô ? »

« …. »

« Comment ça c'est Claire ? »

« …. »

« QUOI ? »

« …. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. Veille sur elle Kim, je me dépêche. »

**Je raccrochais et me retournais vers les autres qui me fixaient étrangement.**

« Plus tard les explications. Claire à besoin de moi. Sam, les Cullen peuvent venir, je vais avoir besoin de leurs _« talents »_. D'une pour la calmer, et de deux pour le retrouver et pour que je puisse lui faire la peau une bonne fois pour toute. » m'emportai-je.

**Je n'attendis même pas la réponse de Sam que je filais au restaurant de Kim. Le trajet me parut long, très long. Leah était devant le restaurant mais elle nous fit passer par derrière. Elle nous emmena tous dans la chambre de Kim, qui était assez grande pour accueillir sept loups-garous, six vampires et cinq filles. Claire me vit entrer et elle me sauta au cou en pleurant. Les Cullen étaient entrés dans la chambre et ils étaient complètement perdus.**

« Il…il est…est….là. Le laisse…pas… me refaire du…mal je t'en prie. » sanglota-t-elle dans mon cou.

« Je ne le laisserai plus t'approcher. Je te le jure. » lui promis-je en la serrant très fort.

_« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » **(Alice)**_

_« Rosalie, qu'est-ce que t'as ? » (**Jasper)**_

**La fameuse Rosalie s'agenouilla près de Claire et elle me fixait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.**

« Est-ce qu'elle a été… » mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Oui. » dis-je tout bas.

**Elle se releva calmement tandis que je pris Claire dans mes bras et la porta jusque dans le lit de Kim. Elle se calma un peu grâce à Jasper et je vis les Cullen discuter très bas, trop bas pour nos oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se dire ?**

_**POINT DE VUE ?**_

**Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Elle n'a pas le droit de laisser un autre homme que moi la toucher. Elle est à moi et à moi seul. Elle a osé se donner à un autre après que j'ai posé ma marque sur elle et elle va me le payer. Plus aucun homme ne posera ses mains sur elle. Elle m'appartient !**


	21. Surveillance

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE CLAIRE :<strong>_

**À peine arrivée au restaurant que Kim me sauta dessus pour avoir des explications sur mon départ précipité d'hier. Je lui souris à la place d'une réponse et elle me prit dans ses bras en laissant sortir un cri de joie. On se mit au travail et toute la matinée je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Quil. Il a agit en parfait gentleman hier soir et a été au petit soin avec moi. C'était parfait, tellement parfait que ce matin je ne lui aie pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que j'étais sur lui à prendre les rennes de nos ébats. Je l'avais achevé sur place mais il m'a vite enlevé mon sourire car sous la douche, c'est lui qui m'a achevé. Ma bonne humeur s'intensifia, surtout quand les filles arrivèrent et Emily nous apprîmes qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois. On prit notre pause déjeuné et on fêta la bonne nouvelle. C'est Sam qui va être content. À treize heures, on reprit notre service quand mon portable sonna. Je décrochais :**

« Allô? »

**J'entendis une voix que j'espérais ne jamais réentendre.**

_« Tu te souviens de moi Claire ? »_

**C'était lui. Celui qui m'avait anéanti un an plus tôt.**

« NON ! » criai-je et attirant par la même occasion, tous les regards sur moi.

_« Si tu pensais que j'allais t'oublier et te laisser mener ta petite vie tranquille, tu te trompes. »_

« Fous-moi la paix, tu m'as assez fais de mal. »

_« Ne crois pas que tu vas m'échapper. Ton petit ami clébard ni changera rien. »_

« Je t'en prie laisse-moi tranquille. » sanglotai-je.

_« Ah ah ah ! On se revoit très bientôt ma belle, je peux te le garantir. »_

**Bip, bip, bip.**

**Il venait de raccrocher et moi, je m'effondrai au sol. Tout allait parfaitement bien dans ma vie et il faut qu'il me retrouve maintenant. Ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Je me sentis transporter par des bras chaud et je me retrouvais sur un lit. Leah me réconfortait et j'entendis Kim téléphoner.**

« Quil, c'est Kim il faut que tu viennes au restaurant. C'est Claire. »

« …. »

« Il l'a appelé. »

« …. »

« Je ne sais pas mais dépêches-toi, elle a besoin de toi. »

« …. »

« T'en fais pas. »

**Je ne vis plus rien autour de moi, jusqu'à ce que Quil entre dans la chambre avec les autres. J'allais me réfugier dans ses bras et je n'entendis plus rien. J'étais en sécurité à présent mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'à part moi, il s'en prenne aux filles, à Quil, même si mon chéri est capable de se défendre tout seul, j'avais peur pour lui. Je pleurais malgré moi mais mes pleurs ressemblaient plus à des cris de détresse. **

« Claire, ma chérie calmes-toi je suis là. Calmes-toi tu ne crains plus rien. Chut, détends-toi. Ça va aller je te le promets. » fit la voix de Quil, toute douce.

**Mes cris cessèrent peu à peu mais la peur était toujours là.**

_« Jasper comment elle est ? » **(Carlisle)**_

_« Apeurée et angoissée. Je vais essayer de la calmer un peu. » **(Jasper)**_

_« Rose, où tu vas ? » **(Emmett)**_

**Une main froide se posa sur la mienne et je vis une très belle fille, la peau blanche et les yeux dorés. Elle était d'une très grande beauté.**

« Claire, je m'appelle Rosalie. Écoute-moi, avec ma famille on va aider les garçons à retrouver celui qui t'a fait ça et crois-moi, il ne viendra plus jamais t'importuner une fois que j'aurai mis la main sur lui. Tu as ma parole. » me dit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi alors que tu ne me connais même pas ? » demandai-je touchée par ses paroles.

« Parce que je sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour ma petite sœur. » me dit-elle.

**Je regardais la fille brune derrière elle.**

« Non pas Alice, mais Bella. Et puis, je sais ce que tu ressens. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » demandai-je, un peu plus calme.

« Moi aussi j'ai été dans ta situation. Tu te sens trahie, humiliée, sale. Et tu n'as qu'une envie c'est que ce cauchemar prenne fin pour reprendre ta vie auprès de celui qui t'a aidé à surmonter ta peur. » me confia-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Tu as été… » fit la voix de Quil.

« Oui, ça remonte à longtemps mais on n'oublie jamais. On ne peut pas oublier, même si on le voulait. » finit-elle.

« Merci. »

**Elle me sourit et elle s'assit près de moi. Plus personne ne parlait pendant un moment, puis, la petite brune qui ressemblait à un lutin se figea, les yeux dans le vides.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » **(Jasper)**

« Je le vois ou plutôt, je vois dans son passé. » **(Alice)**

« Quoi d'autres Lily ? » **(Jasper)**

« Je le vois se faire mordre par, Victoria. Maintenant il se réveille et Victoria lui dit que grâce à elle, il pourra obtenir ce qu'il veut. À présent je le vois espionner Claire, tout ses faits et gestes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » **(Alice)**

**Elle revint à elle et moi, je m'accrochais de plus en plus à Quil qui commençait à trembler. Il se calma un peu puis je me retrouvais dans des bras froid. Rosalie avait prit le relai et Quil s'était réuni avec les garçons pour parler.**

« Claire, bonjour. Je m'appelle Alice. Et voici ma mère Esmé. » me dit-elle.

« Ne crains rien, on va te protéger. » me dit Esmé sur un ton maternelle.

**Je souris faiblement et je regardais Emily.**

« Excuse-moi Emily, à cause de moi on ne pourra pas fêter la bonne nouvelle plus longtemps. » soupirai-je.

« Ce n'est rien Claire, ne t'en fais pas. » m'assura-t-elle.

_« Quelle bonne nouvelle ? »_

**Aïe ! Les loups et leur super ouïe. **

« Allez, fais péter la bonne nouvelle. Vous me démoralisez encore plus là. » riais-je doucement.

« Emily ? » appela Sam.

« Voilà, tiens toi prêt car, dans quelques mois tu vas devoir troquer ton rôle d'Alpha contre des biberons et des couches. » avoua-t-elle en souriant.

**Il se figea et moi j'éclatais de rire. La façon dont elle l'avait dit était trop marrante et alors la tête de Sam valait son pesant d'or. Leah lui donna une claque derrière la tête et dit :**

« Sam réveilles-toi tu vas être papa. »

**Il prit Emily dans ses bras et la fit tourner doucement et tout le monde les félicitèrent. **

_**POINT DE VUE DE SAM :**_

**Je vais être père j'en reviens pas. Je tenais Emily dans mes bras et après m'être calmé, on mit en place un système de surveillance avec les Cullen. Les filles resteraient chez Kim la nuit pendant qu'on inspecterait les environs à la recherche de cette ordure. Claire ne voulait pas qu'on avertisse ses parents, qui de toute façon étaient à Los Angeles pour affaires. Ceux de Kim avaient acceptés que les filles dorment là et le soir arrivée, nous voilà dans notre forme de loup, en train de courir auprès des Cullen à _sa_ recherche. Seth, Colin et Brady étaient restés aux alentours du restaurant afin de protéger les filles et ils nous alerteraient en cas d'attaque. On patrouilla toute la nuit quand Jasper repéra une odeur. Il la suivit et elle mena tout droit chez Claire. On resta en retrait, puis lui et Emmett se faufilèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre qui était resté ouverte. On attendit et ils revinrent vers nous. Qu'ont-ils trouvés ?**


	22. Morsure

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**Jasper et Emmett revinrent puis Emmett nous dit :**

« Y a pas de doute, il était dans la chambre mais il est partit depuis un moment. »

« Son odeur est partout dans la chambre. » informa Jasper.

« On va continuer à chercher. Rentrez-vous reposer un peu. » proposa Emmett.

**Sam acquiesça et on repartit tous chez Kim. Une semaine s'était écoulée et plus aucune trace de cette saleté de sangsue. Claire revivait un peu plus chaque jour et passait tout son temps avec les filles ainsi que les deux Cullen. Alice avait tenue à s'occuper de l'organisation du mariage de Sam et Emily et qu'elle prenait tout en main. Ils ont bien voulus refuser mais la seule chose qu'elle leur a dite c'est :**

« Emily tu dois te reposer pour ton bébé et toi Sam, garde tes forces pour ce sale type. Je m'occupe de tout et non, ce n'est pas contestable. »

**Ils ne purent qu'abdiquer car elle leur avait lancée un regard noir que ça leur avait fermé le clapet. Bella n'avait pas tort quand elle nous a dit de ne jamais essayer de contrarier Alice. J'étais en cet instant dans ma chambre, Leah assise sur moi, les commandes en main et je ne m'en plaignais même pas car la vue était très agréable. Elle portait un très bel ensemble rouge en dentelle qui était en train de m'achever. Elle l'avait acheté dans le magasin où elle travaillait car madame avait soit disant oublié de me dire qu'elle travaillait dans un magasin de lingerie. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par les lèvres de Leah sur les miennes et de ses mains qui placèrent les miennes sur ses fesses. Elle relâcha mes lèvres et me demanda essoufflée :**

« A quoi tu penses beau brun ? »

« A toi. Rien qu'à toi ma chérie. » avouai-je tout aussi essoufflé qu'elle et je recollais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**Elle accéléra ses mouvements et rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le coup du plaisir et je ne pu m'empêcher de me relever et d'embrasser sa peau. Je me déversai en elle au même instant et elle se colla encore plus contre moi. Elle cala sa tête dans mon cou mais apparemment elle en voulait encore car elle se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens et à mordiller mon oreille en gémissant. Comme je ne bougeai pas, elle lécha l'arrière de mon oreille et là se fut trop. J'inversais nos places et la pénétrai avec force. **

« Plus fort mon amour. Plus vite. Jacob, vite. » gémit-elle.

**Plus vite, plus vite mais elle veut ma mort. J'intensifiai mes pénétrations et lorsque l'orgasme nous frappa, elle en voulait encore. Elle va me tuer cette fille.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE CLAIRE :**_

**Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvé et j'étais sans cesse angoissée. Quil et moi venions de faire l'amour pour la troisième fois de la journée et j'étais calais contre son torse lorsqu'il me tira de mes pensées dans lesquelles j'étais perdue.**

« Mon amour ça va ? » me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Oui mais ça ira mieux une fois que vous l'aurez retrouvé. » avouai-je.

« T'en fais pas on le traque. On finira par le coincer. » m'assura-t-il.

« Je t'aime Quil Ateara, pour toujours et à jamais. »

« Je t'aime aussi Claire Austin, et ce jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

**Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassa passionnément. Il me fit l'amour encore et encore pendant des heures, puis, il dû partir patrouiller. Je fermais tout à clé derrière lui et m'assis devant la télé avec un sandwich. Je commençais à m'endormir quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir doucement.**

« Quil, c'est toi ? » murmurai-je.

_« Non ma belle, ton clébard est sur une autre piste. »_

**Je sursautai et je le vis. Il n'avait pas changé, hormis le fait qu'il était devenu un vampire. Il avait la peau pâle et les yeux rouges vifs. **

« Adam laisse-moi tranquille. » le suppliai-je.

« Sûrement pas. Je vais te rendre comme moi et une fois que tu seras devenu vampire, tu ne me quitteras plus jamais. » m'avoua-t-il.

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu sais que les loups te traquent. Ils vont te trouver. » l'averti-je.

**Il se contenta de sourire et m'empoigna le bras d'une force que j'en gémis de douleur. Il m'emmena à l'extérieur puis se mit à courir après m'avoir placé sur son dos. J'avais peur mais je savais que Quil me retrouverait. Il pouvait sentir ma peur et la douleur que j'ai ressentie lorsqu'Adam m'a attrapé par le bras, et j'espère qu'Alice aura eu une vision de moi. Il s'arrêta dans une clairière et me laissa tomber à terre ce qui me fit un mal de chien. Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever qu'il planta ses crocs en moi et une douleur terrible m'envahit. J'allais sombrer dans l'inconscience quand j'entendis des voix. Il arrivait. Mon sauveur. Je savais qu'il me retrouverait.**

_**Point de vue de Quil :**_

**Je venais de quitter l'amour de ma vie pour aller patrouiller et je lui avais expressément demandé de tout fermer derrière moi. Je retrouvais Embry et Jake à la limite de la réserve et tout de suite ils me réconfortèrent.**

_« T'en fais pas vieux on va le choper. » m'assura Embry._

_« Je sais mais le plus vite possible car Claire est toujours aussi mal. » répondis-je_

_« Pas si mal que ça d'après ce que vous venez de faire. » ria Jake._

**Je grognais et ils éclatèrent de rire quand je me raidis. Ma patte avant gauche me fit mal et ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Claire avait un problème. Juste au moment où j'allais repartir, les Cullen arrivèrent.**

« Vite Quil, il a emmené Claire. Ils sont à la clairière et il va la mordre. » m'averti Alice.

**Je courus le plus vite possible suivit des autres. Jake avertit le reste de la meute et j'arrivais le premier à la clairière. Je vis le corps de mon amour tomber au sol et elle était prise de convulsions. Je grognais et ce salaud grognait aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait qu'il me faisait peur ce moustique ? Emmett et Jasper nous aidèrent pendant que les filles et le Docteur Cullen restèrent auprès de Claire. Ce lâche couru dans la direction opposé mais il fut stoppé par Sam, Paul et Jared qui arrivaient de cette direction. **

_« Laissez-le. Il est à moi. » grognais-je à mes frères._

**Ils acquiescèrent et nous encerclèrent pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe. Il fonça sur moi mais je l'esquivais. Il essaya de nouveau mais je l'esquivais encore et cette fois-ci, je plantais mes crocs dans ses hanches. Je lui arrachais un bras, puis une jambe que je balançais dans le feu que venait d'allumer Jasper et Emmett. Il était temps d'en finir avec ce fumier. J'écrasais mes pattes sur son torse et lui arrachais la tête. Je balançais le reste de son corps dans le feu et me détendis. Ce cauchemar est enfin terminé mais… Claire. Je regardais en direction de l'endroit où je l'avais aperçut. Rien du tout. Je gémis de douleur mais Emmett s'approcha et me dit :**

« Allez viens, on t'emmène à elle. Ils l'ont emmenée à la villa pour que mon père s'occupe d'elle. »

**J'acquiesçai et je le suivis jusqu'à chez eux. On reprit notre apparence normale et on pénétra à l'intérieur. Ils étaient tous là sauf Alice et ma Claire. Était-il trop tard ?**


	23. La fin du cauchemar

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ALICE :<strong>_

**Nous avions laissés les garçons régler son compte à cette espèce d'anguille, et ramenés Claire à la maison une fois que Carlisle ait aspiré le venin hors de son corps. Une fois à la maison, je la lavais, lui mis des vêtements propres et veillais sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne connaissance. Je les entendis arriver, et mon père annonçait à Quil qu'il avait extrait le venin du corps de sa fiancée, et il fut soulagée. Claire commençait à se réveiller et elle ouvrit les yeux doucement.**

« Claire, tu m'entends c'est Alice ? » l'appelai-je.

« Oui, je t'entends. Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant pleinement les yeux.

« Tu es chez moi. Mon père t'a sauvé la vie. Il a enlevé le poison de ton organisme, tu ne deviendras pas une de nôtres. » la rassurai-je.

« Adam ? »

« Il est mort, Quil s'est occupé de lui. » l'informai-je.

« Est-ce que, Quil est là ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, il est en bas avec les autres. Allez viens. » répondis-je.

**Elle se releva doucement et commençait à marcher mais elle s'arrêta.**

« Y a un problème ? » demandai-je.

« C'est quoi cette robe ? » demanda-t-elle à moitié amusé.

**Je ris et l'entraîna en bas. Une fois dans le salon, elle sauta dans les bras de Quil avec une telle hâte que ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et l'embrassa fougueusement.**

« Dites vous deux, il y a des endroits pour ce genre de sport. » fit remarquer Emmett.

« Désolé. » dit Claire en se détachant de Quil.

**Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment, puis Quil se tourna vers nous et nous remercia :**

« Merci, pour nous avoir aidé et pour l'avoir sauvé. »

« Y a pas de quoi, et tu te débrouilles vachement bien en baston. » dit Emmett.

**Tout le monde ria puis j'eus une vision. Et merde, Edward arrivait dans moins de deux minutes, et avec Tanya en plus. Je regardais la meute et dit :**

« Vous feriez mieux de partir, il y a un imprévu qui arrive. »

« Quel genre d'imprévu ? » demanda Sam.

**Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte s'ouvrit et la voix de l'autre pimbêche retentit avec dégoût :**

_« Quelle horreur, mais c'est quoi cette odeur de chien mouillé ? »_

« Dites-moi que je rêve. » dit Rosalie haineuse.

**Les deux abrutis entrèrent dans le salon et se figèrent en voyant la meute. Paul et Jared commencèrent à grogner sur Edward.**

« Je vois, ce genre d'imprévu. » fit remarquer Embry avec dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ces cabots ? » demanda mon ex-frère.

« Les cabots en question vont t'étriper si tu ne déguerpis pas vite fait. » l'avertit Jared.

« Je suis chez moi je vous signale. » grogna Edward.

« A cause de toi on n'a perdu notre petite sœur, et ça crois-moi tu vas nous le payer. » le menaça Paul.

« Vous ne parlez pas de cette petite garce qui fait partie des Volturi tout de même ? » ricana Tanya.

**Les loups grognèrent plus fort mais Rosalie la plaqua contre le mur :**

« Si je t'entends encore une fois traiter Bella de garce c'est moi qui te démembre c'est clair ? Elle, elle fait partie de notre famille, toi tu n'es rien pour nous Et regarde toi dans une glace tu verras que tu remportes le prix de la garce haut la main ! »

**Elle la jeta au sol et retourna près d'Emmett.**

« Rosalie ? » demanda Jacob.

« Oui Jacob. » répondit-elle.

« Rappelles-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère. » dit-il.

**On éclata de rire puis la meute repartit à la réserve et nous fîmes face à Edward et sa blondasse.**

« Vous faites ami ami avec des cabots maintenant ? » s'indigna Edward.

« Oui, on est copain avec les loups. Si ça ne te plaît pas rien ne t'oblige à rester. » répondit Jasper avec méprit.

« Je suis sûr que Tanya serait ravie de t'avoir pour elle toute seule à vie. » cracha Emmett. « Hey Jazz, ça te dit une partie d'échec ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » accepta mon mari.

« Quant à moi, j'ai un mariage à organiser. Tu viens Rosie ? » demandai-je à ma sœur.

« J'arrive. » répondit-elle.

**On vaquait chacun à nos occupations en les laissant seuls. Ah, ça serait mieux s'ils pouvaient disparaître de la Terre ces deux énergumènes, la vie serait parfaite. Edward grogna à mes pensées et moi, j'éclatais de rire. Allez, j'ai un mariage à préparer moi.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE CLAIRE :**_

**On était de retour à la réserve et les filles ne me lâchaient plus pendant des heures mais elles finirent par me libérer et je rentrais chez moi avec Quil. Il ferma la porte d'entrée à clé puis se jeta sur mes lèvres, assoiffés tel un prédateur en chasse, ce qui me fit gémir. Je me retrouvais assise sur le petit comptoir de la cuisine, Quil entre mes jambes et il me dit entre deux baisers :**

« Mon amour…si tu savais…comme j'ai eu peur. Je t'aime…plus que tout. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets. Rien ni personne ne pourra m'emmener loin de toi. Tu es ma vie, ma seule raison de respirer, de marcher. Toi et moi c'est pour la vie Quil Ateara, et ce quoi qu'il arrive. Mon amour. » le rassurai-je.

« Je t'aime Claire. Je t'aime à en mourir. »

**Il m'emmena dans ma chambre et on resta allongé l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant et en se câlinant. J'avais retrouvée mon équilibre dans ses bras et je l'aimais plus que tout au monde.**


	24. Filles contre garçons

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident avec l'autre mollusque et tout était redevenu normal. Claire et Quil étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'avant, et les Cullen, à part le télépathe et sa bimbo, faisaient partit de notre famille. Alice était, comment dire, montée sur ressort. Elle courait partout pour l'organisation du mariage et elle avait même commencée à acheter des affaires pour le bébé. Elle est folle ! Avec les garçons on n'en pouvait plus car elle nous enlevait les filles pour les robes et je ne sais quoi. Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas vu ma Leah et je devenais dingue, et les gars étaient pareils. On était chez les Cullen avec Emily pendant que Mesdemoiselles faisaient du shopping à Seattle. Esmé cuisinait avec l'aide d'Emily, et nous on jouait à la X-Box. Après le repas, on entendit des rires retentirent et des claquements de mains. Les filles entrèrent avec des tonnes de sacs dans les mains.**

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda Paul.

« T'en fais pas mon chéri, tu verras tout ça une fois qu'on sera seul. » dit ma sœur d'une voix sensuelle.

**Paul déglutit et Rachel l'embrassa. Leah demanda si elles pouvaient jouer avec nous, et malgré l'envie de rire, car on ne les avait jamais vu jouer à des jeux vidéos, on accepta. On aurait dû réfléchir parce qu'on ne vit pas venir ce qui nous tomba dessus pendant la partie.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :**_

**Allez-y mes petits loups, riez. Vous rirez moins quand vous allez voir ce qui vous attend. Le premier tour, ils nous avaient battus à Tekken 5 mais maintenant, il était temps de passer à la phase deux du plan. Sam et Emily décidèrent de rester neutre et la partie commença. Emmett commença et affronta Kim. Ils reprirent les mêmes personnages et le combat commença. **

« Emmett ? » appela Rosalie.

« Oui ma beauté. » répondit-il.

« Ce soir tu me prends dans la position que tu veux. » dit-elle d'une voix suave.

**Emmett se figea et Kim remporta son premier duel. Je vis Sam et Emily se retenir de rire, puis, Emmett revint à lui et le deuxième round débuta. Rose se rapprocha doucement de son mari, puis elle se pencha en avant et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui le figea de nouveau, et Kim remporta le match. Prochain combat : Embry contre Alice. Angela et Rachel commençaient à discuter puis Rachel lui demanda :**

« Angie tu l'as déjà fait dans une voiture ? »

« Non, et je dois avouer que ça me tente assez. » avoua-t-elle.

**Embry fit tomber la manette et Alice mit son joueur K.O. **

« Hey les filles, vous jouez à quoi ? » demanda Paul.

« A rien on discute. » répondit Rachel comme si de rien était.

« Enfin bref, allez le deuxième round. » dit Alice.

**Embry reprit contenance et la seconde manche débuta mais, c'était sans compter sur la malice d'Angela.**

« Embry faudra qu'on essaye. » dit Angie.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il.

« De faire l'amour dans ma voiture pardi. Ce soir t'es d'accord ? » proposa-t-elle.

**Il se figea et Alice le mit une nouvelle fois K.O. Les filles deux, les garçons zéro. Troisième round : Rachel contre Jared. Kim était assise dans un fauteuil en face de Jared et il déglutit en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait. La partie commença mais Jared était plus concentré sur le décolté de Kim que sur le jeu. Rachel remporta le premier round ce qui énerva Paul :**

« Putain Jared, regarde l'écran au lieu de mater la poitrine de Kim. »

**Il se reprit et commença à battre Rachel mais Kim se leva rapidement, s'assit à califourchon sur Jared et lui roula une galoche qui lui fit lâcher la manette. Rachel remporta le match pendant que Kim achevait Jared en mettant fin au baiser en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. **

« On est foutu. Je ne veux même pas savoir la suite. » s'indigna Embry.

« M'en parle pas. » dit mon Jake.

« Excuse-moi chéri, je n'ai pas pu résister. » murmura Kim.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » dit Jared sur le même ton.

« Allez, c'est qui le prochain match ? » demanda Rosalie en tapant dans ses mains.

**Quil allait affronter Angela mais Jared ne se relevait pas. Kim voulait se mettre debout mais Jared la retient sur ses genoux et se mit au bout du fauteuil. Apparemment il ne pouvait pas se relever de suite. Claire s'était assise entre Jared et Quil, puis quand le match commença, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son chéri, et posa sa main droite sur sa cuisse gauche. Il déglutit un peu mais cela suffit à Angela pour gagner le match car entre temps il avait fermé les yeux lorsque la main de Claire remontait lentement vers le haut.**

« Quil nom d'un chien, tu vas te concentrer oui ? Fais comme si Claire n'était pas à côté de toi et remporte ce match bordel. » s'énerva Paul.

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi. » répliqua Quil.

**Le second round commença mais Quil perdit le match car Claire avait passé sa main sous son t-shirt et la glissait lentement dans son short. Ce qui a provoqué une réaction immédiate chez ce cher Quil.**

« C'est lamentable. » se plaignit Jake.

« Pitoyable. » poursuivit Paul.

**Tiens, ils se plaignent ! Mais attendez qu'ils voient ce qu'on leur prépare avec Rachel. Le prochain match opposa Jasper à Claire et Alice se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais Claire gagna par K.O. Alice déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jazz et celui-ci grogna. Elle rit puis laissa la place aux prochains joueurs. Paul contre moi. Mon Dieu, Rachel va mettre les nerfs de Paul à rude épreuve.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**C'était au tour de Leah et Paul, et j'espère que ma Leah ne va pas m'aguicher au prochain tour parce qu'elle sait très bien comment me faire perdre mes moyens. Le match débuta et Rachel dit à Paul :**

« Dis chéri, tu te souviens du soir où tu m'as fait l'amour la première fois ? »

**Elle l'avait dit d'une voix tellement aguicheuse que Paul en avait fait tomber sa manette et s'était figé. Leah mit son joueur K.O avec le sourire. **

« C'était où votre première fois ? » demanda Kim, curieuse.

« La table de ma cuisine, et il m'a fait l'amour six fois juste après, mais cette fois dans ma chambre. » répondit-elle.

« Mais ça suffit les filles. STOP ! Arrêtez de parler de sexe. » m'énervai-je.

**Rachel me tira la langue et quand le second round commença, elle se pencha à l'oreille de Paul et lui susurra :**

« Tu me prends contre la porte de ma chambre ce soir ? »

**Elle lui mordit l'oreille et bien sûr, il perd. Il pencha sa tête en arrière en grognant, mais ma sœur l'embrassa fougueusement et tout de suite, il gémit et les filles riaient. Leah me regardait en se mordant la lèvre mais je ne dois pas céder. Ne pense à rien Jake. Elle me tendit la manette car c'était à mon tour de jouer contre Rosalie. Paul avait lâché la langue de ma sœur et était débout en la tenant dans ses bras. Leah s'assit en face de moi en croisant les jambes mais il ne fallait pas que je la regarde, surtout qu'elle portait une mini jupe et un décolleté hyper plongeant. Son corps m'appelle, et le mien est sur le point de réagir mais je dois résister. Je reportais mon regard sur l'écran et le combat contre Rosalie débuta. Elle était forte, mais bien sûr, Leah l'aida car je l'entendis soupirer de… plaisir ? Non mais elle veut ma mort cette fille ce n'est pas possible. Je risquais un regard vers elle et je la vis se frotter les jambes doucement. Et merde, Rosalie vient de mettre mon joueur à terre. Reprends-toi Black ! Je soufflais un bon coup puis la seconde manche débuta. J'étais sur le point de battre Rosalie quand Leah me dit sensuellement :**

« Jake, mon chéri tu veux pas qu'on essaye de faire l'amour sous notre forme de loup ? »

**Ça y est, elle vient de m'achever, et Rose mit mon joueur K.O ! Je rêve ou Leah m'a proposé de lui faire l'amour sous forme de loup ? Je sentis tout à coup un désir fulgurant naître en moi et un besoin urgent de la plaquer contre un mur pour apaiser mes pulsions. **

_« Faut que je parte le plus loin possible de cette maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne ressentiront plus ça. Je vais exploser. » dit quelqu'un._

**C'était Jasper. Il était sur le point de sortir mais Alice se mit devant lui et dit :**

« Mon chéri ça ne va pas ? »

« Toi tu viens avec moi. » lui dit-il.

**Il la prit sur son épaule et en un clin d'œil ils étaient à l'étage. Une porte claqua et, plus rien. **

« On a gagné ! » s'écrièrent Kim et Claire.

« Vous avez triché ! » protesta Emmett.

**Ils continuèrent de débattre quant à moi, je ne quittais pas Leah des yeux. Elle me regardait avec gourmandise alors je lui tendis la main, qu'elle prit et je la fis asseoir sur mes genoux. J'allais pour l'embrasser mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je reconnu les odeurs du Dr Cullen et de son épouse.**

« Mais il se passe quoi ici ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Les garçons viennent de perdre lamentablement aux jeux vidéos contre les filles. » ria Emily.

« Elles ont trichées. » s'écrièrent Embry et Emmett.

« Mauvais joueurs. » dirent les filles.

« Sachez mes agneaux que le plus important n'est pas la façon dont on s'y prend pour gagner, mais d'arriver à ses fins. » informa Esmé avec un sourire.

**Les filles se tapèrent dans les mains et les garçons étaient scotchés par la réplique de Madame Cullen. Une heure plus tard, Alice et Jasper étaient de retour parmi nous et il semblait plus apaisé. Tu m'étonnes ! Madame Cullen nous prépara un repas gargantuesque et évidemment, à la fin il ne restait plus une miette. Le soir venu, je rentrais chez moi avec Leah, qui était calé dans mes bras pendant que je conduisais et elle me faisait des petits câlins. Arrivé chez moi, je garais mon pick-up dans le garage et une fois sorti de la voiture, je plaquais Leah contre ma voiture et captura ses lèvres. Au moment où elle baissa mon short, j'empoignais ses fesses, la souleva un peu, arracha son bas, et la pénétra avec force. Elle enfoui sa tête dans mon torse en gémissant quant à moi, je continuai mes va et viens tout en caressant et en embrassant sa peau. Je me vidais en elle en même temps que son orgasme la frappa, puis après avoir repris notre souffle, je me retirai d'elle, remis mon short et la porta jusqu'à ma chambre où elle en redemanda et on fit l'amour pratiquement toute la nuit. Vers les trois heures du matin, elle s'endormit la première dans mes bras et je la serrai aussi fort que je pouvais. Je m'endormis peu de temps après elle et me suis mis à rêver de notre vie ensemble : elle, moi et qui sait peut-être un jour, nos enfants. On ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait !**


	25. Autorisation

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Je suis en MANQUE. En manque d'Alec. Ça va faire une semaine qu'il est parti en mission avec Demetri et Felix afin de régler des problèmes avec un groupe de nomade qui sévit en Norvège. Jane et Heïdi n'en peuvent plus elles aussi, en manque de leurs chéris. J'avais eu une vision d'eux les voyant revenir dans deux jours mais c'est trop long. J'étais en ce moment dans ma chambre pendant que les autres se nourrissaient dans la salle du trône, et je pensais à mon chéri, quand mon portable sonna. Je vis le nom et je souris. Alice. Je décrochais :**

« Comment va ma médium préférée ? »

_« Je vais très bien, et comment va ma petite sœur? »_

« Elle est en manque. »

_« Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'ils sont en mission mais t'inquiètes, ils vont revenir. »_

« Ouais je sais. Enfin bref. Que me vaut cet appel ? »

_« Je t'appelle pour te dire que tu es cordialement invité au mariage de Sam et Emily qui aura lieu à la villa dans trois jours. Carlisle est au téléphone avec les Rois pour l'autorisation, mais il n'y aura aucun problème. Tu auras une escorte. »_

« Euh, Lily, c'est trop tôt pour que je revienne. Je ne veux pas faire de mal aux filles. »

_« Bella, tout se passera bien puisque Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix et Heïdi t'accompagneront. Et puis, tu as une grande maîtrise de toi. Tu es un vampire exceptionnel Bella, n'en doute jamais. Il te suffira de te nourrir avant la cérémonie mais comme je te l'ai dis, tout se passera bien. »_

« C'est bon, tu m'as convaincu et puis, j'ai hâte de les revoir. »

_« Bon, je te laisse j'ai encore plein de chose à régler. Je t'adore ma Bella. »_

« Je t'adore aussi. »

**Et on raccrocha. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et Jane entra.**

« Bella, Aro veut te voir. » m'informa-t-elle.

**Je la suivis et on entra dans la salle du trône. **

« Bella, comment vas-tu ? » me demanda Aro.

« Je vais bien Maître. Vous vouliez me voir ? » questionnai-je.

« Oui, nous venons de parler avec Carlisle, et il semblerait que deux de tes amis s'unissent dans trois jours. » dit Aro.

« C'est exact, Alice vient de m'appeler Maître. » confirmai-je.

« Prépare tes bagages. Tu vas à Forks. » m'informa-t-il.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes d'accord ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Évidemment Bella, et puis, nous avions conclus un pacte avec les Quileutes. » dit Caïus.

« Mais tu seras escorté par Jane, Heïdi et les garçons. » termina Marcus.

« D'accord. Merci, merci, merci. » sautillai-je en souriant.

**Ils sourirent devant mon enthousiasme puis, la grande porte s'ouvrit sur…**

« Ah enfin, mes fils sont de retour. » dit Aro avec le sourire.

« Maître ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Il n'y a eu aucun problème en Norvège ? » demanda Caïus.

« Aucun Maître. Cela a été réglé rapidement, d'où notre retour. » répondit Demetri qui ne cessait de regarder Jane.

« Merveilleux ! » s'exclama Aro. « Alec ! »

**Mon amoureux me fit un clin d'œil et s'approcha d'Aro qui lui prit la main, puis celle de Demetri, et Felix. **

« Parfait. Bien, vous pouvez souffler mais ne défaite pas vos valises. Vous accompagnez Bella à Forks. Vous êtes de mariage. Allez, déguerpissez ! » sourit Aro.

**Heïdi et Felix étaient déjà partis, quant à Jane et Demetri ils sortirent en se hâtant. Alec me tendit la main, que je pris et m'entraîna dehors. Une fois à l'accueil, Alec me prit dans ses bras et fila à vitesse vampirique dans notre chambre. Je me suis retrouvais sur le lit et des lèvres froides se posèrent sur les miennes. Je souris contre ses lèvres et je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir lorsque sa langue caressa la mienne et que sa main passa sous ma jupe. Mes mains entreprirent de lui enlever ses vêtements au complet, et les miens ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Il entra en moi délicatement et captura mes lèvres tout en bougeant de plus en plus vite. Il me fit l'amour trois fois, puis nous restions enlacés sous les draps, ma tête sur son torse parfait et ses bras qui m'enveloppèrent. **

« Tu m'as manqué Alec. » soupirai-je.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je t'aime. » souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

« Pour toujours. » répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Et à jamais. »

**Il m'embrassa fougueusement et me mit sur le dos, puis se plaça entre mes jambes et me pénétra de nouveau. Il me fit l'amour des heures durant et le dernier round se passa sous la douche. Une fois propre, il m'emmena dans les jardins extérieurs et on resta comme ça jusqu'au levé du jour. On était dans les bras l'un de l'autre, debout face à un magnifique champ de magnolia, quand Alec me demanda :**

« Tu es contente de retrouver tes amis ? »

« Oui, je suis impatiente mais, j'ai un peu peur de ne pas réussir à me contrôler devant les filles. » avouai-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serai là et puis, je sais que tu arriveras à te maîtriser. » me rassura-t-il.

« Tu crois ? » demandai-je.

« J'en suis convaincu. » me dit-il.

« Quand partons-nous ? » questionnai-je.

_« Dans deux jours. » fit une voix masculine._

**On se retourna et nous vîmes Demetri et les autres arriver vers nous.**

« Comment le sais-tu Dem' ? » demanda mon chéri.

« Aro vient de nous le dire. Ça nous laisse le temps d'aller acheter de jolies robes. » s'extasia Heïdi mais je la freinai.

« Oh là, on se calme Heïdi. Les robes j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, je te remercie. » expliquai-je.

**Elle croisa les bras sur son torse en boudant et moi je riais doucement. Il était hors de question que je cède car Heïdi est pareil qu'Alice. Tous les prétextes sont bons pour faire les boutiques mais ça ne marche pas avec moi et elle le sait très bien. **

**Les deux jours passèrent rapidement et on était à présent dans l'avion privé des Volturi. L'avion allait atterrir dans une heure et demie et on alla dans une cabine privée avec les filles pour se préparer. Heïdi avait opté pour une belle robe couleur prune, Jane de couleur bordeaux et moi j'avais choisi une robe bleue. Quand on rejoignit les garçons, ils avaient tous les trois la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui nous fit bien rire. On atterrit à l'aéroport de Seattle avant de descendre avec nos bagages où nous vîmes Emmett et Jasper qui nous attendaient. Felix prit ma valise en souriant donc je lâchais la main d'Alec et me suis mise à courir à vitesse humaine vers mes deux grands frères. Jasper me serra fort contre lui, pareil pour Emmett, et nous fûmes rejoints par les autres. Felix et Heïdi montèrent dans la Jeep d'Emmett et avec Alec, Jane et Demetri on monta dans la Vanquish de Jasper. Une fois arrivée à la villa, Jasper nous tendit quatre boîtes où il y avait des lentilles de couleurs dorées. _Alice_. Etant donné que le pasteur était le père d'Angela, il ne fallait pas qu'il voit nos yeux rouges. Les miens se doraient petit à petit mais ils ne seront comme les Cullen que dans quelques semaines selon les Rois. Heureusement que je m'étais nourri dans l'avion sinon je n'aurai pas pu tenir face aux filles. Alec et les autres feraient un effort durant notre séjour et se contenteront de sang animal. Personne, exceptés les Cullen, n'étaient au courant de ma venue car je leur avais demandé. Je voulais leur faire une surprise. Ça fait des semaines que je ne les aie pas vu et je dois avouer que j'étais assez excitée de les revoir tous. On sortit de la voiture et entrait dans la maison, quand Esmé et Rosalie vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras. Pendant qu'elles saluèrent Alec et les autres, Jazz et Emmett m'entraînèrent dans le jardin où étaient les autres mais je restais derrière eux quand j'entendis Paul dire :**

_« Hey les mecs, pourquoi vous restez planté comme ça ? Venez ! »_

« Et bien, derrière nous y a une surprise. » expliqua Emmett.

« Avant, aucun de vous n'est cardiaque ou autre ? » demanda Jasper.

_« Non, pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » entendis-je demander Angela._

**Je fis un gros effort pour ne pas me manifester car Angela m'avait énormément manqué.**

_« Allez dites nous ce qu'il se passe. » s'impatienta Jared._

**Je l'aurai reconnu entre mille. Avec Paul, ils étaient loin d'être patient tous les deux. Emmett et Jazz se poussèrent et je dis :**


	26. Célébrations

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

« Surprise ! »

**Ils étaient tous figés. Angela plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, Kim et Claire se tenaient à des chaises afin de ne pas tomber et les garçons, ils me dévisageaient de la tête aux pieds. Etant donné qu'aucun d'eux ne bougeaient, je dis :**

« Bon et bien, personne ne semble content de me revoir. Je repars en Italie dans ce cas. »

**Je soupirai et fis demi tour mais je me suis retrouvé dans une étreinte chaude. **

_« C'est hors de question, t'es là, tu restes. »_

**Paul. Je lui rendis son étreinte et éclatais de rire car il nous fit tourner.**

« Comme je suis content de te revoir Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir. » me dit-il.

« Ravie de savoir que je t'aie manqué. » dis-je en riant.

_« Tu peux la lâcher qu'on en profite aussi vieux. » entendis-je dire Jared._

**Il me reposa puis je passais dans les bras de Jared, Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth, Brady et Colin. Claire et Kim me serrèrent dans leurs bras en même temps mais je fis attention de ne pas leur faire mal. Angela n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce alors je me mis devant elle et la regardais droit dans les yeux et elle murmura :**

« Bella ? »

« Oui Angie. C'est bien moi. » dis-je d'une voix douce.

**Elle me sauta au cou en pleurant et je l'étreignis doucement.**

« Bella si tu savais comme je suis contente de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manquée. » m'avoua-t-elle en pleurant.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi Angie mais, s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer. Alice va m'en vouloir après de t'avoir fais couler ton maquillage. » dis-je en riant.

**Elle se reprit puis Rosalie l'emmena pour refaire son maquillage, tout comme Claire et Kim. Alec et les autres me regardaient en souriant puis je _le_ vis arriver dans le jardin. Mon meilleur ami. Il regardait les Volturi suspicieusement et Demetri pointa la tête dans ma direction. Il me vit et s'avança doucement, tout comme moi. **

« Salut Jake ! » dis-je doucement.

« Tu es là. » dit-il doucement lui aussi.

**Je lui souris et il me prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, il me relâcha et me dit pour détendre l'atmosphère :**

« Je ne veux pas te vexer Bella mais, tu empestes. »

« Toi aussi Jake. » répondis-je.

**Il éclata de rire suivit des autres quand je vis Billy arriver, aidé d'Emmett. Il me salua mais on n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre qu'Alice arriva et annonça que c'était l'heure. Elle me prit dans ses bras au passage puis tout le monde alla se mettre à leur place. Paul et Jake se placèrent auprès de Sam en tant que témoin, et le pasteur se mit également à ses côtés. Rosalie se mit au piano et commença à jouer alors que je vis Leah et Rachel arriver. Elles me virent et je leur fis signe de se reprendre et elles abdiquèrent. La marche nuptiale retentit et Emily arriva au bras d'Embry. Elle ouvrit la bouche en me voyant et je lui souris. Elle se reprit lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de Sam, passa son bouquet à Leah et la cérémonie commença. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux durant tout le discours du pasteur Webber et ça me ramenait quelques semaines en arrière lors du mariage de Jane et Demetri. Alec me prit la main en entrelaçant nos doigts puis le pasteur dit :**

« Samuel Uley, veux-tu prendre Emily Young ici présente comme légitime épouse ? »

« Je le veux. » dit Sam en plaçant l'alliance au doigt d'Emily.

« Emily Young, veux-tu prendre Samuel Uley ici présent comme légitime époux ?

« Je le veux. » dit-elle en plaçant à son tour l'alliance au doigt de Sam.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare à présent, mari et femme. Sam, tu peux embrasser la mariée. » prononça le pasteur.

**Sam enleva le voile d'Emily, et l'embrassa tendrement. Tout le monde applaudit puis, Alice les fit passer sur la piste de danse qu'elle avait aménagée dans le jardin. Les mariés se placèrent au milieu de la scène et la musique retentit. Ils dansèrent suivit de leurs témoins respectifs : Paul / Rachel et Jake / Leah. Les minutes défilèrent et le père d'Angela partit et on pu enfin enlever ces fichus lentilles. Je n'étais pas la seule soulagée et puis, les filles n'ont pas eu trop peur en voyant nos yeux rouges car j'entendis leurs chéris leur expliquer. Je sentis deux bras m'entourer les épaules et je reconnu la voix de Leah.**

« Bella, Bella, Bella. Comme je suis contente de te voir. »

« Moi aussi Lee je suis contente de te voir. » dis-je en me retournant et en la serrant dans mes bras.

**Vint ensuite le tour de Rachel mais je ne pu prolonger car Paul et Jake vinrent les enlever pour danser. Je les regardais en riant quand je sentis deux bras encercler ma taille et des lèvres sur ma nuque.**

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse belle demoiselle ? »

**Je frissonnais de la façon dont Alec me l'avait dit. Il l'avait murmuré tendrement et déposait un baiser sur ma joue.**

« Avec plaisir jeune homme. » acceptai-je sur le même ton que lui.

**Il m'emmena sur la piste de danse et on commença à danser un slow quand je vis derrière Alec, Leah qui me fit signe que j'allais devoir donner des explications. Je lui tirai la langue pour l'embêter ce qui lui déclencha un rire. Nos loups-garous affamés ainsi que les filles et Billy mangèrent le repas qu'avaient préparé Kim et Claire avec l'aide d'Esmé et heureusement qu'il y avait beaucoup de nourriture parce que ces loups mangeaient énormément. Je vis Felix réprimer un air de dégoût en les voyant manger, tout comme Emmett. Alec était derrière moi, ses bras autour de ma taille et son nez dans mes cheveux quand Angela s'approcha avec son appareil photo.**

« Un petit sourire ! » dit-elle et elle prit la photo. « Génial ! Au faites Bell's, va falloir discuter. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler. » m'avertit-elle en souriant.

**Je ris et elle partit prendre encore des photos puis vint le lancé de bouquet.**

« Allez Bell's viens. » me dit Kim.

« Non désolé. Le bouquet je l'ai déjà attrapé y a quelques semaines. » rétorquai-je.

**Elle me regarda étrangement mais Claire la tira au milieu de la foule. Emily lança le bouquet et il atterrit dans les bras de Leah. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher alors j'éclatais de rire, tout comme les autres. Sam enleva la jarretière d'Emily avec les dents, tradition oblige, sous les sifflements des garçons et la lança, sur nul autre que Jake. Paul éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait mon meilleur ami.**

« Paul arrêtes de rire ou je te coupe les pattes. » l'avertit Jake en grognant.

« Même…pas…peur…gamin. » dit Paul entre deux rires.

« T'es bon à marier Jacob ! » dit Jared en se tenant les côtes.

**Alec étouffa ses rires dans mon cou et Jake commença à s'énerver mais Leah se planta devant lui et l'embrassa avec une fougue qu'il failli tomber en arrière. Ça le calma sur le champ. Angela se mit devant eux avec son appareil et dit :**

« Un petit sourire. »

**Ils sourirent et une fois la photo prise, Angela dit à Jake malicieusement :**

« Excellent ! Tu sauras à qui t'adresser pour prendre les photos quand Leah te passera la corde au cou. Cheez. »

**Elle prit une nouvelle photo de Jake et lui tira la langue. Paul était plié en deux et il se tenait à Jared tellement il en pouvait plus.**

« La tête que tu fais Jake ça vaut le détour. » dit Paul en riant toujours.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. » dit mon meilleur ami.

« On dirait Alec le jour du mariage de Jane et Demetri. » ria Emmett.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sam.

« Le bouquet a atterrit dans les bras de Bella, et moi j'ai balancé la jarretière de Jane sur Alec. Il était complètement à l'ouest. Trop occupé à regarder Bella. » expliqua Demetri en riant.

« Y a un autre couple à marier alors. » dit Rachel.

« Oh là doucement, on se calme. Le mariage ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'on est ensemble. » rétorquai-je.

« T'es pas drôle Bella. » bouda Heidi.

**Je réprimais un rire et la fiesta se poursuivie quand vers les vingt-deux heures, Alice emmena Emily se changer et Sam se fit embarquer par Rosalie. Il avait troqué son beau costume pour un jean et une chemise blanche et Emily arriva avec une belle robe verte et des ballerines blanches. Après un dernier baiser et les au revoir, Carlisle et Esmé avaient décidés de les emmener eux-mêmes à l'aéroport pour leur lune de miel car Sam et Emily ne savaient pas où ils allaient. Surprise ! Je disais à Emily de profiter et de faire attention à elle et au bébé, quant à Sam je lui disais de veiller sur Emily et le bébé, ce qu'ils me promirent de faire. Jake avait ramené son père à la réserve et c'est parti pour une nuit de folie. Les garçons vont en baver car d'après la vision qu'on vient d'avoir avec Alice, ça allait être chaud. Claire et Kim avaient décidées de se lâcher et je plains Jared et Quil. Enfin, on ne vit qu'une fois. C'est vrai pour elles en tout cas.**


	27. Nuit de folie

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Les filles étaient toutes montées se changer dans la chambre d'Alice. Quand je dis toutes, c'est toutes. Même Jane et Heidi. J'étais dans le salon qui avait été transformé en piste de danse, avec les garçons mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire en sachant ce qui aller leur arriver à ces messieurs. **

« Bella, pourquoi tu ris toute seule ? » me demanda Alec qui ne m'avait pas lâché.

« Oh et bien, les mecs vont en chier c'est moi qui te le dis. » dis-je de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

**Kim était la première à descendre en compagnie de Jane et je peux vous dire que Jared et Demetri avaient cessés de respirer. Kim avait allumé la chaîne hi-fi et Naughty Girl de Beyonce retentit. Elle commençait à se déhancher sensuellement et Claire arriva avec Alice. Claire bougea au même rythme que Kim, et Quil avait la bouche ouverte. Lorsque le refrain commençait, c'est-à-dire quand ça dit _« Ce soir je serai ta vilaine fille »_, Kimmy et Claire regardaient leurs chéris avec des yeux aguicheurs. Demetri était occupé à inspecter les amygdales de sa femme pendant que Paul attirait Rachel vers lui pour une séance d'apnée. Emmett et Félix regardaient leurs femmes avec désir et elles se mirent à bouger sur Like a Virgin de Madonna. Alice et Angela étaient restées sage sur la tenue qu'elles portaient. Jazz était très détendu, heureusement pour lui que j'étais là avec mon bouclier. Pendant que les garçons observaient leurs chéries se déhancher et que Paul et Demetri nettoyaient la gorge de leurs femmes, je vis Jake s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche car Leah était… HOT ! Le pauvre ou plutôt les pauvres car les filles avaient la patate ce soir.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

_**(Untouched : The Veronicas)**_

**Oh Seigneur Dieu je vais finir par avoir une attaque avec cette fille. Leah venait d'arriver dans le salon et je ne voyais qu'elle. Je me laissais tomber sur la chaise la plus proche pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi lentement. Elle portait une jupe assez courte qui moulait ses belles fesses et un bustier qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine parfaitement dessinée. Je m'attardais sur ses jambes mais elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et elle plaça ses mains sur mon torse en se mordant la lèvre. Oh non pas ça ou je risque de la prendre sur le champ, surtout que la chanson qui retentissait n'aidée pas beaucoup à me contrôler. Je risquais un œil aux autres et je vis Paul contre le mur avec Rachel, Demetri avait déserté avec Jane, Alec et Bella tranquillement enlacés, très amusés par ce qu'ils voyaient, et les autres étaient très tendus par le déhanché de leurs copines, sauf Jazz et Embry qui avaient leurs chéries près d'eux. Je fus détourné de ma rêverie par Leah qui n'arrêtait pas de faire trainer sa langue sur la peau de mon cou. Elle se mit à mordiller mon oreille et je me sentis durcir sur le champ, ce qui la fit rire.**

« On est pressé Monsieur Black ? » susurra-t-elle à mon oreille.

« Leah arrête on n'est pas seul. » la suppliai-je.

« Je sais. C'était juste pour te prévenir que dès qu'on rentrera tu ne dormiras pas beaucoup. » m'avertit-elle sensuellement.

**Elle m'embrassa en gémissant puis voulut se lever mais je la retins car on pouvait voir une bosse se former sur mon pantalon et elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle rit doucement. Elle me regarda dans les yeux tout en caressant ma joue de sa main libre et frotta son nez contre le mien.**

« Je t'aime Jake. Plus que tout. » dit-elle tout bas.

« Je t'aime encore plus Leah. » dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Je l'embrassais et lorsque je fus plus à l'aise dans mon pantalon, elle se leva en souriant et partit rejoindre les filles au milieu de la piste. **

_**Point de vue de Kim :**_

_**(Gimme More : Britney Spears)**_

**Pauvre Jared, il en pouvait plus mais ça m'est égal. Ce soir on a la pêche avec les filles et ça fait du bien de danser comme ça. Heidi et Rosalie avaient atterrit dans les bras de leurs compagnons et Leah venait de nous rejoindre avec Rachel, et je vis Paul se taper la tête contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? Rachel se contentait de sourire. Je jetais un œil à mon chéri et il ne me lâchait pas des yeux, et je vis que Quil avait toujours la bouche ouverte en regardant Claire bouger au rythme de Gimme More. Il me vint une idée pour rendre ces loups encore plus fous qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et je me mis à réfléchir de la façon d'en parler à Claire. J'entendis deux personnes pouffer et je vis Bella et Alice me donner leurs accords. J'envoyais un texto rapide à Claire et lorsqu'elle le reçut, j'étais montée sur la grande table qu'avait installée Alice. Ma meilleure amie me rejoint et arrivé à la fin de la chanson, je la regardais, complice, tout en me rapprochant d'elle doucement et d'un seul regard, on se comprit. **

_« Kim décolle ta bouche de celle de Claire. Tout de suite. » cria Jared._

**Claire et moi arrêtions de nous embrasser et nous éclations de rire sur le champ, suivit des autres. Je n'eus même pas le temps de descendre de la table que je me suis retrouvée sur les épaules de Jared.**

« Ça suffit, tu m'as assez chauffé Kimmy ! »

**Et sans que je sache ce qui se passait, j'étais plaqué contre un arbre, les mains de Jared sur mon corps pendant que ses lèvres exploraient mon cou. Je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces car je savais ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Je le sentis déboutonner son pantalon tout en m'embrassant avidement, puis il souleva ma jupe et entra en moi d'un coup de sec en m'arrachant un gémissement.**

« T'es pressé mon amour ? » demandai-je doucement.

« C'est de ta faute. Il ne fallait pas te déhancher comme ça pendant une heure. » dit-il en bougeant lentement en moi.

**Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire car je l'avais bien cherché. J'espère qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours parce que je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de crier tellement c'était bon.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ALEC :**_

_**(Invincible : Muse)**_

**Deux couples avaient désertés, ah non trois. Félix vient de quitter la pièce avec Heidi pour aller je ne sais où et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils vont faire. Les filles continuaient de danser pendant qu'Angela prenait des photos. Dix minutes plus tard, ma sœur revenait avec Demetri, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait, surtout venant de ma sœur. Kim et Jared se montraient peu de temps après eux, un sourire de satisfaction se peignait sur leur visage. Tous des obsédés ces jeunes. Les filles arrêtaient de chauffer leurs mecs et posaient ensemble pour des photos souvenirs. Bella les rejoint et Heidi arriva au même moment, tout aussi heureuse que Jane et Kim avant. Les filles allèrent dans le jardin pour poursuivre leur séance photo et les loups se sont mis à me regarder comme s'ils étaient sur le point de me démembrer. J'arquais un sourcil en guise d'étonnement puis je vis Paul s'approcher de moi et me tapa sur l'épaule en me disant :**

« Alec mon pote, va falloir causer. »

« Et de quoi vous voulez causer ? » demandai-je en reprenant ses mots.

« Toi et Bellllaaaaa. » chantonna Emmett.

« Je vous écoute. » dis-je.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » **(Quil)**

« Oui je l'aime. »

« Juste une chose, si jamais tu l'as fais souffrir, on te botte les fesses. » me prévint Paul.

« C'est notre petite sœur et on y tient. » **(Jared)**

« Vous avez ma parole. Je ne la ferai jamais souffrir comme l'autre bouffon. » expliquai-je.

« Bon, est-ce que toi et Bella vous… » commença Paul mais je le coupais.

« En quoi ça te regarde. » riais-je.

_**(Everything : Lifehouse)**_

**Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se jeter sur Demetri lorsque les premières notes de la chanson retentirent. **

« Dites donc vous deux y a des chambres pour ça. Merde Demetri c'est ma sœur que t'embrasses je te rappelle. » m'énervai-je.

**Il décolla ses lèvres de ma sœur.**

« Je sais, mais c'est aussi ma femme alors t'as rien à dire, ou je peux très bien leur dire ce que Bella t'a fait subir pendant une semaine. »

« Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu cours Dem' ! » le prévins-je en me levant.

**Il embrassa ma sœur une dernière fois et disparu par la fenêtre en riant mais je n'eus pas de mal à la rattraper. **

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

_**(Cow-boy Casanova: Carrie Underwood)**_

**De vrais gamins je vous jure. Je savais que ça n'allait pas durer, ils allaient se battre pour s'amuser mais tout de même. Pendant qu'ils étaient partis, je regardais les mecs et décidais de les taquiner un peu. **

« Alors mes petits loups, il parait que vous avez perdu lamentablement aux jeux vidéos contre les filles ? » demandai-je en me retenant de rire devant la tête qu'ils faisaient.

**Bien entendu, je savais comment ils avaient perdu car je l'avais vu grâce au don d'Alice.**

« Comment t'es au courant de ça toi ? » demanda Paul en serrant les dents.

« J'ai copié le pouvoir d'Alice et j'ai tout vu. » expliquai-je et j'éclatais de rire sur le champ.

« Bella c'est pas drôle. » rétorqua Jared.

« Oh si. Vous vous êtes fait avoir en beauté. »

**Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire, surtout que les filles s'y mettaient aussi. Oh non ! Paul s'approche doucement de moi et je sais ce qu'il va me faire. Je refuse d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur lui mais quand même. Je détalais comme un lapin dans le jardin et couru aussi vite que je pouvais mais je me suis retrouvais sur des épaules musclés.**

« Je t'ai eu ma belle. » dit-il tout content.

« Paul, reposes-moi. Je refuse d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur toi mais je ne pense pas qu'Alec apprécierait. » le menaçai-je.

**Apparemment la menace ne marcha pas puisqu'il couru en direction de la villa et une fois à l'intérieur il dit :**

« Tiens, reprends la, elle est un peu lourde. »

**Et je fus projeté dans les airs mais je fus bien vite rattrapé par des bras dur et froid. **

« Merci Alec. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

**Pendant que je l'embrassais, j'entendis des _« ils sont trop chou »_ ou des « _y a des endroits pour ça »_. Il faut toujours que ces deux abrutis gâchent des moments comme ça. Je rompis le baiser pendant qu'Alec me remis sur mes jambes et je regardais les deux abrutis en question. **

« Emmett, Felix, à votre place je déguerpirai vite fait. » les prévint Jane.

**Mais non voyons je ne vais pas leur courir après, je vais juste me contenter de leur enlever la vue.**

« AHH MERDE MES YEUX ! » crièrent-ils en même temps.

**J'affichais un sourire satisfait pendant que les autres se foutaient d'eux. Gentille comme je suis, je leur rends la vue et ils me regardaient avec un air désolé. **

_**(She Wolf : Shakira)**_

**Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire lorsque le refrain de la chanson retentit dans le salon, suivit des autres, même des garçons. **

_**(I See You: Leona Lewis)**_

**Le reste de la nuit s'était passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur puis vers les cinq heures du matin, mes petits loups rentrèrent chez eux avec leurs copines et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste car je repartais demain, et à l'exception des Cullen, personne n'était au courant. Ça allait leur faire de la peine autant qu'à moi. Je décidais de laisser ce petit oubli de côté et je me calais dans les bras de mon chéri en me souvenant qu'il fallait à tout prix que je vois mon père. Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Alice déboula dans le salon.**

« Il est au commissariat Bell's, il est de garde toute la nuit. Je t'emmène. »

**J'éclatais de rire malgré moi et après un bisou express à Alec, je suivi Alice dans le garage et elle me fit monter dans sa Porsche jaune. Arrivée devant le commissariat, elle me tendit une boite avec des lentilles de contact marron, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle me rappela de les changer toutes les deux heures puis elle partit. J'étais un peu angoissée car ça faisait deux mois que je n'avais plus vu mon père et il ne savait pas que j'étais en ville. T'en fais pas Bella, ça va bien se passer ! Allez, je me lance.**


	28. Retrouvailles père & fille

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**J'entrais dans le commissariat et aussitôt, tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Ça me mit un peu mal à l'aise car les hommes n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder et rien que leurs pensées me donnaient la nausée et heureusement pour eux qu'Alec n'était pas là sinon, il y aurait un massacre. J'avançais vers le bureau de mon père, les regards brûlants de ses obsédés toujours sur moi, et une fois devant la porte, je tapais.**

« Entrez ! » entendis-je dire la voix de mon père.

**Allez Bella, respire même si t'en as vraiment pas besoin, ça va aller. J'ouvrais la porte et lui fis face. Il leva la tête en disant :**

« C'est pour qu… »

**Mais il s'arrêta net en me voyant.**

« Bonjour papa ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Bella ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

**Je fis _« oui »_ de la tête tout en m'avançant vers lui et il me prit immédiatement dans les bras. Je fis attention de ne pas le broyer et lui rendis son étreinte. **

« Bella, tu es revenue. Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie. » dit-il en me relâchant.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi papa mais, je ne reste pas longtemps. Je repars à Volterra ce soir. Désolé. » expliquai-je.

« Tu es là depuis quand ? » demanda-t-il.

« Depuis hier. Je suis venue pour le mariage de Sam et Emily avec des amis et, mon, petit ami. » dis-je en hésitant sur la dernière partie.

« Ton petit ami ? Tu ne parles pas de ce Cullen au moins ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Non, t'en fais pas. Il est cent fois mieux qu'Edward, crois-moi. » le rassurai-je.

« Tant que tu es heureuse et qu'il te rend heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte. » dit-il rassuré.

« Dis, tu pourrais dire à tes hommes d'arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais de la viande ? C'est gênant. » demandai-je.

« T'en fais pas, je vais leur dire. Un petit déj' ça te dis ? Tu pourras tout me raconter sur ta nouvelle vie en Italie. » proposa-t-il.

« Euh, d'accord mais, tu devras manger tout seul je, je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails mais… » tentais-je d'expliquer.

« Tu suis un régime particulier Bell's ? » demanda-t-il.

« En gros, c'est ça. » riais-je.

« Pas de problème. On parlera pendant que je serai le seul à manger. »

**Je souris puis on sortit de son bureau et mon père ordonna à ses hommes de se remettre au boulot ou bien ils feraient tous des heures sup'. On alla dans un café puis, LA conversation commença.**

« Alors, dis moi tout sur tes amis qui sont avec toi à Forks et de ton petit ami. »

« Ok alors, il y a Jane et Heidi qui ont 18 et 20 ans mais tu verras, Jane en fait moins mais ça ne la rend pas moins adulte. Demetri et Felix ont 19 et 22 et sont les compagnons de Jane et Heidi. Quant à Alec, il a 18 ans lui aussi et c'est le jumeau de Jane. Voilà. » expliquai-je.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps avec, Alec ? » demanda-t-il.

« Deux mois environs. » répondis-je.

« Bien. Tout ce que je te demande c'est, profite de ta jeunesse Bell's. Si tu es bien avec lui tant mieux mais, ne va pas trop vite. » dit-il.

« T'en fais pas. » le rassurai-je.

« Serait-il possible de rencontrer mon gendre avant ton départ ? » me taquina-t-il.

« Euh, ça doit être possible. Je vais appeler Alice, je reviens. »

**Je sortis du café et appelais Alice. Elle me dit de venir pour midi, car y aura toute la meute. Elle me dit qu'Alec et les autres mettront les lentilles pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mon père et on raccrochait. J'en profitais pour changer mes lentilles qui commençaient à se dissoudre à cause du venin puis retournais auprès de mon père.**

« C'est bon. On doit être chez les Cullen pour midi. En plus y aura Jake et les autres. » l'informai-je en me rasseyant.

**Il acquiesça et on continua de parler. C'est ainsi que j'appris que mon père sortait avec Sue Clearwater depuis peu. Je ne le crois pas. Jacob va m'entendre ce louveteau pour m'avoir caché ça. Mon père était heureux et c'était le plus important. Vers onze et quart, on partit en direction de la villa mais en chemin je croisai Lauren et Compagnie. Oh non, pitié tout mais pas elle. Je demandais à mon père de me laissais conduire et il accepta. J'accélérais, sous le regard ébahis de mon père et freinais sec arrivée devant la villa. **

« Ça va papa ? » demandai-je.

« Euh, on va dire que je n'ai rien vu. » répondit-il.

**J'éclatais de rire puis on sortit de la voiture. Alice vint nous ouvrir et nous entraina dans le salon. Les garçons étaient en train de regarder un match de basket et bien sûr Emmett paria sur le vainqueur et Felix suivit. Je soupirai et cherchais Alec des yeux. Je le vis et il me sourit. Je pris la main de mon père et fis les présentations.**

« Papa, je te présente Alec. Alec, voici mon père, Charlie. »

« Chef Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Bella me parle souvent de vous. » dit mon chéri en serrant la main que mon père lui tendit.

« Bonjour Alec. Bella n'a pas tort. Tu es différent de l'autre. » dit mon père.

« Ah ça pour être différent, ils sont différent. » ironisa Emmett.

« Emmett, regarde ton match au lieu de te mêler des conversations qui ne te regardent pas. » dit Rosalie autoritaire.

**Il abdiqua et reporta son attention sur le match. Les loups le charrièrent.**

« C'était bien…envoyé…Rose ! » dit Jake entre deux rires.

« Merci ! » le remercia Rosalie.

**Mon père reporta son attention sur mon petit ami qui resta stoïque.**

« J'espère que tu prends soin de ma fille Alec ? » demanda mon père.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis aux petits soins avec elle. » répondit Alec.

« Dans tous les sens du terme ! » dit Felix en faisant semblant d'éternuer.

**Tout le monde se retenait de rire mais Felix se prit une très grosse claque derrière la tête de la part d'Heidi et là, plus personne ne se retenait. Mon père eut un petit sourire en coin. Je lu dans son esprit qu'il était content que je sois entouré de personne comme ça, et trouvait Alec à la hauteur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. **

« Euh papa, je te présente Felix et Heidi, et dans le canapé c'est Jane et Demetri ! »

**Mon père les salua, et vice-versa. Esmé et Carlisle entrèrent et Esmé prévenait les garçons que c'était prêt. Mon père mangea tranquillement en compagnie de ses cannibales pendant que j'allais dans le jardin avec Alec et il m'embrassa avidement. Ça m'avait manquée, je dois l'avouer. Il mit fin au baiser et enfoui son nez dans mon cou en inhalant mon odeur. Il embrassa ma peau et je ris aussitôt. Il ramena ses lèvres vers les miennes puis il me demanda :**

« Alors ? Est-ce que ton père trouve que je suis meilleur gendre que Cullen ? »

« Oui, il t'adore. D'ailleurs, qui ne pourrait pas t'adorer ? Tu es parfait sur tous les plans. » expliquai-je.

**Il me sourit et on s'embrassait de nouveau. On fut ramené à la réalité par Rosalie qui nous dit que mon père voulait nous voir et on rentra dans la maison, main dans la main. Mon père sourit et le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement. Il avait acceptait Alec et c'est moi qui fut très contente. Je m'éclipsais vingt minutes le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer car je portais toujours la robe de la veille. Après une bonne douche qui me fit un bien fou, je m'habillais avec des habits préparés par Alice, évidement. Je mis donc un jean taille basse, avec une tunique et des bottes noirs, et une ceinture marron par-dessus la tunique. Alice me lissa les cheveux et me les attacha en une queue de cheval, et on redescendit. Lorsqu'il me vit, Alec déglutit sous le regard amusé de mon paternel. Vers les seize heures, mon père dut repartir et il dit à Alec :**

« Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle une fois que vous serez reparti en Italie. »

« Vous avez ma parole. » dit Alec en serrant la main de mon père.

**Mon père me prit dans ses bras puis dit :**

« Je t'aime Bella, et fais attention à toi. »

« Je t'aime aussi papa. » répondis-je.

« Rentre bien, et appelle-moi avant de prendre l'avion ce soir. »

_« QUOI ? »_

**Oh oh, la boulette ! Les loups avaient parlés tous en même temps. Ça allait barder pour moi. Mon père partit et dès qu'il fut loin, j'enlevais mes lentilles et fis face à mes amis. Les huit loups me regardaient tous comme s'ils allaient me bouffer. Fais ta prière Bella !**


	29. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**Je rêve ? Bella repart ce soir ? Ce n'est pas possible, elle est seulement là depuis hier. Elle était devant nous, le regard désolé. Un silence de plomb ce fit dans le salon des Cullen mais aucun de nous n'eus le temps de lui parler que la porte s'ouvrit sur Leah et Rachel. Ma sœur embrassa Paul qui resta de marbre et Leah vint dans mes bras. J'avais toujours mon regard rivé sur Bella, et Leah s'en aperçut.**

« Jake ? Mon chéri qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Pas que Jacob. Lee, regardes les garçons. » dit Rachel.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à faire la tête ? » demanda Leah.

« Demande à Bella. »

**Paul. Il avait dit ça durement que ça fit de la peine à Bella et surpris les filles. Bell's allait pour parler mais une fois encore, on fut interrompu. Angela, Kim et Claire entrèrent dans la maison. Kim et Angie regardaient des photos sur l'appareil d'Angela et Claire mangeait un milk-shake. **

« Claire t'as toujours pas finit ? » demanda Angela.

« Comment tu fais pour en manger autant ? C'est ton sixième depuis ce matin. » fit remarquer Kim.

« Hein ? »

**Cette fois, les regards se tournèrent vers Claire.**

« Quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai juste faim. » se défendit-elle.

« T'as juste faim ? » demanda Jared.

« Oh là une minute. Je ne suis pas enceinte. Si le fait de manger six milk-shake en une journée éveille les soupçons, demandez à Kim alors parce qu'elle c'est quatre banana split et deux hamburgers qu'elle s'est enfilée aujourd'hui. » dit Claire.

« Hey, j'avais faim moi aussi, et non je ne suis pas enceinte moi non plus. » prévint-elle.

**Tout le monde se tut puis Rachel dit :**

« Bon Bella, pourquoi les garçons font des têtes d'enterrements ? »

**Le reste des filles regardaient Bella et finalement, elle dit :**

« Je repars en Italie, ce soir. »

« QUOI ? »

**Claire fit tomber son milk-shake mais Demetri le rattrapa et le posa sur une table. Paul sortit de la villa et un craquement se fit entendre. Il venait de muter. Bella était la petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu et ça lui faisait de la peine de ne plus la voir comme avant mais là, il était encore plus mal. **

« Bella, tu ne vas pas déjà partir ? » sanglota Angela.

« Je suis désolé mais il le faut. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque et blesser quelqu'un. » expliqua Bella.

« Bella c'est ridicule. Tu as réussi à te contrôler parfaitement aujourd'hui. Tu es même resté toute une journée seule avec ton père et d'après Alice vous étiez dans un restaurant avec plein de monde autour. » contesta Jared.

« Je sais mais, si je ne craque pas c'est parce que j'évite de respirer le plus possible. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal et puis, ma place est à Volterra ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrai vous voir. »

**Elle nous prit dans ses bras mais il manquait quelqu'un. Bella ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre où Paul était parti puis, Demetri lui dit :**

« Il est à la plage Bell's. »

**Rosalie lui tendit un short, qu'elle prit et elle partit retrouver Paul. Angela était en larme dans les bras d'Embry, pareil pour les autres filles. Quil et Jared tentèrent de calmer Claire et Kim du mieux qu'ils pouvaient quant à moi, j'avais Leah et ma sœur dans mes bras. Je soupirai en pensant que Paul ne laisserait pas Bella s'expliquer facilement. **

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

**Je m'allongeais sur le sable de la plage de la réserve, toujours sous ma forme de loup et repensais à ce que je venais d'entendre. Bella repartait déjà en Italie. C'est injuste. On ne l'a pas vu depuis deux mois et elle repart ? Je refuse de voir ma petite sœur repartir. **

_« Je sais que tu m'en veux Paul mais je n'ai pas le choix. »_

**Je regardais d'où provenait la voix et je vis Bella s'avancer doucement vers moi, un air triste sur son visage. Je détournais la tête et fermais les yeux. Si elle savait ce que je ressentais en ce moment.**

_« Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je peux lire en toi et ressentir tes émotions, tu te souviens ? »_

**Je laissais échapper un rictus.**

« Tu te sens abandonner de nouveau mais tu as tort. Je ne vous abandonne pas. »

_« Si, tu m'abandonnes encore une fois. On ne t'a pas vu pendant deux mois et tu repars déjà. Ce n'est pas juste. »_

« Je sais mais c'est comme ça. Comme je l'ai dis aux autres après que tu sois partie, ma vie est à Volterra maintenant. »

**Je laissais échapper un gémissement de douleur malgré moi et elle s'assit près de moi. Je posais mon museau sur ses jambes et elle caressa mes oreilles. Je ronronnais ce qui la fit rire.**

« Tu peux reprendre ta forme normale s'il te plaît. » ria-t-elle en me tendant un short.

**Je repris ma forme normale devant elle mais elle détourna la tête tout de suite en me tendant le short.**

« Ce que tu peux être puéril parfois Paul. Changes-toi ! » dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

**Ça me fit rire et je me changeais. Je me rassis à côté et elle me dit :**

« Tu vas me manquer toi aussi, et je suis contente de savoir que tu me considères comme la sœur que tu n'as jamais eu. »

« Tu veux bien sortir de ma tête. » demandai-je en souriant.

« Désolé. Par contre, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » dis-je en la regardant.

« Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi, et aux autres. Et prends soin de Rachel. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma famille. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je te le promets. » acceptai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**Je la serrai très fort et elle se mit à pleurer. Je la regardais dans les yeux mais n'y vit aucune larmes, contrairement à moi où quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Des larmes qu'elle essuya. J'eus soudain une idée pour détendre l'atmosphère et elle se mit à me regarder bizarrement. **

« Oh non Paul, tu n'y penses pas. »

**Elle voulut partir mais je la retins et je la jetais dans l'eau mais elle réussi à me faire tomber avec elle. On retourna sur le sable en riant et heureusement qu'elle ne craignait plus le froid parce qu'on avait beau être en été, l'eau ne dépassait pas les 15°. On rentra à la villa en marchant et une fois dans le jardin des Cullen, Alice nous regarda comme si elle allait nous tuer.**

« Non mais je rêve, dans quel état vous êtes tous les deux. »

« Hey, j'y suis pour rien c'est lui qui m'a balancé à l'eau. » se défendit Bella.

« Coupable. » avouai-je.

« Allez Bella, monte te changer. »

**C'est Rosalie qui avait dit ça depuis sa chambre. Bell's grimpa la rambarde et disparu dans la chambre de Rose. Moi j'étais déjà sec, étant donné que je faisais 43°, donc je rentrais et Rachel vint dans mes bras. A 21h30, Emmett et Jasper changeaient les valises de Bella et les autres dans leurs voitures et une fois que les Volturi nous ont dit au revoir, on prit tous Bella dans nos bras. Je fus le dernier qu'elle prit dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille :**

« N'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faites, grand frère. »

« J'ai pas oublié, petite sœur. » répondis-je.

**Elle me relâcha et je vis les Volturi et les Cullen sourire. Bella dit au revoir à Alice, Rose, Carlisle et Esmé puis prit la main qu'Alec lui tendit et partit. Les voitures d'Emmett et Jasper s'éloignèrent et les filles s'effondrèrent de nouveau. Alice, Rose et Esmé les consolèrent puis chacun rentra chez soit. Je rentrais chez moi avec Rachel et à peine la porte de ma chambre fermé, elle m'attira vers notre lit et m'embrassa tendrement. Le message était clair : elle voulait que je lui fasse l'amour, et je ne me fis pas prier et comblais ses désirs. Je lui fis l'amour tendrement et madame sembla apprécier. Elle s'endormit peu après et je suivis en pensant à la promesse que j'avais faite à Bella. Je lui aie promit que je veillerai sur Rachel et les autres et je tiendrai ma promesse.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**J'étais à l'aéroport, dans les bras de Jazz, puis dans ceux d'Emmett et je fus contraint de quitter les bras de mes deux grands frères et suivre Alec et les autres à notre avion privé. Une fois que l'avion décolla, je coupais le téléphone après avoir parlé à mon père et je remontais mes jambes que j'encerclais avec mes bras. Alec s'assit près de moi et me prit dans ses bras en me réconfortant. **

_« Je t'aime. Ne t'en fais pas tu les reverras. » me dit-il par la pensée._

**Je souriais et il embrassa ma tête, et moi je posais mes jambes sur les siennes, et me laissais aller dans ses bras.**

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmurai-je.

_« Je sais. »_

**Il m'embrassa tendrement et me gardais contre lui tout le long du voyage jusqu'à Volterra. Mes amis allaient me manquer.**


	30. Nouveau venu chez les Quileute

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VU DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le mariage de Sam et Emily. Cinq mois que nous n'avions pas revu Bella et cinq mois que ma cousine grossissait à vu d'œil. Le bébé était en parfaite santé mais ni Sam ni Emily ne voulait savoir le sexe du bébé avant la naissance, ce qui n'empêcha pas Alice de regarder dans le futur afin de préparer la chambre du petit. Bien sûr elle garda la vision pour elle. J'enviais ma cousine car elle, elle pouvait donner la vie à un enfant. Toutes les filles du groupe le pouvaient, sauf moi. Merci ma condition de louve. J'avais tout pour être heureuse : des amis, un frère, une mère, malheureusement mon père n'était plus là, un petit ami incroyable qui prenait très bien soin de moi, qui faisait l'amour comme une bête et qui était carrément sexy, et pourtant il ne me manquait qu'une seule chose afin d'être pleinement heureuse : pouvoir donner la vie. Ça me fit mal d'y penser alors je m'accrochais un peu plus à Jake, qui me serra aussitôt. Afin d'oublier tout ça, je me suis mise à califourchon sur Jake et c'est parti pour une séance de sport en plus. Deux heures plus tard, nous arrivions chez les Cullen et je vis ma cousine assise sur un fauteuil, une main sur son ventre, ce qui réveilla ma jalousie et ma tristesse.**

_« Leah, est-ce que ça va ? »_

**C'est Jasper qui s'était approché de moi. **

« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » mentis-je innocemment.

« Tu mens. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

**Je me contentais de regardais en direction d'Emily.**

« Je vois. » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

**Il mit une main sur mon épaule et je sentis une onde de calme me parcourir. Je le remerciais d'un sourire puis on entendit un craquement.**

« Oh oh ! » venait de dire Emily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emily ? » demanda Sam.

« CARLISLE, C'EST LE MOMENT ! » appela Emily.

**Carlisle arriva aussitôt.**

« Oui, c'est le moment. Emmett, emmène-la dans mon cabinet. Le bébé arrive. » prévint-il.

**Emmett prit Emily dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'étage suivit de Carlisle et de Sam. Tout le monde avait arrêté de faire ce qu'il faisait et moi, je sortis de la maison et je couru aussi vite que possible. Je me transformais sans me soucier de mes vêtements et couru pendant des heures.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'EMILY :**_

**Oh Seigneur que ça fait mal ! Emmett me posa sur un lit d'hôpital et Carlisle arriva avec Rosalie, Alice et Esmé. Sam se mit à ma droite en me tenant la main pendant qu'ils préparaient la venue de mon bébé. Carlisle remonta ma robe jusqu'aux genoux et il me dit :**

« Très bien Emily. Quand je te le dis, tu pousses. D'accord ?

« D'accord. » acquiesçai-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Respires Emily ! Tout va bien se passer. » me rassura Rosalie en m'épongeant le front.

**Il faisait chaud, et la présence de Sam y était pour beaucoup mais bon, avec quatre vampires autour de moi, ça compensait. **

« Allez, Emily. Maintenant. Pousse très fort. » me dit Carlisle.

**Je poussais de toutes mes forces, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. J'en pouvais plus. **

« Encore un petit effort Emily, c'est presque finit. » m'assura Carlisle.

« J'en peux plus, c'est trop dur. Je n'y arriverai pas. » dis-je doucement.

« Mais si allez. Une dernière fois. Il est presque là. » dit Carlisle.

**Je poussais une dernière fois et me laissais tomber sur le lit. J'entendis les cris de mon bébé et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer moi aussi. Mon bébé, enfin. Sans que je sache pourquoi, je commençais à m'endormir et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.**

**J'ouvris mes yeux lentement et sentis une main chaude sur mon front. Je vis Sam me sourire.**

« Salut ! » soupirai-je.

« Salut ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandai-je, fatiguée.

« Tu t'es endormi mon amour. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et le bébé ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant doucement.

**Sam m'aida à m'asseoir et la porte s'ouvrit sur… Rosalie.**

« Regardes qui est là. C'est maman ! » dit Rose à mon bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras.

**Elle s'approcha doucement et elle me tendit mon bébé qui était dans un pyjama bleu.**

« Félicitations Emily, c'est un magnifique petit garçon. » me sourie-t-elle.

**Un garçon. J'avais un fils. Je le regardais et il me sourit en me tendant sa petite main que je pris dans la mienne.**

« Coucou toi. Bienvenue parmi nous Lucas Harry Uley ! » dis-je en embrassant mon fils sur le front.

« C'est le prénom que vous avez choisi ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Si c'était un garçon, oui. » répondit Sam.

« Où est Leah ? » demandai-je.

« Euh, elle est partit quand t'as perdu les os. » m'expliqua Rose.

« Jake la cherche. » me dit Sam.

« Leah ! » soupirai-je en appuyant ma tête contre Sam.

« T'en fais pas. Jacob va la retrouver. » me rassura Sam.

« Pourquoi elle est parti c'est insensé ? » demandai-je, triste.

« Je la comprends Emily. Elle est partit parce que toi et les autres filles peuvent avoir des enfants, et pas elle. » avoua Rose.

**Je me sentis coupable soudainement mais je compte bien laisser Leah faire partie de la vie de Lucas autant qu'elle le voudra. Et puis, j'ai une petite surprise pour elle. J'espère que Jacob va la retrouver.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JASPER :**_

**Leah venait de partir et Jacob la suivit. Nous étions tous dans le salon en train d'attendre qu'Emily mette au monde son bébé quand j'entendis Quil demander :**

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Leah est parti comme ça ? »

« Aucune idée mon chéri. » dit Claire qui était sur ses genoux.

« Jasper, qu'as-tu ressenti venant d'elle ? » me demanda Paul.

« Jalousie, tristesse, envie. » répondis-je.

« Mais pourquoi serait-elle jalouse enfin ? » s'étonna Jared.

« Vous êtes débile à ce point ? » demanda Seth.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda de nouveau Paul.

« Elle est jalouse d'Emily, mais également de Claire, Kim, Rachel et Angela. » répondit Seth.

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent les garçons en même temps.

« Elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant contrairement aux autres. » expliquai-je.

**Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et là, ils comprirent. Kim allait rajouter quelque chose mais Sam arriva et on attendit qu'il nous dise ce qu'il se passe. Il se contentait de sourire. Ça ne pouvait qu'être une bonne nouvelle car il était heureux.**

« C'est un garçon. » annonça-t-il.

**Tout le monde le félicita puis il vit que Leah et Jake étaient partis. Paul lui demanda de le suivre dans le jardin et ils transmutèrent trois minutes. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans leurs formes normales, Sam se sentait coupable. Je le calmais du mieux que je pouvais mais c'était dur.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE ROSALIE :**_

**Leah était partit depuis des heures et je la comprenais la pauvre. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et ça la rendait triste. Je ressentais la même chose mais avec le temps on s'y fait, malgré l'envie qui est toujours là. Je regardais Emily pleurer dans les bras de Sam avec son fils, attristée par le départ de sa cousine. C'est triste pour Leah et je ferai ce que je peux pour l'aider à surmonter sa peine. Après tout, moi aussi mon désir le plus cher est de devenir mère mais qui, malheureusement, ne se réalisera jamais. Je laissais les jeunes parents entre eux et descendis dans le salon avec les autres. Emmett me serra dans ses bras puis, Alice me proposa d'aller chez Sam afin de leur faire la chambre du bébé. Elle avait déjà tout acheté bien sûr car elle connaissait le sexe du bébé avant tout le monde. Je l'accompagnais avec Angela et Compagnie et on se mit à décorer la chambre pour le petit Lucas. Ils vont adorer.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JACOB :**_

**Leah mon amour, où es-tu ? Je courais depuis des heures à la recherche de Leah qui avait dû reprendre son apparence humaine car je ne capter plus ses pensées. Je continuais de courir quand je repérai son odeur. Je la suivis et la trouva accroupi, nue, contre un arbre, en train de pleurer. Je repris ma forme humaine mais je ne pris pas la peine de me rhabiller. Je m'assis près de ma Leah et la serrai dans mes bras. Elle enroula ses mains autour de mon cou et nicha sa tête contre mon torse nu. Je caressai son dos dénudé et la laissais pleurer, elle en avait besoin. **


	31. Désir maternel

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VU DE JACOB :<strong>_

**Les heures passèrent et Leah était toujours dans mes bras mais ses pleurs avaient cessés. Je la sentis trembler mais pas de froid, elle sanglotait et aussitôt je serrai plus fort son corps nu contre le mien. Son genou frôla mon bas ventre, ce qui réveilla mon corps, et la fit rire.**

« Ah, ça te fait rire ma belle ? » la taquinai-je.

« Oui mais ça me donne surtout des idées sur la façon dont tu pourrais me consoler, encore. » dit-elle en faisant glisser sa main de mon torse vers le bas.

**Et merde, je me suis fais avoir à mon propre jeu.**

« Fais-moi l'amour Jacob. S'il te plaît, j'en aie besoin. » me supplia-t-elle.

**Je la regardais dans les yeux et y vis de la peine. Je ne supportais pas de la voir comme ça. Je l'embrassais tout en l'allongeant sur le dos et je me plaçais entre ses jambes. J'entrais en elle doucement en lui arrachant un gémissement et lui fit l'amour tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle en eu assez, ce qui fut très long. Je m'assis contre un arbre après l'amour, Leah sur mes genoux et sa tête dans mon cou. Elle allait mieux mais je savais que c'était le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant qui la rendait triste. **

« Jacob, pourquoi tu restes avec moi alors que je ne peux même pas te donner des enfants ? » demanda-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.

**Je rêve, elle n'a pas osé me poser cette question quand même ? Je la fixais sérieusement et vis dans son regard qu'elle était sérieuse. **

« Leah, je t'aime et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. Peu importe si tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte, on pourra toujours adopter plus tard. » lui expliquai-je.

« Mais il ne recevra pas ce que nous avons reçu en héritage. On ne pourra pas avoir de descendance. » persista-t-elle.

« Rachel et Seth si. Oh Leah, arrêtes de te tracasser, on trouvera une solution, je te le promets. » la rassurai-je.

« Serres-moi fort. » dit-elle en se calant contre moi.

**Je la serrais de toutes mes forces en caressant sa peau, ce qui la fit frissonner. **

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre mon cœur. Tu dois faire connaissance avec ton neveu, ou nièce. » proposai-je.

« Ouais je sais mais, encore une minute, je suis bien là, dans tes bras. » soupira-t-elle.

**On resta encore quelques minutes enlacés, puis elle me regarda avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Elle m'embrassa rapidement et me dit :**

« Attrape-moi ! »

**Et elle se leva et couru en direction de Forks car on y était bien loin, en se transformant. Je la suivis et me transforma à mon tour et je l'entendis rire dans mon esprit.**

_« Attrape-moi mon chéri allez. » ria-t-elle._

_« Si je t'attrape c'est quoi mon cadeau ? » demandai-je en la rattrapant._

_« J'ai pas encore décidé. »_

**Alors sans attendre plus longtemps, je lui sauté dessus et elle se retrouva sur son dos, coincée entre mes pattes. Je frottais ma tête contre la sienne et soudain il me vint une idée. Je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit pour me déstabiliser lors de la partie de jeu vidéo et elle se mit à me mordre l'oreille.**

_« Jake, imagines qu'on se fasse surprendre par les mecs. Pas que je n'en aie pas envie tu sais que j'ai toujours envie de toi mais, ils peuvent très bien se transformer et nous entendre ce qui serait, embarrassant. Paul ou Jared je m'en fiche ils apprendront des choses mais imagines que ça soit Seth. Je ne veux pas traumatiser mon frère. » m'expliqua-t-elle._

_« Oui, s'il vous plaît gardez vos cochonneries pour quand vous serez dans votre forme normale. » **(Quil)**_

_« Et depuis quand tu aurais des choses à m'apprendre Leah ? » **(Paul)**_

_« Oh ça va c'était pour rire. » plaisanta Leah._

_« Vous étiez passés où bon sang ? » demanda Embry._

_« Emily se fait un sang d'encre Lee. » l'informa Jared._

_« Désolé. On rentre là. » dit Leah._

**On n'entendit plus les pensées des garçons ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient repris forme humaine. Je laissais Leah se remettre sur ses pattes et on rentrait à Forks. Arrivée à quelques mètres de la villa, on vit deux piles de vêtements.**

_« Alice ! »_

**On l'avait pensé en même temps avec Leah et on alla derrière un buisson avec les vêtements. On reprit notre forme normale et j'enfilais le short et les baskets que m'avait laissé le lutin et je jetais un coup d'œil à Leah. Je me retenais de lui sauter dessus car elle portait une robe d'été noire et des ballerines. Elle s'approcha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement, réveillant mes ardeurs et elle le sentit.**

« On se calme mon p'tit lapin. Tu attendras qu'on soit à la maison. » dit-elle en rompant le baiser.

**Je grognais, la faisant rire. Elle prit ma main et on rentra chez les Cullen. En nous voyant, les garçons se retenaient de rire. Emmett me regarda et dit :**

« Mon p'tit lapin ? »

**Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, à l'exception de Jasper qui faisait un gros effort. **

« Bande de bouffon. » soupirai-je.

« Foutez-lui la paix. » leur demanda Leah. « Je vais parler à Emily. » me dit-elle.

**Elle m'embrassa et monta à l'étage alors que les garçons continuaient de me charrier. Je vais les tuer, il faut toujours qu'ils écoutent les conversations qui ne les regardent pas.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :**_

**J'étais devant la chambre d'ami des Cullen et je commençais à paniquer. Jasper fut aussitôt à mes côtés et me dit :**

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Elle ne t'en veut pas d'être partie. Elle était inquiète pour toi. »

**Je sentis une vague de calme me parcourir.**

« Merci. » dis-je plus soulagée.

**Il repartit en bas et je frappais à la porte.**

_« Entrez ! » entendis-je dire Sam._

**J'entrais dans la chambre et Emily fut soulagée de me voir. Sam avait le bébé dans les bras et je dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas pleurer devant ma cousine. Je m'assis près d'elle sur le lit et elle me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte et je m'excusais.**

« Je suis désolé d'être partie c'est juste que… » mais elle me coupa.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Lee au contraire. J'aurais agit exactement pareil à ta place. Je ne t'en tiens aucune rigueur, et Sam non plus. On s'en veut tu sais, de te causer autant de peine mais ce n'est pas voulut, je te jure. »

« Je sais Emily. Ça va t'inquiètes. Grâce à Jacob je vais mieux. » expliquai-je en la relâchant.

« Tu veux le tenir ? » me demanda Sam.

« C'est un garçon ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

**Il acquiesça et plaça ce petit bout de chou dans mes bras. Je fis attention à sa tête et demandais à ses parents :**

« Comment vous l'avez appelé ? »

« Lucas Harry Uley. » dit Emily.

**Ils lui ont donnés le nom de mon père en second. Je les regardais en souriant et une larme coula sur ma joue mais Sam l'effaça. **

« On aimerait aussi que tu sois sa marraine Leah. » m'avoua Emily.

**Là ce fut trop. Sam s'aperçut que j'étais sur le point de craquer car il reprit le petit et Emily me serra dans ses bras.**

« Je veux que tu fasses partie intégrante de sa vie Leah. Alors, tu acceptes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr que j'accepte. » acceptai-je en riant suivit de ma cousine.

**Je me calmais et séchais mes larmes et Sam me redonna Lucas.**

« Vous avez choisis qui comme parrain ? Pas Paul j'espère, on risquerait de s'entretuer. » plaisantai-je.

_« HEY J'AI ENTENU ! »_

**La porte était restée ouverte et ils avaient parfaitement entendu la conversation. J'entendis tout le monde rire dans le salon mais je regardais de nouveau Sam et Emily.**

« En faites, on s'est dit que ça pouvait être moitié-moitié ! » dit Sam.

« Développe. » le pressai-je.

« La marraine c'est toi obligatoirement, on est tombé d'accord du premier coup là-dessus. » expliqua Sam.

« Et pour le parrain, on a pensé que comme on formait une famille avec les Cullen, Emmett serait d'accord pour être son parrain. » termina Emily.

« C'est une idée. Bien sûr il faut que ce gros nounours accepte. » acquiesçai-je.

_« Bien sûr que j'accepte. » fit une grosse voix derrière nous._

**Emmett entra dans la chambre avec les autres mais certains restèrent dans le couloir. Il serra le bras de Sam et embrassa Emily sur le front. Il vint près de moi et dit à l'attention de Lucas :**

« Je vais t'apprendre à parier et à jouer au baseball quand tu seras plus grand. »

« Emmett, il a à peine deux jours. Ne commences pas à lui parler de sport. » s'amusa Rosalie.

« Bah quoi, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour se mettre au sport. » répliqua Emmett.

**Tout le monde ria et je vis Jake me regarder avec amour. Le soir venu, nous laissons mon filleul et ma cousine se reposer et après le somptueux dîner préparé par Esmé, Jacob et moi rentrons chez nous étant donné que ma mère avait emménagée avec Charlie, et Seth passait tout son temps chez Brady et Colin. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre la porte et Jacob ravageait mon cou de baisers fiévreux. Je me sentis en ébullition et mon corps se réveilla. Jake m'embrassa fougueusement et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il me porta jusqu'à notre lit. Il fit d'abord glisser ma robe le long de mon corps, et moi j'entrepris d'enlever son short et j'empoignais ses fesses bien musclées au passage, le faisant grogner. Je souris contre ses lèvres et m'allongea sur le lit, l'attirant vers moi. Il me fit l'amour avec une tendresse infinie, ce qui me mit dans tous mes états. Il se déversa en moi en même temps que mon orgasme me frappa.**

« Wow ! C'était extra ! » haletais-je.

**Il se retira et se mit sur le dos.**

« Oh ça oui. » approuva-t-il.

**Je calais ma tête contre son torse et ses bras m'entourèrent sur le champ. Je m'endormis après un dernier bisou et un dernier je t'aime, et pensais à mon filleul. J'allais le gâter et épauler ma cousine avec Lucas. A défaut d'être mère, je me contenterai d'être une marraine d'enfer. Avec Emmett comme parrain, on n'allait pas s'ennuyer.**


	32. La demande  Acte I

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**On était le douze février et dans deux jours c'était la Saint-Valentin. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais offrir à Leah mais la préparation, j'avais un peu de mal. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour ce que j'allais faire. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser alors je décidais d'aller demander l'avis d'une experte. Je pris mon pick-up et j'allais voir les Cullen. A peine arrivé sur le pas de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Emmett qui me dit :**

« Salut mec ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

« Euh, j'ai besoin des conseils d'une femme et, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais, je dois parler à Alice. » avouai-je.

**Une tornade brune déboula dans le salon et elle se planta devant moi en me disant :**

« Je m'occupe de tout. Il ne reste que deux jours mais ça ne fait rien, je vais y arriver. »

« Alice, je n'en doute pas mais tu ne sais pas dans quelles circonstances je veux le faire. » tentais-je de la freiner.

« Mais si t'inquiètes. Tu ne veux pas quelque chose de trop démesurer, un cadre romantique où vous ne serez que tous les deux. T'as de la chance, ce jour-là il fera beau. C'est bizarre en février mais bon, ce sera parfait pour ta demande. » expliqua-t-elle en se tapant dans les mains.

« Tu vas demander Leah en mariage ? » demanda Emmett.

« Oui. J'y pense depuis un moment mais je ne sais jamais quand c'est le bon moment. » avouai-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas, t'as frappé à la bonne porte. Tout sera prêt à temps et la bague que tu as achetée est parfaite. Elle va adorer. » me rassura-t-elle.

**Et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Emmett et Jazz me félicitèrent mais je les freinais car Leah n'avait pas encore dit « oui ». À part les Cullen, Sue et mon père, personne n'était au courant de mes projets. Je flippais à mort qu'elle dise « non » et Jasper le ressentit.**

« Oh on se calme Jake. Pas la peine de stresser autant. Elle va accepter. » me rassura-t-il.

**Je laissais échapper un rictus malgré moi puis les garçons allèrent chasser et je rentrais chez moi, en laissant le soin à Alice d'organiser ma soirée de la Saint-Valentin. Je partis chez Sam et Emily car je savais que Leah y serait et en entrant, je la vis faire dormir Lucas dans ses bras. Elle me sourit et je me contentais de m'appuyer contre un mur et de la regarder faire. Le reste des garçons arrivèrent en riant très fort, ce qui réveilla le petit, et énerva Leah.**

« Nom d'un chien les garçons, faites gaffes. Y a un bébé dans cette maison je vous rappelle et vous venez de le réveiller. Si jamais vous recommencez je vous coupe les pattes. » les menaça-t-elle.

**Les mecs firent leurs têtes de chiens battus et le petit se mit à rire. Leah partit dans la chambre du petit en disant :**

« Elle est rigolote marraine hein ? »

**Et la porte de la chambre se ferma.**

« Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu as fais de ma sœur ? » demanda Seth.

**Je secouai la tête et rejoignis les garçons dans le salon où ils regardaient la télé. Leah revint dix minutes plus tard et elle se cala contre moi en soupirant. Etrange, elle s'endormit aussitôt. Les garçons me regardaient bizarrement et je haussais les épaules, signe que je ne savais pas pourquoi elle s'était endormit. Je reçu un texto d'Alice en me disant qu'elle avait trouvée une super idée et qu'elle m'en parlerait ce soir chez moi. Le soir venu, Leah était tombée comme une masse dans le lit et dormit profondément quand on frappa à la porte de chez moi. J'ouvris la porte et Alice entra avec Rosalie. Cette dernière me félicita et m'assura que Leah allait dire « oui ». Alice m'expliqua son idée et je fus, sur le cul ! Jake surveilles ton langage ! Oh là fermes ! Et merde, je me parle à moi-même. Alice me demanda si ça me convenait et pour seule réponse, je la pris dans mes bras et lui fis un gros bisou sonore sur la joue. Elle ria et je lui dis :**

« Alice, tu es géniale ! »

« Je sais, on n'en fait plus des comme moi. » se vanta-t-elle.

« Les chevilles gonflent pas trop ça va ? » demandai-je amusé.

**Elle rit aussi et Rosalie me dit que Leah se réveillait. Elles repartirent vite fait et je refermais la porte puis je me retournais et je vis ma Leah descendre les escaliers dans une nuisette très sexy. Je rêve ou ses seins ont grossis ? **

« La vue te plaît ? » me demanda-t-elle, ce qui me fit sortir de ma contemplation.

« Plutôt oui. » avouai-je en la regardant, désireux de son corps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je sens les odeurs de Rose et Alice dans la maison ? » me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

« Oh et bien, elles voulaient me parler d'une chose et non, tu ne sauras rien. Du moins, pour l'instant. » la taquinai-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

« J'ai pas le droit de savoir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

« Même pas sous la torture je te dirai la vérité. Il te faudra patienter deux jours ma belle. » l'informai-je.

« Tant pis, je vais attendre dans ce cas. **(Elle m'embrasse)** Et si tu me faisais l'amour, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » proposa-t-elle en passant ses mains dans mon short.

**Pour seul réponse, je la montais dans la chambre et lui fis l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Je la regardais dormir et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi sa poitrine est plus grosse que d'habitude. Pas que je m'en plaigne mais bon. Je m'endormis et rêvais de la soirée qui m'attendais dans deux jours. Alice avait eu une super idée et si jamais Leah dit « oui », je laisse à Alice le soin d'organiser le mariage. De toute façon elle me supplierait pour se charger de ça. Je fus réveillé par des lèvres sur mon torse et une main glisser vers mes parties intimes. J'ouvris les yeux pour tenter de stopper Leah mais elle se mit sur moi et le premier câlin de la journée commença. Ah pour être réveillé, j'étais réveillé. Elle bougeait vite, mais je ne la laissai pas finir au dessus. Je la fis rouler sur le dos et continuais mes va et viens. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de ma taille et ce fut comme ça toute la matinée. En plus elle m'avait griffée le dos plusieurs fois et ça les garçons l'ont vu. En plus que Jazz et Emmett étaient là eux aussi, je peux vous dire que les commentaires y allaient bon train. **

**Le lendemain, je me réveillais plein de courbatures car Leah ne m'avait pas épargné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle est en forme. **

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle d'une voix endormit.

« Bonjour beauté. Tu sais chérie, tu vas finir par m'achever un jour. J'ai mal partout. » me plaignais-je.

« Oh, pauvre chou. Mets-toi sur le ventre ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et je la sentis s'asseoir sur mon postérieur et elle me fit un massage du tonnerre. En dix minutes, mes muscles étaient déliés et ça faisait du bien. Je la sentis se pencher vers moi et elle me chuchota à l'oreille :**

« Bonne Saint-Valentin mon amour. »

« Idem mon cœur. » avouai-je en me retournant.

**Je pris son visage dans mes mains et la rapprochais de moi. Je fis courir mon nez jusqu'à son cou, la faisant frissonner et je capturais ses lèvres pour un doux baiser. Elle allait approfondir mais mon portable sonna. Je lâchais ses lèvres à contrecœur pour regarder le nom de l'individu qui ose nous déranger et me figeais quand je vis le nom d'Alice. Je décrochais et mis le haut-parleur.**

_« Finit la séance de câlin, vous aurez tout le temps pour ça ce soir. Leah sois prête dans une heure je t'embarque avec moi. Jake, toi tu seras entre les mains de Rosalie. A tout à l'heure. »_

**Elle raccrocha et Leah me regardait, soupçonneuse. Je l'embrassais et lui dis :**

« Vaut mieux faire ce qu'elle dit et puis, c'est moi qui lui aie demandé ça. Tu verras ce soir. Je t'aime. »

« Je te fais confiance. Et je t'aime aussi. » dit-elle tendrement.

**Elle finit par se lever et on alla prendre une douche. A peine le petit déjeuner finit, j'entendis deux moteurs dans l'allée. Je vis la Porsche d'Alice et la BMW de Rosalie. Je leur ouvris la porte et Alice me fit un clin d'œil puis entraîna Leah avec elle. J'étais seul avec Rose.**

« J'espère pour Alice que je ne vais pas le regretter ! » soupirai-je.

« En général Alice déçoit très rarement. Son don sert un peu à ça. » me rassura Rosalie.

« Je stresse tu ne peux pas savoir ! »

**Elle riait doucement puis elle s'approcha de moi en entourant mes épaules et me dit :**

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle dira « oui » Jake. Combien de fois il faudra qu'on te le répète ? Tout ce passera bien. »

« D'accord. » abdiquai-je.

« Allez, en voiture ! » me dit-elle en me poussant dehors.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demandai-je.

« A Seattle. On va te trouver une tenue d'enfer pour ce soir ! » répondit-elle.

« On ne risque pas de croiser Alice et Leah ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Mais non. A l'heure qu'il est elles sont déjà à Washington ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Je montais dans sa voiture et en une heure on était à Seattle. Elle se gara au parking souterrain du centre commercial et elle m'emmena dans une boutique pour homme. Je vis Emmett et Jasper plus loin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? **

« Salut les mecs ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demandai-je en les saluant.

« Ils sont là pour donner un avis masculin. Ils ont insistés pour venir. » répondit Rosalie.

« Oh ! » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

« En avant. » dirent-ils en même temps.

**Après trois heures de shopping intensif, ils m'avaient trouvés la tenue parfaite. J'allais pour régler à la caisse mais Rosalie et Jasper m'entraînèrent dehors.**

« C'est déjà réglé. Emmett a tout chargé dans la voiture. » m'avertit Jasper.

« Vous êtes fou. » soupirai-je.

« On sait. Bon, toi tu restes avec les garçons, moi je vais déposer tes affaires chez toi et te laisser toutes les indications pour ce soir. Tout ce que tu auras à faire en rentrant c'est t'habiller et faire passer une soirée magique à Leah. Compris ? » me dit Rosalie.

« Oui Chef ! » dis-je en faisant le salut de l'armée.

**Elle partit puis Jazz m'emmena déjeuner et Emmett nous rejoignit. Là aussi ils payèrent la note, malgré mes protestations. Ils me ramenèrent ensuite chez moi donc je montais dans ma chambre et y découvris les vêtements qu'ils m'ont achetés ainsi qu'une note.**

_« Jake,_

_Voici tout ce dont tu as besoin pour te préparer. Alice et moi nous occupons de Leah alors passes la chercher à la villa à 19h30 tapantes. Tout sera prêt à votre arrivée à la plage._

_Et ne stresse pas pour la énième fois elle dira « oui »_

_Rosalie.»_

**Je souris et me préparais. A 19h00, je mis l'écrin dans ma poche et je partais chez les Cullen et arrivée à destination, Esmé vint m'ouvrir la porte.**

« Tu es très élégant Jacob ! » me complimenta-t-elle.

« Merci Madame Cullen ! » la remerciai-je.

« Appelle-moi Esmé. Voyons depuis le temps. » me dit-elle.

« Entendu ! »

**Elle me fit entrer et je vis les garçons siffler. **

« Elle risque de te sauter dessus avant la fin de la soirée Jacob ! » plaisanta Emmett.

_« Il a raison, tu es à croquer ! »_

**C'est Rosalie qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.**

_« Mais enfin c'est quoi ce cirque ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dû me préparer ici ? » entendis-je dire ma Leah._

_« Tu verras, tu auras la réponse une fois dans le salon ! » lui répondit Alice._

**Je regardais vers l'escalier et je la vis. Elle était magnifique. J'allais la chercher et je l'embrassais.**

« Tu es magnifique ! » la rassurai-je.

« Tu es pas mal non plus mais, qu'est-ce que ça signifie Jake ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« C'est le moment de le découvrir. Suis-moi et tu sauras tout ! »

**Je lui tendis la main qu'elle prit et je vis que les enfants Cullen avaient désertés. Carlisle et Esmé nous souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et je fis monter Leah dans mon pick-up. Elle se cala contre moi et je roulais en direction de la plage. Je descendis de la voiture et lui ouvris sa portière mais une fois qu'elle était à mes côtés je me plaçais derrière elle et cachais ses yeux avec mes mains.**

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? » me pressa-t-elle.

« Tu verras. Avance ! » lui ordonnai-je.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre Jacob ! » m'interdit-elle.

« Je croyais que ça te plaisait que je te donne des ordres. » la taquinai-je en lui mordant l'oreille.

**Elle frissonna mais je la fis avancer et je soufflais de soulagement quand je vis que tout était en place. Alice avait assurée. Comme toujours. J'embrassais Leah dans le cou et j'enlevais mes mains de ses yeux. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant ce qui avait été installé : tout pour un pique-nique romantique au bord de la plage. Quelques bougies étaient allumées et des pétales de roses blanches étaient parsemées autour. Ça c'était une idée de Rosalie. Esmé nous avait préparée de quoi dîner. **

« Jacob, comment tu as eu le temps de faire tout ça ? » me demanda-t-elle émue.

« J'ai eu un gros coup de main de la part de quelques amis. » l'informai-je.

« Les Cullen ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Oui. Je voulais que cette soirée soit parfaite alors je suis allé demander l'aide d'Alice et finalement, ils s'y sont tous mis. » expliquai-je.

« Je t'aime Jacob Black. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. »

**Elle m'embrassa de toutes ses forces mais je mis fin au baiser à contrecœur et la fit asseoir. Le repas était exquis.**

« C'est Esmé qui a préparé le repas ça se voit. C'est délicieux ! » s'extasia Leah.

**Je me contentai de sourire et pour le dessert, il y avait des fraises. Mais où sont-ils allaient trouver des fraises en cette saison ? Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par Leah qui mit une fraise à ma bouche, que je croquai en prenant soin de ne pas quitter Leah des yeux. Je fis pareil avec elle et après le dessert qui dura une bonne demi-heure, je mis Leah sur ses jambes en l'embrassant mais je remis un genou à terre et elle se figea. Je sortis l'écrin de ma poche et l'ouvris. Je regardais l'amour de ma vie et lui dit :**

« Leah, je t'aime, tu me rends heureux depuis un an et le fait de t'avoir près de moi chaque jour fait de moi l'homme le plus chanceux qui soit. Lee, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

_**Point de vue de Leah :**_

**Oh Mon Dieu ! J'ai bien entendue ? Il me demande en mariage. Mais Leah secoue toi, ça fait cinq minutes que t'es figée comme ça, donnes lui une réponse. Je repris contenance mais je m'agenouillais à la hauteur de Jake et lui dit :**

« Oui, Jake. Bien sûr que c'est oui. Je veux t'épouser. »

**Il parut soulagé mais qu'est-ce qu'il a cru ? Que j'allais dire « non » ? Il est fou. Il passa la bague à mon doigt et une fois fait, je l'embrassais passionnément.**

« Jacob, si tu ne me fais pas l'amour tout de suite, je te viole sur place ! » le menaçai-je.

« A vos ordres Madame ! »

**Il m'allongea sur le sable et me fit l'amour. Je me réveillais dans un lit et je vis Jake me regarder avec amour. **

« Je n'ai pas rêvée n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as bien fait ta demande ? » demandai-je.

« Non tu n'as pas rêvée, et en plus t'as dis « oui ». Et avant que tu ne poses la question, tu t'es endormis après que je t'ai fais l'amour alors je t'ai ramené à la maison. » dit-il en m'embrassant.

**J'approfondis le baiser et après quelques minutes de câlins, on alla prendre une douche et on déjeuna tranquillement. Il travailla ensuite sur une voiture que Quil lui avait apporté et je le regardais faire. Le regarder travailler de ses mains me rendais toute chose. Il était doué de ses mains, très doué même. J'en profitais aussi pour admirer un peu la vue. Il ne portait pas de t-shirt et il était en short, et sa chute de rein était, whoaw ! J'étais tellement perdu dans mes fantasmes que je ne l'ai pas vu se relever.**

« T'as fini de me mater ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, t'es trop sexy ! » dis-je en le chauffant un peu.

**Il posa le tournevis qu'il avait dans les mains, essuya le cambouis qu'il avait sur ses mains et s'approcha de moi. Je m'assis sur le petit bureau qu'il avait installé et j'écartais mes jambes en l'attirant vers moi. Il m'embrassa avec fougue puis je sentis ses lèvres descendre dans mon cou et mes mains caressèrent son dos. On était sur le point de faire l'amour une nouvelle fois quand les garçons arrivèrent :**

_« Non mais je rêve. Jamais vous n'arrêter nom d'un chien. » se plaignait Paul._

**Jake grogna et moi je ris. Je regardais mon fiancé dans les yeux et lui dis :**

« C'est bon, on se rattrapera ce soir. Je dois aller voir les filles au restaurant leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. »

**Je scellais la phrase d'un doux baiser et partis. J'entendis les garçons demander à Jake de quelle bonne nouvelle je parlais et ils se mirent à le charrier. J'arrivais au restaurant et vis Angela, Kim et Compagnie.**

« Bien le bonjour mes chéries, comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai la pêche. »

« Elle a bu quelque chose ou quoi ? Elle n'est pas dans son état normal. » dit Kim.

« Mais si je vais très bien, et en voici la cause. »

**Je tendis ma main gauche et leur montrais ma bague. **

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Elles avaient parlées en même temps. Elles se reprirent et me félicitèrent et voulaient que je leur raconte tout en détail. Je leur racontais donc ma soirée et Rachel dit :**

« Awe, il est adorable. En tout cas les Cullen ont dû faire du sacré travail pour que ça soit aussi parfait. »

**Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter un truc que je sentis l'odeur d'un vampire. Alice. Elle entra dans le restaurant et me sauta dessus en me disant :**

« Je le savais que t'allais dire « oui ». Il n'arrêtait pas de stresser le pauvre. Leah, je peux m'occuper d'organiser ton mariage ? Dis-oui, dis-oui, dis-oui, dis-oui, dis-oui ! »

« Alice, bien sûr que tu peux t'en charger mais on n'a pas encore fixé la date. » acceptai-je en riant.

**Elle sautilla en se tapant dans les mains, provoquant les rires des clients. **

« Je sais mais une fois que ce sera fait, je le saurai et je pourrai commencer à tout organiser. Oh Mon Dieu, faut que je prévienne Bella ! »

**Et elle repartit en vitesse du restaurant. Je passais le reste de la journée avec les filles et j'appelais ma mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je reçu également un appel de Bella en me disant qu'elle était heureuse pour moi. Je lui demandais un peu de ses nouvelles et elle me dit qu'avec Alec tout était toujours aussi parfait et j'en fus très contente. Le soir venu, je me retrouvais dans mon lit pour la séance de rattrapage que les garçons avaient interrompu dans le garage ce matin. Je m'endormis après avec un énorme sourire et pensant que bientôt je serai Madame Jacob Black. J'ai trop hâte !**


	33. Miracle

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Deux mois étaient passés depuis la demande en mariage de Jake, et Alice était montée sur ressort. Elle scrutait sans arrêt notre avenir pour savoir si on avait fixé une date. Avec Jake on ne voulait pas se presser car il devait avant tout finir le lycée. D'accord il travaillait à Port Angeles dans un garage tous les jours après les cours et avait des extras à côtés en réparant les voitures des gens de la réserve mais bon, il fallait qu'il finisse l'école. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Jake mais depuis quelques temps, je ne me sentais pas très bien et je sais qu'il s'inquièterait pour rien. Je suis au magasin de lingerie où je travaille et il est treize heures quand j'eus un vertige. Ashley, la vendeuse qui travaillait avec moi aujourd'hui m'aida à m'asseoir.**

« Leah, est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui c'est juste que, oh ce n'est rien je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé depuis ce matin ça doit être ça. » expliquai-je.

**Elle me donna à boire et la patronne du magasin arriva et me donna mon après-midi en me disant d'aller voir un médecin. J'appelais Rachel et elle vint me chercher dans la minute qui suivit. Je montais dans sa voiture et elle nous ramena à Forks.**

« Tu es sûr que ça va Lee ? Tu es toute pâle. » paniqua-t-elle.

« Oui ça va euh, tu peux me déposer chez les Cullen ? Avec le soleil qu'il fait Carlisle est chez lui. » lui demandai-je.

**Elle accepta et durant tout le trajet, je dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas m'évanouir. Je commençais à avoir des nausées et à peine arrivée chez les Cullen, je sortis de la voiture et je rendis le peu de nourriture que j'avais dans le ventre. Je sentis une main froide et douce sur mon front et je reconnu l'odeur d'Esmé.**

« Est-ce que tout va bien Leah ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton maternel.

« Je commence à avoir quelques doutes là. » murmurai-je.

**Elle m'aida à me relever et me conduisit à l'intérieur mais je m'évanouis. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? **

_**POINT DE VUE DE CARLISLE :**_

_« CARLISLE ! »_

**Je reconnu la voix de ma femme m'appeler et je sortis immédiatement de mon bureau. Arrivé dans le salon, je vis Emmett déposer Leah sur le canapé alors je m'approchais et l'examiner. Ils m'expliquèrent comment elle s'était évanouie et je reconnu les symptômes, mais avant de tirer des conclusions trop vite, je vais lui faire une prise de sang. Je demandais à Emmett de la monter dans mon cabinet et une fois à l'intérieur, je fis sortir tout le monde. Je prélevais du sang à Leah et je commençais les analyses. Je jetais un œil au microscope et je me figeais. C'est impossible ! Je lui fis une échographie pour confirmer la prise de sang et je n'avais plus aucun doute. C'est un miracle ! La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Rosalie. Elle se figea en entendant le battement du cœur de l'enfant que Leah portait en elle. Tous les membres de ma famille était à présent dans la pièce et avait le sourire.**

« Elle est enceinte ! » souffla Rose.

« Oui Rose. C'est un miracle. » acquiesçai-je.

« Elle va être ravie, elle qui pensait ne jamais avoir d'enfant ! » dit ma femme.

« Alice, Rose, je vous laisse vous occuper d'elle. Emmett, Jacob doit bientôt sortir des cours. Va le chercher. » commandai-je.

**Ils firent ce que je leur dis et je rejoignis ma femme dans notre chambre. Je la serrai dans mes bras et profitais de ce moment. Elle était heureuse pour Leah, qu'elle considérait comme sa fille. Notre grande famille allait s'élargir encore. Que demander de plus !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**J'ai une sensation étrange. J'étais en cours de math et j'avais l'impression que je manquais d'air mais ça ne dura pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que Leah a des problèmes ? Lorsque les cours étaient finis, je sortis du lycée et je vis Emmett. Oh Mon Dieu, il était arrivé quelque chose à ma Leah. Je sentis quelqu'un prendre les clés de mon pick-up et quelqu'un d'autre m'emmener vers Emmett. Je montais dans sa Jeep et il démarra. Il ne dit rien durant tout le trajet et une fois arrivé à la villa, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrivais pas à faire un mouvement.**

_« Elle va bien Jake ! »_

**C'était Emmett qui m'avait dit ça calmement. Je me repris et descendis de la Jeep. J'entrais dans le salon et je vis ma sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras en me disant :**

« C'est formidable Jake. Je suis tellement contente pour vous. »

**J'étais complètement perdu. De quoi parlait-elle ? Mais où est Leah ? **

« Pas la peine de paniquer Jacob. Leah va très bien. Carlisle est avec elle. » me rassura Jasper.

« Viens, je t'emmène la voir. » me dit Rosalie.

**Je la suivis à l'étage et elle me fit entrer dans la chambre d'amie. Leah était endormit paisiblement. Carlisle se leva et vint vers moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me dit :**

« C'est un miracle Jacob. Elle est enceinte ! »

**Quoi ? Elle est enceinte ? Je vais être papa ? Oh Mon Dieu ! Je le sentis me secouer afin de me faire réagir et je ne pu empêcher les quelques larmes de joies de couler sur mes joues. Une grosse main se posa sur mon autre épaule et je reconnu tout de suite Emmett.**

« Et ben alors, ne reste pas planté là mon p'tit lapin ! » plaisanta-t-il.

**Depuis qu'il avait entendu Leah m'appeler comme ça il n'arrêtait pas. Je séchais mes larmes et allais auprès de ma fiancée. La porte se referma et j'étais à présent seul avec Leah. Je la regardais dormir tout en caressant ses beaux cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur son magnifique visage lorsqu'elle me vit. Elle tendit faiblement sa main vers mon visage alors je l'aidais. Elle s'assit et caressa ma joue et me demanda :**

« Tu as pleuré ? » **J'acquiesçai. **« Pourquoi ? »

« Leah je suis tellement heureux si tu savais. »

**Elle me regardait étrangement alors pour ne pas la faire attendre plus longtemps je lui annonçai :**

« Leah, on va avoir un bébé ! »

**Ses yeux se mirent à briller et des larmes coulèrent sur son beau visage. **

« Tu, tu es sûr ? » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est Carlisle qui vient de me le dire à l'instant. Leah, tu vas être maman ! » souriais-je.

« Je, je suis enceinte ? Oh Mon Dieu ! » sanglota-t-elle.

**Je la pris dans mes bras et la laisser pleurer de joie. Elle se calma un peu puis elle caressa mon visage et m'attira vers elle pour un baiser plein d'amour. Je la fis asseoir sur moi et elle resserra ses jambes autour de ma taille. **

« Je t'aime. » soupira-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« Moi encore plus Leah. Tu seras une super maman ! » lui confiai-je.

« Et toi un super papa ! »

**Elle me fit un sourire radieux et m'embrassa de nouveau. La porte s'ouvrit et un petit lutin arriva en sautillant.**

« Bon ça suffit, les câlins vous attendrez une fois chez vous. Viens Leah, je suis sûr que tu veux entendre ton bébé. »

**Elle attira Leah dans le cabinet de Carlisle et quelques minutes après, il lui fit une échographie et elle se mit à pleurer en entendant le cœur de notre enfant. Carlisle nous dit que Leah était enceinte de trois mois et que la naissance était prévue pour le quinze septembre. Il nous donna les photos de l'échographie et il nous libéra. Esmé fit manger Leah avant, et après plusieurs brioches et verre de lait engloutis, Emmett nous ramena à la réserve. Il nous déposa chez Sam et Emily et repartit. Rachel était partit plus tôt car elle devait retourner travailler. On rentrait chez Sam et tout le monde était là, à l'exception d'Angela qui était à la fac.**

« Mon Dieu Leah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rachel nous a appelés en nous disant que tu avais eu un malaise mais elle n'a rien dit de plus. » s'alarma Emily.

« Je vais bien Emily. » lui dit Leah.

**Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre.**

« Tu vas être tata ! » lui annonça Leah.

**Tout le monde se figea et Emily prit sa cousine dans ses bras en pleurant. Les mecs me charrièrent en me disant que maintenant j'allais être père mais j'étais complètement ailleurs. Leah allait enfin avoir ce qu'elle désirait tant : avoir un enfant. Quand j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à mon père, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer mais non. Il était ravi pour nous et surtout pour Leah car lui aussi pensait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Sue était aux anges. Le soir venu, je portais ma fiancée dans notre chambre et on se contentait de rester allongeait l'un contre l'autre. Leah prit ma main et la posa sur son ventre. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et me demanda :**

« Tu veux une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Peu importe. Je veux qu'il soit en bonne santé. C'est tout ce qui compte. » avouai-je.

« Si c'est une fille, on attendra un peu et on tentera d'avoir le garçon. Si je peux en avoir un, je peux en avoir un deuxième, non ? » dit-elle.

« Ce serait bien ! Allez, faut que tu dormes mon amour. »

**Je calais son dos contre mon torse et ma main restait sur son ventre. Je m'endormis en même temps qu'elle et pensais à ce petit être qui allait bientôt nous rejoindre. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. J'ai une fiancée formidable que je vais épouser d'ici peu, et je vais être père. La vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.**


	34. La demande Acte II

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ALEC :<strong>_

« Faut que j'y ailles avant qu'Heïdi ne vienne me chercher. » me dit Bella.

« Ok, de toute façon je vais être très pris, j'ai des choses à faire. » expliquai-je.

« Et quelles genres de choses ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Désolé mon amour mais, tu ne sauras rien. Allez files ! »

**Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et elle partit rejoindre les filles. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit en soupirant car cette semaine allait être dure pour Bella et moi. Je vais devoir l'éviter le plus possible car je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce que j'ai derrière la tête. Personne ne doit le savoir. Bella pourrait le lire en eux rien qu'en les touchant et je refuse. Comment allais-je faire pour l'éviter sans lui faire de mal ? Ça allait la blesser que je l'évite autant mais je n'ai pas le choix, elle risque de voir mes projets en visions ou en lisant mon esprit et il ne doit pas en être ainsi. Je pensais sans arrêt à autre chose que ce que je veux faire et je ne prends aucune décision. Après un an de vie commune avec ma Bella, je sais comment marche le don d'Alice et je m'en sers un peu. Je me levais et sortis de la chambre sans prendre une seule décision mais en revanche, en ce qui concerne Aro, c'est une autre paire de manche car lui rien ne peut lui échapper. Il risque de tout découvrir en me touchant mais il ne doit pas le dire à Bella, et puis elle le saurait de toute façon. Argh. Faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête. Je prévins Gianna que je sortais prendre l'air afin qu'elle puisse renseigner mes Maîtres si jamais ils me cherchaient. Je pris ma Lamborghini et quittait Volterra pour la journée. Je roulais à presque 180 km/h et je repensais à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Mon amour pour Bella ne cessait d'augmenter chaque jour et dans huit jours ça allait faire un an qu'on était ensemble. J'avais changé mon régime alimentaire pour elle, avec la bénédiction de mes Maîtres et ma sœur aussi le prit bien. Certains vampires dans le château pensaient que je renonçai à ma vraie nature mais ils ont tort, et ça Jane leur à bien fait comprendre et que s'ils continuaient de parler de ma relation avec Bella et de mes choix de vies, elle le leur ferait payer chère. Il n'y avait plus aucune rumeur sur nous car ma sœur pouvait être très méchante quand elle le voulait. Déjà que pratiquement tout les habitants du palais la craignait, ils ne voulaient pas la mettre en colère davantage. J'aimais Bella, profondément et de toute mon âme et j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de l'éviter cette semaine même si je sais qu'elle ne va pas apprécier. Je la connais très bien. Elle va se sentir rejeter et abandonner. Elle va sûrement penser que je l'abandonne, comme l'autre abruti qui la brisé en mille morceaux, et ne me le pardonnera pas facilement. Ah, je me prends la tête pour rien. Si je fais ça c'est pour la bonne cause. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand je rentrais à Volterra. Je garais ma voiture dans le garage et rejoignis ma chambre. J'entrais et j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler. Bella prenait une douche et je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas la rejoindre car au moindre contact, elle connaitrait mes plans. Elle utilisait rarement le pouvoir d'Aro sur moi mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Je ressortis de la pièce mais j'entendis :**

_« Alec, c'est toi ? »_

**Et merde !**

« Oui, c'est moi. » répondis-je calmement.

**Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour d'elle. Contrôles toi Alec, tu peux le faire ! **

« Où tu étais toute la journée ? Quand je suis rentrée, Gianna m'a dit que tu étais parti. » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui je suis allé faire un tour en voiture. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. » expliquai-je.

« Oh, et tu as enfin trouvé les réponses que tu cherchais ? » questionna-t-elle en s'approchant.

« Hum, oui et non. J'ai encore des réponses un peu floues. » dis-je en me concentrant sur autre chose que son corps parfait.

**Elle se rapprocha encore plus de moi et elle entoura ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa tendrement. Je grognais et je lui rendis son baiser avec ardeur bien malgré moi car je m'étais promit de ne pas succomber jusqu'au jour de nos un an de vie de couple. Je mis fin au baiser en m'écartant d'elle et lui dis :**

« Désolé ma belle mais, j'ai encore des tas de choses à faire. Je te le dirai si je pouvais mais je ne peux pas. Pour l'instant. » tentai-je de la rassurer quand je vis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Ce n'est rien de grave au moins ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Je t'assure. Allez habilles-toi. Je t'aime. » dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement.

**Je quittais la chambre et partis rejoindre Demetri et Felix dans la salle d'entraînement. On y restait des heures et des heures puis les garçons rejoignirent leurs femmes. Je me baladais dans les couloirs du château quand j'entendis les filles rire avec Felix et Demetri. Ils étaient dans la salle vidéo alors je partais dans une autre salle. J'allais dans la bibliothèque et j'y restais des heures entières à lire et rien d'autres. Je sentis la présence de quelqu'un et je reconnu la fragrance de Bella mais je me concentrais sur mon livre. Au bout de quelques secondes, je la sentis repartir et je pris sur moi pour ne pas la rattraper. L'ignorer comme ça était une vraie torture pour moi mais il le faut. Je sais je me répète mais bon. Demetri vint me chercher une heure plus tard en me disant que nos maîtres voulaient nous parler. J'arrivais dans la salle du trône et je vis Bella aux côtés de Jane mais je reportais mon attention sur Aro et lui demanda :**

« Vous vouliez me voir Maître ? »

« Oui. Alec nous avons une mission à te confier. Toi, Demetri et Heidi vous devez partir en Russie. Des nomades font un peu trop étalage de leur présence à Moscou et vous devez régler le problème rapidement. Vous connaissez la procédure tous les trois. Si jamais ils n'obéissent pas, tuez-les. » nous avertit-il.

« Bien Maître ! »

**Nous avions parlés tous les trois en même temps.**

« Vous partez dans deux heures. Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer. » nous ordonna-t-il.

**Je partis en vitesse dans ma chambre et prépara mes affaires. Une fois fait, je fermais ma valise et je sentis deux petits bras m'entourer. Bella. Elle posa sa tête entre mes épaules et me dit :**

« Sois prudent ! »

« Tu me connais ! » dis-je en restant stoïque.

**Il était déjà l'heure de partir alors je me retournais vers ma chérie et je lui dis d'une voix cassée :**

« Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis de cette façon ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Pour rien. Faut que j'y aille. On se revoie bientôt. Promis ! »

**Je l'embrassais vite fait et je sortis de la chambre avec ma valise. J'allais dans le garage et je vis Jane en train d'essayer de retenir Demetri mais il la rassura en lui disant qu'il reviendra rapidement, et Felix lui, embrassait Heïdi ouvertement. Ils n'ont vraiment pas honte ces deux là. Une fois les aux revoir terminés, on monta dans la voiture de Demetri et on filait à l'aéroport. Une fois dans l'avion, Heidi alla dans la chambre alors que Demetri et moi on s'assit tranquillement pendant tout le voyage. Je ne cessais de penser à Bella, à ses lèvres sur les miennes, son corps nu contre moi et mes mains effleurer sa peau douce. Je pensais à elle des heures entières puis Demetri me secoua en me disant qu'on allait atterrir. Une fois l'avion à terre, on descendit tous les trois et on sortit de l'aéroport, où une voiture nous attendait. Heidi prit le volant et elle nous conduisit dans la forêt, et nous arrivions devant une villa que nos Maîtres avaient louée pour notre mission. Une fois à destination, chacun prit une chambre et une fois dans la mienne, je pris une douche en vitesse et me rhabilla. On frappa à ma porte et Heidi me dit :**

« Allez, en route. »

**Je mis ma cape quand mon téléphone vibra. Je le pris et vis que l'appel venait de ma Bella. Je refusais l'appel à contrecœur et mis mon portable en silencieux et je sortis de ma chambre. Demetri et Heidi m'attendaient devant la voiture. Dem' avait repéré les Nomades. Ils étaient à ce moment même à Moscou. Il prit le volant et une fois là-bas, il nous montra un groupe de cinq vampires, quatre hommes et une femme qui entraient dans une ruelle enneigée, et le soleil était de sortit aujourd'hui. **

« Accrochez-vous ! » nous prévint Demetri.

**Il démarra en trombe et sortit de la ville. Je vis une voiture nous courser alors Demetri accéléra encore plus et on disparu dans les bois. On arriva à la villa et on entra. Une fois la nuit tombée, nous étions tous les trois dans le salon et Demetri nous prévenait que les Nomades approchaient. On sortit de la maison et allions à leur rencontre. On mit nos capes et les capuches afin qu'ils ne puissent pas nous reconnaître sur le champ. Ils nous attendaient. Arrivée devant eux, Demetri enleva sa capuche et les Nomades reculèrent d'un pas, prit de terreur. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de Demetri puis Heidi et moi enlevions nous aussi nos capuches. Ils tentèrent de déguerpir mais Heidi et moi les en empêchions en nous plaçant de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas partir comme ça.**

« Voyons, n'ayez pas peur. Nous voulons seulement discuter. » s'amusa Heidi.

« Discuter de quoi ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux.

« Vous ne respectez pas les règles. Vous savez qu'il y a des lois et ces lois ce sont nos Maîtres qui les font respecter. » averti-je.

« On ne fait rien qui va à l'encontre des règles. » dit la fille.

« Pourtant, c'est vous que nous avons vu dans les rues, vous promenant alors que le soleil était de sortit aujourd'hui. Vous savez très bien que les humains ne doivent pas connaître notre existence. Ils sauraient que vous êtes différent si vous vous montrez en plein soleil. » leur dit Demetri.

« Et alors ? Si l'un d'eux nous découvre, on aura qu'à le tuer. » dit un autre nomade.

« Ce sont les règles. Ne vous montrez pas en spectacle devant les humains. » ordonna Heidi.

« On fait ce qu'on veut. Et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allait nous empêcher de faire ce qu'on veut. » ria l'un d'eux.

« Vous refusez de respecter les règles ? » demanda Demetri.

**Ils firent « non » de la tête et deux d'entre eux commencèrent à se positionner afin d'attaquer.**

« Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix dans ce cas. » prévint Demetri.

**La fille se jeta sur Heidi et Demetri et moi nous battons contre deux adversaires chacun. Je les évitais facilement et je les privai de leurs cinq sens. Je leur arrachai la tête rapidement et allumais un feu. Je les démembrais avant de brûler les morceaux. Demetri y jeta les morceaux de ses adversaires et je vis Heidi qui avait du fil à retordre avec sa rivale mais après un dernier coup de poing, elle attrapa la fille et lui arracha la tête et jeta les morceaux dans le feu. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ces Nomades n'en font qu'à leurs têtes ? Ils ne peuvent pas respecter la loi comme tout le monde ? On rentrait à la villa puis Demetri appela notre Maître. Celui-ci nous dit que nous devons rester encore trois jours afin de veiller à ce que rien n'ait été dévoilé. Les jours passèrent et après avoir surveillé les humains de près, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de soupçons sur notre existence. Heureusement. Nous étions le matin du jour fatidique pour moi et nous étions en ce moment même dans l'avion qui nous ramenait chez nous. Bella me manquait terriblement mais elle va sûrement vouloir me tuer à mon arrivée car je ne lui avais pas parlé beaucoup cette semaine. Chaque fois qu'elle appelait, j'abrégeais la conversation, prétextant devoir aller chasser ou de monter la garde chez les humains. Je répondais à ses texto brièvement et je ne la rappelais pas lorsqu'elle me laissait des messages. Je ne prenais aucunes décisions bien sûr car elle pourrait se servir du don d'Alice pour tenter de savoir ce que je lui dissimulais. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas le pilote annoncer notre descente qu'au moment où Heidi me secoua. Une fois l'avion à terre, on descendit et après avoir récupéré nos affaires, on prit la voiture de Demetri, qui était resté au parking de l'aéroport et on rentrait à Volterra. Arrivée dans le garage, mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et je décrochais :**

« Allô ? »

_« Monsieur Volturi, bonjour c'est Sonia. Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que votre commande est arrivée. »_

« Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. »

**Je raccrochais et je croisais les regards interrogateurs de Demetri et Heidi.**

« Dem', tu peux déposer ma valise dans ma chambre s'il te plaît ? J'ai une course à faire. » demandai-je normalement.

« Ouais mais, où tu vas comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Et qui est cette Sonia ? » demanda Heidi perplexe.

« Personne. Faut que j'y aille. » annonçai-je rapidement.

**Je montais dans ma voiture et je fonçais à Milan. Ça allait me prendre du temps je sais mais j'espère que Dem' et Heidi n'y penserons pas sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Alec venait de partir en mission et moi, j'étais dans ma chambre, réfléchissant aux derniers jours qui venaient de passer. Alec était bizarre, surtout depuis hier. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait et j'essayais de savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête mais, impossible. Il ne pensait à rien et le don d'Alice ne me servit pas non plus à grand-chose. Les jours passèrent et mes angoisses prirent le dessus. Il répondait rarement au téléphone ou à mes messages, et quand c'était le cas, on ne restait pas plus de deux minutes à parler. Je sortis dans le jardin du palais et m'accoudais au grand balcon, admirant les différent champs de fleurs qu'il y avait. Je revoyais l'endroit où je lui avais dis « je t'aime » pour la première fois, où il m'avait appris à danser et d'autres choses. Malgré tous les bons moments qu'on avait passé ensemble, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il m'évitait depuis quelques jours et j'ignore la raison. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand j'entendis quelqu'un venir à ma rencontre. Je me retournais et vis Marcus. **

« Tu as l'air bien songeuse Bella. » me dit-il.

« Oui c'est vrai maître. » acquiesçai-je.

« Voyons Bella, pas de « Maître » entre nous, tu le sais. » dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

**Je souris et me remis à regarder le paysage. Il était près de moi à présent et je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule.**

« Qu'as-tu Bella ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« C'est juste que, je me demandais, pourquoi Alec m'évite. » répondis-je.

« Alec t'évite ? C'est étrange, il n'est pas comme ça normalement. » dit-il.

« Je sais et, je me demande si, s'il ne voit pas quelqu'un d'autre. » murmurai-je.

« Isabella, comment peux-tu croire qu'Alec voit quelqu'un d'autre ? » protesta-t-il.

« J'en sais rien. » soupirai-je.

« Bella, écoute-moi. Alec et toi êtes fais l'un pour l'autre, je le sais, tu le sais et il le sait. Les liens qui vous unis sont très forts, ils sont indestructibles. Personne ne vous séparera, même si cette personne essaye. Tu comprends ? »

**J'acquiesçai et finalement, je me dis qu'Alec doit avoir une bonne raison pour agir ainsi avec moi et puis, je ne devrais pas douter de lui. Il est aux petits soins avec moi depuis un an, et à notre retour à Volterra après le mariage de Sam et Emily, il avait décidé de changer son régime alimentaire pour moi et il m'aidait à me contrôler. J'y arrivais parfaitement grâce à lui. Marcus retourna à l'intérieur et je fis de même. Je le suivis dans la salle du trône où je vis avec surprise Demetri et Heidi, mais pas Alec. **

« Salut ! Vous êtes rentrés depuis combien de temps ? » leur demandai-je.

« Il y a trois heures environs. » me répondit Demetri.

« Où est Alec ? » questionnai-je en angoissant un peu.

**Dem' et Heidi échangèrent un regard hésitant mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de me répondre que je vis dans leur esprit qu'Alec avait reçu un appel dès leur arrivée d'une certaine Sonia. Demetri avait remarqué mon changement d'attitude car il tenta de me rassurer en me disant :**

« Bell's écoute, on ne sait pas où il est mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que c'est rien. »

« Oui bien sûr. Il est allé voir une certaine Sonia et ce n'est rien. » ironisai-je.

**Je sortis de la salle du trône rapidement et qui je vois arriver à l'accueil ? Mon soit disant petit ami.**

« Salut Bell's, faut que je te parle. » me dit-il.

« Tiens voyez-vous ça. Monsieur se rappelle que j'existe ? » rétorquai-je.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il.

**Non mais il se fou de moi. Je sentis que Gianna était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais je lui lançai un regard noir qui l'en empêcha tout de suite. Elle se replongea dans son magasine et moi je reportais mon attention sur Alec.**

« Alors, tu t'es bien amusé à Milan ? » demandai-je.

« Quoi ? Comment tu sais que j'ai été à Milan ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« T'as oublié que je peux lire en toi ? Tu es en train d'y penser abruti. »

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**A l'entende du mot _« abruti »_, Felix et Demetri faillirent éclater de rire tandis que les autres se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi se disputaient-ils ? C'était bien la première fois que Bella le traitait d'abruti. Les portes de la salle du trône n'avaient pas été refermées correctement après le départ de Bella et donc ils entendaient parfaitement la conversation assez animée qui se déroulait dans le couloir. **

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » demanda Alec._

_« Il me prend que mon soit disant petit ami m'évite depuis quelques temps et je me demandais pourquoi mais c'est bon j'ai eu la réponse en fouillant dans la tête de Dem' et Heidi. Qui est Sonia ? » demanda Bella._

**Felix et Demetri avaient une main devant leur bouche en se tenant au mur pour ne pas rire. **

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**A peine avais-je dis le nom de Sonia, Alec eu la réaction que j'attendais. Il se figea mais reprit vite contenance. **

« Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ? » dit-il.

« Mais oui je vais te croire. » dis-je à mon tour.

« Bell's écoute je… » mais je le coupai.

« Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que tu étais différent des autres garçons mais apparemment je me suis trompé et je me suis laissé séduire comme une idiote. » m'énervai-je.

« Non ce n'est pas… »

« J'ai déjà eu le cœur brisé Alec et tu le sais parfaitement et aujourd'hui ça recommence. » expliqua-je.

« Mais attends je… »

« Tu sais quoi, tu n'auras plus à t'encombrer de moi. Tu peux retourner voir ta Sonia je… »

**Oh Mon Dieu ! Bella t'es qu'une idiote.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ALEC :**_

**Je le crois pas elle n'arrête pas de dire n'importe quoi. Elle va me laisser en placer une ou quoi ? Elle vient encore une fois de me couper la parole alors je la laissé déblatérer sa nouvelle remarque et je sortis une boîte en velours noir de ma poche et l'ouvris devant elle. Ah enfin, elle s'est arrêtée de dire n'importe quoi. Elle regarda l'écrin puis moi, la bouche grande ouverte. Je ris malgré moi devant la tête qu'elle faisait mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je plaçais ma main libre sur sa joue et je l'embrassais avec fougue, la faisant gémir. Je rompis le baiser et lui dis doucement :**

« Bella, comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que j'allais voir ailleurs ? Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville. »

« Désolé, c'est juste que, tu t'éloignais de moi un peu plus chaque jour et je… » mais je la coupai à mon tour.

« Si je m'éloignais c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu saches ce que j'avais derrière la tête. Bell's, tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je.

« On est le 14 avril. » répondit-elle.

« Exact, et ça fait exactement un an que nous sommes ensemble. Je voulais attendre ce soir mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de tout organiser comme je le souhaitais. » avouai-je.

**Je remis l'écrin entre nous et elle dit tremblante :**

« Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ? »

« Oui et puis, maintenant que tu sais ce que je préparais, ce n'est plus la peine que je continu à te le cacher. » **Je sortis la bague de l'écrin. **« Bella, veux-tu… »

« Oui. » dit-elle.

« Attends, tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te poser la question. » souriais-je.

« On s'en fou. » murmura-t-elle.

**Je plaçai la bague à son doigt et à peine fait, elle attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa avec force. Mes bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille et je la soulevais doucement. Elle encercla ses jambes autour de moi tout en m'embrassant. Je rompis le baiser le temps de dire à Gianna :**

« Gianna, dites à Aro que je reviendrai plus tard. Pour l'instant je dois me faire pardonner. »

« Oh ça oui tu dois te faire pardonner. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » demanda Bella.

« Et si on allait dans notre chambre pour que je te le montre ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » proposai-je.

« Que c'est une super idée ! » approuva-t-elle.

**Je filais dans notre chambre en deux secondes et après avoir fermé la chambre à clé, je la remis sur ses jambes mais je pris ses lèvres sur le champ, en manque de câlins et de baisers. Je la déshabillais en même temps qu'elle me déshabillait. En moins de deux minutes, nous étions nus et sous les draps. J'entrais en elle sans plus attendre et elle soupira de soulagement. Je fis de lent va et viens, lui arrachant des grognements et lorsque je relâchais ses lèvres, elle voulut les reprendre mais les miennes dévoraient son cou et je me mis à mordiller et à suçoter sa peau tout en lui faisant l'amour. L'orgasme nous frappa en même temps mais je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter, et elle non plus apparemment car elle resserra ses jambes autour de moi. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes car elle venait d'accepter de m'épouser. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux en cet instant.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'HEIDI :**_

« Bella vient de traiter Alec d'abruti je n'ai pas rêvé ? » demandai-je.

« Oui ! » pouffa mon mari.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel et je priais intérieurement pour que Felix mûrisse un peu, ce qui est mission impossible. On continuait d'écouter la conversation quand soudain, plus rien. Bella avait commencé à parler mais elle s'était arrêtée subitement.**

« Hé Dem', tu crois qu'elle la tué ? » demanda Felix en riant.

« J'en sais rien mais y a de grande chance. » répondit Demetri sur le même ton.

**Jane se prit la tête dans les mains devant l'attitude de son mari et je vis mes maîtres très amusés par le spectacle. J'écoutais attentivement la suite et, oh mon Dieu, Alec l'a demande en mariage. YES ! Elle à dit « oui ». Jane et moi, on se tapa dans les mains, trop contente puis on entendit Alec dire à Gianna d'avertir Aro qu'il reviendrait plus tard. Aro esquissa un sourire puis je vis Felix regarder Demetri et se mit à refaire Bella :**

« _'Oh Alec, pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ? Je t'aime, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? Je t'en prie, ne pars pas avec cette Sonia'_. »

« _'Mais non Bella, tu n'y es pas du tout. Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi. Ne sois pas stupide'_. » dit Demetri en refaisant Alec.

**Jane et moi éclations de rire en les voyant faire, tout comme la moitié des présents dans la salle, y compris les Rois. Ces deux-là sont vraiment des abrutis quand ils s'y mettent. Ils continuaient à faire les imbéciles un moment quand Aro nous libéra et une fois à l'accueil, Jane susurra à l'oreille de Demetri :**

« Si tu me montrais à quel point je t'ai manqué cette semaine. »

**Dem' se contentait de grogner et ils partirent dans leur chambre. Je vis mon mari me regarder avec désir, ce qui réveilla mes sens.**

« Allez viens cow-boy ! Allons rattrapez ces jours passés loin de toi. » lui dis-je aguicheuse.

**Ni une ni deux, je me suis retrouvé sur notre lit, toute nue, et sans que je le voie venir, il m'embrassa tout en me pénétrant avec force, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il pouvait agir comme un gosse parfois mais je l'aimais pour ça. C'était mon gros nounours !**


	35. Fille ou garçon

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**C'était le matin du 14 avril et je sentis des lèvres sur mon cou. Jake. Tous les matins il me réveillait comme ça depuis un mois. Je sentis sa main caresser mes cuisses, me faisant frissonner au passage. Sa main remonta lentement vers le haut puis il la passa sous son t-shirt que je portais et atteignit ma poitrine. Elle grossissait un peu plus dû à ma grossesse et ça plaît beaucoup à monsieur. **

« Debout mon amour ! » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Hum, pas encore. Continues ce que tu étais en train de faire. » soupirai-je.

« On va être en retard mon amour. N'oublie pas qu'on passe la journée chez les Cullen. » me dit-il.

« Je sais mais attends encore un peu. » le suppliai-je en soupirant.

**Il continuait de me caresser et ça éveilla mon appétit. Je me retournais vers lui doucement et lui dis envieuse :**

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

**Je me mordis la lèvre mais il résista car il ne voulait pas faire de mal au bébé. Ce qu'il peut être bête parfois. Voyant qu'il ne céda pas, je me renfrognais et me leva. Je partis sous la douche, seule et me prépara. Je laissais monsieur-je-résiste-aux-envies-de-sa-fiancée prendre sa douche pendant que je déjeunais mais légèrement. Lorsque Monsieur arriva, il s'avança vers moi et voulu m'embrasser mais je détournais la tête et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur ma joue. Merde, j'étais enceinte de quatre mois, je n'étais pas encore à la fin de ma grossesse. Une fois que Jacob avait mangé, on partit chez les Cullen. J'appuyais ma tête contre la vitre de la voiture et je ne lui adresserai pas la parole tant qu'il ne me fera pas l'amour. Il essaye de me parler tout le long du trajet mais je ne dis rien. Une fois arrivée à la villa, je descendis de la voiture et je rentrais par la porte qu'Emmett venait d'ouvrir.**

« Salut vous deux ! Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien, mais ça irait sûrement mieux si celui qui me sert de fiancé arrêtait de me considérer comme une poupée de porcelaine. » répondis-je.

**Et je rentrais dans le salon où je vis tout le monde me dévisager. J'haussais les épaules et je décidais d'aller voir Esmé qui était à la cuisine. J'évitais Jake une bonne partie de la journée, ce qui surpris les autres et fit rire Alice. J'avais envie que Jake me fasse l'amour tout le temps mais lui ne voulait pas, par peur de blesser le bébé. Je vais finir par exploser s'il ne fait rien. Jasper ressentit ma frustration et m'envoya une vague de calme mais ça ne marcha pas. J'étais trop énervée contre Jacob.**

« Ah, nom d'un chien Leah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu ressentes autant d'émotions d'un coup ? » s'énerva Jasper.

« Il y a que Monsieur Jacob refuse de me faire l'amour, voilà ce qu'il se passe. » lâchai-je devant tout le monde.

**Paul et Jared recrachèrent ce qu'ils venaient de boire, les autres se contentaient de rire mais Rosalie elle, donna une grosse claque derrière la tête de Jake.**

« Hey, pourquoi tu me frappes ? J'ai rien fais que je sache ! » dit-il.

**Il s'en prit une deuxième mais cette fois de la part de ma cousine qui tenait mon filleul dans ses bras.**

« Justement crétin ! » s'écria-t-elle.

**Comme je les aimais ces deux-là, et espérons que Jake aura les idées de nouveau en place. Il ne comprenait toujours pas et moi ça m'énervait alors je sortis de la maison et couru le plus loin possible. Je dû m'arrêter plusieurs fois à cause du bébé et j'arrivais à la plage de la réserve. Je m'assis sur un rocher et regardais l'horizon quand je sentis mon bébé bouger. Il me redonna un coup et ma main se posa automatiquement sur mon ventre arrondit. Je le sentis bouger encore puis, plus rien, à part quelques petites vagues. Je repartis chez les Cullen mais en prenant mon temps, une main sur mon ventre. Je sortis de la réserve et je vis la voiture de Rosalie, cette dernière appuyée contre le capot de sa BM rouge. Je m'approchais lentement d'elle et elle me prit dans ses bras, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer.**

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut plus me toucher ? » sanglotai-je.

« Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut plus Lee, il croit qu'il va faire du mal au bébé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on lui a remit les pendules à l'heure. » me consola-t-elle.

« J'espère parce que, je vais craquer si ça continu. » expliquai-je.

« Je sais. Allez, Carlisle est à la maison et il aimerait t'examiner. » me dit-elle.

« Ok. Allons-y ! » abdiquai-je.

**On monta dans sa voiture et elle démarra mais elle se maitrisa. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas conduire doucement et je lui ai dis que ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'elle aille vite mais elle n'en démordait pas. On arrivait donc chez elle une demi-heure plus tard et je vis Jake m'attendre sur le perron. Je descendis de la voiture et m'approchais de lui pendant que Rosalie mit sa voiture au garage. J'attendis qu'il fasse le premier pas et il le fit, à mon plus grand plaisir. Il m'embrassa avec une passion débordante que j'en eus des frissons. Il rompit le baiser et me dit doucement : **

« Excuse moi, c'est juste que… » mais je le coupai.

« C'est bon, s'est oublié. A condition que dès qu'on sera chez nous, tu me donnes ce que je veux. C'est-à-dire du sexe. » proposai-je.

« Il n'en sera pas autrement. » dit-il.

**Je l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser avec tout mon amour et il m'enveloppa de ses grands bras. Mon bébé me donna un coup et Jacob le sentit.**

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en rompant le baiser.

« C'est le bébé qui vient de me donner un coup. Il l'a fait tout à l'heure quand j'étais sur la plage. » répondis-je.

« C'est vrai ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui. » dis-je en plaçant sa main sur mon ventre.

**Le bébé donna de nouveau un coup et le visage de Jake s'illumina. Il m'enlaça tendrement tout en me disant _« je t'aime »_ des dizaines de fois, me faisant rire, puis on rentra dans la villa. Carlisle me demanda de le suivre pour m'examiner et je le suivis avec mon loup d'amour. Il me fit une échographie et je vis que mon bébé était plus gros, c'est bien normal au fur et à mesure. **

« Vous voulez connaître le sexe du bébé ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Quoi, déjà ? » s'étonna Jake.

« Oui, il est parfaitement visible. » dit Carlisle.

**Je regardais Jake et on fut d'accord. On acquiesça mais avant tout je demandais :**

« Mais, est-ce que tout va bien, je veux dire, le bébé va bien ? »

« Oui Leah, elle est en parfaite santé. » dit-il.

« Elle ? »

**On avait parlé en même temps Jake et moi.**

« C'est une petite fille. Félicitations ! » dit Carlisle.

**Une fille. Je vais avoir une fille. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, des larmes de joie. Jake m'embrassa tendrement tout en séchant mes larmes. Carlisle nettoya le produit qu'il y avait sur mon ventre et on redescendit dans le salon.**

« Alors ? » sautilla Alice.

« Alice, pourquoi tu nous le demandes alors que tu as tout vu ? » demanda Jake.

« Je leur ai rien dit. A vous l'honneur ! » souri-t-elle.

**Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous et Jacob me dit :**

« Allez, dis leur ! »

**Je regardais les autres et annonçai :**

« C'est une fille. »

**Tout le monde nous félicita mais Paul dit :**

« Et merde, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas le même caractère que sa mère. »

**Contre toute attente, j'éclatais de rire, suivis des autres. **

« Maintenant faut trouver un prénom, le parrain, la marraine, décorer sa chambre, acheter des vêtements. » s'extasia Alice.

**Les garçons soupiraient devant l'enthousiasme d'Alice. Je décidais quand même de stopper un peu ses ardeurs.**

« Alice, s'il te plaît on se calme. On n'a encore rien décidé avec Jacob. » expliquai-je.

« D'accord mais je peux quand même lui acheter des petits pyjamas roses. S'il vous plaît ? » nous supplia-t-elle en faisant ses yeux de cockers.

« De toute façon tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête alors oui tu peux mais pas des tonnes. » acceptai-je.

« Génial ! » s'écria-t-elle mais elle se figea.

**Elle avait une vision. Jasper s'approcha d'elle et demanda :**

« Lily, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, Alec et Bella se disputent. » dit-elle.

« Etrange ! » fit remarquer Rosalie.

« Je peux pas entrer dans les détails, elle est remontée contre lui. Oh Seigneur. Bella dis oui. Dis oui ou je t'étripe. » dit-elle le regard toujours dans le vide.

« Mais de quoi elle parle ? » demanda Jared.

**Elle revint à elle en criant :**

« Elle a dit _« OUI »_. »

« Alec l'a demandé en mariage ? » s'étonna Rosalie.

« Oui et elle a accepté. C'est trop cool. » s'extasia Alice.

« Tu sais Alice, c'est assez flippant de savoir que tu peux voir tout ce qu'on fait. » flippa Embry.

« Je laisse quand même de l'intimité aux gens. Ne va pas croire que j'espionne _ça_. Espionner Emmett pendant qu'il fait ça avec ma sœur, c'est dégueulasse.» grimaça-t-elle.

« HEY ! s'écria Emmett.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et tout le monde se mit à table et mangea le délicieux repas qu'avait préparé Esmé avec Emily. Le soir venu, je rentrais avec mon chéri et une fois le seuil de la maison franchi, il ferma la porte à clé et me porta jusque dans notre chambre. Il m'allongea doucement sur notre lit tout en m'embrassant et il entreprit de me déshabiller. Hallelujah, il va enfin me donner ce que je veux. Il entra en moi délicatement et fit attention de ne pas m'écraser. Il me fit l'amour tendrement et je ne m'en plaignis pas car j'avais ce que je voulais. L'orgasme me frappa de plein fouet et Jacob se déversa en moi au même moment. Ma respiration était erratique, tout comme celle de Jacob. Il se retira et s'allongea mais il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et passa un bras autour de moi.**

« Je t'aime Leah ! » me dit-il à bout de souffle.

« Pas autant que moi. » riais-je.

**Il rit aussi et je sentis mon bébé me donner à nouveau un coup. Jake posa sa main sur mon ventre et dit à notre petite fille :**

« C'est l'heure de dormir ma puce. Arrête de donner des coups à maman ! »

**Il embrassa mon ventre et elle arrêta de donner des coups. Jake remis sa tête et son bras à leur place et je m'endormis après avoir remonté le drap sur nous. **


	36. La fin du lycée

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par une main chaude caressant mes cheveux tendrement. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et j'aperçus ma Leah, assise à mes cotés, et déjà habillée. Elle portait un pantalon blanc et une tunique noire qui laissait apparaître son ventre. Je continuais à la regarder et je lui demandais d'une voix endormi :**

« Quelle heure il est pour que tu sois déjà debout ? »

« 9h30 ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour mon chéri. Tu reçois ton diplôme et terminé le lycée. » me sourit-elle.

« Hum, rien que de penser que le lycée soit finit me donne envie de danser la salsa. » soupirai-je.

**Elle rit tout en continuant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux tandis que son autre main était positionnée sur son ventre. Elle était enceinte de six mois et demi maintenant mais elle est toujours aussi belle. Ses formes sont plus arrondies mais je les adore quand même. Elle se pencha vers moi lentement et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres que je savourais pleinement. Elle frotta son nez contre le mien et me dis doucement :**

« Allez, lèves-toi et files sous la douche. Je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Tu dois être en forme. »

**J'obtempérais car au moment où elle prononça le mot « petit-déjeuner », mon estomac se mit à gargouiller avec une force que même Leah l'entendit alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre, ce qui la fit rire. Je me levais et filais sous la douche. Je fis couler l'eau froide ce qui me fit un bien fou. Dix minutes après, je sortis de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille, et reparti dans la chambre en essayant de ne pas trop mouiller le couloir sinon Leah me tuera. Je m'habillais avec les vêtements choisis la veille par les grands soins d'Alice et descendis retrouver ma future femme dans la cuisine. L'odeur du bacon grillé me chatouilla les narines et mon ventre se remis à crier famine. **

_« C'est prêt mon chéri ! » cria Leah._

**J'entrais dans la cuisine à ce moment-là et je la vis de dos voulant prendre le paquet de céréales dans le placard le plus haut. Je m'approchais d'elle et le pris à sa place et le déposais sur la table après avoir embrassé son cou. On s'assit et nous commencions le fabuleux petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé. Depuis sa grossesse, elle a commencé à apprendre à cuisiner avec Esmé car Sam refusait de la laisser se transformer tant que le bébé ne serait pas né. Au début elle avait insisté en disant qu'elle pouvait encore muter mais je m'y suis opposé aussi, ainsi que tous les garçons et elle avait fini par abdiquer donc pour ne pas rester seule à la maison, Alice et Rosalie venaient la chercher le matin afin qu'elle ne reste pas à la maison sans rien faire. Et puis au moins si elle avait un problème avec le bébé ou quoi, il y avait Carlisle. A la fin du repas, je l'aidais à tout ranger et une fois fini, je la mis entre l'évier et moi, et l'embrassais passionnément. Mes mains descendirent le long de son corps, en caressant ses seins, ses cotes et les plaquèrent sur ses fesses, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'on ne faisait plus l'amour car son ventre grossissait un peu plus chaque jour mais on compensait ce manque par des caresses et des baisers fougueux. Sa main gauche agrippa mes cheveux tandis que sa main droite descendit jusqu'à mon jean. Elle baissa la braguette de celui-ci et passa sa main à l'intérieur ce qui m'arracha un grognement lorsqu'elle me prit entre ses doigts. Elle fit de lent va et vient et mes mains empoignaient ses fesses fermement. Je n'allais pas tarder à jouir mais on frappa à la porte, nous interrompant. Leah me lâcha et referma mon jean tandis que je grognais, frustré. Leah alla ouvrir et j'entendis les voix de mes deux abrutis de meilleurs amis. Ils sont morts ces deux-là. Je fermais les yeux et respirais un bon coup afin de ne rien laisser paraître sur ce qu'on faisait avec Leah et une fois remis, j'allais dans le salon où je vis Quil, Embry et Claire. **

« Salut Jake ! Prêt pour notre dernier jour au purgatoire ? » demanda Quil en riant suivit d'Embry.

« Et comment ! » répondis-je en riant à mon tour.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Les autres nous attendent chez Kim. » demanda Claire.

« Je vais chercher mes affaires et on y va. » dit Leah.

« Laisse, j'y vais. » proposai-je.

**Je lui volais un baiser et je montais dans notre chambre. Je pris son sac à main, ma toge de diplômé et je redescendis rejoindre ma chérie et les autres. On monta dans ma voiture, Leah devant et les autres derrière et direction chez Kim. On entra dans le restaurant et à peine à l'intérieur, Kim attrapa Claire et elles montèrent dans sa chambre se préparer. Deux heures plus tard, elles refirent surface, vêtues de robes assez courtes, et Jared et Quil avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Ils ressemblaient à des carpes sorties de l'eau ! **

« Terre à Jared, Terre à Quil. Vous me recevez ? » fit Embry en secouant ses bras devant eux.

« Hein…quoi ? » demanda Quil.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'amusa Leah.

« Ah…oh…oui…Kim tu es…sex…sublime. » bégaya Jared.

**Elle sourit puis se rapprochant dangereusement de Jared et lui susurra à l'oreille :**

« T'inquiètes pas, tu pourras me déshabiller avec les dents ce soir. »

**Elle lui mordit l'oreille et il déglutit péniblement. Claire se contenta d'embrasser Quil en collant son corps près du sien. **

« Bon, on y va les casanova du dimanche ? » riais-je en sortant du restaurant avec ma fiancée.

**Embry riait, Jared et Quil se remettaient de leurs émotions et les filles les attirèrent à l'extérieur. Leah et Embry montèrent dans ma voiture et les autres prirent celle de Kim. On arrivait au lycée et nous vîmes Paul, Rachel, Sam, Emily qui tenait son fils dans ses bras, Seth, Colin, Brady, mon père et les Cullen au complet. On sortit de nos voitures et nous nous dirigions vers eux pour les saluer. Je laissais Leah au bon soin d'Alice et partit dans le gymnase avec Quil, Embry, Claire et Kim. Nous mettions nos toges et la cérémonie commença. Une fois finit, je retrouvais mes deux meilleurs potes au milieu de la foule et on se tapait dans les mains fraternellement, puis nous fûmes rejoints par Claire et Kim. Je vis Rosalie approcher avec Emmett et elle nous prit en photo tous les cinq ensembles. Ils nous félicitèrent quand Paul et Jared débarquèrent à leur tour, quand soudain, je les vis se raidir. **

« Pot de colle ambulant à six heures ! » me dit Paul.

**J'allais pour me retourner quand j'entendis :**

_« JAKE ! »_

**Oh non, pitié Seigneur ! Tout mais pas elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me sauta dessus. Mais je rêve, elle va me foutre la paix un de ces jour ? Cette fille c'est pire que de la glue. Je détachais ses mains de moi et la dégageait le plus possible.**

« Cassie, salut ! » dis-je en la repoussant.

« Jake, je t'ai cherché partout. Tu m'as évité toute l'année, ce n'est pas gentil de ta part. » minauda-t-elle.

**Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et se rapprocha dangereusement de moi. Je lançais un coup d'œil aux autres qui étaient aussi désespérés que moi. Je demandais doucement à Rosalie d'aller chercher Leah et elle partit dans sa direction. Je m'écartais tant bien que mal de mon pot de colle et lui dis :**

« Écoutes, Cassie, faut que t'arrêtes de me coller comme tu le fais. Il ne se passera rien entre nous. Ni maintenant ni jamais ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais que je suis très gentille comme fille, et je suis ouverte à tout. » couina-t-elle.

**Eurk ! Plutôt affronter des vampires que de faire ça avec elle. J'allais répondre quand je sentis l'odeur de ma chérie. Enfin !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :**_

**J'attendais Jacob hors du gymnase avec les autres quand je vis Rosalie arriver rapidement, le visage inquiet.**

« Leah, Jake a un petit souci avec une certaine Cassie ! » me prévint-elle.

**Oh non ! Je vais lui faire la peau à cette garce. Je rentrais dans le gymnase et repérais Jake au milieu de la foule. Celle peste avait ses mains sur le torse de MON fiancé. Je me dirigeais vers eux, protégeant mon ventre puis j'arrivais à leur hauteur, cette pimbêche était dos à moi. Je lui tapotais l'épaule et elle se retourna en me demandant :**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? » ironisai-je.

« Oui, si tu veux bien nous laisser tranquille ce serait bien. Jake et moi avons des choses à faire. »

**Je vais me la faire ! **

« Tu veux bien enlever tes sales pattes de mon fiancé ? » grognai-je.

**Elle se retourna, choquée.**

« Ton…fi…fiancé ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« Oui, alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Jacob ne t'appartient pas, il est à moi, ensuite, tu n'as aucune chance avec lui, j'ai six mois d'avance sur toi et tu vas enlever tes mains de son torse immédiatement et lui foutre la paix, sinon je te refais le portrait. C'est clair ? » la menaçai-je.

**Elle leva ses mains de lui et se décala. J'en profitais pour me rapprocher de mon homme et l'embrasser fougueusement. Je mis fin au baiser, en manque d'air, et lui souris.**

« On y va Monsieur Black ? » murmurai-je.

« Je vous suis Mademoiselle Clearwater. » dit-il sur le même ton que moi.

**Avant de partir il posa une de ses mains sur mon ventre et juste à ce moment-là, le bébé donna un coup. On ne prêta même pas attention à l'autre hyène et on sortie de ce gymnase. Arrivée sur le parking, tout le monde était en train de rire. Je leur demandais ce qu'il se passait pendant que Jake enlevait sa toge. Paul leur avait raconté ce que j'ai fais pour éloigner l'autre vipère et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. **

« Tu crois…qu'elle a…compris cette fois…Jake ? » demanda Embry entre deux rires.

« J'espère parce que franchement elle me tape sur les nerfs. » répondit mon homme.

« T'en fais pas elle a compris. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, enceinte ou pas, je lui mets mon poing dans la figure. » affirmai-je.

**On ria encore un peu et une fois que tout le monde avait reprit ses esprits, on partit en direction de la plage. Les garçons se chargèrent d'allumer un énorme feu tandis que les filles, aidaient d'Esmé, préparaient à manger. Je voulais aider mais j'avais ordre de rester assise. Emily fit cuir les hot-dog pendant que Kim préparait les steak etc.… Esmé me déposa une assiette entre les mains avec des pommes de terre, des légumes, du poisson et de la viande. Je la remerciais et commençais à manger. Jake vint s'asseoir derrière moi et j'en profitais pour me caler contre lui. Billy, et le grand-père de Quil, qui nous avait rejoints, étaient sur le point de raconter les histoires quand Alice leur demanda encore une minute car une invitée de dernière minute allait arriver. **

« C'est pour toi Embry. Trois, deux, un… » chantonna-t-elle.

**Embry se leva soudainement et courut en direction d'Angela qui venait d'arriver. Elle lui sauta au cou avec une telle force que ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Embry. Il revint vers nous, en tenant la main d'Angela fermement dans la sienne et elle nous salua de la main puis Embry s'assit en la plaçant contre lui. Quil Sr. et mon beau-père commençaient à raconter les histoires. Je sentis le nez de Jake glisser derrière mon oreille, ce qui m'arracha un frisson. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue et me rapprocha un peu plus de lui, tout en faisant attention à notre petite fille qui avait cessé de jouer les acrobates dans mon ventre. Je posais sa main sur mon ventre et la recouvrit de la mienne. Je vis les Cullen écouter attentivement les histoires. Carlisle et Jasper étaient très captivés et j'avais l'impression qu'ils adorés. Ça ne m'étonnait pas. D'après ce que m'a dit Bella, Carlisle et Jasper étaient deux érudits. Ils aimaient apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je jetais un œil à ma cousine qui était confortablement installé dans les bras de Sam, avec Lucas dans ses bras, endormi. Elle me sourit, et je lui souris en retour. Tout le monde était dans les bras de sa moitié, à l'exception des Trois Mousquetaires qui ne s'étaient pas encore imprégnés. Mon frère était assis avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Brady et Colin, écoutant attentivement Quil Sr. raconter les légendes. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, je vis Carlisle qui avait un énorme sourire. Il avait apprécié les histoires il n'y a aucun doute. Les grands se retirèrent et Esmé et Carlisle proposèrent à Quil Sr. et à Billy de les raccompagner chez eux, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Les ainés avaient acceptés les Cullen parmi nous, et tout le monde s'en réjouissait car on était devenu une famille avec les Cullen, enfin, tous sauf Edward qui lui, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il pose un pied à La Push ou il risque de se faire décapiter. Il ne restait plus que les jeunes autour du feu et on se mit à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Embry était occupé à inspecter les amygdales d'Angela, tout comme Jared avec Kim, et les autres finissaient le repas. Rosalie et Alice prenaient des photos de tout le monde puis Claire se retourna vers Jake et moi et nous demanda :**

« Alors, vous avez trouvé un prénom pour la petite puce ? »

« C'est Leah qui est chargé de choisir le prénom. Pour ce qui est du parrain et de la marraine vous le saurez lorsqu'elle sera née. » répondit Jake.

« Je suis sûr qu'Alice a tout vu ! » dit Embry qui avait lâché la bouche d'Angela.

« Oui je le sais mais je ne dirai rien. J'ai promis à Leah que je ne dévoilerai rien et je tiendrai ma langue. » avoua Alice.

« Y a plus que deux mois à attendre. Ce n'est pas si long que ça. » soupirai-je en me calant un peu plus contre Jake.

« On n'a pas droit à un petit indice ? » couina Kim.

« Non, vous attendrez ! » ria Jake.

« Tant pis ! » dit Claire.

**La soirée continua mais je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir et je m'assoupis sur le champ dans les bras musclés de mon chéri. Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais dans mon lit et je regardais le réveil. Il était trois heures du matin. Je soupirai d'aise quand des lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue. Je tournais ma tête et je croisais le regard de Jake. Il posa sa main gauche à la base de ma nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser tendre au début, mais il est vite devenu passionné. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre supérieure en demandant l'accès et j'ouvris ma bouche sur le champ et nos langues dansèrent sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Seigneur qu'il embrasse bien ! Jamais je ne me lasserai de ses baisers. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, il s'écarta et me regarda dans les yeux et posa son front contre le mien, haletant. **

« Je t'aime Leah ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime. » me dit-il plein d'amour.

« Jake… » soupirai-je.

« J'ai tellement hâte que la petite arrive et de t'épouser. Tu es tellement belle mon amour. »

**Je me sentis rougir tout en lui souriant. Il reprit mes lèvres avec ferveur et quelques minutes plus tard il libéra mes lèvres, à bout de souffle et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et il s'endormit aussitôt. Je m'endormis juste après lui avec un énorme sourire tout en pensant à notre avenir : notre mariage et la naissance prochaine de notre fille. Que demander de plus !**


	37. Visite surprise

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**15 aout 2007. Montréal, Canada. **

**Nous étions en ce moment-même à Montréal afin de régler un problème avec un vampire qui faisait vraiment n'importe quoi. Quand je dis _« nous »,_ il s'agit des Rois, Demetri, Felix, Heïdi, Jane, Alec et moi. Ne voulant pas respecter les lois, Demetri et Felix n'eurent d'autres choix que de le tuer. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Pendant que le corps flambait, je sentis la main d'Alec se frayer un chemin de mes côtes jusqu'à mes fesses, me déclenchant un frisson. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne derrière nous. Je lui lançais un regard de reproche de sous ma cape mais Monsieur me regardait comme si de rien n'était. Il me fit un sourire en coin et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre. Une fois la mission terminée, nous rebroussions chemin jusqu'aux voitures mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. Les Cullen et les Quileutes me manquaient. Mon père et les filles me manquaient. Ça faisait un an que je ne les avais pas revus et ça me rendait triste. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'avais stoppé la marche.**

_« Bella ? »_

**Je relevais la tête et vis Alec arriver près de moi en une seconde.**

« Est-ce que ça va ma chérie ? Tu as l'air triste. » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**Ce qu'il était mignon quand il s'inquiétait.**

« Oui ça va. En faites, j'ai oublié de me nourrir avant de partir et je commence à avoir la gorge qui brûle ! » le rassurai-je.

« Bella, il n'y a pas que ça. Je te connais, tu as l'air ailleurs. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. » m'encouragea-t-il.

**Et merde, je ne peux rien lui cacher. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tout le monde s'était rapproché de nous.**

« Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? » demanda Aro.

« Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. » soupirai-je.

**J'avais espéré qu'ils ne chercheraient pas plus loin à savoir ce que j'avais mais c'était sans compter sur mon fiancé. Il me regarda dans les yeux et il comprit.**

« Les Cullen et tes amis te manquent ! »

**Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. J'acquiesçais lentement et je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras. J'oubliais que nous étions entourés des Rois et des autres, il n'y avait qu'Alec et moi qui comptait. J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou et j'inhalais son odeur à plein poumon. **

_« Bella ? »_

**Je reconnu la voix de Caius. Je me retournais pour leur faire face mais Alec ne me lâcha pas. Il garda ses bras autour de ma taille. Les Rois avaient le sourire. **

« Qu'y a-t-il Maîtres ? » demandai-je.

« Bella, est-ce que cela te plairait de rendre une petite visite aux Cullen ? » demanda Aro.

« Que…qu…quoi ? » bégayai-je.

« Tu as très bien entendu Bella. » dit Caius, amusé par ma réaction.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Absolument. » acquiesça Marcus.

« Et puis, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu Carlisle. Profitons du fait que nous sommes à seulement quelques heures de route. Connaissant Felix et Alec, nous serons à Forks en début d'après-midi. » affirma Aro.

**Alors là, je n'en revenais pas. Ils me proposaient d'aller à Forks tous ensemble. J'étais figée dans les bras de mon vampire et je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser en boucle les paroles de mes Maîtres. Je devais ressembler à un crapaud qu'on venait de sortir de l'eau. **

« Bella, t'es avec nous ? » me susurra Alec.

**Je me reprenais et regardais Aro qui attendait ma réponse. Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche alors je me contentais de secouer vivement ma tête affirmativement.**

« Merveilleux. Mettons nous en route rapidement ! » s'exclama-t-il.

**Bien sûr il nous rappela que compte tenu du pacte conclu entre les Quileutes et les Cullen, nous nous contenterions du sang animal. Pour Alec et moi ça allait mais pour les autres ce serait plus difficile mais bon, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Nous partions en direction des voitures, les Rois dans la première, avec Felix au volant et Heidi à ses cotés, et dans la seconde, Demetri, Jane et moi, avec mon chéri au volant. J'étendis mon bouclier autour des deux voitures pour qu'Alice ne voie pas notre arrivée. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise. Je le baisserai au moment même où nous arriverons devant la villa. Durant le trajet, pendant que Demetri faisait une inspection de la gorge de Jane, Alec me prit la main et ne la lâcha pas du voyage, même pour passer les vitesses. Il embrassa de temps en temps la bague de fiançailles qui ornait mon doigt, tout en me disant des mots doux, tout bas. Trop occupé à se manger l'un l'autre, Jane et Demetri ne remarquèrent même pas que nous étions arrivés à Forks.**

« Dites vous deux, quand vous aurez fini de vous faire un lavage d'estomac complet vous remarquerez que nous sommes arrivé. » s'énerva Alec alors qu'on entrait dans le sentier qui menait à la villa blanche.

**Ils se décollèrent tant bien que mal l'un de l'autre et Jane réarrangea sa coiffure. J'ôtais mon bouclier afin qu'Alice puisse nous voir arriver et à peine Alec se garait-il derrière la voiture qui transportait les Rois, qu'on entendit un énorme :**

« »

**J'éclatais de rire et une fois que tout le monde était descendu des voitures, je me dirigeais vers la porte mais je fus aussitôt plaquais au sol par un lutin aux cheveux noirs en bataille. **

« BELLA BELLA ! JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE DE TE VOIR. » cria Alice.

« Alice je ne suis pas sourde. » rigolais-je.

**J'entendis les autres rires et Alice se releva et m'aida à me mettre sur mes deux pieds mais elle me reprit dans ses bras aussitôt. Je la serrais dans mes bras en retour et profitais de ce moment. Lorsqu'elle me relâcha, je me suis retrouvais dans une étreinte à vous couper le souffle. Emmett !**

« Bella, c'est trop super de te voir. » me dit-il de sa grosse voix d'ours.

« Em…mett…tu…m'ét…ouffes…pas…que…j'ai…bes…oin…de…resp…irer…mais…quand…même. » suffoquai-je.

**Il me reposa et je m'étirai en entendant mes muscles claquer.**

« Désolé Bella. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ah, j'ai l'impression qu'un bulldozer m'ai roulé dessus. » plaisantai-je.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et je vis les Rois saluer Carlisle et Esmé mais je ne voyais pas Jazz et Rose. Je les cherchais des yeux et comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, Emmett me dit :**

« Ils sont partis chasser Bella. »

« Ok ! » dis-je.

« Tu devrais les rejoindre Bella. Tu ne t'es pas nourri depuis un moment. » proposa Aro.

**J'acquiesçai et après avoir serrai Carlisle et Esmé dans mes bras, et un après un dernier baiser à mon vampire adoré, je partis en direction de la foret et je ne tardais pas à repérer les odeurs de Jazz et Rose. Ils étaient de dos et Jazz laissa tomber la carcasse du cerf qu'il venait de vider de son sang alors je m'élançais rapidement vers lui et il se retourna à ce moment et je le percutais de plein fouet. Il tomba à la renverse, moi sur lui.**

« Salut grand frère ! » dis-je en riant.

« Bella ? » demanda-t-il.

**Je me relevais et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Une fois debout, il m'attira dans ses bras et me serra fort. Rosalie se joignit à nous et nous sommes restés comme ça pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes. On se sépara et on entendit des bruits de pas arriver dans notre direction.**

« C'est Alec ! » souriais-je.

**Il arriva près de moi dans la seconde qui suivit et il encercla ma taille aussitôt.**

« Et bien, on dirait que les deux amoureux ont du mal à rester éloigner, même pour cinq minutes. » fit remarquer Rosalie.

« C'est une vraie torture. » souffla Alec.

**Jazz remarqua la couleur des yeux d'Alec et lui demanda :**

« Alec, ça fait combien de temps que t'es devenu végétarien ? »

« Un an je dirai. Dès notre retour en Italie l'année dernière, j'ai décidé de changer de régime, pour Bella. Avec l'accord des Rois bien évidement. » répondit-il.

« Et je te raconte pas les rumeurs dans le château. _'Et il renonce à sa vraie nature'. 'Il fait tout ça seulement par amour, c'est n'importe quoi'_. Et nanani et nanana. » m'énervai-je.

« Oh la Bell's, on se calme. » s'amusa Jasper.

« Désolé. »

« De toute façon Jane s'est chargé de leur rappeler que si les rumeurs sur nous se poursuivaient, elle le leur ferait payer. Et vous savez comment est Jane quand elle se fâche. » dit Alec.

**Jazz et Rose grimacèrent rien qu'en imaginant Jane en colère. Je partis chasser avec Alec tandis que Jasper et Rosalie rentraient à la villa. Une fois repu, mon beau vampire m'attira à lui et m'embrassa tendrement. Il se dégagea lentement et me regarda en me faisant un de ses sourires en coin dont il en avait le secret et qui me faisait craquer. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et il me dit d'une voix rauque et complètement sexy :**

« J'ai envie de toi Bella, mais on va attendre d'être rentré à Volterra parce que je ne veux pas que tes amis les loups me surprenne en train de te faire l'amour sauvagement. »

**Oh Mon Dieu ! Respires Bella, respires. Voilà c'est ça. Inspire, expire. Alec attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec passion, une passion que je lui retournais. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me suis retrouvé plaquée contre un arbre, les lèvres d'Alec ravageant mon cou. Ma cape étant restée dans la voiture, il avait un meilleur accès à ma peau. Il déboutonna ma chemise en coton noire et ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à mon ventre, tout en déposant des baisers aussi intenses les uns que les autres. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse et lorsqu'il reprit ma bouche, je passais mes mains sous sa chemise et caressais son torse en lui arrachant des grognements, surtout lorsque mon genou droit frôla son entre-jambe. Ses mains glissèrent sous ma jupe et au moment où je déboutonnais son pantalon, le portable d'Alec, qui était placé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, vibra, laissant échapper des grognements de sa part. Il prit son portable à contrecœur et regarda le nom. Il soupira en disant :**

« Je vais la tuer. »

**Alice. Il n'y a qu'elle pour nous interrompre comme ça. Il décrocha et dit :**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ? »

_« Alice veut que vous ramenez vos carcasses à la villa tout de suite au lieu de faire des cochonneries contre ce pauvre chêne. » répondit-elle._

**Et elle raccrocha. Je réprimais un fou rire. Alice restera toujours Alice. Alec rangea son portable et me rhabilla lentement tout en effleurant ma peau de temps en temps. Il m'embrassa tendrement mais je me détachais et lui dis :**

« On ferait mieux d'y aller parce qu'elle va peut-être venir nous chercher. Ou pire, imagine que ce soit Felix ou Emmett. »

« D'accord mais, je te ferai l'amour tôt ou tard. » sourit-il.

« Oh mais j'y compte bien. »

**On sourit et après un dernier baiser et après avoir arrangé nos vêtements convenablement, nous repartîmes main dans la main en direction de la villa. On entrait dans le salon et il n'y avait que les _« jeunes »._ Les Rois devaient sans doute être dans le bureau de Carlisle en train de discuter. Demetri était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Jasper, tandis que Laurel et Hardy regardaient un match de baseball. Les filles discutaient entre elles et quand Felix nous vit il dit :**

« Elle était bien la partie de chasse ? »

« D'après la vision d'Alice, elle a été plus que bien. » ria Emmett.

« J'espère que ce pauvre chêne est toujours debout. » dit Felix.

« Vous avez compté le nombre d'écorces qu'ils manquaient ? » demanda Emmett en retenant un fou rire.

« Elle aurait été surement mieux si Alice ne nous avez pas interrompu. » grognai-je en direction de ma meilleure amie.

« Il fallait mettre ton bouclier. » pouffa Heidi.

« T'en fais pas, la prochaine fois j'y songerai. » répliquai-je.

« Ah parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Contre le même arbre ? » s'écria Demetri.

« Demetri, si jamais tu la ramènes encore une fois tu joueras tout seul pendant une semaine. » le menaça Jane.

**Il se tue sur le champ. Jane me fit un clin d'œil et je lui souris. J'espérais que les questions sur ma vie privée et ma vie sexuelle avec Alec cesseraient mais apparemment, Pipo et Mario en décidèrent autrement. **

« Dis Felix, toi qui vit avec Bella, je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de changer en elle mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. » dit Emmett.

« Oui, et ça rime avec _'Alec s'est fait passer la corde au cou'_. » s'esclaffa Felix.

« Ah oui je vois. Ce serait pas _'Bella porte un gros caillou' _? » ironisa Emmett.

**Jazz et Demetri éclataient de rire tandis que Jane et Alice se prirent la tête dans les mains. Emmett et Felix reportèrent leur attention au match mais ils ne virent pas le coup venir. Rose et Heidi s'étaient levés et BAM.**

« AIEUH ! »

**Rosalie et Heidi venaient de leur mettre une grosse claque derrière la tête.**

« Je ne veux même pas t'entendre te plaindre Emmett. » le menaça Rosalie.

« C'est pareil pour toi Felix. Fichez-leur la paix ou bien ça ira très mal pour vous. » prévint Heidi.

**Ils se turent sur le champ et cette fois c'est moi qui éclatais de rire. D'un seul coup je vis Alice me regarder avec un énorme sourire et ce que je vis dans son esprit me choqua. Elle pensait déjà à ma future robe de mariée.**

« Oh là Alice, tu te calmes. Avec Alec on n'a rien décidé. On n'a pas fixé de date, ni choisis les témoins, ni même l'endroit où on se mariera. Ne commence pas à tirer des plans sur la comète. » le prévins-je.

**Elle perdit son sourire et elle me fit ses yeux de cockers.**

« A ta place j'éviterai les yeux de cockers Alice. J'ai déjà essayé ça ne marche pas. » bouda Heidi.

**Alice croisa ses bras sur son torse et se renfrogna. J'entendis soudain les pensées de mon amoureux.**

_« Est-ce que ça te dirait une sortie en tête-à-tête, rien que toi et moi, à Port Angeles. »_

**Je me retournais et me contentais de lui sourire.**

« Bella, j'espère que t'as pris du rechange car il faut que tu sois magnifique pour ce soir. » s'exclama Alice.

« Elle est déjà magnifique. » murmura Alec.

« Awe, comme il est chou. Bella t'as vraiment trouvé la perle rare. » s'extasia Rosalie.

« Je sais et celui là je le garde. » souriais-je.

**Il me serra dans ses bras mais Alice commença à s'impatienter. **

« Oui Alice. J'ai des vêtements dans la voiture. » répondis-je avant qu'elle ne commence à s'énerver.

« Bien, va les chercher et tu montes avec moi. » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**Je soupirai et Alec vint avec moi à l'extérieur et une fois ma valise en main, Alice cria :**

_« BELLA MAGNES-TOI ! »_

**Je grognais et Alec me susurra à l'oreille :**

« Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur. Ce soir on n'aura personne sur le dos. Ce ne sera que toi et moi. Et je pourrais t'embrasser aussi longtemps que je veux sans qu'on nous interrompe. »

**Je souris et il m'embrassa comme un drogué en manque. Je lui retournais le baiser mais on se sépara lorsqu'on entendit :**

_« BELLA ! »_

**Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre d'être interrompu comme ça. Je me retirais de l'étreinte de mon chéri et me dirigeais tant bien que mal dans la chambre d'Alice. Je sens que je vais encore servir de poupée. Au secours !**


	38. Rencontre indésirable

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Et voilà, je le savais. A peine avais-je mis les pieds dans l'antre d'Alice qu'elle m'avait attrapé par le bras et me pressa d'aller prendre une douche pendant qu'elle me choisissait une tenue digne de ce nom. _Misère !_ J'entrais dans la douche avant que Miss Je-M'occupe-Des-Affaires-Des-Autres ne me la fasse prendre par la force. _Elle en serait bien capable_. L'eau me détendit mais j'avais qu'une seule envie : c'était qu'Alec soit avec moi et je me suis mise à penser aux douches que nous prenions ensemble. Je soupirai d'aise mais un énorme _BOING_, digne d'une pitrerie d'Emmett, résonna dans toute la salle de bain, et la voix d'Alice se fit entendre :**

_« BELLA ARRÊTES DE RÊVASSER ET DÉPÊCHES DE TE LAVER OU JE ME FÂCHE ! »_

**_Grrr, elle m'énerve !_ Je terminais ma douche et je m'enroulais dans un peignoir et mis une serviette sur mes cheveux, que je commençais à sécher mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice qui me dit :**

- « Allez, on se bouge. Pose tes fesses sur cette chaise. »

**Elle me montra la chaise en face de sa coiffeuse et je m'y installai sans rechigner, enfin extérieurement mais à l'intérieur je bouillonnais. Heureusement qu'à Volterra Heidi me laisse tranquille car je crois que je serai devenue folle. La seule chose pour laquelle Heidi aimait bien m'embêter c'était pour le shopping. Bien que je refuse de faire les boutiques tous les deux jours, je lui accordais deux journées de shopping par mois. C'est tout. Je sortis de ma rêverie passagère lorsque je sentis les doigts d'Alice fourrager dans mes cheveux. Elle me coiffa, me sécha les cheveux et me les raidis. Elle m'emmena ensuite dans son dressing et me tendit ma tenue : des sous-vêtements marron (soutien-gorge sans bretelles), avec un jean marron également, un bustier vert émeraude et des bottes de la même couleur que ce dernier. Elle m'obligea à me regarder dans l'immense miroir qui trône dans son dressing et je me figeais, sous le choc de ce que reflète le miroir. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Alice avait fait des merveilles, comme toujours. **

« Alors Bella, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète de ma réaction.

« Lily c'est, c'est super. J'adore. T'as encore fais des prouesses ma belle. » la remerciai-je.

« Je savais que t'allais adorer. Mais pourquoi t'as eu peur comme ça ? T'as cru que j'allais t'habiller n'importe comment ? Tu me connais Bella. Et puis Alec va adorer. » dit-elle en sautillant de joie.

« Je pourrais m'habiller avec un sac poubelle il adorerait quand même. » plaisantai-je.

**Elle rit et me tendit une très belle veste de la même couleur que mon bustier. Elle m'annonça que c'était l'heure et elle me fit sortir de son antre. On descendit dans le salon et il y avait tout le monde, même les Rois en compagnie de Carlisle. **

« Bella, tu es resplendissante. » me complimenta Caïus.

« Merci, mais tout le mérite reviens à Alice. C'est elle qui a tout fait. » expliquai-je.

« Allô la Terre appelle Alec ! You hou y a quelqu'un ? » entendis-je dire Felix.

**Je me retournais et je vis Alec en train de me fixer la bouche entre ouverte, figé comme une statue, et Felix balançait sa main devant lui pour le faire réagir. Finalement, Demetri arriva derrière lui et lui secoua l'épaule en disant :**

« Tu te réveilles mec ! »

**Il reprit ses esprits, puis, il me regarde à me transpercer chaque parcelle de mon corps. Ouh la, c'est moi ou il fait chaud tout à coup ? **

« Dites vous deux, si vous pouviez arrêter avec vos émotions là parce que je vais craquer. » se plaignit Jasper.

**Je rejoignis mon chéri et il me prit la main aussitôt, entrelaçant nos doigts. Alice nous donna les clés de la voiture de Jasper et celui-ci nous dit de vite partir avant qu'il y ait une combustion spontanée. Felix allait faire une remarque mais se ravisa en croisant le regard de sa femme. M'entraînant par la main jusqu'au garage, nous nous arrêtions devant la Vanquish grise de Jasper, et mon amoureux m'ouvrit la porte du coté passager, en galant homme qu'il est, puis il s'installa sur le siège conducteur. Il démarra et nous partions à Port Angeles. On décidait d'aller voir un film et nous optâmes pour la rediffusion exclusive des _Griffes de la Nuit_. Pas très romantique je dois l'avouer mais Alec m'a dit qu'il préférait voir ça plutôt que les autres films qui étaient programmés. La plupart étaient des films d'amours. Pendant plus d'une heure et demie, je restais enlacé dans ses bras tandis que Freddy Krueger massacrait de pauvres innocents, y compris Johnny Depp. Quand le générique de fin se mit à défiler, Alec en profita pour m'embrasser. Je lui rendis son baiser mais on dut s'écarter lorsque les lumières de la salle s'allumèrent. Je le regardais dans les yeux et je vis que ses pupilles étaient noircis par le désir car je l'entendis me dire par la pensée :**

_« J'ai envie de toi Bella. Il faut que je te fasse l'amour avant qu'on rentre à Volterra, j'en peux plus. »_

**Je pouffais et je pris sa main pour le faire sortir de la salle. Dès qu'on est près de la voiture, je collais mon dos contre la vitre du coté passager et j'attirais mon beau vampire à moi pour un baiser passionné. Je le relâchais au bout de quelques minutes et j'utilisais le don de Jasper pour l'apaiser car je sentais bien qu'il était à l'étroit dans son jean. Un jean qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses d'ailleurs. Il se relaxa, et me dit :**

« Merci. Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à me contenir mais si tu ne m'avais pas aidé je t'aurais prise sur le champ. » avoua-t-il en souriant.

« Mais je t'en prie. Je ne voulais pas choquer la population humaine par nos ébats. Même si, je dois avouer que tes pensées à ce moment là mon toute retournée. » finis-je sur un ton suave.

« Arrête de me parler avec cette voix, tu sais que j'ai du mal à me contrôler quand tu fais ça. » grogna-t-il.

**Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et je lui proposais d'aller marcher dans les rues de Port Angeles, ce qu'il accepta, mais une vision me frappa. Oh merde ! Pitié Seigneur Dieu, tout mais pas eux. Je revins à moi et je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir empêcher ces crétins de premières de m'approcher. J'avais surtout peur que le comportement de Mike envers moi n'énerve Alec. Je sais mon chéri très jaloux, mais j'ignore jusqu'à quel point.**

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu mon cœur ? » me demanda-t-il, me sortant de mes réflexions.

**Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et je lui demandais :**

« Chéri, promets moi que tu ne t'énerveras pas sur ce qui va suivre. Garde ton calme surtout. »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Pourquoi est-ce que je perdrais mon calme. A moins que ce ne soit Cullen qui débarque je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerverais. » dit-il perdu.

« Parce que je connais les personnes qui vont venir me parler et je ne les apprécie pas du tout. Et puis, l'un d'entre eux est un peu trop obsédé par moi depuis mon premier jour à Forks. Alors par pitié Alec, ne te mets pas en colère parce qu'il faudra que tu m'aides à rester calme moi aussi. » le suppliai-je.

« D'accord, je ne ferai rien. Je te le promets mon amour. » me promit-il en scellant la promesse avec un baiser.

**A peine eut il relâché mes lèvres que j'entendis une voix de crécelle dire :**

_- « Bella ? Bella c'est bien toi ? »_

**Lauren. C'est fou à quel point elle ne m'a pas manquée cette pétasse. Je me retournais et dis d'une voix hypocrite :**

« Lauren, salut. »

« Oh Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je croyais que tu avais fuguée. » couina-t-elle puis son regard de vipère se posa sur Alec. « Salut ! Je vois que tu es bien accompagnée Bella. » sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

**Je vais me la faire si elle continue. En plus j'entends ses pensées :**

_« Hum, il est pas mal. Je me demande ce qu'il vaut sous la ceinture. »_

**Si elle continue je lui arrache les yeux.**

« Et alors Bella, tu ne nous présente pas ? » piailla-t-elle.

**C'est mon poing que je vais lui présenter si elle continue de le regarder comme ça et de penser qu'elle a une chance avec lui.**

« Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? » ironisai-je. « Je vous présente Alec. Chéri, voici Jessica, Lauren, Ben et Mike. »

« Tes amis du lycée, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« On peut dire ça ! » ricanai-je.

« Enchantée ! Dis Bella, je ne sais pas où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé mais il est super craquant. » s'extasia Lauren.

« Oui je le sais. Et tu vois Lauren, j'ai bien l'intention de le garder. » crachai-je en la fusillant du regard.

**Elle ne semblait pas impressionnée mais je me raidis soudainement. J'entendis Alec grogner doucement et je vis du coin de l'œil que Mike me bouffait du regard. **

« Dis-moi Bella, je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais il paraît que les Cullen sont revenus à Forks l'année dernière. Tu as toujours des nouvelles d'Eddy ? Je l'ai vu l'autre jour avec une blonde, qui je dois l'avouer était très belle. Ça va tu tiens le coup ? » dit-elle, compatissante.

« Oui, je tiens le coup. Comme tu peux le voir j'ai quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux qu'Edward dans ma vie, et je suis très heureuse avec lui. » répondis-je, méprisante.

**Jessica et Ben étaient restés en retrait, mais Mike continuait de me regarder indécemment et je ne savais pas si j'allais retenir Alec, qui serrait ses bras autour de ma taille un peu trop fort. Je commençais à en avoir marre de la façon dont Lauren déshabillait Alec du regard et je serrais mon poing à en faire craquer mes articulations, et je savais que si personne ne m'arrêtais, j'allais lui mettre une droite bien placée comme me l'avais apprit Demetri. Je me suis détendue lorsque j'entendis la voix de ma meilleure amie.**

_« Bella ? »_

**Je regardais à ma gauche et vis Angela et Embry arriver vers nous. **

« Angie ? Oh Mon Dieu comme je suis contente de te revoir. » m'exclamais-je folle de joie.

**Je me défie de l'étreinte de mon homme et pris ma meilleure amie dans mes bras en riant. Je la relâchais et pris Embry dans mes bras avant qu'il n'aille serrer la main d'Alec. **

« Quand es-tu arrivé d'Italie ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« On est arrivé en début d'après-midi. On avait une petite affaire à régler pas très loin alors on est passé voir les Cullen. Vous me manquiez trop. » avouai-je en la reprenant dans mes bras.

« Tu nous manques aussi Bella, tu sais ! » me sourit Angie.

**On se retourna et je sentis Angela bouillonner de l'intérieur car cette fois, Lauren avait non seulement les yeux rivés sur Alec, mais également sur Embry, qui discutaient entre eux. Angela s'avança vers Embry et dit à l'attention de Lauren :**

« Dis donc Lauren, tu voudrais bien arrêter de regarder les fiancés des autres ? »

« Quoi ? On n'a pas le droit d'admirer la vue ? » minauda-t-elle.

« Je vais te faire admirer mon poing si tu continues de reluquer _mon_ fiancé. » l'avertit Angela.

« Rho, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez marié. » railla-t-elle.

« Non mais ça se fera bientôt. » annonça-t-elle en montrant sa main gauche.

« Angela, petite cachottière ! » souriais-je en allant vers elle et en prenant sa main. « Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis ce soir. Il vient de me faire sa demande et j'ai accepté. » dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

« Félicitations ! »

**Je la pris dans mes bras et j'entendis Alec féliciter Embry. **

« Hey, il paraît que vous aussi c'est pour bientôt. » dit Embry en nous regardant.

« Alice ! »

**Alec et moi avions parlés en même temps. Qui d'autre qu'Alice pouvait savoir les choses avant tout le monde ? Bon, moi aussi grâce à son don que j'ai copié mais je laisse un maximum d'intimité aux gens. Angela prit ma main gauche et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ma bague. **

« Combien de carats ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, j'en sais rien. » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« 24 carats ! » dit Alec.

« Wow ! » s'exclama Angie. « Je suis tellement contente. »

**On se mit à rire, puis Alec se remit à grogner de nouveau. Mike était en train de reluquer mes fesses. Je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer avant que mon chéri ne reprenne son régime alimentaire de base. On dit au revoir à Embry et Angie et on monta dans la Vanquish de Jasper pendant que les deux autres montèrent dans le pick-up d'Embry. On partit en direction de Forks et une fois dans le garage des Cullen, Alec garda ses mains sur le volant. Je lus en lui qu'il était en colère contre Mike et qu'il a bien failli le bouffer. Je soupirai et posais ma main gauche sur sa joue. Il me regarda et je lui transmis tout mon amour grâce au don de Jasper. Il tressaillit et m'embrassa passionnément. Notre souffle devint erratique au fil des minutes mais on s'en fichait royalement. On se sépara au bout de quelques minutes et il posa son front contre le mien. Il me fit part de son amour par la pensée :**

_« Bella, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Tu me rends fou. Chaque fois que je suis loin de toi me tue un peu plus chaque jour. Tu es mon oxygène, j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi à chaque instant de ma longue vie, et j'espère que tu resteras avec moi pour toujours. Je t'aime tellement mon amour. »_

**Il reprit mes lèvres aussitôt et moi j'étais sous le choc. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais son âme-sœur et vice-versa mais jamais il ne m'avait parlé comme ça. Je lui rendis son baiser et lui dis à mon tour :**

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour. De tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Je t'appartiens, à toi et à toi seul. Tu me rends tellement heureuse mon amour. »

**Je l'embrassais de nouveau et après ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité, on sortit de la voiture mais il me plaqua aussitôt contre la portière de la voiture et reprit mes lèvres. J'avais tellement envie de lui que ma jambe droite s'enroula d'elle-même autour de sa taille, mais je ne pense pas que Jasper apprécierait qu'Alec me fasse l'amour contre sa voiture, surtout qu'ils ne sont pas très loin. Je repoussais Alec gentiment et lui dis d'une voix haletante :**

« Alec, mon chéri, je ne crois pas que la voiture de Jazz soit le meilleur endroit pour faire l'amour. Même si j'en ai terriblement envie. »

« Je sais, désolé mais t'es tellement irrésistible. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais me passer de tes baisers, de ta peau et de ton corps. Je vais devenir accro à force. Non mais ça je le suis déjà. » sourit-il.

**Je souris à mon tour et l'attira de nouveau vers moi pour une dernière séance d'apnée puis on entra dans la villa. Les Rois, Carlisle et Esmé étaient assis autour de la table du salon en train de discuter tranquillement, pendant que les autres regardaient des films. Alice, qui était assise sur les genoux de Jazz nous fit un sourire et je lui lançais les clés de la voiture qu'elle rattrapa sans problème. Esmé nous vit et nous demanda :**

« La soirée a été bonne ? »

« Dans l'ensemble oui. Jusqu'à qu'on croise cette sale vipère et ses petits toutous. » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Emmett qui se retourna vers nous, comme tous les autres.

« Lauren & Compagnie. » crachai-je.

« Yeurk ! Elle est toujours en vie cette garce ? » grimaça Rosalie.

« Oui, et elle a failli se prendre mon poing et celui d'Angela en pleine poire. » dis-je en m'asseyant sur les genoux d'Alec, qui s'était assis sur le dernier fauteuil libre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? » soupira Jasper.

« Elle arrêtait pas de mater Alec et Embry. Et je ne te parle pas des pensées perverses qu'elle avait dans la tête. Sans compter que Mike ne faisait que me reluquer. Le pire a été quand il a osé poser ses yeux sur mes fesses. » expliquai-je.

« Lui, la prochaine fois que je le voie je le bouffe. » grogna Alec.

« Tu risquerais de t'empoisonner mon chéri. »

**Tout le monde se mit à rire, puis, chacun reprit ses activités quand les pensées d'Alice me parvinrent :**

_« Bell's, tu sais où se trouve la chambre d'ami n'est-ce pas ? »_

**J'acquiesçai de la tête. **

_« Je l'ai préparé pour vous deux. Ne t'inquiètes pas la chambre est insonorisée. » _

**Elle me sourit et ni une ni deux, je me levais et entraînais Alec avec moi, qui était complètement perdu. J'entrais dans la chambre en question et je refermais la porte à clé. La pièce était dans le noir complet mais ce n'était pas un souci pour nous. Alec semblait comprendre car en même pas deux secondes, je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre le mur violement. Il m'embrassa à en perdre haleine et je me suis retrouvée en sous-vêtements dans la seconde qui suivit. Je le déshabillais à son tour et il ne restait plus que son boxer noir. Ses lèvres ravagèrent mon cou tandis que ses mains caressèrent mes fesses. Il descendit sa bouche le long de mon corps puis s'éternisa sur mon ventre, et se risqua même à mon entre jambe. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour tout de suite. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes et nos langues dansèrent ensemble dans un ballet langoureux. J'enroulais une de mes jambes autour de sa taille qu'il caressa tendrement. Il fit passer l'autre autour de sa taille et me porta jusqu'au lit sans interrompre notre baiser. Il m'allongea sur le lit, nos lèvres toujours collées l'un contre l'autre, puis défit mon soutien-gorge d'un rapide mouvement et m'enleva mon boxer et je lui enlevais le sien. Il se positionna entre mes jambes et il me pénétra d'un vif mouvement. Il soupira d'aise et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il commença à faire de lent va et viens, ce qui m'arracha des grognements de plaisirs. Je savais qu'il voulait être plus violent mais il n'osait jamais alors je lui dis d'une voix aguicheuse :**

« Laisse-toi aller mon amour. Plus fort ! »

**Il ne se fit pas prier car ses pénétrations se firent plus brutales mais bon sang que c'était bon. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, lui intimant de continuer mais ses mouvements se firent plus sauvages. Je remuais mes hanches de façon à ce qu'elles entrent en contact avec les siennes et lorsque se fut le cas, une décharge électrique nous parcourut. Je sentis mon orgasme approcher et finalement, j'atteignis le septième ciel en même temps qu'Alec. Il s'allongea de tout son poids sur moi. On haletait autant l'un que l'autre. Il se releva et me regarda dans les yeux, dans lesquels j'y vis tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi.**

« Je t'aime. » me dit-il tout simplement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Je peux le sentir au plus profond de mon être. » avouai-je. « Est-ce que ça te dit un deuxième round ? »

« Et comment ! »

**On ria puis il m'attira à lui et reprit mes lèvres mais je le fis basculer sur le dos de façon à prendre les rennes. Il ne s'en plaignit pas le moins du monde et on fit l'amour jusqu'au levé du jour. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la couverture et les coussins en avaient prit un coup. J'espère qu'Esmé ne nous en voudra pas, même si elle doit avoir l'habitude avec Emmett.**


	39. La famille Black s'agrandit

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Je suis désolée pour vous avoir fait attendre mais j'ai récupéré toutes mes données et fichiers écrits qu'aujourd'hui, mais je vais me rattraper et recommencer à poster régulièrement !**

**Retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook LILY FICTIONS, pour suivre l'actualité de mes écrits !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Matin du 16 août 2007. La Push.**

**Je me réveillais en soupirant de bonheur. J'ouvris les yeux et vis le plus bel homme se tenir devant moi. Jacob me regardait tendrement tout en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire et il s'approcha lentement vers moi et m'embrassa. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur mon ventre gros de huit mois et demi. A peine ses lèvres se posaient-elles sur mon ventre que notre fille donna un coup pour manifester sa présence. Jake posa une main dessus et la petite continua de donner des coups pendant quelques minutes. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de se prendre pour un ninja, je me levais avec l'aide de mon fiancé et j'allais prendre ma douche, toujours avec Jake. Je m'habillais, sous la surveillance du Lieutenant Black et descendis dans la cuisine, toujours flanquée de mon garde du corps personnel, où je trouvais Rachel en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Jake mangea rapidement, m'embrassa et partit à Port Angeles travailler dans le garage où il travaillait à mi-temps lorsqu'il était encore au lycée. Depuis qu'il a obtenu son diplôme, le patron du garage l'a embauché à temps-plein, car Jake était un bon élément selon lui. Il le mérite, Jake est un super mécano. Enfin bref. Lorsque j'eus fini mon petit déjeuner, Rachel m'aida à prendre mon sac à main et m'emmena chez Kim. Durant le trajet, je sentis la petite bouger constamment. Etrange ! Rachel se gara derrière le restaurant et elle m'aida à descendre de la voiture et on entra chez Kim. La matinée se passa super bien jusqu'à ce que je ressente une douleur au ventre. Je sentis quelque chose se briser et du liquide coula sur mes jambes.**

« Oh ho ! »

**Apparemment ma fille veut sortir de mon ventre aujourd'hui.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Leah ? » demanda Rachel.

« Faut aller chez les Cullen. J'ai perdu les eaux. » répondis-je.

**Rachel m'aida à me relever et appela Kim et Claire. Le père de Kim m'aida à descendre et à m'installer dans la Mustang de Kim. Celle-ci se mit au volant, Claire se plaça à ses cotés, et Rachel avec moi derrière. A peine la portière arrière fermé, Kim démarra et fonça chez les Cullen. Une contraction me frappa et j'hurlais tellement ça faisait mal. **

« Respires Leah, ça va aller. » me dit Rachel.

**Mon dos était contre la portière et mes jambes sur Rachel. Elle me prit la main et m'aida à me calmer mais la douleur s'intensifia.**

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »

« T'en fais pas Leah. On est presque arrivé, et Claire essaie de joindre Jake. » m'informa Kim tout en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

« Il éteint son portable quand il travaille. » expliquai-je.

**Contraction ! Nouveau cri !**

« On est arrivé ma belle. » me dit Rachel.

**Je vis la villa des Cullen puis Kim freina d'un coup sec et Claire ouvrit sa portière et cria :**

« CARLIIIIIIIISLE ! »

**La porte de la villa s'ouvrit et Carlisle fut à mes cotés en un clin d'œil. **

« Elle arrive Carlisle. » souriais-je.

« Oui Leah ! » affirma-t-il en me rendant mon sourire. « Emmett, amène là dans mon cabinet. »

**Emmett me prit dans ses bras mais je dis :**

« Non, je ne veux pas accoucher sans Jake. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Leah, je vais le chercher. » m'assura Jasper.

**Il fila à toute vitesse et je le vis sortir du garage avec sa voiture et il fila sur le champ. J'avais à peine fermé les yeux que je me retrouvais déjà sur un lit d'hôpital. Je sentis une main froide sur mon front. J'ouvris les yeux et je _la_ vis.**

« Bella ? Depuis quand es-tu à Forks ? » haletais-je.

« Depuis hier, mais on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien. Pour l'instant tu ne dois te préoccuper que de toi et du petit. » me souri-t-elle.

« C'est une fille Bell's. Je vais avoir une fille ! » soupirai-je.

« Je sais ma belle, et avant que tu ne me le demandes, la réponse est non. Je ne t'en veux pas pour la décision que vous avez prise avec Jake au sujet de la marraine. Je dirai même que c'est un super choix que vous avez fait. » me rassura-t-elle.

**Contraction ! J'hurlais et Carlisle s'approcha de moi et regarda sous ma jupe.**

« Je suis désolé Leah mais il faut que je fasse naitre le bébé maintenant. » m'avertit-il.

« Non, Jake… »

_« Je suis là ! » résonna la voix de Jake._

**Je regardais vers la porte et il arriva en courant. Il prit la place de Bella à mes cotés et me prit la main.**

« Jake, je risque de te broyer la main. » plaisantai-je.

« C'est pas grave. » sourit-il.

**Il me caressa la joue et m'embrassa tendrement, ce qui eut pour effet de m'apaiser.**

« Je croyais que t'allais jamais arriver. » sanglotai-je.

« Et manquer la naissance de notre fille ? Jamais de la vie Leah. »

**Il m'embrassa sur le front mais je serrai sa main aussi fort que je le pouvais car une contraction violente vint me frapper, me clouant au lit. **

« Allez Leah, tu vas pousser très fort. » me dit Carlisle.

**Je poussais et suivis les instructions de Carlisle à la lettre. Ça faisait mal, très mal et j'eus l'impression que ça durait une éternité. Je poussais une dernière fois et retombais lassement en arrière sur le lit, essoufflée. J'entendis les pleurs de mon bébé et je me relevais tant bien que mal mais Jake m'aida. Je vis Rosalie s'afférer et je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait. Je cherchais ma fille des yeux quand je vis Rose s'approcher de moi avec un nid d'ange rose dans les bras.**

« Elle est magnifique Leah ! » me dit-elle en me la déposant dans les bras.

**Je regardais ma fille et je ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler. **

« Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, Sarah Isabella Black ! » dis-je en regardant ma princesse.

« Chérie, tu lui as donné le prénom de ma mère ? » s'étrangla Jake.

**Je regardais mon fiancé et je le vis pleurer. Je l'attirais à moi à l'aide de ma main libre et l'embrassais. Il me rendit mon baiser et il admira notre petit miracle. Je sentis mes paupières se fermer lentement, et un bâillement m'échappe. Je me suis endormi aussitôt. **

**Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Jake était assit sur une chaise avec notre fille dans les bras. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Il fredonnait une chanson pour la garder endormie. Je reconnu _I don't want to miss a thing _d'Aerosmith. **

« Tu sais que t'es craquant comme ça ? » murmurai-je.

**Il leva la tête et me souris. **

« Je dors depuis longtemps ? » demandai-je.

« Oui. Depuis plus de huit heures. » répondit-il en se levant et en s'approchant de moi.

« Wow. Je devais vraiment être épuisé. Ça doit être aussi pour ça que j'ai faim. » plaisantai-je.

« Et j'en connais une qui a faim aussi. » me dit-il.

**Sarah se mis à pleurer et je la pris aussitôt dans les bras. La porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie qui avait un biberon de lait dans les mains. Elle me le tendit et je m'empressais de le donner à ma fille qui se tut sur le champ. Elle était tellement belle. Le portrait de son père. **

« Au moins elle à mon nez. » fis-je remarquer.

**Rose et Jake éclatèrent de rire. Je regardais mon fiancé, lui désignant Rosalie d'un rapide coup d'œil, et il comprit aussitôt mon message. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :**

« Rose, avec Leah on a réfléchis et, on aimerait que tu sois la marraine de Sarah. »

« Moi ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens. C'est Bella qui devrait être la marraine de la petite, c'est votre meilleure amie. » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Mais on veut que ce soit toi. Bella nous a même donnée son approbation. Sarah n'aura pas de meilleure marraine que toi, Rosalie. On sait que tu t'occuperas d'elle comme si elle serait ta fille. » appuya Jake.

« Je…je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » balbutia-t-elle, émue.

« Dis oui ! » dis-je.

« Oui, bien sûr que c'est oui. » accepta-t-elle.

**Elle prit Jake dans ses bras puis vint s'asseoir à ma gauche en me remerciant. Sarah se mit à rire et on ne pu s'empêcher de suivre. Rose reprit le biberon vide et je fis faire son rot à ma puce. Une fois fait, Carlisle monta et me dit que je pouvais me lever. Je descendis dans le salon avec Sarah dans les bras et je vis tout le monde dans le salon. Wow ! Il y avait les Rois ainsi que les gardes des Volturi, qui me sourirent. Jane, que j'adorais, me lança un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle était blottit contre Demetri.**

« Leah, personne ne connaît le prénom de la petite. J'ai tenue ma langue. » m'informa Alice.

**Toute la meute était là au grand complet ainsi que leurs imprégnées. Emmett avait Lucas dans ses bras tandis qu'Esmé et Emily dressaient la table.**

« Allez, ne nous fait pas attendre ! » s'impatienta Paul.

« Du calmes ! » souriais-je. « Je vous présente Sarah Isabella Black. »

**A l'entente des deux prénoms choisis, Rachel et Bella eurent un hoquet de surprise.**

« C'est le prénom de maman. » sanglota Rachel.

« Oui, en l'honneur de votre mère à toi et Jake. Et bien sûr son deuxième prénom en l'honneur de sa super tata. » expliquai-je en regardant les deux concernées qui souriaient.

**Jake m'aida à m'asseoir puis je regardais Sam.**

« Sam, accepterais-tu d'être son parrain ? » lui demandais-je.

« T'es sérieuse Leah ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« On est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux Sam. » affirma Jake.

« Avec plaisir. » accepta-t-il en souriant.

**Il donna une accolade fraternelle à Jake et déposa un baiser sur mon front et sur celui de Sarah qui s'était endormit.**

« Bon, bande de ventre sur patte, à table ! » prévint Emily.

« Ventre sur patte ? Mais c'est mal les connaître Emily. » ironisa Rachel.

**Tout le monde ria et je me levai.**

« Rose, tu veux bien la garder le temps que je mange ? » demandai-je.

« Bien sûr ma belle. Je manquerai à mon devoir de marraine en faisant autrement. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Rose est la marraine ? » s'étonna Paul, la bouche déjà pleine de lasagnes.

« Oui. » dis-je tout simplement.

**Rose prit la petite dans ses bras et son visage s'illumina. Je m'assis près de mon Jacob et Esmé me déposa une assiette pleine, puis, elle me déposa un baiser sur la tempe. **

**Le repas se passa calmement quand je remarquais qu'Alice et Heidi avaient disparu.**

« Où sont passées Alice et Heidi ? » demandai-je.

« Euh, elles ont dit qu'elles avaient quelque chose d'important à faire. » répondit Jasper, mal à l'aise.

« Quel genre de chose ? Oh et puis, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Venant d'Alice, je m'attends à tout. » soupirai-je.

**Tout le monde ria puis, arrivée au dessert, Esmé nous apporta à tous un morceau de brownies au chocolat. Je croquais un morceau et, hum comme c'était bon.**

« Esmé, vous devriez ouvrir un restaurant. C'est délicieux. » la complimentai-je.

« C'est gentil Leah. » me remercia-t-elle.

**J'entendis quelqu'un soupirer et je vis que mon frère regardait son morceau de brownies avec adoration.**

« T'es sûr que ça va Seth ? Pourquoi tu dévores ce brownies des yeux comme ça ? » demandai-je.

« Je crois que je viens de m'imprégner. » dit-il plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas t'imprégner de nourriture Seth. » pouffa Sam.

« Tu t'es bien imprégné d'Emily pourtant. » contra Seth.

**Il se prit une claque sur la tête de la part de Claire et tout le monde éclata de rire.**

« Non sérieusement. Quand est-ce que vous vous déciderez de vous imprégner tous les trois ? » demanda Quil en regardant Seth et ses deux acolytes.

« Jamais ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Jared.

« On n'a pas envie de devenir aussi abrutis que vous. » dit Brady en regardant les garçons.

« Mais non c'est pas vrai. On n'est pas comme ça. » répliqua Embry.

« Ah non c'est vrai, vous êtes pire que des lapins en chaleur. » grimaça Seth.

« Ah ah, allez-y faites vos malins mais croyez moi que je vais bien rire quand ça vous arrivera. » ricana Paul.

« Non mais ça suffit oui. Laissez les tranquille, ils sont encore jeunes, ils ont le temps. » dit Emily.

« Merci ! » dirent les trois Mousquetaires.

« Et puis de toute façon, la première qui osera s'approcher de Seth aura affaire à moi, à moins qu'elle ne soit son imprégnée. » menaçai-je.

« Leah La Terrible protège son petit frère. Franchement si t'es comme ça avec Seth, je n'ose même pas imaginer le jour où ta fille sera en âge de fréquenter des garçons. » ria Emmett.

« Mais tant qu'elle ne sera pas majeure il est hors de question qu'elle fricote avec un garçon. » grogna Jake.

« Et voilà, il s'y met lui aussi. » souffla Paul.

**Tout le monde ria puis à la fin du repas, je repris ma princesse dans mes bras mais je me retournais vers Bella. Je voulais savoir quand elle repartait mais elle me devança.**

« Je repars demain Lee. Crois-moi j'aimerais rester plus longtemps mais… » mais Aro la coupa.

« Non Bella. Caïus, Marcus et moi repartons demain. Vous, profitez de quelques jours de vacances. Vous l'avez bien mérité. » souri-t-il.

« Vous êtes sérieux Maître ? » hoqueta Demetri.

« Absolument Demetri. » dit Caïus.

« Carlisle et Esmé nous accompagne jusqu'à l'aéroport demain. Chelsea et Afton nous attendront à notre arrivée. » continua Marcus.

« Vous êtes d'accord je suppose ? » demanda Aro.

« Oui ! » dirent Bella, Alec, Demetri, Jane & Felix.

**J'étais super contente. Bella restait plus longtemps que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à Forks. Avec Jake nous quittâmes la villa des Cullen après avoir salué tout le monde et on se mit en route pour La Push. Jake conduisit prudemment tandis que je serrai Sarah contre moi. Arrivée à la maison, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et montions à l'étage lorsque je vis l'ancienne chambre de Seth entre ouverte. Bizarre, j'étais sûr de l'avoir fermé ce matin. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre et je vis sur la porte l'inscription _« Chambre de Sarah »._ J'entrais à l'intérieur et je me suis figée. La chambre était entièrement rose et meublée. Il y avait absolument tout ce dont Sarah avait besoin.**

« Mais, qui a fait ça ? » m'étonnai-je.

**Je me dirigeais vers le berceau et déposa délicatement ma petite princesse, mon petit miracle à l'intérieur. Je l'installais confortablement et elle demeura endormit. Je me retournais et vis Jake en larmes avec un papier dans les mains. Je le pris à mon tour et le lisais :**

_Jake, Leah,_

_Cette chambre est un cadeau de la part de nos deux familles. Prenez ça comme un cadeau pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi les Cullen et les Volturi. Il n'y a aucun refus possible. Toutes ces affaires et tous ces meubles sont pour vous. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'autres choses, n'hésitez pas._

_Vous aussi avez le droit d'être heureux et de mener une vie paisible avec votre fille._

_On vous aime fort !_

_De la part des Cullen et des Volturi._

_Alice & Heïdi._

**Oh Mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient fait tout ça pour nous. Je regardais Jake et il était aussi ému que moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me cajola pendant plusieurs minutes. Une fois calme, on regarda notre fille dormir paisiblement dans son magnifique berceau puis nous allâmes dans notre chambre. Je me déshabillais et mis un des t-shirt de Jake tandis que lui resta en boxer. On se glissa sous la couette et je me calais contre son torse. Le sommeil me gagna rapidement et je m'endormis en sentant un énorme sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. La vie est vraiment parfaite. Finalement, moi aussi j'ai droit à mon happy-end ! **

**Prochaine étape : mon mariage.**


	40. Une belle petite famille

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre entièrement corrigé !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**Le lendemain matin de la naissance de Sarah !**

**Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Ma petite Sarah est vraiment à croquer et je suis tellement fier d'elle. C'est un petit miracle car Leah n'était pas censé tomber enceinte à cause de sa condition de louve, mais finalement son vœu le plus cher a été exaucé et maintenant, nous sommes les heureux parents d'une magnifique petite fille. Il est huit heures du matin et je suis en train de fredonner une berceuse à ma fille qui s'était réveillée il y a une demie heure. Je lui ai donné son biberon puis après le rot et après l'avoir changé, je me suis assis sur le canapé du salon en la berçant. Elle se mit à bailler et ferma ses petites paupières en tenant mon gros pouce dans sa petite main et je sentis l'odeur de Leah. Je relevais la tête et je vis ma future femme dans l'encadrement du salon, souriante et les larmes aux yeux.**

« Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour ? » demandais-je.

« Tu es un si bon père Jake. Te voir comme ça avec notre fille…. » mais elle ne pu finir car elle éclata en sanglots.

« Chérie, viens là. » lui sommai-je en tapotant la place à côté de moi.

**Elle vint s'asseoir et j'enroulais mon bras droit autour d'elle pendant que mon bras gauche tenait notre fille. Leah se calma un peu puis elle regarda Sarah dormir.**

« Elle est magnifique. » murmura-t-elle.

« Comme sa mère. » répondis-je en embrassant Leah sur le front.

« Jake, va falloir que tu ailles travailler. » me dit-elle.

« Non. Mon patron m'a appelé hier pendant que tu dormais après la naissance de la petite. Il voulait savoir comment tu allais et il m'a donné ma semaine. Le point négatif c'est que je perds une semaine de travail, mais le point positif c'est que je suis quand même payé. » riais-je.

« D'accord. Alors, que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui tous les trois ? » demanda Leah.

« Nous pourrions présenter cette merveille à papi Billy et mamie Sue, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » proposai-je.

« C'est une bonne idée. Surtout qu'ils ne savent pas que la petite est née. » approuva-t-elle.

« Il doit être réveillé à cette heure-là. Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire qu'on passe. Tiens, prends la petite. »

**Je lui tendis la petite en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller puis j'allais téléphoner à mon père après avoir volé un baiser à ma chérie.**

_« Allô ? »_

« Papa, c'est moi. »

_« Bonjour mon fils. Comment vas-tu ? »_

« Je vais bien. Je t'appelle pour savoir si on pouvait passer avec Leah ? »

_« Bien sûr mon grand. En plus, Charlie et Sue seront là pour midi. Vous restez manger avec nous ? »_

« Absolument. Génial papa. A tout à l'heure ! »

_« A tout à l'heure mon fils ! »_

**Et on raccrocha. Super, Sue et Charlie seront là. Trop cool ! Je vis Leah monter à l'étage et je la suivis. Elle mit la petite dans son berceau puis, elle me prit par la main et m'attira dans notre chambre. Elle m'embrassa d'une telle force qu'on tomba sur le lit et elle se retrouva sur moi à califourchon.**

« Mon amour…c'est encore…trop…tôt...hum.» dis-je entre deux baisers.

**Mon Dieu, que ça fait du bien !**

« Je sais mais…qui a dit…qu'on ne pouvait…pas…se faire…des bisous ? » demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Hum, oui tu as raison. » abdiquai-je.

**Et je la fis basculer de façon à ce que je me retrouve sur elle. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres avidement et caressais son corps. Elle frémit sous mes caresses et je fis un gros effort pour ne pas la prendre sur le champ. On fût ramené à la réalité lorsque nos estomacs se mirent à grogner. Je me séparais d'elle à contrecœur et lui dis :**

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner. »

« Je le crois également, mais avant… »

**Et elle reprit mes lèvres. Sa langue caressa la mienne tandis que ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux et je sentis son genou droit remonter le long de mon entre-jambe, ce qui m'arracha un grognement. **

« Leah arrête. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire l'amour alors que tu n'as accouché qu'hier. » grognai-je.

« Oh oui mon amour grogne, j'aime ça. » dit-elle sensuellement.

**Je la regardais dans les yeux et y vis du désir, mais on ne pouvait pas, elle était encore un peu faible. Il fallait attendre le feu vert du Docteur Cullen. Afin de la calmer, je décidais d'employer les grands moyens. Je pris ses lèvres tendrement et l'embrassa avec douceur. Ma langue joua avec la sienne lentement, puis elle se mit à gémir de plaisir. Elle était calmée. Je savais qu'en l'embrassant comme ça elle finirait par se détendre. J'avais eu quatre mois pour m'exercer. Par contre, le jour où on pourra refaire l'amour, Sarah sera surveiller par marraine Rosalie car ça risque de chauffer dans notre chambre. Je relâchais les lèvres de mon amour et elle me regarda avec une moue de petite fille pas très contente.**

« C'est de la triche ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Désolé mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ne t'en fais pas ma beauté, une fois que tu ne seras plus fatigué, je te ferai l'amour comme une bête. » promis-je. « Allez, files sous la douche, je vais préparer le petit déj' ! »

**Je l'aidais à se relever puis elle fila sous la douche. Avant de descendre dans la cuisine je fis un détour par la chambre de Sarah et je la vis toujours endormis. Elle remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Je souris puis descendis préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour ma femme. Je sais on n'est pas encore marié mais c'est tout comme. On vit ensemble et on a un bébé donc voilà. D'accord on n'a pas encore fixé la date parce qu'on était trop préoccupé par la grossesse de Leah mais maintenant que c'est fini, je sais qu'elle va vouloir profiter pleinement de notre fille. Le mariage attendra encore un peu mais ça ne me gêne pas. Tant qu'on est ensemble c'est tout ce qui compte. Je sortis de ma rêverie et m'activais en cuisine. Je fis des pancakes, du bacon, des œufs brouillés, je sortis le jus d'orange frais du réfrigérateur ainsi que le lait, sortit le paquet de céréales que je mis sur la table et éteignis la cafetière. Je sentis des petits bras m'enlacer et des lèvres se poser sur ma clavicule. Je frissonnais de plaisir en reconnaissant les lèvres de ma bien-aimée. **

« Ça sent drôlement bon mon amour. » susurra-t-elle.

« Merci. Tu peux t'asseoir et commencer à manger, tout est prêt. »

**Elle fit ce que je lui dis puis commença à manger. Je m'installais en face d'elle et mangea, tout en la dévorant du regard. A la fin du repas, elle commençait à débarrasser mais je la stoppais.**

« Jake, je peux très bien débarrasser la table, je ne suis pas en sucre. » soupira-t-elle.

« Je sais mais je veux que tu te reposes Leah. » insistai-je.

**Elle allait répliquer mais Sarah se mit à pleurer.**

« Va t'occuper de la petite. Tout de suite ! » lui ordonnai-je.

**Elle abdiqua mais avant de monter dans la chambre, elle me regarda en souriant et elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi en disant doucement :**

« J'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres comme ça. »

**Elle me mordit l'oreille et fila dans la chambre de Sarah en riant. La petite ne pleurait plus alors je m'attelais au rangement de la cuisine. Je sais une vraie fée du logis mais que voulez-vous ? Pendant la grossesse de Leah, je m'occupais de pratiquement tout. Enfin bref. Une fois la cuisine rangée, je montais prendre une bonne douche et je m'habillais. Je mis un jean, un débardeur noir et mes baskets noires. Je partis dans la chambre de Sarah et je vis que Leah était en train de l'habiller. Elle lui mit un bel ensemble et des chaussons roses et blancs. Je souriais et l'aidais à préparer un sac pour la petite c'est-à-dire vêtements de rechange, couches, produits pour la changer, biberon et j'en passe. Je pris le sac dans les mains et le maxi-cosy (rose évidement) qui était près de la table à langer de l'autre. Leah y déposa la petite doucement et elle partit prendre son sac à main pendant que je sortais de la maison. J'installais Sarah convenablement dans la voiture, l'attacha et referma la portière prudemment. Leah arriva après avoir fermé la maison à clé, et monta dans la voiture. Je montais côté conducteur et démarra. Je conduisis prudemment jusqu'à chez mon père et arrivé à destination, je vis la voiture de fonction de Charlie. Sue et lui étaient déjà là. Je coupais le contact et nous sortons de la voiture. Leah prit le sac de la petite et je pris ma princesse qui était sur le point de s'endormir. Je rentrais dans mon ancien chez moi et appelais mon père :**

« Papa ? »

_« On est dans la cuisine mon grand ! » me répondit-il._

**Je déposais le maxi-cosy sur le canapé doucement et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'entrais.**

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » dis-je en embrassant tout le monde.

« Bonjour mon fils. » dit mon père.

« Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui Jacob. » remarqua Charlie.

« Je suis de très bonne humeur. En fait, je plane totalement depuis vingt-quatre heures. » plaisantai-je.

« Où est Leah ? » demanda Sue.

« Leah, et si tu venais présenter la personne responsable de ma bonne humeur ? » proposai-je.

**Elle entra dans la cuisine et leur présenta Sarah. **

« Je vous présente Sarah Isabella Black. » souri Leah.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Leah, quand est-elle née ? » demanda Sue, aux bords des larmes.

« Elle est née hier en début d'après-midi chez les Cullen. » répondit-elle.

« Oh Seigneur ! Elle est magnifique. » sanglota Sue en s'approchant de sa petite-fille.

« Maman, reprends-toi ! » s'amusa Leah.

« Vous lui avez donné le prénom de ta mère, Jacob ? » demanda mon père.

« C'est Leah qui a choisi. Et je dois dire qu'elle a fait un très bon choix. » expliquai-je.

« Vous voulez la tenir, Billy ? » questionna ma chérie.

**Mon père acquiesça et Leah plaça la petite dans ses bras. Il sourit et je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il est heureux ça se voit. Sue serra sa fille dans ses bras et Charlie me donna une accolade amicale à l'épaule pour me féliciter. **

« Bienvenue dans les joies de la paternité. Si t'as besoin de conseil, je suis sûr que ton père saura te conseiller. » dit Charlie.

« En fait, Jake se débrouille plutôt bien. On dirait que c'est naturel chez lui. Il est tellement fabuleux dans son rôle de père. » informa Leah.

**Je lui souris et elle vint se blottir dans mes bras. Sue prit Sarah dans ses bras et mon père me tendit la main. Je m'avançais vers lui et il me serra dans ses bras et il murmura : **

« Je suis fier de toi fils, et ta mère serait fière elle aussi. »

« Merci papa ! » sanglotai-je.

**Mon père me relâcha et je me retournais vers Leah qui m'attira à elle, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues et m'embrassa tendrement. J'entendis Sarah pleurer alors je me détachais de Leah et prit ma fille dans mes bras, qui se calma aussitôt.**

« Elle voulait son papa. » remarqua Charlie.

« Elle se calme dès que l'un de nous deux la prend dans les bras. » expliqua Leah.

**Mon père allait faire une remarque mais je lui lançais un regard qui voulait dire _« A ta place j'éviterai ». _Je sens que les garçons ne vont pas se gêner pour me charrier mais si mon père s'y mettait, ça risque de m'énerver encore plus. Je laissais tout le monde dans la cuisine et partis dans le salon pour endormir Sarah. Je m'assis sur le canapé et je la berçais. J'entendis Sue dire à Leah de me rejoindre le temps qu'elle préparait le repas et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur ma Leah. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant. Sarah s'était endormit donc je la posais dans son maxi-cosy doucement et la couvrait de sa couverture en soie blanche. Alice est folle, acheter une couverture en soie. Elle, dès que je la voie je la tue. Enfin façon de parler. Je regardais ma fille dormir paisiblement, Leah blottit dans mes bras et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Je sentis la main de Leah se poser sur ma joue et tourna mon visage vers elle. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes et je sentis tout son amour dans ce baiser. Elle se recula un peu, planta son regard dans le mien et me dit doucement :**

« Tu es un père merveilleux Jacob Black, et je vous aime de tout mon cœur toi et notre magnifique fille. »

« Je vous aime aussi, plus que tout. Viens part là ! » dis-je l'attirant vers moi.

**Je plaçais une main derrière son cou et je l'embrassais passionnément. Je relâchais ses lèvres et la serra contre moi. Notre fille dormait toujours quand Sue vint nous dire que le repas était prêt. On partit dans la cuisine, en laissant la porte ouverte afin de surveiller Sarah. Tout se passa pour le mieux et on leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis hier : qui nous avions choisit pour parrain et marraine, ce qu'Alice et Heïdi avaient fait pour nous et ils ont tous étaient sidérés et étonnés. **

**A la fin du repas, Leah voulait aider sa mère mais cette dernière lui dit :**

« Non Leah, tu vas aller t'asseoir sur le canapé près de ta fille et te reposer. »

**Devant le regard que lui lançait sa mère, Leah ne put qu'abdiquer et elle sortit de la cuisine. Pour ma part, j'aidais Sue à ranger et elle fut étonnée de me voir ranger aussi bien.**

« Dis-moi Jake, tu deviens un vrai homme au foyer. » me dit-elle.

« Sue, vous voulez pas qu'on évite cette discussion s'il vous plaît ? Quand je me transformerais les mecs vont le savoir et je vais me faire charrier de tous les côtés alors si vous pouviez ne pas vous y mettre, ce serait gentil. » expliquai-je.

« Comme tu veux. En tout cas sache que je suis content que tu sois dans la vie de Leah. Elle revit depuis qu'elle est avec toi. L'imprégnation qu'il y a entre vous deux est très forte, tellement forte qu'elle vous a permis d'avoir Sarah aujourd'hui. Ma fille est heureuse et c'est grâce à toi. Et pour ça, je ne te remercierai jamais assez Jacob. » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Je l'aime et je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle et pour Sarah. Elles sont toute ma vie à présent et je les protègerai toujours de tout. Vous avez ma parole Sue. » promis-je.

« Je le sais Jake. »

**On se sourit et on terminait de ranger la cuisine. Je rejoignis Leah dans le salon mais je ne la vis pas, ni Sarah. Mon père me dit qu'elles étaient dans l'ancienne chambre de Rachel. J'allais dans la chambre et j'entrais. Je vis Leah en train de changer la petite et je la regardais faire en souriant. Elle lui fredonnait _Halo_ de Beyonce et Sarah se mit à rire à la fin de la chanson. Leah rhabilla Sarah et on sortit de la chambre. Elle jeta les affaires sales et je sentais qu'elle était fatiguée, ce que Sue remarqua.**

« Jake, tu devrais rentrer, Leah est fatiguée. Elle doit se reposer. » dit-elle.

« Ouais, c'est ce que j'allais dire. » acquiesçai-je.

**Je rassemblais nos affaires et après avoir dit au revoir à mon père, Sue et Charlie, nous repartions chez nous. Je mis Sarah dans son berceau car elle s'était endormit durant le trajet, et rejoignis Leah dans notre chambre. Elle dormait déjà. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et l'attirai vers moi. Elle se blottit aussitôt contre mon torse et mes bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Je fermais les yeux en écoutant les battements de son cœur et en me concentrant un peu plus, j'entendis la respiration douce de ma fille, signe qu'elle dormait profondément. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je m'endormi au son des battements de cœurs des deux femmes de ma vie. **


	41. Vague de chaleur

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Chapitre drôle et un peu chaud !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'EMMETT :<strong>_

_**Le lendemain de la naissance de Sarah, chez les Cullen.**_

« Emmett, t'arrête pas. » me pressa Rosalie, qui vient à peine de se remettre de son cinquième orgasme en ce début de matinée.

« A vos ordres Princesse ! »

**J'attrapais ses lèvres et je poursuivis mes va et viens afin de combler les désirs de ma belle, mais pour l'embêter un peu, je ralentissais la cadence, ce qui lui arracha des grognements. Je me fis plus tendre et elle me sourit aussitôt. Je savais qu'elle aimait quand j'étais doux et romantique, mais aussi quand j'étais plus fougueux. Je fis durer notre dernière séance sportive de la matinée mais elle tenta de prendre le dessus mais j'étais le plus fort, sauf qu'elle me mordit l'oreille, ce qui me figea et elle en profita pour nous faire basculer et elle se retrouva sur moi. Elle m'embrassa avidement et remua ses hanches souplement, approfondissant nos ébats. Nous atteignions notre jouissance ensemble et elle rejeta la tête en arrière sous le coup du plaisir, ce qui me laissait une vue plus qu'agréable sur sa poitrine.**

« La vue te plaît mon nounours ? » demanda-t-elle, haletante.

« Oh que oui. » répondis-je, taquin.

« On en gardera un peu pour ce soir, hein mon amour ? Une partie de chasse est prévue avec Jazz, Alec, Demetri et Felix, et les loups vous accompagneront. Ce sera un après-midi 100 % masculin. »

**Elle scella sa phrase d'un baiser puis, sans que je m'en rende compte, elle sortit du lit et fila dans la salle de bain en riant. Oh elle veut jouer, et bien on va jouer. Je couru après elle et la fit rentrer dans la douche en capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser torride. Je fis couler l'eau sur nous tout en embrassant la peau de ma Rose. Hum, elle sentait si bon. Mes lèvres se firent plus envieuses et mes mains plus insistantes sur ses formes parfaites. Avec son approbation, je lui fis de nouveau l'amour sous la douche. Je sais ce que vous vous dites : de vrais obsédés, mais que voulez vous, quand on aime on peut tout faire et puis, on ne ressent pas de fatigue autant en profiter. **

**Une fois notre énième câlin terminé, nous nous douchâmes puis on s'habilla. Je mis un jean, un polo noir et mes All Stars noires. Rosalie s'habilla très… sexy. Elle mit une jupe rouge qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et autant dire que ça lui moulait bien ses belles petites fesses, des collants en soies noires, un bustier et des bottes à talons de la même couleur. Elle ne porte même pas de soutien-gorge. Heureusement que je suis déjà mort sinon c'est un infarctus immédiat, sans possibilité de réanimation. Elle se coiffa en laissant ses cheveux blonds onduler le long de son dos et se maquilla. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de se pomponner, nous descendions dans le salon rejoindre les autres. Une fois arrivée en bas, Bella me regarda avec un sourire en coin et me dit :**

« Alors Emmett, il n'est pas passé loin l'infarctus hein ? »

« Bella, tu veux bien sortir de ma tête s'il te plaît, petite sœur ? » demandai-je gentiment.

« C'est pas ma faute Emmy, en plus de tes pensées, tes émotions étaient plus que troublantes. Heureusement que je sais me contrôler, par contre toi, je ne sais pas si Carlisle aurait pu te réanimer si jamais tu faisais une attaque. » dit-elle et elle éclata de rire.

**Les autres suivirent et moi je lui grognais dessus, ce qui lui fit redoubler ses rires. Je préférais me taire et me calmer plutôt que de m'énerver contre ma petite sœur et dire quelque chose que je regretterais sûrement après. Je m'assis sur les escaliers en boudant mais Bella se leva et vint vers moi en disant :**

« Oh, allez mon nounours, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête ? Je n'ai pas le droit de t'embêter moi aussi ? »

**Pour toute réponse je grognais. Elle vint placer ses bras autour de mes épaules et dit :**

« J'arrête de t'embêter si t'arrête de m'embêter toi aussi. Allez mon grand frère que j'aime le plus. »

**Elle me fit des yeux de petits chiots et pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'Alice avait prit possession de son corps. Bella sourit à ma pensée et je ne peux que lui rendre son sourire. Comment pouvais-je en vouloir à Bella ? C'est carrément mission impossible. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui dis :**

« Comme ça je suis ton frère préféré ? »

« Absolument ! » acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

« Hey, et nous alors ? » s'indignèrent Demetri et Felix

**Bella se retourna en leur disant :**

« Vous allez pas commencer à faire vos jaloux tout de même ! »

**Demetri lui fit une tête de chien battu et Felix se contenta de grogner en croisant les bras. Les filles, Jazz et Alec se retenaient de rire devant le comportement des deux gardes des Volturi. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers Felix en premier et lui colla un bisou sonore sur la joue en lui disant :**

« Mais je t'adore aussi Felix, fais pas cette tête. »

**Puis elle fit la même chose avec Demetri.**

« Et je vous prend quand vous voulez au bras de fer. »

**Ils retrouvèrent immédiatement le sourire et les autres n'en pouvaient plus alors ils éclatèrent de rire. Elle se rassit dans les bras d'Alec et moi j'allumais la télé pour la chaine sportive mais Jane m'enleva la télécommande des mains.**

« Ah non, pas encore du sport. Mais vous êtes lobotomisé ma parole. » râla-t-elle.

« Entre le sport et le sexe ils n'ont pas d'autres distractions. » grogna Heidi.

« Ah, là c'est mieux ! » fit Jane.

**Elle s'était arrêtée sur une chaîne cinéma où il passait _Fast & Furious 4_. Le débat commença.**

« Il faut dire que Paul Walker est à croquer. » dit Alice.

**Jazz la regarda en arquant un sourcil mais là ce fut au tour de Jane de poursuivre.**

« J'aimerais bien qu'il me fasse le coup de la panne. » s'extasia-t-elle.

**Demetri lâcha un sifflement de jalousie et Jane se contenta de le regarder en lui envoyant un bisou invisible.**

« Je préfère Vin Diesel. Beaucoup plus viril. » commenta Rose.

« Tout à fait d'accord. Hum, ces pectoraux et ce regard. Ah, ça me fait vibrer de partout. » fantasma Heidi.

**Felix et moi commencions à grogner en même temps, ce qui déclencha les rires d'Alec et Bella. Alice se retourna vers nous et dit :**

« Et vous les garçons ? Vous préférez qui ? Michelle Rodriguez ou Jordana Brewster ? »

« Mais à quoi ça sert de dire qui on trouve la plus belle ? » s'étonna Demetri.

« Pour rigoler. Vous n'aviez rien dit quand on avait regardé _Never Back Down_ et qu'on faisait un débat sur les deux acteurs principaux. » expliqua Rosalie.

« Ouais c'est vrai. C'est Alec qui a fait une crise de jalousie. » ria Felix.

**Je vis Bella plisser les yeux et d'un coup elle eut un sourire en coin en regardant Felix. **

« Tu devrais arrêter de rire Felix, c'est un conseil. » dit Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me mordre ? » sourit-il.

« Heidi ? » appela Bella.

« Oui Bella ? » dit cette dernière.

« Felix pense que Michelle Rodriguez a un cul d'enfer et qu'il aimerait bien voir ce qu'elle a sous la carrosserie. »

**Felix arrêta de rire sur le champ en entendant les mots sortir de la bouche de Bella et il osa porter un regard sur sa femme. Heidi avait les yeux complètement noirs de rages et les lèvres retroussées.**

« On vous a demandé laquelle vous trouvez la plus jolie, pas laquelle vous avez envie de vous faire. » grogna Heidi.

« Mon amour je suis désolé. Je te jure je le pense pas. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Tu mens Felix. » rigola Jasper.

« Espèce de traître. Foutu empathe. » siffla Felix.

**La révélation de Jasper énerva encore plus Heidi. Pas besoin d'être empathe pour voir à quel point elle était remontée contre lui. Alec et Demetri faisaient un gros effort pour ne pas rire mais quand Jane demanda à son mari laquelle était la plus jolie, celui-ci se renfrogna.**

« Franchement, ce n'est pas la peine. Pour que tu t'énerves après moi, non merci. Je garderais ma pensée pour moi et Bella tu l'as ramènes pas. » prévint-il.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à me cacher mon chéri ? » demanda Jane calmement.

« Si je te dis rien, tu vas t'énerver, et si je dis quelque chose, tu vas t'énerver quand même, alors je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt. » dit-il.

**Elle allait répliquer quand on entendit la voix des loups résonner dans le jardin et la porte d'entrée sonner. Rosalie alla ouvrir et la meute fit son entrée dans le salon, avec rien d'autre sur le dos qu'un short et des baskets. Seul Sam et Jake manquaient à l'appel.**

« Dites les mecs, ça vous arrive de porter des t-shirts ? » demanda Alec.

« Très rarement. » répondit Quil en haussant les épaules.

« C'est tendu ici dites moi. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce serait plus gai dans un cimetière ? » ria Paul.

**Leurs imprégnées firent leurs entrées au même moment et Alice se figea en voyant Angela.**

« Est-ce que ça va Lily ? » demanda Jasper.

« Angela, viens un peu par ici ma grande. » ordonna-t-elle en se levant.

**Angie s'approcha, complètement paumée, comme tout le monde et Alice lui dit :**

« Fais voir ta main. »

**Angela lui tendit la main droite mais Alice dit :**

« L'autre main, petite cachottière. »

**Elle lui tendit la main gauche et nous vîmes tous une bague de fiançailles orner son annulaire. **

« Quand est-ce que vous comptiez nous annoncer que vous vous êtes fiancés ? » souri Alice.

« Et ben, vous le savez maintenant. » dit Angela en souriant encore plus.

**Alice se mit à faire la navette avec ses yeux, d'Angela à Embry et leur demanda excitée comme une puce :**

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas encore fixé de date mais est-ce que je pourrai m'occuper d'organiser le mariage quand ce sera fait ? S'il vous plaît, dites-oui, dites oui, dites-oui. »

**Angela se mit à rire et regarda Embry qui lui fit _« oui »_ de la tête. Alice n'attendit même pas la réponse d'Angela qu'elle se mit à crier :**

« Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, merci, merci, merci, vous le regretterez pas, je vous le promets. »

« J'en doute pas Alice. » ria Angela alors qu'Alice lui sauta au cou.

**Tout le monde félicita les tourtereaux, puis ma mère arriva dans le salon en disant à l'attention de la meute et de leurs chéries :**

« Le repas est prêt. »

**A peine le mot _« repas »_ prononcé, les estomacs de ces gloutons se mirent à gargouiller. Ils se dirigèrent tous à la cuisine où Esmé leur donna à chacun une énorme assiette, à l'exception des filles dont l'assiette était normale. Une fois que leurs ventres furent pleins et que tout était digérés, on déguerpit tous entre homme dans les bois. Heidi faisait toujours la tête à Felix et celui-ci soupirait d'agacement. Une fois qu'on fut assez loin de la villa et plus près des montagnes, je dis à Felix :**

« T'inquiètes pas mec, ça passera. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-il en grognant.

« Mais oui crois moi, ça lui passera et puis de toute façon, Heïdi est cent fois mieux que Michelle Rodriguez. » assurai-je.

« Ouais t'as raison. Allez, on rattrape les autres avant que Jazz et mes deux abrutis de frères n'attrape les plus grosses proies. » me dit-il.

**J'acquiesçai et on fila à toute vitesse retrouver les autres. Cet après-midi entre mecs allait nous faire un bien fou. Pas de femme sur le dos pour nous dire ce qu'on doit faire. C'est le pied !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE ROSALIE :**_

**Les garçons venaient de partir chasser dans les montagnes et on se retrouvait entre fille, à l'exception d'Emily et Leah qui étaient restées à la réserve. Emily voulait passer la journée avec son fils et son mari et Leah devait se reposer car elle avait accouché il y a seulement vingt-quatre heures, et puis ça m'aurait étonné que Jake la laisse s'amuser alors qu'elle a besoin de repos. Je leur avais dit que si jamais ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit, qu'ils m'appellent sur le champ et je serai chez eux en cinq minutes. Ma filleule était à croquer et j'étais très heureuse qu'ils me choisissent comme marraine. A défaut d'être mère, je serai la meilleure des marraines pour cette merveille. **

**Donc, pour cet après-midi pendant que nos hommes étaient partis se défouler, nous, ce sera farniente. Il faisait soleil, alors autant en profiter. Nous allions nous prélasser au soleil près de la piscine de la maison. Alice avait prévenu les filles d'apporter un bikini, un paréo et tout ce qui faut pour qu'elles puissent prendre des couleurs. Elles bronzeront contrairement à Jane, Heïdi, Alice, Bell's et moi, mais ce n'est pas grave, on va profiter de cette journée de paix. Nous avions sortis les chaises longues et les avons placés autour de la piscine et à présent nous étions toutes en train de nous mettre en tenue. Je mis un bikini rouge et je laissais Rachel se préparer. Je pris mon paréo assortit à mon maillot et descendis. J'arrivais près de la piscine et je vis Jane et Kim en train de discuter. **

**Jane portait un bikini noir et celui de Kim était turquoise. Je m'assis sur une chaise longue à côté de Jane et on commençait à papoter quand le reste de la troupe arriva. Alice portait un bikini rose évidement, Bella un vert émeraude, Rachel un violet, Claire un beige, Heïdi un bordeaux et celui d'Angela était blanc ocre. Wow ! J'imagine déjà la tête que vont faire les garçons en rentrant. Ils seront tous bon pour un plongeon dans la piscine. Heidi était toujours en rogne contre Felix alors je lui dis :**

« Fais pas la tête Heidi, il va revenir s'excuser en rampant. »

« Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut, je ne lui pardonnerais pas facilement. J'étais prête à le croire lorsqu'il s'est excusé mais quand Jazz a démenti ses propos, là c'était trop. » renchérit-elle.

« Désolé Heidi, mais tu sais que quand Felix se fou de moi je lui rends l'appareil mais crois-moi, il s'en voulait vraiment. Et puis de toute façon, Emmett pensait comme lui sauf le côté carrosserie. Il pense que Michelle Rodriguez n'arrive pas à la cheville de Rosalie. » avoua Bella.

« Et du côté de Felix ? » arqua Heidi.

« Tu sais très bien que Felix est fou de toi Heidi et puis, on leur a bien demandé qui ils trouvaient la plus jolie. On ne sait pas gêner pour dire qui on préféré au niveau des garçons. » dit Jane.

« Mouais, t'as pas tord. » céda-t-elle.

« Enfin, le sujet est clos. » soupira Alice.

**Heidi retrouva le sourire et Alice ne put s'empêcher de questionner Angela.**

« Dis-moi ma petite Angela, vous comptez attendre combien de temps avant de vous marier toi et Embry ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Et bien, on ne sait pas vraiment quand, mais on veut être sûr d'être à l'aise financièrement avant de se marier, et je dois finir le collège. Il me reste encore trois ans à la fac. » répondit la concernée.

« Mouais t'as pas tort mais, tu reviendras vivre à Forks une fois que tu auras obtenu ton diplôme ? » s'inquiéta Claire.

« Mais oui. De toute façon je viendrais vivre à La Push. Je me sens bien à la réserve. Et puis ça m'évitera de voir constamment Lauren et Jessica. » dit Angela en serrant les points.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » questionna Jane.

« Depuis qu'elle a vu Lauren baver sur Embry y a deux jours. Tu sais le fameux soir où Alec a failli bouffer Mike. » nous dit Bella.

« N'empêche j'aurais bien aimé lui mettre mon poing dans sa sale tronche mais j'ai eu peur que son faux nez me reste entre les doigts. » souri Angie.

**On éclata toute de rire devant l'enthousiasme d'Angela et notre discussion sur le futur mariage d'Angela continua mais il ne s'éternisa pas. Chacune de nous raconta comment nos hommes étaient rentrés dans nos vie et je fus très surprise d'apprendre qu'Angie n'était plus innocente. Elle rougie mais je la rassurai.**

« Pas la peine d'être gênée Angie, c'est bien si tu as passé le cap sans problème. Et puis, j'espère que tes parents savent que leur petite fille ne l'est plus du tout. »

« Heureusement, et puis j'ai eu une grande discussion avec ma mère à ce sujet-là. » dit-elle.

_**Flash-back :**_

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Un an plus tôt, le matin de la remise des diplômes d'Angela.**_

_**Angela était dans sa chambre en train de préparer ses affaires afin de passer le week-end chez Embry. Aujourd'hui, elle recevait son diplôme et terminait le lycée. Elle avait reçu, la veille, une lettre de la faculté de Seattle lui annonçant qu'elle était admise afin d'étudier la photographie. Elle était très heureuse mais le fait d'être éloigné d'Embry lui faisait mal. Elle ne supportait pas d'être loin de lui ne serai-ce qu'une journée mais là, ce serait une semaine entière et encore, elle ne pourrait pas toujours descendre à La Push. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa mère entrer dans sa chambre. Christina Webber était une femme généreuse et gentille, une mère poule qui couvait ses poussins et elle savait parfaitement lorsque ses enfants étaient heureux ou triste. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.**_

_« Ma chérie, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » lui intima-t-elle._

_« Maman, comment je vais faire à Seattle loin d'Embry ? J'ai déjà du mal à rester loin de lui une journée alors imagine une semaine, voire plus ? Je n'y arriverai pas. » sanglota Angela._

_« Angela, ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, vous trouverez le temps de vous voir. Il pourra toujours venir te voir. » lui assura Christina._

_« Ce n'est pas si simple maman. Embry a des responsabilités à La Push. Il ne peut pas quitter la réserve aussi facilement. » soupira Angela._

_« Quelles genres de responsabilités ? » demanda sa mère._

_« Je ne peux rien te dire maman. Je n'en ai pas le droit mais rassure toi, ce n'est rien de grave. » répondit Angela._

_« Très bien, je n'insisterai pas mais, je sens qu'il y autre chose qui te tracasse ma fille. Tu veux m'en parler ? » dit Madame Webber, attendrissante._

_**Angela hésita mais sa mère l'encouragea et elle se décida finalement.**_

_« En fait je, tu vois, arf, c'est compliqué. J'ai peur de ta réaction et de celle de papa. » _

_« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Parle-moi ma chérie. » lui assura sa mère._

_« Bon très bien mais c'est toi qui l'a voulu. Voilà, je sais qu'Embry et moi on est ensemble que depuis quatre mois mais, je sais que ça va à l'encontre des principes que papa et toi m'avaient enseignés mais… »_

_« Tu te sens prête à sauter le pas avec lui. » finit sa mère à sa place._

_**Angela se contenta de regarder sa mère et elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. En tant que fille de pasteur, elle s'était toujours évertuée à se préserver pour l'homme qu'elle épouserait mais depuis qu'elle est avec Embry, ses convictions ne furent que détournées. Certes, Embry était l'homme de sa vie, elle le savait grâce à l'imprégnation, à tous les moments qu'ils passaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à parler des heures au téléphone et à toutes les petites attentions que lui apportait Embry. Elle l'aimait de toute son âme et elle lui avait déjà donné son cœur, pourquoi ne pas se donner à lui entièrement ?**_

_« Angela ? » dit sa mère._

_**Elle regarda sa mère.**_

_« Angie, tu es sûr qu'Embry est le garçon qui est fait pour toi ? »_

_« Oui maman. Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé et je sais que c'est lui l'homme de ma vie. Je l'aime tellement maman. » pleura Angie._

_**Madame Webber attira sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit :**_

_« Ma chérie, si tu sais au fond de toi que tu es prête à te donner à lui alors, fais-le. L'amour est un sentiment fort et quand je te vois avec Embry, je vois à quel point vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre. Quitte à ce que tu perdes ton innocence avant le mariage, au moins tu l'auras perdu avec l'homme que tu épouseras. Tu comptes bien l'épouser rassure moi ? »_

_« Oui ! » ria Angela._

_« Oh tu me rassures là. » dit sa mère sur le même ton que sa fille. _

_**Elle regarda sa fille dans les yeux et lui sécha ses larmes. Sa petite fille devenait une femme de jour en jour.**_

_« Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma chérie. Tu es ma seule fille et tu me rends tellement fière. Tu as trouvé le bonheur parfait dans les bras d'un homme merveilleux, même s'il n'a que dix-sept ans, mais je sais qu'il te traitera comme tu le mérites. Viens part là ! »_

_**Elles se prirent dans les bras et puis après que les larmes se calmèrent, Christina aida sa fille à se préparer dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**Point de vue de Rosalie :**

**Pendant son récit, Angela avait craqué et elle pleurait dans les bras de Bella. C'est dur pour elle d'être séparé de son homme. **

« En huit mois on a dû passer que quelques week-end ensemble. Je ne tiendrai pas trois ans de plus. » sanglota-t-elle.

« Vous n'avez qu'à emménager ensemble à Seattle. Embry pourra toujours revenir quand Sam aura besoin de lui. Crois-moi, ça vous fera du bien. Il était aussi triste que toi. » lui avoua Kim.

« J'en aie envie mais, comment on fera ? Ce sont mes parents qui paye la location du studio, je fais rarement les courses, je suis pratiquement tout le temps à la bibliothèque en train d'étudier. »

**Elle pleura de nouveau et cette fois c'est Jane qui vint la réconforter. Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Ça ne ressemble pas à Jane d'être gentille comme ça, mais quand vous apprenez à la connaître un peu mieux, vous découvrez une fille formidable et puis, depuis que Bella fait partie des Volturi, tout le monde s'était radoucit, même les Rois. Bella nous avait dit qu'elle leur avait demandé pourquoi au lieu de se nourrir de gens innocent, ils ne s'attaquaient pas aux personnes qui méritent vraiment d'être puni. Après mûre réflexion, ils lui donnèrent raisons et Demetri et Felix se faisaient un plaisir de traquer les tueurs en séries, violeurs, pédophiles et j'en passe. Soudain, il me vint une idée mais avant il fallait que j'en parle à Esmé et Carlisle. Alice me regarda et sourit en levant le pouce. Elle était d'accord avec moi. Ce soir j'en parlerai à mes parents mais je savais qu'ils seraient d'accord. Pour essayer de refaire sourire Angela, Bella lui demanda :**

« Dis-moi Angie, t'as déjà vu Embry avec les cheveux longs ? »

« Non, il n'a jamais voulu me montrer. » répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

« Kim, t'as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ? » souri Bella.

« Oui, attends je vais le chercher. »

**Kim se leva et rentra dans la villa. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un almanach de lycée. Elle ouvrit et le feuilleta puis arriva à la page qu'elle voulait, elle le tendit à Angela en lui pointant un endroit sur la page. Elle éclata de rire et pleurait tellement elle en pouvait plus. Rachel, Kim, Claire et Bella se joignirent à elle mais avec ma sœur et Jane ainsi qu'Heidi, nous voulions savoir. Kim nous montra LA dites photo et on ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Kim repartit ranger l'almanach et le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement. **

**Mes parents étaient rentrés de l'aéroport depuis quelques heures après avoir déposés les Rois près de leur avion privé, mais ils nous avaient laissés entre jeunes comme le disait ma mère. Elle revint cependant avec quelques rafraichissement pour les humaines. Alice et Bella furent prisent d'une vision et lorsqu'elles revinrent à elles, Alice nous dit que les garçons seraient là dans dix minutes. On resta dans nos chaises longues, allongées à profiter de la chaleur bienfaisante. La peau de Kim et les autres commençaient à prendre un peu plus de couleur quand à nous autre, notre peau brillait de millier de diamant. C'était bon de ne pas avoir peur de voir notre peau briller face à des humains. Elles s'étaient faites à notre peau brillante en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et j'étais soulagée personnellement. Ce qui me fascinée, c'était de voir à quel point Jane et Heidi s'étaient attachées aux imprégnées de la meute et elles le leur rendait bien. **

**Dix minutes plus tard, nous entendîmes les voix tonitruantes des garçons. Rachel se leva de sa chaise afin de s'attacher les cheveux lorsque les pas des garçons se firent plus distincts. **

_« On va se changer et on vous rejoint les mecs. Maman, où sont les filles ? » entendis-je demander mon mari._

_« Elles sont dans la terrasse mon chéri. » répondit-elle._

**Mon mari leur expliqua où elle était et ils arrivèrent. Paul fit son entrée en premier mais il se figea net en voyant Rachel au bord de la piscine, debout, en bikini très sexy.**

« R…RR…Rachel ? » bégaya-t-il.

**Elle lui fit signe d'avancer, très sensuellement, ce qu'il fit, et Rachel l'embrassa avec fougue, et leurs places s'échangèrent. Paul était à présent au bord de la piscine et je sentais le coup foireux arriver à grand pas. Rachel fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse de Paul et il grogna. Elle relâcha ses lèvres et regarda au niveau du bas ventre de son chéri quand elle lui lança un baiser avec sa main droite, puis plaça son index sur le torse de Paul, et le poussa doucement. Il atterrit dans la piscine dans un gros plouf, sous les rires de Rachel et de la meute, seulement, ni Rachel ni nous ne vîmes le coup venir. Il remonta à la surface en un éclair et attrapa sa compagne par le bras et l'attira dans l'eau, sous ses cris d'étonnement. Rachel remonta à la surface en même temps que Paul et il la regarda innocemment. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avidement sous les sifflements de la meute et des autres qui venaient de nous rejoindre. Ils étaient tous en débardeur et short, même Alec, Demetri, Felix, Jazz et mon nounours. Demetri prit Jane sur son épaule et sauta dans la piscine, sous les cris de sa femme. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent à la surface, ils avaient leurs bouches collés l'un à l'autre. **

« Oh, non mais euh, pas d'orgie dans ma piscine ! » s'écria Emmett.

**Les deux couples se relâchèrent et bientôt, Kim, Jared, Quil, Claire, Seth, Brady et Colin étaient dans l'eau. Je me retournais vers les autres et je vis Alec et Bella tendrement enlacés, Embry embrassait Angela tendrement, mon jumeau faisait pareil avec Alice sauf que les baisers étaient plus intenses. Heidi avait pardonnée à Felix car elle était carrément à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Emmett s'était contenté de s'asseoir derrière moi et de m'attirer dans ses bras forts. Je sens que cette nuit va être forte en émotions pour moi.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

**Après avoir fait trempette dans la piscine des Cullen, nous étions tous assis sur les chaises longues à sécher. Lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher, les filles montèrent se changer puis deux heures plus tard, elles revinrent toute propres. Plus d'odeur de chlore sur elles. J'attirais Rachel vers moi et je lui susurrai à l'oreille :**

« Attends qu'on soit à la maison et tu verras comment je me venge de ce que tu m'as fais tout à l'heure. »

**Elle frissonna puis, comme sauver par le gong pour elle, Esmé vint nous prévenir que le repas était prêt. C'était délicieux comme toujours. Seth, Brady et Colin partirent patrouiller jusqu'à minuit. Nous dimes au revoir à tout le monde et chacun de nous rentra chez soi. **

**Je rentrais chez moi avec ma chérie, car oui, depuis que j'avais fini le lycée, Rachel s'était installée chez moi. Après avoir fermé la porte à clé, je pris Rachel dans mes bras et je montais dans notre chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je la déposais doucement sur le lit, et m'allongea sur elle. Ses jambes s'écartèrent automatiquement pendant que mes lèvres capturaient les siennes pour un baiser langoureux. Ma langue trouva aussitôt la sienne et j'explorais chaque recoin de sa bouche. Mes mains entreprirent de descendre sa jupe tandis que nos lèvres se séparèrent par manque d'air. Je jetais sa jupe au sol, suivis de près par son haut et ses ballerines. Elle enleva elle-même son soutien gorge et sa culotte, pendant que je me débarrassais de mon short rapidement. **

**Nous étions nus à présent. Je plaquais son dos contre le matelas, au milieu du lit et je me plaçais entre ses jambes. J'entrais doucement en elle, la faisant languir ce qui sembla la frustrer mais je vais la rendre folle. Je vais la frustrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie. Je sentis mon sexe buter au fond de son ventre alors je restais immobile quelques secondes mais Mademoiselle Black ne sembla pas apprécier. Elle essaya de nous faire changer de place mais j'étais plus fort qu'elle. Ses mains s'aventuraient entre nos deux corps mais je les rattrapais et les plaçais au dessus de sa tête.**

« Ne cherche pas à prendre l'avantage sinon je t'attache mon amour. » grognai-je.

**Apparemment, ma menace semblait lui faire de l'effet car j'entendis son cœur battre plus vite et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. **

« Vraiment mon cœur ? T'aimerais que je t'attache pendant que je te fais l'amour ? » m'étonnai-je, un brin amusé.

« Oh oui…ça serait…génial…mais…pour l'instant…fais-moi l'amour ! » haleta-t-elle.

**Je pris ses lèvres sur le champ et je bougeais lentement en elle, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs. Je bougeais lentement, mais très lentement afin de faire durer ce plaisir. Ma main droite tenait fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête tandis que je fis glisser mon autre main le long de son corps, effleurant sa peau. Je m'attardais sur sa poitrine que je malaxais jusqu'à ce que ma bouche vienne prendre la relève. Je titillais sa peau, ses pointes durcis par le plaisir. Un son rauque sortit de sa bouche et je la senti se contracter autour de moi. Son apogée était proche mais je me retirais d'elle.**

« Paul…mais qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te veux en moi. » se plaignit-elle.

« C'est ta punition pour m'avoir foutu la honte devant tout le monde chez les Cullen. Tu m'as chauffé alors que toute la meute était là. Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu me tentes devant tout le monde et ça m'a frustré alors ce soir, à ton tour d'être frustrée ma belle. » expliquai-je.

« Tu veux pas me faire l'amour ? » couina-t-elle.

« Oh que si mais, je veux t'entendre me supplier de te prendre. »

**Mes lèvres entreprirent aussitôt de prendre les siennes pour un baiser fiévreux et j'enfonçais ma langue dans sa bouche. Je l'embrassais jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir et j'embrassais chaque parcelle de sa peau, pendant que ma chérie reprenait son souffle ou du moins essayait car mes lèvres sur sa peau la faisaient frémir. Je descendis ma bouche le long de ses cuisses parfaites et aussitôt sa fragrance m'enivra. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce que je comptais lui faire mais à chaque fois, je la prenais au dépourvu. Arrivée à l'entrée de sa féminité, j'embrassais ses lèvres humidifiées par le plaisir que je lui procurais, et aussitôt, un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Ma langue vint caresser son clitoris et son dos se cambra. Je continuais ma douce cajolerie pendant que Rachel gémissait mon nom de sa douve voix.**

« P-PPaul…Aaahh…Humm…C'est…si…bon…t'arrêtes…pas…Oh…Mon…Dieu. » cria-t-elle.

**Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et je pris son bouton de plaisir entre mes dents, la faisant crier encore plus.**

« Huuuuummmmmm ! Paul fais moi l'amour, tout de suite. Je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas avoir mon orgasme de cette manière, pas ce soir. » me supplia-t-elle.

**Comment le lui refuser ? Je remontais vers sa bouche, tout en déposant des baisers sur sa peau puis je l'embrassais avidement. Je la pénétrais sans la prévenir, lui arrachant des cris, étouffés par ma bouche couvrant la sienne. Ses mains agrippèrent mes épaules tandis que l'une des miennes était sur sa jambe droite et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins. **

**Merde, j'ai oublié le préservatif. Je ne devais pas jouir en elle donc au moment où je sentis ma jouissance approcher, je tentais de me retirer mais elle en décidait autrement. Ses jambes m'encerclèrent et elle frappa ses talons contre mes fesses. Je butais au fond de son ventre et je me vidais en elle. Son orgasme la frappa en même temps. Ma tête se réfugia dans le cou de Rachel et je respirais difficilement, tout comme elle. **

**Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête et oublier le préservatif ? Rachel avait arrêtée de prendre la pilule depuis quatre mois car elle avait eu un problème avec son traitement. Elle avait consulté Carlisle à cause des douleurs au ventre qu'elle subissait et heureusement qu'il lui avait fait arrêter car sa pilule était en train de détruire son système d'ovulation et on a échappé au pire. Je sentais mes paupières s'alourdirent car Rachel était en train de caresser mes cheveux lentement. J'aimais cette femme plus que ma propre vie mais avec ce qui venait de se passer, je n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions. Pourquoi m'avait-elle forcée à jouir en elle ? Elle pouvait tomber enceinte, pas que ça me dérange au contraire. J'avais envie d'avoir un enfant on en avait les moyens. D'accord, je venais à peine de finir ma première année d'école de police sur les trois prévues mais mes parents m'ont laissés leurs économies à leurs morts il y a deux ans. Le montant était plutôt élevé mais je n'y puisais qu'en cas de nécessité, préférant gagner moi-même mon argent, et puis Rachel avait son salaire de bibliothécaire. On avait largement de quoi élever un enfant mais, est-ce que Rachel était prête ? **

« A quoi tu penses beau gosse ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A rien ! » mentis-je.

« Tu mens très mal Paul Matthews ! » ria-t-elle.

**Elle me connaissait que trop bien. Je relevais ma tête et plantais mes yeux dans les siens. **

« Rachel, pourquoi tu as refusé que je jouisse hors de toi ? J'ai oublié le préservatif et… » mais elle me coupa.

« Je sais mon cœur, mais j'ai envie d'avoir un bébé. »

**A l'entente de ses mots, mon cœur s'emballa. Elle veut un bébé.**

« Quoi ? Tu veux un bébé ? » m'étonnai-je en souriant.

« Oui. J'y pensais déjà après la naissance de Lucas mais, depuis que Leah et mon frère ont leur fille, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je veux un enfant de toi Paul Matthews. Je t'aime tellement. »

**Elle m'embrassa avidement et je ne pu que lui rendre. Mais avant, je devais faire quelque chose qui me trottais dans la tête depuis des semaines. Je ne prenais pas de décision pour pas que Miss Alice ne le voit. Je lâchais les lèvres de Rachel et prit quelque chose dans ma table de nuit. Je pris une boite en velours et l'ouvrit devant Rachel. **

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

« Rachel Black, veux tu m'épouser ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, oui, oui, oui. Mille fois oui. » répondit-elle en larmes.

**Je plaçais la bague à son doigt et elle sanglota :**

« Elle est magnifique Paul. »

« Elle appartenait à ma mère. J'en ai hérité après sa mort. Elle m'avait laissé une lettre me disant qu'un jour, je trouverais la femme de ma vie et elle voulait que j'offre cette bague à la femme que j'épouserai. Elle te plaît au moins ? » demandai-je.

« Je l'adore. Merci mon amour. Je veux qu'on se marie le plus vite possible. Tu crois qu'Alice pourra tout organiser pour la semaine prochaine ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Y a qu'à lui demander ! »

**Mais à peine avais-je fini ma phrase que le portable de Rachel sonna. Je le pris et j'éclatais de rire en voyant le nom. Je mis le haut-parleur et dis :**

« Oui Alice ? »

_« Oh Mon Dieu, Oh Mon Dieu. Je suis tellement contente pour vous. Ne vous en faites pas tout sera prêt à temps. »_

« Merci Alice mais je veux que… » commença Rachel mais Alice la coupa.

_« Je sais, tu veux une petite cérémonie toute simple avec seulement ta famille et tes amis. Tout sera parfait. Dès demain j'appelle le père d'Angela pour qu'il se prépare. Tout sera prêt mes chéris maintenant, vous avez un mini-Paul à concevoir. Je vous aime. Bisous. »_

**Elle raccrocha et Rachel et moi éclations de rire. Rachel prit son téléphone et le jeta par terre sans ménagement, et me regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur coquine.**

« Nous avons un enfant à mettre en route mon Quileute adoré. » susurra-t-elle.

« Absolument mon amour. » acquiesçai-je en l'embrassant.

**Je lui fis l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit et nous ne pensions à rien d'autre que nous. Certes nous voulions un bébé, mais ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas essayer de forcer les choses et apparemment, Rachel n'était pas contre le fait d'avancer à l'aveuglette. Après ce qu'il me semblait être la huitième fois de la nuit, on s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'étais épuisé et elle aussi. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi en soupirant d'aise. **

**J'espère que ma petite sœur pourra rester jusqu'au mariage. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte avant mon mariage. Je veux que Bella soit là et puis c'est comme ça. Je m'endormis profondément en tenant fermement ma fiancée dans les bras. Ma fiancée. Dans moins d'une semaine elle serait MA FEMME. J'ai trop hâte !**


	42. Des préparations salées

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Voilà, bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Il est neuf heures du matin et j'avais une pêche d'enfer. Je sais que je n'ai accouché qu'il y a deux jours mais avec Jake qui ne me laissait rien faire à part me reposer, je peux vous dire que j'ai suffisamment dormis pour les jours à venir. Je venais de nourrir Sarah, de la laver et de la changer pendant que Jacob dormait. Il s'était réveillé toutes les fois quand Sarah pleurait cette nuit, et il m'interdisait à chaque fois de me lever mais j'avais anticipé le prochain réveil de ma princesse et j'étais déjà auprès d'elle à ce moment là. J'étais en ce moment même dans la chambre de mon petit miracle, assise sur un rocking-chair blanc très confortable et je berçais ma fille. Elle s'endormit petit à petit et lorsqu'elle fut complètement endormit, je la déposais dans son berceau doucement et la regardais dormir un moment. Je sortis de sa chambre et retourna auprès de mon chéri. Il dormait paisiblement. Il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait et j'aimais l'observer pendant son sommeil. Le portable de Jake se mit à vibrer alors je m'en emparé vite avant qu'il ne se réveille et je sortis de la chambre pour répondre.**

« Allô ? »

_« Leah ? »_

« Oui. Salut Paul ! »

_« Salut, où est Jake ? »_

« Il dort. Il s'est levé toutes les deux heures à cause de Sarah mais j'ai anticipé le dernier réveil. Je le laisse se reposer. »

_« Et toi tu ne te reposes pas ? »_

« Je fais que ça depuis que j'ai accouchée. Et puis, je ne vais pas laisser Jake s'occuper de la petite sans arrêt. »

_« Ouais t'as raison. »_

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu appelles aussi tôt ? »

_« J'ai demandé à Rachel de m'épouser hier soir. »_

« Quoi ? Elle a dit _« oui »_ j'espère ? »

_« A ton avis banane ? Bien sûr qu'elle a dit « oui » »._

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la banane ? »

_« Oh j'en aie une vague idée. »_

**On se mit à rire puis je repris.**

« Félicitations, je suis contente pour vous. »

_« Merci Lee. Et euh, on a l'intention de se marier la semaine prochaine. Rachel ne veut pas attendre. »_

« Laisse-moi deviner, Alice est déjà en train de tout organiser. »

_« Absolument. Bon, je voulais le dire à Jake mais comme il dort, je te laisse le lui annoncer. Je te laisse ma belle, Rachel ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Bisous à ma nièce. »_

« Ce sera fait. Bye Paul ! »

**On raccrocha et je remontais dans ma chambre. Jake avait changé de position. Il était en boxer, noir, qui moulait ses belles fesses bien fermes et musclés et je ne parle même pas de son… Enfin bref ! Il était allongé sur le côté, dos à moi, ce qui me laissais une vue plongeante de sa chute de rein. Je m'approchais du lit, posais le téléphone sur la table de nuit, monta sur le matelas et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire glisser mes doigts le long de son dos. **

**Je le sentis se crisper inconsciemment sous mes doigts, me faisant sourire. Je remplaçais mes doigts par mes lèvres et il lâcha un grognement de plaisir. J'arrêtais mes caresses et il s'allongea sur le dos, toujours endormit. Je me plaçais à ses côtés et mes doigts effleurèrent son torse bien dessiné, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux, dessinant le contour de ses tablettes de chocolats. J'avais une envie folle qu'il me fasse l'amour mais malheureusement il était encore un peu trop tôt. Il faut que je parle à Carlisle pour savoir combien de temps encore il faut qu'on tienne sans sexe. Ça fait plus de quatre mois et j'en peux plus. Il faut qu'il se réveille, j'ai besoin de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses mains parcourir ma peau. Je pris le taureau par les cornes et décidais de le réveiller et pour ça qu'une seule solution. Je m'assis sur lui et je me positionnais de façon à ce que nos intimités se touchent. Je ne portais qu'une nuisette et un boxer. J'enlevais cependant mon peignoir en soie offert par Miss Alice, et réveillais l'homme de ma vie. Je posais mes lèvres dans son cou et s'en suivit une série de baiser fiévreux sur sa peau brûlante. Il se cambra sous mes baisers et son boxer grossissait, tapant ma féminité et me faisant gémir. Je remontais vers son visage et lui chuchotais à l'oreille :**

« Jacob, réveilles-toi mon amour ! »

« Leah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix endormit.

**Je ne lui répondis même pas et attrapais ses lèvres en enfonçant ma langue dans sa bouche et je trouvais immédiatement la sienne. Je sentis ENFIN ses mains se poser sur moi et là, il était réveillé. Il mit ses mains sur mes fesses et plaquait mon intimité un peu plus fermement sur la sienne. Nos cris furent étouffés par nos lèvres qui ne s'étaient pas quittées mais lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, on dû se séparer, à regret. Je le fixais dans les yeux et lui dis tout bas :**

« Bonjour ! »

« Il a très bien commencé. » avoua-t-il.

« Jacob, j'ai envie de sentir tes mains sur moi, comme avant. » susurrai-je.

**Il inversa nos places et s'appuya un peu plus sur moi. Ses mains caressèrent mes jambes dénudées, tandis qu'il ne me quittait pas du regard. Il caressa toutes les parties de mon corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Mes cuisses, mon cou, ma poitrine, mes fesses et même mon visage. **

« Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas mon amour ! » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais, mais j'avais besoin que tu me touches. » avouai-je.

« Je t'aime Leah Clearwater, et ça ne changera jamais. Toi et Sarah êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux et je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous. »

**Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues après ce petit discours. Foutus d'hormones de femmes enceintes. J'avais encore des restes et ça m'énervait. Je pleurais encore pour un oui ou pour un non et c'était nul. J'attrapais les lèvres de mon chéri et l'embrassais tendrement quand je me souvins de la conversation téléphonique avec Paul. Je relâchais ses lèvres et lui dit :**

« Paul a appelé pendant que tu dormais. »

« Ah ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Lui et Rachel vont se marier. » répondis-je.

« T'es sérieuse ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ouais. Alice est déjà en train de tout organiser, ta sœur veut se marier la semaine prochaine. » expliquai-je.

« Wow ! »

**Le silence régna quelques secondes et je lui demandai :**

« T'es pas fâché au moins ? »

« Pourquoi je serai fâché ? Ils s'aiment et ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre je ne vois pas où est le problème. » souri-t-il.

**Un sourire que je lui rendis. **

« Tu es un homme merveilleux Jacob Black, tu le sais ça ? »

« Ouais, je le sais. » se vanta-t-il.

**On se mit à rire puis j'attrapais ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux. Le portable de Jake vibra et je m'en emparais. C'était un texto d'Alice.**

_**« Venez passer la journée à la villa, il y a pleins de choses à voir pour le mariage de Paul et Rachel. Lee, je sais que tu veux parler à Carlisle, il sera là vers treize heures. Xx Alice. »**_

**Je lui répondis _« d'accord »_ et repris le baiser mais le ventre de Jake se mit à gargouiller. Je lui dis d'aller prendre une douche, ce qu'il fit, puis j'allais voir Sarah. Elle dormait paisiblement donc je partis rejoindre Jake sous la douche mais on ne s'attardait pas, ne voulant pas laisser la petite toute seule. Une fois douchés, habillés et rassasiés, on prépara les affaires de Sarah puis nous partîmes tous les trois chez les Cullen.**

**Arrivée devant la villa, nous vîmes que la voiture de Kim était déjà là. On sortit du pick-up et Jake prit la petite pendant que je prenais ses affaires de rechanges. A peine devant la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Bella. Elle nous prit dans ses bras et nous fit entrer. C'était animé dans le salon. Alice sautillait de partout pour l'organisation du mariage. Toute cette agitation réveilla ma fille qui se mit à pleurer. Jake posa le maxi-cosy par terre et prit Sarah dans ses bras.**

« Chut, tout va bien mon cœur. Là, calmes-toi. » dit-il en la berçant.

**Elle se calma aussitôt et ça provoqua des commentaires de la part des filles.**

« Mon Dieu Leah mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais de mon frère ? » s'exclama Rachel.

« Jake, t'es parfait dans le rôle du père. » souri Kim.

« Attends que les garçons te voient faire. » pouffa Claire.

« Laissez le tranquille. Je trouve que tu t'en sors vachement bien Jake. » dit Bella.

« Merci Bell's. » souri-t-il.

**La porte sonna et Emmett lâcha la télécommande et alla ouvrir. Il revint dans la seconde avec Emily, Sam et le petit Lucas. Mon filleul était dans les bras de son parrain, le sourire aux lèvres. Emmett s'assit sur le canapé avec Lucas et regarda un match de Basket-ball. **

« Leah, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton lit ? Il faut que tu reposes ! » me dit Emily.

« Je vais bien Emily. Je vais très bien. Je ne suis pas fatigué. » la rassurai-je.

« Ah ça, Jake en a eu la preuve ce matin. » pouffa Alice.

« Le réveil était plus que bien hein Jake ? » demanda Bell's en riant.

**Il ne répondit rien, se contenta de sourire niaisement. Emily alla aider Esmé en cuisine pendant qu'Alice s'afférait à prendre les mesures des filles pour les robes avec l'aide d'Heidi. Rachel s'approcha de Jake qui s'était assit sur un fauteuil pour bercer Sarah et lui dit :**

« Jake, étant donné que papa ne pourra pas m'amener jusqu'à l'autel à cause de son état, tu veux bien prendre sa place et me donner à Paul ce jour-là ? »

« Tu n'as même pas besoin de me poser la question Rachel. Je te conduirai devant l'autel avec plaisir, grande sœur. » accepta-t-il en souriant.

**Elle prit son frère dans ses bras puis déposa un baiser sur le front de sa nièce et repartit voir Alice, mais elle revint sur elle et se retourna vers moi et Bella.**

« Lee, Bell's, vous voulez bien être mes demoiselles d'honneurs ? »

**Bella s'était figée, et moi j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je pensais qu'elle allait demander à Emily et Kim car elles s'entendaient le plus avec elles. Je sentis une main glacée sur mon bras et je vis Demetri me secouer doucement.**

« Leah, respires ! » me dit-il.

**Je respirais de nouveau et Bella serrait Rachel dans ses bras. Elle avait accepté apparemment. Rachel me regarda et me demanda :**

« Leah, tu acceptes ? »

« Mais, je pensais que t'allais demander à Emily ou Kim. » m'étonnai-je.

« Leah, je veux que ce soit toi et Bella, et personne d'autre. »

« Alors c'est d'accord ! » acceptai-je en pleurant.

« C'est pas la peine de pleurer Lee ! » me dit Rachel en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Je sais mais, ce sont mes fichus restes de femme enceinte. Je pleure pour un rien. » expliquai-je.

**Elle me relâcha et retourna près d'Alice. Je partis m'asseoir près de mon fiancé et de ma fille. Il passa son bras libre autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui, sous les regards attendris des Volturi. Ils ne veulent pas arrêter de nous regarder comme ça ? C'est gênant.**

« Désolé Lee mais vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux ! » dit Bella qui était calée dans les bras d'Alec.

« Bella, sort de ma tête s'il te plaît. » demandai-je gentiment.

**Elle me fit en sourire et reporta son attention sur Alec, qui lui fit aussitôt un ravalement de façade gratuit et en public. **

« Yeurk ! Hey vous deux, y a des enfants dans la pièce. Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs. Je ne veux pas que mon filleul soit traumatisé. » s'écria Emmett.

« Emmett, depuis quand tu deviens responsable ? » demanda Jazz.

« Depuis que je suis le parrain de ce petit louveteau. » répondit-il alors que Lucas s'emparait du gros pouce d'Emmett.

**Il se cala contre le torse d'Emmett et laissa échapper un bâillement. Il s'endormit sur le champ, au grand étonnement de ses parents.**

« Je rêve, nous on met des heures à l'endormir et avec Emmett il dort en cinq minutes. » s'indigna Sam.

« Pourtant j'ai rien fais de spécial. » s'étonna Emmett.

« C'est la fraicheur de ton corps qui le réconforte. » expliqua Bella. « Il se sent bien quand il fait un peu frais. Sans vous vexer tous les deux. » dit-elle à Sam et Emily.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Emmett, quand on voudra le faire dormir et qu'on n'y arrivera pas, tu débarque dans la minute qui suit. » le prévint Emily.

« Oui Chef ! » dit-il en faisant le salut de l'armée.

**J'entendis des bruits dans le jardin et le reste de la meute arriva dans le salon en riant et charriant Paul. Les petits s'agitèrent, ce qui énerva Emmett et Jake.**

« Les mecs, mettez là en veilleuse. Lucas vient juste de s'endormir. » grogna Emmett.

« Désolé. » s'excusa Paul.

**Il embrassa Rachel puis se retourna vers Bella et lui demanda :**

« Dis Bell's est-ce que… » mais Alec le coupa.

« On a déjà appelé nos maîtres et on rentrera après la cérémonie. »

« Et puis Rachel m'a demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. » dit Bella en souriant.

**Paul sourit de toutes ses dents et attira Bella dans ses bras en la serrant de toutes ses forces. J'entendis Sarah s'agiter et elle commença à pleurer mais Jake la rassura :**

« Chut, calme-toi Sarah tout va bien. Rendors-toi. »

**Il embrassa son petit nez et plaça un de ses doigts dans sa petite main, qu'elle serra aussitôt. Elle se rendormit sur le champ. **

« Aaaaaawwwwwwwweeeeeeeeee ! »

**Ça, c'était les filles. **

« Où est passé mon meilleur ami ? » ria Embry.

« Le mâle a déserté de Jake. » pouffa Quil.

« Un vrai papa poule notre Jacky ! » s'esclaffa Jared.

**Seuls Paul et Seth n'avaient rien dit. Je sentis Jake se tendre mais il se reprit quand Sarah s'agita encore. Elle se calma en même temps que lui et les trois bouffons continuèrent de rires.**

« A votre place, j'arrêterais de rire les mecs. » leur conseilla Seth.

« Ah bon ? » **(Embry)**

« Pourquoi moustique ? » demanda Jared.

« Parce qu'il vaut mieux pour vous sinon vous risquez de perdre toute espoir d'avoir une descendance. » continua Paul.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut nous faire. » ria encore plus Quil.

« N'oubliez pas que c'est un Alpha ! » les prévint Seth.

**Ils se calmèrent aussitôt et déglutirent en même temps. La peur se dessina sur leurs visages et un sourire se dessina sur le mien.**

« Pardon Jake ! » s'excusèrent-ils en même temps.

« Je vais y réfléchir ! » grogna mon amoureux.

**Esmé arriva et annonça que le repas était prêt. Jake passa notre fille à Rosalie, dont le visage s'illumina aussitôt. Tout le monde était assis à côté de leurs chéris, sauf Kim et Claire qui étaient en face. Oh ho, elles ont une idée derrière la tête toutes les deux. Et j'eus ma confirmation lorsqu'on arriva au dessert. **

**Avec l'aide d'Alice, Esmé déposa un immense plateau de fruits au milieu de la table, ainsi que plusieurs tartes aux pommes, myrtilles, poires, et un gâteau au chocolat. **

« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de manger tout ça quand même ? » s'étrangla Demetri.

« Ça se voit que tu ne les connais pas si bien que ça. » ria Bella.

**Felix et Demetri se regardaient étrangement, et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Esmé et Alice revint avec une coupe rempli de fraises, une autre avec du chocolat fondu et une autre avec de la chantilly. Ça c'était pour Claire et Kim, je le sens. Les garçons s'étaient servi une grosse part de tarte, tandis que Rachel et Angela prirent du gâteau au chocolat. Jake me passa une assiette avec les fruits que je préférais c'est-à-dire, cerises, framboises, raisins et quelques fraises. Je lui souris puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et je commençais à manger. J'entendis quelqu'un s'étouffer et je savais que c'était Jared. Je vis Kim, qui venait de tremper un morceau de banane dans le flot de chocolat et la mangea en regardant Jared d'une manière très, aguicheuse. Et juste à côté, Claire trempait une fraise dans la chantilly et la mangea tout en dévorant Quil du regard. Il avait du mal à respirer et avala difficilement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Les filles furent très satisfaites de leurs effets sur leurs chéris.**

**Lorsque le repas fut terminé, bien entendu il ne restait plus rien dans les plats. Alec, Demetri et Felix étaient choqués.**

« Où est-ce que vous mettez tout ça ? » s'étonna Alec.

« Où y a de la place. » dit Quil.

« On dépense beaucoup de calories quand on se transforme. » expliqua Jared.

« On en perdra aussi ce soir hein mon petit cœur ? Ne sois pas en retard. » l'alluma Kim en se levant pour se dirigeait vers lui.

**Jared déglutit et Kim s'assit sur ses genoux. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Carlisle fit son entrée.**

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » salua-t-il.

« Bonjour Carlisle. »

**Nous avions parlés tous ensemble.**

« Leah, Alice m'a dit que tu souhaitais me parler. » dit Carlisle.

« Oui, en privée si possible ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Allons dans mon cabinet. » me proposa-t-il.

**Je le suivis et une fois à l'intérieur, il me demanda ce qu'il m'arrivait.**

« Et bien, je ne sais pas, trop comment demander ça. » hésitai-je

« Leah, tu peux tout me dire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça restera entre nous. » m'assura-t-il.

« Très bien. en fait, je voulais savoir quand est-ce que Jake et moi on pourra… »

« Tu veux savoir quand est-ce que vous pourrez de nouveau être intime tous les deux. » finit-il à ma place.

**J'acquiesçai timidement et Carlisle sourit.**

« Ne t'en fais pas Leah. Je t'examinerai une à deux fois par semaine et je te dirai quand est-ce que tu pourras de nouveau, t'amuser avec Jake. » me dit-il.

« On dirait que vous n'êtes pas plus choqué que ça. » m'étonnai-je.

« Depuis qu'Emmett et Rosalie sont ensemble j'ai l'habitude. Et puis, Emily est venue me poser la même question après l'accouchement de Lucas. Assieds-toi là ! » me dit-il en me désignant sa table d'examen.

**Je m'installais et il commença à m'examiner. Ma tension était normale et mon cœur battait normalement.**

« Tu es en bonne santé, je ne vois rien d'alarmant pour une femme qui vient seulement d'accoucher. Est-ce que tu es prise de vertiges ou autres ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non mais je pleure encore pour rien. Et je ne vous raconte même pas quand je vois Jake. » répondis-je.

« C'est normal Leah. Pour les pleurs je ne peux rien faire de plus mais en ce qui concerne l'autre symptôme, le mieux c'est que tu les apaises du mieux que tu peux. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre bientôt ma belle. C'est promit. »

**Il m'embrassa sur le front et me libéra. Retournant en bas, Rose était en train de donner le biberon à Sarah, et Emmett faisait pareil avec Lucas. Je m'approchais de ma fille et l'embrassa sur le front. Je m'approchais de Rose et lui chuchotait d'une voix trop basse pour les autres :**

« Lorsque Carlisle nous donnera le feu vert avec Jake, on te confiera la petite. »

**Elle me sourit et déposa un bisou sur ma joue. J'entendis deux personnes s'étrangler et je vis Alice et Bella se regarder avec appréhension.**

« Bell's, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Alec.

« On a de la visite. » répondit Alice.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Jazz.

« Edward et Tanya ! » soupira Bella.

**Loups et vampires se mirent à grogner. Emmett et Rose restèrent cependant calmes car ils avaient les enfants dans les bras. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Edward et l'autre blondasse firent leur entrée. Ils se raidirent en voyant la meute au grand complet, ainsi que Bella et les Volturi.**

« Eddy, tu ne m'avais pas dis que ta famille avait adopté des chiots. » grimaça Tanya.

« Les chiots comme tu dis vont te refaire le portrait si tu ne la boucles pas. » grogna Paul.

« Paul s'il te plaît, calmes-toi. » dit Rachel calmement en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

**Il se calma aussitôt. Edward était en train de défier Alec du regard ce qui mit Bella en rogne.**

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Swan ? » cracha Tanya.

« Je suis en vacances chez ma famille. » répondit-elle.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'accroches à cette famille depuis qu'Edward t'a abandonné comme une vieille chaussette. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il a fait pour être auprès de toi. Tu es tellement.. banale, insignifiante. » railla-t-elle.

**Espèce de sale pouffiasse tu t'es regardé ? Edward me grogna dessus ce qui déclencha des tremblements chez Jake. **

« Rose, Emmett, vous pouvez emmenés Lucas, Sarah et les filles dans une autre pièce ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour eux ici. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés » leur conseilla Sam.

**Ils montèrent à l'étage en prenant les sacs de rechanges des petits au passage. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de la pièce, il ne restait plus que loups-garous et vampires dans le salon. J'essaie tant bien que mal de calmer Jake mais celui-ci était en colère contre Edward. Bon sang, ça m'aurait plu de lui faire la peau à cette sale vipère de Tanya mais j'étais encore faible. Edward grogna encore plus fort et me fonça dessus, mais Jasper anticipa son geste et le fit valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. **

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de toucher à un seul cheveu de Leah. » le menaça Jasper.

**Il se releva rapidement et l'autre cruche fut à ses côtés en un clin d'œil. Emmett et Rose venaient de revenir avec Carlisle et Esmé. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Edward a voulu attaquer Leah ! » expliqua Jasper.

« Tu t'es attaqué à un membre de cette famille Edward ? » s'affligea Esmé.

« Comment pouvez-vous vous mélanger avec ces chiens ? Vous êtes tombés bien bas Carlisle ! » dit Tanya.

« Tanya, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. » dit Carlisle toujours aussi calme.

« C'est eux qui n'ont rien à faire ici Carlisle. Comment peux-tu autoriser cela ? » s'indigna Edward.

**Rosalie se chargea d'expliquer à la place du patriarche de la famille.**

« Nous sommes amis avec eux Edward. Ils font partis de la famille, tout comme les Volturi. Toi, tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille depuis que tu as brisé Bella. »

« Je suis votre frère. » s'énerva-t-il.

« Tu ne l'es plus depuis que tu nous as forcé à quitter Forks l'année dernière. Nous avons eu de la chance que les loups étaient là pour Bella avant qu'elle ne se fasse transformer. Et aujourd'hui elle est heureuse parmi les Volturi et grâce à elle, les Quileutes ne sont plus nos ennemis mais nos alliés. » dit Emmett.

**Edward regarda Bella d'un air mauvais, ce qui mit Alec, Felix et Demetri sur leurs gardes.**

« T'es contente de toi ? Tu as réussi à retourner ma famille contre moi. » grogna-t-il.

« Non Edward, t'as fais ça tout seul. Tu t'es mis dans ce pétrin toi-même alors arrête de blâmer les autres comme tu le fais et assume tes actes ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

**Il commença à grogner davantage sur elle mais Carlisle interrompit le règlement de compte.**

« Assez ! Edward, Bella a raison. Assume tes actes et arrête de venir ici avec Tanya. Elle n'est pas la bienvenue dans cette demeure. »

« Vous préférez la compagnie de ces chiens et de cette trainée plutôt que celle de votre fils ? » cria Tanya.

**Elle regarda Bella en disant le mot _« trainée »_ et elle fut aussitôt plaquée contre le mur par Heidi. Edward voulut l'en empêcher mais Felix le plaqua au sol.**

« Je t'interdis de traiter ma sœur de trainée, est-ce que c'est clair Denali ? Tu t'attaques à Bella ou à ces chiens comme tu le dis si bien, tu t'attaques à moi. Insulte-les encore une fois, et je prendrai un plaisir immense à te démembrer morceau par morceau, en laissant le loisir à Jane de te torturer lentement. Et tu finiras en pâté pour loup-garou. T'as compris ? »

**Tanya fit _« oui »_ de la tête et Heidi la balança à l'endroit où Edward avait atterrit un peu plus tôt. Felix relâcha à son tour Edward et lui et sa blonde regardèrent les Volturi qui étaient tous en posture de défense. **

« Vous êtes d'accord avec Heidi ? » demanda Edward au reste du clan Volturi.

« Absolument Edward ! » répondit Demetri.

« Et ne vous avisez plus jamais de défier les Quileutes ou Bella. Je demanderais personnellement l'autorisation aux Rois de vous le faire payer. » rétorqua Jane.

**Bella se mit à grogner envers Tanya. **

« Il est hors de question que tu t'en prennes aux imprégnées et aux bébés. » lâcha Bella.

« QUOI ? »

**Rose et Emmett grognèrent de concert, ce qui étonna encore plus Edward.**

« Ecoute-moi bien Tanya, je ne le répèterais pas ! Tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de ma filleule et celui d'Emmett, je te tue. » dit Rosalie.

« Partez Edward, c'est un conseil avant que ta chérie ne finisse en cendre. » lui conseilla Emmett.

« Viens Tanya, nous partons. » lui dit Edward.

**Il prit Tanya par le bras et ils quittèrent la villa. Tout le monde se calma et Sam se retourna vers les Volturi.**

« Merci de nous avoir soutenu. »

« Ce n'est rien, et puis on défend toujours notre famille. » dit Alec.

« Bon, je dois poursuivre la préparation du mariage de Rachel et Paul. Heidi tu me donnes un coup de main ? » demanda Alice.

« Avec plaisir. » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

**Elles se remirent au travail, comme si rien ne s'était passé, déclenchant nos rires. Les filles redescendirent avec les petits. Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et Sam prit son fils dans les siens. **

_« EMMETT ! » cria Alice._

« QUOI ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

_« LES LACKERS VIENNENT DE BATTRE LES YANKEES ! » dit-elle._

« YYEEESSSSS ! »

**Il se retourna vers Felix et lui tendit la main :**

« Tu me dois 50$ mon pote ! »

« Et merde. » souffla Felix.

« Ne jure pas devant mon filleul, et par ici la monnaie. » dit Emmett.

**Tout le monde ria et Felix donna l'argent à Emmett à contrecœur. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa super bien. Les garçons patrouillaient à tour de rôle avec l'aide d'Emmett, Felix, Jazz, Alec et Demetri. Jake se joignit à eux, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Le soir, nous rentrons en famille chez nous et on se relaya à tour de rôle lorsque Sarah se réveilla toutes les deux heures.**

**La semaine se passa dans l'hystérie, entre Alice et Heidi qui amenaient Rachel dans toutes les boutiques de mariées de Seattle, Rose les aida à choisir les musiques car elle s'occuperait de jouer du piano. Angela se chargerait des photos, Kim et Claire s'occupaient du menu avec l'aide d'Esmé et moi, je passais mes journées chez les Cullen pendant que Jake travaillait. Je discutais très souvent avec Jane et je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée d'elle, ainsi que de son mari. Ce dernier s'était attaché à Sarah et il s'occupait d'elle lorsque Rosalie n'était pas là. L'odeur des vampires ne nous dérangeait plus autant qu'avant et c'était réciproque. Le mariage de Rachel et Paul arrivait à grand pas, tout comme le départ des Volturi. Ça promet !**


	43. Un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Bonne lecture à vous, la suite est déjà écrite et je vous la posterais dans quelques jours !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE RACHEL :<strong>_

**Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu ! Je me marie aujourd'hui et j'ai un de ces tracs. J'allais devenir Madame Paul Matthews. J'en avais rêvé toute la semaine de ce jour-là. J'avais passé la nuit chez les Cullen, séquestrée dans la chambre d'Alice avec toutes les filles, même Leah, au plus grand bonheur de Rosalie qui adorait sa filleule. Il était midi trente et j'étais en train de manger dans ma _« cellule »_. C'est comme ça que je surnommais la chambre d'Alice car elle ne me laisserait pas sortir tant que la cérémonie n'aura pas débuté. Esmé m'avait apporté un plateau de nourriture mais je ne pouvais pas avaler grand-chose tellement j'étais nerveuse. Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose : pouvoir être dans les bras de mon fiancé et le laisser me faire l'amour toute la nuit. **

**J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'entendis même pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Heïdi entra.**

« Alors ma belle, prête à te marier ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu veux la vérité ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi anxieuse de toute ma vie. » avouai-je.

« Mais tu l'aimes ? » dit-elle en s'asseyant près de moi.

« De tout mon cœur, mais ce n'est pas mon amour pour lui que je remets en cause. Je me dis juste que ça va vite. » expliquai-je.

« Et tu le regrettes ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai hâte que ça se finisse et qu'on soit mari et femme. » la rassurai-je.

**Je me mis à soupirai et mon regard se perdit dans le vide. Heïdi me sortit de ma rêverie.**

« Rachel, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum, oh oui, ça va. Je suis juste un peu étourdie ces temps-ci. » répondis-je.

**Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais, je fus prise d'une envie de vomir. Je sentis la nausée me frapper d'un coup alors, je me levais pour rejoindre la salle de bain de la chambre. Je m'agenouillais au dessus des toilettes et le peu que j'avais avalé depuis ce matin finit hors de mon estomac. Des mains froides maintenaient mes cheveux en arrière et une fois la nausée passée, je me relevais tant bien que mal et me rinçais la bouche au lavabo. J'éclatais en sanglots malgré moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? **

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » sanglotai-je.

« Oh ma chérie, je crois savoir exactement ce que tu as. Rachel, tu portes un enfant. » me réconforta Heïdi.

« Tu es sûre ? » demandai-je en larmes.

« Je peux entendre son petit cœur battre ! Rachel c'est merveilleux, tu es enceinte. » dit-elle en souriant.

**Je sanglotais de plus belle. Elle me prit dans ses bras en essayant de me calmer. J'étais tellement heureuse mais je devais en être sûr.**

« Il faut que Carlisle le confirme. » expliquai-je.

« Viens, on va dans son bureau. »

**Elle m'attira hors de la chambre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de Carlisle. Heïdi frappa doucement à la porte.**

_« Entrez ! » fit la voix de Carlisle._

**Nous entrâmes et il se leva aussitôt en souriant, puis, posa sa main sur mon ventre.**

« Vous l'entendez vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je.

« Oui Rachel, mais je crois que tu as besoin de plus qu'une confirmation vampirique. » rit-il.

**Il m'emmena dans son cabinet, me fit installer sur un lit et me fit une échographie. Soudain, les battements d'un cœur se firent entendre. Carlisle me montra l'écran et la forme qui s'y trouvait.**

« De combien je suis enceinte Carlisle ? » demandai-je en pleurant.

« Alors, d'après la taille du fœtus je dirai de six semaines. Félicitations ! » me dit-il.

**Je sentis Heïdi me prendre dans ses bras pendant que Carlisle nettoyait le produit qui était sur mon ventre. Heïdi me ramena dans la chambre et à l'intérieur, il y avait une Alice en colère, mais elle se figea en voyant mon visage. **

« Oh Mon Dieu Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'alarma-t-elle.

« Je suis enceinte ! »

**Elle se figea puis elle me sauta dessus et heureusement qu'Heïdi m'avait retenu sinon je serai par terre, écrasé par un lutin aux cheveux brun. **

« Félicitations Rachel, je suis tellement heureuse. Oh Mon Dieu, il faut que tu me laisses le gâter comme j'ai fais pour Lucas et Sarah. Tu veux savoir si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? Je le savais avant que les deux bouts de choux pointent leur nez. S'il te plaît ? » me supplia-t-elle.

« Attends que je le dise à Paul et si il veut savoir le sexe du bébé, alors oui, tu regarderas dans notre futur mais seulement s'il est d'accord. »

« D'accord, maintenant va prendre ta douche. » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**L'adjudant Chef Alice Cullen était de retour. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et pris une douche salvatrice. **

**Pendant ma douche, je réfléchissais. Paul allait être tellement heureux. Je sais qu'il n'en parle pas à tout va mais il aimerait être papa, et depuis la semaine dernière, on faisait l'amour tout le temps afin que je puisse tomber enceinte. **

**Mais une petite minute ! **

**C'est pour ça que je lui saute dessus dès que je le vois, que ça m'a excitée lorsqu'il m'a menaçait de m'attacher. Ah bah je comprends mieux maintenant, mais je ne pense pas que Monsieur s'en plaigne étant donné qu'il prend son pied tous les soirs. Je sortis de la douche et mis un peignoir gris et enroulais une serviette dans mes cheveux. **

**Je sortis de la salle de bain en rêvassant et je laissais Alice m'entraîner devant sa coiffeuse. Elle me coiffa, puis Heïdi m'entraîna dans le magasin personnel d'Alice et me passa des sous-vêtements blancs et m'aida à enfiler ma robe de mariée. Je mis des talons plats et je me suis retrouvée une fois de plus devant la coiffeuse. Cette fois, Heïdi me maquilla légèrement, puis une fois fait, elle me ramena dans le dressing et finalement, je me vis. Waouh ! Elles ont vraiment fait un travail exceptionnel. **

**Alice m'avait fait un chignon et quelques mèches s'échappaient, quant au maquillage que m'a fait Heïdi, il était tout simplement sublime. Elle avait fait ressortir mon teint brunâtre. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et mes demoiselles d'honneurs firent leurs entrées. Elles étaient magnifiques. Jake et Alec allaient avoir une syncope, même si Alec était déjà mort mais bon. Bella me regardait avec un sourire et me dit :**

« Rachel, tu es enceinte ! »

**Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. J'acquiesçai, puis elle et Leah me félicitèrent.**

« Ne dites rien aux autres. Je le dirai après la cérémonie, même si je me doute que les vampires présents le sauront mais, je veux le dire à Paul avant. » avouai-je.

« Entendu ! » dirent-elles de concert.

« Allez les filles, c'est l'heure. » dit Alice en arrivant.

**Heïdi et Alice sortirent et Jake entra. Quand il vit Leah, il déglutit et celle-ci l'embrassa.**

**Bell's et elle allèrent dans le couloir quand Jake me tendit le bras gauche, que je pris. J'attrapais au passage mon bouquet de roses blanches et nous sortons. J'arrive Paul !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

**Mais bordel elle va commencer cette cérémonie oui ou merde ! **

**Toute la meute était là, Jared et Emmett à mes côtés en tant que témoins, Angela avait son appareil photo dans les mains et Rosalie jouait quelques notes de piano. Charlie et Sue ainsi que Quil Sr et Billy étaient là. Heïdi, Jane, Demetri et Felix avaient mis des lentilles de contact le temps que le pasteur soit là, ainsi que Charlie qui devait reprendre son service dans une heure. Esmé avait la petite Sarah dans les bras et Emily avait son fils dans les siens. J'entendis la foule bouger et je lever la tête. Leah et Bella firent leur apparition. **

**Ma belle-sœur et ma petite sœur étaient magnifiques. Elles se placèrent à leur place puis Rosalie se mit à jouer la marche nuptiale. Toute l'assemblée se leva et… oh merde ce qu'elle était belle. Rachel arriva au bras de Jake et elle était à couper le souffler. Je ne voyais pas son visage à cause de son voile, mais je savais qu'elle souriait car je sentais sa joie. Jake me la confia et elle passa son bouquet à Leah. Je ne lâchais pas ses mains et le Pasteur Webber commença la cérémonie. J'écoutais à peine ce qu'il disait car je percevais des petits battements de cœurs, trop petits pour appartenir à Rachel. Je restais impassible afin que personne ne sache que j'étais concentré en partie sur autre chose, mais lorsque le Pasteur Webber prononça mon prénom, je sortis de ma léthargie. **

« Paul Gregory Matthews, veux-tu prendre Rachel Eleanor Black ici présente comme légitime épouse ? Promets-tu de l'aimer et de la chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Je le veux ! » acceptai-je.

« Rachel Eleanor Black, veux-tu prendre Paul Gregory Matthews ici présent comme légitime époux ? Promets-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Je le veux ! » accepta-t-elle.

« Paul, place l'alliance en répétant ces mots. _« Par cette alliance, Rachel Black, je t'épouse. »_ »

« Par cette alliance, Rachel Black, je t'épouse. » répétai-je.

« Rachel, à ton tour. Répète ces mots. _« Par cette alliance, Paul Matthews, je t'épouse. »_ »

« Par cette alliance, Paul Matthews, je t'épouse. » répéta-t-elle.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Paul, tu peux embrasser la mariée. » dit le Pasteur.

**Et comment que je vais l'embrasser ! Je soulevais son voile et je la vis, des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa tendrement, sous les applaudissements des invités. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher mais j'entendis Embry dire :**

_« Gardez-en un peu pour ce soir, y a des enfants je vous signale. »_

**On s'écarta en riant, et je vis Embry se prendre une claque derrière la tête par Angela. Rachel récupéra son bouquet et accrocha mon bras. Leah prit le bras de Jared et Bella celui d'Emmett. Alice nous conduisit dans le jardin où une piste de danse, protégée par un immense chapiteau blanc s'y trouvait. Je me plaçais avec ma femme au centre de la piste et la chanson de notre première danse retentit. **

_**(Hero : Enrique Iglesias)**_

**On commençait à danser, tendrement enlacés, rejoints cependant par nos témoins respectifs. Leah dansait avec Jared et Bella dansait avec Emmett. Les garçons m'arrachèrent ma femme pour les prochaines danses et je passais entre les mains de toutes les filles. Arrivée à Bella, elle me félicita et me dit :**

« Je suis heureuse pour toi grand frère. T'as intérêt à la rendre heureuse. »

« Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur. » lui souriais-je.

**La danse fut terminée et je récupérais _ENFIN_ ma femme. Seigneur comme j'aimais dire ça. Charlie venait de partir, non sans nous avoir félicité et Rachel m'emmena à part. **

**On se mit dans un coin isolé, loin des regards de tous et elle fondit sur la bouche comme une droguée en manque. Ses bras s'enroulèrent derrière ma nuque tandis que mes mains se posèrent sur sa taille afin de l'attirer un peu plus contre moi. Notre baiser se fit plus intense, nos langues dansèrent en harmonie et notre souffle se fit plus qu'erratique. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir donc je relâchais ses lèvres mais elles dévièrent sur son cou. **

« Paul, il, il faut, que je te parle. Oh mon amour. Humm. Chéri, s'il te plaît. » dit-elle haletante.

**Je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant, au contraire. Je continuais ma torture et la plaquais contre le petit muret, me plaçant automatiquement entre ses jambes. Mes lèvres reprirent les siennes pour un baiser plus que fiévreux, mais lorsqu'on dû se séparer une nouvelle fois et que je voulais attaquer l'autre partie de son cou, elle me dit :**

« Chéri je suis enceinte. »

**Stop ! On pose tout et on rembobine. Elle a bien dit le mot _« enceinte »_ ? Ce qui veut dire que je vais être papa. Oh Mon Dieu ! Je regardais ma femme et elle était en train de pleurer. Je l'embrassais comme jamais auparavant en lui faisant ressentir tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Elle gémit d'une force que j'ai bien cru qu'elle avait un orgasme. Je la relâchais et posa mon front sur le sien.**

« Je t'aime tellement mon amour. Depuis quand le sais-tu ? » demandai-je à bout de souffle.

« Seulement aujourd'hui. T'es content j'espère ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux ma chérie. On va avoir un bébé. » dis-je en souriant et je savais que mon visage était strié de larmes.

« On va avoir un bébé. » répéta-t-elle dans le même état que moi.

**On sourit et je la serrai contre moi.**

« On ferait mieux d'y retourner. Ils vont croire que je t'ai enlevé. » riais-je.

« D'accord, mais avant je veux tu sache que dès qu'on sera seuls, loin de tout, tu auras intérêt à me faire l'amour comme jamais. J'ai tellement envie de toi en ce moment. » dit-elle.

« Pas maintenant mon amour. Arrête de me chauffer comme ça ou je te punirai après. » la menaçai-je.

**Elle sourit et on repartit vers les autres. **

« Je crois que Rachel et Paul ont une annonce à faire. » chantonna Alice.

**Tout le monde se tut et nous regarda. **

« Je suis enceinte ! » annonça Rachel.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Toutes les filles s'étaient exprimées en même temps. Tout le monde nous félicita puis mon beau-père s'approcha de Rachel. Celle-ci s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.**

« Papa ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Rachel, je suis tellement fier de toi. » lui dit-il.

« Oh papa ! » sanglota-t-elle.

**Elle fondit dans ses bras sous le regard attendrit des invités. Jake me regarda et me pointa du doigt en me disant :**

« Tu blesses l'un des deux, t'es mort ! »

« Oui papa ! » me moquai-je.

**Il se détendit mais il savait très bien que je ne blesserai jamais ma femme ni mon enfant. Une fois les larmes passées, il était temps de lancer le bouquet. Rachel se mit dos à l'assemblée et lança son bouquet. Il avait atterrit dans les bras de… Kim. Oh putain, Jared t'es dans la merde mon pote. Tout le monde ria puis vint mon tour. Rachel s'assit et remonta un peu sa robe en se mordant la lèvre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à se mordre la lèvre ? C'est carrément sexy, surtout avec le regard qu'elle me lance. J'enlevais sa jarretière avec les dents, très lentement tout en effleurant sa jambe de ma main, la faisant frémir.**

« Arrête de la caresser Paul, elle risque de s'enflammer. Gardes-en pour ta nuit de noce. » suggéra Emmett.

**Je retirais enfin la jarretière et bien sûr, je la lançais sur mon meilleur ami. Jared me regarda d'un air mauvais mais Kim s'approcha de lui et lui dit tout bas à l'oreille :**

« Mon amour, si tu es sage je te laisserai me prendre comme tu veux ce soir ! »

**Tout le monde avait entendu à l'exception des humains présents. Jared déglutit et Kim l'embrassa fougueusement ce qui provoqua des sifflements de la part de la gente masculine et Angela en profita pour prendre une photo. **

**La fiesta se poursuivit mais Sue, Quil Sr et Billy décidèrent de rentrer. Ils nous félicitèrent encore une fois puis s'en allèrent. Je regardais tous les invités et je vis qu'Embry était occupé avec les amygdales d'Angela et celle-ci le lui rendit bien, Alice s'était emparée de l'appareil photo d'Angela sans qu'elle proteste. Tu m'étonnes ! Ma petite sœur était en train de danser un slow avec Alec, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard, et tous les autres étaient soit en train de danser, soit en train de se manger la bouche, à l'exception de Carlisle et Esmé qui gardaient Lucas et Sarah pendant que les parents de ces petits anges profitaient tranquillement de la fête. Je sentis une petite main se poser sur mes fesses et une paire de dent me mordre l'oreille. Je reconnu l'odeur de ma femme et je l'attirais dans mes bras pour un baiser fougueux. **

**Vers dix-sept heures, Alice et Heïdi nous entrainèrent à l'étage, dans deux chambres différentes. Ma Rachel suivit Heïdi et Alice m'entraîna dans la chambre d'Emmett. Elle me dit, non, m'ordonna de me changer sur le champ et je m'exécutais car je n'avais pas envie de la mettre en colère. Non je ne suis pas une poule mouillée mais quand Alice se met en colère, chaud devant. Je préférais affronter une armée de vampire plutôt que de subir la colère d'Alice. Donc, je troquais mon costume de pingouin pour une tenue plus décontractée, qui était composée d'un jean délavé, d'une chemise noire et d'une paire de basket de la même couleur que la chemise. Alice me défit les trois premiers boutons de la chemise et me fit un clin d'œil. Elle m'entraîna hors de la chambre et Rachel en sortit au même instant. Jésus Marie Joseph ! Elle portait une robe d'été blanche avec des ballerines blanches également. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et elle était à couper le souffle. Elle me vit et s'avança vers moi à grand pas, et je fis la même chose. Elle m'embrassa avidement et passa ses mains sur mon torse. Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi Alice les a détachés. Rachel planta son regard dans le mien et susurra :**

« Ce sera plus facile de t'enlever ta chemise quand on sera seul. »

**Je lui souris et repris ses lèvres. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et Alice et Heïdi nous firent signe de descendre. Tout le monde nous attendait en bas et je vis Jasper adossé contre sa Vanquish. On nous félicita une nouvelle fois puis ma petite sœur s'avança vers nous et nous tendit une enveloppe que Rachel ouvrit. Elle en sortit deux billets d'avions et Alec nous tendit une clé. Je la pris dans les mains, sans comprendre puis j'entendis Rachel couiner.**

« Hawaii ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Oui, et cette clé, c'est la clé de votre bungalow pour votre lune de miel. » nous dit Alec.

« Et ne vous en faites pas, tout est réglé d'avance et c'est pour nous. Vous n'avez rien à faire d'autres que de profiter l'un de l'autre. » poursuivit Jane.

« Vous êtes fou ! » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

« Oui on est au courant. » ria Demetri.

**Rachel s'effondra dans les bras de Bella qui la réconforta. Elle remercia tous les Volturi ainsi que les Cullen et prit le reste de la meute dans ses bras. Je fis de même puis nous montâmes dans la voiture, et Jasper nous conduisit à l'aéroport. **

**Rachel sanglotait toujours mais moins que tout à l'heure. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire pour elle notre lune de miel à Hawaii. Elle allait revoir sa sœur Rebecca qui y vivait avec son mari. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jasper et il acquiesça dans le rétroviseur. Je sentis une vague de calme nous envahir et Rachel se détendit aussitôt. Arrivée à l'aéroport, Jasper nous souhaita bon voyage et finalement, ma femme et moi montions dans l'avion mais, une petite minute, et nos bagages ? Je reçu un texto d'Alice nous disant que tout nous attendait à Hawaii. J'étais plus détendu et l'avion décolla. **

**Quelques heures plus tard, nous atterrissions à l'aéroport d'Honolulu, et mon portable se remit à vibrer alors que nous sortions à peine de l'aéroport. Un nouveau texto d'Alice.**

_**« Regarde dans la poche arrière de ton jean et cherche la place de parking G4 ! »**_

**Je fis ce qu'elle dit et je sortis de ma poche arrière droite une clé de… voiture ? Rachel me regardait bizarrement. Je nous dirigeais vers l'endroit qu'Alice m'a dit et je me figeais sur place. Une Porsche grise se tenait devant nous. J'appuyais sur l'interrupteur de la clé et la voiture se déverrouilla. **

« Cette fois c'est officiel, on a eu famille de barjo. » dit Rachel.

**Je ne pu qu'acquiescer puis nous montons dans la voiture et je fus surpris lorsque le GPS se mit en route aussitôt que j'avais démarré la voiture. La voiture est possédée ce n'est pas possible ! Je me repris et suivis les instructions que m'indiquais le GPS. Ça nous conduisit directement sur une plage magnifique où il y avait un bungalow. Rachel et moi sortons de la voiture et allons voir de plus près l'endroit où nous passerons nos deux semaines en amoureux. Elle me prit la main et m'attira devant la porte du bungalow. Elle plongea sa main dans la poche avant de mon jean tout en se collant contre moi et en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Elle sortit la clé que nous avait donnée Alec et ouvrit la porte. Mon Dieu faites qu'elle ouvre cette porte rapidement que je lui fasse l'amour sur le champ ! Elle ouvrit la porte et nous entrons à l'intérieur. C'était magnifique ! Je ne saurai le décrire tellement c'était parfait. Je refermais la porte à clé et je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur la décoration que Rachel m'attira vers elle.**

« Où tu m'emmènes Rachel ? » demandai-je tandis qu'elle se colla un peu plus à moi en passant ses bras derrière mon cou.

« On va dans notre chambre afin que je puisse abuser de ton corps de rêve. » dit-elle d'une voix suave.

**Je laissais échapper un grognement qui la fit rire. Nous étions toujours dans le salon quand je sentis ses mains déboutonner ma chemise lentement tout en me dévorant du regard. Elle fit glisser le vêtement au sol, effleurant au passage mon torse et mes épaules. Ses caresses me firent frémir et je me sentis durcir, surtout lorsque ses mains s'aventurèrent sur mes abdos. J'avais fermé les yeux, profitant de ses caresses et je me suis mis à ronronner malgré moi lorsque son nez se mit à caresser mon oreille puis mon visage. Elle fit courir sa langue sur mes lèvres mais à peine ouvrai-je ma bouche que ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou et descendirent sur mon torse, où elle s'attarda, me procurant milles frissons. Ses mains défirent mon jean puis s'aventurèrent sur mes fesses, qu'elle massait doucement. Mon boxer se fit plus gros dû à mon érection qui durcissait au fur et à mesure que Rachel me caressait. Elle arrêta ses caresses mais euh, je ne veux pas qu'elle arrête ! Merci Seigneur, il a entendu ma prière. Elle reprit ses caresses et sa main s'aventura jusqu'à mon intimité, qu'elle posa dessus. Mes yeux étaient toujours clos et sa main se retira de mon membre. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que sa robe avait déserté de son corps. Elle était en sous-vêtements, blancs. Je déglutit péniblement puis elle déposa un doux baiser sur ma bouche et me dit :**

« Attrape-moi ! »

**Et elle partit en courant dans la chambre en riant. Elle veut jouer, et bien on va jouer. Je me débarrassais de mes baskets ainsi que de mon jean. Elle allait me le payer cette coquine. Elle m'a bien chauffé, maintenant à mon tour. Je rentrais dans la chambre et elle était tranquillement allongée sur le lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux transparents étaient détachés. Je m'approchais d'elle, tel un prédateur chassant sa proie. Je montais sur le lit et elle se releva lentement, ses mains se faufilèrent derrière son dos et elle détacha son soutien-gorge. Hum, sa poitrine a prit du volume à ce que je vois. **

« Tu vas continuer à me dévorer du regard longtemps ou tu comptes me faire l'amour ? » dit-elle, impatiente.

« Tu as faim mon amour ? » demandai-je d'une voix roque en me plaçant entre ses jambes.

« Oui mon loup adoré. J'ai faim de toi ! » répondit-elle, du désir dans le regard.

**Je souris et m'emparais de ses lèvres. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes épaules tandis qu'elle frottait son intimité à la mienne. Quelle impatience ! Ne pouvant plus attendre moi non plus, je nous débarrassais des dernières barrières de tissus et je la pénétrais sans plus attendre. Elle lâcha un soupir de plaisir tandis que je continuais de bouger en elle. Elle remonta une de ses jambes le long de son corps tandis que l'autre était accrochée à ma taille. **

« Plus fort mon amour ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Tout de suite mon cœur ! »

**J'intensifiais mes pénétrations et elle cria mon nom aussitôt. Ce que j'aimais quand elle criait mon nom comme ça, ça m'excitait encore plus et elle le savait. Elle me suppliait de la prendre plus fort, et comment le lui refuser ? Je collais nos corps plus près et je la pris plus fort.**

« AAAHHH…OUIII…COMME…ÇAA…HUMM…PAUL…PLUS…FORT…J'Y…SUIS…PRESQUE ! » cria-t-elle en gémissant.

« T'aimes ça Rachel ? » grognai-je en allant plus fort.

« OUIIII…HUMM…C'EST…TROP…BON…AAAAHHHHH. »

**Et son orgasme la frappa et au même moment je me déversais en elle. Sa tête tomba sur les coussins, et elle haletait comme jamais, et moi, je me retirai d'elle afin de m'allonger sur le dos à ses côtés. **

**Wow ! C'était la première fois qu'elle me suppliait autant. On n'avait jamais fait l'amour aussi intensément, même pas lors de notre première fois sur la table de la cuisine de son père. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne sentis pas Rachel se mettre à califourchon sur moi et elle s'empala sur mon sexe. Mon Dieu cette femme va me tuer ! Je vais finir par devenir croyant à force de dire _« Seigneur »_ et _« Mon Dieu »_. **

**Elle commença à bouger doucement puis elle intensifia ses mouvements. Mes mains s'étaient posées automatiquement sur ses hanches afin d'amplifier le plaisir que nous procurait nos deux corps soudés. Le point de non retour arriva et je laissais sortir un gémissement rauque de mes lèvres et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière sur le coup du plaisir. Elle planta son regard dans le mien, reprenant sa respiration mais aussitôt elle se remit à bouger sur moi. Ça, ce sont les hormones des femmes enceintes, pas que je m'en plaigne, même si elle n'a pas besoin d'être enceinte pour me sauter dessus comme elle le fait. **

**On est ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant et jamais je ne me lasserai de lui faire l'amour. Elle est arrivée à un point crucial de ma vie. Quelques mois avant son arrivée, mes parents ont été tués dans un accident de voiture et j'avais hérité de tout, et ça m'avait aussi mis dans une colère noire. C'est à ce moment là aussi que ma nature de loup-garou a prit le dessus. La mort de mes parents m'a tellement fait de mal que ça a enclenché ma transformation, et puis six mois plus tard, la personne la plus merveilleuse qui existe est entrée dans ma vie et aujourd'hui, je suis marié avec elle. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire contre sa bouche. **

**Notre troisième orgasme nous frappa de plein fouet mais elle en voulait encore et encore sauf que là, c'est moi qui prit les commandes et je lui aie fait l'amour jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous rappel à l'ordre. On va profiter un maximum de nos deux semaines de tranquillité, de paix et de sérénité. Je m'endormis dans les bras de ma femme et j'entendis les battements du cœur de notre enfant, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire sourire. Je suis marié et je vais avoir un bébé avec la femme de ma vie, que demander de plus ?**


	44. Emancipation avancée

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE BELLA :<strong>_

**Jasper venait de revenir de l'aéroport où il avait déposé Paul et Rachel, et je savais qu'il était temps pour ma famille et moi de rentrer à Volterra. Alice me regarda d'un air triste et elle vint m'enlacer fortement en sanglotant. **

« Bella…tu vas…me manquer ! » dit-elle en pleurant.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi Alice, mais il est temps que je rentre à Volterra. » expliquai-je.

« Je sais, et je viendrai te voir bientôt. Je te le promets, tu es loin d'en avoir terminé avec moi. » dit-elle en reniflant.

« Je t'aime Alice ! » avouai-je.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella ! »

**Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et alla dans les bras de Jazz qui la réconforta du mieux qu'il pu. Je vis Jane, Demetri, Heïdi et Félix descendre avec toutes nos valises et les placèrent devant l'entrée. Ils me regardèrent en souriant et je soufflais un bon coup afin d'aller dire au revoir à ma seconde famille. Embry et Angela discutèrent un peu plus loin donc je commençais par Esmé et Carlisle, vint ensuite Rosalie, la meute et les imprégnées. Il ne restait plus qu'à dire au revoir à ma meilleure amie et à son fiancé. Je regardais dans leur direction et Angela avait le sourire aux lèvres puis elle se jeta sur la bouche d'Embry. Wow ! C'est la première fois que je vois Angela se comporter comme ça avec lui alors qu'il y a du monde autour. Ils étaient mignons à voir mais je devais les interrompre. Je déteste dire au revoir !**

_**POINT DE VUE D'EMBRY :**_

**Alors que Paul et Rachel venaient de partir pour leur lune de miel, je fis signe à Sam de me suivre afin qu'on parle. On alla dans un coin où personne, surtout Angela, ne pourrait pas nous entendre.**

« Qu'y-a-t-il Embry ? » demanda Sam.

« Voilà, je sais que j'ai des obligations à La Push mais, je ne peux pas rester trois ans de plus loin d'Angela comme ça. On n'arrive pas à se voir autant qu'on le souhaiterait et… » répondis-je mais il me coupa.

« J'ai compris. Tu veux que je te donne ma permission afin d'aller t'installer à Seattle le temps qu'elle finisse ses études ! » termina-t-il à ma place.

« C'est ça ! Et je reviendrai vous voir dès qu'il y aura un problème il suffira que tu m'appelles dès qu'il y aura un pépin à la réserve et je serai là dans l'heure qui suit je te le jure mais j'ai besoin d'être près d'Angela. »

**J'avais dis tout ça d'une seule traite et j'avais bien besoin d'air. Je repris ma respiration, ce qui fit rire Sam.**

« Embry, il faut que tes parents soient d'accord. Je veux bien te laisser partir t'installer à Seattle mais… » cette fois c'est moi qui le coupais.

« Ils sont déjà au courant et ils me laissent partir. De toute façon j'ai dix-huit ans mais j'avais besoin de ton accord. » expliquai-je.

« Alors si tes parents sont d'accord, je le suis moi aussi. » souri-t-il.

« Merci Sam ! » dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

**Il me rendit mon étreinte puis il me relâcha. On repartit voir les autres, et je pris Angela par le bras en l'emmenant loin des oreilles indiscrètes, même si je sais qu'ils entendront la conversation, ces commères.**

« Embry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda mon amour.

« Angela, je viens m'installer avec toi à Seattle. » répondis-je.

« Quoi ? Mais, et, et tes parents ? Et, et tes responsabilités à la réserve ? » dit-elle en bégayant.

« J'en ai parlé à mes parents et ils m'ont donnés leur accord, et Sam vient juste de me donner le sien. Je reviendrais à La Push à la moindre alerte mais le plus important c'est toi mon amour. » avouai-je en souriant.

**Elle sourit, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais elle en fit abstractions car elle se jeta sur ma bouche et m'embrassa passionnément. Je resserrai mon étreinte et approfondis le baiser. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et on dû se séparer. Elle planta son regard dans le mien et me dit tout essoufflée :**

« Je t'aime Embry Call, et rien ne pourra changer ça. Je t'aime tellement mais, comment on fera je suis seulement étudiante et… » je l'interrompis.

« On trouvera un moyen mon amour ne t'en fais pas. » la rassurai-je.

**Elle se cala dans mes bras et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. J'entendis Quil nous appeler, donc je pris la main d'Angela et nous repartons vers les autres. Je sentis Angela se tendre devant la tête que faisait Bella et ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : Bella repartait. Bien que ce ne fût que sa deuxième visite à Forks depuis qu'elle fait partie des Volturi, Angela avait toujours du mal à voir sa meilleure amie partir. Bella s'avança vers nous et prit Angela dans ses bras.**

« Ne pleurs pas Angela, on se reverra et tu le sais. » lui dit-elle.

« Je le sais mais, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! » sanglota ma chérie.

**Je regardais les autres et ils avaient des têtes d'enterrements, même les Volturi qui regardaient la scène d'un air triste car ils savaient à quel point Angela comptait pour Bella. **

« N'oublies pas, si tu as besoin de parler, il te suffit de m'appeler, même au beau milieu de la nuit. Je ne t'en voudrais pas s'est juré ! » proposa Bella.

« C'est normal tu ne dors plus ! » souri Angela. « Et puis, je m'en voudrais de t'interrompre dans un moment intime ! » rit-elle.

« T'auras qu'à demander à Alice. » pouffa Bella.

**Angela allait mieux. Bella s'écarta et prit le visage d'Angela dans ses mains et déposa un bisou sur son front et après une dernière étreinte, elle me prit à mon tour dans ses bras en me faisant promettre de toujours bien m'occuper d'Angela, ce que je fis. Le reste des Volturi nous dirent au revoir et je fus surpris de voir Jane et Heïdi faire un double câlin à Angela. Elles s'étaient vachement rapprochées on dirait. Elles se relâchèrent et Angela leur dit :**

« Je vous enverrai les photos du mariage la semaine prochaine ! »

« Y a intérêt, et puis tu viendras prendre les photos pour le mariage de Bella et mon frère ! » lui ordonna Jane.

« Chérie, ce n'est pas la peine de lui dire ça sur un ton aussi autoritaire ! » s'amusa Demetri.

« Désolé Angie ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Oh…Mon…Dieu ! Jane vient de s'excuser ! Ce jour est à marquer d'une croix. » s'exclama Felix.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Jane.**

« Je viendrais si vous promettez de venir lorsque ce sera notre tour avec Embry ! » dit Angela.

« Il est hors de question que nous manquions un seul des mariage prévu. Tu peux comptais sur nous ! » promit Heïdi.

**Après un dernier au revoir, ils partirent avec Emmett et Jasper qui les accompagnaient à l'aéroport. Les filles commencèrent à ranger tout le matériel et avec les garçons nous décidâmes de les aider. Dans le salon, je vis Leah et Emily en train d'endormir leurs enfants et je me suis mis à penser à mon avenir avec Angela. Moi aussi j'avais envie d'une famille avec elle, et j'espère que ce sera pour bientôt.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE CLAIRE :**_

**Et voilà ! Bella venait de nouveau de repartir. Je refusais de craquer car cela ne servait à rien. Elle reviendrait lorsqu'Angela et Embry auront choisis une date pour leur mariage et puis, nous avons tous décidés d'assister à son mariage avec Alec. Nous étions en train d'aider les Cullen à nettoyer quand je sentis mon portable vibrer. Il était attaché à une cordelette à mon pied donc je le pris et vis qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Kim. Je décrochais.**

« Oui Madame Andrews ? »

_« Claire, est-ce que Kim est là ? »_

« Oui, la cérémonie est terminée. On aide les Cullen à ranger et ensuite, je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? »

_« Est-ce que Kim et toi pouvez rentrer ? William et moi avons à vous parler. »_

« Euh, oui mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

_« Vous le saurez en tant voulut. On vous attend. »_

**Et elle raccrocha. Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ce merdier ? Quelle mouche avait piqué la mère de Kim ? Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Wow, je commençais à avoir le tournis avec toutes les questions que je me posais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté dans le jardin depuis la conversation au téléphone avec la mère de Kim mais je sentis des bras chauds m'entourer et des lèvres se poser sur mon cou. Je frémis sous cette chaleur en reconnaissant l'étreinte de Quil.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma petite fraise des bois ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, je viens de recevoir un appel de la mère de Kim. Elle veut nous parler. » répondis-je.

« Ce n'est rien de grave au moins ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Aucune idée, elle était plutôt sceptique au téléphone. » expliquai-je.

**Je commençais à paniquer. Que pouvaient-ils bien avoir à nous dire qui était si urgent ? Quil dû ressentir mon angoisse car il me retourna vers lui et m'embrassa d'une fougue que je lâchais le portable. Il me relâcha et je ne pus dire que :**

« Wow ! »

« Ravi que tu aies apprécié ma beauté ! » dit-il fier de lui.

« T'en as d'autres des baisers comme ça ? » demandai-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

« J'en aie encore pleins en magasin mon petit écureuil. » répondit-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

**Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me susurra : **

« Et avec ce que j'ai prévu de te faire ce soir t'as pas fini d'être surprise ! »

**Oh Mon Dieu ! Je sentis mes jambes s'alourdir mais Quil me tenait fermement. Une fois calmée, il me conduisit à l'intérieur où Kim était occupée à embrasser Jared d'une manière très, dégueulasse on va dire.**

« Kim, ta mère a appelée et elle veut nous parler avec ton père. » lui dis-je.

**Mais rien du tout. Elle resta collée à Jared qui je dois dire, refusait de la laisser partir. Je commençais à m'impatienter alors je dis comme ça devant tout le monde :**

« Bon Kim, tu auras tout le temps qu'il faut pour t'envoyer en l'air avec Jared ce soir mais pour l'instant il faut qu'on y aille car _TES_ parents veulent _NOUS_ parler. »

**Tout le monde se retenait de rire et Kim relâcha enfin la bouche de Jared dans un bruit de ventouse. Yeurk ! **

« Bon, on y va avant que ta mère ne nous fasse rechercher ! » dis-je à ma meilleure.

« Ouais on y va. » grogna-t-elle.

**Nous dîmes au revoir au Cullen puis, après un dernier bisou à mon petit sucre d'orge, je montais dans la voiture de Kim et nous partons en direction de la réserve. Arrivée devant le restaurant, nous fûmes surprises de voir qu'il était fermé. Kim se gara derrière et nous rentrons chez elle.**

« MAMAN ! PAPA ! » appela-t-elle.

_« A L'ÉTAGE MA CHÉRIE ! » fit la voix de son père._

**Nous montâmes à l'étage où nous vîmes les parents de Kim assis dans le salon.**

« Prenez place les filles ! » nous intima Mrs Andrews.

**Nous nous assîmes et Kim demanda :**

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

**Pour toute réponse, ses parents nous tendîmes deux dossiers.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Kim de nouveau.

« Ce sont les papiers du restaurant et de la maison. C'est à toi. Ou plutôt, c'est à vous. » répondit son père.

« A nous ? » nous étonnions-nous.

« Oui. Ton père et moi avons décidés de partir retrouver tes grands-parents en Floride. » expliqua sa mère.

« Vous partez ? Mais… » pleura Kim.

« Kimmy, ne pleures pas. Nous te passons le flambeau et on sait que vous ferez du bon travail avec Claire. » nous rassura son père.

« Mais, pourquoi la moitié est à mon nom ? » demandai-je complètement perdue.

« Parce que nous te considérons comme un membre à part entière de cette famille. Tu as toujours été là pour Kim et puis, tu adores ce restaurant. Je peux voir le plaisir que vous avez à travailler ensemble toutes les deux. Et je n'ai aucun doute. Je sais que vous allez faire de l'excellent travail en tant qu'associée mais également en tant que colocataires. » dit Mrs Andrews.

« Vous partez quand ? » demanda Kim d'une petite voix.

« Demain après-midi. Le restaurant sera fermé tout le week-end le temps que vous vous installez Claire et toi. Et si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez demander à Quil et Jared de vivre avec vous comme ça vous ne serez pas seules. » proposa Mr Andrews.

**Kim éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras de son père. Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues et la mère de Kim vint me prendre dans ses bras. **

**Une fois que Kim fut calmée, je lui proposais de la déposer chez Jared et elle accepta. Nous dîmes bonne nuit à ses parents et je pris le volant car elle n'était pas en état de conduire. J'arrivais devant chez les Moreno et je vis Jared et Quil dire au revoir à Embry et Angela qui rentrèrent chez ce dernier. Kim et moi sortons de la voiture et quand les garçons nous virent, ils paniquèrent car on était toujours en train de pleurer silencieusement. Kim éclata une fois de plus en sanglot dans les bras de Jared et celui-ci ne comprenait pas. Il la laissa pleurer et je lui lançais les clés de la voiture. **

« Est-ce que ça va mon chaton ? » me demanda Quil.

**Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de frissonner à l'entente de ses petits surnoms affectueux. Pour seule réponse, je me blottis dans ses bras et il m'entoura de ses énormes biceps aussitôt. J'avais besoin de réconfort et je ne connaissais qu'un seul moyen capable de me calmer. **

« Quil, allons chez moi, mes parents ne sont pas là depuis hier soir. Ça tombe bien car j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour et que tu me fasses crier de façon à ce que toute la réserve m'entende gémir ton nom tellement tu me fais du bien. »

« Mademoiselle Austin, est-ce que vous êtes en train de m'allumer ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Absolument Monsieur Ateara. » répondis-je d'une voix coquine.

**Il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena direction ma maison. Hum, je sens que je vais adorer cette nuit.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JARED :**_

**Kim pleurait depuis un bon quart d'heure dans mes bras sans que je n'en sache la raison. Je la soulevais dans mes bras et la fit rentrer chez moi. Heureusement pour moi, mes parents étaient à Orlando en visite à de la famille. Je montais Kim dans ma chambre et je m'assis sur le lit, la tenant toujours contre moi. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer mais elle était toujours triste.**

« Kimmy, mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » dis-je d'une voix douce.

« Mes, mes parents, quittent la réserve. Ils, ils m'ont laissés, le, le restaurant, et la, la maison. Ils vont vivre en Floride. » expliqua-t-elle et elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot.

« Oh, Kimmy ! »

**Je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi et elle s'accrocha à mon cou avec force. **

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle était calme et à sa respiration régulière, je savais qu'elle dormait. Adios la nuit torride qu'elle m'avait promit mais je ne m'en plaignis pas car celle que j'aime était triste. Ce n'est que partie remise. Rien que de penser au fait de lui faire l'amour dans la position que je voulais fit durcir mon pantalon. Et merde ! Kim avait ses jambes autour de ma taille et mon sexe toucha son intimité. Faites qu'elle ne se réveille pas Seigneur !**

« Je vous en prie Seigneur ! Faites qu'elle ne sente pas mon érection. » murmurai-je tout bas.

_« C'est trop tard mon amour. » fit la voix de Kim._

**Je suis cuit. Kim se mit à bouger puis elle me regarda dans les yeux, et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux.**

« A quoi pensais-tu beau brun, pour être aussi dur ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Je pensais aux choses que j'avais l'intention de te faire cette nuit et dans quelle position je te ferai crier mon nom, mais comme tu t'es endormis je me suis dis que ce n'était que partie remise. » répondis-je en la dévorant du regard.

« Ce n'est que partie remise hein ? » fit-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

**Je fis _« oui »_ de la tête mais elle en décida autrement. Elle se leva, tout en me fixant dans les yeux et fit glisser sa robe le long de son corps, dévoilant ses courbes parfaites. Je me sentis de plus en plus étroit dans mon pantalon, ce qu'elle remarqua. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'enleva ma veste et ma chemise, puis déboutonna mon pantalon et me l'enleva en entraînant mon boxer avec. Elle se mordit la lèvre en apercevant mon sexe réagir sous ses caresses puis, me força à m'allonger. Ce que j'aime quand elle prend les commandes comme ça ! Elle se débarrassa de son soutien-gorge ainsi que de son boxer puis, elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Elle plaça son entrée sur mon membre et glissa lentement dessus. Lorsque mon pénis buta au fond de son ventre, on laissa échapper un gémissement commun. Oh merde !**

« Kim le préservatif… » soupirai-je.

« On s'en fou, advienne que pourra et puis de toute façon, je prends la pilule que m'a prescrit Carlisle. Maintenant boucle-la et laisse moi faire. » m'intima-t-elle.

**Hum, ce que j'aime quand elle est agressive comme ça ! Elle plaça mes mains sur ses hanches et elle commença à bouger. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en gémissant et défis son chignon, qui laissa tomber ses cheveux en cascade dans son dos. Avec l'aide de mes mains, je comprimais nos mouvements et ses mains à elle se placèrent sur les coussins derrière ma tête. Son visage était si près du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle se mélanger au mien. Elle bougea encore et encore, et je commençais à perdre patience alors je bougeais mes hanches aussi et le plaisir s'intensifia.**

« Aaaahhhh…huuuummm…Jared…comme…ça…ohhh » gémit-elle.

« Kim…je…vais…humm…jouir...en…toi… » le prévins-je.

**Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes et nos langues se rencontrèrent pour un ballet langoureux tandis que nous continuons de bouger l'un contre l'autre. Elle se pressa contre moi et chaque fois que nos hanches se rencontraient, le plaisir était décuplé. Dans un dernier claquement, nous atteignions notre paroxysme dans un cri étouffé par nos lèvres qui étaient toujours collées l'une contre l'autre. Kim se laissa tomber entièrement sur moi et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou en essayant de reprendre son souffle.**

« Wow ! » fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire.

« C'était parfait mon amour. Tu as été parfaite. » la complimentai-je.

**Elle se contenta de sourire et je sentis sa fatigue. Je nous fis glisser sous les draps après m'être retiré d'elle. Elle se blottit contre moi et s'endormit aussitôt. Je suivis quelques instant après et le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombre.**

**Le lendemain matin, Kim était de meilleure humeur. Allez savoir pourquoi ! La matinée passa trop rapidement au goût de Kim qui ne voulait pas voir ses parents partir mais c'est comme ça, et elle devait s'y faire. En début d'après-midi, je ramenais Kim chez elle afin qu'elle puisse dire au revoir à ses parents. Quil et Claire nous rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard et c'était des au revoir accompagnés de larmes. Une fois que Kim réussit à lâcher ses parents, ils montèrent dans leurs voitures puis Kim se blottit contre moi en pleurant silencieusement. **

**La voiture des Andrews s'éloigna et je sentis Kim agripper mon t-shirt d'une force que je sentis ses ongles se planter dans ma peau. Elle s'en rendu compte et s'excusa mais je la fis taire avec un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour. J'aimais cette femme plus que ma propre vie et j'allais tout faire pour la rendre heureuse !**

* * *

><p><strong>Sachez le : La suite est déjà écrite, la fic entière est écrite, mais la correction et les modifications prennent du temps !<strong>

**Aurélie !**


	45. Faire renaître le désir

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre corrigé mais très peu modifié, sauf la mise en forme. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le mariage de Paul et Rachel, et tout le monde avait reprit le cours de sa vie. Jake avait reprit son travail tandis que moi, j'avais encore quelques mois de congés maternités. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés en un mois. **

**Kim et Claire avaient héritées du restaurant des parents de Kim et vivaient ensemble. Elles avaient demandées à Quil et Jared d'emménager avec elles. Ils n'ont pas refusés un moment. Alice dû intervenir et a conseillée à Kim de faire insonoriser les chambres, ce qu'elle fit avec l'aide des Cullen. Paul et Jared avaient reprit l'école de police et étaient en deuxième année, sous la tutelle du Chef Swan, Seth, Colin et Brady le lycée, Angela l'université et avec Embry, ils vivaient tous les deux dans un appartement très spacieux, prêté par les Cullen. En effet, Rosalie leur avait passé la clé de son appartement sur Seattle et leur avait dit qu'ils n'avaient rien à débourser côté loyer car il lui appartenait, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était propriétaire et qu'elle ne payait aucune charge. Grâce aux contacts d'Emmett, Embry avait trouvé un travail dans un complexe sportif où il s'occupait de gérer le matériel et donnait quelques fois des cours de self-défense. Rachel reprit son poste de bibliothécaire mais elle devait se ménager dû à sa grossesse. Quant à Quil, il aidait les filles au restaurant et s'occupait de livrer les commandes aux clients de la réserve qui voulaient se faire livrer chez eux. Esmé s'était jointe à eux, sous la demande des filles car à deux, elles n'arrivaient pas à tout gérer même si tout le monde leur disait qu'elles s'en sortaient super bien. **

**La vie à La Push était très calme, aucune trace d'un vampire s'aventurant sur nos terres n'était signalée et puis Alice veillait au grain. **

**En ce début d'après-midi nuageux, j'étais chez moi en compagnie de ma princesse qui avait un mois et demi maintenant. Elle avait grandie un petit peu et Alice ne cessait de me rapporter des vêtements neufs et me remplissait la buanderie de couches. Rosalie était pareille, elle ne cessait de m'acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour nourrir mon bébé. Elle voulait s'assurer que je ne manquais de rien. Il était quatorze et j'avais rendez-vous avec Carlisle à l'hôpital de Forks afin qu'il m'examine. J'étais dans le salon en train de placer Sarah dans son maxi-cosy, quand on frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et vis Rosalie.**

« Salut ! Entre, je t'en prie. » l'invitai-je.

« Merci ma belle. » me dit-elle en déposant un bisou sur ma joue.

« Merci de m'accompagner à l'hôpital. Etant donné que Jake travaille…. » mais elle me coupa.

« Leah, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Ça me fait plaisir et puis, je ne fais rien de mes journées. » souri-t-elle.

**Je lui souris en retour et elle s'approcha de Sarah, et lui fit un petit bisou sur le front. **

« Tu sais Rosalie, tu devrais songer à travailler avec les enfants. Tu ferais des merveilles. » avouai-je.

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

« Absolument. Rien que de voir la façon dont tu t'occupes de Sarah c'est évident que tu es faite pour ça. » répondis-je en finissant de préparer le sac de rechange de ma fille.

« C'est une bonne idée, mais je veux être disponible pour Sarah dès que tu reprendras le travail. Il te faudra quelqu'un pour la surveiller au lieu de payer je ne sais combien dans une crèche. » dit-elle.

« C'est gentil. Bon on y va ? » demandai-je.

« Oui ! »

**Elle prit soin de remonter la couverture de Sarah puis la prit et la plaça à l'arrière de son bolide. Je pris mon sac à main ainsi que le sac de rechange de ma fille puis ferma la maison et monta dans la voiture. Rosalie conduisit prudemment dû à la présence de Sarah, et nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital de Forks. Je laissais Rose s'occuper de Sarah puis nous allions à l'accueil et demandions le Dr Cullen. Il arriva dans la minute qui suivit et nous demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. Il m'examina en premier et nota que j'étais en pleine forme et que tout était redevenu normal. Je le regardais et demanda :**

« Donc, ça veut dire que Jake et moi on peut de nouveau être intime ? »

**Carlisle laissa échapper un rire, tout comme Rosalie devant mon impatience.**

« Oui Leah, vous pouvez de nouveau être intime. » répondit Carlisle.

« Super ! Rose ? » appelai-je.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de garder Sarah ce soir jusqu'à demain matin ? » demandai-je en souriant.

**Elle me regarda suspicieusement et en voyant le regard que je lui lançais elle me dit :**

« Bien sûr Leah ! Je m'occuperai d'elle pendant que Jake et toi rattrapaient les derniers mois d'abstinences. » ria-t-elle.

**On éclata tous de rire puis Carlisle examina ma princesse. Elle avait encore prit du poids et grandit de deux centimètres. Wow ! Carlisle nous libéra puis Rose reçut un appel d'Alice lui disant de venir directement à la villa car elle était passée chez moi prendre des affaires pour Sarah. C'était prévisible. Nous partions donc en direction de la villa et je restais avec eux jusqu'à dix-sept heures environs. Jake serait de retour dans moins d'une heure et il fallait que je me prépare. Mon bébé était dans mes bras et venait de s'endormir mais j'avais du mal à la quitter. Pourtant, il le fallait car je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit là ce soir parce que ça allait chauffer dans ma maison, et ce n'était pas une place pour un bébé. Une larme coula sur ma joue et j'embrassais le front de ma petite fille. Je sentis une vague de calme m'atteindre et je remerciais Jasper, qui me sourit. **

« Je vais bien m'occuper d'elle, Leah. » me rassura Rosalie.

« Je sais Rose, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on t'a choisi comme marraine avec Jake. C'est juste que, c'est la première fois que je resterai loin d'elle. » expliquai-je.

« T'en fais pas ma belle, tout ira bien et puis, Jake et toi avaient bien besoin d'une soirée entre vous. Nous au moins, on n'a pas besoin de dormir. » dit Rosalie.

**J'acquiesçai et me résignais à passer mon bébé à Rosalie. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et je suivis Alice dans sa Porsche. **

**Arrivée devant chez moi, le pick-up de Jake était garé devant. Alice me dit qu'il venait d'entrer dans la douche et je me dépêchais de sortir. J'entrais chez moi sans faire de bruit, verrouilla la porte et me dirigea dans la salle de bain pour rejoindre mon homme. J'aperçu ses formes musclés et floues à travers la vitre de la douche et je sentis mon désir pour lui augmenter. Je me déshabillais en silence et le rejoignis sous le jet d'eau.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**Il était dix-sept heures trente, et je venais d'arriver chez moi. Je rentrais mais je ne vis ni Leah ni ma fille. Elles devaient être chez les Cullen je pense. Bon, j'allais d'abord prendre une douche et je l'appellerai après. J'entrais dans la douche et fis couler l'eau sur mon corps, ce qui me détendit immédiatement. J'avais eu une rude journée aujourd'hui au garage et j'avais travaillé sans relâche. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, être avec les deux femmes de ma vie et me relaxer. **

**Je fus sorti de mes pensées par deux bras qui s'enroulaient autour de moi et les mains se posèrent directement sur mon ventre. Des lèvres se posèrent entre mes épaules et je reconnu le touché de Leah. Je me retournais et mes yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de ma compagne. Je l'attirais sous le jet d'eau et frottais mon nez contre le sien pendant que ses mains se posèrent derrière ma nuque. Je la collais un peu plus à moi et elle m'embrassa avidement. Je lui rendis le baiser avec plus de fougue quand je me souvins qu'elle avait eu rendez-vous avec Carlisle. Je me détachais de ses lèvres et lui demanda, tout essoufflé :**

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? »

« Bien, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça pour le moment. Carlisle m'a donné son feu vert donc Sarah est sous la garde de sa marraine et la maison est rien que pour nous ce soir. » m'avoua-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Humm, ça veut dire que je peux te faire l'amour dans tous les recoins de la maison ? » demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

« Tout à fait mon amour, à l'exception de la chambre de la petite puce évidement. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Evidement. »

**Sur ce, je m'emparais de ses lèvres et j'enfonçais ma langue dans sa bouche en grognant. Mon Dieu que c'était bon de se laisser aller. Je me sentis durcir sous l'influence des baisers et des caresses donc je posais mes mains sur les fesses de Leah et la soulevais. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et je la pénétrais lentement. Une fois entièrement en elle, un râle de plaisir sortit de nos lèvres. **

« C'est bon de te sentir de nouveau en moi, mon amour. » soupira mon ange.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas fait l'amour. Je vais te faire hurler ma beauté. » lui souriais-je.

« Oh oui Jake, fais-moi crier ! »

**Et elle commença à bouger lentement. Je maintenais ses pressions mais ce n'était pas assez. J'arrêtais le jet d'eau et nous fit sortir de la douche.**

« Jake mais…ne t'arrêtes pas…je… »

**Je ne la laissais pas finir car je l'assis sur le lit de notre chambre. Elle était tellement ailleurs qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée que nous étions dans notre chambre. Je la forçais à s'allonger sur le dos et je commençais à faire de long va et viens en elle.**

« Aaaahhhh…Jake…huuuummm…prends-moi…plus fort. » gémit-elle.

**Je ne pus qu'acquiescer à sa demande et amplifier mes mouvements. Elle se releva légèrement et encercla ses jambes autour de ma taille ce qui me rapprocha d'elle et mes pénétrations se firent plus brutales.**

« JAAAKE…PLUS…FOOORRRT…JE VAIS…HUUUMMM… » hurla-t-elle en gémissant.

« Viens pour moi Leah. Jouis pour moi ma louve adorée. » lui sommai-je en grognant.

**Après une dernière pénétration vive, elle hurla mon prénom en se laissant submerger par le plaisir. Nous nous écroulions sur le lit qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'être trempé à cause de notre chaleur corporelle et nous tentions de récupérer notre souffle. Ses jambes étaient toujours autour de ma taille et moi j'étais allongé sur elle, ma tête dans son cou et j'inhalais son odeur fruitée. Je nous plaçais au milieu du lit, sa tête se posa sur les coussins et j'entrepris de dévorer son cou de baisers.**

« Hum, Jake, t'es toujours aussi doué mon amour. » soupira-t-elle.

« T'es sincère ma chérie ? » demandai-je en poursuivant mes caresses.

« Oui, hum, encore mon amour. Prends-moi encore Jake ! » me supplia-t-elle.

**Comment dire non à une femme pareille ? Je n'en aie aucune idée. Je fis donc ce qu'elle me dit et repris mes mouvements. Je pris sa bouche pour un baiser des plus torrides pendant que mes pénétrations se firent plus lentes ce qui semblait frustrer ma fiancée mais j'accentuais mon mouvement d'un violent coup de rein, la faisant gémir. Je ne pus que sourire contre ses lèvres. **

**L'orgasme nous frappa en même temps mais je nous fis basculer de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur moi. Elle me sourit puis passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Bon Dieu que j'aime quand elle fait ça, et elle le sait très bien. Nous fîmes l'amour une troisième fois puis lorsque notre jouissance arriva à son apogée, Leah se laissa tomber sur moi de tout son poids en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Plus de cinq mois sans faire l'amour, forcément quand on peut de nouveau se faire du bien l'un l'autre, on ne regarde pas le nombre de fois où on le fait. Je posais mes mains sur son dos et y fis glisser mes doigts le long de celui-ci. Elle frissonna de plaisir et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Elle planta son regard dans le mien, caressa mon visage et me dit :**

« Je t'aime ! »

**Elle avait mit tellement d'amour dans ce _« Je t'aime »_ que je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle m'embrassa tendrement et je pus ressentir pleinement tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. On continuait de s'embrasser pendant je ne sais combien de minute quand elle retira ses lèvres des miennes. Je lui fis mes yeux de petits chiots pour qu'elle reprenne son baiser. J'aime ses baisers, ses caresses et j'aime par-dessus tout faire l'amour avec elle. **

« On devient gourmand Mr Black ? » demanda-t-elle, amusé par ma réaction.

« Toujours quand il s'agit d'embrasser ma fiancée. » répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

**Je lui fis mon fameux sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant et je savais qu'elle ne me résisterait pas longtemps. Bingo ! Elle fondit aussitôt sur ma bouche et m'embrassa encore plus affamée. Yes ! J'avais encore gagné. Elle ne résistait jamais lorsque je lui souriais comme ça. Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, elle me regarda et me lança un regard qui me fit éclater de rire. Elle n'était pas du tout contente de la façon dont je m'y étais pris pour qu'elle m'embrasse.**

« T'es vraiment qu'un manipulateur Jacob Black ! » me réprimanda-t-elle.

**Ça n'eut pour seul effet de me faire rire encore plus. Elle me donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule mais je ris encore plus. Madame sembla se vexer car elle commença à se retirer de moi mais je lui attrapais les bras et la ramena vers moi et la tenait fermement.**

« Lâche-moi Jacob. » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Non ! » contestai-je.

« Jacob, si tu ne me lâches ça va mal aller pour toi. » grogna-t-elle.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher ? » demandai-je.

« Tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant une semaine. » me menaça-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? Et moi qui pensais te faire l'amour pendant des heures sur ce canapé, je me suis trompé. »

**Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je la senti baisser les armes après ma réplique. **

« Tu triches, ce n'est pas juste. » bouda-t-elle.

« Désolé chérie, mais qui est venu me chauffer sous la douche en me disant que je pouvais lui faire l'amour partout dans la maison ? Alors moi tu vois… » mais je fus coupé par ses lèvres.

**Bon sang que j'aime cette femme. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus vorace mais un drôle de bruit nous coupa dans notre étreinte. Oops ! Mon estomac se mit à gargouiller d'une telle force que j'aurais cru qu'un orage allait éclater. Leah éclata de rire et je ne pu que la suivre.**

« Il est quelle heure ? » demandai-je en souriant.

**Elle regarda en direction de la table de nuit qui était à ma droite.**

« Vingt heures. Tu es ponctuel mon chéri. » ria-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu ? On ne se refait pas. » dis-je en capturant ses lèvres.

« Hum…Jake…si…on…allait…manger…un…morceau…et…après…hum…tu…me…refais…l'amour… » me dit-elle entre deux baisers.

**Je l'avais embrassé à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, la rendant encore plus désireuse de mes lèvres car elle prit le relais et enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche. Je ne m'y opposai pas bien au contraire, mais mon estomac nous rappela à l'ordre. Elle se leva à contrecœur et se retira de moi. Elle enfila un de mes boxers et passa une de mes chemises sur elle. J'en avais profité pour mettre le boxer qu'elle m'avait lancé et après l'avoir mis, je me dirigeais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. **

« Tu sais que t'es à croquer dans mes fringues ? » la taquinai-je.

« J'adore mettre tes vêtements. Y a ton odeur partout ! » susurra-t-elle.

**Je me contentai de sourire et je l'embrassais tendrement. Elle mit fin au baiser et m'entraina hors de la chambre en riant. **

**Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle lâcha ma main pour se diriger vers le réfrigérateur et je lui claquais les fesses. Elle me regarda en souriant puis ouvrit le frigo et sortit les restes de midi. Elle avait fait un énorme plat de pâtes à la bolognaise et j'en avais déjà l'eau à la bouche. Elle me remplit une assiette bien pleine et la fit chauffer au micro-onde, puis la sienne. Hum, c'est délicieux. J'avais fini le plat à moi seul sous le regard amusé de Leah. J'étais plein. Elle cuisinait vraiment très bien. Je voulais l'aider à ranger la cuisine mais elle m'ordonna d'aller me détendre sur le canapé. J'abdiquais et j'allais dans le salon et allumais la télé. **

**Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant ce soir, même si je sais que Leah ne me laisserait pas regarder quoi que ce soit. Je m'arrêtais sur une chaîne cinéma où il passait _The Dark Knight_. J'avais vu ce film des dizaines de fois mais bon, en attendant que Leah vienne me rejoindre je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je fus sorti du film par une main qui caressait mes cheveux et je vis Leah s'asseoir sur moi. Ça devenait beaucoup plus intéressant d'un coup. J'éteignis la télé et me focalisais sur ma Leah.**

« Quelque chose d'intéressant à la télé ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle en défaisant lentement les boutons de la chemise qu'elle portait.

« Oui, et il est interdit au moins de dix-huit ans. » avouai-je en suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

« Hum, je vois. »

**Elle détacha le dernier bouton puis fit glisser la chemise lentement le long de son corps. Je me sentis durcir sur le champ et ma tortionnaire le sentit car un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La chemise avait désertée du corps de Leah et je pouvais profiter pleinement de la vue. Je ne m'attardais pas une minute de plus et entrepris de dévorer sa poitrine. Leah se cambra sous mes baisers et pendant que ma bouche titillait son sein gauche, ma main malaxait l'autre sein et vice-versa. Ses mains se crispèrent dans mes cheveux et elle me dit :**

« Jacob…fais…moi…l'amour ! »

**Je l'allongeais sur le canapé et je nous débarrassais des vêtements qui nous gênés. Je la pénétrais sans ménagement et elle laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Au lieu de passer ses deux jambes autour de ma taille comme elle le faisait tout le temps, elle y enroula seulement sa jambe droite et posa sa jambe gauche sur mon épaule. Je la regardais comme pour lui demander _pourquoi,_ mais elle me dit d'une façon très autoritaire :**

« Arrêtes de te poser des questions et prends-moi sur le champ, et t'as le droit de me mettre dans la position que tu veux. »

**Hum, elle était d'humeur coquine et ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Mes mouvements se firent brutales, tellement brutales que les lattes du canapé commencèrent à craquer et lorsque l'orgasme vint, Leah avait ses deux jambes sur mes épaules et le canapé vacilla.**

« On ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs avant qu'on le casse ! » proposai-je et elle accepta.

**Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit je lui fis l'amour dans tous les recoins de la maison. La table du salon, celle de la cuisine, et je n'ai même pas pu attendre d'arriver dans notre chambre que j'avais stoppé en plein milieu des escaliers et l'avais plaqué contre le mur, puis la porte de notre chambre et nous avions terminé dans le lit. Wow ! C'était vraiment intense. Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à me lever demain tellement j'étais épuisé. On s'endormit vers les coups de minuit. Demain allait être une journée chargée pour moi au boulot et il fallait que je me repose parce que Leah m'a vraiment tué ce soir, mais je ne vais tout de même pas m'en plaindre.**

_**Point de vue de Leah :**_

**Je me réveillais contre un torse musclé et chaud. J'ouvris les yeux et relevais la tête. Jake me dévorait du regard et les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Je lui souris et portais ma main gauche à son visage. Je caressais sa joue mais il attrapa ma main et déposa ses lèvres sur ma bague de fiançailles. Je m'accrochais à lui et enfoui ma tête dans son cou.**

« On ferait mieux de se lever car je vais devoir t'emmener chez les Cullen pour que tu puisses récupérer la puce. Et puis elle me manque. Un bisou express de son papa avant que je parte travailler, ça me mettra de bonne humeur encore plus. » me dit-il.

« D'accord. On va prendre une douche ? » demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

**Il me fit un sourire provocateur qui voulait tout dire : ça allait être encore ma fête. Effectivement, ce fut ma fête. Il m'avait fait de ses choses, hum. Je ne dirai rien car je n'ai pas envie d'être vulgaire. On prit un rapide petit déjeuner puis nous partions chez les Cullen afin que je puisse récupérer mon bout de chou. Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions devant la villa et à peine devant la porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Esmé. Elle nous fit entrer et nous vîmes notre fille dans les bras de Jasper, endormit.**

« Où est Rosalie ? » demanda Jake.

« Elle est allée chercher les affaires de Sarah.. » répondit Jasper en mettant Sarah dans les bras de Jake.

**Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit lorsqu'elle vit son père.**

« Bonjour ma princesse ! T'as été sage avec les Cullen j'espère ? » dit-il d'une voix douce.

**Pour toute réponse, elle se mit à rire. Rosalie arriva avec les affaires de Sarah et avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Elle vint m'enlacer fortement.**

« Merci, merci, merci. Elle a été adorable, elle n'a pleuré qu'une seule fois et elle ne s'est pratiquement pas réveillée de la nuit. » me dit-elle.

**Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire devant son enthousiasme. Il n'y a pas de doute, on a fait un super choix de marraine. Rosalie me relâcha puis Jake me donna la petite qui se mit à pleurer aussitôt, mais elle se calma lorsque je la pris dans mes bras. Je la réconfortais puis Jake vint lui faire un bisou sur la joue et lui dit doucement :**

« Ne t'en fais pas ma puce, je reviendrai ce soir. C'est promit mais tu vas devoir rester sage avec maman. »

**Elle sourit puis Jake m'embrassa tendrement et il remercia les Cullen d'avoir garder Sarah. Je décidais de rester un peu avec eux puis après qu'Esmé m'ait obligé à manger quelque chose avant de partir, je demandais à Rose de m'emmener au restaurant de Kim. **

**Arrivée à destination, Rosalie me fit promettre de l'appeler si j'avais encore besoin d'intimité avec Jake, ce que je fis. Je descendis de la voiture et mis Sarah dans sa poussette que Rosalie avait déjà ouverte, et après un dernier au revoir, j'entrais dans le restaurant et mes amies vinrent m'enlacer et dire bonjour à ma princesse. Elles me firent asseoir à une table et je restais là toute l'après-midi et discutais avec ma cousine, qui était arrivée une demi-heure après moi. **

**Vers dix-sept heures, je rentrais tranquillement chez moi avec Sarah, paisiblement endormit dans sa poussette et protégée du froid. Je vis Paul et Jared en chemin, qui étaient rentrés de l'école de police, et Rachel arriva dans la minute qui suivit. Je restais à papoter un peu avec eux et je vis Paul regarder sa nièce en soupirant. Il serait bientôt père lui aussi et je sais qu'il avait hâte. Je vis le pick-up de Jake arriver donc je laissais les autres et rejoignis mon fiancé. **

**Arrivée devant chez moi, Jake nous attendait et un sourire énorme se dessina sur son visage. Je lui fis signe de ne rien dire car Sarah dormait donc on entrait sans faire de bruit chez nous puis Jake rangea la poussette pendant que je montais Sarah dans sa chambre et la plaçait dans son berceau. Elle resta endormit et je la regardais en prenant soin de demeurer silencieuse. Je sentis une paire de bras m'encercler et des lèvres se poser sur ma joue. Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte puis, après s'être assurer que notre fille dormait toujours, nous descendîmes à la cuisine et on prépara le repas ensemble. Nous mangions dans le calme puis à la fin du repas, Sarah se mit à pleurer. **

**C'était l'heure de son biberon. Jake monta à notre fille pendant que je préparais son biberon de lait. Une fois prêt, je rejoignis les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et je vis Jake assit dans le rocking-chair de la chambre à Sarah. Je lui passais le biberon et il lui donna, ce qui la calma sur le champ. Je déposais un baiser sur le front de ma fille et un sur les douces lèvres de Jacob puis redescendis dans la cuisine afin de finir de nettoyer. Une fois fait, je vérifiais que tout était verrouillé et monta retrouver Jake. Elle venait à peine de faire son rot et je dis à Jake de me la passer et lui ordonna :**

« Va vite prendre une douche et attends-moi dans la chambre. »

**Il fit ce je lui dis et moi, j'entrepris de faire dormir mon bébé. Une fois qu'elle s'était endormit, je la mis dans son berceau et rejoignis mon bel étalon. Je sortis de la chambre et il sortit à ce moment même de la salle de bain avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de la taille, réveillant ainsi mon désir pour lui. Il ne vit pas que j'étais là à l'observer car il rentra dans notre chambre donc je le suivi et je tombais nez à nez avec ses belles fesses bien ferme. Et merde, il met un boxer. Tant pis, je me contenterai de lui caresser ses belles petites fesses que j'aime tant. **

**Soudain, je sentis des lèvres sur moi et je me suis mise à sourire. Il relâcha mes lèvres et me dit :**

« Au lit, espèce de dévergondée. »

**Je ris et pendant que monsieur se mit sous la couette, je pris le soin de mettre ma nuisette mais je décidais de titiller un peu Jacob. Je me déshabillais doucement, en prenant soin de bien m'attarder lorsque j'enlevais mon soutien-gorge et j'enfilais ma nuisette noire. Je me retournais et vis que Jacob ne m'avait pas lâché du regard. Je souris, fière de moi et le rejoignis sous la couette. Il m'encercla aussitôt de ses grands bras et on s'endormit sagement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**


	46. Anniversaire & imprégnation

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Bonne lecture, le prochain chapitre sera consacré au tout nouveau couple de l'histoire !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'EMBRY :<strong>_

**Octobre 2007, Seattle.**

**J'étais en train de ranger les équipements avec le gérant du complexe sportif dans lequel je travaillais depuis plus d'un mois, et je me mis à penser aux deux derniers mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Angela et moi vivions ensemble maintenant, et contrairement à ce que pense les gens de notre entourage, nous étions parfaitement heureux. On s'envoyait des textos toutes les dix minutes, et on s'appelait si nos pauses tombaient en même temps. On déjeunait ensemble le midi puis nous nous retrouvions le soir dans l'appartement que nous avait prêté Rosalie. Elle était venue nous voir deux jours après le mariage de Paul et Rachel et je m'en rappelle encore comme si c'était hier.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Embry et Angela étaient tranquillement installés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon des Call en train de regarder la télé, et s'embrasser par la même occasion. Angela passait toutes ses vacances chez Embry jusqu'à la reprise des cours où elle devra repartir à Seattle mais cette fois avec son beau Quileute. Le film commençait à ennuyer Embry donc il attira l'attention de sa belle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et Angela fut complètement réceptive. Les baisers s'intensifièrent quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les interrompant.**_

_« Tu m'as pas dit que tes parents passaient le week-end à Seattle ? » demanda Angela à bout de souffle._

_« Oui mais, si c'était eux ils n'auraient pas frappés. » répondit Embry en s'écartant à regret d'Angela._

_**Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il eut la surprise de trouver Emmett et Rosalie.**_

_« Salut vous deux ! Entrez ! » _

_**Il se poussa pour les laisser entrer et une fois que les formalités furent terminées, Embry ne put s'empêcher de demander :**_

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ? »_

_**Rosalie et Emmett se contentaient de sourire et Rose tendit un trousseau de clé à Angela. Elle les prit sans savoir quoi en faire.**_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Angela._

_« Ce sont les clés de notre appartement à Seattle. Il est à vous le temps qu'Angela finisse l'université. » répondit Emmett._

_« Quoi ? »_

_**Embry et Angela avaient parlés en même temps.**_

_« Mais, mais j'ai déjà un studio je… » mais Emmett la coupa._

_« On est allé voir tes parents et le studio est libre. Toutes tes affaires qui s'y trouvaient sont déjà dans l'appartement. Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous y installer. »_

_« Quoi mais, on ne pourra pas on fera comment pour payer le… » bégaya Angela mais cette fois c'est Rosalie qui la coupa._

_« Il n'y aura rien à payer. L'appartement est à nous et on ne vous demande rien du tout, on se chargera des frais. »_

_« Embry, je t'ai trouvé un boulot dans un complexe sportif près de la fac. Je connais le patron et je lui ai parlé de toi. Tu commences le 1er Septembre. » dit Emmett._

_**Embry ne savait plus quoi dire et Angela se contentait de pleurer silencieusement. Rosalie vint l'enlacer et Embry remercia Emmett. Les deux Cullen laissèrent Embry et Angie seuls et nos deux tourtereaux ne se quittèrent pas de la soirée.**_

_**Fin du flash-back **_

_**POINT DE VUE D'EMBRY :**_

**Mon patron me sortit de ma rêverie.**

« Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » m'excusai-je.

« J'ai vu ça. Sans vouloir être indiscret, tu pensais à ta belle c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Ouais, je pensais à elle. » répondis-je en souriant alors que je finissais de ranger les gants de boxes.

« Tu fais quoi ce week-end Embry ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« On passe le week-end à La Push et on va fêter son anniversaire mais elle n'est pas au courant qu'il y aura une fête. » expliquai-je.

« Je vois. Bon, tu peux rentrer, je fermerai tout. » me dit-il.

**J'acquiesçai puis pris mes affaires dans mon casier et je rentrais retrouver ma fiancée. Arrivée à l'appartement, j'avais à peine ouvert la porte que la voix d'Angela résonnait jusqu'à l'entrée. Je suivais les effluves de sa voix et je la trouvais dans le salon, son portable à l'oreille.**

« Non, je ne peux pas la prendre avec moi. Et où je la mets moi d'abord, je ne rentre pas chez mes parents. »

« … »

« Mais je ne peux pas, je passe tout le week-end chez les parents de mon fiancé. »

« … »

« Ah ouais, et je fais quoi moi après ? Je joue la baby-sitter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de la ramener chez mes parents ? »

« … »

« Il est hors de question que j'impose Stacy aux parents d'Embry. »

« … »

« Comment ça je n'ai pas le choix ? Attends Haley ne raccroche pas. »

**Apparemment son interlocuteur avait raccroché.**

« Oh la garce, je le crois pas. » jura-t-elle.

**Ce qu'elle était belle quand elle se mettait en colère. Elle jeta son portable sans ménagement sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Je la vis trembler, alors je m'avançais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle sursauta un peu mais se reprit en me reconnaissant, et elle se laissa aller contre moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.**

« Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. » se détendit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. Toi, tu m'as l'air en colère. Qui est Stacy et qui as-tu traitée de garce ? » demandai-je en souriant.

« Stacy c'est ma cousine de seize ans qui, soit dit en passant est une vraie plaie et celle que j'ai traité de garce c'est sa sœur de dix-neuf ans. » soupira-t-elle.

« Hey, regarde-moi ! » lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

**Je l'embrassais tendrement et elle se détendit sur le champ.**

« Détendue ? » demandai-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

« Beaucoup mais avant il faut que je parle à mes parents de la venue de Stacy. Je refuse qu'elle me gâche mon week-end. Ça fait deux mois qu'on n'a pas vu les autres et il n'est pas question que je me la trimballe pendant trois jours. » dit-elle.

« D'accord, mais pour l'instant tu as besoin de te détendre, mon amour. » lui sommai-je.

« Désolé mais rien que le fait de penser que cette plaie ambulante va devoir me coller aux basques pendant trois jours me rend folle, et il n'y à rien qui puisse m'empêcher de penser à autre chose tu vois! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Moi je connais un moyen qui t'aiderai à te détendre. » lui souriais-je.

**Elle me regarda dans les yeux, essayant de savoir de quoi je voulais parler puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle avait comprit. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre que je la mis sur mes épaules et je partis dans notre chambre en courant.**

« EMBRY REPOSES MOI PAR TERRE ! » cria-t-elle à moitié morte de rire.

**Je la déposais sur le lit et je l'embrassais de toutes mes forces. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec autant de passion que moi, et très vite nos vêtements furent de l'histoire ancienne. Je lui fis l'amour tendrement, lui faisant oublier le fait que sa cousine serait avec nous tout le week-end. **

**Après l'amour, elle était calée contre mon torse, pendant que mes doigts caressèrent son dos.**

« Merci, je vais beaucoup mieux. » soupira-t-elle.

« Je savais que ça te plairait. » dis-je sur le même ton.

**On resta encore un peu dans notre lit quand mon estomac sonna l'alarme, faisant rire ma chérie. On s'habilla rapidement, c'est-à-dire moi d'un boxer et elle d'un de mes caleçon et mon pull du travail, et on partit manger.**

_**Une semaine plus tard !**_

**La semaine était passée à une vitesse affolante, et Angela n'en était que plus stressée. J'avais terminé le travail plus tôt que prévu donc j'étais en ce moment même adossé contre la voiture d'Angela, attendant qu'elle arrive. Les élèves sortirent du campus en masse et la gente féminine n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder mais je n'en avais cure. Je cherchais Angela des yeux et je la vis arriver avec deux filles. Elle leur dit au revoir et me sauta au cou en m'embrassant. Je souris contre ses lèvres puis, sous le regard jaloux des autres filles, on monta dans sa voiture et elle nous conduisit chez nous afin que nous récupérions nos sacs pour le week-end. **

**Une fois les sacs dans le coffre, Angela partit à contrecœur en direction de chez sa cousine et une fois à destination, lorsqu'elle vit ses deux cousines ainsi que sa tante nous attendre devant la maison, qui était assez grande, elle prit sur elle et sortit de la voiture. Je la suivis et aussitôt l'aînée des filles riva son regard sur moi, et Angela démarra au quart de tour :**

« Haley, lèves tes yeux d'Embry ! »

« Quoi, on ne partage pas Angie ? » souri cette dernière.

« Non, je ne partage pas l'homme avec qui je vais me marier alors la ferme. » s'énerva Angie puis elle se tourna vers la plus jeune. « Quant à toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à me pourrir mon week-end. Je te dépose chez mes parents et puis après tu te débrouilles avec eux. Moi, je passerai tout mon temps libre à La Push. »

« Mais Angie… » couina la jeune fille.

« Y a pas d'Angie qui tienne. Monte dans la voiture et plus vite que ça. »

**Elle soupira puis prit son sac et monta dans la voiture. Je saluai poliment la tante d'Angela puis repris ma place, mais Angela me donna les clés et me demanda de conduire car elle était épuisée. J'acquiesçai et une fois les aux revoir terminés, on partit direction La Push. **

**Plus de deux heures de route après, j'étais garé devant chez les parents d'Angela et j'attendais tranquillement dans la voiture que ma moitié veuille bien revenir pour qu'on puisse rentrer chez mes parents. Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit de chez elle, en colère visiblement. Aïe ! Ça a bardé on dirait. Elle remonta dans la voiture en claquant la porte assez forte et devant son air contrarié, il était préférable de ne rien dire. Et oui après un an et demi de vie de couple je la connaissais par cœur. Je redémarrai la voiture et une fois arrivé chez mes parents, nous descendions en silence de la voiture et après un bref _« bonjour »_ à mes parents, qui avaient compris qu'Angela n'était pas bien, nous montions déposer nos affaires dans ma chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de tout son corps en soupirant. Je m'allongeai sur elle, et elle me sourit tristement.**

« Est-ce que ça va mon cœur ? » demandai-je.

« Non, je vais être obligé d'emmener Stacy avec moi demain et dimanche toute la journée. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Ils veulent bien la garder ce soir mais après… » dit-elle en sanglotant.

« Mon amour calme-toi on va trouver une solution, d'accord ? Y a toujours une solution. » la rassurai-je.

**Elle acquiesça mais les larmes coulaient toujours sur son beau visage. Je nous fis rouler de façon à ce qu'on soit tous les deux allongés sur le lit et elle se cala un peu plus contre moi. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière et je savais qu'elle s'était endormit. Ma mère entra dans ma chambre et elle ressortit aussitôt en voyant Angela dormir. Oops ! Demain on fête l'anniversaire d'Angie chez les Cullen et on devra emmener Stacy. Il faut que je prévienne Alice. Au moment où j'allais l'appeler, mon portable vibra dans ma poche donc je le pris et vis un texto. Je le lis et souris.**

_**« Ce n'est pas un soucie pour la cousine d'Angie t'inquiètes. Et puis, on va bien se marrer vous verrez. Kiss, Lily. »**_

**Ah là là, cette Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elle ? Mon ventre se mit à grogner, signe que j'avais une faim de loup, et Angela eut un petit rire.**

« T'es réveillée depuis longtemps ? » demandai-je.

« Je dormais pas vraiment. Bon, allons nourrir ton estomac. Y a des fois où je me dis que tu aimes la nourriture plus que moi. » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Elle se releva et m'attira à l'extérieur de la chambre. Mes parents étaient déjà à table et nous nous joignions à eux. **

**Tombant de fatigue, Angela monta dans la chambre directement après le repas et je la suivis. Elle se changea rapidement et s'endormit dans mes bras. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et sauta par ma fenêtre. Je courrais dans les bois et laissa ma seconde nature prendre le dessus et explosais dans ma forme de loup. Les pensées de mes frères m'assaillirent aussitôt.**

_« Embry, enfin il est de retour ! » _

**Ça, c'était Quil.**

_« Il était temps que tu reviennes au bercail. J'espère qu'Angela ne te fatigue pas trop le soir ? » _

**Paul et sa délicatesse légendaire. Comme ça m'avait manqué.**

_« Oh, arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir/ » dit-il en riant._

_« Vous m'avez manqué les mecs. Ça fait du bien de revenir. » avouai-je._

_« Tu nous as manqué aussi mon pote. Comment va Angela ? » demanda Jared._

_« Bien, elle dort. Ce week-end va être dur pour elle. » expliquai-je._

_« Pourquoi ? » _

**Ils avaient parlés tous les trois en même temps. Je leur montrais donc la conversation qu'elle a eue au téléphone avec sa cousine en début de semaine, puis son altercation avec elle il y a quelques heures à Seattle et le problème que posait sa cousine pour elle.**

_« Wow, j'ai jamais vu Angela en colère et encore moins dire des gros mots. » s'étonna Jared._

_« Elle gère ta fiancée mec. » pouffa Paul._

_« Je vais essayer de ne pas la mettre en colère. » dit Quil._

_« Bon, vous êtes prêts pour demain ? » demandai-je._

_« On est au point. Kim et Claire viennent de finir le gâteau, qui est énorme soit dit en passant. Le repas sera préparé demain par Esmé, Alice s'est chargé de la déco enfin bref, tout sera prêt. Il n'y aura plus qu'à ce que tu rappliques avec Angie et sa cousine apparemment. » termina Paul._

_« Merci les mecs. Bon, je vais rentrer. A demain les gars. » les saluai-je._

**Je repartis chez moi et repris ma forme humaine. Je grimpais à ma fenêtre, tout nu bien évidement, passa un boxer, ferma la fenêtre et me glissa sous la couette. Angela vint aussitôt se coller contre moi et je m'endormis dans son étreinte.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

**Je me réveillais comme tous les matins dans des bras chauds et musclés, à la seule différence que nous n'étions pas à Seattle mais à La Push. J'ouvris les yeux lentement et une fois ma vue adaptée à la pénombre de la chambre, je regardais mon radiateur personnel et je le vis profondément endormis. Je savais qu'il était sorti se dégourdir les pattes hier soir donc je le laissais se reposer et me levais pour prendre une bonne douche. Les parents d'Embry n'étaient pas là car ils ont dû partir très tôt pour le travail d'après ce que j'ai compris hier soir. Je fis couler l'eau chaude et me détendis mais je savais que ce serai de courte durée car j'allais devoir me trainer le pot de colle jusqu'à demain soir. Je décidais d'oublier ça et entrepris de finir ma douche salvatrice. **

**Une fois habillée d'un jean noir, d'un pull moulant beige et d'une paire de bottes en daim marron, et après avoir sécher mes cheveux et les avoir redressés en une queue de cheval dont quelques mèches s'échappaient, je descendis préparer le petit déjeuner pour mon loup. Je préparais donc des pancakes, du bacon grillé, des œufs brouillés sortis le jus d'orange frais du frigo et toutes sortes de choses. Je finissais de faire cuire les derniers morceaux de bacon quand je sentis deux bras m'entourer. **

« Hum, ça sent bon mon amour. » me murmura mon fiancé.

« Merci, tu as faim ? » demandai-je même si je me doutais déjà de sa réponse.

« Ce n'est pas une question à poser ma chérie. » rit-il doucement puis je sentis son nez caresser mon oreille. « Bon anniversaire mon amour. »

« Tu t'en souviens ! » dis-je tout bas en me mordant la lèvre.

**J'éteignis la gazinière et déposa les derniers morceaux de bacon dans une assiette et Embry m'obligea à le regarder. Je me perdis dans son regard qui me fixait sérieusement.**

« Comment pourrai-je oublier ton anniversaire Angela ? Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

**Je m'emparais de ses lèvres aussitôt et il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir donc on s'écarta et je fichais mon visage dans son cou en susurrant :**

« Je t'aime Embry. »

**Il me murmura un _« moi aussi »_ puis on déjeuna tranquillement, ce qui me donna l'occasion de détailler un peu plus sa tenue. Il portait un jean délavé avec des trous au niveau des genoux, un t-shirt gris qui moulait parfaitement ses pectoraux et des Nike noirs et grises que lui avait offert Emmett pour ses dix-neuf ans le mois dernier.**

« T'as fini l'inventaire ma chérie ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

« J'aurai fini une fois que je t'aurai vu de dos. » répondis-je en riant aussi.

**On finit de déjeuner en silence puis je reçu un appel de ma mère me disant de venir chercher Stacy. J'abdiquais et une fois que je raccrochais, je soupirai. Au lieu de passer mon anniversaire tranquille dans les bras d'Embry, je vais devoir jouer les nounous. J'aidai Embry à ranger la cuisine puis après avoir pris mon sac à main et mes clés de voiture que je lui passais, on partit chercher la terreur de seize ans. **

**Mes parents me souhaitèrent bon anniversaire et je pris le boulet avec moi. Elle s'assit à l'arrière et je demandais Embry :**

« On fait quoi ? »

« On va voir les Cullen ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vus. » proposa-t-il.

« D'accord. » acceptai-je.

**Je me retournais vers Stacy et l'avertis :**

« Ecoutes moi bien, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi chez eux c'est clair ? »

« Oui maman ! Pfff, c'est bon Angela, pas la peine de me faire la morale je sais bien me comporter quand même. » dit-elle agacée.

« Seulement quand ça t'arrange. Dis-toi qu'à cause de ta sœur je suis obligé de te surveiller pendant mon anniversaire au lieu de le passer tranquillement avec Embry. Alors arrête de faire cette tête et comporte toi correctement avec les Cullen. » lui ordonnai-je.

**Je me réinstallais normalement, mis la ceinture et en route. Embry avait un sourire en coin durant le trajet mais ne dit rien sur mon altercation avec ma cousine. Il prit son temps pour ne pas effrayer cette plaie car mademoiselle n'aimait pas la vitesse et nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen une heure plus tard. Il était onze heures trente. On sonna puis Alice vint nous ouvrir.**

« Angie, je suis contente de te revoir. » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras puis Embry, et elle se présenta à ma cousine. « Salut, je m'appelle Alice, tu dois être Stacy ? »

« Ouais ! » rechigna-t-elle.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel devant son ton désagréable. Si elle est comme ça toute la journée je lui en colle une. Alice nous fit entrer mais Embry mit ses mains devant mes yeux.**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je.

**Il ne me répondit pas, et je marchais à l'aveugle, guidée par Embry. En plus, il avait collé son corps trop près du mien pour que mes hormones ne réagissent pas… Quand on finit par s'arrêter, Embry enleva ses mains et :**

« SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! »

**Dire que j'étais sous le choc était un doux euphémisme. Toute la meute et les Cullen étaient là. Toutes mes amies étaient là… Kim se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.**

« Bon anniversaire Angie. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. » me dit-elle.

« Merci mais, comment, c'est quoi tout ça ? Embry ? »

**Je me retournais vers lui comme pour attendre une réponse mais il se contentait de me sourire.**

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer avec un sourire Embry Call ! » le prévins-je.

« Elle mordrait presque ta chérie Embry. » ria Emmett.

**Je fixais toujours Embry durement mais il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa d'une force que je failli tomber à la renverse. Argh, tous les mêmes ces Quileutes. Les garçons se mirent à siffler et j'entendis Paul dire :**

_« Oh, gardez-en un peu pour plus tard j'ai faim moi. »_

**Je me détachais d'Embry puis tout le monde me souhaita bon anniversaire. Même Carlisle et Esmé étaient là. **

« Angela, tu ne nous présente pas ton amie ? » demanda Esmé.

« Oh euh, c'est ma cousine Stacy. Je joue les nounous. » ironisai-je.

**Elle me lança un regard mauvais, regard que je lui rendis avec plaisir.**

« Oh là les filles, on se calme hein ! » dit Jasper en nous envoyant une bonne dose de calme.

« Et si vous profitiez du temps que je finisse de préparer le repas pour vous retrouver ? » proposa Esmé.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Emmett.

**Je fis signe à ma cousine de se tenir tranquille puis rejoignis mon Quileute qui me serra dans ses bras et m'assis sur ses genoux.**

« Stacy, viens avec nous, ne reste pas dans ton coin. » lui dit Rosalie.

**Elle s'avança à contrecœur et s'assit sur une chaise près de moi. Je remarquais qu'il manquait trois personnes. **

« Où sont les trois petits louveteaux ? » demandai-je.

« Louveteaux ? » répéta ma cousine en arquant un sourcil.

**Tout le monde se raidit mais je répondis :**

« Oui, parce que ce sont les plus jeunes. »

**Embry se détendit le premier, suivit des autres. J'attendais qu'ils me répondent quand leurs voix se firent entendre dans le jardin. Ils entrèrent et quand ils me virent, ils se mirent à crier :**

« ANGELA ! »

**Je me levais pour les serrer dans mes bras, d'abord Seth, puis les jumeaux qui me firent un double câlin. Je retournais m'asseoir sur Embry pendant que les garçons saluèrent tous les autres quand je vis que ma cousine fixait quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis que Seth aussi fixait ma cousine. Je connais ce regard. Le rire étouffé d'Embry dans mon cou confirma mes soupçons. **

« Seth, tu t'es… » mais je ne pu finir ma phrase car Paul et Jared éclatèrent de rire.

**Les filles se retenaient de rire mais les garçons, impossible. Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de contenir notre hilarité tandis que les autres ne se retenaient pas. Brady et Colin se retenaient l'un à l'autre, Paul et Jared étaient carrément affalés par terre et les autres se tenaient les côtes tellement ils riaient.**

« Bienvenue…dans…le…club…des…abrutis…Seth. » dit Paul entre deux rires.

« T'as fais fort mon pote. » ria Quil.

« La cousine d'Angela. » dit Jake plus calmement.

« S-S-Salut ! » bégaya Seth, déclenchant encore plus l'hilarité de Paul

« B-Bo-bon-jour ! » balbutia ma cousine.

**Elle n'était pas mieux que Seth. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi ailleurs lorsqu'Embry s'est imprégné de moi. Carlisle et Esmé débarquèrent en entendant les rires des garçons et Carlisle demanda :**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? »

« Seth…s'est…imprégné ! » ria Jared qui avait sa tête sur les jambes de Kim tellement il riait.

« Le repas est prêt les enfants ! » prévint Esmé.

**Seth détacha ses yeux de ma cousine tandis que les garçons reprirent leurs souffles. On alla à table où un festin nous attendait et Emmett plaça Seth et ma cousine côte à côte. Ils se mirent aussitôt à rougir. Stacy mangea timidement mais quand elle vit les garçons se servir pour la quatrième fois, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la quantité de nourriture qu'ils pouvaient avaler. Avec le temps je m'y étais habitué et elle s'y habituera aussi enfin, seulement si elle accepte la nature de Seth. De toute façon, elle devra si faire car si elle rejette l'imprégnation, ça lui fera mal, tellement mal que ça les tuera à petit feu. **

**A la fin du repas, je pris ma cousine à part et décidais d'avoir une petite conversation avec elle. Avec l'accord de Rosalie, je partis dans une des chambres à l'étage et je m'assis sur le lit, Stacy avec moi.**

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? D'abord, tu m'engueules en me disant de bien me comporter, tu me fais passer pour un fardeau et maintenant tu m'isoles pour me parler ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Oui, pour te parler de Seth ! » dis-je calmement.

**A l'entente du nom de Seth, elle devint plus rouge qu'une tomate.**

« Dis-moi ce que tu ressens en ce moment ? » demandai-je.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas comment le décrire. J'ai, j'ai l'impression, qu'une partie de moi, m'a était arrachée. » répondit-elle, confuse.

« Et, est-ce que tu ressens une forte attraction pour lui ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Oui, comment le sais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Parce que c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois que j'ai vu Embry. Ecoutes Stacy, je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais tu dois savoir quelque chose sur les garçons. Je sais que tu as l'esprit assez ouvert donc, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne prennes pas peur. Dis-toi que celui que tu auras en face de toi est Seth, et que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, et qu'il ne te fera aucun mal. » expliquai-je.

« D'accord ! » dit-elle en hochant la tête.

**Je vais titiller sa curiosité et le fait que c'est une vraie fouine. Elle aimait lire et dévorait chaque livre qui passait entre ses mains.**

« Tu as déjà entendu parler des Quileutes, et de leurs légendes ? » demandai-je.

**Elle se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes puis, elle me dit :**

« Oui, j'ai lu quelque chose sur eux une fois. Je suis tombé sur un livre très ancien qui parlait des légendes indiennes, plus spécialement de La Push, quand j'étais venu un jour en vacances. » répondit-elle.

**Je l'encourageai pour qu'elle continue. **

« Il parlait, d'une vieille légende qui disait, si je me souviens bien, que leurs habitants descendent des loups et qu'ils avaient la capacité de se… Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Elle me regarda et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle avait comprit de quoi je voulais parler.**

« Ne me dis pas que les garçons sont des… » mais je finis sa phrase à sa place car elle n'y parvint pas.

« Des loups-garous ! »

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Et, qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle l'imprégnation mais ça, il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui te l'explique, si t'en as envie bien sûr. » répondis-je.

**Elle fit _« oui »_ de la tête rapidement. Une de plus qui est tombé sous le charme d'un Quileute. Nous descendions dans le salon et quelle ne fut ma surprise en voyant la table du salon avec des paquets dessus. Et je vis Emmett arriver avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat, qu'il posa sur la table avant d'aider Esmé à poser et allumer les bougies. Vingt au total. Rosalie me tira vers la table et me dit :**

« Allez, fais un vœu. »

**J'acquiesçai et fis un vœu dans ma tête. Il était simple et je savais qu'il se réalisera car il ne pourra jamais me quitter. Je soufflais mes bougies et tout le monde applaudit pendant qu'Alice prenait des photos et qu'Esmé me prit dans ses bras. Je remerciais tout le monde et je sentis une paire de bras m'entourer la taille, et une bouche se poser derrière mon oreille. **

« Je t'aime ! » me souffla la voix d'Embry.

« Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime. » dis-je sur le même ton.

« Je sais. »

« Allez Angela, vient ouvrir tes cadeaux ! » dit Claire en sautillant.

**J'entraînais Embry avec moi et je vis du coin de l'œil que Seth avait entraîné Stacy dans le jardin pour discuter. **

**J'ouvris un à un mes cadeaux et à un moment donné, je dû m'asseoir tellement j'étais sous le choc. Les Cullen m'avaient offert le dernier équipement dernier cri pour prendre des photos. Rachel, Kim, Claire, Leah et Emily un magnifique album photo avec pleins de clichés d'Embry et moi, et il y avait encore de la place pour d'autres photos. Sur la couverture, elles ont fait gravées nos prénoms, à la seule différence que ça disait _« Embry & Angela Call ». _Rien que de penser que je serai Madame Embry Call me fit pleurer encore plus car on avait décidé d'attendre que je finisse mes études mais je me disais que l'été prochain était peut être le bon moment. Alice me fit un énorme sourire mais ne fit aucune remarque. **

**Quant aux garçons, ils m'ont offert un pendentif avec deux cœurs entremêlés et on pouvait y voit l'initiale de mon prénom et celle d'Embry. Faut qu'ils arrêtent là car je crois que j'ai épuisé le stock de larmes. Emmett me tendit un paquet en me disant que ça venait d'Italie. Bella m'avait envoyé un cadeau. Je l'ouvris et eut un choc en découvrant un bracelet en cuir avec forgé sur du métal, trois dessins différents et entremêlés. Je reconnaissais le symbole des Quileutes, celui des Cullen pour l'avoir vu sur les colliers de Rose et Alice mais le troisième, je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir. Je réfléchis encore lorsque je me souvenais de l'avoir vu autour du cou de Bella et des Volturi. C'est leur symbole. Je regardais tout le monde, complètement en larmes et Carlisle me dit :**

« Bella nous appelé en nous parlant de son idée et nous lui avons tous donné notre accord. Ce cadeau est de sa part ainsi que des membres de la garde. Ce qui veut dire, Demetri, Jane, Felix, Heidi et Alec. »

**Il me plaça le bracelet autour du poignet droit et m'embrassa le front. Alice me désigna un dernier paquet. Je séchais mes larmes et l'ouvris. C'était une boîte en velours noire et rectangulaire. J'ouvris la boîte et il y avait un magnifique bracelet en argent et je vis une inscription. **

_**« 16.03.2006 : « My heart belongs to you »***_

**Là c'était trop. Je savais que ça venait d'Embry car c'était la date de notre rencontre, c'est-à-dire le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Je me levais et attira mon homme vers moi pour un baiser fougueux. Je ne faisais rarement de démonstration en public comme ça mais là, il m'avait touché. Je relâchais ses lèvres et lui dis tout bas :**

« Je t'aime Embry Call. Je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi Angela si tu savais ! » dit-il sur le même ton.

**Il me serra dans ses bras avec force et je vis tout le monde nous regarder avec le sourire.**

« Merci pour tout. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme famille. » avouai-je.

**Ils se contentèrent de sourire et j'entendis Brady et Colin dirent en même temps :**

_« Oh c'est chaud entre Seth et Stacy ! »_

**J'allais voir de quoi ils parlaient et effectivement, ils avaient raison. Seth était en train de faire une inspection des amygdales de ma cousine et elle le lui rendait bien.**

« Dites vous deux, quand vous aurez fini de vous nettoyer la gorge vous viendrez manger un bout de gâteau d'accord ? » dis-je à leur attention.

**Depuis quand est-ce que je suis aussi audacieuse ?**

« Dis donc mon amour, depuis quand est-ce que tu parles comme ça ? » demanda Embry.

« J'en sais rien mais, y a un début à tout non ? Et puis je crois qu'à force de trainer avec Paul et Emmett j'ai fini par être contaminée. » riais-je.

**Tout le monde ria et Seth et Stacy ne se lâchaient plus de la journée. Stacy avait apprit la véritable nature des Cullen et après avoir eu un peu peur, elle s'était quand même reprit en voyant comment ils agissaient avec nous. Le soir venu, Emmett et Jasper mirent mes cadeaux dans ma voiture, et Esmé proposa de garder Stacy durant le week-end, qui avait accepté lorsqu'elle a su que Seth pouvait dormir chez eux aussi. **

« Pas de bêtise Stacy, je le saurai si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit tu m'entends ? » la menaçai-je.

« C'est pareil pour toi Seth. » dit Leah.

**Ils abdiquèrent tous les deux puis Stacy prit son sac dans mon coffre et rentra avec Seth. Je remerciai encore une fois tout le monde puis je rentrais avec Embry. **

**Il prit mes cadeaux qui avaient été déposés dans un grand sac et le monta dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je verrouillais la porte pendant qu'il posait mes affaires dans un coin de la chambre puis je m'avançais vers lui et passa mes mains sous son t-shirt. Je me mis à caresser son torse et je le senti frissonner sous mes caresses. Je lui retirais son vêtement pendant qu'il fit la même chose avec mon pull. Il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit que je ne portais rien sous mon pull à l'exception d'un soutien-gorge noir. Je détachais mes cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade dans mon dos et j'embrassais mon homme passionnément pendant que ses mains se posèrent dans mon dos et joua avec l'agrafe de mon soutif. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir donc je fis glisser mes lèvres sur son cou jusqu'à son oreille, son point sensible et je lui murmurai :**

« Fais-moi l'amour Embry ! »

**Il grogna et ni une ni deux, il empoigna mes fesses et me souleva. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et il nous allongea sur son lit. Ses mains défirent les boutons de mon jean pendant que ses lèvres parcouraient ma peau. Il nous déshabilla en vitesse, nous plaça sous les draps et il entra en moi sans me lâcher des yeux. Un cri franc s'échappa de ma gorge tandis qu'il commença à bouger en moi doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou quant à mes mains, elles étaient accrochés aux épaules de mon fougueux amant.**

« Embry…humm…je vais…hhhaaannnnn… » haletai-je.

**Il prit mes lèvres sur le champ et ma langue rencontra la sienne pour un ballet sensuel. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille puis je sentis mon orgasme me frapper de plein fouet et Embry se déversa en moi au même instant. Heureusement que je prenais la pilule et qu'on avait plus à se soucier du préservatif ou non. On tenta de reprendre nos respirations mais à chaque fois que nous respirions et étant donné qu'il était toujours en moi, il bougeait involontairement, me donnant encore plus envie de recommencer.**

« Un deuxième round ça te tente ? » demandai-je à bout de souffle.

« J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderai jamais. » soupira-t-il.

**Il captura mes lèvres et le deuxième round commença mais cette fois, j'étais au dessus. Mon Dieu que j'aimais cet homme, et c'était le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie. On ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit mais qu'importe, on fera la grasse matinée le lendemain.**


	47. La douleur de la distance

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Dans le prochain chapitre, on va passer quelques temps en compagnie des Volturi à l'occasion du mariage de Bella et Alec !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE STACY :<strong>_

**Je déteste ma grande sœur. Elle oblige Angela à me garder pour que Madame puisse s'envoyer en l'air avec Justin. Quelle poufiasse ! Le week-end dernier c'était Peter, maintenant c'est Justin et le week-end prochain ce sera qui ? Le Pape ? Argh. Même les parents d'Angela ne peuvent pas me garder ce weekend. Où je vais dormir moi ? On est samedi et je dois suivre ma cousine et son fiancé je ne sais où. Elle me fait une remontrance, me disant de bien me comporter mais je suis tellement énervée contre ma sœur que j'agis comme une garce devant les gens chez qui elle m'emmène. Ils lui ont fait une surprise pour son anniversaire. **

**Moi, j'étais assise sur une chaise à les écouter parler sans vraiment y prêter attention quand trois voix masculines se firent entendre. Ma cousine se leva pour les saluer puis ils saluèrent les autres quand l'un d'eux se retourna vers moi. Wow ! Je fus prise d'un étrange sentiment. C'est comme si plus rien n'existé autour de moi. Il n'y avait que moi et ce gars. Nom d'une banane, c'est un beau gosse… Y en a pas des comme lui à Seattle. Faudrait que je demande à ma mère si je peux l'emmener avec moi parce qu'il est, Whoaw. Ses yeux me fixaient aussi intensément que les miens, et il me salua en bégayant et je fis pareil. **

**Pendant le repas, quelqu'un eu la brillante idée de me mettre à côté de Seth, je crois bien qu'il s'appelle comme ça, je n'avais pas dis un seul mot et lui non plus, trop embarrassée. Je fus cependant sur le popotin en voyant la quantité de nourriture qu'il avalait. **

**Après le repas, ma cousine m'emmena dans une chambre de la maison et elle me parla de lui, et c'est là que j'appris que c'était un loup-garou. Je n'étais pas effrayée, du moins pas tant que je sache ce qu'il compte faire de moi. On redescendit et Angela fut tirée d'un côté pour souffler ses bougies et Seth s'approcha de moi.**

« Salut Stacy euh, tu veux bien qu'on parle une seconde, en privé ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Euh, d'accord ! » acceptai-je.

**Son visage s'illumina aussitôt d'un sourire et je sentis mon cœur cogner contre ma poitrine, plus fort que la normale. Je le suivis dans le jardin puis, il me fit face et regarda droit dans mes yeux. Il est trop sexy, en plus il ne porte pas de t-shirt. Aye aye aye…**

« Angela m'a parlé de ta véritable nature. » dis-je sans réfléchir.

« Ah, euh, si tu as des questions je… » bégaya-t-il.

« C'est quoi l'imprégnation ? » demandai-je pressement.

« Et bien, en fait c'est, quand un loup trouve son âme-sœur. Il ne vit que pour elle, il peut être ce dont sa moitié à besoin... Un ami, un frère, ou plus. » répondit-il hésitant.

« Tu serais prêt à aller jusqu'où pour moi car, si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit Angela, tu t'es imprégnée de moi ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Oui, et je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Je serai même prêt à mourir pour toi, voire à tuer ! » me dit-il en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

**Bon, soit je deviens folle, soit je suis en plein rêve mais est-ce qu'en gros ça veut dire _« Je t'aime » _? En me disant ça, il m'avait prit les mains et je fus parcouru d'un choc électrique, et lui aussi le sentis. Ses mains étaient chaudes, bouillantes même. Je regardais dans ses yeux et lui demanda :**

« Est-ce que, est-ce que c'est pour une durée déterminée ou… »

« L'imprégnation c'est pour la vie Stacy. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, et ça ne cessera jamais, quoi que tu décides. » m'avoua-t-il.

**Oh putain ! Mais est-ce que je ressens la même chose pour lui ? Oh te poses pas de questions ma fille, celui-là tu l'as et tu le garderas pour toujours. Alors j'écoutais ma conscience et je posais mes lèvres sur celles de mon loup personnel. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille tandis que les miennes se placèrent derrière sa nuque. C'était un baiser tendre, gentil, mais lorsque sa langue demanda l'accès afin de trouver la mienne, j'ouvris légèrement la bouche et nos langues se caressèrent tendrement. Oh Mon Dieu que c'était bon. On se sépara lentement puis nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je sentis mon cœur louper un battement. Oh Mon Dieu…**

« J'ai pas vraiment le choix, mais je m'en fiche… » murmurai-je. « T'es à moi ! »

**Il me sourit et fondit sur mes lèvres. Ce fut un baiser moins gentil que le premier. Il était empli de passion et d'amour. Il plaqua mon corps plus près de lui et moi, j'approfondis le baiser. Le besoin se fit sentir mais je m'en fichais. Je respirais vite fait entre deux coups de langues et Monsieur ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Je sentis une de ses mains faire un aller-retour rapide sur mes fesses et ça me fit sourire. **

**Ma cousine vint gâcher ce moment mais heureusement, le soir venu, Madame Cullen me proposa de rester chez elle la nuit et j'acceptai quand elle accepta que Seth reste ici également. Je pris mon sac dans la voiture de ma cousine, et montais dans la chambre, escortée par Alice. Il y avait une salle de bain reliée à la chambre. Trop cool ! Je pris donc une douche qui me détendis puis m'enroula dans une serviette et une dans mes cheveux et alla dans la chambre. **

**Je vis Seth sur le lit, qui me mangea du regard et je me sentis bête soudain. J'allais repartir dans la salle de bain quand je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de mon Apollon qui m'embrassa comme s'il était en manque. Il planta son regard dans le mien, prit mon visage en coupe et déposa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres, puis frotta son nez contre le mien. J'ai l'impression d'être à la maternelle. Finalement, il me libéra pour que je puisse me changer. Je rentrais de nouveau dans la salle de bain et mis mon pyjama gris qui était composé d'un shorty et d'une brassière de sport. Je séchai mes cheveux puis rejoignis mon petit ami. **

**J'eus des frissons rien qu'en pensant que c'était mon petit ami. Donc, je le rejoignis dans la chambre et il était allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Je grimpais sur le lit, et sur lui par la même occasion, une jambe de chaque côté et mes mains sur son torse. En m'asseyant sur lui, mon intimité rencontra la sienne et il étouffa une plainte rauque.**

« Désolé Seth ! » m'excusai-je.

« C'est rien, tu m'as juste pris au dépourvu. » me rassura-t-il en me regardant.

**Son regard se posa sur mon corps et il respira difficilement en voyant ma tenue. Je m'allongeais carrément sur lui, capturant ses lèvres par la même occasion. Ses mains vinrent se poser automatiquement sur mes hanches et je sentis une chaleur incontrôlable envahir mon corps. Je désirais Seth, de toutes les façons possible mais je n'ai que seize ans, et lui aussi, et si jamais ma cousine apprend ce que j'ai envie de faire avec lui, elle risque de me tuer mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'accentuais le baiser puis lorsque le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, mes lèvres glissèrent dans son cou pendant que mes mains firent connaissances avec son torse d'athlète. **

« Stacy…arrêtes…on…ne…peut…pas…je… » haleta-t-il.

**Ses mains me repoussèrent lentement et ses yeux me toisaient, et je vis toutes sortes d'émotions l'animer. **

« Tu me repousses Seth ? » demandai-je, sur le point de pleurer.

« Non mon amour pas du tout mais, on ne peut pas. Si jamais on le fait alors qu'on est ensemble que depuis quelques heures, ma sœur risque de me tuer et ta cousine risque de faire pareil avec toi. Et personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de mettre Leah en colère. » me dit-il, une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas forcer les choses mais, c'est la première fois que je sors avec un garçon donc, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir et surtout, je ne sais pas comment réagissent les garçons. » hésitais-je.

« Hey, les mecs ne sont pas tous des pervers. Quoi que, connaissant Paul et mon beau-frère je me pose des questions mais bon, moi je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. On le fera quand ce sera le bon moment pour nous. Ça te va ? » proposa-t-il.

« D'accord ! » souriais-je en m'allongeant à côté de lui.

**Il garda ses bras autour de moi et je ne pu que me laisser aller contre son corps chaud. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que son corps soit aussi chaud ?**

« Seth ? »

« Hum ? » grommela-t-il.

« Pourquoi t'es chaud comme ça ? » demandai-je.

« Précise le fond de ta pensée veux-tu ! » dit-il.

« Je veux dire, pourquoi ton corps est-il aussi bouillant ? » précisai-je.

« C'est un truc de loup. Je fais 43° ! » répondit-il.

« 43° ? » dis-je ahuri.

« Ouais, un vrai chauffage ambulant. » rit-il.

**Je le suivis dans son hilarité quand je sentis le sommeil me gagner. Mes paupières se fermèrent doucement et un bâillement m'échappa.**

« Dors ma belle, tu me trouveras à ton réveil. » susurra Seth.

« Je t'aime Seth ! » m'entendis-je soupirer.

**J'entendis sa réponse et mes yeux se fermèrent sur le champ. Finalement, je devrais remercier ma sœur pour avoir forcé Angela de m'emmener avec elle. J'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie du premier coup et je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente. Non, je suis très heureuse.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE SETH :**_

**J'ouvris lentement les yeux et je vis devant moi le plus beau visage qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Stacy était paisiblement endormit dans mes bras, ses cheveux bruns cachant une partie de son visage, des cheveux que je replaçai derrière elle. J'admirais son visage endormit et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Lorsqu'elle s'était endormit hier soir j'avais remonté un peu le drap car j'ai beau faire 43°, elle non, et elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait… **

**Je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Je m'étais imprégné et pour être franc, ça me plaisait. Stacy est une fille vraiment très belle. Elle était tipé comme Angela, les cheveux châtains, des yeux verts à faire damner un Saint, un sourire magnifique et des formes parfaites. Le seul problème qui se présentait, c'était qu'elle vivait à Seattle. La barbe. C'est chiant, je ne la verrai pas souvent en plus du lycée. Tant pis, je resterai scotché à mon portable. **

_« Seth ? » m'appela une petite voix endormit._

« Je suis là ma belle. » lui dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte.

**Elle leva la tête vers moi et aussitôt un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.**

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle en couvrant un bâillement.

« T'as pas eu trop froid ? » demandai-je.

« Pas du tout. Tu fais une super bouillote et t'es plus confortable que mon propre lit. » répondit-elle en se calant un peu plus contre moi.

**Il fallait que je le dise…**

« T'as dis que tu m'aimais ! »

« C'est sortit tout seul… » couina-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi.

« Je sais que c'est trop soudain, et on va prendre notre temps… » lui assurai-je.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

**Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et ça la fit rire, mettant fin au baiser.**

« C'est pas drôle ! » grognai-je.

« Oh que si ! Comment ça se fait que tu manges autant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On dépense énormément de calories quand on se transforme. » répondis-je en caressant son bras qui était posé sur mon torse.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas allons demander à Madame Cullen de nourrir ton estomac affamé. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« D'accord, mais avant… »

**Je posais ma main droite sur sa joue, l'attirant vers moi doucement, et elle me sourit, comprenant aussitôt ce que je voulais. Ma main glissa derrière sa nuque et je l'attirais jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Ma langue caressa l'entrée de sa bouche, et elle m'accorda le passage immédiatement. Nos langues se caressèrent sensuellement et ma douce laissa échapper un gémissement. Un gros _« BOUM »_ nous fit sursauter et la grosse voix d'Emmett retentit.**

_« ALLEZ LES AMOUREUX, FINI LES CÂLINS ! SORTEZ DE LÁ OU JE VIENS VOUS FAIRE SORTIR DE FORCE ! »_

**Je grognai de frustration et ma chérie se leva du lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, enroulait dans une serviette et toute mouillée, en dehors des cheveux qu'elle avait lavé la veille. Elle prit des affaires dans son sac et repartit aussitôt dans la salle de bain, et en ressortit de nouveau trente minutes plus tard cette fois. Elle portait un jean taille basse noir, une tunique grise avec une ceinture noire par-dessus, des ballerines grises et elle s'était ondulées les cheveux. Elle veut ma mort c'est pas possible ! J'étais trop occupé à regarder ses formes que je ne la vis pas s'approcher de moi.**

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en montant sur moi à califourchon.

**J'hochais la tête comme un attardé en guise de réponse. Elle rit puis déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et me dit d'aller prendre une douche. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et pris une douche froide, j'en avais bien besoin. Je sortis de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille et je vis que Stacy n'était plus dans la chambre. Il y avait des affaires propres sur mon lit et je savais que ça venait d'Alice. Je mis donc un short en jean délavé, un débardeur noir et des baskets. Je descendis en direction de la cuisine où je vis ma copine en train de manger calmement. Quand elle me vit, elle sourit et je m'approchais d'elle en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Esmé me servit un petit déjeuner copieux et je mangeais tranquillement sans cesser de fixer ma belle du regard. **

**Après le petit-déjeuner, je lui proposai de lui faire visiter la réserve et elle accepta mais au lieu d'y aller en voiture, j'avais une meilleure idée. Je l'attirais dans le jardin et lui dis :**

« Attends-moi là ! »

« Mais où tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'inquiètes j'en ai pour deux secondes. Rose tu veux bien rester avec elle ? » demandai-je à Rosalie.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle.

**Je partis derrière un arbre, me déshabilla et explosa dans ma seconde peau. Je pris mes vêtements dans ma bouche et repartis vers les Cullen. Lorsqu'elle me vit, Stacy se figea mais j'entendis Rosalie la rassurer. Cette dernière prit mes vêtements pour les mettre dans un sac quand Stacy s'avança doucement vers moi.**

« Seth, c'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**J'acquiesçai.**

« Tu ressembles à une peluche ! »

**Je grognais légèrement, la faisant rire.**

« Oh mais fais pas cette tête mon chéri ! »

**Elle caressa mon museau puis sa main gratta l'arrière de mon oreille, me faisant ronronner, la faisant rire encore plus. Je me baissai de façon à ce qu'elle puisse monter sur mon dos.**

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais monter sur ton dos ! »

**J'acquiesçai et après avoir hésitée pendant quelques minutes, elle grimpa finalement sur mon dos, s'agrippant à ma fourrure. Rosalie lui passa un sac avec mes vêtements et je partis en direction de La Push. Stacy s'agrippait fortement à ma fourrure et je sentis ses pulsations cardiaques augmenter. Après quelques minutes de course, je m'arrêtais sur la plage qui était déserte à cette heure-ci, fis descendre Stacy de mon dos et pris le sac dans ma bouche pour aller me planquer derrière un arbre. Je repris forme humaine, m'habilla et retourna près de ma copine. Elle m'attira à elle pour un long baiser qui devint de plus en plus fougueux. Je décidais de la stopper avant que ça ne déraille et malgré son air boudeur, je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna sur la plage. Son bras gauche encercla ma taille et on marcha lentement hors de la plage. **

**Je lui fis visiter un peu la réserve puis quand midi sonna, je l'emmenai chez Kim et Claire. On entra dans le restaurant et les filles vinrent nous embrasser.**

« Commandez ce que vous voulez, c'est la maison qui offre ! » dit Claire.

**Après un repas copieux, je décidais d'aller présenter Stacy à ma mère. Je l'appelais et elle me dit qu'elle était chez Jake et Leah donc, j'entraînais ma chérie chez mon ancien chez moi. Arrivée devant mon ancienne maison, je frappais et Leah vint nous ouvrir et sourit en nous voyant. Ma mère était dans la cuisine et quand elle me vit avec Stacy, elle arqua les sourcils et je lui dis :**

« Maman, je te présente Stacy. Mon imprégnée ! »

**Elle sourit aussitôt, et vint me prendre dans ses bras puis se présenta à Stacy, en la serrant dans ses bras.**

« Bonjour ma chérie, je m'appelle Sue. Bienvenue dans la famille ! » dit ma mère.

« Merci ! » murmura timidement Stacy.

**Stacy ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand je la pris dans mes bras et elle me demanda soudainement :**

« Seth, tu me présentes ta mère et pas ton père ? »

**Un éclat de tristesse traversa mes yeux, tout comme l'oppression que je ressentis autour de mon cœur, et je dis d'une voix cassante :**

« Il, il est mort l'année dernière. »

« Oh Mon Dieu Seth, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas je… » s'excusa-t-elle mais trop tard, les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux et une énorme douleur déchira ma poitrine.

**Je sortis subitement à l'extérieur pour m'asseoir sur les marches du perron et j'éclatais en sanglots. **

**Mon père ! **

**Mon père me manquait atrocement. Je n'en voulais pas à Stacy de m'avoir parlé de lui car j'aurais dû lui en parler hier soir mais je ne pouvais faire cesser mes pleurs. Je sentis des petits bras m'entourer et je reconnu l'odeur de Stacy. J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et tentai de calmer mes pleurs.**

« Chut, ça va aller Seth. Calmes-toi mon chéri. Je suis désolé c'est ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû te demander ça. » tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

« Ce…n'est…rien…je…ne…t'en…veux…pas…Il…me…manque…c'est…tout ! » sanglotai-je.

« C'est normal, je comprends. » chuchota-t-elle.

**Elle déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et me berça comme un bébé de cinq ans. Ma respiration reprit normalement, et je relevais la tête pour croiser les yeux triste de ma chérie. Elle sécha mes larmes qui coulaient silencieusement malgré moi et m'embrassa tendrement. On s'écarta légèrement mais nos fronts restèrent l'un contre l'autre quand j'entendis le vibreur d'un portable. C'était celui de Stacy. Elle s'en empara à contrecœur et elle décrocha.**

« Salut Angie ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« … »

« Non je ne suis pas chez les Cullen. »

« … »

« Calmes-toi je suis avec Seth à La Push ! »

« … »

« Chez sa sœur. »

« … »

« Quoi, déjà ? »

« … »

« Je comprends. »

« … »

« Très bien, je t'attends. »

**Et elle raccrocha. Elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche et cette fois, c'est elle qui éclata en sanglots dans mes bras en nichant sa tête dans mon cou. J'avais bien entendu sa conversation avec Angela et je savais aussi qu'il fallait qu'on se sépare. Elle doit rentrer à Seattle afin de reprendre le lycée demain.**

« Ne pleurs pas ma belle. Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu rentres à Seattle, même si j'ai envie que tu restes. » dis-je en frictionnant son dos.

« Je t'aime Seth ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne et je suis heureuse que ce soit toi qui aie pris mon cœur. Il est à toi pour toujours ! » avoua-t-elle et pleura encore plus.

« Je t'aime aussi Stacy, et c'est la même chose pour moi. Tu es la fille la plus étonnante que j'ai jamais rencontrée et je suis fier de m'être imprégné de toi. Je t'aime tellement. » avouai-je à mon tour.

**Elle se calma un peu puis, je pris son téléphone et y enregistra mon numéro et elle fit pareil avec le mien. **

« J'ai droit à un sourire, mon cœur ? » demandai-je en lui faisant mes yeux de petits chiots.

**Mon comportement la fit rire. Ah, j'étais parvenu à la faire rire, c'est cool. **

**La voiture d'Angela se gara devant chez moi et Stacy soupira. Je me levais en l'entraînant avec moi pendant qu'Angela et Embry descendirent de la voiture. Ils ne dirent rien car ils savaient ce que ça faisait d'être séparé, surtout quand on a un attachement aussi fort que l'imprégnation. Stacy se blottit contre moi pour une dernière étreinte et ce fut presque aussi douloureux que d'avoir dit au revoir à mon père lors de son enterrement l'année dernière. **

**Je déposais des petits bisous dans le cou de ma chère et tendre, la faisant rire un peu mais quand elle se défit de mon étreinte, je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassais une dernière fois. On dût mettre fin au baiser à contrecœur et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas craquer de nouveau.**

« Je t'aime ! » dit-elle tout bas.

« Je t'aime aussi. » dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Un dernier baiser rapide et elle partit vers sa cousine qui la prit dans ses bras puis la fit monter dans la voiture. Embry monta du côté conducteur après m'avoir rassuré et je vis Stacy me regarder. Je lui dis au revoir avec la main et elle m'envoya un baiser avec la sienne. Elle ne me quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'éloigne de la maison. **

**Une fois la voiture hors de vue, c'est moi qui éclatais en sanglot. Ça faisait tellement mal que je tombais sur les genoux mais je sentis des bras puissants me retenir. **

_« Lâches-toi mon vieux. Vas-y laisse toi aller! » entendis-je me dire Jake._

**Je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler tellement le vide qu'il y avait en moi était insupportable.**

« Est-ce…que…ça…fait…toujours…aussi…mal ? » demandai-je entre deux sanglots.

« Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, tu l'as reverras. Vous êtes liés à jamais. » me rassura Jacob.

**J'avais besoin de courir, de m'éloigner, surtout que je sentis mes muscles se contracter. Il fallait que je parte dans la forêt et que je mute afin de me calmer. Jake comprit et me relâcha. Je lui passai mon portable et fonça dans la forêt. Je me déshabillai en vitesse et je laissai ma seconde nature prendre le dessus. Une fois transformé, je sentis la présence de Paul et Jared, qui patrouillaient. **

_« Alors le petit louveteau. Ça fait quoi de s'être imprégné ? » ria Jared._

_« Fais attention tu vas devenir accro, et peut-être même abruti par la même occasion. » s'esclaffa Paul._

**Mais je n'avais pas envie de rire. Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser en boucle le départ de Stacy et la peine que ça me causait ferma le clapet de ces deux imbéciles. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient eux si c'était Kim ou Rachel qui vivaient dans une autre ville ? Comment réagiraient-t-ils en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas les voir tous les jours ? **

_« Désolé Seth. On ne savait pas qu'elle était déjà partit. » s'excusa Jared._

_« Pardon, et je serai sans doute dans le même état que toi si c'était Rachel à la place de Stacy. » s'excusa Paul à son tour._

_« C'est bon les mecs mais, plus de moqueries, du moins pour l'instant. J'ai trop mal ! » sanglotai-je._

_« Ça va aller Seth, ne t'en fais pas. » me rassura Paul._

_« Ouais et puis tu sais, on a beau te charrier mais on est content pour toi. Tu verras, c'est génial d'être amoureux. » me dit Jared._

_« Merci les mecs ! »_

**J'étais beaucoup plus calme donc je décidais de repartir chez Leah et je repris forme humaine en remettant seulement mon short et mes baskets que j'avais laissé près de l'endroit où j'avais muté. Je rentrais chez ma sœur et Jake me lança mon portable en me disant que j'avais reçu un message. **

**Je partis à la plage et m'assis sur le sable tranquillement et je lis donc mon message.**

_**« Tu me manques. Xx Stacy. »**_

**Je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau, et je lui répondis :**

_**« Tu me manques aussi mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si ma mère est d'accord je viendrais te voir le week-end prochain. Xx Seth. »**_

**Elle me répondit aussitôt.**

_**« Et où tu iras ? Xx Stacy. »**_

**Je répondis :**

_**« Je demanderai à Embry et Angela. Je t'aime. Xx Seth. »**_

**Et on continua de s'envoyer des textos pendant des heures.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE STACY :**_

**Je venais de quitter l'homme de ma vie, le futur père de mes enfants, pour rentrer à Seattle. Angela m'avait réconforté en me disant que tout irait pour le mieux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer et de penser à Seth. Je lui envoyai un texto et il ne me répondit pas de suite. Embry me rassura en me disant qu'il était sûrement en train d'extérioriser sa peine et je fis confiance à son jugement. **

**Lorsqu'on arrivait chez moi, je dis au revoir à ma cousine et à son fiancé puis pris mon sac et rentra chez moi, les yeux rouges. Ma mère s'alarma sur le champ.**

« Est-ce que ça va ma chérie ? » s'alarma-t-elle.

« Oui ça va, c'est juste que je viens de laisser une personne qui m'est chère à Forks. » sanglotai-je.

**Un trou béant se forma dans ma poitrine et je parti immédiatement dans ma chambre puis me laissai tomber sur mon lit pour pleurer. Il me manque, c'est invivable. Je l'aime tellement. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça pour un garçon et même si je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, Seth est différent des garçons qui s'intéressaient à moi au lycée. Je les ai tous repoussé, car je n'avais pas confiance en eux. **

**Mais avec Seth, tout était différent. C'était sûrement dû au faites que c'était un loup-garou et qu'il s'était imprégné de moi mais j'aimais le fait de n'aimer qu'une seule personne aussi intensément toute ma vie. Seth m'avait expliqué que sa sœur et Jake s'étaient imprégnés l'un de l'autre et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les envier. Je voyais dans leurs yeux tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, tout comme les autres membres de son entourage. Il m'avait dit toutes les imprégnations qu'il y avait eu et je les enviais tous. Au moins, eux, ils étaient auprès de leurs âmes-sœurs. La mienne se trouvait à plus de deux heures de route de chez moi. C'est injuste. **

**Je continuai à pleurer quand mon portable vibra. Seth venait de me répondre. On s'envoya des textos toute la soirée puis je le laissais vingt minutes le temps de prendre une douche puis je l'appelais et on resta au téléphone jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. J'avais branchée mon chargeur et le kit main-libre afin de pouvoir rester au téléphone toute la nuit et il avait fait pareil. Heureusement que j'avais l'illimité sur mon téléphone sinon je crois que j'aurais fait un scandale. La douce voix de mon apollon résonna dans mes oreilles toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions en même temps, écoutant chacun la respiration de l'autre au bout du fil.**


	48. Les Quileute à Volterra

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre corrigé, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**Les mois étaient passés à une vitesse ahurissante. Nous étions déjà en février 2008 et ma petite princesse grandissait de jour en jour. Le ventre de ma sœur grossissait également. Ils avaient découvert qu'ils attendaient un garçon. Mon beau-frère était aux anges, un mini-Paul ! Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. **

**Angela et Embry avaient décidés de se marier cet été, Jared avait demandé Kim en mariage, tout comme Quil avec Claire. Seth passait tous ses week-end à Seattle, Rosalie l'accompagnait avec son bolide tous les vendredis après les cours et il dormait chez Stacy. La mère de cette dernière n'avait pas objecté, surtout qu'elle trouvait Seth tout à fait charmant pour sa fille. Si seulement elle savait que c'était pour la vie. Ah là là ! **

**Ah oui j'allais oublier, Sue et Charlie s'étaient mariés à Thanksgiving. Lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle à Bella, qui était trop occupé avec Alec pour voir l'évènement en vision, elle avait d'abord été en état de choc, puis elle avait hurlé au téléphone, faisant trembler le château, selon les dires d'Alec, et d'après Jane, tout Volterra aurait senti la secousse. Quand j'avais raconté ça à la meute, ils étaient tous pliés de rire. **

**Leah avait reprit son travail à la boutique de lingerie de Port Angeles, et Sarah restait avec sa marraine la journée car je travaillais toujours au garage. Enfin bref, en ce matin du onze février, profitant de ma semaine de congé, je décidais de faire la grasse matinée. Je savais que Leah n'était pas dans le lit et elle devait être avec Sarah car elle avait elle aussi sa semaine de repos, mais j'aurais bien aimé trainer au lit avec ma fiancée. Je grognais de frustration et me rendormis tout de même. Apparemment, ma fiancée avait d'autre projet car je l'entendis rentrer dans la chambre et elle me sauta carrément dessus.**

« Allez Monsieur le Dormeur, debout ! » dit-elle en riant.

« Leah laisse-moi dormir. » grognais-je en mettant ma tête sous mon coussin.

« Ah c'est comme ça ? Tu ne veux pas te réveiller ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum humm. » marmonnai-je.

« Tant pis pour toi. Etant donné que la petite vient de se rendormir je pensais pouvoir faire une séance de câlin torride mais bon, tu veux dormir donc je te laisse. »

**Et elle se leva du lit, mais je la retins par le bras et la ramena sur moi. Je m'étais retourné sur le dos et Leah était donc couchée sur moi par-dessus la couverture, une jambe de chaque côté et son bassin assez près du mien, mais la couverture nous séparé.**

« Finalement je crois que je suis bien réveillé ! » souriais-je.

« Je savais que ça te plairait. » sourit-elle à son tour.

« Tu viens sous la couette avec moi ? » demandai-je.

« Hum, on a des idées derrière la tête Monsieur Black ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Absolument. » répondis-je en prenant ses douces lèvres avec les miennes.

**Elle gémit contre ma bouche et aussitôt mon désir pour elle se réveilla. Je l'attirai sous la couverture, sans qu'elle proteste et mes mains entreprirent de caresser chaque parcelle de son corps, m'attardant sur ses fesses. Sans plus perdre une seule minute, je la déshabillai et je lui fis l'amour pour apaiser mes pulsions. Après l'amour, on resta blotti l'un contre l'autre en savourant pleinement notre matinée de calme. La petite dormait paisiblement car j'entendais sa respiration et ses battements de cœur, qui était normale, signe qu'elle était endormit. La main de Leah était posée sur mon torse, tout comme sa tête qui reposait sur mon cœur. **

« J'aime entendre les battements de ton cœur. » soupira Leah.

« Il ne bat que pour toi Leah. Tu es toute ma vie, je t'aime et c'est pour la vie. » dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et elle se cala un peu plus contre moi. Notre étreinte fut dérangée par mon portable qui se mit à sonner. Je décrochais.**

« Allô ? »

_« Salut Jacob c'est Emmett. Il faudrait que vous veniez à la maison avec la meute et les filles. On a reçu une lettre des Volturi et elle s'adresse à tout le monde. Carlisle la lira devant tout le monde. »_

« Très bien. Pour quelle heure tu veux qu'on soit chez vous ? »

_« Dans une heure c'est bon ? »_

« Ouais. Laisse nous nous préparer et on arrive. A toute ! »

_« A plus ! »_

**Je raccrochais et regardais ma Leah. Je savais qu'elle avait entendu la conversation donc je ne disais rien.**

« On va prendre une douche ? » demandai-je.

**Elle acquiesça et elle sortit du lit, toute nue et m'entraîna dans la salle de bain. **

**Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir avalé trois muffins qu'avait préparés ma chérie, nous étions tous les deux, ainsi que Sarah, qui était sagement endormit à l'arrière de la voiture, en route pour la maison des Cullen. Sur la route, nous vîmes la voiture de Kim nous suivre. Arrivée devant la villa, nous entrâmes et je plaçais le maxi-cosy de ma petite princesse sur le canapé et aussitôt Rosalie vint la surveiller avec le sourire. Tout le monde était réuni à l'exception de Rachel qui était restée chez elle car elle en était à huit mois de grossesse et Embry et Angela étaient à Seattle. **

**Carlisle arriva avec Esmé et il nous dit :**

« Comme Emmett et Alice vous l'ont dit au téléphone tout à l'heure, nous avons reçu une lettre des Volturi. Il s'agit en faites d'un faire-part. Bella et Alec vont se marier ce week-end et nous sommes tous invités. »

« Ce week-end ? Mais comment on va faire ? On n'a pas les robes qu'il faut et… » s'alarma Kim mais Alice la coupa.

« Ne t'en fais pas Kim. Tout est prévu. Nous avons déjà réservés les billets et nous partons ce soir à vingt-deux heures. Vous avez largement le temps de vous organiser, et puis pour les robes nous irons les acheter en Italie ! »

« Euh, je veux bien assister au mariage de Bella mais je fais comment moi avec Sarah ? Et Emily fait comment avec Lucas ? » demanda Leah.

« On pourrait demander à Charlie de la garder. Je suis sûr que ta mère acceptera, ma chérie. » proposai-je.

« Euh, d'accord ! Faut se préparer dans ce cas. » abdiqua Leah.

**Tout le monde repartit chez soi se préparer et, pendant que Leah préparait les valises, j'appelais Sue afin de lui demander si elle pouvait nous garder Sarah et Lucas pour le week-end et elle accepta. Une fois nos valises terminées, nous profitions des derniers moments passés avec notre fille avant notre départ, puis, vers dix-sept heures, nous partons chez Charlie et, arrivée devant chez lui, Sam et Emily y étaient déjà et je vis qu'Emily avait du mal à se séparer de son fils. Leah eut aussi beaucoup de mal à quitter notre fille pour le week-end mais elle se résigna. **

**Donc, nous nous dirigions chez les Cullen car on ne prenait pas tous nos voitures. Arrivée à la villa de nouveau, nous fûmes répartit dans plusieurs voitures. Kim, Jared, Claire et Quil montèrent dans la Porsche d'Alice, Leah, Paul, et moi avec Rosalie dans sa BM, Sam et Emily avec Jasper dans la Vanquish de ce dernier, Emmett, Carlisle et Esmé prirent la Mercedes de Carlisle. Nous avions une valise chacun, et une fois que tout fut chargés, nous montions dans les bolides et, direction Seattle. Rachel resterait chez mon père le temps du week-end car à huit mois de grossesse elle ne peut pas prendre l'avion, Seth était déjà chez Stacy depuis le début de la semaine car ils étaient en vacances, et Brady et Colin restaient eux aussi à la réserve, d'une pour la surveiller en notre absence et de deux, ils étaient encore mineur et leurs parents ne les laisseraient pas quitter le pays, même pour le mariage d'une amie. **

**Rosalie conduisait vite, tout comme les autres membres de sa famille qui nous talonnaient. Leah et moi étions à l'arrière, ma Leah blotti dans mes bras, et Paul était devant avec Rose. Une heure et demie plus tard, nous entrons dans Seattle et nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'aéroport. Embry et Angela étaient déjà là lorsque nous entrions dans l'aéroport avec les valises en mains. **

**Pendant que Carlisle et Esmé allèrent prendre les billets qu'ils avaient réservés, nous allions tous enregistrer nos bagages puis lorsque vint vingt-deux heures, nous étions tous installés dans l'avion, première classe s'il vous plaît, et l'appareil décolla. Je m'endormis rapidement, tout comme les autres à l'exception des _« insomniaques »_ qui durent faire semblant de dormir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. **

**Je sentis des lèvres sur ma joue donc j'ouvris lentement les yeux et je croisais le regard de Leah.**

« Réveilles-toi chéri, on va atterrir. » me dit-elle.

« D'accord ! » dis-je en laissant échapper un bâillement.

**Nous mirent les ceintures de sécurité et l'avion amorti sa descente. Enfin on allait pouvoir sortir de cet avion. **

**A peine sorti de l'appareil que Paul et Jared s'étirèrent et leurs os craquèrent.**

« Enfin on est dehors ! » soupira Jared.

« Ce n'est pas humain neuf heures de vol ! » râla Paul.

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre tous les deux. » dit Kim.

« Bon, et si nous allions récupérer nos bagages ? » proposa Esmé.

**Nous allons donc récupérer nos valises et au moment où nous nous dirigions vers la sortie de l'aéroport, Alice se mit à crier :**

« BELLA ! »

**Elle passa sa valise à Jasper et partie en courant. Nous la vîmes se jeter dans les bras de Bella, sous les rires de Felix, Heïdi, Jane, Demetri et Alec. Je pris ma Leah par la main et je partis rejoindre le comité d'accueil, suivit des autres. Une fois les embrassades terminées, je dis à Bella :**

« Comme tu le vois on est tous là à l'exception de Rachel et les trois louveteaux ! »

« Ouais je sais mais bon, ils ont de bonnes excuses. Et j'espère que mon neveu et sa mère vont bien. » dit-elle en regardant Paul.

« Tu veux plutôt dire ton filleul. » corrigea Paul.

**Bella fut d'abord choqué, puis sauta au cou de Paul. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit leur étreinte, nous partîmes au parking après que les Cullen mirent des vêtements qui masquaient leur peau brillante, tout comme les Volturi. Nous furent répartis dans les cinq voitures. Toutes des Mercedes. **

**Leah, Paul, et moi avec Bella et Alec. Embry, Angela, Kim et Jared avec Jane. Emmett, Quil, Claire et Jasper avec Felix, Sam, Emily, Alice et Rosalie avec Demetri, et Carlisle et Esmé avec Heidi. Une fois tout le monde dans les voitures, ils démarrèrent en trombe et direction Volterra. Pendant qu'Alec conduisait, lui et Bella ne se lâchaient pas la main. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Ma meilleure amie allait se marier. Qui l'aurait cru, elle qui a toujours eu peur du mariage ! Mais je pense que c'est depuis qu'elle est avec Alec qu'elle a changé, en bien malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus humaine. Alec est vraiment quelqu'un de bien pour elle et ils méritent d'être heureux tous les deux.**

« Merci Jake. » me dit Bella.

« Pas de quoi Bell's ! »

**Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle se pencha vers Alec pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.**

« Vous vous mariez quand, demain ? » demanda Leah.

« Oui ! » répondirent les deux intéressés en même temps, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Profitez bien des papouilles parce que ce soir vous faites chambre à part. » les prévint Leah.

**Ils se mirent à grogner, déclenchant le rire de Leah, suivit de Paul et moi. Paul n'arrêtait pas de tripoter son alliance en regardant par la fenêtre. Rachel lui manquait c'est sûr et il voulait rester auprès d'elle mais elle lui avait ordonné d'aller au mariage de Bella. **

« T'en fais pas Paul, elle va bien. » le rassura Bella.

« Merci mais, elle me manque. » dit-il en étouffant un sanglot.

**Une vague de calme nous envahit et pendant un instant j'aurai cru que Jasper était avec nous mais je me rappelais que Bella avait copié son pouvoir. Elle se retourna et nous dit :**

« Dites les mecs, si jamais vous avez envie de vous défouler et frapper Edward, ne vous gênez pas. Si jamais il tente quelque chose lui ou sa blondasse, vous pouvez y aller. Mais Heïdi se réserve Tanya. »

« Coooool » avions dit en même temps avec Paul.

« Ils n'ont pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit sinon je les étripe tous les deux. » grogna Alec.

**On éclata de rire et Alec appuya sur le champignon, dépassant la voiture de devant, qui n'était autre que celle conduite par Felix. Ils firent la course jusqu'à Volterra mais lorsque nous arrivons à destination, c'est Alec qui avait gagné. Ils garèrent tous les voitures dans l'immense garage et nous sortions des véhicules. **

**On prit nos bagages et nous suivions les Volturi, qui nous conduisirent vers nos chambres, ou plutôt devrais-je dire des suites. Je partageais une immense suite composée de trois chambres avec Embry, Quil et leurs chéries tandis que Sam, Paul et Jared partageraient celle d'à côté. Leah m'attira vers une des chambres puis posa la valise à terre, et m'attira pour un baiser fougueux. Dieu que ça m'avait manqué. **

**J'approfondis le baiser encore plus tout en nous dirigeant vers le lit qui m'appelait pour y faire autre chose que dormir. Je l'allongeais sur cet immense lit, moi sur elle et entre ses jambes que je caressais tout en attrapant sa langue entre mes lèvres que je suçotais sensuellement. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir donc je posais mes lèvres sur son cou tout en frottant nos intimités à travers nos vêtements.**

« Oh Mon Dieu Jake ! Prends-moi sur le champ mais va fermer la porte avant mon cœur ! » dit-elle en soufflant.

**J'allais fermer la porte à clé puis rejoint ma fiancée qui commençait à se déshabiller. Je me débarrassais de mes vêtements et entrais en elle. Je lui fis l'amour férocement, à sa demande et peu m'importais si on nous entendait ou pas. J'étais tellement occupé à combler ma belle que j'en oublié pendant une heure que nous étions à Volterra. **

**Après notre moment torride, on prit une douche rapide et on se rhabilla. Je mis une tenue décontracté c'est-à-dire jean délavé, basket et t-shirt noir. Leah, elle, opta pour une jupe en jean noire, des bottes marron, un bustier blanc et une veste en jean noire. Nous sortons de la chambre et au même moment, Embry et Quil sortirent de la leur avec leurs chéries, un gros sourire collé au visage. Apparemment, Leah et moi n'étions pas les seuls à avoir passé du bon temps pendant plus d'une heure. **

**Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Leah alla ouvrir. Jane entra et nous dit de la suivre. Elle nous conduisit dans un grand salon où tous les autres étaient réunis. **

« Bonjour, et bienvenue à Volterra ! » nous accueillit Aro.

« Bonjour ! Dites, ça va pas faire bizarre à vos invités d'avoir des loups-garous et des humaines pendant la réception ? » demandai-je.

« Ne vous en faites pas ils ont étés prévenus à leur arrivé. » nous dit Marcus.

« Il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté-là. Ils savent que vous êtes les invités des futurs mariés. » poursuivit Caïus.

**Je n'ajoutais rien de plus. Alors que nous discutions tranquillement entre nous, Bella entra en trombe dans la salle.**

« AH NON ALICE C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! » cria-t-elle.

« Mais Bella s'il te plaît fais ça pour moi. » la supplia Alice.

« Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? » demanda Bella, moins fort que tout à l'heure.

**Tout le monde s'était tût afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon cœur ? » lui demanda Alec.

« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir chéri, ou tu risquerais d'étriper Alice et Heidi. » dit Bella.

« Hey, j'ai rien fait moi. » protesta la concernée.

« Oses me dire que ça ne vient pas de toi ? » contra Bella.

**Heïdi hésita puis se résigna.**

« De quoi parlez-vous toutes les trois ? » demanda Aro.

« Ces folles veulent m'emmener à Milan pour ma dernière soirée en célibataire. » répondit Bella.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. » dit Carlisle confus.

« Disons qu'elles veulent qu'on aille toutes dans un club assez spécial. » grogna Bella.

« Un club de strip-tease pour femmes. » dit Emmett.

« Exactement et c'est absolument hors de question que vous m'emmenez voir des humains se dessaper. C'est clair ? » les menaça Bella.

« S'il te plaît Bella ! » les supplia-t-elles.

« Non ! On va rester dans ma chambre et passer la soirée entre filles pendant que les garçons iront de leur côté. Point barre. » rétorqua Bell's.

**Elles finirent par abdiquer en grognant, mécontente. Alice avait même tapé du pied !**

« Tu sais Bella, tu ferais un sacré chef de meute. » ria Sam.

« T'es assez effrayante quand tu t'y mets. Déjà quand t'étais humaine, t'hésitais pas à nous remettre à notre place mais là, t'es pire qu'un chef de gang. » s'esclaffa Jared.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire quand, pauvres humains que nous sommes, nos estomacs se mirent à gargouiller.**

« Je crois que nos invités ont faim. » fit remarquer Jane.

« Ça tombe bien la cuisine est remplie de nourriture et Esmé est en train de vous préparer de quoi vous nourrir il me semble. » dit Bella.

« Allez vous restaurer, nous nous verrons plus tard. » sourit Aro.

**Nous fîmes ce qu'il dit mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver bizarre de le voir sourire. Bella se mit à rire doucement et tout le monde la regarda. Elle avait entendu mes pensées. Oh la garce ! Elle se mit à rire encore plus en me regardant et je ne pu que la suivre. **

« Alec, ta fiancée est complètement cinglée. » dit Felix.

« Bella, ça va ? » demanda Alec.

« Oui, ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. » le rassura-t-elle en se calmant.

**Elle nous conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine du château et arrivé dans le couloir qui y menait, une superbe odeur vint nous titiller les narines. Esmé nous avait encore préparé un festin. Paul lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue pour la remercier, ce qui la fit rire. Nous prîmes place autour de l'immense table et nous attaquâmes le repas. Esmé était reparti et nous laissa avec ses enfants ainsi que Felix, Jane, Alec, Bella, Demetri et Heïdi. Kim mangea plus que d'habitude, ce qui éveilla les soupçons de Jared. **

« Kimmy, je t'ai jamais vu manger autant. » fit remarquer Jared.

« Ah bon ? » dit-elle hésitante.

« Tu me caches quelque chose Kim ? » demanda Jared, anxieux.

« Tu devrais lui dire Kimmy » lui conseilla Claire.

« Me dire quoi ? Kim qu'est-ce que tu as ? » stressa Jared qui avait posé sa fourchette et s'était levé pour faire face à Kim.

**Elle souffla un bon coup, comme pour prendre du courage et fit face à Jared, restant assise où elle était. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et lui dit :**

« Je suis enceinte ! »

**Il se figea, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. **

« Jared ? » l'appela Kim une première fois.

**Mais il ne répondit pas.**

« Jared ? » l'appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois mais en étouffant un sanglot.

**Une larme coula sur sa joue et le ton de la voix de Kim sembla défiger Jared. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jared et pour seul réponse, il embrassa Kim amoureusement. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, il posa son front contre celui de Kim et murmura :**

« Je vais être papa ! »

**Kim ne pu s'empêcher de rire et elle se blottit contre lui, qui la serra dans ses bras. Tout le monde les félicita et Jared lui demanda :**

« De combien t'es enceinte ? »

« De deux mois et demi et je le sais depuis deux semaines. » répondit Kim.

« Deux semaines ? Pourquoi tu m'en parles que maintenant ? » s'étonna Jared.

« Parce que je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais en apprenant que t'allais être père. » soupira Kim.

« Kimmy, après avoir accepté de m'épouser tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau qu'un bébé. » lui avoua-t-il.

**Elle éclata en sanglot dans ses bras et je vis que les filles étaient aux bords des larmes, sauf les vampires…**

« C'est la plus belle déclaration que j'ai jamais entendu ! » dit Heïdi émue.

« Je ne connais pas beaucoup de garçon qui parlerait comme ça. » sanglota Alice.

« C'est magnifique ! » couina Claire.

« Ressaisissez-vous les filles ! » dit Felix.

« Tu as consulté un médecin Kim ? » lui demanda Emily.

« Bah, j'ai fais un test de grossesse puis, comme il était positif Claire m'a conseillé d'aller à l'hôpital pour confirmer donc j'y suis allé et on m'a fait une prise de sang. Les résultats sont formels. » répondit Kim en calmant ses pleurs.

« Mais tu n'as pas vu de médecin ? » demanda de nouveau Emily.

« Euh…non ! » hésita Kim.

« On va aller voir Carlisle ! » décida Jared.

**Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Jared la tira par la main, et la fit sortir de la cuisine. Tout le monde suivit puis une fois dans le grand salon, les Rois ainsi que Carlisle et Esmé, et deux femmes vampires que je ne connaissais pas, nous regardaient bizarrement.**

« Carlisle, je sais que vous n'avez pas l'équipement qu'il faut mais, vous pouvez examiner Kim s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Jared.

« Tu es souffrante Kim ? » demanda Carlisle en se levant.

« Disons que je ne suis souffrante que le matin ! » sourit la concernée.

**Carlisle se contenta de sourire et il se tourna vers les Rois.**

« Marcus, je crois que tu as ce qu'il faut dans ton bureau ? » lui demanda Carlisle.

« Oui, suivez-moi ! » répondit Marcus.

**Ils partirent tous les deux avec Kim et Jared pendant que nous restions tous dans le salon. **

**Aro et Caïus nous invitèrent à nous asseoir, ce que nous fîmes. Leah se blottit contre moi et les filles commencèrent à parler du mariage.**

« Angela, Rosalie, vous voulez bien être mes demoiselles d'honneurs ? » leur demanda Bella.

**Pour seule réponse, Rosalie lui sauta dessus et elles tombèrent à la renverse en riant.**

« Pourquoi faut-il que les filles se jettent toujours dans les bras pour donner une réponse ? » demanda Felix.

« Evite de trop te poser des questions ce n'est pas bon. Ça donne des migraines incroyables à force d'essayer de comprendre le comportement d'une fille. » soupira Emmett.

« Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient avoir des migraines. » ria Paul.

« C'est une façon de parler. » dit Emmett.

**Paul continuait de rire pendant que Rose et Bella se relevèrent. Angela prit Bella dans ses bras en acceptant et je me retournais vers Alec pour lui demander :**

« Et toi t'as choisis qui comme témoin ? »

« Mes deux abrutis de frères. » répondit-il.

« HEY ! » s'écrièrent les deux concernés.

« Oh ça va, je plaisante, quoi que pour Felix… » hésita Alec.

« Une humaine au bras d'un vampire. Ça va pas faire bizarre aux autres ? » fit remarquer Quil.

**Angela prit un peu peur mais Demetri la rassura.**

« T'en fais pas ma belle, quand ils verront avec qui tu débarques, ils la ramèneront pas. Je te protègerais. » se pavana-t-il.

**Ça détendit Angela sur le champ. Embry la prit dans ses bras et la conversation reprit quand avec la meute, on sentit les odeurs de deux vampires. Pas n'importe lesquels. On se mit à grogner involontairement, sous les étonnements des Rois et des filles. Les autres nous regardèrent avec un air désolé.**

_« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » fit une voix qu'on ne connaissait pas._

_« Oh non, ne me dit pas que cette bande de clébard est là ? » fit la voix de Tanya._

**Qu'elle nous traite encore de clébard et je la démembre cette pouffiasse. Un groupe de six vampires entra dans la salle. Il y avait un homme et une femme avec les cheveux noirs et deux femmes blondes, plus la fausse blonde et le faux rouquin. Bella étouffa un rire suite à ma pensée et je ne pu qu'esquisser un sourire.**

« Aro, puis-je savoir qui sont ces gens ? » demanda l'homme.

« Eléazar mon ami, ce sont les amis proches d'Isabella. » répondit Aro.

**Pendant qu'il nous présentait, je ne lâchais pas Edward du regard. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu lui et sa bimbo, il avait essayé de s'attaquer à Leah. Il a eu de la chance que Jasper l'ai repoussé sinon je l'aurais tué sur le champ. Il laissa échapper un rire provocateur.**

« Tu crois que tu fais le poids contre moi Black ? » demanda-t-il en me provocant.

« Ne me cherches pas Cullen. » grognai-je alors que mes muscles se contractèrent.

**Si personne ne me calmait, je risque de me transformer, et de blesser Leah ou quelqu'un d'autre.**

« Vas-y, transformes toi qu'on rigole un peu. » sourit-il.

**Une porte claqua et je vis du coin de l'œil Marcus, Carlisle, Jared et Kim revenir. En voyant Edward et sa blonde, Jared plaça Kim derrière lui et il commença à grogner. Je sentis la main de Leah se poser sur mon épaule et mes tremblements cessèrent, mais la haine était toujours là.**

« Mais que se passe-t-il voyons ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? » demanda Aro.

« Disons que, depuis leur dernière visite à Forks l'année dernière, ça s'est assez mal passé. » répondit Carlisle.

« Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça sale chienne ! » grogna Tanya à ma Leah.

« Je te regarde comme je veux blondasse. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu as voulu t'en prendre à ma fille. » rétorqua Leah.

« Tanya, comment as-tu pu vouloir t'en prendre à un enfant, voyons ? » s'indigna l'une des vampires blonde.

« Ça ne te regarde pas Kate. Et puis pour ton information Irina, ce sont ces chiens qui ont tués ton Laurent ! » dit Tanya.

« Je le sais Tanya. Carlisle m'a expliqué les raisons et je vis avec. Même si ce sont des loups-garous je ne vais pas les attaquer. Ils ne faisaient que leur devoir, protéger une humaine. » expliqua calmement la dénommée Irina.

**Tanya grogna un peu plus fort et ses yeux devenaient noirs, et cela effraya les filles. Deux vagues de calmes nous envahirent et je savais que ça venait de Bella et Jasper. **

« Tanya, Edward cela suffit. Vous ne créerez pas de conflit entre nos clans. » intervint Caïus.

« Pourquoi avoir invité ces clébards et ces humaines ? Elles vont se faire bouffer ! » ricana Tanya.

**Les filles hoquetèrent de peur tandis qu'avec les garçons, on gronda encore plus mais avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Tanya se retrouva soulever du sol. Demetri lui avait agrippé la gorge et on entendait des craquements tellement il devait serrer fort. Edward allait se jeter sur lui mais il se retrouva au sol par Emmett. **

« Demetri, Emmett, voyons ! » soupira Aro.

« Écoute-moi bien Denali. Tu menaces une fois de plus les filles et crois-moi, ordre ou pas, je te démembre, c'est clair ? Elles sont peut-être humaine mais elles font parties de notre famille. Amuse-toi à les menacer encore une fois et je te tue. » la menaça Demetri.

**Elle acquiesça, terrorisée et Demetri la jeta par terre. Il se replaça près de Jane, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres tandis qu'Emmett reprit place auprès de Rosalie.**

« Les mecs, ça vous dit de vous défouler dans la salle d'entrainement ? » proposa Demetri.

« Ouais ! »

**Tous les garçons avaient parlés en même temps mais on n'eut pas le temps de demander aux filles ce qu'elles avaient l'intention de faire qu'Alice et Heïdi crièrent :**

« C'EST L'HEURE DU SHOPPING ! »

« Au secours ! » dit Bella en se cachant derrière Alec.

« Allez Bella, hop hop hop, toutes dans la voiture on va vous trouver des jolies robes. Il nous reste six heures avant que le centre commercial de Milan ne ferme. Alec, tu nous prêtes ta Lamborghini ? » demanda Heïdi.

« Heïdi, dis moi si je me trompe mais, tu as ta Ferrari, Jane à sa Porsche, et Bella une Mercedes, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux ma voiture ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« S'il te plait Alec ! On doit acheter des trucs pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Bella et j'ai prévu de lui acheter pleins de dessous coquins pour votre lune de miel ! » dit-elle un sourire en coin.

« Non mais t'as besoin de dire ça devant les Rois ? » grogna Bella.

**Heïdi l'ignora et regarda Alec. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir puis sortit les clés de sa poche et les tendit à Bella.**

« C'est Bella qui la conduit ! » dit-il.

« Moi qui suis ta sœur tu ne m'as jamais laissé la toucher, et tu laisses Bella la conduire ? » s'offusqua Jane.

« C'est pas la première fois qu'elle la conduit ! » s'amusa Alec.

**Jane fut outrée, et alla bouder dans les bras de Demetri, qui la consola malgré le sourire amusé qui barrait son visage. Tout le monde éclata de rire devant son air enfantin. Bella regarda son chéri et le supplia du regard :**

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller ! »

« Bella ne commence pas. Allez, dehors et dis au revoir à Alec car tu ne le reverras pas avant la cérémonie. » dit Alice.

**Bella bouda à son tour mais Alec la prit dans ses bras et elle se mit à rire pour on ne sait quelle raison. Les filles nous dirent au revoir et partirent avec les deux accros du shopping.**

**Demetri et Felix nous demandèrent de les suivre et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans leur immense salle d'entraînement puis, après quelques heures passé à s'entraîner, et après un énorme repas préparé par Esmé, nous partirent tous nous défouler hors de Volterra, dans la forêt. Alec, Emmett et Jasper s'amusèrent à choper le plus gros ours et même Demetri et Felix participèrent. L'enterrement de vie de garçon chez les vampires était plutôt marrant, et je n'étais pas le seul à penser ça.**


	49. Un jour parfait

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Très bonne lecture à vous, et n'oubliez pas de me retrouver sur facebooko sur ma page Lily Fictions !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Bella :<strong>_

**Oh Mon Dieu ! **

**Je me marie aujourd'hui. **

**Je me marie aujourd'hui. **

**Je me marie aujourd'hui. **

**Je me… _Oh ça va Bella je crois qu'ils ont compris !_ Oh la ferme je dis ce que je veux ! Et merde je me parle à moi-même ! J'ai tellement hâte d'épouser Alec que je stresse comme une folle. La soirée d'hier a été, amusante, on va dire ça comme ça. Les filles n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des tonnes de questions sur mes ébats avec Alec et ça a finit par une tournée générale de ragots. Quand Leah s'est mise à parler de ce que lui faisait Jake, j'avais envie de m'enterrer dans un trou tellement les images mentales qui s'introduisaient dans ma tête avaient failli me rendre folle. **

**Alice et Heïdi m'avaient formellement interdit de voir ce qu'elles mettaient dans ma valise pour ma lune de miel. Je ne sais pas où Alec avait l'intention de m'emmener mais je le sens mal. Pas l'endroit où a prévu de m'emmener mon futur mari mais de ce qu'on déposait les filles dans ma valise. Enfin bref !**

**Nous étions toutes entassées dans la chambre d'Heïdi et nous nous préparâmes à tour de rôle, moi en dernier évidement. Une fois la salle de bain libérée, Alice m'ordonna d'aller prendre une douche rapidement et je décidais de ne pas la contrarier. Une fois douchée, je mis un peignoir et à peine sortit de la salle de bain qu'Alice me traîna jusqu'à l'immense coiffeuse d'Heïdi. Cette dernière était en train de maquiller les filles avec l'aide de Jane et Rosalie. Le miroir de la coiffeuse était cachée par un drap, ce qui fait que je ne savais pas ce qu'allait me faire Alice. Au secours ! Je commençais à paniquer encore plus et je tapotais mon pied sur le sol.**

« Bella, cesse de stresser pour rien. Je t'ai déjà déçue en te coiffant ? » demanda Alice, visiblement irritée.

« Non Alice mais… » mais elle me coupa.

« Fais-moi confiance. Tu vas être parfaite. Maintenant arrête de taper du pied. » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**J'arrêtais de taper du pied et Alice commença à me coiffer. Je laissais mes pensées divaguer que je ne prêtais même plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : être devant Alec et de lui dire enfin _« oui »_. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à rêvasser mais Alice me secoua.**

« Bella, où est-ce que t'étais parti ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nulle part. Je pensais à Alec c'est tout. » répondis-je en soupirant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas le revoir dans quelques heures ton chéri. » m'assura Heïdi.

**Elle vint se placer près de moi et s'attaqua à mon maquillage. Une fois fait, elle m'entraîna dans son dressing d'où Rosalie et Angela sortirent avec leurs superbes robes de demoiselles d'honneurs, et m'aida à mettre ma robe de mariée, les chaussures et elle plaça une jarretière sous ma robe. Elle accrocha le voile dans mes cheveux puis elle m'autorisa à me voir. Wow ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi. Alice m'avait fait un chignon plutôt serré mais des mèches s'en échappées, et Heïdi m'avait fait un maquillage du tonnerre. Mes paupières étaient maquillées avec du vert émeraude, couleur préférée d'Alec, du mascara noir ainsi que de l'eye-liner pour approfondir mon regard et du gloss transparent pour faire ressortir le rouge de mes lèvres. Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras et la remerciais.**

« Merci Heïdi. Tu as fait un travail super avec Alice. » sanglotai-je.

« Ce n'est rien ma belle. Tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive et Alec ne va pas en revenir en te voyant. » me rassura-t-elle.

**On sortit du dressing et les filles se figèrent en me voyant.**

« Bella t'es magnifique. » dirent-elles en même temps.

**On frappa à la porte et Sulpicia entra, accompagnée d'Anthenadora et Esmé. **

« Bella ma chérie mais tu es resplendissante. » me complimenta Sulpicia.

« Sublime ! » dit Anthenadora.

« Oh Mon Dieu ma chérie. Tu es magnifique. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma fille va se marier. » sanglota Esmé en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Les filles, il est temps. Alec est déjà en place. » nous informa Sulpicia.

**Alice me tendit mon bouquet de rose blanche et elle sortit de la chambre avec les épouses, Esmé, Heïdi, Claire, Kim, Leah et Emily. A ce moment même, Felix et Demetri entrèrent et déposèrent chacun leur tour un baiser sur mon front, puis, tendirent le bras à leurs cavalières le temps de la cérémonie. Angela prit le bras de Demetri et Rosalie celui de Felix. Carlisle arriva et me serra dans ses bras. Il me regarda et m'avoua :**

« Je te remercie de m'avoir proposé de t'emmener devant l'autel Bella. Tu es et seras toujours ma fille ! »

« Merci Carlisle. Je sais que quand mon père ne sera plus de ce monde je pourrai toujours compter sur vous. Vous êtes un vrai père pour moi ! » souriais-je, émue.

« Allons-y Bella ! Ton futur époux s'impatiente. » dit Carlisle.

**J'acquiesçai alors je baissais le voile sur mon visage et pris le bras gauche de Carlisle, qui me conduisit vers mon fiancé. Arrivée devant la porte du grand salon qui avait été aménagé exprès pour la cérémonie, je soufflais un bon coup avant quelle ne s'ouvre pour la troisième fois. J'arrive Alec. Je suis prête à devenir ta femme !**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ALEC :**_

**J'étais dans le grand salon aménagé spécialement pour ce jour, devant le prêtre, et je stressé à mort ! Je sais mauvais jeu de mot mais bon. Le prêtre est le même que celui qui a marié Felix et Heïdi, ainsi que Demetri et ma sœur, et aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour. Je sentis une vague de calme m'atteindre et je remerciai Jasper d'un hochement de tête. **

**La double-porte s'ouvrit et mes témoins arrivèrent avec les demoiselles d'honneurs de Bella. Angela en premier au bras de Demetri, et ils se séparèrent pour se mettre à leurs places respectives. Rosalie arriva au bras de Felix et avant que Rose ne se place auprès d'Angela, elle me regarde et me dit :**

« Heureusement que t'es déjà mort parce que tu risques d'avoir un infarctus ! »

**Les invités l'ont bien sûr entendu et se mirent à rire doucement tandis que moi, je levais les yeux au ciel. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Rosalie avait raison. Ma Bella est vraiment magnifique. Elle arrivait au bras de Carlisle. Il déposa la main de Bella dans ma main que je tendais à ma douce. Il alla se placer près d'Esmé et Bella passa son bouquet à Angela avant de resserrer la prise de ses mains sur les miennes. Le prêtre commença à parler et moi, je fis passer un message à Bella par la pensée :**

_« Détends-toi mon cœur. Je t'aime ! »_

**Ses mains se firent plus douces autour des miennes et je ne pu que sourire.**

« Alec, veux-tu prendre Isabella Swan ici présente comme légitime épouse ? »

« Oui je le veux ! » acceptai-je.

« Isabella, veux-tu prendre Alec Volturi ici présent comme légitime époux ? »

« Oui je le veux ! »

**A peine avait-elle dit « P_oui je le veux »_ que mon cœur mort fit un bond dans ma poitrine. On se passa les alliances et le prêtre nous dit :**

« Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Alec, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »

« Il était temps ! » murmurai-je.

**Tout le monde ria mais je m'en fichais. Je soulevais le voile de ma femme et l'embrassa aussitôt. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me rendit mon baiser. Les invités applaudirent et j'entendis Demetri dire doucement :**

« Gardez-en un peu pour ce soir ! »

**Je rompis le baiser et ma femme me sourit. Ma femme ! Dieu que j'adore dire ça. Elle récupéra son bouquet puis attrapa mon bras, et on sortit sous les applaudissements de la foule. _Alec tu délires mon pote !_ Oh ça va, c'est mon mariage j'ai le droit de parler comme je veux ! _Ouais tu parles !_ La ferme ! **

**Pendant que je débâtais avec ma conscience, Bella et moi pénétrions dans la salle de bal où tout le monde était réuni à présent. Je me plaçais au milieu de la piste avec ma femme… _Ça va Alec on a comprit !_ Merde, elle va se taire cette voix ? Bella me regardait comme si elle avait envie de rire et je savais qu'elle suivait le cours de mes pensées depuis tout à l'heure. La musique retentit et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les premières notes de la chanson. Cette chanson décrivait parfaitement ce que je ressentais pour Bella.**

_**(Everything I Do, I Do It For You : Bryan Adams)**_

**Je commençais à chanter les paroles en bougeant seulement les lèvres tout en regardant Bella dans les yeux, pendant que nous dansions, rejoint par Demetri & Angela et Felix & Rosalie. **

Look into my eyes - you will see

_(Regardes dans mes yeux, tu verras)_  
>What you mean to me<p>

_(Ce que tu représentes pour moi)_  
>Search your heart - search your soul<p>

_(Cherches ton coeur, cherches ton âme)_  
>And when you find me there you'll search no more<p>

_(Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus)_

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

_(Ne me dis pas que ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)_  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for<p>

_(Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en mourir)_  
>You know it's true<p>

_(Tu sais que c'est vrai)_  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<p>

_(Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi)_

Look into your heart - you will find

_(Regardes dans ton coeur, tu trouveras)_  
>There's nothin' there to hide<p>

_(Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher ici)_  
>Take me as I am - take my life<p>

_(Prends-moi comme je suis, prends ma vie)_  
>I would give it all - I would sacrifice<p>

_(Je te la donnerai toute entière, je me sacrifierai)_

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

_(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se batter pour ça)_  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more<p>

_(Je n'y peux rien, il n'y a rien que je ne desire plus)_  
>You know it's true<p>

_(Tu sais que c'est vrai)_  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<p>

_(Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi)_

There's no love - like your love

_(Il n'y a pas d'amour, comme le rien)_  
>And no other - could give more love<p>

_(Et personne d'autre, ne pourrait m'en donner plus)_  
>There's nowhere - unless you're there<p>

_(Il n'y a que le néant, sauf quand tu es là)_  
>All the time - all the way<p>

_(Tout le temps, tout au long du chemin)_

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

_(Oh, tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)_  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more<p>

_(Je n'y peux rien, il n'y a rien que je ne desire plus)_  
>I would fight for you - I'd lie for you<p>

_(Je me battrais pour toi, je mentirais pour toi)_  
>Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you<p>

_(Je marcherai sur un fil pour toi, oui je mourrai pour toi)_

Ya know it's true

_(Tu sais que c'est vrai)_  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<p>

_(Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi)_

« Je t'aime Bella ! » murmurai-je.

« Je t'aime aussi Alec ! » dit-elle sur le même ton que moi.

**Je l'embrassais tendrement et je dû me retenir de l'emmener dans notre chambre. Elle s'en aperçut et elle se mit à rire. Aro vint réclamer une danse avec Bella, bien entendu j'acceptai pendant que Jane vint me voir. Je dansais avec ma sœur et elle me serra dans ses bras.**

« Il était temps que tu te maries Alec ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ouais, et je suis content que ce soit fait. Je ne te dis pas comme j'ai stressé. » avouai-je.

« Bella aussi était stressée mais bon, dites-vous que maintenant, c'est fait. » dit ma sœur.

**Je ne pu que rire à sa remarque. Demetri vint récupérer sa femme et je dansais avec presque toutes les filles de la salle : Angela, Rose, Alice, Kim, Claire, Leah, qui me menaça de me tuer si jamais je faisais du mal à Bella, Emily, Esmé et les épouses. Carmen, Kate et Irina aussi puis je pu retrouver les bras de ma femme, qui avait dansé avec les Rois, Carlisle, Jake, Paul, Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Emmett, Jasper, Demetri, Felix et même Eleazar. **

« Enfin on est marié. » sourit-elle qu'une valse se fit entendre.

« Enfin on est marié. » répétai-je avec un énorme sourire. _« Bella, j'ai trop envie de t'emmener dans notre chambre et de te faire l'amour pendant des heures ! » _dis-je par la pensée.

« Retiens-toi ! » dit-elle simplement.

**Un grognement m'échappa et ça la fit rire. Après quelques danses, la voix d'Alice retentit dans le micro.**

« Allez Bella, c'est le moment de lancer le bouquet ! » annonça Alice en sautillant.

**Heïdi attira ma femme par le bras et l'entraîna sur l'estrade. Toutes les filles s'étaient regroupées et Bella lança le bouquet, qui atterrit dans les bras de… Chelsea ! Bella se retourna et elle éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait Chelsea. Ma femme descendit de l'estrade et Rosalie la fit asseoir sur une chaise quand je sentis quelqu'un me pousser vers Bella. C'était Demetri !**

« Allez frérot à ton tour. Il faut que tu enlèves la jarretière, et avec les dents ! » dit-il en ricanant.

**Je grognais, ce qui déclencha le rire de Demetri ainsi que celui de Felix. Bella me regarda en haussant les épaules donc je m'avançais vers elle, et elle remonta légèrement sa robe. Mamma Mia ! Retiens-toi Alec ! Je pris sur moi de ne pas la violer sur place et enlevais sa jarretière, avec les dents, tradition oblige. Les sifflements de mes frères retentirent, tout comme ceux de la meute. Une fois la jarretière retirée, je la balançais sur Afton, l'un des garde, et je savais qu'il avait le béguin pour Chelsea. Demetri et Felix éclatèrent de rire devant la tête de notre frère et Jane le poussa près de Chelsea et Angela se plaça devant eux, et dit :**

« Un petit sourire ! »

**Et elle prit une photo avant de repartir auprès d'Embry. Les festivités reprirent puis lorsque vint l'heure pour ma Bella et moi de partir pour notre lune de miel, dont elle ignorait la destination, Alice et Heïdi nous emmenèrent nous changer. **

**Heïdi m'entraîna dans ma chambre et je mis ce qu'elle me donna : un jean délavé noir, des converses et une chemise noire. Je laissais les deux premiers boutons détachés et Heïdi me fit sortir de la chambre. Bella sortit de celle de Jane qui était en face de la notre. Elle portait une robe noire, des talons noirs et Alice lui tendit une veste de la même couleur. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais fougueusement. Je relâchais ses lèvres et Alice nous dit :**

« Il est temps de partir ! »

**Je pris ma femme par la main et nous suivions Alice à l'entrée du château où tout le monde nous félicita une fois de plus. Bella dit au revoir à ses amis qui repartaient demain matin. **

« Allez les amoureux, faut y aller ! » nous pressa Jane.

« Dis-moi petite sœur, t'es pressé de te débarrasser de nous ? » demandai-je, amusé.

« Absolument, allez maintenant filez ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ah, je t'adore ma sœur ! » ironisai-je.

**Et nous partons sous les rires de la foule. On monta dans ma Lamborghini et direction l'aéroport de Milan où notre avion privé nous attendait. **

**Une heure plus tard, nous étions dans l'avion qui était sur le point de décoller. Une fois que le pilote annonça le décollage, Bella s'assit sur moi à califourchon après avoir remontée sa robe, puis posa ses lèvres sur mon cou. **

« Où est-ce qu'on va Alec ? » demanda-t-elle tout en poursuivant ses baisers.

« On va au Brésil ! » répondis-je en grognant.

« Fais-moi l'amour Alec ! Tout de suite ! »dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

**L'avion avait décollé depuis un bon moment, donc je me levais, en gardant Bella accroché à moi, et nous dirigea vers la chambre de l'appareil. Une fois à l'intérieur, je déposais Bella sur ses jambes et fis glisser sa robe le long de son corps. Elle portait un très bel ensemble noir.**

« Il fait partie d'un des cadeau d'Heïdi ? » demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesça-elle.

**Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures puis me débarrassa de mes vêtements. Nous étions en sous-vêtements tous les deux. Je l'embrassais d'une façon assez, torride et inhabituel pour nous mais j'avais tellement envie d'elle que je ne me contrôlais plus. Je l'allongeais sur le lit, défit son soutien-gorge et posa mes lèvres sur sa peau. Ma bouche dévora son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre et ses cuisses. Je lui enlevais son boxer et j'enlevais le mien en même temps, me plaça entre ses jambes et la pénétra sans plus attendre. Je pris ses lèvres et commençai à bouger en elle. Elle remonta sa jambe droite, que j'entrepris de caresser doucement tout en faisant dévier mes lèvres sur sa nuque.**

« Alec…plus fort ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« C'est la première fois que tu me supplies mon cœur ! » fis-je remarquer.

**Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de me donner un meilleur accès à son cou, que j'embrassais fiévreusement tout en intensifiant mes pénétrations. Les huit prochaines heures allaient être, torrides.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Oh Mon Dieu ! Je ne sais pas où Alec est allé chercher cette soudaine fougue mais bon sang que c'était bon. L'orgasme me frappa en même temps qu'Alec se déversa en moi. Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi, la respiration saccadée.**

« Wow ! C'était…waouh ! » dit-il essoufflé.

« A qui le dis tu ! Chéri ? » appelai-je.

« Ouais ? »

« D'où tu sors cette soudaine fougue ? » demandai-je.

« J'en sais rien. Je crois que c'est le fait d'être marié qui me rend comme ça. » répondit-il en riant.

« T'as été extra mon chéri ! » dis-je en m'allongeant sur lui. **Je l'embrasse. **« Il y a combien d'heures de vol jusqu'au Brésil ? » demandai-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Huit, environs ! » répondit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

« Un deuxième round ? » proposai-je.

« Et pas qu'un deuxième ! » dit-il en m'embrassant.

**Il se remit sur moi et entra en moi de nouveau. Il stoppa ses mouvements et me regarda dans les yeux et je ressentis tout son amour.**

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il simplement.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » dis-je à mon tour en lui envoyant une puissante vague de désir.

**Ça le fit démarrer au quart de tour et il reprit ses mouvements. Les deux prochaines semaines, il n'y aurait que lui et moi, sans aucun compte à rendre, et surtout, personne pour nous déranger. Je sens que je vais adorer la vie de mariée.**


	50. Affrontement

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture, une naissance est à venir dans le prochain chapitre !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Alec et Bella venaient de partir pour leur lune de miel et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de rentrer à Forks pour retrouver ma fille. Elle me manque trop. Nous retournions tous à l'intérieur du château, mais j'étais complètement ailleurs. Je pensais à ma fille et je voulais être près d'elle. Je n'ai jamais été séparé d'elle que pour quelques heures lorsque je partais travailler mais là, j'ai carrément quitté le pays pour assister au mariage de Bella, et l'absence de Sarah fait un énorme vide dans mon cœur.**

_« Leah ? »_

**Je relevais la tête et je vis que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement.**

« C'est quoi toute cette tristesse que tu ressens ? » demanda Jasper.

« Je pense à Sarah ! » dis-je simplement.

« Mon cœur, viens par-là ! » dit Jake en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Je me laissais aller dans les bras de mon fiancé afin de me détendre et je sentis une vague de calme m'atteindre. Jasper ! Je levais les yeux au ciel tellement c'était ridicule de toujours vouloir apaiser la peine des autres mais bon, je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues et Jake s'en aperçut. Il mit nos visages face à face, essuya mes larmes et m'embrassa. En un quart de seconde, mon désir pour lui s'enflamma. C'est fou comme un simple baiser de sa part pouvait me rendre aussi, accro, on va dire ça comme ça.**

« Ah, nom d'un chien, arrêtez ça vous deux ! Jake, tu ne te rends pas compte que Leah est sur le point de s'enflammer ? Et moi avec par la même occasion. » se plaignit Jasper.

**Sa réplique nous fit tous éclater de rire.**

« Jane ? » entendis-je dire Kim.

« Oui Kim ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Jane.

« Est-ce que, tu pourrais, m'emmener jusqu'aux cuisines ? Je commence à avoir faim ! » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Bien sûr ma belle. Et puis de toute façon je crois qu'Esmé est de nouveau derrière les fourneaux. » répondit Jane.

**A peine sa réponse terminée, les estomacs de mes frères se mirent à grogner. Je laissais échapper un rire devant ce spectacle car ils avaient tous l'air embarrassé. Jane nous dit de la suivre et nous partions aux cuisines. Arrivée à destination, Esmé nous fit asseoir et nous servit des assiettes bien remplies. Personnellement je n'avais pas très faim. Du moins, je n'avais pas faim de nourriture pour le moment. Je me mordis la lèvre rien qu'en pensant à ce que j'avais en tête, ou plutôt ce que j'avais envie que Jacob me fasse. **

« Leah, s'il te plaît arrête ! » grogna Jasper.

« Désolé ! » m'excusai-je en me reprenant.

**Je mangeais ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette mais en petite quantité car c'est vrai que je n'avais pas très faim. Kim mangea, beaucoup mais bon, je savais ce qu'elle vivait car je mangeais autant lorsque j'attendais Sarah.**

« Kim, tu veux savoir si tu attends une fille ou un garçon ? » demanda Alice, innocemment.

**Quand Alice demandait quelque chose, ce n'était jamais innocent.**

« Euh, pas vraiment mais, on va attendre encore un peu avant de le savoir. » répondit Kim hésitante.

« Si tu veux je peux regarder dans votre avenir et vous dire… » s'extasia Alice mais Esmé la coupa.

« Alice, il est un peu tôt pour eux. Laisse-les décider et en temps voulu ils le sauront, s'ils veulent savoir avant la naissance. »

« Mais...mais… » mais cette fois, c'est Jared qui la coupa.

« En fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait avoir la surprise. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Kimmy ? » demanda-t-il à sa fiancée.

« Si tu préfères attendre la naissance alors on attendra. C'est comme tu veux. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« C'est pas juste ! » bouda Alice.

**Tout le monde ria devant son air boudeur mais je savais qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder dans le futur comme elle l'a fait pour Emily lorsqu'elle attendait Lucas. Une fois le repas terminée, on sortit de la cuisine quand je décidais d'appeler ma mère, même si je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était. J'allais pour demander à quelqu'un quand Alice me dit :**

« Leah ne t'en fais pas elle va bien. Je viens de la voir avec Lucas, ils sont endormit dans les bras de Charlie et ta mère. »

« Merci Alice ! » souriais-je.

« Dites, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués, est-ce que ça vous dit de regarder un film avec nous ? » proposa Demetri.

**On accepta et on se retrouva tous dans leur grande salle vidéo. L'écran plat était, immense. On se croirait dans un cinéma. On prit tous place et Demetri nous proposa toutes sortes de films, mais il évita les films d'horreurs, pour éviter à Kim de vomir à n'importe quel moment. Après mûre réflexion, nous décidions de regarder Underworld 1 & 2, à la demande de Kim, ce qui surprit tout le monde. **

**Tout au long des deux films, les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur les versions des vampires et des loups-garous adaptées dans ces films. Les mecs j'vous jure ! Lorsque la scène qui montre Michael et Selene en train de faire l'amour dans le deux apparut à l'écran, je ne tenais plus une minute de plus et attirais Jake à l'extérieur de la salle, sous les sifflements des garçons et je retrouvais notre suite facilement. **

**A peine dans notre chambre, Jake me sauta dessus comme un lion affamé. _Non ma poule, c'est un loup ! _Toi, ta gueule ! Je laissais ma conscience de côté et je laissais Jake faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps. Il me fit l'amour au moins trois fois, puis, lorsque le quatrième round allait commencer, nous ressentions un frisson de terreur nous parcourir le dos. Les autres avaient un problème ou alors il se passait quelque chose de grave. On se rhabilla en vitesse et on quitta la chambre. **

**A peine les portes de la suite ouvertes, la voix d'Emmett nous parvinrent.**

_« Edward, calmes ta bimbo ou je la tue ! »._

_« Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est en train de faire peur aux filles ? » fit celle de Rosalie._

**Nous ne perdions pas une minute de plus et nous rejoignions les autres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

_**POINT DE VUE DE KIM :**_

**Jake et Leah venaient de quitter la salle pour faire des bêtises ! Les petits coquins. Je parle mais c'est vrai que mes hormones commencent à me titiller un peu. Je ne pense pas que Jared va s'en plaindre, au contraire. Le film toucha à sa fin et Jane ralluma les lumières. Emily était sur le point de s'endormir quand les garçons se mirent à grogner. Jared se leva et me garda près de lui, instinctivement. **

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous rejoigniez vos chambres. On va régler ça une bonne fois pour toute. » suggéra Heïdi.

**Les garçons acquiescèrent et nous quittions la salle pour nous rendre vers nos suites, escortés par Demetri quand à peine sortit de la pièce, Tanya et Edward venaient dans notre direction.**

« Tiens, tiens, encore là les sales cabots ! » grimaça-t-elle.

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle commençait à me faire un peu peur, et je n'avais pas peur seulement pour moi, mais je craignais aussi pour la vie de mon bébé.**

« Tanya dégages ! » grogna Jasper.

« C'est moi qui doit dégager ? Pourtant c'est toi qui ne devrait pas te tenir trop près des humaines car on sait tous que tu as failli tuer Bella il y a deux ans. » sourit-elle. « D'ailleurs, je me demande comment tu as pu rester auprès d'elles sans les vider de leur sang ? »

**Et elle nous montra toutes du doigt. Là, je commençais vraiment à avoir peur. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter et je portais instinctivement ma main sur mon ventre, ce qu'elle remarqua.**

« Oh, elle est enceinte. C'est mignon tout plein. Si j'étais toi, je garderai mon bébé éloigné de ce monstre. » ricana-t-elle.

**Les filles eurent un hoquet de peur et les garçons se placèrent devant nous.**

« Edward, calmes ta bimbo ou je la tue ! » s'écria Emmett.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est en train de faire peur aux filles ? » claqua Rosalie.

« Oh, ils défendent ces petites brebis, comme c'est adorable. » railla-t-elle.

« Tanya, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis hier ? Arrête de t'en prendre aux filles ou je te tue ! » grogna Demetri.

« Mais voyons Demetri, on sait tous que des humaines n'ont rien à faire au milieu de vampire, et toi le premier. » continu-t-elle.

« Fermes ta grande bouche Tanya ! » lui ordonna Heidi.

**J'étais tellement apeurée que je n'avais même pas remarquée que Jake et Leah étaient là eux aussi. Mon cœur se mit à cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine et une crampe me frappa le ventre.**

« AAAAAAHHHHHHH ! » criai-je en me laissant tomber sur le sol, une main sur mon ventre.

**Mais avant que je n'aie pu atteindre le sol, des bras froids m'entourèrent. Je relevais la tête et vit Demetri me sourire. Il m'aida à me relever et Jared prit le relai mais Demetri ne quitta pas mes côtés. Jane l'avait rejoint et elle regardait Tanya d'un air mauvais.**

« J'ai…j'ai mal…Jar-Jared. » sanglotai-je.

« CARLISLE ! » cria Demetri.

**Il arriva dans la seconde avec Esmé et les Rois, ainsi que les épouses, les sœurs de Tanya et le couple de leur clan.**

« Kim, est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda Carlisle.

« J'ai mal…le bébé… » pleurai-je.

« Jared, prends la dans tes bras et suis moi. » dit-il à mon chéri.

**Mais au moment où Demetri lâcha mon bras, tout comme Jared, qui était sur le point de me porter, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

« KIM ! » hurla Jared en la rattrapant alors qu'elle s'évanouissait.

**Carlisle et mes maîtres s'approchèrent d'elle mais moi je voyais rouge. J'ai une envie folle de tuer Tanya, et je crois que je vais le faire. J'entendis un grognement et je vis Edward me lancer un regard noir. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Felix et Emmett, qui étaient dans le même état que moi. Tout se passa rapidement. Emmett et Felix empoignèrent Edward en le mettant contre le mur, ce qui effraya Denali. Parfait ! Je l'attrapais par le cou et serrais le plus fort possible.**

« Demetri, Jane. Emmenez-la au cachot, mais ne la tuez pas ! » nous ordonna Aro.

**C'est avec une immense joie que j'escortais Tanya au cachot, accompagné de ma femme. A peine je la jetais dans sa cellule que Jane fit agir son pouvoir sur elle. Tanya hurla de douleur et je ne pu que m'en délecter. Je pris la main de Jane tout en regardant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Au bout de cinq minutes, Jane fit cesser son pouvoir et laissa échapper un rictus. Bon Dieu que j'aime cette femme !**

« Si jamais Kim perd son bébé par ta faute, ce sera dix fois pire ! » menaça Jane.

« De quel droit as-tu osé t'en prendre à nos invités ? Si Bella avait été avec nous, crois-moi tu aurais souffert encore plus ! » crachai-je avec mépris.

**Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et je reconnu la fragrance d'Aro et Caïus, ainsi que celles de Felix, Emmett et l'autre cloporte. Ils arrivèrent et se placèrent devant Tanya, pendant qu'Emmett et Felix jetèrent Edward dans une autre cellule. J'attirai ma femme dans mes bras pendant qu'Aro prit la parole.**

« Tanya, tu as de la chance que cette jeune fille ait toujours son bébé sinon, nous t'aurions affligé le pire des châtiments. » dit Aro.

« Pourquoi vous faire tant de soucis pour une humaine ? » demanda Tanya, toujours secouée par le pouvoir de ma Jane.

« Ce clan fait partie de nos alliés depuis que Bella est entrée dans nos vies. Si tu déclenches une dispute parmi les loups, évidement nous nous en mêlons ! » expliqua Caius.

**Il peut vous sembler être celui des Rois le moins sensible et le plus vicieux mais, depuis l'arrivé de Bella dans notre famille, il est devenu quelqu'un de différent certes, mais toujours aussi efficace lorsqu'il s'agit de stratégie.**

« Vous allez me tuer ? » demanda Tanya.

« Non, nous allons seulement te garder ici avec Edward jusqu'à ce que tout le monde rentre à Forks, puis nous vous relâcherons mais, je vous interdis de mettre les pieds à Forks ou dans l'Etat de Washington. Suis-je assez clair ? » gronda Aro.

« Oui ! » dirent Edward et Tanya en même temps.

« Très bien. Demetri, refermes la cellule je te prie et rejoignez vos amis. » nous dit Caius.

**J'acquiesçai et verrouillais la cellule de cette garce et m'assurai que celle d'Edward aussi était bien fermée. Je pris mon épouse par la main et parti retrouver les autres. J'espère que Kim va bien, ainsi que le bébé.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JARED :**_

**Je déposais Kim sur un lit d'hôpital qui était dans le bureau de Marcus, et patientais. De toute façon il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Carlisle l'examina et lui fit une échographie. Je laissais échapper un sanglot de soulagement à l'entente du cœur de mon bébé. Il allait bien.**

« C'est pas vrai ! » murmura Carlisle.

« Quoi ? » m'alarmai-je.

« Détends-toi mon garçon. Ce n'est rien de grave, au contraire. » me rassura Marcus.

« Mais c'est quoi alors ? » m'impatientai-je.

« Ecoute bien. Il n'y a rien qui te paraît étrange ? » demanda Carlisle.

**Je regardai l'écran où je voyais mon bébé et écoutais. J'écoutais les battements de son petit cœur quand un autre bruit parvint à mes oreilles. Non !**

« Est-ce que, c'est un deuxième battement de cœur ? » demandai-je.

« Oui Jared ! Ce sont des jumeaux ! » répondit Carlisle.

**Je ne tenais plus alors j'éclatais en sanglot. **

« Je vais prévenir les autres que les bébés vont bien. » dit Marcus.

« Ne dites rien au sujet que ce soit des jumeaux. Je veux d'abord l'annoncer à Kim ! » expliquai-je.

**Il acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Carlisle prit soin de nettoyer le produit froid du ventre de ma Kimmy puis me laissa seul. Je séchai mes pleurs et m'assis sur le lit après lui avoir rabaissé sa robe. Je caressais ses cheveux. Elle est magnifique. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et lui susurra :**

« Réveilles-toi Kimmy, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

**Je la sentis bouger doucement et je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir légèrement.**

« Oh mon amour, si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur ! » dis-je en prenant ses lèvres pour un doux baiser.

« Jared, comment va le bébé ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir mit fin au baiser.

« Il va bien mon amour ou plutôt, ils vont bien ! » souriais-je.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, sous le choc.

« On va avoir des jumeaux ! » répondis-je en pleurant.

**Elle se mit elle aussi à pleurer mais elle souriait. Elle m'attira à elle et m'embrassa fougueusement. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, elle me relâcha et me dit :**

« Je t'aime Jared Moreno. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Kimberly Andrews ! Pour toujours ! » dis-je à mon tour puis repris ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus fiévreux.

**Après quelques minutes de baisers intensifs, je la pris dans mes bras comme une mariée, refusant qu'elle se fatigue et sortis du bureau. Arrivée dans le grand salon, Demetri et Jane étaient de retour, assis avec les autres. Ils nous virent arriver et aussitôt Claire courra vers nous.**

« Kim est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Oui, je vais bien ma belle. Et tes filleuls aussi ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Ils avaient tous parlés en même temps et c'était assez comique. Je remis Kim sur ses pieds, et Claire la prit dans ses bras en pleurant.**

« J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose Kimmy. A toi et au bébé. » pleura Claire. « Wow, une minute ! Mes filleuls ? D'accord ça veut dire que ce sont des jumeaux mais… »

« Mais tu seras la marraine. T'es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. Je ne peux pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! » lui confia Kim.

**Claire se jeta de nouveau dans les bras de Kim en pleurant encore plus. Tout le monde nous félicita** **et les filles firent attention à ne pas trop écraser Kim. Je remerciai particulièrement Demetri pour ce qu'il a fait et il me dit :**

« C'est rien mec. La famille ça sert à ça ! »

**Après les embrassades, Carlisle nous dit :**

« Vous devriez vous reposer un peu et préparer le départ. Notre vol n'aura pas lieu avant dix heures demain matin et il n'est que deux heures du matin. »

« Bonne idée ! » souffla Paul.

« Soyez quand même prêt à sept heures et demi, qu'on ait le temps d'arriver à l'aéroport à l'avance ! » suggéra Alice.

**On acquiesça et nous repartîmes à nos suites, escortés de Jane et Demetri. **

**Une fois dans notre chambre avec Kim, elle ferma à clé et me tira vers elle pour un baiser torride.**

« Jared fais-moi l'amour ! » susurra-t-elle.

« T'es sûr mon cœur ? T'as eu une dure soirée et… » mais elle me coupa en m'embrassant.

**Message reçu cinq sur cinq ! Elle me débarrassa de ma chemise et commença à défaire mon pantalon et quand je fus en boxer, je fis glisser sa robe le long de son corps et je m'attardais sur sa poitrine, qui avait prit du volume. Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge en plus. Je fus sorti de ma rêverie par les mains de Kim qui se glissèrent dans mon boxer pour empoigner mes fesses tandis que ses lèvres dévoraient mon cou. **

**Pendant qu'elle s'afférait à faire monter ma température, je la poussais doucement vers le lit et l'allongea, ce qui mit fin à ses baisers torrides mais ses mains descendirent mon boxer. Je le fis valser à l'autre bout de la chambre pendant que ma tentatrice se plaça au milieu du lit et enleva son boxer en dentelle. Je la rejoignis et elle écarta les jambes automatiquement. J'entrais en elle doucement, lui arrachant des petits cris de plaisir. Une fois complètement en elle, elle mouvait ses hanches pour me donner le feu vert et je commençais à bouger. Je remontais sa jambe gauche tout en la caressant, ce qui intensifia mes pénétrations, et le plaisir de Kim par la même occasion. Ses gémissements se firent plus forts, tellement plus fort que je dû couvrir ses cris en l'embrassant. Je n'allais pas tarder à jouir en elle donc pour qu'on puisse atteindre le plaisir en même temps, je descendis ma main gauche jusqu'à son intimité et caressa lentement son clitoris, tout en maintenant mes mouvement. Son dos se cambra et ses parois vaginales se contractèrent autour de mon sexe donc j'intensifiais mes pénétrations et mes caresses. **

**L'orgasme nous frappa au même instant, dans un cri libérateur. Je retirais ma main de son intimité et enfoui ma tête dans son cou, tout en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser. Après voir récupéré mon souffle, je me retirais d'elle et m'allongeais à ses côtés. Elle se cala contre moi et elle s'endormit aussitôt. Je remontais le drap sur nous et m'endormit à mon tour, des étoiles pleins la tête.**


	51. Retour au bercail

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VU DE PAUL :<strong>_

**Nous étions tous devant le garage du palais, à dire au revoir au Rois.**

« Faites bon voyage, et vous serez toujours les bienvenu à Volterra ! » nous dit Aro.

« Merci Aro ! » le remercia Carlisle.

« ALLEZ EN VOITURE SIMONE ! » cria Felix.

**Il se prit une bonne claque de la part d'Heïdi. Tout le monde monta dans leur Mercedes et on fut tous réparti comme vendredi, sauf que Chelsea prit la place d'Alec. Nous arrivions à neuf heures à l'aéroport et pendant que Carlisle et Esmé allaient retirer les billets, nous disions au revoir à Demetri et Compagnie. **

« Allez, rentrez bien et appelez nous à votre retour ! » dit Demetri.

« Ouais et puis, on se verra cet été pour le mariage d'Embry et Angela ! » dit Jake.

« Absolument. Hors de question que je manque ça. » avoua Jane en prenant Angela dans ses bras.

**Une fois les embrassades terminées, il fut enfin l'heure de monter dans l'avion. Pfff, neuf heures de vol. Je crois que je vais dormir tout au long du trajet parce que franchement, neuf heures à glander, non merci. Rachel me manque. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à elle tout le week-end. Je n'avais qu'une seule hâte : la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, et sentir notre fils bouger dans son ventre. L'avion décolla et je m'endormis aussitôt.**

**Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais je sentis quelqu'un me secouer et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis mon meilleur ami sur le point de me mettre un claque.**

« Jared, si jamais tu me gifles je te tue ! » le menaçais-je.

« Et bien, il était temps que tu te réveilles, l'avion va atterrir ! T'as dormi comme un loir ma parole. » s'écria-t-il.

« Je devais vraiment être fatigué ! » dis-je en m'étirant.

**Nous bouclons nos ceintures et l'avion amorça sa descente. Enfin on allait fouler de nouveau le sol américain. **

**Une fois descendu de l'appareil et les bagages en main, on partit au parking retrouver les belles voitures des Cullen et je montais avec Leah et Jake dans la caisse de Rose. On roulait maintenant depuis un bon quart d'heure quand je sentis le besoin vital de téléphoner à ma femme. Je pris mon portable et appela mon amour. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie j'entendis sa douce voix.**

_« Paul, mon amour comme je suis heureuse de t'entendre ! »_

« Bonjour ma chérie. Ça fait du bien de t'entendre ! Comment tu vas ? »

_« Ça irait beaucoup mieux si ton fils arrêtait de me donner des coups toutes les cinq minutes. Ça fait déjà vingt minutes que j'ai des contractions. »_

« Comment ça t'as des contractions depuis vingt minutes ? »

_« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri je n'ai pas encore perdu les eaux ! »_

« Ouais mais quand même ! »

_« Arrête de dramatiser mon cœur. Il me reste encore trois semaines et… »_

« Et ? »

_« … »_

« Rachel ? »

_« Vous êtes où ? »_

« On a quitté Seattle depuis vingt minutes au moins. Pourquoi ? »

_« Parce que ton fils n'a pas très envie d'attendre trois semaines pour se pointer. »_

**Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je me contentais de regarder Rosalie et elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, dépassant ainsi tout le monde devant nous.**

_« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! »_

« Rachel mon amour, respires. Je vais rester au téléphone avec toi. D'accord ? »

_« D'accord ! PAPA ! SUE ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rachel ? » demanda Sue._

_« Il faut que vous m'aidiez. J'ai perdu les eaux et je n'aurai pas le temps d'aller à l'hôpital. » répondit ma femme._

« Jake, Leah. appelez les autres et dites leur qu'on va directement à la réserve. »

**Ils firent ce que je leur dis puis Rosalie me tendit sa main et je lui passais mon portable. Elle me tendit le sien et dit :**

« Appelle ma mère et raconte-lui. Moi je reste au téléphone avec ta femme en attendant. Bouges-toi. » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**Je fis ce qu'elle dit et Esmé décrocha immédiatement.**

_« Rosalie ? »_

« Non Esmé, c'est Paul ! »

_« Paul, pourquoi est-ce que mes enfants viennent d'accélérer soudainement ? »_

« Il faut vite aller à la réserve. Rachel vient de perdre les eaux et elle n'aura pas le temps d'être transporter à l'hôpital. »

_« Très bien Paul. On se dépêche. » fit la voix de Carlisle._

**Je raccrochais et repris mon téléphone des mains de Rosalie, qui accéléra encore plus.**

« Mon amour, tu m'entends ? »

_« Oui chéri. Paul, ton fils arrive ! »_

« Je sais Rachel et je m'en veux de ne pas être avec toi. »

_« Mais non, c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à aller en Italie. Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime Paul ! »_

« Je t'aime encore plus Rachel. »

_« Très bien Rachel, il faut que tu pousses maintenant. Je vois la tête. » **(Sue)**_

**Et j'assistais à la naissance de mon fils au téléphone. On venait d'entrer dans Forks et Rosalie ne ralenti pas, au contraire. Rachel cessa de crier quand j'entendis les pleurs de mon bébé. **

_« Tiens Rachel. Il va bien ! » **(Sue)**_

« Rachel, comment il est ? »

_« Il est magnifique. Il te ressemble ! »_

« Je t'aime ! »

_« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »_

« Comment tu veux qu'on l'appelle ? »

_« En fait, pendant que t'étais pas là, j'y ai pensé et, je me disais qu'on pourrait l'appeler comme ton père. »_

« Daniel ? T'es sérieuse mon cœur ? »

_« Ouais, je suis sérieuse. Daniel Billy Matthews ! »_

« Danny pour faire plus court ! »

**Elle rit et moi aussi. Au même moment, la voiture de Rose s'arrêta devant la maison des Black. Je raccrochais et sortis en toute vitesse. J'entrais dans la maison et suivis les pleurs de mon fils. Je pénétrais dans la chambre et je vis le plus beau tableau qui soit.**

« Paul ? Mais comment t'es arrivé aussi vite ? » demanda Rachel.

« Demande à Rosalie. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu conduire aussi vite. » répondis-je.

**Je m'approchais d'elle et admirais notre bébé. **

« Il est magnifique ! »

« Tout le monde se pousse. Je dois examiner la mère et l'enfant. » dit Carlisle en entrant dans la chambre avec Rosalie.

**Carlisle prit mon fils pour l'examiner. Il coupa le cordon ombilical puis, après nous avoir rassurés en nous disant que tout allait bien, il le confia à Rosalie qui le lava et l'habilla. Il s'occupa ensuite de Rachel, et elle aussi allait bien. Alice me dit d'emmener ma femme se nettoyer dans la salle de bain et c'est ce que je fis. **

**Je la pris comme une mariée et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Je la regardais se doucher en souriant bêtement, ce qu'elle remarqua puisqu'elle se mit à rire. Elle sortit de la douche et je l'enroulais personnellement dans une serviette et j'en profiter pour l'embrasser. Elle soupira de bonheur mais il fallait qu'elle se repose donc je mis fin au baiser et l'aida à s'habiller. Je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras et la ramena dans son ancienne chambre où Alice venait de terminer de refaire le lit. Je déposais ma femme dans le lit et elle s'endormit aussitôt. J'embrassais son front et j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je me retournais et vis entrer Rosalie avec mon fils dans ses bras, tout habillé. **

« D'où tu sors ce pyjama bleu, Rose ? » demandai-je.

« Alice ! » dit-elle tout simplement.

« Evidement. » soupirai-je.

**Rosalie me passa mon fils endormit et elle me dit de faire attention à la tête.**

« Rose, je sais comment on fait ! Je me suis exercé avec Sarah et Lucas ! » la rassurai-je.

**Elle se contenta de me sourire et une fois que mon fils fut dans mes bras, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Danny et un sur ma joue avant de sortir. Avant qu'elle ne sorte, je lui demandai :**

« Hey Rose, tu peux demander à Jared de venir, s'il te plaît ? »

« Ok ! »

**Et elle sortit. Je m'installais à côté de Rachel, qui était allongée à l'autre bout du lit et je fis attention de ne pas la réveiller. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je dis doucement, sachant très bien qu'il m'entendrait :**

« Entre Jared ! »

**La porte s'ouvrit et mon meilleur ami entra, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il referma la porte et vint s'asseoir en face de moi.**

« Alors mec, ça fait quoi d'être papa ? » demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma femme et mon fils.

« C'est génial. J'attendais ça depuis longtemps tu sais. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants et depuis que Rachel est entrée dans ma vie, ça me travaillait sans arrêt. Alors imagine ma joie quand j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte. » répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Dire que dans sept mois je serai père moi aussi, et il n'y en aura pas un mais deux. » rit-il.

« Ouais, deux fois plus de travail mais, vous y arriverez. » le rassurai-je.

« De toute façon avec Kim je ne peux que m'en sortir. » dit-il en souriant.

« Jared, voilà, si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est que, avec Rachel on a longuement discuté et, on veut que tu sois le parrain de Danny. » annonçai-je.

« Ça tombe bien que tu dises ça parce que je veux que tu sois le parrain de mes jumeaux ! » annonça-t-il à son tour en souriant.

**Je lui rendis son sourire et on se tapa dans la main. **

« C'est vrai que c'est Bella la marraine. » fit-il remarquer.

« Ouais, j'y tenais. Rachel aussi. » expliquai-je.

**On continuait à discuter encore un peu quand j'entendis Rachel se réveiller. Ça faisait déjà deux heures que Jared et moi on parlait. Mon meilleur pote nous laissa et ma femme se mit à grogner. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas un loup-garou mais ça lui arrive de grogner, et ça me mettait dans tous mes états. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et un sourire étira ses lèvres mais elle se rendormit aussitôt, en se collant un peu plus à moi. Je sens que ça va me plaire le rôle de père. Je vais savourer chaque instant passé avec mon fils.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**Arrivé chez mon père, Leah courut prendre notre fille dans les bras de Charlie.**

« Oh, bonjour ma princesse. Tu sais que tu m'as manquée ! Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. » dit ma Leah en déposant des baisers sur le front de notre fille.

« Tout s'est bien passé Charlie ? » demandai-je.

« A merveilles. Elle a été adorable. » répondit-il.

« MAMA ! » entendis-je babiller Lucas.

**Emily entra dans le salon et prit son fils dans les bras. Moi je m'approchais des deux femmes de ma vie et je regardais Leah bercer notre fille. **

**Le soir venu, après avoir embrassé ma sœur et mon neveu, Rosalie nous déposa chez nous et je vis Emmett descendre de mon pick-up. Il me lança les clés et je dis :**

« Merci de me l'avoir rapporté ! »

« Y a pas de quoi ! Passez une bonne soirée. On se voit demain ! » dit-il.

**Lui et Rose quittèrent la réserve avec le reste de la famille Cullen et je rentrais chez moi avec ma famille. Je montais nos valises dans notre chambre pendant que Leah s'occupait de Sarah. Je commençais à défaire les valises, ranger le linge propre et ainsi de suite quand je sentis des bras m'entourer. Leah ! Elle se colla un peu plus à moi mais je me retournais et l'embrassais tendrement. Je rompis le baiser et lui dis :**

« Sarah dort ? » demandai-je.

**Elle acquiesça.**

« Tu as faim ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Oui mais, pas de nourriture. J'ai faim de toi. » répondit-elle d'une voix suave en caressant mon torse.

« Hum, on est d'humeur coquine ce soir Mademoiselle Clearwater ! » la taquinai-je.

« Exactement. » **Elle m'embrasse.** « Jake, fais-moi l'amour ! » gémit-elle en reprenant mes lèvres.

**Moi, qui ne suis qu'un pauvre homme, je ne pu qu'adhérer à sa requête. Je la plaquais contre le mur de notre chambre et attaquais son cou de baisers fiévreux. Ses mains s'agrippaient dans mes cheveux pendant que les miennes remontaient sa jupe et lui arrachèrent ses dessous. Pas le temps de les enlever correctement, j'ai trop envie d'elle. Je dégageais ma tête de son cou et lui enleva son haut, très sexy d'ailleurs et, oh Seigneur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à ne pas mettre de soutien-gorge ? **

« Jake, ne t'attardes pas sur ma poitrine. Je te veux en moi, tout de suite ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**Elle défit mon pantalon et la baissa en même temps que mon boxer que je fis valser à l'autre bout de la chambre et entrais en elle sans plus attendre. Leah s'accrocha à mes épaules de toutes ses forces pendant que j'intensifiais mes pénétrations. Elle enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et je sentis ses dents sur ma peau. Sans qu'elle le sache, son geste m'excita encore plus alors je bougeais encore plus vite, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Ses muscles se contractèrent autour de moi et l'orgasme la frappa. Je me déversais en elle au même instant. **

« On va prendre une douche ? » demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

**Je nous dirigeais vers la salle de bain et on prit une douche du tonnerre. Leah prit les commandes au début et fit une chose que je ne pensais pas qu'elle me ferait un jour mais, bon sang que c'était bon. Une fois nos pulsions apaisées, on se mit en tenue pour dormir mais une fois dans la chambre, mon estomac cria famine, et apparemment celui de Leah aussi. On éclata de rire et on partit dans la cuisine pour apaiser cette fois notre faim. Hum, ce petit train-train quotidien me plait de plus en plus et je vais adorer les prochaines années à venir mais, il nous reste encore une étape : le mariage. On prend notre temps car on veut profiter pleinement de notre petite vie tranquille et attendre que notre fille grandisse. **

_**POINT DE VUE DE CLAIRE :**_

**Tout le monde était rentré chez soit et je fis pareil avec ma coloc' de meilleure amie et son chéri, ainsi que le mien. A peine j'avais mis un pied dans notre chambre que je ne pris même pas le temps de me déshabiller. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit en grognant.**

« Quelle classe ma chérie ! » s'amusa Quil.

« La ferme. » marmonnai-je, ce qui déclencha ses rires.

**Je me plaçais au milieu du lit et enfoui ma tête dans mon coussin sans prendre la peine de me mettre sous les draps, étant donné que Quil est une bouillote sur patte. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En même pas deux secondes je me suis retrouvé dans les bras chaud de mon loup, qui lui, était en boxer.**

« Claire, tu devrais te changer ! » me conseilla-t-il.

« Je suis trop fatiguée. » soupirai-je.

« Je peux m'en charger si tu veux ! » proposa-t-il.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesçai-je en grognant.

« Tu devrais arrêter de grogner mon cœur. Tu sais très bien que ça m'excite ! » grogna-t-il à son tour, me faisant frissonner.

**J'étais vraiment trop fatiguée que je ne me rendis même pas compte que Quil commençait à me déshabiller. Je sentis ses mains enlever mes bottes puis défaire les boutons de mon jean. Il le fit glisser doucement, laissant ses doigts caresser mes jambes. Il passa ensuite ses mains sous mon haut et me le retira tout en déposant des baisers sur ma peau. Il s'attarda sur mon ventre car il savait que ça me faisait démarrer au quart de tour.**

« Quil, je suis fatiguée. » dis-je en bâillant.

« Je sais mon amour, mais j'avais besoin de poser mes lèvres sur ta peau. » soupira-t-il en m'embrassant.

**Sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne et mon corps se mit à réagir en même pas cinq secondes. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de mon chéri et mes bras autour de son cou.**

« Je suis réveillée. **(Baiser) **Je suis complètement réveillée. » marmonnai-je entre ses lèvres.

**Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche et ses mains défirent mon soutien-gorge et baissèrent mon boxer. Je lui enlevai le sien et il entra en moi aussitôt en reprenant mes lèvres pour un baiser torride. Ce mec me fait vraiment faire tout ce qu'il veut. Il me fit l'amour avec une infinie tendresse pendant plus d'une heure. On s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre juste après notre séance du soir, mon dos plaqué contre torse et son bras me tenait fermement contre lui, sans pour autant me faire mal. Je sombrais dans un sommeil profond après l'avoir entendu me dire « Je t'aime » et il suivit juste après.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE RACHEL :**_

**Je me réveillais dans une étreinte chaude. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et regardais d'où venait cette chaleur, je vis mon mari endormit près de moi, dans le lit de mon ancienne chambre, chez mon père. Les souvenirs de la journée me revinrent en mémoire : mon fils était né. Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres et un soupir de plaisir sortit de ma bouche.**

_« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ? »_

**Je regardais en direction de la voix et vis mon Paul en train de me regarder. Lorsque mes yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens, mon cœur loupa un battement. **

« Alors, tu vas répondre à ma question ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

« Et bien, je pensais à notre fils. Il est où d'ailleurs ? demandai-je à mon tour d'une voix basse.

**Au lieu de me répondre, il me montra un berceau à côté du lit.**

« Il a mangé ? » questionnai-je.

« Oui, mais comme tu t'es endormis tu n'as pas pu l'allaiter. » répondit-il.

« Carlisle a dit que je pouvais allaiter ? C'est vrai ? » sanglotai-je.

« Oui mon amour. Toi qui avais peur de ne pas pouvoir, finalement tu peux ! Mais je t'interdis de le faire devant les garçons. Je suis le seul qui aie le droit de voir tes seins. » dit-il fermement.

**Je ris devant sa remarque. Sale macho trop protecteur et jaloux ! Je posais ma main sur sa joue et l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était doux au début puis de plus en plus torride. Jamais je ne pourrai me lasser du goût de ses lèvres, de la sensation de sa langue caressant la mienne. Je me rendormis dans les bras de mon mari après un dernier baiser.**

**Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par les cris de mon bébé. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Paul en train de rassurer notre fils.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demandai-je d'une voix endormit.

« Je crois qu'il à faim mais avant, quelqu'un voudrait savoir si tu vas bien ! » répondit-il en allant ouvrir la porte.

**Carlisle entra et vint s'asseoir près de moi.**

« Bonjour Rachel ! Comment te sens-tu ? »me demanda-t-il.

« Je vais bien et j'ai très bien dormi. Euh, Paul m'a dit que je pouvais allaiter normalement ? » demandai-je hésitante.

« Oui. Je t'ai fais une prise de sang hier soir pendant que tu dormais et j'ai eu les analyses rapidement. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ton corps a parfaitement bien réagi. » répondit-il.

« Mais comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas senti l'aiguille ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Jasper t'as maintenu endormit. » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh, je vois ! » dis-je simplement.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que Danny goûte le bon lait de maman ! » dit Paul.

« Paul ! T'as fini de dire des bêtises oui ? » m'écriai-je.

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité non ? » rit-il.

**Carlisle laissa échapper un rire et je ne pu que le suivre. Paul me passa mon bébé pour que je puisse l'allaiter. Carlisle et mon mari m'aidèrent à m'installer confortablement puis je fis boire mon lait à mon fils. **

**Une fois qu'il fut rassasié, il fit son rot et il s'endormit dans mes bras. Carlisle me dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi et il dû partir travailler. Je passais mon petit garçon à son père et j'allais prendre une douche. Après m'être habillé et avoir avalé un morceau, je pris mes affaires et avec Paul, nous primes le chemin de la maison. Arrivée devant chez nous, mon mari ouvrit la porte d'entrée et une fois à l'intérieur, on entendit des bruits à l'étage. Nous montions doucement et quelle ne fut notre surprise en voyant Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Esmé en train de décorer la chambre d'enfant. Elle était toute bleue, meublée et tout ce qu'il faut. Je rêve, après la chambre de Lucas et celle de Sarah, ils ont décorés entièrement celle de Danny.**

« Vous arrivez juste à temps, on vient de finir ! » sautilla Alice.

**Je vis que Rose avait ma nièce dans les bras et Emmett avait Lucas. **

« Mais…mais…pourquoi…je… » bégayai-je.

« Tout simplement parce que vous faites parti de la famille. » dit Emmett.

**Paul prit notre fils, les larmes aux yeux et le mit dans un très beau berceau bleu et je sentis des bras froids m'entourer. Je reconnu l'étreinte maternelle d'Esmé. **

« Il y a absolument tout ce dont Danny a besoin. Vêtements, couches, biberons, tétines et j'en passe. » expliqua Rosalie.

« Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! » sanglotai-je.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. » sourit Jasper.

**Après une dernière étreinte et des énièmes remerciements, ils repartirent et nous laissèrent en famille. Paul était devant le berceau en train de regarder notre fils dormir donc je le rejoignis et entoura mes bras autour de sa taille. J'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. **

« Je t'aime ! » murmurai-je.

« Je t'aime encore plus ! » dit-il à son tour.

**On regarda notre fils dormir dans son lit puis, Paul m'attira dans notre chambre, laissant les portes de la chambre de Danny et la notre ouverte au cas où il se réveillerait. Il nous allongea et il recouvra ma bouche de la sienne. Sa langue trouva rapidement la mienne pour un ballet sensuel. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et il relâcha mes lèvres pour poser sa main sur ma joue et me regarder droit dans les yeux.**

« Merci Rachel ! » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

« Pour m'aimer, pour m'avoir épousé et pour m'avoir donné le plus beau fils du monde. » répondit-il, plein d'amour dans la voix.

« Crois-moi, ce ne sera pas le seul bébé que je te donnerai Paul Matthews ! » assurai-je.

« Je t'aime tellement mon amour ! Viens par là ! »

**Il reprit mes lèvres et s'allongea sur moi, sans m'écraser et on s'embrassa jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je m'endormis une fois de plus et Paul m'assura qu'il s'occuperait de Danny si jamais il se réveillait. Comme j'aime cet homme merveilleux. Il est déjà un mari extraordinaire et il fera un père fabuleux. J'ai hâte de voir la suite des évènements !**


	52. Soirée flash-back

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture à vous, et espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :<strong>_

**En ce beau matin de juillet, j'étais assise sur mon lit à Seattle en train de regarder mon fiancé dormir. Il était tellement beau quand il dormait, tellement paisible. On se mariait demain après-midi et ce matin on devait accueillir Bella et les autres à l'aéroport, donc je devais le réveiller mais, de la manière douce. Je caressais ses cheveux lentement tout en déposant des baisers sur son visage et il commençait à se réveiller. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres et le réveil fut immédiat car il refusa de lâcher mes lèvres. **

« Sacré réveil ! » murmura-t-il.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre tout de même ? » demandai-je.

« Pas du tout ! »

**Je ris devant sa remarque et je lui dis :**

« Allez mon amour debout ! On doit aller accueillir Bella et les autres à l'aéroport et récupérer ma cousine ! »

« Ouais, je me lève ! » dit-il en grognant.

« Va prendre ta douche pendant que je vais préparer le petit déjeuner ! » lui ordonnai-je.

« Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant.

« Depuis aujourd'hui et faudra bien t'habituer à recevoir des ordres de moi car demain on sera marié. » répondis-je en sortant de la chambre en riant.

**Je n'attendis même pas sa réponse et descendis dans la cuisine. Je préparais un petit déjeuner copieux, comme tous les matins, et lorsque je posais la dernière poêlée de bacon sur la table, mon loup-garou descendit de l'étage, habillé d'un jean délavé, de ses précieuses Nike et d'un débardeur noir. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa avec une telle passion que je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre le réfrigérateur. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour s'attaquer à mon cou et ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps. **

« Embry…on va…être en retard…hum… » haletai-je.

« J'ai trop envie de toi Angela ! » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

« Moi aussi mais…faudra attendre demain. » dis-je en le repoussant à regret.

**Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit**

« J'ai hâte de devenir ton mari, Angela Webber ! »

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte de devenir ta femme, Embry Call ! » dis-je à mon tour.

**Après un dernier bisou, on déjeuna tranquillement puis nous prenions nos valises et une fois chargées dans le coffre de ma Mustang et l'appartement fermé à clé, on partit d'abord chercher ma cousine, qui était toute guillerette à l'idée de passer le reste de l'été à Forks avec Seth, et nous partions jusqu'à l'aéroport. Une fois arrivée, on descendit de la voiture et nous entrons afin de récupérer ma meilleure amie et les autres. Cinq minutes après notre arrivée :**

_« ANGELA ! »_

**Je me retournais vers la voix et je vis Bella avec Alec, Demetri, Jane, Felix et Heïdi. Je courais vers Bella et je la serrais dans mes bras.**

« Tu m'as manquée Bell's. Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir ! » sanglotai-je.

« Je n'allais tout de même pas rater ton mariage Angie ! » me rassura-t-elle.

**Je la relâchais et pendant qu'elle disait bonjour à Embry et fit connaissance avec ma cousine, je saluais les autres. Une fois les salutations finis, Felix sortit afin d'aller récupérer la voiture de location qu'ils avaient demandés durant leur séjour et il arriva dix minutes plus tard donc pendant qu'Alec et Bella montaient avec moi, les autres prirent l'autre voiture, qui n'était autre qu'une Mercedes noire et on partit à Forks. Embry se mit au volant et il roula assez vite mais Felix roula normalement donc on ne se pressa pas davantage. On discuta durant tout le trajet puis je demandais à Bella :**

« Bell's, tu veux bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? »

« Bien sûr Angela. Avec plaisir. » accepta-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu en as choisi combien ? » demanda Alec.

« Deux. La deuxième c'est Leah, et Embry a choisis Jake et Quil comme témoin ! » répondis-je.

« Hey Bell's tu vas pouvoir faire connaissance avec ton filleul ! » dit Embry.

« Oui j'ai trop hâte ! Je suis sûr que c'est le portrait craché de Paul ! » dit Bella.

« Oh que oui ! »

**On avait parlé en même temps Embry et moi, ce qui fit rire les trois passagers à l'arrière. **

**Deux heures plus tard, nous étions devant la villa des Cullen et Seth nous attendait. A peine Embry avait-il arrêté la voiture que Stacy ouvrit la portière et sauta dans les bras de Seth avec une telle force qu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Seth. Lorsqu'il la remit sur ses jambes, elle ne perdit pas une minute et l'embrassa, et il le lui rendit très bien. On était tous hors des voitures et Demetri ne pu s'empêcher de dire**

« Hey oh les jeunes, on se calme. Il est un peu tôt pour ce genre de sport. »

**Il se prit aussitôt une claque derrière la tête de la part de Jane.**

« AÏEUH ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes j'ai rien fais que je sache ? » se plaignit-il en se frottant la tête.

« La prochaine fois tu la boucleras. » lui dit-elle en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine.

**Il grogna de frustration mais le regard noir de Jane le fit arrêter. On se demande qui porte la culotte dans leur couple. Bella éclata de rire à ma pensée, sous le regard interrogateur des autres. Elle se reprit et on entra chez les Cullen et nous vîmes tous les autres. Kim avait un ventre très, très arrondit. Etant donné qu'elle portait des jumeaux c'était un peu normal.**

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » salua Heïdi en faisant la bise aux filles.

« Salut ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

**Alice prit la valise d'Embry et la mienne, sûrement pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans et partit à l'étage. **

_« AÏE ! »_

**C'était Kim. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et Jared fut à ses côtés immédiatement.**

« Kimmy, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-il, inquiet.

« Oui, c'est juste les bébés qui n'arrêtent pas de prendre mon ventre pour un punching-ball ! » dit-elle en grimaçant.

« Ils bougent encore ? » demanda Heïdi.

« Ouais ! » répondit Kim.

« Je peux toucher ? » demanda de nouveau Heïdi.

« Bien sûr ! Donne-moi ta main ! » dit-elle.

**Heïdi s'agenouilla près de Kim puis lui passa sa main droite. Elle plaça la main d'Heïdi sur son ventre et le visage de cette dernière s'illumina. **

« T'es sûr qu'ils sont pas en train de muter là dedans ? » demanda Heïdi en riant.

« Probablement ! » répondit Kim sur le même ton.

« Vous savez si ce sera des filles ou des garçons ? » questionna Demetri.

**Kim regarda Jared et il acquiesça.**

« Oui, on le sait mais, on l'a dit à personne. » dit Jared.

« On a le droit de savoir ? » demanda Jane.

**Jared et Kim se regardèrent de nouveau et le sourire de Kim convaincu Jared.**

« Alors ? » les pressa Demetri.

« On en aura un de chaque ! » dit Jared avec le sourire.

**Tout le monde les félicita puis on commença à parler de ces derniers mois. **

**A dix-neuf heures, on était tous réunis dans le salon et Esmé nous dit que le diner était prêt donc on alla s'installer et on dîna. Après le repas, les garçons partirent à la réserve et quand je dis les garçons, ça veut bien dire la meute plus Jasper, Emmett, Alec, Felix et Demetri. Je dis au revoir à Embry, que je ne le reverrai que demain devant mon père, qui avait accepté de nous marier, et le père d'Embry avait accepté de me conduire à l'autel. Enfin bref ! Alice m'attira dans sa chambre et on y était entassé avec toutes les filles. Rosalie déposa Kim sur le lit et la soirée entre fille commença. **

« Alors voilà ma petite Angie ! Avec les filles ont t'as achetés tout un tas de sous-vêtements coquins pour ta lune de miel et il est temps que tu les découvres ! » dit Alice en sautillant.

« J'espère que c'est une blague ? » demandai-je.

« Pas du tout ! » dirent-elles toutes en même temps.

**Je soupirai et Alice, avec l'aide d'Heïdi me tendit plusieurs sacs de la boutique de _Victoria Secret_ et j'écarquillais les yeux devant tout ça.**

« Vous avez dévalisé le magasin ou quoi ? » m'exclamai-je.

« Absolument ! Maintenant ouvres tes cadeaux ! » m'ordonna Rosalie.

**Je fis ce qu'elle dit et au fur et à mesure je découvris quinze ensemble plutôt sexy, mais sans être vulgaire.**

« Merci les filles ! » les remerciai-je en souriant.

« Je crois qu'Embry va tomber à la renverse en te voyant comme ça. » dit Bella.

**Je rougis devant sa remarque, ce qui les fit rire. **

« J'ai une idée. Angela, si tu nous expliquais comment Embry t'as demandé en mariage ? » proposa Leah.

« D'accord, à condition que chacune de vous raconte elle aussi ! » dis-je en les regardant chacune leur tour.

« D'accord ! » acquiescèrent-elles.

« Alors voilà. C'était en août, l'année dernière. Il m'a proposé une soirée en amoureux à Port Angeles. » expliquai-je.

_**Flash-back :**_

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**1 an plus tôt. La Push. Chez les Call.**_

_**Embry et Angela s'apprêtaient à partir de la maison des Call quand le père d'Embry leur dit :**_

_« Passez une bonne soirée les enfants et ne faites pas trop de bruit en rentrant. » _

_« D'accord papa ! Bye ! » dit Embry._

_**Il entraîna Angela dehors et une fois près de la voiture d'Angela, il lui ouvrit la porte du côté passager, comme un vrai gentleman puis une fois sa petite amie bien installée, il ferma la portière et se dirigea du côté conducteur. Il démarra et ils allèrent à Port Angeles. Une fois arrivée devant le restaurant italien où Embry avait réservé un table pour deux, Embry prit la main d'Angela, y déposa un baiser et l'emmena dans le restaurant. **_

_« Bonsoir et soyez les bienvenue ! Vous avec réservé ? » leur demanda une hôtesse._

_« Oui. Au nom d'Embry Call ! » répondit Embry._

_« En effet ! Suivez-moi ! »_

_**Ils suivirent l'hôtesse qui les conduisit à une table pour deux. La table était située dans un coin assez intime et dans une ambiance assez romantique. Embry retira la chaise et fit asseoir Angela puis alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ils commandèrent puis mangèrent tranquillement, en discutant de tout et de rien. Embry souffla un bon coup avant de prendre quelque chose dans la poche de son jean. Il en sortit un écrin de velours et regarda Angela dans les yeux, avec une détermination grandissante.**_

_« Est-ce que ça va chéri ? » demanda Angela._

_« Oui, ça va euh, Angela je… je t'aime. Tu le sais ? » dit-il, en la regardant dans les yeux._

_« Oui, je le sais. Je t'aime aussi ! » dit-elle, un peu confuse._

_**Il se leva et se plaça devant elle, un genou à terre, l'écrin dans ses mains.**_

_« Embry… » souffla-t-elle._

_« Angela, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. » dit-il en ouvrant l'écrin et en le plaçant devant Angela._

_« Oh Mon Dieu, Embry… » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée._

_« Angela Webber, veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux._

_« Oui. Oui. OUI ! » répondit-elle en pleurant._

_**Embry sourit, et plaça la bague au doigt de celle qui venait d'accepter de l'épouser. Une fois la bague en place, il se releva, lui prit la main pour la mettre sur ses pieds et l'embrassa. Les personnes présentes dans le restaurant, ayant entendu la demande en mariage, applaudirent, faisant sourire le couple.**_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

« C'est trop romantique ! » pleura Stacy.

« Il est vraiment trop chou ! » s'émerveilla Heïdi.

« Ouais, j'ai passé une soirée vraiment magique. Et je ne parle pas de la nuit qui a suivit. » dis-je avec un immense sourire, me remémorant ces instants.

« Oh Angela, petite coquine. On ne connaissait pas ce côté-là de toi ! » s'amusa Jane.

« A toi Jane ! Comment Demetri t'a-t-il fait sa demande ? » demandai-je.

« C'était tellement romantique, et Dieu sait que j'ai été surprise de la façon dont il me la demandé. »

_**Flash-back :**_

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Volterra, il y a trois ans en arrière.**_

_**Demetri et Jane venaient de rentrer au palais après une soirée en amoureux dans les rues de Milan. Il aida Jane à sortir de la voiture et une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la prendre par la main et de l'entraîner avec lui. Ils marchaient main dans la main dans les couloirs du château et, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait l'emmener dans sa chambre pour lui faire l'amour, elle se retrouva dans les jardins.**_

_« Demetri, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Tu verras ! » répondit-il simplement._

_**Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'immense fontaine du jardin et Demetri fit face à sa merveilleuse petite amie et lui dit :**_

_« Jane je…je sais que j'aurais dû te demander ça plus tôt mais…mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je voulais que tout soit parfait mais…mais je ne peux plus attendre. » avoua-t-il._

_« Demetri tu commences à me faire peur là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle de plus en plus en confuse._

_**Il fouilla dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en sortit un écrin en velours rouge, l'ouvrit et la plaça devant Jane.**_

_« Demetri… » s'étrangla-t-elle._

_**Il prit sa main gauche et mit un genou à terre.**_

_« Oh Mon Dieu ! » souffla-t-elle._

_« Jane, me ferai-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Oui. » répondit-elle doucement._

_**Il glissa la bague au doigt de Jane, se remit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa passionnément. Il la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et partit à vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre pour lui faire l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit.**_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

« Attends, on parle bien du même Demetri ? » s'étonna Bella.

« J'ai été aussi étonnée que toi Bella, mais crois-moi ce Demetri là, il est toujours en lui. Il ne le montre qu'avec moi ! » expliqua Jane.

« Bon, à toi Rachel. Comment Paul t'as fais sa demande ? » demanda Heidi.

« Bah c'est pas compliqué. On venait de faire l'amour et je lui ai avoué à ce moment là que je voulais avoir un bébé. Et il m'a fait sa demande. Voilà, il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer. » répondit Rachel.

« Il s'est pas cassé la tête ! En même temps c'est Paul. » grogna Kim.

« Justement Kimmy, comment Jared s'y est-il prit pour faire sa demande ? » demanda Bella.

**Elle était allongée sur le lit d'Alice, ses mains sur son gros ventre et elle touchait sa bague de fiançailles en se remémorant cet instant magique.**

_**Flash-back :**_

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**14 octobre 2007. **_

_**Jared était rentré plus tôt de l'école de police et il était en train de préparer une surprise à Kim, qui était encore en train de travailler. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Claire et Esmé faisaient tout leur possible afin qu'elle ne remarque rien. Esmé aida Jared à tout mettre en place et elle leur prépara le dîner, en cachette. Alors que le restaurant venait de fermer, Kim monta se doucher, ne remarquant même pas que les meubles avaient été déplacés. Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, Jared, avec l'aide de Claire, Esmé, Quil, Alice et Rosalie, prépara le salon de l'appartement. Alice aida Jared à s'habiller pendant que les autres préparaient la table. Pendant ce temps, Kim sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille et trouva une housse accrochée au porte-serviette de la salle de bain. Elle y trouva une note qui disait :**_

_**« Mets cette robe et lisse toi les cheveux. Crois-moi tu ne le regretteras pas ! Xx Alice. »**_

_**Kim haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait très bien qu'aujourd'hui c'était le deuxième anniversaire de sa vie de couple avec Jared mais comme il lui avait dit qu'il finirait plus tard que prévu, elle avait mit une croix sur la soirée romantique qu'elle avait prévue de passer. Elle fit tout de même ce qu'Alice lui demanda et se prépara. Elle portait une très belle robe-bustier grise, couleur préférée de Jared, et elle se lissa les cheveux. Elle décida de se maquiller légèrement car si Alice lui avait demandé de mettre une robe, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Une fois prête, elle sortit de la salle de bain et aperçut sur le sol des pétales de rose rouge. Elle suivit le chemin tracé avec les pétales et arriva dans le salon. Elle se figea en voyant une table dressée pour deux, ambiance feutrée, dîner aux chandelles et musique douce. **_

_**(Back At One: Brian McKnight)**_

_**Kim était figée. Une main se glissa sur sa taille et des lèvres sur sa nuque. Elle reconnue le toucher de Jared. Elle se retourna pour voir son petit ami en costume.**_

_« Jared, je croyais que tu travaillais ce soir ! » dit-elle confuse._

_« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais travailler le soir de notre anniversaire ? Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui, et je n'oublierai jamais le jour où je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. Et surtout, le jour où je t'ai fais l'amour sur la plage. » plaisanta-t-il._

_**Elle rit avec lui puis Jared la conduisit à table. Ils dinèrent en discutant de la vie qu'il menait ensemble puis, il se leva, tendit sa main à Kim, qui la prit, la mit sur ses pieds et l'entraîna au milieu du salon. **_

_**(Dance With My Father: Luther Van Dross)**_

_**C'était une des chansons préférées de Kim. Ils dansèrent l'un contre l'autre, en s'embrassant de temps en temps puis, lorsque la chanson toucha à sa fin, Jared embrassa Kim tendrement et il prit quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. Il ouvrit la petite boîte et mit un genou à terre. Kim plaqua une main devant sa bouche en laissant échapper un cri de surprise et Jared lui dit :**_

_« Kim, veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

_« Oui Jared. Je veux t'épouser ! » accepta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_**Il se remit à la hauteur de sa fiancée après avoir placé la bague à son doigt et l'embrassa comme jamais. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'entraîna vers leur chambre, où ils passèrent une nuit des plus magiques.**_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

« Aaaaaawwwwwwwweeeeeeeeee ! » soupirai les filles.

« Il a fait trop fort. En tout cas ce n'est pas Felix qui me ferait un truc pareil ! » grogna Heïdi.

« Il te l'a demandé comment ? » demanda Rosalie.

_**Flash-back :**_

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**I ans, Volterra.**_

_**Felix venait de rentrer de mission avec Demetri et Alec et une fois les portes du palais franchis, une tornade brune lui sauta dessus. Heïdi venait de se jeter au cou de Felix, les jambes autour de la taille du géant et la tête dans son cou, lui faisant lâcher ce qu'il avait dans les mains.**_

_« Quel accueil ! » fit remarquer Demetri, dont le regard dévia sur Jane._

_« Heïdi, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Felix._

_« Oui. C'est oui ! » dit Heïdi en le regardant dans les yeux, toujours dans la même position._

_« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » se méfia Felix._

_« Sur ce que tu m'as demandé avant que tu partes. La réponse est oui Felix. Je veux t'épouser. » _

_**Et elle l'embrassa. Elle enleva ses jambes de la taille de son amant mais resta accrochée à son cou. Felix lui maintenait fermement la taille de la femme qu'il aimait et approfondit le baiser. Alec se racla la gorge et les deux amoureux se détachèrent. **_

_« Je t'aime ! » susurra Felix._

_« Moi aussi je t'aime Felix ! » murmura Heïdi en souriant._

_**Il lui rendit son sourire et la fit tourner dans les airs, la faisant rire ainsi que les autres.**_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

« Tu ne lui as pas dit _« oui »_ tout de suite ? » s'étonna Claire.

« Il m'a prise au dépourvu, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je lui aie dis qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse avant de donner une réponse. Puis il est partit en mission et pendant son absence, j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. » répondit-elle.

« A toi Leah ! Racontes un peu comment Jake t'a demandé en mariage ! » souri Alice.

« Cette folle d'Alice m'a emmené faire je ne sais combien de boutique pour trouver la robe parfaite puis une fois trouvé et que j'étais habillée, Jake m'a emmené sur la plage, où il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour un pique-nique romantique. Après le repas, il m'a mise debout, s'est agenouillé, puis il m'a dit, qu'il m'aimait, que je le rendais heureux, et qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, et il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Je n'aurais pas pu demander mieux comme demande. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je peux te dire qu'il était vachement stressé ce jour là. On n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que tout se passerait bien ! » ria Rosalie.

« Et toi Rose ? Comment te l'as demandé Emmett ? » demanda Jane.

_**Flash-back :**_

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**1952, Londres, Angleterre.**_

_**Rosalie Hale était en train de chasser dans les bois puis une fois repu, elle pensa à Emmett. Son âme-sœur. Le garçon qu'elle a sauvé des griffes d'un grizzli il y a dix-sept ans. Grâce à lui, elle a pu se remettre du traumatisme qu'elle a subit avant sa transformation et elle a pu reprendre confiance en elle, et aux hommes. Mais c'était lui qu'elle aimait. Elle s'était donnée à lui corps et âme un an après leur rencontre, s'avouant ainsi leur amour mutuel. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : l'épouser. **_

_**De son côté, Emmett n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le courage de demander à Rosalie de l'épouser. Et si elle refusait ? Si jamais, il n'était pas assez bien pour elle ? Ces questions le taraudaient depuis toutes ses années et il allait devenir dingue. Finalement, il se décida. Il prit la bague qu'il avait achetée et partit rejoindre l'amour de sa vie rapidement. Il la trouva facilement, assise sur un rocher, près d'une cascade magnifique. Rosalie sentit l'odeur d'Emmett et se retourna pour voir son gros nounours arriver. Il était habillé d'un baggy noir et d'un pull de sport blanc. **_

_« Emmett, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle._

_**Il ouvrit l'écrin et le plaça devant elle.**_

_« Epouse-moi Rosalie ! » lui dit-il._

_« Oui. » répondit-elle aussitôt._

_**Emmett plaça la bague au doigt de Rose et elle lui sauta dessus en riant sauf que, Emmett ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il fût dos à la cascade donc quand Rosalie sauta sur lui, ils furent projetés en arrière et tombèrent dans l'eau. Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, leurs bouches étaient collées l'une à l'autre, et ils s'aimèrent encore plus dans les minutes qui suivirent.**_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

« Il a attendu 16 ans ? » s'étonna Heidi.

« Ouais mais, je ne lui en veux pas. Finalement j'ai eu ce que je voulais. » sourit Rosalie.

« A toi Bella ! » dit Claire.

« Et bien, comment dire. Il est revenu d'une mission et j'ai cru qu'il me trompait car il n'a pas arrêtait de m'éviter de la semaine. Il ne répondait pas à mes messages, abrégeait nos conversations au téléphone, et par-dessus le marché, lorsqu'ils sont revenu de mission, il n'était pas dans la salle du trône avec Dem' et Heïdi et j'ai lu dans leurs esprits qu'il avait reçu un appel d'une certaine Sonia. Donc je suis parti et je croise Alec en chemin. S'en suit notre première dispute et alors que je lui disais une énième réflexions, il sort l'écrin et me la montre. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir m'enterrer quelque part tellement c'était stupide comme réaction. » expliqua Bella.

« Ah ben ça pour être stupide ça l'était. Ça devait être comique aussi. » s'esclaffa Kim.

« Oh que oui ça l'était. Demetri et Felix nous ont même fait une petite parodie de la dispute. » avoua Heidi en éclatant de rire.

**Jane se joignit à elle sous notre étonnement puis elles refirent la scène. On éclata toute de rire, même Bella. Une fois calmée :**

« A toi Claire ! » dit Alice en se calmant.

_**Flash-back :**_

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Soir du 31 décembre 2007, chez les Cullen.**_

_**Tout le monde était réuni chez les Cullen pour le réveillon du jour de l'an. La fête battait son plein, les enfants étaient chez Sue et Charlie, Rachel était blottit dans les bras de Paul, sous l'œil vigilant de Carlisle. Tous étaient assit soit par terre ou sur des fauteuils.**_

_« Une étoile filante. » s'écria Alice en se levant._

_**Tout le monde regarda par la fenêtre et virent une étoile filante. **_

_« Il faut faire un vœux. » dit Carlisle._

_**Les vœux étaient simples pour la plupart. Emily, Sam, Leah et Jake, souhaitèrent que leurs enfants restent en bonne santé, Rachel souhaite que son fils naisse en bonne santé, Paul de rendre sa famille heureuse, Rosalie souhaita qu'Emmett arrête de se comporter comme un gamin, Emmett de protéger son filleul, Jasper que sa femme calme son enthousiasme constant et sa manie de faire les boutiques sans arrêt, Alice de faire en sorte que tous les mariages qu'elle organisera soient parfaits, Esmé et Carlisle que leur famille reste unis, Kim et Jared de continuer à s'aimer autant tous les jours, Seth et Stacy de se voir plus souvent, Colin et Brady d'avoir leurs diplômes, Embry et Angela de se marier le plus vite possible, Claire d'oublier son passé car même si l'histoire avec Adam est terminé depuis longtemps, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Quant à Quil, il ne dit rien, au grand étonnement de Claire mais pas des autres. Il se leva ainsi que Claire et l'emmena dans le jardin, sous l'œil curieux des autres. **_

_« Quil, j'espère qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que tu m'emmènes dehors car il fait un froid de canard ! » dit Claire._

_**Quil ouvrit un écrin en velours et mit un genou à terre, sous le regard choqué de Claire.**_

_« Claire, mon souhait le plus cher, c'est que tu deviennes ma femme. » dit-il en sortant la bague de l'écrin et en prenant la main gauche de Claire dans la sienne. « Claire Austin, veux-tu m'épouser ? » _

_**Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Claire et elle répondit en pleurant :**_

_« Oui Quil Ateara. Je veux t'épouser ! » _

_**Quil plaça la bague au doigt de Claire et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant. **_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

**Claire avait les larmes aux yeux en repensant à la demande en mariage de Quil. **

« Ils sont vraiment trop chou vos chéris. » s'extasia Heidi.

« Ouais. Alice, à ton tour ! » dit Claire.

_**Flash-back : **_

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**1985, Chicago.**_

_**Alice et Jasper étaient tendrement enlacés dans l'herbe, sur les plus hautes falaises de la ville et admiraient le couché de soleil. Jasper réfléchissait à une chose très importante et Alice fut prise d'une vision. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle ne dit rien mais le soufflement de son compagnon lui fit détourner la tête.**_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jazz ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à son tour._

_« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-elle._

_« Ce n'est rien. Je m'en douté de toute façon que tu le verrais. » soupira-t-il. « Mais je tiens à le faire dans les formes ! »_

_**Il se mit à genou devant sa compagne et sortit une bague en diamant de sa poche.**_

_« Alice Cullen, voulez-vous m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il, avec son accent texan qui la fit tant craquer._

_« Oui Jasper Hale. Je veux vous épouser ! » accepta-t-elle en souriant._

_**Il sourit à son tour et plaça la bague au doigt de sa bien-aimée. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et reprirent leur place initiale dans l'herbe, afin de regarder le dernier rayon de soleil se perdre à l'horizon.**_

_**Fin du flash-back :**_

_**POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :**_

**A la fin du récit, Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire.**

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle Bella ? » demanda Alice.

« T'as pas pu t'en empêcher et le voir en vision. Tu ne changeras jamais Alice. » répondit Bella en calmant ses rires.

« Je sais et je n'ai pas voulu que ça arrive mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas contrôler mes visions. Etant donné que tu as mon pouvoir tu devrais le savoir ! » la nargua Alice.

**Bella se contenta de lui tirer la langue. **

« Il ne manque plus qu'Emily ! » fit remarquer Jane.

« Oh, vous savez. C'était une demande toute simple. On a diné tranquillement à la maison et il m'a demandé en mariage. C'est tout ! » expliqua Emily.

« Je suis sûr que c'était une très belle demande Emily. » dit Leah.

« Merci Leah ! » dit Emily, émue.

« Euh, les filles. Kim nous a lâchées depuis un bon moment. » nous informa Rosalie en nous montrant Kim.

**En effet, Kim était endormit paisiblement, les mains sur son ventre. **

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennui les filles mais demain j'aimerai être en forme pour mon mariage. » expliquai-je.

« Oh, bien sûr. Vous allez dormir pendant qu'on va jouer notre rôle d'insomniaques et tout mettre en place pour la cérémonie. » dit Bella.

**On fut répartit dans les chambres. Claire resta avec Kim, Leah et Rachel dormirent dans la chambre de Rosalie et Stacy et moi dans la chambre d'ami. Une fois en pyjama, je m'endormis rapidement en pensant que dans quelques heures, je serai Madame Embry Call. J'ai vraiment hâte !**


	53. Nouvelle union

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'EMBRY :<strong>_

_« DEBOUT EMBRY ! »_

**Je me réveillais en sursaut et tombais du lit en atterrissant sur quelque chose de dur.**

_« Dégages Embry. Je ne suis pas homo. » grogna la voix de Quil._

**Il me poussa et j'atterris sur le sol, avec un horrible mal de tête.**

« Ah ma tête ! Emmett t'étais obligé de hurler comme ça ? » me plaignis-je.

« Non mais rien que la tête que t'as fais ça valait le détour. » s'esclaffa-t-il.

**Je grognais mais je fus attiré hors de la chambre par Emmett. Je me suis retrouvé assis sur une table dans la cuisine de mes parents.**

« Ah enfin, tu es réveillé ! » me dit ma mère.

« Avec la grosse voix d'Emmett impossible de faire autrement. » soupirai-je.

« Allez, soit pas ronchon. Tiens, manges. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour aujourd'hui. » m'ordonna-t-elle en me plaçant une énorme assiette de bacon avec des œufs brouillés devant moi.

« Merci maman mais, je n'ai pas très faim. » grimaçai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Quil qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine avec les autres.

« Embry n'a pas faim ! » expliqua ma mère.

« C'est nouveau ça ! » s'amusa Paul.

« T'as la frousse Embry ? » demanda Jared.

« Non c'est juste que, je suis un peu sur les nerfs c'est tout. Mais ça va passer ! » les rassurai-je.

« Mais il faut que tu mange. Je suis sûr qu'Angela n'aimerait pas savoir que tu as le ventre vide le jour de ton mariage. Tu ne voudrais pas la mettre en colère ? » demanda ma mère.

« Oh non merci, je préfère éviter. » répondis-je en grimaçant rien qu'à l'idée de voir Angela en colère.

**Je sentis une vague d'apaisement m'atteindre et je remerciais Jasper. Je mangeais mon petit déjeuner pour faire plaisir à ma mère. Mes frères dévoraient leurs assiettes. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et ma mère alla ouvrir. Je reconnu les odeurs de Rosalie et Jane.**

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Entrez je vous en prie. » dit ma mère.

« Merci Madame Call ! Je m'appelle Rosalie et voici Jane. On est venu apporter les costumes des garçons. » expliqua Rosalie.

**Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine avec des housses. **

« Vous n'êtes pas encore prête les filles ? » demanda Quil.

« On voulait vous apporter vos costumes avant ! » répondit Jane.

« Alors, il y en a un pour chacun de vous à votre taille. Votre nom est inscrit sur un posthite. Emmett, tu as pensé à prendre les chaussures ? » demanda Rosalie à son mari.

« Elles sont dans la voiture. » répondit-il.

« Très bien. Va les chercher et ne soyez pas en retard. » prévint Rose avant de déposer les housses sur le canapé du salon.

**Elles repartirent sans même un bisou pour leur mari. **

« Les garçons, allez vite prendre une douche et préparez vous. » ordonna ma mère.

« Je la prendrai en dernier. » informai-je.

**Chacun notre tour, on prit notre douche. Je passais donc le dernier et je pris une bonne douche froide qui me fit un bien fou. Une fois propre, j'enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille et filais dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je mis mon costume et les chaussures mais au moment de faire le nœud papillon, je galérais tellement que je m'énervais tout seul. Je ne fis même pas attention que mes deux meilleurs amis étaient là jusqu'à ce que je les entende rire.**

« Allez-y foutez-vous de ma gueule au lieu de m'aider. » grognai-je.

« Désolé Embry mais, t'es vraiment trop nul. Tu n'arrives même pas à faire un nœud papillon ! » ria Quil.

« Vous êtes les pire témoins de l'univers. » marmonnai-je.

**Ils éclatèrent de rire encore plus, et alors que j'étais sur le point de craquer, je sentis une main froide se poser sur mon épaule. Je regardais qui c'était et je vis Demetri en train de sourire.**

« Je vais t'aider. » dit-il en souriant.

« Merci vieux. » soupirai-je.

« Y a pas de quoi ! Et ne t'occupes pas de ces bouffons. Quand ce sera à leur tour de se marier c'est toi qui rira. » m'assura-t-il en finissant mon nœud. « Et voilà. Maintenant t'es prêt à passer devant ton beau-père pour épouser sa fille. »

« C'est parti ! » murmurai-je.

**Mes deux **_**soi**_**-**_**disant**_** meilleurs amis avaient arrêté de rire et je descendis dans le salon où les autres m'attendaient. Ma mère avait mit une robe noire et elle s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.**

« Mon bébé va se marier ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Maman, je ne suis plus un bébé. » dis-je en la réconfortant.

« Je sais mais, tu seras toujours mon bébé. Allez, il est temps d'y aller. » me pressa-t-elle en se reprenant.

**On partit donc en direction de chez les Cullen, répartit entre le 4x4 d'Emmett, la Vanquish de Jasper, la Mercedes que Demetri, Felix et Alec avaient loués, la voiture de mes parents et la Mustang d'Angela que j'avais pris avant de partir hier. **

**Durant tout le trajet, je pensais à Angela et au fait que dans quelques heures je serai marié à elle. Je restais concentré sur la route et laissais mes doutes de côtés. Non ! Je n'ai aucun doute. Angela est la femme de ma vie, ma raison d'être, mon autre moitié. Je sentis un sourire s'étirer sur mon visage et j'accélérais un peu plus afin d'être à l'heure à mon mariage. Nous arrivions enfin à la villa et à peine je sortis de la voiture qu'Alice ouvrit la porte et nous ordonna :**

« Vous allez directement dans le jardin. Exécution ! »

**Et elle repartit en courant. **

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda mon père.

« Malheureusement, oui ! » souffla Emmett.

« Oh ! » dit tout simplement ma mère.

**Esmé arriva dans une très belle robe marron et vint saluer mes parents.**

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Esmé. Soyez les bienvenus. Je vous en prie, entrez ! » dit-elle en souriant.

**Mes parents la saluèrent à leur tour et on alla directement dans le jardin comme nous l'a ordonnée Alice. C'était magnifique. Simple, mais magnifique. Tout était blanc et ocre, des pétales de fleurs blanches jonchaient le sol ainsi qu'une très belle arche ornée de Lys. Il y avait Kim qui était assise sur une chaise avec Claire à ses côtés et Jared alla immédiatement l'embrasser. Je vis mon beau-père qui était en train de vérifier ses textes donc je m'approchais de lui.**

« Monsieur Webber ! » me présentai-je.

« Ah, Embry mon garçon ! » s'exclama-t-il en me serrant la main.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu nous marier. » dis-je timidement.

« Mais c'est tout à fait normal Embry. Et puis, je n'allais tout de même pas laisser une autre personne marier ma fille. » plaisanta-t-il.

_« Embry, te voilà enfin ! »_

**Je me retournais et vis la mère d'Angela arriver avec ses deux fils de cinq ans.**

« Bonjour Madame Webber ! »

« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Christina. » me sermonna-t-elle gentiment.

« D'accord ! » souriais-je.

« Embry, j'espère que tu prendras soin de ma fille, même si tu le fais déjà. » ria-t-elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je serai aux petits soins avec elle. » la rassurai-je.

« Je n'en doute pas ! » sourit-elle.

**Rosalie arriva et elle se plaça au piano pendant que les invités prirent place et que mes deux abrutis de témoins se placèrent à mes côtés. **

**Les premières notes de piano retentirent et je relâchais un soupir de soulagement. Soulagement car la cérémonie allait enfin commencer. Mon père avait déserté car il avait accepté d'emmener Angela à l'autel. Alice et Heidi arrivèrent et s'installèrent près de leur mari. Une fois tout le monde à sa place, les demoiselles d'honneur firent leur entrée. En première Bella et ensuite Leah. La marche nuptiale retentit et **_**enfin,**_** elle apparut au bras de mon père. **

**La robe était simple mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle dedans. Son visage était masqué par le voile mais je savais qu'elle souriait car je le ressentais. Elle arriva enfin à ma hauteur et je lui pris la main, qu'elle serra aussitôt. Elle passa son bouquet à Bella et le Pasteur Webber commença à parler.**

« Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin d'unir Embry Nicolas Call et Angela Julianne Webber par les liens sacrés du mariage. »

**Mais je n'entendais plus rien. Tout ce qui comptait c'était les douces mains d'Angela dans les miennes. Je fus sorti de ma rêverie lorsque mon beau-père dit :**

« Embry, veux-tu prendre Angela ici présente comme légitime épouse ? Promets-tu de l'aimer et de la chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Je le veux ! » acceptai-je.

« Angela, veux-tu prendre Embry ici présent comme légitime époux ? Promets-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Je le veux ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.**

« Les alliances ! » dit le Pasteur.

**Quil et Bella passèrent les alliances à mon beau-père puis, il me tendit l'alliance d'Angela et me dit :**

« Embry, place l'alliance et répètes ces mots : 'Par cette alliance Angela Webber, je t'épouse'. »

« Par cette alliance Angela Webber, je t'épouse. » répétai-je en plaçant la bague à son doigt.

**Il passa l'autre alliance à Angela et lui dit :**

« Angela, place l'alliance et répètes ces mots : 'Par cette alliance Embry Call, je t'épouse.' »

« Par cette alliance Embry Call, je t'épouse. » répéta-t-elle en plaçant l'alliance à mon doigt.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Embry, tu peux embrasser la mariée. » conclut le Pasteur Webber.

**Je soulevais le voile de MA femme et l'embrassais aussitôt. Elle me rendit mon baiser et les invités applaudirent. Je relâchais ses lèvres et lui souris. Sourire qu'elle me rendit. Elle récupéra son bouquet et prit mon bras. **

**Nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu de la piste de danse dans le jardin et attendions que la musique retentisse.**

_**(Truly Madly Deeply: Savage Garden)**_

**Je savais qu'Angela adorait cette chanson. Elle l'écoutait en boucle pendant qu'elle faisait le dîner le soir. Elle me regardait en souriant et nous commencions à danser, suivit de nos témoins respectifs. Jake dansait avec sa chérie et Quil dansait avec Bella, qui se mit à rire car Quil lui avait murmuré un truc à l'oreille mais j'étais tellement obnubilé par ma femme que je n'entendis même pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Sûrement une connerie !**

« Enfin ! » souffla-t-elle en souriant.

« Oui, enfin ! » dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Je frottais mon nez contre le sien et l'embrassais une nouvelle fois. Nous dansions avec les autres, tour à tour… Puis, je pus enfin la reprendre dans mes bras. Pendant qu'Angela enfoui sa tête dans mon cou, je vis Jake danser avec sa fille dans les bras, tout comme Emily faisait avec son fils et Rachel avec le sien. C'est fou comme ils avaient grandi. Lucas avait un an et demi et Sarah aura un an le mois prochain. Danny n'a que quatre mois mais c'est le portrait craché de Paul. **

**Après quelques danses, on entendit Alice dire :**

« Angela, c'est le moment de lancer le bouquet ! »

**Jane prit Angie par le bras et l'emmena sur l'estrade conçut exprès pour la cérémonie et se mit dos aux filles qui étaient presque toutes regroupées derrière elle. Ma femme lança son bouquet et il atterrit dans les bras de…Stacy. Elle se retourna et éclata de rire, tout comme les autres. Alors que c'était à mon tour d'enlever la jarretière, Paul me pointa Seth du doigt. On va rire !**

**Angela s'était assise et au moment où je m'agenouillais près d'elle, elle remonta sa robe et, doux Jésus ! **_**Respires Embry ! Respire !**_** Je repris mon calme et enleva la jarretière avec les dents, sous les sifflements moqueurs des autres. Une fois enlevé, je jetais la jarretière sur Seth, qui me regardait d'un air mauvais. Stacy ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'Alice les plaça l'un contre l'autre et que Claire prit une photo. La fiesta continua, et après un buffet copieux signé Esmé et Emily, Heïdi et Alice, toujours les même, nous attirèrent ma femme et moi à l'étage. **

**Je suivis Alice pendant qu'Angela suivit Heïdi. Je troquais mon costume de pingouin contre un jean délavé, des baskets et une chemise grise. Je laissais les trois premiers boutons de ma chemise ouverte et je suivis Alice à l'extérieur, où j'aperçu mon ange tombée du ciel dans une robe d'été beige avec des ballerines blanches. Je m'approchais d'elle et déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de suivre les deux folles furieuses devant la maison. **

**Tout le monde était réuni et on se dit au revoir mais Bella nous tendit une enveloppe en nous disant de ne l'ouvrir qu'une fois dans la voiture. Jasper nous conduisit à l'aéroport et pendant le trajet, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et en sortit deux billets d'avion pour… Paris ? Mais ils sont fous ! Angela était aussi déboussolée que moi. Nous arrivions à l'aéroport une heure plus tard puis après avoir fait enregistrer les bagages, Jasper nous tendit une autre enveloppe en nous disant :**

« Dedans il y a la clé d'une voiture de location qui vous attendra au parking de l'aéroport. Tout est inscrit sur une feuille dans l'enveloppe et vous devrez rejoindre la destination que vous indiquera le GPS. Et ne posez pas de question. Maintenant filez profiter de votre lune de miel. Allez ouste ! »

**On le remercia puis nous montions dans l'avion et après des heures et des heures de vols interminables, nous foulions le sol français pour la première fois de notre vie. **

**Nous fîmes donc ce que nous avait dit Jasper et on se retrouva sur le parking, devant une Audi grise. On rangea les bagages dans le coffre et nous nous mettons en route en suivant les indications du GPS. Nous arrivions devant un hôtel quatre étoiles. Une fois les bagages en main et une fois dans l'hôtel, je reçu un texto de la part d'Alice.**

_**« Demandez au nom de Call ! Tout est à nos frais, profitez de votre séjour. Kiss. Xx Alice. »**_

**Je fis donc ce qu'elle dit sous l'œil stupéfait d'Angela et effectivement, il y avait une suite qui nous était réservée. On entra dans la suite en question et Angela se figea sur place. Elle était immense c'est incroyable. Je déposais les valises, fermais la porte à clé et admirais un peu l'endroit où nous allions passer deux semaines seuls, loin de tout. **

« C'est immense. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire dans un endroit aussi grand ? » demandai-je, choqué.

**Angela s'approcha lentement vers moi et passa ses mains sur mon torse en disant d'une voix aguicheuse :**

« J'ai bien une petite idée ! »

**Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et pendant qu'Angela déboutonna ma chemise, je ne pu résister plus longtemps et pris ses lèvres en otage. Je l'entraînais vers la chambre sans rompre le baiser et une fois que ma chemise avait atterrit par terre, ma femme commença à défaire mon jean, m'arrachant un grognement, surtout lorsque ses lèvres dévièrent dans mon cou puis sur mon torse. Elle remonta ensuite vers mes lèvres. Je crois que c'est à mon tour de jouer. Je fis glisser sa robe le long de son corps et je fis basculer l'amour de ma vie sur le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre qui était tout aussi grande que le reste de la suite. Je traçais une ligne de feu avec mes lèvres sur sa nuque puis sa poitrine, son ventre et ses cuisses, la faisant frissonner. **

« Embry je…humm…je te veux en moi… » dit-elle haletante.

« Tout de suite mon cœur ! »

**J'enlevais nos sous-vêtements et j'entrais en elle avec une infinie douceur. Je la laissais s'habituer à la taille de mon sexe puis lorsqu'elle se mit à bouger les hanches pour me donner le feu vert, je commençais de lent vas et viens que j'intensifiais au fur et à mesure. **

« Embry…plus…vite…s'il te plaît ! » susurra-t-elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille.

**J'accentuais mes pénétrations tandis que les mains d'Angie s'agrippèrent à mes épaules. Ses gémissements se firent plus bruyants donc je l'embrassais pour étouffer ses cris tout en maintenant mes mouvements. Je sentis ses muscles se contracter autour de moi et je savais que je n'allais pas tarder non plus à venir, donc j'accélérais encore plus le mouvement et l'orgasme nous frappa de plein fouet. La respiration saccadée, je me retirais d'elle et me laissais tomber sur le dos, à côté d'elle, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Je la sentis se blottir contre moi donc je l'étreignis un peu plus et elle enfoui sa tête dans mon cou tandis que mes mains caressèrent son dos.**

« Je t'aime Angela. » murmurai-je.

« Mm mmph mp mph ! » fut sa réponse.

« Quoi ? » riais-je.

« Je t'aime moi aussi. » dit-elle en relevant la tête.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » pouffai-je.

**Elle avait placé son bras sur mon torse pendant que sa main caressa mes cheveux, puis fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon torse, me faisant tout de suite réagir. Je frissonnais sous ses caresses, ce qu'elle remarqua car elle se mit sur moi et m'embrassa. Mon Dieu que j'aime cette femme. Je lui fis l'amour une nouvelle fois et savourais pleinement notre nuit de noce.**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, mais le prochain va être assez tristounet...<strong>

**Aurélie !**


	54. Complications

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture... Euh, préparez les mouchoirs, juste au cas où!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VU DE KIM :<strong>_

**Embry et Angela venaient de partir pour leur lune de miel. La cérémonie avait été trop romantique et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Foutues hormones ! J'étais dans le salon des Cullen en train de me détendre dans un canapé, car ce n'était pas de tout repos de porter des jumeaux. Je caressais mon ventre quand je vis Jane et Demetri approcher.**

« Hey Kim, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Demetri en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté du mien

« Ça va mais, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'ils sortent parce que j'en peux plus ! » répondis-je en soupirant.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Vous avez trouvé des prénoms ? » demanda Jane qui s'était assise sur les genoux de Demetri.

« Ouais. Mais vous devrez attendre la naissance pour le savoir. » les taquinai-je.

**J'eus soudainement une envie d'aller aux toilettes.**

« Vous pouvez m'aider à aller aux toilettes ? J'arrive même plus à voir mes pieds et j'ai peur de tomber. » demandai-je en souriant.

« Bien sûr ma belle ! » m'assura Demetri.

**Il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa à la salle de bain en une seconde.**

« Je te remercie. » souriais-je, une fois le tournis passé.

« Y a pas de quoi ! Tu veux que je dise à Jared de venir t'attendre devant la porte ? » proposa-t-il.

« Oui, merci ! » le remerciai-je une énième fois.

« Arrête de me remercier Kim ! » dit-il.

**Il sortit des toilettes – non sans m'avoir embrassé sur le front au passage. Mes besoins pressants finis, je me levais les mains. Je sortis prudemment de la salle de bain, une main sur le ventre, espérant sentir mes bébés bouger. Je ne vis pas Jared. Je fus sur le point de l'appeler, mais une douleur au ventre me stoppa dans mon élan. La douleur était atroce. J'avais l'impression qu'on plantait un fer chaud dans ventre par en bas. Je sentis un liquide couler entre mes jambes, et je craignis le pire. Portant une main sous ma robe, je touchais du doigt le liquide avant de le porter devant mes yeux. C'était du sang. Oh non ! Mes bébés ! Une douleur plus forte frappa. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge. Je me sentis tomber au sol, et ce fut le noir complet !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JARED :**_

**J'entrais dans le salon des Cullen, quelques minutes seulement après qu'Embry soit parti avec Angela pour leur lune de miel. Je cherchais ma Kimmy des yeux, mais ne la vit nulle part. J'interceptais Demetri au passage :**

« Hey Dem', tu sais où est Kim ? »

« Oui elle est… » mais il s'arrêta net.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je.

« Est-ce que vous sentez ça ? » demanda-t-il.

**Il regarda les vampires présents dans la pièce.**

« On dirait… du sang ! » dit Heïdi.

_« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »_

**Ce cri me glaça d'effroi. Mon cœur se resserra dans ma poitrine. Oh Mon Dieu, Kimmy ! Je grimpais le plus rapidement possible à l'étage, suivant l'odeur du sang qui devenait de plus en plus fort à mes narines de loup. Je la vis, devant la salle de bain, par terre. Je me ruais sur elle sans perdre de temps. Je la relevais doucement afin que son ventre ne soit plus écrasé. Du sang tâché sa jolie robe.**

« Kim, Kimmy, réponds-moi Kim. Réveilles-toi ! KIM ! » criai-je en pleurant. « CARLISLE ! »

**Il fut à nos côtés en un instant. Il fit je ne sais quoi…**

« Il faut l'emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital ! » me dit-il. « Rosalie sort la voiture ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

**Je pris Kim dans mes bras prudemment, et la ramena en bas en faisant attention à elle. Tout le monde s'écarta pour me laisser passer, horrifiés par la situation. Je me plaçais avec Kim à l'arrière de la Mercedes de Carlisle, qui se mit au volant, démarrant et fonçant immédiatement à l'hôpital. Il téléphona aux urgences en même temps.**

« Ici le Docteur Cullen, préparez la salle d'opération tout de suite et soyez dans le hall dans cinq minutes. Une jeune fille, enceinte de jumeaux à deux semaines du terme. Perte de conscience et perte de sang ! » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

**Il raccrocha et accéléra aussitôt. Cinq minutes pile après, nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Une fois à l'intérieur, un brancard nous attendait et je déposais donc ma fiancée dessus. Une équipe d'infirmiers et j'en passe s'afférait aussitôt de ma Kimmy !**

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle Jared, je vais m'occuper de tous les trois ! » me dit Carlisle.

« Vous allez les sauver Carlisle hein ? Dites-moi que vous allez les sauver ! » le suppliai-je.

« Je ne sortirai pas du bloc tant qu'ils ne seront pas sortit d'affaires Jared. Je t'en fais la promesse. » me promit-il et il partit au blog opératoire.

**Je le regardais s'éloigner en emmenant ma Kim avec lui. Ils disparurent derrière des portes, certainement la salle d'opération. Je me laissais tomber au sol, et me suis mis à pleurer, le visage enfoui entre les mains. Une heure plus tard, après m'être ôté toute trace de sang, que ce soit sur mes mains ou sur mon visage, j'attendais toujours des nouvelles de ma fiancée et de mes enfants. Je ne tenais pas en place. Je m'asseyais, je me levais, je faisais les cent pas…**

_« JARED ! »_

**Je regardais qui m'avait appelé. Mon meilleur ami ainsi que tous les autres, à l'exception des enfants, firent irruption dans la salle d'attente des urgences.**

« Où sont les petits ? » demandai-je.

« Ils sont chez Charlie et Sue ! » répondit Jake, qui tenait la main de Leah.

« Comment va Kim ? » demanda Claire.

« J'en sais rien. Ça fait une heure qu'elle est au bloc et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle. Je ne sais même pas si mes enfants vont bien. » répondis-je, la gorge serrée.

**J'éclatais en sanglots, me laissant tomber sur une chaise. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, et je reconnu Paul. On a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre depuis qu'on est gosse et ça ne changera jamais au fil du temps. J'étais là quand ses parents sont morts... Le silence s'installa... **

_« Carlisle ! » entendis-je dire Alice._

**Je me levais de ma chaise instantanément et demanda :**

« Alors, comment va Kim ? Et mes enfants ? »

« Les enfants vont bien, des sages-femmes s'occupent d'eux ! » répondit-il.

« Et Kim ? » m'inquiétais-je.

**Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il allait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.**

« Carlisle, ne fais pas tant de mystère et dis-nous comment va la petite ! » le pressa Esmé.

« Nous avons dû faire naître les bébés par césarienne, tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait quelques… complications ! » commença-t-il à expliquer.

« Quelles sorte de complications ? » demanda Claire.

« Et bien, elle a fait une hémorragie interne, et son cœur s'est arrêté ! » répondit-il.

**Je me sentis basculer en arrière, mais deux paires de bras m'empêchèrent de tomber.**

« On a pu faire repartir son cœur et à arrêter l'hémorragie ! » dit-il aussitôt.

**Oh Mon Dieu ! Elle est en vie. Merci Seigneur !**

« Il y a autre chose, Carlisle ? » demanda Bella.

« Elle est dans le coma ! » termina-t-il.

« NON ! » hurlais-je en pleurant.

**Je m'effondrais au sol mais Paul m'attrapa. Je pleurais dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. J'entendis les pleurs de Claire et des autres filles pendant que Paul me remis sur mes jambes. Il voulut me faire sortir mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais voir ma Kimmy, je voulais voir mes enfants !**

« Non ! Je veux la voir. JE VEUX LA VOIR ! » criai-je.

« Suis-moi ! » me dit Carlisle.

**Je le suivis, toujours aidé de Paul qui était d'un support dont je ne pourrais pas me passer dans des moments comme ça. On arriva aux soins intensifs. Elle allait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. J'entrais dans une chambre. Kim était endormit dans un lit, un tube à oxygène à son nez. Je m'approchais d'elle et me laissais tomber sur une chaise près du lit.**

« A quoi servent les tubes reliés à son bras ? » demanda Paul.

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang durant l'intervention, il a fallu lui faire une transfusion sanguine. Heureusement que je connaissais déjà son groupe sanguin, ça nous a permis d'agir vite ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Merci Carlisle, Kim et mes enfants sont en vie, grâce à vous. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. » le remerciai-je.

_« Jared ? »_

**Alice était sur le seuil de la chambre, des vêtements dans les mains.**

« Je sais que t'as autre chose en tête mais, je t'ai apporté des vêtements. Tu es couvert de sang et tu devrais te changer, prendre une douche pour quand elle se réveillera ! » me dit-elle.

« Merci Alice ! » lui dis-je en souriant, alors que Paul alla prendre les vêtements. « Est-ce par hasard tu saurais quand elle va se réveiller ? ».

« Non, je suis désolé mais, si jamais je vois quelque chose tu seras le premier au courant ! » répondit-elle. « Ne perds pas espoir ! »

« Merci ! » lui dis-je.

« Je t'en prie ! » sourit-elle et elle sortit de la chambre.

**Carlisle sortit à son tour, me laissant seul avec mon meilleur ami. **

« Va te changer Jared. Je vais rester près de Kim en attendant ! » me dit Paul.

**J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête mais avant d'aller dans la salle de bain de la chambre, je déposai un baiser sur le front de ma belle en lui murmurant :**

« Je t'aime Kimmy, reviens-moi vite ! »

**Je pris les affaires que m'avait apportées Alice des mains de Paul, et j'allais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche froide. J'en avais bien besoin. J'avais la sensation d'avoir été traîné dans un marécage boueux. Je frottais sans relâche ma peau afin d'enlever toute trace de cette saleté, même si c'était le sang de Kim, l'état dans lequel elle était aujourd'hui me rendait massacrant… Une fois que je n'étais plus sale, je me séchais vite fait et j'enfilais les vêtements. Un jogging gris et un sweat à capuche bleu foncé. Je remis mes baskets et sortit de la salle de bain. A la vue de Kim, ma gorge se contracta et je failli pleurer. Je voulais pleurer. Paul se leva, s'approcha de moi et m'attira dans ses bras. C'était mon frère… Cette étreinte me donna toute la force dont j'avais besoin !**

« Ne t'en fais pas Jared. Elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir. Tu m'entends ? Elle va s'en sortir ! » m'assura-t-il.

« Merci Paul ! » lui dis-je.

« Les frères c'est fait pour ça ! » dit-il en se détachant.

**Il sortit de la chambre, me laissant seul avec Kim. Je repris ma place près d'elle, sur la chaise avant de lui prendre la main. Je caressais ses doigts tendrement en y déposant mes lèvres de temps en temps. Je devais voir mes bébés ! Je devais voir mon petit garçon et ma petite fille. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser Kim toute seule. J'entendis frapper à la porte.**

« Entrez ! »

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Claire, qui avait le visage strié de larmes.**

« Hey ! » soufflais-je.

« Hey ! » dit-elle encore plus bas que moi.

**Je me levais et la pris dans mes bras. **

« Claire, tu veux bien rester un moment avec elle s'il te plaît ? Je dois voir mes enfants ! » expliquai-je.

« Bien sûr ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Je la relâchais tandis qu'elle essuyait ses larmes. Je déposais un baiser sur le front de Kimmy, puis sur ses lèvres. **

**Quittant la chambre, je traçais l'odeur de Carlisle, qui était dans la salle d'attente des urgences avec les autres, qui étaient encore là. Carlisle s'avança vers moi lorsqu'il me vit.**

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je… j'aimerais voir mes enfants ! » répondis-je simplement.

« Bien sûr, suis-moi ! » me dit-il.

**Il me conduisit jusqu'à la nurserie.**

**Je le vis entrer dans cette pièce rempli de nouveau-nés, parler à deux sages-femmes. Elles me regardèrent et sourirent. Je les vis prendre deux bébés, l'un vêtu d'un pyjama bleu et l'autre rose. Les deux femmes vinrent vers moi. Je n'avais même pas fait attention que mon meilleur ami m'avait rejoint, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main se poser sur mon épaule. L'une des sages-femmes arriva vers moi, et me tendit ma fille. Je la pris dans mes bras en faisant attention à sa tête, et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. **

« Bonjour toi ! » souriais-je en l'embrassant sur son petit front. « Jade Amber Moreno ! »

« C'est joli. C'est le prénom que vous avez choisi avec Kim ? » demanda Paul.

« Ouais. Maintenant ma belle, tu vas faire connaissance avec ton parrain pendant que je prends ton frère dans mes bras. » dis-je en plaçant ma fille dans les bras de Paul.

**Je pris ensuite mon fils dans mes bras. Je remarquais immédiatement la ressemblance avec Kim.**

« Et votre fils ? Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? » demanda la sage-femme.

« Killian Michael Moreno ! » répondis-je en regardant Carlisle. « Est-ce que, je peux les emmener avec moi dans la chambre de Kim ? Comme ça, les autres les verront ! »

« Evidement. On va faire déposer leurs berceaux dans la chambre, mais on devra les ramener à la nurserie dans la nuit. » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Entendu ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Je partis en direction de la chambre de Kim avec mon fils dans les bras pendant que Paul avait ma fille. La salle d'attente était vide. J'entrais dans la chambre, et je vis Esmé auprès de ma Kimmy.**

« Où sont-ils tous passés ? » demandai-je.

« Ils sont rentrés se changer ! » répondit-elle. « Ils vont revenir ! »

« Esmé, je vous présente Jade et Killian ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Oh, ils sont magnifiques. » s'émerveilla-t-elle en se levant de la chaise.

« Vous voulez le tenir ? » demandai-je.

**Elle acquiesça. Je plaçais Killian dans ses bras, et je vis Paul en train de bercer sa filleule.**

« Bonjour toi ! Oh, tu es un beau petit garçon. Le portrait craché de ta mère ! » dit Esmé.

« Et Jade est le portrait craché de Jared. » dit Paul.

**Je ris doucement en me rasseyant près de Kim, quand Carlisle entra avec une infirmière. Ils placèrent deux berceaux près du lit avec une couverture bleue dans l'une et rose dans l'autre. Mes bébés s'endormirent dans les bras de Paul et Esmé, donc ils les placèrent dans leur berceau. La porte s'ouvrit. Claire et les autres entrèrent dans la chambre et, heureusement qu'elle était grande, même si on risquait d'être serré avec douze vampires, cinq humaines et six loups-garous. **

« Vous croyez pas qu'on est à l'étroit ici ? » dis-je en plaisantant.

« Il a raison. Trois personnes à la fois je vous prie ! » dit Carlisle.

**Et les visites à tour de rôle commencèrent. Alice et Rosalie craquèrent en voyant mes enfants. Une fois qu'ils furent tous passés, je fermais la boutique et ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, en me laissant seul avec ma fiancée et mes merveilles. **

**Après quelques minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles je contemplais ma Kimmy en retenant mes larmes, je pris mon portable, composant le numéro de mes beaux-parents.**

_« Allô ? »_

« Bonsoir Monsieur Andrews. C'est Jared ! »

_« Bonsoir Jared. Pourquoi appelles-tu si tard ? »_

« Je suis à l'hôpital. Kim est dans le coma ! »

_« Oh Mon Dieu ! Et les bébés ? »_

« Les bébés vont bien. Mais pas Kim ! »

_« Je préviens Katherine et on arrive le plus vite possible ! »_

« Entendu ! »

**Je raccrochais, me leva de la chaise et alla voir mes enfants, qui avait été transportés à la nurserie. Esmé était là, devant la vitre, à regarder tous ces poupons dormir.**

« Vous n'êtes pas rentrés ? » lui demandai-je.

« Pour quoi faire ? » me répondit-elle sans se défaire de son sourire. « On ne dort pas, et j'ai déjà chassé, alors autant rester ici. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'épauler ! »

« Merci Esmé ! » dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, et j'eus la sensation de faire un câlin à ma mère. En fait, c'est vraiment ce que je ressentais. Quand ma mère n'était pas là, Esmé la remplaçait.**

« Tes enfants viennent juste de s'endormir. » m'apprit-elle. « Les sages-femmes les ont nourris, changés, et elles les ont bercés. Elles font très bien leur travail ! »

« J'aimerais tellement que Kim soit réveillée ! » soupirai-je.

« Sois patient, Alice l'a vu se réveiller. C'est pour bientôt ! » me dit-elle.

**Je me rendis compte que je pleurais lorsque les mains froides d'Esmé se posèrent sous mes yeux.**

_« Jared ! »_

**Je connaissais cette voix ! Ma mère arriva avec mon père !**

« Maman, papa. Qu'est-ce que vous faite-là ? » demandai-je en serrant ma mère dans mes bras.

« Paul est venu nous voir en nous racontant ce qu'il s'est passé ! » expliqua mon père. « Tu penses bien qu'on a pas attendu demain matin pour venir ! »

« Esmé, je vais retourner auprès de Kim, euh, vous pouvez rester avec mes parents ? » demandai-je à ma seconde maman.

« Bien sûr mon chéri ! » m'assura-t-elle en posant une main sur ma joue. « rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! »

**Je lui fis un petit sourire, puis, après avoir embrassé mes parents, je quittais la nurserie et reparti dans la chambre de Kim.**

**Deux jours passèrent, sans que le moindre changement ne se produise. Si, le seul changement c'était que la transfusion de sang fonctionnait, et que les fonctions vitales de mon amour étaient bonnes et stables. Mais elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Carlisle l'avait quand même sortit des soins intensifs pour la mettre dans une chambre au service « **_**Maternité » **_**!**

**J'étais dans la chambre, comme depuis trois jours, auprès de ma Kimmy. Je tenais sa petite main douce dans la mienne, et je lui parlais, en espérant qu'elle entende ma voix et qu'elle trouve la force suffisante pour me revenir.**

« Il faut que tu te réveilles mon amour, que tu vois nos enfants. Ils sont tellement beaux »

**Je sanglotai pour la vingtième fois au moins.**

« Killian a ton nez et tes oreilles. Quant à Jade, je suis désolé de te dire ça mon cœur, mais c'est mon portrait craché. » plaisantai-je.

**Mais je ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler. **

« Je t'aime tant Kim ! Mais il faut que tu te réveilles. Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. Je veux que tu sois auprès de moi pour élever nos enfants. Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Je veux que tu rentres à la maison. »

**Je pleurais encore plus au fur et à mesure.**

« Je ne veux pas que nos enfants grandissent sans leur mère. Il faut que tu te battes Kimmy. Tu m'entends ? Tu dois te battre Kimberly ! »

**Je déposais un baiser ferme sur son front, puis son nez, ses lèvres. Je m'attardais sur ses lèvres douces, avant de me rasseoir.**

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Kim. Je veux que tu vives, que tu me reviennes. Je veux revoir ton regard si beau et ton sourire magnifique. Je t'aime Kim. Reviens-moi je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie ma chérie ne m'abandonnes pas. Je ne survivrai pas sans toi. »

**La pression des trois derniers jours tomba. Mes pleurs emplirent la chambre. La main de Kim toujours dans la mienne. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à pleurer, mais je sentis quelque chose bouger sous mes doigts. Je regardais nos mains entrelacées, et je vis les doigts de Kim bouger. **

« Kimmy ? » soufflai-je en levant mes yeux vers son visage.

**Ses paupières bougèrent…**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Kim, ma chérie, je suis là ouvres les yeux Kimmy. Allez mon amour réveilles toi ! »

**Je sentis ses doigts serrer un peu plus ma main. Un son faible sortit de ses lèvres.**

« J…Jar…Jared ! » fit sa douce voix.

**Allez mon amour, ouvres les yeux !**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... La suite je sais pas, elle est déjà écrite mais je suis un planning de postage et d'écriture, que vous pouvez suivre sur ma page facebook Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat !<strong>

**A bientôt je l'espère !**

**Aurélie !**


	55. Le réveil

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE KIM :<strong>_

_**Le trou noir. Le néant. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien. Juste d'un puis sans fin dans lequel je tombais.**_

_**J'entendais des voix. Des voix que je reconnaissais petit à petit. Ma conscience semblait revenir à la raison. J'étais en vie. La voix de mon Jared et les pleurs de mes bébés, je les entendais. Ils sont en vies. Mes bébés étaient vivants. A moins que j'étais en plein rêve ? Est-ce que j'étais morte ? Non, je n'entendrais pas Jared me décrire nos enfants et me supplier d'ouvrir les yeux. **_

_**J'étais dans le coma donc, comment en sortir ? Comment dire à Jared que je l'entendais ? Que je sentais la chaleur de sa main tenir la mienne, de ses lèvres douces sur ma peau et mes lèvres. Ses lèvres si douces et chaudes ! Il s'était mit à pleurer, à pleurer encore et encore. Ça me tuait de l'entendre comme ça… Il fallait que je réagisse mais comment ? Je me rappelais soudain les paroles que Claire m'avaient dites un jour : « Si jamais tu quitte ce monde sans me demander la permission je te jure que je ne serai plus ta meilleure copine ! ». **_

_**J'entendis Jared prononcer des mots qui me firent mal.**_

_« Je ne veux pas que nos enfants grandissent sans leur mère. Il faut que tu te battes Kimmy. Tu m'entends ? Tu dois te battre Kimberly ! »_

_**Il a raison. Je dois me battre.**_

_« Je ne veux pas te perdre Kim. Je veux que tu vives, que tu me reviennes. Je veux revoir ton regard si beau et ton sourire magnifique. Je t'aime Kim. Reviens-moi je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie ma chérie ne m'abandonnes pas. Je ne survivrai pas sans toi. »_

_**Là c'est trop. Je refuse de l'entendre pleurer encore comme ça. Allez mais bouge-toi le cul Kimberly. Bouge tes doigts. Allez un petit effort. Voilà c'est ça !**_

_« Kimmy ? »_

_**Encore un petit effort ma vieille !**_

_« Oh Mon Dieu ! Kim, ma chérie. Je suis là. Ouvres les yeux Kimmy. Allez mon amour réveilles toi. » _

**Allez Kim. Réveilles-toi bon sang.**

« J…Jar…Jared ! » réussi-je à dire.

**J'ouvris lentement les yeux mais ma vision fut brouillée. Putain mais c'était quoi toute cette lumière ?**

« Prends ton temps Kim. Doucement, voilà ! Allez mon amour ! » me dit Jared.

**Je suivis les conseils de mon chéri et lorsque mes yeux s'adaptèrent à la luminosité de la pièce ou plutôt de la chambre car ça ne faisait aucun doute que j'étais à l'hôpital - je cherchais Jared des yeux mais j'évitais de trop bouger. Jared se mit à ma hauteur et je vis son visage, son doux visage strié de larmes, ses yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré.**

« Jared ! » dis-je d'une voix basse.

« Kimmy tu m'as fais une peur bleue ! » m'avoua-t-il en m'embrassant le front.

« Comment vont les enfants ? » demandai-je.

« Ils vont bien. Ils sont avec mes parents, Esmé et Carlisle chez le pédiatre. » répondit-il.

« Je t'aime ! » murmurai-je.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Claire.**

« Kim ! Tu es réveillée. » soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

« T'as dis que tu serais plus ma meilleure copine si je partais sans te demander la permission. » plaisantai-je.

**Jared et Claire se mirent à rire quand ma meilleure amie me dit :**

« Je crois que tes trésors veulent voir leur maman. »

**Et elle ressortit.**

« Je devrais aller chercher Carlisle. » me dit Jared.

« Non, attends encore un peu. Je veux voir nos enfants d'abord. » dis-je d'une voix encore faible.

« D'accord. » accepta-t-il.

**La porte s'ouvrit et je vis ma belle-mère, ainsi que ma mère, qui avaient chacun un de mes enfants dans leurs bras.**

« Maman ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Mon bébé a eu des bébés. » me sourit-elle.

**Jared m'aida à m'asseoir doucement et ma mère me tendit ma fille, pendant que Jared prit notre fils.**

« Coucou Jade. Tu es magnifique. Tout le portrait de ton père. » riais-je.

**Les personnes présentent dans la pièce se mirent à rire et je regardais Jared, qui me fixait avec un regard plein d'amour. Je reportais mon attention vers ma fille et déposai un baiser sur son front puis je repassais ma petite Jade à ma mère, puis, je pris mon fils dans mes bras.**

« Oh alors toi, c'est à moi que tu ressembles. J'espère que ton parrain n'aura pas une mauvaise influence sur toi. » plaisantai-je.

« Merci Kim. Vraiment ça me touche que tu penses ça de moi. » s'indigna Paul, nous faisant tous rire.

**Jared avait prit notre fille et je regardais mes parents.**

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé aussi vite de Floride ? » demandai-je.

« Quand Jared nous a appelé et que j'ai dis à ta mère l'état dans lequel tu étais, elle m'a dit : _'Pas le temps de prendre l'avion, on y va en voiture'_. » expliqua mon père.

« Tu n'as pas dû respecter le code de la route. » dis-je à mon père.

« C'était le dernier de mes soucis Kimmy. »

**Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front, avant de retourner près de ma mère. **

« Claire, tu vas t'en sortir avec le restaurant ? » demandai-je à ma meilleure amie.

« Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire avec ça, même quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital. » répondit-elle.

« On ne partira pas tant que tu n'iras pas mieux Kimmy. On va aider Claire avec le restaurant. » expliqua ma mère.

« Ok ! » dis-je simplement.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que j'examine Kim et qu'elle se repose. » prévint Carlisle.

**Tout le monde me dit au revoir et sortit de la chambre, mes parents aussi. Je vis Demetri et Jane me sourire. Jane m'envoya un bisou invisible puis ils partirent. Jared mit nos enfants dans leur berceau et Carlisle m'examina.**

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir Carlisle ? » demandai-je.

« Je vais te garder encore une nuit en observation et si tout va bien, demain tu pourras rentrer chez toi. » répondit-il.

« Cool parce que, sans vouloir vous vexer, je déteste les hôpitaux ! » grimaçai-je.

« Je crois que personne ne les aime Kim ! » rit-il.

**Il sortit et une fois dehors, Jared s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur le lit, face à moi.**

« Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. » lui suggérai-je.

« Non Kimmy, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça. Je ne quitterai pas cette chambre. » dit-il.

« Embrasse-moi. » demandai-je.

**Il sourit et posa ses lèvres tendrement sur les miennes. Il les relâcha et me dit :**

« Allez mon amour, tu dois te reposer. Je resterai là tout la nuit et je veillerai sur toi et sur nos enfants. »

« A vos ordres Chef ! » acquiesçai-je en faisant le salut de l'armée, faisant rire mon homme.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il plein d'amour dans la voix.

« Je t'aime aussi et, pour être honnête, j'ai toujours su que je mettrais tes enfants au monde. » avouai-je.

« Ah ouais ? Tu le savais ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Oh ouais ! » riais-je.

**Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa en lui transmettant tout mon amour. **

« Tu es l'homme de ma vie Jared Moreno, et rien ni personne ne m'éloignera de toi. »

« Ça tombe bien parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir loin de moi. » dit-il en caressant ma joue.

**Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et je sentis le sommeil me gagner. **

**Je fus réveillée par des pleurs. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que Jared essayait de calmer nos enfants.**

« Jared, ils ont faim ? » demandai-je à moitié endormi.

« Oui mais, je n'ai rien à leur donner. » répondit-il.

**Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie et Jane. Cette dernière avait un sac de rechange dans les mains et Rosalie avait deux biberons de lait dans les siens. Bénis soit Alice et son don. Je m'assis sur le lit et Jared me passa mon fils et je lui donnai le biberon que Rose me passa et Jared fit pareil avec notre fille. Ils se calmèrent sur le champ. Je vais donc dire ce que j'ai pensé tout à l'heure :**

« Bénis soit Alice et son don ! »

**Déclenchant les rires de mon homme, de Rose et de Jane. **

« Il y a quoi dans le sac ? » demandai-je à Jane.

« Des vêtements de rechange pour toi. Alice a vu que tu pourrais sortir aujourd'hui mais seulement l'après-midi. » répondit-elle.

« Tant que je sors de cet hôpital ! » marmonnai-je.

« On va vous laisser, on a des choses à faire. Carlisle ne travaille pas cet après-midi donc il vous ramènera à la réserve. » expliqua Rosalie.

« D'accord. Merci les filles ! » dis-je à leur attention.

**Elles quittèrent la chambre et je continuais de donner le biberon à mon fils, qui avala goulument le lait.**

« Ils dormiront avec nous le temps qu'on finisse les chambres. » dis-je à Jared.

« Ouais. T'arriveras à t'occuper d'eux quand je reprendrais le travail ? » demanda Jared.

« Oui ne t'en fais pas. Quand est-ce que tu comptes reprendre le travail et les cours ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Je me suis arrangé avec Charlie et il m'a donné ma semaine. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » répondit-il.

« Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais aujourd'hui ? » demandais-je taquine.

« Non ! » sourit-il.

« Je t'aime ! » dis-je en lui envoyant un bisou.

« Je t'aime encore plus ! »

**On se sourit tendrement, puis, une fois que nos bébés eurent finis leur biberon et fait le rot, ils s'endormirent. Jared les plaça dans leur berceau doucement. Il s'approcha ensuite de moi, s'assit sur le lit, et m'embrassa avec passion. Nos langues se rencontrèrent pour une danse sensuelle et je ne pu que gémir sous ses caresses. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir donc on se sépara mais il posa son front contre le mien, la respiration haletante. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Carlisle entra.**

« Kim, je vais t'examiner car je sais que ma fille et Jane sont passées pour te dire que tu pouvais sortir, mais je préfère m'assurer que tout aille pour le mieux. » avoua-t-il.

**J'acquiesçai et il m'examina. Une fois finit :**

« Très bien. Tu peux sortir mais, il te faut du repos. Je passerai te voir tous les jours pour surveiller ton état. »

« Entendu. » acceptai-je.

« Bon, je vais te laisser te changer et je vous rejoins dans une heure pour vous ramener chez vous. » nous dit-il avant de sortir.

**Après nous être assuré que les enfants dormaient, mon homme m'aida à me lever et il me prit dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fouilla dans le sac que Jane avait apporté et y trouva du shampoing ainsi que du gel douche avec des serviettes de bain. Alice pensait vraiment à tout. Je pris une douche, aidé par mon chéri et il m'aida une fois de plus à me sécher et à m'habiller. J'étais vêtue d'une robe grise par-dessus un slim noir et des ballerines noires. J'étais fin prête pour rentrer chez moi, avec mes enfants et mon fiancé. **

**On retourna dans la chambre et on toqua à la porte au moment où j'attachais mes cheveux. Jared alla ouvrir et Carlisle entra, prêt à nous ramener à la réserve. Jared prit Killian dans ses bras et porta le sac de vêtements et moi je pris ma petite Jade dans mes bras. Ils étaient tous deux endormit paisiblement. Nous sortions de l'hôpital, après que j'eus signé une décharge, puis nous nous installions dans la voiture de Carlisle, à l'arrière avec nos enfants contre nous. Nous arrivions devant chez moi vingt minutes plus tard et Carlisle m'aida à descendre et à rentrer à l'intérieur. **

**A peine dans le salon, j'entendis une voix dire :**

_« Felix, pose ce meuble de ce côté-là. Voilà ! »_

**Hein ? Je regardais Jared et il était aussi perdu que moi. Une porte claqua puis, plus rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne perdis pas une minute de plus et je montais à l'étage, suivis de Jared et Carlisle. Arrivée à destination, je vis Emily, Leah et Rachel avec leurs enfants qui étaient en train de jouer. **

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demandai-je.

« On a ordre de la boucler. » répondit Rachel.

**Au moment où j'allais parler de nouveau, une porte s'ouvrit et je vis Jane, Rosalie, Demetri, Emmett, Felix, Alec et Jasper sortir de l'ancienne chambre de mes parents.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans la chambre de mes parents ? » m'impatientai-je.

« Pas très patiente Kim. » s'amusa Demetri.

« Elle en est très loin. » soupira Jared.

**J'étais sur le point de lui en coller une quand Alice et Heïdi firent leur sortie de la chambre.**

« Pile à l'heure ! » sourit Alice.

« Allez ma belle, viens découvrir notre surprise. » dit Heidi.

**Je regardais Jared bizarrement et il haussa les épaules, aussi perdu que moi. Je m'avançais vers la chambre en question et en l'ouvrant, j'eus un choc. **

**Une vraie chambre de bébé, entièrement meublée et peinte de rose et bleu. La chambre de mes parents étant très grande, il y avait énormément de place. Il y avait tout ce dont mes enfants auront besoin. Je vis les lits de mes bébés et au dessus de chacun d'entre eux il y avait leurs prénoms écrit en gris argenté. Je posais Jade dans son lit en remontant sur elle la petite couverture rose et je vis Jared faire pareil avec Killian. Mon amoureux avait le visage couvert de larmes, et mon visage devait être pareil que le sien. **

**Les Cullen et les Volturi, tout sourire sur le pas de la porte, semblaient ravis de notre réaction. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et éclatais en sanglots. Il fallait que je m'asseye car j'étais sur le point de tomber par terre et Demetri le remarqua car il arriva vers moi en un clin d'œil et m'aida à m'asseoir sur un des sofas qui était installé dans la chambre.**

« Vous…êtes…cinglés… » dis-je en deux sanglots.

« Vous avez l'intention de faire les chambres de toutes les filles qui auront un bébé ou quoi ? » plaisanta Jared.

« C'est ce qui est prévu. » expliqua Alice.

« Comment vous avez fait pour terminer en si peu de temps ? » demandai-je plus calmement.

« Ça aide d'être un vampire. » ria Jane qui était à côté de moi.

« Où est Bella ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Elle aide Claire et tes parents au restaurant avec Stacy. Ça marche du tonnerre. » répondit Alec.

**Jared me fixait avec un immense sourire qui me fit craquer donc je me levais avec l'aide de Jane et Demetri et je me réfugiais dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie en souriant. Notre étreinte se brisa lorsque mon estomac ainsi que celui de Jared se mirent à crier famine.**

« Oups ! » fis-je embarrassée.

« Y a pas de quoi avoir honte Kimmy ! Je vais aller vous préparer quelque chose à grignoter. » souri Esmé.

« Esmé, prévoyez pour dix personnes car j'ai une faim de loup ! » avouai-je.

**Ça provoqua les rires de tout le monde et ils quittèrent la chambre en nous laissant en famille le temps qu'Esmé nous prépare de quoi manger. **

**Jared m'entraîna sur le sofa où j'étais assise quelques minutes plus tôt et on s'installa confortablement, mes jambes sur les siennes, ma tête sur son torse et son bras autour de mes épaules. On resta silencieux pendant au moins cinq minutes quand je le sentis sangloter mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Je relevais ma tête vers lui et je vis que son visage était strié de larmes. **

« Mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demandai-je tendrement.

« J'ai…j'ai eu peur Kimmy. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ! » répondit-il en éclatant en sanglots.

« Jared ! » soupirai-je.

**Je l'attirais à moi et il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Je caressais son dos pour le calmer et ça marcha, un peu.**

« Jared, je suis là et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller. » le rassurai-je.

« Je ne peux…pas vivre sans…toi Kim ! » m'avoua-t-il entre deux sanglots.

« Mon amour ! » dis-je simplement.

**Je relevais son visage vers moi et je l'embrassais en lui transmettant tout mon amour. Ce fut un baiser urgent, plein de passion et d'amour. Jared est toute ma vie. Je l'aime depuis l'âge de douze ans et je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui avouer mon amour. Lorsqu'il est venu m'avouer qu'il s'était imprégné de moi il y a quatre ans, j'y aie vu un signe du destin, et je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Le baiser ce fit de plus en plus envieux et lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, je relâchais ses lèvres et lui dis en le regardant droit dans les yeux :**

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement Jared Moreno. » **Il acquiesça. **« Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé dans ma vie. Tu es et seras à jamais mon premier et unique amour. Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu sortir avec un garçon avant toi ? » **Il fit non de la tête. **« C'est parce que je ne pouvais donner mon cœur à un autre homme que toi. Mon cœur t'appartient Jared. Je t'appartiens corps et âme. Pour toujours. Viens par là ».

**Je l'attirais à moi pour un baiser des plus passionné. Je l'embrassais encore et encore et je sentis ses mains se poser sur ma taille en caressant mon dos de temps en temps. On mit fin au baiser et je me calais contre son corps musclé et chaud. Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte, bercée par les battements de son cœur et par son odeur enivrante. Mon estomac grogna de faim et Jared éclata de rire.**

« Il faut que je mange quelque chose ! » couinai-je.

**Je me levais et attirais Jared avec moi, non sans avoir jeté un œil à nos bébés qui dormaient, et je sortis de la chambre avec mon amoureux. Arrivée dans le salon de chez moi, je vis que la table était dressée.**

« Vous tombez bien, on était justement sur le point de venir vous chercher. » nous dit Esmé.

« Merci Esmé ! » la remerciai-je.

« Mais y a pas de quoi ma chérie. Maintenant asseyez-vous et mangez pendant que c'est chaud. » suggéra-t-elle.

**On fit ce qu'elle dit et je ne pu que me délecter de ce délicieux repas. Je mangeais presque autant que les garçons tellement j'avais faim. Jared s'en amusa justement.**

« Tu manges presque autant que moi mon cœur ! » me dit-il en riant.

« La ferme ! » lui sommai-je.

« Je t'aime aussi Kimmy ! » sourit-il.

**Pour toute réponse je lui tirai la langue. Pas très mature je sais mais bon. Le repas finit, enfin pour moi car Jared mangea sa quatrième part de cake au chocolat, je mis une main sur le ventre en disant :**

« Je suis pleine. »

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et moi je grognais. Un bâillement m'échappa et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : aller me coucher. **

« Tu devrais aller te reposer Kim ! Tu as besoin de repos. » dit Leah qui donnait à manger à Sarah.

« Oui mais, mes enfants ! » hésitai-je.

« Ils dorment pour l'instant, et ils ne se réveilleront que dans deux heures. Tu as largement le temps d'aller dormir avec Jared. » m'informa Alice.

« Quelle précision. Merci Alice ! » marmonnai-je.

**Je n'entendis plus rien car je sentis mes paupières s'alourdirent. Je sentis des bras chauds me retenir, m'empêchant de tomber et j'entendis vaguement Jared dire :**

« Allez ma belle, il est temps d'aller faire une sieste. »

**Et je m'endormis aussitôt. Je sentis Jared s'allonger avec moi sur notre lit et il me serra fort contre lui. Le sommeil me gagna rapidement et je laissais mon corps se détendre sous l'étreinte de mon Jared.**


	56. Les un an de Sarah

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture... Ce chapitre est nian nian mais bon...

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Nous étions le seize août 2008, et ma petite princesse avait un an aujourd'hui. Je ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur en pensant que ma fille avait déjà un an. Elle grandissait à vu d'œil et elle ressemblait énormément à Jake. Elle commençait aussi à marcher un peu mais je ne la brusquais pas. Elle passait toutes ses journées avec Rosalie au restaurant de Kim avec les jumeaux, Danny et Lucas. Emmett, Alice et Jasper aidaient Kim le temps qu'elle se remette de son accouchement douloureux. Rachel travaillait toujours à la bibliothèque de Port Angeles, Jared et Paul étaient toujours sous la tutelle du Chef Swan, Embry et Angela étaient revenue de leur lune de miel à Paris mais ils étaient rentrés directement à Seattle car Embry reprenait le travail immédiatement et Angela préparait sa troisième année à la fac, Stacy aidait Claire au restaurant, ce qui lui faisait de l'argent de poche. **

**Enfin bref. Nous étions samedi et une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Sarah avait été organisée au restaurant de Kim. Je fus détournée de mes pensées par les lèvres de mon fougueux loup qui s'étaient posées sur mes épaules puis descendirent le long de mon dos, avant de refaire la même chose mais en sens inverse. **

« Jake ! » soupirai-je en souriant.

« Bonjour mon amour ! » dit-il en poursuivant ses baisers.

« Hum…t'as été merveilleux hier soir. » murmurai-je.

« Je te remercie. T'étais pas mal non plus. Une vraie tigresse. » grogna-t-il.

**Je laissais échapper un rire et je m'allongeais sur le dos. Je tentais de remonter le drap pour couvrir ma poitrine dénudée mais Jake fut plus rapide que moi et mit mes bras au dessus de ma tête.**

« Ne te couvre pas ma belle. Tu es magnifique ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Embrasse-moi Jacob ! » minaudai-je.

**Il me fit un sourire comme je les aime et m'embrassa passionnément. On se sépara pour aller prendre une douche et une fois lavé et habillé, lui d'un jean délavé qui moulait bien ses fesses musclées, d'un pull de sport sans manche gris et de ses baskets noires. Quant à moi j'avais opté pour une jupe en jean noir, d'un bustier blanc et d'une paires de bottes blanches. **

**Nous sortions de la chambre et Jacob alla préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que j'allais dans la chambre de notre princesse, qui était réveillée. Quand elle me vit, elle commença à agiter ses petites mains ainsi que ses pieds en babillant.**

« Bonjour ma princesse. Bon anniversaire mon trésor. » souriais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. « On va allait voir papa à la cuisine. Hein ma beauté ? Oh oui que t'es belle ! »

**Elle babilla encore donc j'allais dans la salle de bain après avoir préparé ses vêtements et je la douchais puis l'habillais. Je lui mis une couche propre, un body blanc, une belle petite robe rose, des petites baskets blanches et je coiffais ses petites boucles brunes. Une fois qu'elle était toute propre et toute belle, je la pris dans mes bras, sur le point de sortir de la chambre quand elle dit :**

_« Mama ! »_

**Je me suis figée sur place et je regardais ma fille qui était toute souriante.**

« Tu peux répéter mon cœur ? »

« Mama ! » fit-elle en mettant son doigt sur ma joue.

**Je lui souris et l'embrassais sur la joue. Elle se blottit contre moi en passant ses petits bras autour de mon cou et je descendis rejoindre mon chéri dans la cuisine. Arrivée à destination, la table était déjà mise et la chaise haute de Sarah était en place, son biberon de lait tout prêt.**

« Coucou mon cœur. » dit Jacob à notre fille.

« Regarde ma puce qui sait ! » fis-je à Sarah en lui montrant son papa.

« Baba ! » babilla-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » s'étrangla Jake.

« Vas-y ma puce, redis-le ! » demandai-je à ma fille.

« Baba ! » répéta-t-elle en tendant ses bras à Jake.

**Il la prit dans ses bras et elle entoura ses petits bras autour du cou de Jake.**

« Je t'aime mon petit cœur ! Je vous aime toutes les deux ! » dit-il en me regardant, ému.

**Je lui souris puis il déposa la petite dans sa chaise haute et lui donna son biberon, qu'elle bu toute seule comme une grande pendant que Jake et moi déjeunions tranquillement. Quand tout fus finit, Jake rangea la cuisine en surveillant la petite pendant que je montais dans sa chambre préparer son sac de rechange. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Je redescendis cinq minutes plus tard rejoindre Jake et Sarah et je les retrouvais tous les deux dans la cuisine, Sarah sur ses petites jambes et Jake tenant ses mains pendant qu'elle marchait en riant, surtout quand Jake la soulevait de terre. **

« Allez, finis de jouer. On va retrouver les autres chez tatie Kim ! » dis-je en souriant.

**Jake la prit dans ses bras et nous sortions de la maison. Alors que mon chéri plaçait Sarah dans le siège auto du pick-up, je fermais la maison à clé et, en route pour le restaurant. Arrivée sur le parking, il y avait la Jeep d'Emmett, la Porsche d'Alice, la Mercedes de Carlisle et les voitures d'Angela et compagnie. Je pris ma princesse dans les bras et nous nous dirigeons vers le restaurant qui était fermé pour cette occasion. Jake ouvrit la porte et quand je vis la décoration, je me suis dis : **_**Alice est passée par là !**_

« Coucou ma beauté ! Bon anniversaire. » sautilla Rosalie en s'approchant de sa filleule.

**Elle lui tendit les bras et Sarah se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle adorait sa marraine.**

« Alice est passé par là ! » fit remarquer Jacob.

« Tiens, c'est justement ce que j'étais en train de penser. » riais-je.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et après avoir salué nos amis, je me figeais net devant une immense table rempli de cadeaux.**

« Dis-moi Alice, tu as dévalisé le magasin de jouets ou quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Ah non j'y suis pour rien. C'est Rosalie qui a acheté le trois quart des cadeaux ! » répondit-elle.

**Je me retournais vers Rose qui tenait toujours ma fille dans les bras.**

« Bah quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de gâter ma filleule quand même ! » se défendit-elle en jouant la carte de la marraine.

« Ouais, c'est ça trouves toi une excuse. » marmonnai-je, ce qui ne lui échappa pas car elle me tira la langue.

« C'est très mature ma chérie ! » fit remarquer Emmett.

« Tu peux parler Emmett, t'es pas mieux avec Lucas ! » ria Jasper.

« TONTON EMMEEEEEEEEEETT ! » cria Lucas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ? » demanda-t-il à son filleul.

« Veux zouer au ballon ! » dit-il.

« Après Lucas. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ta cousine. On ira jouer au ballon avec elle et Danny plus tard ! D'accord ? » proposa-t-il.

« OUAIS ! » accepta-t-il en tapant dans la main d'Emmett.

**Il repartit dans les bras de Sam et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. **

« Pourquoi tu ris Leah ? » demanda Emmett.

« Oh rien. C'est juste que, tu sembles avoir contaminé Lucas avec le sport. Si jamais tu fais ça avec ma fille, il vaudra mieux pour toi que tu te planques. Ah non, j'ai une meilleure idée, je demanderai à Rosalie de t'en mettre une à chaque fois que tu parleras sport devant Sarah ! » souriais-je en regardant Rosalie qui me fit un immense sourire.

**Il se mit à bouder et moi, j'éclatais de rire, suivis des autres. Après lui avoir dit que je plaisantais, la petite fête de ma princesse commença. Elle fit un gros bisou à son parrain et aux autres. Lorsqu'elle vit Jake, elle trottina vers lui en levant les bras vers lui et dit :**

« Baba ! »

**Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit. Tout le monde regardait Sarah puis Jake la prit dans ses bras et frotta son nez contre le sien, ce qui la fit rire.**

« J'ai pas rêvé ? Elle a bien dit _« papa »_ ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Non tu n'as pas rêvé. Elle a même dit _« maman »_ ce matin ! » répondis-je.

**Alice s'avança, toute guillerette vers Jake et Sarah et prit une photo. Elle allait en prendre une autre mais Sarah cacha sa tête dans le cou de son père en riant.**

« Allez Sarah ! Un petit sourire ma belle. Une photo avec ton papa ! Après tu pourras manger le gros gâteau que t'as préparé tatie Claire avec Mamie Esmé. » dit Alice.

**Sarah sortit sa tête du cou de Jake et fit un énorme sourire à Alice qui prit une autre photo. Paul arriva avec un gâteau au chocolat qu'il porta avec l'aide d'Emmett.**

« Il est énorme ! » fit remarquer Jake.

« Avec les garçons, il n'y en a jamais assez ! » railla Claire.

**Une fois le gâteau en place, Jake s'approcha avec Sarah et elle mit un doigt dans sa bouche en riant. Sur le gâteau il y avait écrit **_**« Happy Birthday Sarah »**_** avec comme glaçage du chocolat blanc. Sarah souffla sa bougie avec l'aide de Jake et Alice prit une photo. Tout le monde applaudit et ma princesse me tendit les bras et je la pris aussitôt. Elle me montra le gâteau du doigt avec un petit sourire gourmand. Esmé, Emily et ma mère coupèrent le gâteau, et en servit une part à tout le monde, enfin, à ceux qui mange. Sarah mangea elle aussi des petits morceaux que je lui donnais et elle avait l'air d'adorer ça. **

« Tonton Emmett ! » appela Lucas.

**Je regardais en direction d'Emmett qui avait Lucas sur ses genoux, et ce dernier tendit sa cuillère à Emmett qui, pour faire plaisir à Lucas, mangea le morceau de gâteau qu'il y avait dessus l'ustensile.**

« C'est bon tonton Emmett ? » demanda Lucas.

« C'est délicieux mon cœur ! » répondit Emmett.

**Satisfait de sa réponse, Lucas reporta son attention sur son assiette et mangea son gâteau et Emmett fit une de ces grimaces qui fit rire les garçons.**

« Fais pas cette tête Emmett ! C'est qu'un morceau de gâteau !» se moqua gentiment Paul.

« Il doit être allergique au chocolat ! » ria Jared.

**Emmett fit la tête pendant que les garçons se moquaient de lui. Danny était dans les bras de sa mère et il mangeait lui aussi du gâteau mais je ne vis pas les jumeaux.**

« Où sont tes enfants Kim ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ils sont avec mes parents à l'étage. Ils se sont proposés de les garder le temps que Jared et moi on décompresse un peu ! » répondit-elle.

**J'hochais la tête quand j'entendis Sarah m'appeler :**

« Mama ! Mama ! »

« Oui mon cœur ? » dis-je en la regardant.

**Elle me montra le gros gâteau, enfin, la moitié car les garçons en étaient déjà à leur troisième part chacun, et elle me regarda en souriant.**

« Tu veux encore du gâteau ? » lui demandai-je en souriant.

**Elle se mit à rire en guise de réponse et je vis Rosalie couper une part de gâteau et me l'amener. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Sarah qui riait de nouveau. Je donnais un bout du gâteau à ma princesse et elle le mangea.**

« Ce n'est pas ta fille pour rien Jake. » riais-je.

**Il se contenta de sourire et Sarah continua de manger. Elle but un peu de jus d'orange et quand plus rien ne passa dans son estomac, elle lâcha un rot qui me fis rire.**

« Et bah ma chérie. Ça doit vouloir dire que t'as bien mangé ! » m'amusai-je.

**Elle cacha son visage dans mon cou et elle se mit à couiner. Oh non, je déteste voir ma fille comme ça, et je vis que Rosalie était dans le même état que moi.**

« Oh ma puce, je ne t'engueule pas au contraire. Allez, ne boudes pas mon cœur. Et si on ouvrait tes cadeaux ? » demandai-je avec malice.

**Elle leva sa tête de mon cou et me montra du doigt la table remplit de cadeau. **

« Ouais, j'étais sûr que ça te plairait. » souriais-je.

**Elle vit Jake se lever et elle commença à pleurer. **

« Pa—pa ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Mais je ne pars pas mon cœur. Viens par là ! » lui dit-il en la prenant dans les bras, ce qui la calma de suite.

« C'est la petite fille à son papa ! » fit remarquer Jared.

« Ah ah, mais attends de voir tes enfants grandir et tu auras du mal à les entendre pleurer comme ça. Qui sait, tu deviendras même un vrai papa poule ! » nargua Jake en répétant ce qu'avait dit Jared un an auparavant.

« Je me suis déjà excusé, Jake ! » rappela Jared.

« Je sais, mais j'avais envie de te le rappeler ! » ria Jake.

**Alice mit fin au débat et elle fit approcher Jake et la petite de la table où était disposé les cadeaux. Je les rejoignis.**

« Alors ma beauté. Lequel tu veux ouvrir en premier ? » lui demanda Jake.

**Elle pointa du doigt un paquet dans du papier cadeau gris et Alice le lui mit devant. Jake l'aida à l'ouvrir et une fois le papier arraché, elle y découvrit un ours en peluche avec son prénom écrit sur les vêtements de la peluche. Elle prit la peluche dans les mains et la serra contre elle.**

« Tiens ma princesse. Ça c'est de la part de tatie Rosalie ! » dit Alice en lui passant un autre paquet.

« O-alie » babilla Sarah.

**Rosalie eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant Sarah dire son prénom et elle déposa un baiser son front. On ouvrit donc tous les cadeaux de Rosalie et il y avait des vêtements, rose pour la plupart avec les chaussures assortit, des poupées, un petit chapeau avec son prénom écrit dessus, un landau tout neuf et une nouvelle poussette.**

« Rosalie ? » appelai-je.

« Oui ? » dit-elle.

« T'es barge ! » dit mon chéri à ma place.

« Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir ! » avoua-t-elle.

**L'ouverture des cadeaux se poursuivit. Emmett et Jasper lui avaient achetés un survêtement rose et blanc avec les baskets et la casquette assortit et un petit ballon de foot, rose. Quand elle a vu le ballon elle était toute excitée. Carlisle et Esmé lui avaient achetés trois jolies robes, une bleue, une rose, et une beige avec les chaussures assortis, Alice des tonnes de vêtements. Jared, Kim, Claire et Quil des animaux en peluche, dont deux étaient des loups un roux et un gris. Paul et Rachel une gourmette en argent avec son prénom inscrit dessus. Ma mère, avec l'aide de Billy et Charlie avaient fait un album photo avec des clichés de ma princesse que je complèterais au fur et à mesure, Seth et Stacy une peluche Baloo, qu'elle adore car elle ne la lâcha plus. Embry et Angela, j'étais scotchée, et Jake aussi. Ils avaient fait agrandir une photo de nous trois et l'avaient mise dans un cadre, que j'accrocherais dans sa chambre en rentrant. Quant à ma cousine et Sam, ils lui avaient achetés un parc de jeu. C'est cool comme ça elle pourra rester avec nous dans le salon et jouer tranquillement**

« Wow, merci c'est… » mais Alice me coupa.

« Pas de mais. C'est son premier anniversaire c'est normal qu'elle soit gâtée. » me dit-elle.

« Il reste encore un cadeau. » dit Carlisle.

**Jasper nous passa un petit sac donc je pris ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il y avait une boite en velours et une lettre.**

« Mais de qui ça vient ? » demanda Jake.

« Lis la lettre et tu sauras ! » répondit Esmé en souriant.

« A voix haute qu'on puisse savoir aussi. » dit Paul.

**J'ouvris la lettre et je reconnu l'écriture de Bella, en plus belle. Je lis donc à voix haute :**

_« Bon anniversaire Sarah. Ce petit cadeau que je t'envoie est de la part de ma famille et moi. C'est quelque chose que tu porteras toujours sur toi quand tu seras un peu plus grande et il te fera penser que tu as aussi des gens qui t'aime à Volterra. Jake, Leah, veillez bien sur ma petite nièce que j'ai bien l'intention de gâter tout comme j'ai l'intention de couvrir de cadeau mon filleul et les autres enfants de la meute. Je t'aime ma petite Sarah. De la part de tes tantes Bella, Jane et Heïdi, ainsi que de tes oncles Alec, Demetri et Felix ! »_

**Je finis la lecture et je posais la lettre sur la table avant d'ouvrir la boite.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » soupirai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Leah ? » demanda Jacob.

**Je lui montrais le magnifique cadeau que Bella et les Volturi lui ont fait. Il écarquilla les yeux devant ce magnifique collier en or, présentant le prénom de Sarah.**

« Prenez en bien soin jusqu'à ce que Sarah puisse le porter. » dit Rosalie.

« Tu peux y compter. » assurai-je.

**Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je vis que Jake n'était pas loin de faire pareil.**

« Allez, faut mettre de la musique. La fête n'est pas finie. » s'écria Alice.

**La musique retentit et Sarah, qui était debout sur les jambes de Jake commença à bouger au son de la musique.**

_**(Single Ladies : Beyonce)**_

**Sarah se mit à lever les mains tout en se trémoussant et je vis Lucas refaire la chorégraphie du clip avec Emmett, nous faisant tous rire. Sarah pointa son cousin du doigt et Jake la mit donc par terre près de lui et elle continua de se trémousser. Alice prenait des photos pendant qu'Esmé rangeait certaines choses avec Emily, ma mère et Claire. Jared et Kim s'embrassaient tendrement pendant que Rachel fit danser son fils. Paul les regarda en souriant. La musique changea.**

_**(In The Ayer: Flo Rida)**_

**Lucas continuait de danser mais cette fois, il rapait en refaisant son parrain, faisant rire Sam et Emily. Angela prenait des photos pendant qu'Embry enregistrait nos petits démons faire le show. Une petite minute. Où est passait Alice ? Et Jasper ? Rosalie ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigancent encore ces trois là ? Paul vint me voir et me montra la table où tous les cadeaux n'y étaient plus. Je regardais Paul et il me dit :**

« Ils ont prit la Jeep d'Emmett et ils sont allés les amener chez toi. »

**Je soupirai de soulagement et Paul passa un bras autour de moi. Je me laissais aller dans l'étreinte de mon beau-frère. Chacun de nous regardait son enfant et la personne qu'on aimait s'amuser. La fête continua jusqu'au soir et après avoir mangé un repas copieux préparé par Esmé et Emily, nous rentrâmes chez nous après avoir remercié une fois de plus tout le monde. **

**Arrivée chez nous, Sarah dormait depuis que nous avions quitté le restaurant et quand nous sortons de la voiture, je fis attention de ne pas la réveiller. Elle se blottit contre moi et Jake ouvra la maison. Pendant qu'il ferma à clé, je déposais la petite dans sa chambre et je vis qu'Alice, Jazz et Rose avaient fait de la place et ranger tous les cadeaux de ma princesse. Ils avaient également accrochés le cadre qu'avaient fait Angela et Embry. Un pyjama rose était posé sur la table à langer de Sarah et je reconnu un des pyjamas qu'Alice avait acheté pour ma princesse. Je changeais Sarah en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller et la mit dans son lit, où elle resta endormit. Je regardais ma petite puce dormir quand je sentis deux bras musclés m'entourer.**

« Elle a été gâtée aujourd'hui. » dit Jake.

« Oui. » soupirai-je. « Elle est magnifique ! »

« Comme sa mère. » me susurra Jake.

**Je ne pu que sourire et lorsqu'on s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, je remarquais qu'il y avait un meuble en plus. Une petite commode de fille avec une belle boite à bijou, un miroir et deux cadres photos l'un avec Sarah, Jake et moi et l'autre où elle est avec son parrain et sa marraine. Un mot était placé contre la boite à bijou et il y avait écrit :**

_**« Un petit cadeau de dernière minute. Le collier est dans la boite à bijou. Gros bisou. Les Cullen. »**_

**Jake reposa le papier et m'attira contre lui en me serrant fort. Je pris sa main et je l'entraînais dans notre chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité parce qu'hier soir, faut dire ce qui est, il m'a tué. J'ai eu neuf orgasmes en moins de trois heures. Rien que d'y penser, ça me fit frissonner. Jacob était déjà en boxer et je dû me retenir de lui sauter dessus parce que j'étais vraiment au bout du rouleau. Je me déshabillais et mis une nuisette au hasard et je rejoignis Jake sous la couette. Je me mis sur le côté et il vint tout de suite m'enlacer, mon dos contre son torse et son bras autour de ma taille. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me murmura :**

« Je t'aime Leah ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Jake ! » dis-je sur le même ton.

**Je plaçais ma main sur la sienne et on s'endormit en même temps.**


	57. Cullen investissements

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Voici enfin le new chapitre corrigé... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

_**Six mois plus tard.**_

_« Jake debout mon chéri. On doit rejoindre tout le monde chez les Cullen ! » me dit Leah en me réveillant._

**Je grognais pour toute réponse et je l'entendis sortir de la chambre. Je vais pouvoir profiter de quelques minutes en plus de répit. J'avais travaillé comme un malade toute la semaine au garage et je n'avais pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec ma fille et Leah. Si seulement j'avais mon propre garage, à la réserve ce serait plus pratique. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis un moment et je me dis que c'est peut-être une bonne idée d'ouvrir un garage à la réserve mais où je vais trouver l'argent ? Bah, oublie ces belles idées Jacob et contentes-toi de ce que t'as ! J'entendis les pas de Leah approcher et elle entra dans la chambre en disant :**

_« Regardes qui est debout depuis un bout de temps et elle aimerait que son papounet lui fasse un câlin ! Pas vrai Sarah ? » _

_« Papa, câin ! » babilla ma fille._

**Génial, elle utilise ma propre fille – qui parlait déjà presque parfaitement - contre moi. **_**Pfff, ces femmes toutes les mêmes !**_** Je m'assis sur le lit et je vis ma fille me tendre les bras en me faisant des yeux de petits chiots.**

« Elle passe trop de temps avec Alice ! » soupirai-je, ce qui fit rire Leah.

**Je tendis les bras à ma fille qui, à peine Leah l'a-t-elle posée sur le lit, se jeta dans mes bras et me dit :**

« Papa ze t'aime tout ort ! »

« Je t'aime aussi mon petit cœur. » dis-je en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou, ce qui la fit rire donc je m'amusais à lui en donnant un peu plus.

« Papa ça saouille ! Arrêeuh ! » dit-elle en riant.

**Je lui fis un dernier bisou mais cette fois sur la joue et je la regardais dans les yeux puis lui dis :**

« Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche pendant que tu vas rester avec maman. D'accord ? »

« Tu eviens apé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui je reviens après. Jamais je ne te laisserai ma beauté. Tu sais pourquoi ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Pouuoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime et que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Ni toi ni ta maman. Allez, files maintenant avant que je te mange toute crue ! » grognai-je pour plaisanter.

« Aaaahhhh maman au cours ! » cria-t-elle en se réfugiant dans l'étreinte de sa mère, qui se leva et sortit de la chambre.

« Ah vite, le grand méchant loup va nous manger ! Vite ! » dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

**Et moi je fis semblant de les poursuivre puis ma fille dit :**

_« Non pas oup ! »_

**Je m'arrêtais au milieu du couloir en souriant. Ah, la vie de père ça me plaît. Je partis dans la salle de bain et pris une douche, puis en sortis dix minutes plus tard. Je mis un short marron avec mes baskets noires et un t-shirt de la même couleur. Je descendis rejoindre les deux femmes de ma vie et elles étaient toutes les deux en train de mettre la table. Enfin, Sarah était dans les bras de sa mère pendant qu'elle mettait la table. Ma princesse me vit et me tendit les bras et je l'accueillis aussitôt. Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en le caressant de ses petites mains, ce qui me fit ronronner et elle rit. **

« Papa, tu ais comme les sats ! » dit-elle en faisant rire sa mère.

« Allez, on déjeune et après on va chez les Cullen ! » dit ma Leah.

« Vi ais voir tata Osalie et tata Lilice ! » sautilla Sarah.

**Mais elle se calma quand je la mis sur sa chaise haute. Je réclamais mon bisou du matin à Leah et une fois que je pris ses douces lèvres avec les miennes, Sarah fit :**

« Eurk ! »

**On se sépara en riant devant le comportement de notre fille et on déjeuna, en famille. Sarah but son chocolat chaud dans son biberon et dans le calme pendant que Leah et moi mangions en la regardant faire. Leah sourit en la voyant faire donc je lui pris la main par-dessus la table pour éviter qu'elle ne craque et elle se calma. Nous poursuivions notre petit déjeuner puis nous rangions la cuisine une fois terminé, et après avoir prit le sac de rechange de Sarah, nous partions chez les Cullen. Ma princesse commença à s'agiter en reconnaissant le sentier qui menait vers la villa blanche et une fois que je fus garé devant la maison, elle tapa dans ses mains. Je ne pu que sourire en voyant ma fille tellement heureuse. Leah sortit de la voiture et je fis pareil puis elle prit notre fille dans ses bras et la porte de la villa s'ouvrit sur Esmé.**

« Mamie Emé ! » dit Sarah en lui faisant coucou avec sa main.

« Bonjour mon cœur ! Entrez, il ne manquait plus que vous. » expliqua-t-elle.

**On entra et une fois dans le salon, on vit Lucas essayer de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Emmett qui lui faisait des chatouilles et Danny agitait ses bras pour les encourager tandis que Killian et Jade étaient tranquillement en train de manger dans les bras de leurs parents. **

« C'est mouvementé ici dites-moi ! » fis-je remarquer.

« Vas-y Lucas ! » l'encouragea Sarah.

« Oh ma petite princesse, tu es là ! » sourit Rose en voyant Sarah.

« Rosalie ! » dit ma fille en tendant les bras à sa marraine qui la prit sans hésiter.

« T'as bien dormis ma beauté ? » lui demanda Rosalie.

« Vi pis ce matin papa a dit qui allait me manzer tout cru ! » balança Sarah.

« Ah il a dit ça ? » fit semblant de s'indigner Rosalie.

« Vi mais c'était pou rire. Et pis il a roronner comme les sats et comme il fait tonton Paul quand il dort ! » ria-t-elle.

**On éclata de rire, même Sarah puis je regardais Alice et je lui lançais un regard un peu dur.**

« Jake, pourquoi tu me regardes comme si tu allais me tuer ? » demanda Alice.

« Tu veux bien éviter de déteindre sur ma fille s'il te plaît ? Ce matin elle m'a eu en faisant des yeux de petits chiots. Avoues que c'est toi qui lui as montré comment on fait ! » demandai-je.

**Au lieu de répondre elle éclata de rire.**

« Tu veux bien arrêter de rire s'il te plaît ? » demandai-je en essayant de rester sérieux.

« Papa ! » m'appela ma fille.

« Quoi ? » dis-je en la regardant.

**Ça y est elle recommence avec ses petits yeux de chiots. Je lui souris et elle me rendit mon sourire.**

« Ça marche à tous les coups ! » s'amusa Paul.

« Ouais ! » soupirai-je.

**Rosalie posa Sarah sur le tapis de jeu dans le salon et elle joua avec Danny et Lucas sous la surveillance d'Emmett et Rosalie. Je laissais donc ma fille aux bons soins de sa marraine et je partis rejoindre mes deux meilleurs amis après avoir volé un baiser à ma pomme d'amour. On discuta tranquillement tous les trois puis je commençais à repenser au projet que j'avais eu ce matin, c'est-à-dire ouvrir un garage à la réserve mais je dois trouver l'argent. Bien sûr j'ai de l'argent de côté mais c'est pour la maison et puis dès la naissance de Sarah, je lui ai ouvert un compte à la banque où j'y dépose cent dollar tous les mois, qu'elle ne touchera qu'à sa majorité. Leah ne savait pas que je faisais ça mais je lui dirai un jour mais pour l'instant je préfèrais attendre que le compte de Sarah s'étoffe.**

« You hou Jake ! T'es avec nous mon pote ? » demanda Quil, me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Hein, quoi ? » demandai-je, complètement perdu.

« T'étais parti où là ? Ça fait cinq minutes que t'es à l'ouest ! » dit Embry.

« Désolé Embry. C'est juste que je pense à un projet que j'ai en tête depuis ce matin et ça me travaille. » avouai-je.

« Et on peut savoir c'est quoi ? » s'enquit Quil.

« En fait, je pensais à, peut-être, ouvrir un garage à la réserve. Mais d'abord faut que je trouve l'argent. Ah, laissez tomber, c'était juste une idée comme ça ! » soupirai-je.

« Pourquoi tu veux laisser tomber Jake ? C'est une super idée ! » dit Embry.

« Et puis, tu peux toujours demander un crédit ! » proposa Quil.

« Ouais j'y ai pensé mais, je ne veux pas avoir de dette. » expliquai-je.

**Je baissais la tête, signe que le sujet était clos. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir mon propre garage mais je ne veux pas être couvert de dette si jamais je fais un emprunt.**

« Papa, papa ! » m'appela ma fille.

**Je partis dans le salon et elle me dit :**

« Tu vins zouer avé moi ? »

« Si tu veux mon cœur ! » acceptai-je en m'asseyant par terre avec elle.

**Elle vint aussitôt se blottir dans mes bras et elle me fit un gros câlin.**

« Ze t'aime papa ! Pou la vie ! »

**Je la serrai dans mes bras et pris sur moi pour ne pas pleurer. J'aime ma fille plus que tout. Elle est mon petit miracle, le sang de mon sang et surtout, l'enfant de Leah. Ma Leah. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la main de ma fille sur ma joue, qui me regardait, inquiète. Je lui souris et lui fis un bisou sur le front, et je jouais avec elle. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Leah en larmes et elle se détourna quand elle croisa mon regard. Je soupirai. Je ne supportais pas de voir la femme que j'aimais être triste. C'est insupportable.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE ROSALIE :**_

**Wow ! Sans le vouloir je venais d'écouter la conversation de Jake avec Quil et Embry et il m'a touché. J'ai décidé de l'aider. Je **_**dois**_** l'aider. Lorsque Sarah l'appela pour jouer avec elle et qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait, j'ai vu qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas pleurer devant sa fille, et c'est ce qui me motive encore plus. Je fis un bisou sur la joue à Sarah puis je partis dans la cuisine voir Esmé qui préparait le déjeuner avec Emily, Claire et Kim.**

« Esmé, je voudrais te parler ! » lui dis-je.

**Mais j'avais l'impression que je venais de les interrompre.**

« Oh, désolé si je vous ai interrompu mais c'est urgent ! »

« Bien sûr ma chérie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda ma mère.

« Voilà, je viens d'entendre une conversation entre Jake, Quil et Embry sans le vouloir et, il aimerait ouvrir son propre garage à la réserve mais il ne sait pas comment faire pour l'argent. » expliquai-je d'une voix assez basse pour n'être entendu que par toutes les trois.

« Justement on était en train de parler d'agrandir un peu le restaurant. Il y a un local vide à côté et on a décidé d'en faire une boulangerie / pâtisserie, qui serait relié au restaurant. » avoua Claire.

« Et je sais qu'il y a un autre local désaffecté un peu plus loin. Parfait pour un garage ! » dit Kim.

« C'est génial ! Tu peux me dire où exactement ? » demandai-je.

« T'as vu quand tu rentres dans la réserve ? » dit-elle. **J'acquiesçai. **« Pas la deuxième mais la troisième ruelle vers la droite et le local est juste là. »

« Merci. Ne dites rien à Jake, je vais aller me renseigner d'abord. » expliquai-je.

**Je repartis en bas et après pris mes clés de voitures et après avoir fait un bisou à Sarah en lui disant que je revenais très vite car j'avais quelque chose à faire, je partis à la réserve. Arrivée sur les lieux que m'avaient indiqués Kim, je vis en effet que le local était assez grand pour ouvrir un garage. Je fis vite le tour du propriétaire et j'appelais un notaire pour faire l'état des lieux. Il arriva une heure plus tard et après lui avoir expliqué mon projet et après s'être renseigné sur la disponibilité du local, il me certifia que les papiers à signer seront prêts en fin d'après-midi. Je lui dis à quel nom je voulais qu'il soit enregistré et je lui passais mon numéro de téléphone pour qu'il puisse me tenir au courant de l'avancé des papiers. Il repartit et moi, je rentrais à la villa avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. **

**Arrivée chez moi, ils étaient tous autour de la table en train de déjeuner quand Esmé me questionna du regard et je levais les pouces en guise de succès. Elle me sourit. La journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur quand vers seize heures, je reçu un appel du notaire qui me dit que les papiers étaient prêts et qu'il m'attendait. **

« Jacob ? » appelai-je.

« Ouais ! »

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je te montre quelque chose ! » expliquai-je.

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-il un peu sceptique.

**Il passa la petite, qui était endormit dans ses bras, à Leah. Après les avoir embrassé toutes les deux, il me suivit et on partit chez le notaire, sans qu'il le sache. Arrivée à Port Angeles, Jake me regarda étrangement mais je lui fis signe de me suivre. On entra dans le bureau et je dis :**

« Jacob je te présente Maître Grayson. » les présentai-je.

« Bonjour Monsieur Black, asseyez-vous je vous en prie ! » lui dit le notaire après lui avoir serrait la main. « Mademoiselle Hale m'a parlé de votre projet d'ouvrir un local à la réserve Quileute et voici les papiers qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer pour être le propriétaire des lieux ! »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Jacob puis il dévia son regard sur moi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis Jake ? » demandai-je innocemment.

« Rosalie mais…comment t'as su que je voulais ouvrir un garage ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je t'ai entendu en parler à Quil et Embry. Maintenant c'est fait. Le local est à toi. » répondis-je.

« Je ne peux pas Rose. Je n'ai pas les moyens pour ouvrir un garage. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Les moyens c'est moi qui le financerait et qui t'aidera à démarrer ta boîte. Dis-toi que c'est un cadeau de Noël à l'avance. Et tu n'auras rien à rembourser. » dis-je en souriant.

**Il n'en revenait pas. Il passa ses mains sur son visage en soupira de soulagement et finalement, il signa les papiers, que le notaire lui donna une copie, qui est également un original. On remercia Maître Grayson et on sortit du bâtiment pour rentrer chez moi. Arrivée à la maison, Jake se laissa tomber sur les marches du perron et éclata en sanglot. Je m'assis à côté de lui et le réconfortai.**

« Merci Rosalie ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ni comment te remercier ! » dit-il en se calmant.

« Disons que, je pourrais t'aider à bricoler tes caisses jusqu'à ce que tu trouves des employés potables ! » proposai-je, le faisant rire.

**Il me prit dans ses bras et après avoir séché ses larmes, on entra dans la maison et on entendit Sarah pleurer :**

_« PAPA ! PAPA ! ZE VEUX MON PAPA ! »_

« Je suis là mon trésor. Oh viens dans mes bras ! »

**Et il la prit dans ses bras. Il la berça mais ça ne calma pas ses pleurs.**

« Pouuoi…t'es…pati…papa ? » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé mon petit cœur, c'est moi qui est demandé à ton papa de venir avec moi car j'avais quelque chose de très important à lui dire. » m'excusai-je.

« D'accord mais…la posaine fois…tu me éveilles papa ! » dit-elle en calmant ses sanglots.

« C'est promis mon cœur. Je t'aime ! » promit-il en lui embrassant le front.

« Ze t'aime aussi papa ! »

**Voilà pourquoi j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui. Pour que Jake soit plus proche de sa fille qu'il ne l'est déjà et qu'il puisse la voir un peu plus chaque jour.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**Voir ma fille pleurer c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je la berçai doucement et je m'assis à côté de Jasper en lui tendant le contrat du notaire.**

« Toi qui peut lire à la vitesse grand V, tu peux me dire si ce contrat est réglo ? Même si je sais que Rosalie ne m'aurait pas emmené là-bas sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait mais bon, je préfère être sûr ! » expliquai-je.

« Pas de problème ! » acquiesça-t-il en prenant le contrat dans ses mains et en commençant à le lire.

**Pendant qu'il lisait, je contemplais ma fille, endormit dans mes bras avec sa main accroché à mon t-shirt. Leah vint nous rejoindre avec un immense sourire et elle se blottit contre moi, en soupirant.**

« Jake ? » m'appela Jasper.

« Ouais ? » demandai-je.

« Tout est réglo. Je n'ai vu aucuns vices de forme, aucunes entourloupes. Le local t'appartient et tu as tous les droits dessus. Je l'ai lu deux fois.» répondit-il.

« Merci ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Jacob ? » demanda ma femme.

« Et bien, disons que j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Quil et Embry tout à l'heure qui est arrivé aux oreilles de Rosalie et, grâce à elle, je vais pouvoir ouvrir mon garage à la réserve. » expliquai-je en regardant mon amour.

« Elle a fait quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Si je l'ai fais, c'est pour que Sarah puisse voir son père plus souvent. Et puis aussi parce que je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des rêves. Moi je ne fais que l'aider aux financements et je lui donnerai un coup de main le temps qu'il trouve de bon mécano ! » dit Rosalie.

« Oh j'ai déjà Quil mais, il lui faudra quelques leçons de récap' ! » plaisantai-je.

« C'est quand tu veux mon pote. » rit-il.

**Leah remercia Rosalie puis, à la fin de la journée, nous rentrâmes chez nous. **

**Pendant que Leah préparait le dîner, je m'occupais de ma princesse et je lui mis son pyjama. Lorsque je voulu la reprendre dans mes bras pour rejoindre Leah, elle se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour d'elle.**

« Tout va bien mon cœur on est à la maison ! » la rassurai-je.

« Maman ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A la cuisine. On va la rejoindre ? » proposai-je, ce qu'elle accepta.

**Elle s'accrocha à mon cou, y nichant sa tête. Je descendis dans la cuisine retrouver Leah. Sarah vit sa mère et lui tendit les bras.**

« Maman ze t'aime ! » lui dit Sarah.

« Oh, je t'aime aussi mon trésor. » répondit Leah.

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? » fit Leah.

« Zé faim ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Oh ça tombe bien je viens de faire de la purée. » expliqua Leah.

« MIAM ! » souri Sarah.

**Leah mit notre fille dans sa chaise haute pendant que je mettais la table sous l'œil superviseur de Sarah.**

« Il manque quelque chose ? » demandai-je à ma princesse.

« Hum…non. A tout ! » dit-elle en levant les mains.

**Donc c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous dinions en famille. A la fin du repas, je mis Sarah dans son parc et je rangeais la cuisine avec Leah, tout en gardant notre fille à l'œil. Lorsque tout fut rangé, je pris notre fille dans les bras qui laissa échapper un bâillement.**

« Allez ma belle, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit ! » prévins-je.

« Papa, maman ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? » demanda Leah alors qu'on arrivait devant sa chambre.

« Ze peux dormi avé vous ? Zé eu peur auzoud'hui ! » dit-elle en reniflant.

**Leah me regarda et j'acquiesçai.**

« D'accord ma chérie. Viens là ! » accepta Leah en la prenant dans les bras où elle se réfugia. « Papa va aller vérifier que tout soit fermé et après il nous rejoint. D'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » répéta Sarah.

**Je partis donc vérifier que toutes les portes étaient fermées et une fois m'en être assuré, je remontais dans ma chambre retrouver les deux femmes de ma vie. Leah était déjà changée et Sarah était blottit contre elle, sous la couverture. J'enlevais mon t-shirt et mes baskets mais je gardais mon short et je me glissais sous la couette. Sarah se plaça entre nous deux et elle s'endormit sur le champ.**

« Leah ? » appelai-je.

« Oui mon cœur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quand le garage sera mis en place, j'aimerai que tu viennes travailler avec moi. » proposai-je.

« Tu veux que je travaille avec toi ? Mais je n'y connais rien en mécanique chéri ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je sais et je ne te demande pas de réparer quoi que ce soit. Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de tout ce qui sera paperasse et appel téléphonique. » expliquai-je.

« Tu veux que je sois ta secrétaire ! » affirma-t-elle.

« Oui mais aussi que ce soit une entreprise familiale. »

« Jake, qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi. Mais tant que le garage n'est pas ouvert, je garde ma place à la boutique. Deal ? » dit-elle en tendant sa main.

« Deal ! » acceptai-je.

**Mais au lieu de lui serrer la main, je l'embrassais délicatement, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Sarah. Je posais ma tête sur le coussin et Leah fit pareil.**

« Jake, tu es un père fantastique ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Et toi tu es une mère merveilleuse. » dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

**On se sourit et le sommeil la gagna en premier. Je regardais les deux femmes de ma vie dormir dans mes bras et je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que j'étais un homme comblé. J'avais une femme sublime et une petite fille magnifique. Je ne pourrais pas demander mieux !**


	58. Ouvertures

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Un chapitre tout en détente et plutôt drôle... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

_**5 décembre 2008.**_

**Le garage était fin prêt grâce à l'aide des Cullen. Rosalie s'y est investit à fond et elle a fourni tout l'équipement. Emmett et Jasper m'avaient aidé à le customiser : il était rouge et blanc et Alice m'avait bluffé en peignant le symbole des Quileutes sur une enseigne qu'elle avait faite elle-même. Elle avait également aménagé l'une des pièces vides en bureau pour ma Leah, avec tous les outils nécessaires et un petit coin pour Sarah, où elle avait installée un autre parc de jeu pour ma princesse. Il y avait également une pièce avec pleins de pièces pour toutes sortes de véhicules : voitures, moto, camions et ça peu importe l'année du véhicule en question. Je suis toujours dans le garage qui devait ouvrir demain matin pour la première fois et j'avais une de ces trouilles. **

_« PAPA ! »_

**La voix de ma fille me sortit de ma rêverie et je la vis entrer dans le local avec sa mère. Elle courut vers moi donc je m'agenouillais et elle se blottit contre moi. **

« T'as passé une bonne journée ma chérie ? » lui demandai-je.

« Vi et pis zé vu mamie Esmé et tatie Emily. Elles vont ouvir leur magasin à côté de chez tatie Kim et tatie Claire ! Elles vont faire peins de gâteau ! » expliqua-t-elle en me regardant.

« Ils sont bons les gâteaux de mamie Esmé et tatie Emily hein ? » la taquinai-je.

« Vi ! » ria-t-elle.

**Je me remis sur mes jambes en la prenant dans mes bras et elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou. **

« Pas trop stressé mon chéri ? » demanda Leah.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis nerveux ! » soupirai-je.

« Ça va bien se passer. Tu es un super mécano Jake. » m'assura-t-elle.

**Je lui tendis mon bras gauche et elle vint se blottir contre moi.**

« Je vous aime tellement toutes les deux. » murmurai-je.

« On t'aime aussi Jake ! Pas vrai ma chérie qu'on aime papa ? » demanda Leah à notre fille.

« Vi, on t'aime cré fort ! » dit Sarah en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. » avouai-je.

**Je les conduisis jusqu'au bureau, qui était la première porte à droite du couloir et sur la porte était écrit sur une plaque en cuivre **_**« Accueil ». **_**J'ouvris la porte et Leah se figea en y entrant. Sarah se mit à sautiller et elle me montra le parc qu'Alice avait installé.**

« C'est pou moi ? » s'émerveilla-t-elle.

« Oui c'est pour toi, comme ça tu seras avec maman et papa au travail jusqu'à ce que tu rentres à l'école, mais t'as encore le temps pour ça ! » répondis-je.

« Mais c'est pou quand école ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Quand tu auras trois ans. En attendant, tu resteras avec nous ici et puis tu verras Rosalie et tonton Quil puisqu'ils vont travailler avec moi. » expliquai-je.

**Elle se contenta de rire. Je me retournais vers ma femme qui était en train de regarder tous les recoins de la pièce.**

« C'est ton bureau mon cœur. Si tu veux toujours travailler ici bien sûr sinon, je pourrais toujours demander à Cassie de devenir ma secrétaire ! » la narguai-je.

**Ça semblait la faire reprendre pied.**

« Si tu fais ça je te castre à vie Jacob Black ! » me menaça-t-elle.

« Maman ! Pas de go mot. » reprit Sarah.

« Pardon ma puce ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Donc, tu es toujours d'accord pour travailler avec moi. » dis-je à ma Leah.

« Bien sûr que c'est d'accord ! Je te l'ai déjà dit quand tu me l'as demandé il y a deux mois. » sourit-elle.

« Maman zé faim ! » dit Sarah.

« On se demande de qui elle tient le plus ! » s'amusa Leah.

**On rit tous les trois puis après avoir refermé le bureau, je sortis du garage et je vis que les enfants Cullen étaient là. Jasper ferma le rideau de fer puis Rosalie me tendit un trousseau de clé.**

« Voilà tes clés. Patron ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Merci. Tout ça c'est grâce à vous ! » dis-je, ému.

« Rho, il va pas se mettre à pleurer mon p'tit lapin quand même ? » railla Emmett.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et même ma princesse qui se blottit un peu plus contre moi.**

« Zé faim moi ! » couina-t-elle.

« Oui on va aller manger. » lui assura Leah.

« Cé tatie Kim ! » décida Sarah.

« Chez tatie Kim ! »

**On avait parlé en même temps avec Leah ce qui déclencha les rires des Cullen. Avant de partir chez eux :**

« Hey Rose ! » appelai-je.

**Elle se retourna.**

« Demain matin à 8h30 devant le garage ! » ordonnai-je.

« A vos ordres Chef ! » accepta-t-elle en faisant le salut de l'armée.

**Et chacun partit de son côté. Nous arrivions au restaurant de Kim, et Sarah me pointa immédiatement la boulangerie / pâtisserie qui allait ouvrir demain. C'est Esmé et Emily qui s'en occuperaient pendant que Kim et Claire continuaient leur travail au restaurant. On entrait donc dans l'établissement avant que Sarah ne nous fasse une crise. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sarah se mit à crier :**

« TATIE CLAIRE ! TATIE KIM ! »

**Ce qui attira bien évidement les regards de la clientèle mais Sarah s'en fichait royalement. Claire et Kim lui firent coucou avec la main et on alla s'asseoir tous les trois à une table. Sarah se mit entre sa mère et moi et pendant que Leah et moi regardions la carte du menu chacun de notre côté, je sentis Sarah bouger. Je jetais un coup d'œil discret à la petite qui s'était emparée d'une carte et s'était mise en tête de la lire avec un air sérieux. Je vis que Leah était en train de se retenir de rire et je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas rire moi aussi. Sarah se mit à soupirer et je vis qu'elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme une personne qui réfléchit. **

« T'as choisis mon cœur ? » lui demanda sa mère.

**Pour toute réponse, Sarah éclata de rire et fit tomber la carte sur la table. Cette fois je ne me retenais plus et j'éclatais de rire à mon tour, suivit de Leah. Kim arriva avec des boissons et elle prit nos commandes. On commanda trois salades de tomates et une paëlla qu'on mangerait à trois. Les salades arrivèrent et Sarah se tut dès qu'elle mit un morceau de tomate dans sa bouche. Elle n'avait que seize mois mais elle était vachement débrouillarde. Kim avait apporté un gros coussin pour que Sarah puisse être à la hauteur de la table et elle put manger normalement. Quand le plat de paëlla arriva, elle avait écarquillée les yeux.**

« C'est pour tous les trois mon cœur ne t'inquiètes pas ! » lui avait assurée Leah.

**Elle avait soupiré de soulagement et avait mangée toute son assiette. Pour le dessert elle voulait une glace au chocolat qu'elle me fit goûter, puis à sa mère. Le diner terminé, je partis régler la note et je rentrais chez moi avec mes princesses. Sarah s'était endormit durant le trajet et se fut facile de la changer et de la mettre au lit. Par contre moi, j'avais un mal de chien à m'endormir. Le méga stress que j'avais ressentis tout à l'heure était revenu à grand pas me nouer les entrailles. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas fait attention à Leah. Elle m'enleva mon boxer en deux temps trois mouvements et elle glissa sur moi. Lorsque mon sexe buta au fond de son ventre, un son rauque sortit de ma bouche et un gémissement de celle de Leah.**

« Ça s'appelle du _viol_ ma chérie ! » grognais-je.

« T'as qu'à me dénoncer ! » dit-elle en bougeant lentement ses hanches.

**Et là, tous mes doutes s'envolèrent et je me laissais aller dans les mouvements fluides de ma belle. L'orgasme nous frappa au même instant et elle se laissa retomber sur moi. Je remontais la couette sur nous et je lui dis après avoir récupéré mon souffle :**

« C'était en quel honneur ? »

« Pour t'aider à décompresser ! » répondit-elle haletante.

« Trop aimable ! »

**Je nous fis basculer de façon à ce que je me retrouve sur elle et je commençais le deuxième round. Après le quatrième round on s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et lorsque le réveil sonna à sept heures, je sentis l'angoisse refaire surface. Je me levais donc et partis directement sous la douche. Je fis couler l'eau froide sur mon corps et mes muscles se détendirent. Je sortis de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard pour arriver dans la chambre et voir Leah ouvrir les yeux et me sourire. Je lui rendis son sourire et elle se leva, toute nue, pour s'approcher de moi et m'embrasser tendrement et elle partit dans la salle de bain en riant après m'avoir donné une claque sur les fesses. Je m'habillais d'une façon décontractée, un jean noir avec mes baskets de la même couleur et un débardeur marron. Je sortis de la chambre et étais sur le point de descendre à la cuisine quand j'entendis ma fille pleurer. J'allais dans sa chambre et je la pris dans mes bras en la rassurant.**

« Chut mon cœur. Ça va aller, papa est là. » la rassurai-je.

« Zé faim papa ! » dit-elle d'une voix endormit.

« Dans ce cas on va aller dans la cuisine et tu vas boire un bon lait chaud ! »

« Avec du socolat ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Avec du chocolat ! » riais-je en allant dans la cuisine.

**Je vis Leah sortir de la salle de bain avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de sa taille et elle profita que Sarah avec sa tête nichait dans mon cou pour me faire un regard provocateur. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle-là ! Je rejoignis la cuisine avec ma princesse et je lui préparais son biberon tout en la gardant dans mes bras. Une fois que son chocolat chaud fut prêt, je le posais sur la table de la cuisine le temps d'installer ma princesse dans sa chaise haute et lorsqu'elle fut confortablement installée, je lui donnai son biberon qu'elle but sur le champ. Je lui fis un bisou sur le front et je préparais le petit déjeuner pour Leah et moi. J'entendis Leah descendre les escaliers alors je me retournais et je la vis entrer dans la cuisine vêtue d'un jean, d'une tunique beige et d'une paire de boots assortit. Elle fit un bisou à Sarah puis à moi mais cette fois sur la bouche. Un baiser que je savourais pleinement, et elle m'aida à finir la préparation du petit déjeuner. Leah mangea normalement tandis que moi j'avais une boule à l'estomac qui m'empêchais de manger. **

« Tu ne manges pas chéri ? » demanda Leah.

« J'ai pas très faim ! » répondis-je.

« L'angoisse du premier jour de travail à ton propre garage ! » comprit-elle.

« Exactement ! » acquiesçai-je en soupirant.

« Jake, tout se passera bien. » me rassura-t-elle. « Allez, manges quelque chose ou bien je demande à Sarah de t'amadouer pour que tu manges ! » me menaça-t-elle.

« Papa ! » m'appela Sarah.

**Je me retournais vers elle et elle me fit ses yeux de petits chiots. Je ne pus que rire et je me décidais à manger un peu, ce qui sembla satisfaire ma princesse puisqu'elle se mit à sourire. Après le petit déjeuner, Leah partit doucher et habiller Sarah pendant que je rangeais la cuisine. J'en aie marre d'être autant angoissé. Pourquoi Jasper n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ? Argh. Je craque. Je n'y arriverai pas. J'étais tellement perdu dans mon angoisse que je ne me rendais même pas compte que ma tête s'était posé sur le mur de la cuisine.**

« Jake ? Est-ce que ça va mon chéri ? » demanda Leah.

« Ouais ça va. Laisse-moi juste une minute et on y va ! » la rassurai-je.

**Je soufflais un bon coup et je sortis de la maison avec Leah et Sarah. La route jusqu'au garage se fit dans le calme et une fois devant mon nouveau lieu de travail, ce que je vis me stupéfia. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà là ainsi que Quil et je vis Rosalie sortir d'une remorqueuse. Je sortis de la voiture tout comme Leah après avoir prit Sarah avec elle, et je regardais les Cullen complètement abasourdi.**

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demandai-je, en me rendant aussitôt de compte de ma question débile.

« Ça s'appelle une remorqueuse Jake ! » se moqua Emmett.

« Merci je sais ce que c'est. Ce que je veux savoir c'est, d'où ça sort ? » reformulai-je.

« Quoi ? Tout garage se doit d'avoir une remorqueuse. Imagine qu'une personne de la réserve ou d'ailleurs t'appelles car sa voiture est tombé en panne, il te faudra un véhicule pour ramener la caisse en question au garage. » dit Rosalie.

« Go camion ! » s'écria Sarah, nous faisant tous rire.

« Il est temps d'ouvrir le garage Jake ! » annonça Quil.

**Je soufflais un bon coup et ouvris le garage. Une fois le rideau de fer remonté, Leah partit dans son bureau avec Sarah après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance et lorsqu'elle fut hors de ma vision, la peur monta en flèche.**

« Wow ! Jake calme-toi un peu. » fis Jasper en ressentant ma peur.

« Désolé mais j'angoisse depuis hier soir ! » répliquai-je.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Jake ! Tout va bien se passer. Esmé et Emily angoissaient aussi avant d'ouvrir la boutique ce matin et tu sais quoi ? Elles ont ouvert à 7H30 et y a eu foule. » m'informa Quil.

« Oui mais ici ce n'est pas un endroit où on vend des gâteaux mais pour réparer des bagnoles ! » grognai-je.

« Relax Jake ! C'est la première journée alors décompresse. » me conseilla Rosalie.

« Tu veux peut-être que je me mette à méditer aussi ? » demandai-je.

« Ça ne te ferait pas de mal ! » pouffa Emmett.

**La porte du bureau de Leah s'ouvrit et je vis Sarah arriver avec une feuille dans les mains, Leah derrière elle. Ma princesse s'approcha de moi et me tendit la feuille, que je pris.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je.

« Un kian papa ! » répondit ma fille.

« Quoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Disons que mon frère, Colin et Brady te font de la pub. La voiture du principal est tombait en panne en plein milieu du parking et elle refuse de démarrer. Seth lui a conseillé d'appeler le garage et il a eu reçu un message avec le numéro du garage de la part d'une certaine Alice Cullen ! » expliqua Leah.

« J'adore ma sœur ! » soupira Rosalie.

**Ma fille ria et repartit dans les bras de sa mère, qui retourna dans le bureau.**

« Bon, Quil et moi on va préparer le terrain, Rosalie tu vas chercher la voiture. Jazz et Emmett, ben, vous faites ce que vous voulez ! » ordonnai-je.

« Jazz, tu devrais aller avec Leah car tu t'y connais plutôt pas mal en comptabilité et tout. Ça l'aiderait au moins. » proposa Emmett.

« Bonne idée. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Bon, je file chercher la voiture et après on se met au travail. Oh hé, attends. Regarde ce que j'ai. » dit Rosalie.

**Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit trois paquets différents et en balança un à Quil et moi. Je regardais de plus près et il s'agissait de la carte du garage avec le nom, l'adresse et mon nom. **

« Chacun de nous avons des cartes à notre nom comme ça si on n'est pas au garage et qu'on voit quelqu'un en panne, _'Oh ça tombe bien je tiens un garage. Tenez, voilà l'adresse.'_ » divagua Rosalie.

« T'es la meilleure ! » dit Quil.

« Pas trop de compliment sinon les chevilles vont enfler. » ria Emmett.

« Bon allez, je file. » dit Rosalie et elle monta dans la remorqueuse et partit chercher la voiture.

« Au boulot ! » fis-je en tapant dans les mains.

**On prépara donc le matériel qu'il fallait et on attendit le retour de Rosalie. L'angoisse avait disparu soudainement.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ALICE :**_

**Enfin le jour J est arrivé. Esmé et Emily étaient stressées à bloc mais moi j'étais super excitée. **

« Tout y est, rien ne manque ? » demanda Emily, angoissée.

« Il y a une chose que vous avez oublié. » dit Sam qui avait Lucas dans les bras.

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent Emily et ma mère en même temps.

« De faire une pause ! » sourit Sam.

**Ma mère et Emily regardaient Sam comme si elles étaient sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge et moi j'éclatais de rire.**

« Relax, tout va bien se passer ! » les rassurai-je.

« On n'est pas extra-lucide nous ma petite Alice ! » railla Emily.

**Je me contentais de lui tirer la langue. **

« Bon, on va vous laisser entre femmes. Nous on va balader entre hommes. Pas vrai fils ? » dit Sam à Lucas.

« OUAIS ! ON VA VOIR TONTON JACOB AU GARAGE ! » s'écria-t-il en levant le point en l'air.

« Bonne journée mes chéris ! » dit Emily en embrassant Sam et son fils.

« A tout à l'heure maman ! A tout à l'heure tatie Alice ! A tout à l'heure mamie Esmé ! » dit Lucas en agitant les mains alors que son père l'attirait dehors.

**Et ils partirent en direction du garage. Quand Lucas va voir Emmett il va être comme fou. **

« Allez, on ouvre la boutique ! » sautillai-je.

**Je me dirigeais vers la porte et retourna l'écriteau en signalant que c'était ouvert.**

« Je vais en cuisine préparer la pâte pour les pizza ! » dit ma mère.

« Je viens avec vous Esmé ! » la suivit Emily.

**De vrais angoissées celles-là. Moi je restais zen parce que je savais que ça allait bien se passer. Je me mis donc derrière le comptoir et vérifiais qu'il ne manquait rien en pâtisseries, sucreries et en boissons. Parfait ! 3…2…1 ! Ding ! La porte s'ouvre sur une cliente. Je me retournais et vis deux jeunes filles de seize ans.**

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! » les saluai-je.

« Bonjour ! On voudrait deux pains aux chocolats, deux croissants et deux pains aux raisins s'il vous plaît ! » dit l'une d'elle.

« Tout de suite ! On a beaucoup faim à ce que je vois ! » m'amusai-je en lui préparant sa commande.

« Enormément ! » ria la fille à ses côtés.

« On voudrait aussi deux petites bouteilles d'eaux s'il vous plaît ! » poursuivit l'autre.

« Oui, je vous donne ça ! » souriais-je.

**Je rajoutais donc deux bouteilles d'eaux à leur commande et je leur dis :**

« Alors ça vous fera quatre dollar soixante ! »

**Elle me donna un billet de cinq dollar et j'allais pour lui rendre la monnaie et la petite blonde me dit :**

« Gardez la monnaie ! »

« Merci ! » la remerciai-je.

« Hum, ça sent super bon ! On va vous faire de la pub ! » dit la brunette.

« C'est gentil ! Passez une bonne journée et travaillez bien à l'école ! »

« Au revoir ! » dirent-elles en même temps en me rendant mon sourire contagieux.

**Ah, c'est parfait ! La journée va être parfaite ! Hihihi !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE SETH :**_

**Je venais d'arriver au lycée, le téléphone scotché à l'oreille avec Stacy au bout du fil et elle dû raccrocher car son cours allait commencer. Je lui disais **_**« Je t'aime »**_** au moins dix fois puis on raccrocha. Arrivée sur le parking, je vis mes deux meilleurs potes en train de rire.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive les mecs ? » demandai-je en m'approchant d'eux.

« Salut Seth ! Tucker…s'est fait…gifler…par Elena…puis elle…l'a plaqué…devant tout…le monde ! » répondit Brady en se tenant les côtés tellement il riait.

« Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? » demandai-je en retenant un fou rire.

« Parce qu'elle…l'a trouvé…dans les bras…de Tamara ! » dit Colin entre deux rires.

« Bien fait pour lui ! Oh la honte ! » rigolai-je.

**On allait pour rentrer dans le lycée mais j'entendis une voiture caler. Je me retournais et me retenais de rire car c'était le principal. La voiture refusa de démarrer et il me vint une idée. Mon portable vibra et c'était Alice. Elle m'avait envoyé par texto le numéro du garage de Jake. J'aurais très bien pu appeler directement ma sœur mais bon. **

« HEY ! MONSIEUR COOPER ! » appelai-je en me dirigeant vers lui, flanqué de mes deux meilleurs amis.

« Voyez-vous ça ! Les Trois Mousquetaires ! Que me vaut cette soudaine amabilité de votre part jeunes hommes ? » demanda-t-il irrité.

« Vous n'avez pas eu votre café du matin pour être aussi énervé Monsieur ? » le charria Brady.

« Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais ma voiture est tombé en panne ! » dit-il en s'énervant légèrement.

« Ah bon ? Je croyais que vous posiez pour le salon de l'automobile. » se moqua Colin.

**En voyant le visage du principal Ronchon virer au rouge, je décidais d'intervenir avant que Tic & Tac ne se prennent une heure de colle.**

« Ecoutez Monsieur, mon beau-frère vient d'ouvrir un garage. Je peux l'appeler pour qu'il s'occupe de votre voiture ! » proposai-je.

« Votre beau-frère ? » questionna-t-il.

« Oui, Jacob Black. C'est un super mécanicien. » dis-je en vantant les talents de Jake.

« Très bien. Appelez-le ! » accepta-t-il.

**Je fis donc le numéro et je tombais sur ma sœur.**

_« Garage Black bonjour ? »_

« Salut Lee ! Tu pourrais dire à Jake qu'il vienne remorquer la voiture du principal au garage ? Elle est tombée en panne. »

_« Bien sûr ! Vous êtes au lycée ? »_

« Oui on est sur le parking ! »

_« Entendu. Il sera là dans vingt minutes. »_

« Merci Leah ! »

**Et je raccrochais.**

« Il sera là dans une vingtaine de minutes. » informai-je.

« Très bien. » dit-il.

**Pas moins de dix minutes plus tard, le parking commençait à se remplir des autres élèves quand je vis la remorqueuse arriver et je vis que c'était Rosalie qui la conduisait. **

« Vous ne m'avez pas dis vingt minutes Seth ? » s'étonna le principal.

« Vu qui conduit ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit déjà là ! » expliquai-je.

**Rose se gara devant la Camaro du principal et descendit. Je peux vous dire que les garçons qui la virent descendre du véhicule avec déjà la gaule. Elle s'approcha et se présenta au principal J'adore-te-mettre-des-heures-de-colle-pour-rien.**

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Rosalie. Je suis venue chercher votre voiture ! » dit-elle en serrant la main du principal.

« Bonjour ! Je pensais que c'était Monsieur Black qui viendrait ! » rétorqua-t-il.

**Quel boulet !**

« Je travaille avec lui. Il est en train de préparer les équipements afin de réparer votre voiture, qui est très belle ceci dit. Me permettez-vous de jeter un œil sous le capot comme ça je pourrais vous dire la gravité de la panne ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vous en prie, faites ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Elle releva le capot et regarda à l'intérieur.**

« Hum, votre courroie de ventilo à lâcher. Etant donné que votre Camaro est un modèle de 1975 ça n'a rien d'étonnant, et elle a bien besoin d'une vidange aussi. Oh, et je vois que le joint de culasse est sur le point de lâcher. Va y avoir du travail ! » expliqua Rosalie.

**Elle leva sa tête du capot et le principal était…scotché. Ah oui et il avait la bouche grande ouverte.**

« Vous devriez fermer la bouche Monsieur. Vous risquez de gober des mouches ! » pouffa Colin.

« Oh….euh…je suis, bluffé. Je ne pensais pas qu'une si jolie fille que vous s'y connaissait autant en mécanique. » se reprit-il.

« Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture. C'est pareil pour les humains ! » sourit-elle.

**Lorsqu'elle prononça le mot **_**« humains »**_**, avec les garçons on dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas rire. Certes Rosalie était humaine aux yeux des autres mais pas pour nous. **

« Bien sûr pardonnez-moi ! Quand ma voiture sera-t-elle prête ? » demanda le principal.

« Dans la soirée je pense. Appelez le garage vers les seize heures on ne sait jamais. Tenez. **(Elle sortit une carte et la lui donna) **C'est le numéro et l'adresse du garage. Renseignez-vous auprès de la secrétaire elle pourra vous informer. » répondit-elle.

« Et, euh, combien cela va me coûter ? » questionna-t-il.

**Quel gripsou celui là !**

« Et bien, étant donné le modèle et l'année de la voiture, les pièces, la vidange et la main d'œuvre, si mes calculs sont exacts ça devrait faire dans les 600 $ ! » répondit-elle.

« Hum, je vois ! » dit-il en se grattant la tête.

« Ecoutez, il y a moyen de payer en plusieurs fois ce n'est pas un problème. Vous pourrez vous arranger avec notre comptable qui vous fera un échéancier. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Très bien. Bon et bien, je ne vais pas vous ralentir davantage. Merci Mademoiselle… »

« Hale. Rosalie Hale ! » finit-elle.

« C'est la fille du Docteur Cullen ! » informa Brady.

« Oh, je vois. Très bien Mademoiselle Hale. Passez une bonne journée ! » sourit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Egalement Monsieur ! » sourit-elle en souriant.

**Elle remorqua la voiture sous l'œil envieux des garçons et avant de monter dans la remorqueuse, elle nous regarda tous les trois et nous dit :**

« En cours vous trois. Plus vite que ça, et pas de bêtises ! »

« Oui Lieutenant ! »

**Nous avions parlés en même trois mes potes et moi en faisant le salut de l'armée, ce qui la fit rire. Elle nous envoya un bisou invisible et Brady fit semblant d'être touché en plein cœur. Elle souri et s'en alla. La cloche retentit et on partit en cours. La journée allait être longue, très longue. Vivement la pause déjeunée que je puisse parler à ma Stacy.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE SAM :**_

**Je venais d'arriver au garage de Jake et quand Lucas vit son parrain :**

« EMMEEEEEEEEEETT ! »

**Et il courut dans sa direction. Emmett le prit dans ses bras et lui plaqua un bisou sur le front.**

« Comment va mon filleul ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Super bien ! On peut rester un peu avec vous papa et moi ? » demanda-t-il en faisant la navette entre Jake et Emmett.

« Bien sûr que tu peux ! » accepta Emmett.

« Leah est dans le bureau avec Jasper et Sarah ! » expliqua Jake.

« Je peux aller jouer avec Sarah ? » demanda mon fils.

« Allez viens je t'emmène la voir ! » dit Emmett.

**Quil arriva du couloir.**

« Bonjour tonton Quil ! » fit Lucas.

« Salut mon grand. En forme aujourd'hui ? » demanda Quil.

« OUAIS ! » s'écria Lucas en levant le point en l'air.

**Et ils entrèrent dans le bureau.**

« Rosalie n'est pas là ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Elle est allée remorquer la voiture du principal Je-me-la-pète au lycée. Il a calé en plein milieu du parking ! » pouffa Quil.

« Il doit toujours avoir sa vieille Camaro je pari ! » riais-je.

« Tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour nous. Plus elles sont vieilles plus ça rapporte. » s'extasia Jake.

**On éclata de rire et on entendit un véhicule approcher. Rosalie arriva avec la vieille Camaro de Cooper et Jake demanda à Rosalie, qui venait de placer la voiture à réparer au milieu du garage :**

« Alors ? Y a beaucoup à réparer ? »

« Regarde par toi-même ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle posa la voiture qu'elle avait portée avec ses mains et ouvrit le capot. Jake et Quil se penchèrent dessus et ils se mirent à siffler.**

« Elle est dans un sale état. » dit Jake.

« Rien que la vidange ça va lui coûter presque 100$. » ria Quil.

« J'ai l'impression que vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup ! » fit remarquer Rosalie.

« C'est un vrai vautour ! » grimaça Jake.

« Il adore mettre des heures de colle. Faut dire qu'avec ce qu'on lui a fait subir avec Paul, Jared et Embry pendant quatre ans il en a gardé un très mauvais souvenir de notre scolarité. Alors imagine Claire et Kim ! » pouffa Quil.

« Je vois le tableau en effet. Bon, on se met au travail ! » s'enthousiasma Rosalie en se tapant dans les mains.

**Au moment où ils allaient se mettre au travail, Leah arriva et après m'avoir dit bonjour, elle se tourna vers Jake et lui dit :**

« Chéri, une Chevrolet de 1966 à retaper entièrement ça te tente ? »

« Où ça ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« A Forks ! C'est un collègue de Carlisle. » répondit-elle.

« Je vais la chercher ! »

**Il partit chercher la fameuse voiture en se précipitant dans la remorqueuse et Leah repartit dans le bureau. **

« Je sens que je vais adorer bosser ici ! Surtout si on doit retaper des voitures aussi vieilles dont les réparations sont aussi… onéreuses ! » dit Rosalie.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » riais-je.

**Elle et Quil se mirent au travail sur la vieille Camaro de Cooper le temps que Jake revienne et je vis que Quil se débrouillait plutôt bien, quant à Rosalie, elle s'éclatait. Leur garage va faire un malheur je le sens.**


	59. Noël chez les Cullen

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre corrigé, aux couleurs de Noël. Je vous ai dis que les publications ce feraient plus présentes, et je tiens ma promesse !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

« Maman, maman, quand est-ce qu'on va sé Rosalie ? » demanda Sarah.

« Dès que papa sera rentré du garage mon cœur ! » répondis-je.

« Mais ze coyais que papa ne devait pas tavailler auzoud'hui ? » bouda-t-elle.

« Oui mais il a eu un appel de dernière minute. Il est allé mettre la voiture du monsieur au garage et après il rentre ! » expliquai-je.

« Mais quand ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

**J'allais répondre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.**

_« Leah, j'espère que Sarah est bien couverte parce qu'elle va être gelée en sortant ! » fit la voix de Jacob._

« PAPA ! » s'écria-t-elle en courant vers lui alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

« Ma princesse ! Oh que tu m'as manqué ! » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi tu m'as maquée ! » couina-t-elle.

« Je file prendre une douche rapide et on y va. » pressa-t-il.

**Il mit Sarah dans son parc et elle se mit à jouer avec ses peluches et barbies tandis que Jake s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. J'allais approfondir le baiser mais Sarah nous coupa :**

« Papa arrête d'embasser maman, ze veux aller sé tata Rosalie ! »

« D'accord, j'arrête ! » rit-il en se détachant de moi et en allant à l'étage.

**La minuterie du four retentit et je sortis la dernière fournée de cookies au chocolat que j'avais fait. Je les mis avec les autres et me dirigea vers Sarah.**

« Allez ma grande, on va aller te choisir une belle veste et des bottes. » proposai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, Jake sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille et Sarah lui dit :**

« Tu touces pas au cookie tant que maman n'est pas là ! »

« A vos ordres Sergent ! J'ai le droit d'aller m'habiller ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Vi tu peux ! » rit Sarah en se cachant dans mon cou.

**Il rentra dans notre chambre et j'entrais dans celle de Sarah. J'ouvris sa penderie et ma princesse choisit une veste en daim rose qu'Alice lui avait acheté et les boots assortis. Je lui mis les chaussures et on redescendit dans la cuisine, où Jake s'y trouvait déjà et heureusement pour lui, il ne touchait pas à mes cookies. Le plat était assez énorme car il y en avait pour un régiment. Je recouvrais le plat de papier alu pendant que Jake mit sa veste en cuir et mit la sienne à Sarah pendant que je remontais dans notre chambre et pris le sac rempli de cadeaux. Ou plutôt les sacs. Je laissais la plupart des cadeaux de Sarah ici car elle les ouvrira demain matin donc je redescendis et je sortis après avoir mis mon manteau. Heureusement pour moi, Jake et la petite étaient déjà dans le pick-up et elle ne me vit pas mettre les cadeaux dans le coffre et j'eus juste le temps de placer la bâche par-dessus les paquets car elle s'était retournée. Je montais dans la voiture et elle me dit :**

« Maman t'as mis quoi dans le coffe ? »

« Euh, c'est quelque chose que je dois donner à tatie Alice ! » mentis-je.

« Ok ! » fit-elle simplement.

**Je soupirais de soulagement et Jake aussi. Il démarra et on partit chez les Cullen. Il roula doucement et merci Seigneur, il avait pensé à mettre les chaînes aux pneus. Nous arrivions après une heure de route car il faut le dire, la circulation n'était pas terrible en cette période de Noël ! Une fois Jake garé, je sortis de la voiture avec le plat de cookie et Jake prit notre fille qui commençait à greloter. On se dépêcha d'aller sonner et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur Jasper.**

« Venez vite vous mettre au chaud pour la petite ! » nous dit-il.

« Coucou tonton Zasper ! » le salua ma fille.

« Coucou trésor ! » sourit-il.

**On entra à l'intérieur et Jake défit le manteau de Sarah mais elle grelotait encore un peu alors il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit pour se réchauffer. On entra dans le salon et on salua tout le monde. Je déposais le plateau de cookie sur la table et j'enlevais le papier alu. Paul s'approcha et se mit à sentir ce que j'avais apporté. Il regardait le plateau avec convoitise en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.**

« Amuse-toi à toucher à un seul de ces gâteaux sans que je ne t'ai donné la permission et crois-moi tu n'auras plus l'occasion de te servir ni de tes mains ni de ta langue Paul Matthews ! » le menaçai-je.

**Il se ravisa et repartit s'asseoir près de Rachel qui avait Danny sur ses genoux. Emmett en profita donc pour faire un commentaire à sa façon.**

« Dis-moi Paul, depuis quand t'as peur d'une femme ? Si tu voyais ta tête, on dirait un enfant de cinq ans qu'on a privé de goûter ! » ria-t-il.

**Pour toute réponse, Paul grogna ce qui fit rire Emmett encore plus. Des voix se firent entendre dans le jardin. Mon frère et ses deux acolytes entrèrent, très peu vêtu. **

« Et voici Riri, Fifi et Loulou ! Vous savez que le nudisme est très mal vu chez certaines personnes ? » se moqua Emmett.

« Je te signale que nous n'avons pas de voiture et que nous étions en train de patrouiller ! » répliqua Seth.

« Mouais, l'excuse ! » dit Emmett, très peu convaincu.

« Allez vous habiller à l'étage tous les trois, et ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y a pas de costard-cravate. On se bouge ! » ordonna Alice.

**Ils firent le salut de l'armée et exécutèrent les ordres du Général Cullen ! Ils redescendirent vingt minutes plus tard tout frais, tout beau. Seth portait un jean délavé noir avec des baskets blanches et une chemise de la même couleur, Brady un baggy et un haut militaire avec des baskets noirs et Colin avec un survêtement gris donc le pull avait une capuche et des baskets noires.**

« Embry et Angela ne sont pas encore arrivés ? » demanda Seth, excité comme une puce.

« Ils ne vont pas tarder et ne t'en fais pas, tu vas la voir ta Stacy ! » lui assura Alice.

**Au même moment, la sonnette retentit et Esmé alla ouvrir. Une tornade brune sauta sur Seth, le plaquant sur le mur et je dus cacher les yeux de ma fille en voyant la façon dont Stacy embrassait mon frère, et Seth le lui rendait bien.**

« Oh les jeunes ! Un peu de retenu y a des enfants ici ! » dit Emmett.

**Ils se séparèrent et Stacy était toute rouge. Seth avait les cheveux complètement dans tous les sens et sa chemise était débraillée. Ils reprirent contenance. Embry et Angela entrèrent dans le salon. Stacy portait un jean taille basse couleur sable, un pull moulant blanc et des bottes de la même couleur. Angie était habillée pareil sauf que son jean était noir, son pull et ses bottes beige. Embry portait un jean délavé avec un pull à capuche, ses précieuses Nike et une veste en cuir. **

« Il ne manquait plus que vous ! » informa Rose.

« La route n'a pas été trop dure ? » demanda Sam.

« Pff, ça fait plus quatre heures qu'on a quitté Seattle. » souffla Embry.

« Je vois ! » dit Sam.

« Mamie Esmé, il est où papi Calisle ? » demanda Sarah.

« Il avait une urgence à l'hôpital mais il ne devrait plus tarder. » répondit Esmé.

**Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Jake, qui la posa par terre, et alla vers Esmé qui la prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit et Carlisle entra mais je sentis qu'il n'était pas seul.**

« CALISLE ! » s'écria Sarah en courant vers lui.

« Comment tu vas ma belle ? » demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Bien ! » sourit-elle.

« C'est quoi ces odeurs ? J'ai l'impression de les connaître. » s'étonna Quil.

« J'ai croisais certaines personnes en route et on a des invités de dernières minutes. » dit Carlisle en se plaçant près d'Esmé.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Jared.

_« Bonsoir tout le monde ! »_

**Bella venait d'entrer suivit d'Alec, Jane, Demetri, Heïdi et Felix.**

« BELLA ! » cria Lucas en se précipitant sur elle.

« Comment va mon petit chenapan préféré ? » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien, et puis tonton Emmett m'apprend à parier et on regarde pleins de sport à la télé ! » avoua Lucas.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! » ria Bella.

**Tout le monde se salua et entre temps, Sarah était revenue dans mes bras et quand elle vit Demetri s'approcher pour me faire la bise, elle cacha sa tête dans mon cou en rougissant.**

« Ça va toi ? » me dit-il en me faisant la bise.

« Ouais ! Tu dis bonjour à Demetri ma chérie ? » dis-je à Sarah.

« Bonzour Demeki ! » dit-elle timidement, la tête toujours dans mon cou.

« T'as la côte Dem' ! » s'amusa Bella.

« Et apparemment Jane aussi ! » pouffa Felix.

**Demetri se retourna et moi aussi et je vis Lucas dans les bras de Jane.**

« T'es jolie ! » lui dit-il.

« Merci. Toi aussi t'es un beau petit garçon ! » sourit-elle.

« Demeki ! » l'appela Sarah.

**Il se retourna et Sarah lui tendit les bras. Il sourit et la prit avec lui. Alice prit des photos et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Sarah plaqua un bisou sur la joue de Demetri, nous faisant rire.**

« T'es preque aussi beau que mon papa ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je te remercie ! » rit-il.

« Leah ! » m'appela Kim.

**Elle me montra derrière moi et je vis Seth s'approcher de mes cookies. Je lui tapais la main et le menaça.**

« Seth Clearwater, si tu tiens un temps soit peu à la vie ne t'avise pas de toucher à ces cookies ! »

**Il fit une tête apeuré devant mon regard et Brady et Colin se moquèrent de lui.**

« Les mecs, arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule ou je vous étripe ! » grogna Seth.

« Tonton Seth ! Pas de go mot ! » le gronda Sarah.

**Il s'excusa et les garçons rirent encore plus.**

« Tu t'es fait remettre à ta place par une fillette d'un an Seth ! » s'esclaffa Embry.

« On va mettre les gâteaux dans la cuisine le temps qu'on mette la table. » dit Esmé.

**Ma fille resta dans les bras de Demetri et avec les filles, nous aidions Esmé à tout préparer pour le repas. Une fois la table mise, Esmé et Emily placèrent les plats diverses sur la table. Il y avait de tout : de la dinde, des légumes, des pommes de terre et j'en passe. Au moment où nous allions nous mettre à table, Kim et Jared arrivèrent avec les jumeaux.**

« Ils viennent de se réveiller et ils ont faim ! » dit Jared.

**Rosalie arriva au même instant avec deux biberons et elle et Esmé se proposèrent pour les leur donner, ce qu'accepta Kim. Elle et Jared s'assirent côte à côte et après avoir placé deux coussins sur une chaise entre Jake et moi, Demetri y plaça Sarah et repartit auprès de Jane après lui avoir déposé un bisou sur le front, la faisant rougir, et me faisant rire. Le repas se passa dans la gaité et la joie. Rachel avait Danny sur ses genoux et mangea avec lui, Paul à ses côtés, et Lucas était assis entre ses parents.**

« Alors Jake, le garage marche bien d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ! » fit remarquer Bella.

« Il marche super bien. Tout ça c'est grâce à Rosalie. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu y serais arrivé tout seul Jake. Je t'ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce. » sourit Rose.

« Un gros coup de pouce je dirai ! » rectifia Quil.

« La boulangerie aussi ça marche fort ! » poursuivit Bella.

« Mieux que ce que je n'espérais. » affirma Emily.

« Alice, ça fait quoi de faire le service tous les jours ? » s'amusa Jane.

« Franchement je m'éclate. Vous auriez dû voir Emily et Esmé le premier jour. Elles étaient tellement stressées et sur le qui-vive. » ria Alice.

« Et vous en Italie ? Tout se passe bien ? » demandai-je.

« Excellent, et on a bien ri ces derniers temps ! » pouffa Demetri.

« Pourquoi ? » s'intéressa Paul.

« Vous vous souvenez, lors du mariage de Bella et Alec, les deux personnes qui ont attrapés le bouquet et la jarretière ? » demanda Heïdi.

**On acquiesça.**

« Après votre départ on a tout fait pour les mettre ensemble. Afton était pire qu'un adolescent de treize ans. » se moqua Demetri.

« Chelsea n'était pas mieux ! » pouffa Alec.

« Après des mois et des mois de rendez-vous, pour la plupart de vrais catastrophes, il a enfin eu le courage de lui demander sa main ! » dit Felix en éclatant de rire.

« « Ils…sont tombés…dans la…fontaine…du jardin quand…elle a acceptée… » dit Bella en se tenant les côtes.

« Ils ont cassés…une partie…de la fontaine… » termina Jane entre deux rires.

**Tout le monde autour et en dehors de la table était mort de rire, sauf Esmé et Rosalie qui étaient en train de faire dormir les petits de Jared et Kim à l'étage. Emmett était par terre tellement il en pouvait plus, Alice se tenait à Jasper qui lui essayait de contenir notre hilarité et tout le monde autour de la table essayait de reprendre leur souffle. Jake pleurait tellement il riait.**

« Ah ça devait être comique ! » dit Claire en se calmant.

« Oh que oui ! » confirmèrent Demetri et Felix en même temps.

« Jasper, je crois qu'une bonne vague de calme nous aiderait ! » proposa Paul.

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. On sentit tous une vague d'apaisement nous atteindre et on reprit le repas. Seuls les enfants n'avaient pas arrêtés de manger. Danny avait continué de piquer de la nourriture dans l'assiette de Rachel pendant qu'elle riait et il n'avait pas été gêné le moins du monde. Une fois le calme revenu, on poursuivit notre repas même si les garçons faisaient de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau. Je décidais de changer de sujet de conversation.**

« Vous restez combien de temps ? » demandai-je à l'attention des Volturi.

« On reste une semaine ! » répondit Demetri.

« Souette ! » dit Sarah en nous faisant rire.

**Alors qu'Esmé apporta le fromage à table, Claire devint toute blanche, presque aussi pâle que nos amis vampires. Elle mit une main devant la bouche comme pour retenir une envie de vomir. Oh, je connais ça ! **

« Est-ce que ça va Claire ? » demanda Heïdi.

« T'es presque aussi pâle que Demetri ! » s'inquiéta Quil.

« Oui ça va. Excusez-moi ! » dit-elle en se levant.

**Elle courut sans doute à la salle de bain. Oh, j'en connais une qui va pouponner à son tour. Je sentis le regard de Bella sur moi et elle arqua un sourcil. Je fis un bref hochement de tête pour lui confirmer ce que je pensais et lorsque je croisais le regard de Rachel, Kim et Emily, mes soupçons étaient confirmés. On décida de se taire, préférant attendre les autres symptômes. Lorsqu'elle revint à table, elle avait placée une main sur son ventre et elle se rassit.**

« Chérie, ça va ? » demanda Quil.

« Oui ne t'en fais pas. C'est sûrement une indigestion ! » le rassura-t-elle.

**Une indigestion, mon œil ! Quil ne dit rien de plus, à croire que la réponse de Claire lui a suffit. Qu'il est naïf ! Enfin bref ! Avec les filles nous aidions Esmé à débarrasser pour faire de la place pour la bûche glacée qu'avait préparée spécialement Esmé et je peux vous dire qu'il ne restait plus un seul morceau à la fin. Sarah posa sa cuillère dans l'assiette, s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et dit :**

« A tout manzé moi ! »

« Oui, c'est bien mon cœur ! » la félicitai-je.

« Mais y a encor la pace pou les cookies ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » la nargua Angela, qui était assise en face de nous.

« C'est bien ta fille Jake ! » se moqua Emmett.

« Oui, et j'en suis fier ! » sourit Jake en embrassant notre fille sur le front.

**Elle se releva sur la chaise puis, se blottit contre son père en lui plaquant un gros bisou sur la joue au passage. On partit tous s'installer dans le salon, dont les meubles avaient été poussés, des couvertures mise par terre et chacun s'assit soit sur les fauteuils soit sur les couvertures. Je m'installais par terre à côté de Jake qui avait toujours notre fille dans ses bras et Jared et Kim nous rejoignirent avec leurs bébés qui étaient réveillés. Ils se placèrent dans un fauteuil double et une fois que tout le monde fut dans le salon, les conversations s'enchainèrent quand soudain, on entendit Danny babiller :**

« Baba ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? » s'étouffa Paul.

« Baba ! » répéta Danny en montrant son père du doigt.

**Puis il regarda sa mère et dit :**

« Mama ! »

**Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux et elle serra son fils un peu plus dans ses bras, où il s'y blottit en souriant.**

« Je ne savais pas qu'un bébé pouvait parler à cet âge-là ! » s'étonna Felix.

« Ça dépend. Y en a qui commence à parler avant d'atteindre un an et d'autre après ! » informa Carlisle.

« Sarah a commencé à parler à onze mois ! » dit Jake.

« Pareil pour Lucas ! » poursuivit Emily.

« Quand est-ce que Danny aura un an ? » demanda Jane.

« En février ! Le dix-sept février ! » précisa Rachel en berçant son fils qui s'était blottit un peu plus contre sa mère.

« Faut pas s'étonner qu'il parle déjà. Il a l'intelligence de sa mère ! » dis-je pour embêter Paul.

« Et moi alors ? Je ne compte pas un peu dans l'équation ? » s'affligea Paul.

« Bah si, vu que c'est toi qui a fourni ce qui faut pour qu'elle tombe enceinte. C'est tout. » le narguai-je.

**Il me fusilla du regard pendant que j'éclatais de rire, suivis des autres, même de Sarah et de Lucas.**

« Désolé…mais c'était…trop tentant… » riais-je en me tenant les côtes.

« Rentre tes crocs chéri ! » lui dit Rachel calmement.

**Il grogna une dernière fois et se calma.**

« Qui veut des gâteaux ? » demanda Esmé.

**Question bête à poser !**

« MOI ! » s'écrièrent Lucas et Sarah en levant la main.

**N'osant pas poser la question aux garçons, elle partit dans la cuisine avec Rosalie et Alice. Elles revinrent toutes les trois avec quatre énormes plateaux remplis de gâteaux différents qu'elles posèrent sur la table. Des muffins au chocolat préparé par Claire, les cookies que j'avais fait, Emily avait fait des brioches aux myrtilles et Kim des muffins à la banane. **

« Sarah, un de chaque ? » demanda Rosalie en souriant.

**Elle se contenta de rire en cachant sa tête dans le torse de son père. Rosalie lui apporta une assiette avec un gâteau de chaque et une assiette pour Jake et moi. Tout le monde mangeait tranquillement, enfin, ceux qui mangeaient comme des humains. Alice s'amusait à prendre des photos de tout le monde mais moi, je m'inquiétais un peu pour Claire. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte des changements qui étaient en train de s'opérer dans son corps. Elle mangea très peu de gâteau, sûrement dû à la nausée qu'elle a eu tout à l'heure. Elle ne doit plus avoir ses règles, ce qu'elle n'a pas dû remarquer. Voilà un beau cadeau de Noel qu'elle pourrait faire à Quil. Je décidais de lui parler en privé.**

« Claire, je pourrais te parler en privé. S'il te plaît ? » demandai-je.

« Si tu veux ! » dit-elle confuse.

**Je lui pris la main et je nous fis rentrer dans une pièce que je savais insonorisée. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui fis face et sans perdre une minute, je lui dis :**

« Claire, je sais pourquoi tu as vomis tout à l'heure ! »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Et puis je l'ai dis à Quil, c'était une indigestion ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Claire, est-ce que c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ? » demandai-je.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » dit-elle perdue.

« Réponds simplement à ma question. Est-ce que oui ou non c'est la première fois que t'as des nausées ? » insistai-je.

« Euh…je me rappelle en avoir de temps en temps mais, je ne vois pas le rapport ! » répondit-elle.

« Ne sois pas si naïve Claire. Depuis quand tu n'as plus tes règles ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Et bien, euh… »

**Elle se mit à réfléchir tout en comptant sur ses doigts, puis, Dieu merci, elle comprit où je voulais en venir, car elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et s'assit sur le lit de la chambre où on était.**

« C'est impossible ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Je ne peux pas être enceinte. » soupira-t-elle

« Mais je t'assure que tu l'es Claire. » lui souriais-je.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. C'est médicalement impossible. » sanglota-t-elle.

**Comment peut-elle dire qu'elle n'est pas enceinte ? Je reconnais les symptômes pour les avoir observer chez Emily, Kim et Rachel, et pour les avoir moi-même subi. On frappa à la porte et j'allais ouvrir. Kim entra et se dirigea vers Claire pendant que je refermais la porte.**

« Kim, dis-moi que je ne suis pas enceinte. » murmura Claire.

« Claire, je sais ce que tu penses mais je t'assure que tu l'es. Tu n'as pas eu tes règles depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Kim.

« Depuis trois mois mais, ce n'est pas possible ! » affirma-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, complètement perdue.

« Parce que, après l'histoire avec Adam et mon arrivée à Chicago, ma mère m'a obligée à consulter un gynécologue et il m'a dit que les coups que j'avais reçu au ventre m'avait rendu stérile ! » expliqua-t-elle en pleurant.

« Carlisle doit te faire une échographie. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu seras convaincue. » dis-je en sortant de la chambre suivit des filles.

**Mais Carlisle arriva dans le couloir et nous fit rentrer dans son bureau.**

« La pièce est insonorisée ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Claire, installes-toi je t'en prie ! » lui dit-il en lui montrant la lit d'examen.

**Elle s'y installa et remonta légèrement son pull. **

« Alors, voyons voir ça. Si vraiment tu es enceinte, on ira à l'hôpital demain pour faire un scanner pour que tu sois rassurée. » expliqua Carlisle.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Il plaça le liquide froid sur son ventre et commença l'échographie. Kim et moi regardions l'écran et on reconnu la forme d'un bébé. Les battements de son petit cœur résonnèrent dans la pièce et Claire éclata en sanglot.**

« Il est plus qu'évident que tu es enceinte Claire. » annonça Carlisle.

« De combien ? » demanda Claire, en larmes.

« De trois mois et demi d'après la taille du fœtus. Félicitations ! » répondit-il en souriant.

**Elle laissa libre cours à ses pleurs pendant que Carlisle nettoyait le produit sur son ventre. Elle se rhabilla et elle sortit en toute hâte du bureau de Carlisle, suivit de Kim et moi. Une fois arrivée dans le salon, Quil se leva en voyant sa fiancée en pleurs. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, toujours en pleurant mais de soulagement. Kim reprit place près de Jared et reprit sa fille qui était dans les bras de Jane. Je repris place près de Jake et ma fille vint se blottir contre moi.**

« Claire, mon cœur qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleurs ? » s'inquiéta Quil.

« Quil, je suis enceinte ! » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

« Qu…quoi ? Mais...mais...je…je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas tomber enceinte… » bégaya-t-il.

« Je le croyais aussi mais finalement je peux. » sanglota-t-elle mais cette fois, de bonheur.

« Carlisle, c'est vrai ? » demanda Quil à Carlisle.

« Oui mon garçon. Elle est enceinte. » répondit-il en se plaçant près d'Esmé.

« On va avoir un bébé ! » murmura Quil.

**Et là, pour la première fois depuis que je connais Quil, il se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Claire, qui le serra fortement, en pleurant autant que lui.**

« Jake, c'est la première fois que je vois Quil pleurer ! » s'étonna Embry.

« Ouais, moi aussi ! » dit Jake.

« Maman, pouquoi tatie Claire et tonton Qil ils peurent ? » me demanda Sarah.

« Parce qu'ils vont avoir un bébé, trésor. » répondis-je.

« Waouh ! » s'écria-t-elle.

**Quil prit le visage de Claire entre ses mains et l'embrassa amoureusement, et elle le lui rendit bien.**

« EURK ! » dirent Lucas et Sarah en même temps.

**Les futurs parents se séparèrent en riant, suivis des autres. Ils reprirent leur place précédente et Claire se plaça entre les jambes de Quil. Lorsque minuit sonna, Rachel, Emily, Kim, Claire et moi emmenions les enfants dans la cuisine avec Rosalie le temps que les autres entreprenaient de placer les cadeaux sous le sapin immense des Cullen. Claire avait Killian dans ses bras et il se mit à rire en voyant sa marraine. **

« Maman, ze peux avoir un socolat so ? » me demanda Sarah.

« Je veux bien mais demande à tatie Rosalie d'abord ! » lui dis-je.

« Tatie, ze peux en avoir un si te pait ? » lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur. Tu en veux un aussi Lucas ? » demanda à son tour Rosalie à Lucas.

« OUAIS ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit jeune homme ? » le réprimanda Emily.

« S'il te plaît ! » reprit-il.

« Je préfère ! » dit Emily.

**Rosalie leur prépara deux grands biberons de chocolat chaud et lorsque se fut prêt, à peine l'avaient-ils mis dans leur bouche, que mon Jacob arriva et annonça :**

« Le Papa Noël est passé ! »

**Lucas et Sarah se sont mit à rire et on repartit dans le salon. Quand ils virent la quantité de cadeau, ils s'étaient figés. Alice nous désigna la pile pour chaque enfant. Jake et moi nous dirigions vers celle de Sarah.**

« C'est pou moi ? » s'émerveilla-t-elle.

« Oui mon cœur. C'est pour toi ! » souriais-je.

« Ze peux les ouvir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu veux le faire toute seule ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Non ! Avé toi et papa ! » décida-t-elle.

**On s'assit tous les trois près de la pile de cadeau et Sarah se mit sur ses jambes et prit le premier cadeau qui était à sa portée.**

« Maman, c'est éki quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en me montrant l'étiquette.

« C'est écrit : _'Pour Sarah, de la part de tatie Alice'_ ! » dis-je en lisant le mot.

**Elle déchira doucement le papier cadeau en faisant attention mais elle eut du mal où il y avait les morceaux de scotchs.**

« Papa, zaïve pas à ouvir ! » se plaignit-elle.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » proposa Jake.

« Vi, si te pait ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Jake l'aida et une fois le papier enlevait, Sarah tapa dans ses mains en voyant la pile de vêtements. Alice et sa maladie du shopping !**

« MEKI TATIE ALICE ! » cria-t-elle.

« De rien ma belle ! » sourit Alice, qui prenait des photos à tout va.

« Lequel maintenant ? » demandai-je.

« Hum…celui-là ! » dit-elle en désigna une grande boite.

**Elle me demanda de l'aider à lui enlever le papier après m'avoir demandé de qui c'était donc je lui ai répondu que ça venait de Demetri et Jane, elle y découvrit une énorme peluche de Winnie L'Ourson.**

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! » s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur la peluche.

**Elle se releva et couru vers Demetri et Jane, qui l'accueillirent dans leur bras.**

« MECI, MECI, MECI, MECI ! » répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois.

« Y a pas de quoi Sarah. » sourit Jane.

« Allez, va ouvrir tes autres cadeaux parce qu'il y en a pleins ! » lui suggéra Demetri.

« D'accord ! »

**Elle leur fit un gros bisou à chacun et revint vers son père et moi. Elle ouvrit le reste et je cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir à force. Elle avait eu de tout : des jouets, peluches, vêtements et accessoires pour petite fille. Lucas et Danny avaient eu des trucs de petits mecs. Petites voitures, vêtements, des ballons et lorsque Lucas a vu un ballon de basket et un maillot avec son prénom inscrit derrière et signé d'un joueur de la NBA, il avait hurlé **_**« OUAIS »**_** en levant son point en l'air. Pour les jumeaux, Kim et Jared avaient reçu des tonnes de vêtements et des peluches. Etant donné qu'ils n'ont que cinq mois et demi, trop de jouets ne servaient à rien, pour le moment. Je reportais mon attention sur ma fille, qui était calée dans les bras de Jake et ils s'amusaient tous les deux.**

« T'es contente ma puce ? » lui demandai-je en souriant.

« Oui mais, et vos cadeaux ? » couina-t-elle.

« Disons que si tu ne t'endors pas jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à la maison, tu auras l'occasion de les ouvrir ! » expliqua Jacob.

**Elle se contenta de rire en se blottissant un peu plus contre son père. Rosalie vint avec deux grands sacs et je mis les cadeaux de Sarah à l'intérieur. Quand elle vit ce que je faisais, ma princesse vint m'aider en me tendant les paquets. Vers les coups de trois heures du matin, les petits étaient tous endormis paisiblement. Sarah s'était endormie dans mes bras, Danny dans ceux de Bella, Lucas dans ceux d'Emmett et Jade et Killian étaient confortablement endormis dans leur maxi-cosy. **

« Je crois que vous feriez mieux de rentrer et de les mettre au lit ! » suggéra Esmé.

**On acquiesça et Jake alla chercher la veste et le bonnet de Sarah, qui ne se réveilla pas quand je la rhabillais. Claire, Quil, Jared et Kim partirent en premier, suivis de Sam et Emily, et d'Angela et Embry qui raccompagnait au passage Colin, Brady, Seth et Stacy chez les jumeaux. Rachel et Paul partirent juste après et enfin, Jake et moi après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Rosalie nous aida à mettre les cadeaux de Sarah à l'arrière de la voiture et je plaçais Sarah dans son siège auto et je montais ensuite à l' arriva chez nous une heure plus tard car les routes étaient quand même dangereuse, et pendant que je pris Sarah dans mes bras et la rentrait vite au chaud, Jake mit la voiture au garage de la maison. Je montais ma princesse dans sa chambre et lui mis son pyjama. Elle bougea un peu mais demeura endormit. Je la plaçais dans son lit, remontais sa couverture sur elle et la regardais dormir. **

« Où est-ce que je mets les sacs ? » entendis-je demander Jake.

« Euh, poses-les là, dans le coin. On les rangera demain avec Sarah ! » dis-je en lui montrant un coin près du lit.

**Il les posa et vint m'enlacer par derrière. On regarda notre fille dormir quand Jake me dit tout bas :**

« On devrait placer le reste des cadeaux au pied du sapin et se coucher après ! »

« Ouais. Allons-y ! » acquiesçai-je.

**On partit dans notre chambre prendre les cadeaux pour Sarah et on descendit dans le salon pour les déposer sous le sapin, qu'on avait décoré avec notre princesse. Une fois tout placé, on ferma tout à clé, éteignit les lumières et on monta dans notre chambre, main dans la main. Je mis ma nuisette et Jake resta en boxer et on se mit sous la couette mais il me tendit une boite.**

« Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de tout se donner demain matin ! » m'étonnai-je.

« Je sais, mais c'est un petit bonus ! » dit-il.

**J'ouvris la boîte rectangulaire et y découvrit un magnifique bracelet en argent avec comme pendentif les lettres J, S et L. Je refermais la boîte et la déposa sur la table de nuit, sous le regard étonné de Jake.**

« Quoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« T'es malade ? Je l'adore ! » le rassurai-je.

« Pourquoi tu le poses sur la table de nuit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que, je vais te remercier comme il se doit ! » le taquinai-je en m'asseyant sur lui.

**Il sourit et alors qu'il éteignit la lampe de chevet, je montais la couverture sur nous ! **


	60. Savourer cet instant

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Une nouvelle venue fera son apparition dans le prochain chapitre, et son histoire est assez triste... En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE CLAIRE :<strong>_

**Lorsque Leah m'a dit que j'étais enceinte, je n'y avais pas cru une seule seconde car cela m'étais impossible, mais, quand Carlisle m'a fait l'échographie, que j'ai vu **_**et**_** entendu mon bébé, je me suis dis que j'allais finalement avoir ce que j'ai toujours voulut : mettre au monde l'enfant de Quil Ateara Jr. Je n'avais jamais vu mon fiancé pleurer, jusqu'à hier soir. Jusqu'à ce que je lui annonce ma grossesse. Quand je lui avais avoué, qu'à cause d'Adam, je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant, il l'avait accepté, mais là, non seulement il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que je pouvais donner la vie, mais il était également heureux à l'idée d'être père. Il ne m'avait plus quitté depuis la bonne nouvelle. Lorsqu'à la fin de la soirée était arrivée, nous sommes rentrés chez nous avec Jared, Kim et leurs enfants. Une fois dans notre chambre, on est resté allongé sur notre lit, dans un silence salvateur. J'avais quand même tenu à me changer donc après avoir mis mon mini short de pyjama noir et le haut qui va avec, je me suis précipité sous la couette et me suis blottis contre l'amour de ma vie. Je m'étais allongée sur le côté et Quil m'avait aussitôt entouré de ses grands bras, mon dos plaqué contre son torse et le sommeil m'avait gagné très vite. **

**Je fus réveillé par des bras chauds autour de moi… Les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. J'étais enceinte. J'allais avoir un bébé, l'enfant de Quil. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, surtout quand je sentis les lèvres de mon chauffage sur patte se poser sur ma tempe. **

_« Bonjour beauté fatale ! » me susurra-t-il._

« Hum…c'est plutôt toi la beauté fatale mon chéri ! » dis-je en gardant les yeux fermés.

_« Non, c'est toi. » affirma-t-il._

**Je souris et me laissais aller contre lui. **

_« Tu as bien dormi mon amour ? » demanda Quil._

« Je dors toujours bien quand je suis dans tes bras. » avouai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

**Son bras ne m'avait pas lâché et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me perdis dans son regard caramel, qui me regardait intensément, comme chaque fois. Son regard réveilla un profond désir en moi, un désir encore plus puissant que d'habitude. Les hormones des femmes enceintes ma chérie ! Je ne me posais plus de question et je fondis sur les lèvres de mon chéri, qui lâcha un grognement, surtout lorsque je passais mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps, en position assise, et que nos intimités se percutèrent. Je relâchais ses lèvres, à bout de souffle autant que lui, et j'en profitais pour faire passer mes mains entre nos deux corps et enlevais le boxer de Quil. Il me regarda bizarrement donc je lui dis :**

« J'ai envie de toi ! »

**Il me sourit et une fois que son boxer avait atterrit par terre, mon short subit le même sort et je me glissais lentement sur Quil. Lorsque son sexe buta au fond de mon ventre, un râle de plaisir sortis de nos bouches. Quil posa ses mains sur mes hanches et je commençais à bouger lentement. Les mains de Quil remontèrent légèrement jusqu'à mon t-shirt, comme pour attendre ma permission donc je levais les bras et il me le retira et le jeta par terre sans ménagement. J'intensifiais mes mouvements et une chaleur encore inconnu jusque-là frappa mon bas ventre, augmentant mon désir encore plus. Quil se releva légèrement afin de capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes et aussitôt mes gémissements se firent plus forts. Heureusement que la chambre était insonorisé parce que sinon, je ne me serai pas permise ce genre de chose sachant que mes filleuls dormaient juste à côtés. **

« Claire…je t'aime ! » dit Quil, tout essoufflé.

« Moi aussi…hum…c'est si…bon…Quil je….aaahhh…je vais…venir… » dis-je en gémissant.

« Lâche-toi mon cœur ! » susurra-t-il.

**Lorsque mon orgasme me frappa de plein fouet, un gémissement de plaisir sortit de ma bouche et un son rauque sortit de celle de Quil. Je me laissais tomber sur son corps, ma tête dans son cou et la respiration haletante.**

« Wow ! » soufflais-je.

« Ouais, wow. » soupira Quil.

**Je me retirais de lui et me laissais tomber sur le dos, tentant de reprendre ma respiration. Je commençais à trembler de froid et Quil s'en aperçu car il remonta la couverture sur moi et il me blottit contre lui. Je profitais de la chaleur que me prodiguait son corps, et même enroulée dans une couverture, son corps m'était indispensable. Le froid fit place à la chaleur et je me détendis un peu plus. Je me détachais lentement de lui tout en restant dans ses bras, et je croisais son regard de braise me regarder avec amour. **

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Claire. » dit-il tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi Quil. Depuis toujours. » avouai-je.

« On va être parent. » sourit-il.

« Et moi qui croyais que je ne pourrais jamais te donner une descendance. Le médecin que m'a fait voir ma mère a dû se tromper. Il a dû passer à côté d'un truc important. » expliquai-je.

« Il faudra que Carlisle nous dise vraiment ce qu'il se passe ! » suggéra-t-il.

« Oui, je sais. Je l'appellerais tout à l'heure pour avoir un rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Tu viendras avec moi ? » demandai-je.

« Bien sûr ! » accepta-t-il.

**Je souris et déposais un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.**

« Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » questionna-t-il.

« On pourrait rester tous les deux et profiter l'un de l'autre. Qu'en penses-tu ? » proposai-je.

« Tant que je suis avec toi, ça me va ! »

**Et il m'embrassa passionnément mais, son estomac se mit à grogner. Je relâchais ses lèvres en riant. Il sortit du lit pour se mettre un short et il me passa un de ses shorts et un t-shirt car il savait que j'adorais porter ses vêtements. Je restais dans le lit pour m'habiller et une fois prête, je me levais mais je fus prise d'un vertige.**

« Wow, wow, wow ! Doucement mon cœur. » dit-il en me remettant sur le lit.

« Saleté de nausées matinales ! » grognai-je.

« Claire, mon chaton. **(Je frissonnais) **Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis de l'effet de tes grognements sur moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Désolé. Je ne grognerais plus, sauf quand j'aurais envie de jouer ! » le taquinai-je.

**Cette fois, c'est lui qui grogna, me faisant rire. Il me prit doucement dans ses bras comme une mariée et m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Kim et Jared entraient dans la chambre des jumeaux au même moment donc mon loup-garou d'amour me conduisit dans la salle de bain et il prit une douche avec moi. On se lavait mutuellement comme tous les jours, tout en douceur et les gestes qu'on se donnait étaient toujours remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Une fois qu'on fut propre, il sortit de la douche en premier et quand je sortis à mon tour, il avait déjà une serviette autour de sa taille. Il en mit une autour de moi et embrassa ma peau.**

« Tu sens tellement bon mon amour. » susurra-t-il en goûtant ma peau.

« Hum… ! » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire parce que ses lèvres dévorèrent mon cou.

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais Claire ? » demanda-t-il tout bas.

**Il mordit le lobe de mon oreille et mon corps se cambra sous ses caresses. Il avait fait tomber ma serviette et ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon corps. Il s'attarda sur mon ventre, plus particulièrement sur mon nombril. Là c'est trop ! J'attrapais ses cheveux et le fis remonter vers moi et lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent, je fus plaquée contre le mur et je lui enlevais sa serviette qui commençait à devenir gênante. Il me fit l'amour une nouvelle fois et on dû repartir sous la douche car on transpirait énormément. **

**Une fois de nouveau propre, on partit dans notre chambre en serviette car comme des cons on a oubliés nos vêtements. Je mis un jean mais malheureusement pour moi, il ne voulait pas fermer, preuve que j'avais grossie. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, et mes fichus hormones de femmes enceintes prirent le pas sur mes émotions et je me suis mise à pleurer comme une gamine de sept ans.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? » s'inquiéta Quil.

**Pour seule réponse, je lui montrais mon jean qui ne voulait pas fermer. Il réprima un fou rire et ça me fit pleurer encore plus. Je me levais et sortis de la chambre en colère contre Quil.**

« Claire, qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil ? » demanda Jared.

« Il y a que je n'arrive plus à rentrer dans mes vêtements. » m'énervais-je et je partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

**Je verrouillais la porte pour pas que Quil ne vienne m'embêter et je me laissais glisser le long de la porte. Je calmais mes pleurs et j'entendis la conversation de Jared et Quil.**

_« Elle est où ? » lui demanda Quil._

_« Parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je peux savoir pourquoi elle se met dans des états pareils ? » demanda Jared à son tour._

_« Parce que quand elle m'a montré que son jean ne lui allait plus j'ai, je me suis un peu moqué d'elle en rigolant. » répondit Quil._

_« Grave erreur. Une fois j'ai embêté Kim sur le fait qu'elle pleurait pour un oui ou pour un non lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Elle m'a fait dormir sur le canapé pendant une semaine. » dit Jared._

_« Et c'est ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu ne t'excuses pas auprès de Claire, espèce de macho ! » le prévint Kim._

**Ils arrêtaient de parler et je sentis que quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte.**

_« Claire, ma chérie ouvre la porte s'il te plaît ! » dit Quil._

« FOU LE CAMP ! » criai-je.

_« Mon cœur, je suis désolé. Allez ouvres la porte mon chaton. » couina-t-il._

**Un frisson me parcouru à l'entente de mon surnom. Il utilisait mon point faible et il savait qu'il gagnerait en la jouant comme ça mais cette fois je ne me laisserai pas faire. Il va falloir qu'il s'excuse en rampant. **

_« Claire, allez mon bébé, ouvres la porte. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû rire. Pardonnes-moi. Je t'aime Claire ! »_

**Je ne répondis pas, même si ça me faisait mal de l'entendre parler comme ça. On ne s'est jamais vraiment disputé mais là avec mes hormones qui vont et viennent quand ça les arrange, ça empiète sur mon couple.**

_« Bon, tu m'en veux c'est compréhensible. Mais je te jure que je ne le ferai plus. Je serai dans notre chambre si tu changes d'avis. Je t'aime ! »_

**J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner et une porte claquer. Je remontais mes genoux et posa ma tête dessus en pleurant doucement. Une feuille glissa sous la porte et atterrit devant moi. Je lisais le mot et je reconnu l'écriture de Quil.**

_« Je comptais te le donner en main propre mais comme tu me fais la tête, je te l'ai déposé devant la porte. Sache que je t'aime pour la vie Claire Austin et que je serai prêt à mourir pour toi. Joyeux Noël mon amour ! »_

**Je me relevais tant bien que mal, ouvris la porte et pris la boîte qu'il y avait par terre. Je l'ouvris. Il y avait un collier en or et comme pendentif, l'initial de nos deux prénoms entrelacées. Je courus le retrouver dans notre chambre et lorsque j'ouvris la porte, ce que je vis me déchira le cœur. Quil était assit sur le rebord de notre lit, la tête baissée et le corps parcouru de sanglots. Je refermais la porte doucement et me dirigeais vers l'homme de ma vie, toujours vêtue de mon jean - qui ne veut toujours pas se fermer - et de mon soutien-gorge. Je déposais le cadeau sur la commode près de la porte et je pris Quil dans mes bras.**

« Excuse-moi Quil. C'est juste qu'avec mes hormones qui me font faire et dire n'importe quoi, je ne me rends pas compte que je te fais souffrir. » murmurai-je.

**Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et sa tête se lova contre mon ventre.**

« C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du rire de toi. Pardonnes-moi Claire, je t'en prie. » me supplia-t-il en pleurant.

« Ne pleure pas mon amour. Je te pardonne mon loup d'amour. _On_ te pardonne. » dis-je en plaçant un de ses mains sur mon ventre.

**Il déposa un baiser sur mon ventre et celui-ci se mit à gargouiller.**

« Je crois que mini-Quil à faim ! » riais-je.

« Et si c'était une mini-Claire ? Tu y as pensé ? » demanda Quil en se levant et en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Ce sera un garçon. Je le sais. » affirmai-je.

« D'accord mais si tu as raison et que c'est un garçon, hors de question qu'on l'appelle _Quil_ lui aussi. Y en a déjà deux dans la famille c'est amplement suffisant. » dit-il.

**J'éclatais de rire et il m'attira pour un câlin tout gentil.**

« Tu me prêtes des vêtements s'il te plaît ? » demandai-je doucement.

« Tout ce que tu veux mon petit chaton ! » me susurra-t-il.

« Tu sais que j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? Ça me donne des envies pas très catholiques ! » avouai-je en souriant.

« Je le sais très bien puisque j'entends ton cœur manquer un battements à chaque fois. Et ton corps, humm… » dit-il en ronronnant.

« J'aime quand tu ronronnes ! » marmonnai-je contre sa peau.

« Et moi j'aime quand tu grognes ! »

**Il attrapa mes lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux et je cru que mon corps allait s'embraser. On mit fin au baiser lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir et il me prêta un pantalon de survêtement ainsi que le pull assortit. Je mis une paire de basket mais avant de sortir, il prit le collier qu'il m'avait offert et il le mit autour de mon cou. On descendit à la cuisine, main dans la main et on y trouva Kim et Jared en train de déjeuner tranquillement.**

« Tu t'es enfin fait pardonner à ce que je vois ! » fit remarquer Kim.

« T'as de la veine mon pote. J'ai eu beau m'excuser en rampant quand Kim m'a fait dormir sur le canapé, rien du tout. Une vraie tête de mule. » dit Jared.

**Kim lui mit une claque derrière la tête. **

« AIEUH ! Mais ça ne va pas. » se plaignit-il.

« En plus tu te plains ? » gronda Kim.

**Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et mangea en silence. Quil prépara mon petit-déjeuner et il me donna un bol de céréales et un jus d'orange frais. **

« Bon appétit mon cœur ! » me dit-il en m'embrassant.

« Merci mon chéri ! » le remerciai-je en souriant.

**Il se servit les dernières tranches de bacon et d'œufs brouillés et se mit à côté de moi en mangeant.**

« Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je à Kim.

« On va aller déjeuner chez les parents de Jared à midi. Et vous ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

**J'allais pour répondre mais Quil s'étouffa.**

« Est-ce que ça va Quil ? » demandai-je en lui tapotant le dos.

« Oui, c'est juste que, je viens de me rappeler qu'on mangeait chez mes parents à midi et chez les tiens ce soir. » répondit-il en reprenant son souffle.

« Ah merde, j'avais complètement oubliée. » soufflais-je.

**On se dépêcha de finir notre petit déjeuner et lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir chez les parents de Quil, Kim me passa des vêtements.**

« Gardes-les ! Je les aie utilisés pendant ma grossesse et comme on fait la même taille, ils devraient t'aller. » me dit-elle.

« Merci ! »

**Je filais me changer et j'étais à présent vêtue d'un pantalon noir, d'un pull et d'une paire de bottines marrons. **

**On arriva chez les Ateara vingt minutes plus tard et j'étais frigorifiée. Quil sonna et sa mère vint ouvrir.**

« Bonjour mon fils. Entrez ! » nous dit-elle en nous laissant passer.

**Je refusais d'enlever ma veste tellement j'étais gelé mais Quil me l'enleva de force et après l'avoir mit sur le porte-manteau, il m'attira dans ses bras et je profitais de sa chaleur corporelle. **

« Je ne veux pas que toi ou le bébé attrapez froid. » me murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime ! » susurrai-je en me blottissant contre lui.

**Il m'embrassa le front et nous allions dans la cuisine où ses parents s'y trouvaient.**

« Bonjour papa ! » dit Quil en serrant son père dans ses bras.

« Bonjour fils ! Bonjour Claire ! » me salua Quil Sr.

**J'avais tellement froid que je n'arrivais pas à dire un mot. Quand mon chéri me vit claquer des dents, il revint me prendre dans ses bras et il dit à sa mère :**

« Maman, tu peux lui faire un thé ou quelque chose de chaud s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. Une tisane à la camomille Claire, ça te va ? » demanda Patricia.

**J'acquiesçai et je me blottis encore plus contre mon radiateur personnel. **

« Ce n'est pas normal que tu aies autant froid mon amour. » s'inquiéta-t-il en faisant passer mes mains sous son pull.

« C'est…ce…ce n'est…ri…rien….ça va…passer. » le rassurai-je en claquant des dents.

« Je devrais peut-être demander à Carlisle de venir ? J'ai peur pour toi et le bébé. » me dit-il.

« Le bébé ? » s'exclamèrent les parents de Quil.

« La boulette. De toute façon vous l'auriez su tôt ou tard. Claire est enceinte. » annonça Quil en me serrant plus dans ses bras.

« Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas ? » s'étonna Quil Sr.

« Apparemment elle peut. Carlisle lui a fait une échographie hier et il est formel. » dit mon fiancé.

« C'est formidable. Félicitations ! » sourit Patricia en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci ! » dis-je, moins frigorifiée.

**Quil Sr prit son fils dans ses bras et lorsque je vis mon Quil me regarder, il sourit et avait quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il me tendit ses bras et je courus m'y réfugier sur le champ. **

« Ça va mieux mon cœur ? » me demanda-t-il, plein d'amour dans la voix.

« Oui, tant que je suis dans tes bras je n'aurais plus froid. » répondis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

**Patricia termina le repas pendant que Quil et son père discutaient tranquillement. J'étais toujours blotti contre mon homme mais mon regard se perdit dans le vide et une de mes mains se posa sur mon ventre. Je fus sorti de ma rêverie par une odeur horrible qui vint me frapper les narines. Je regardais la provenance de cette odeur de fromage et je vis que la mère de Quil venait de sortir un gratin d'épinard avec beaucoup de fromage fondu. Mon estomac se retourna donc, pour ne pas vomir par terre, je me détachais de Quil et je partis dans la salle de bain en courant. Heureusement que je fus rapide car au moment où je me laissais tomber au dessus des toilettes, le petit déjeuner de ce matin sortit de mon estomac et atterrit dedans. Lorsque la nausée fut passée, je me relevais doucement et me rinçais la bouche. Comment Kim a fait pour supporter tout ça ? **

« Mon amour, ça va ? » s'alarma Quil en entrant dans la salle de bain.

« Ouais mais, apparemment ton fils ne supporte pas l'odeur du fromage. » grimaçai-je.

« Toujours convaincue que c'est un garçon ? » s'amusa-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« C'est une intuition. Je sais que ce sera un garçon. » m'entêtai-je.

« Je t'aime Claire ! » dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Dis, est-ce que ça va embêter ta mère si je lui demandais de me faire autre chose pour midi ? » demandai-je.

« Mais non ! Allez, viens mon cœur. » me dit-il en m'entraînant hors de la salle de bain.

**Arrivée dans la cuisine, je dû faire un effort surhumain pour supporter l'odeur du fromage fondu.**

« Claire, tout va bien ? » demanda Patricia.

« Oui, c'est juste que votre petit-fils ne supporte pas le fromage ! » répondis-je.

**Elle et son mari me regardaient bizarrement.**

« Claire est convaincue que c'est un garçon ! » leur dit Quil.

**Ils ne dirent rien de plus et je me blottis contre le torse de mon homme.**

« Maman, tu pourrais faire quelque chose d'autre pour Claire ? Sans fromage si possible. » demanda Quil à sa mère.

« Evidement. Je peux te faire des pâtes si tu veux pour accompagner la dinde ! » proposa-t-elle.

« C'est parfait ! » acceptai-je.

**Trois quart d'heures plus tard, le repas était prêt. L'odeur du fromage s'atténuait donc je pouvais manger mes pâtes et la viande tranquillement. Je mangeais plus que d'habitude, presque autant que Quil, ce que mon chéri remarqua parce qu'il affichait un sourire moqueur. Il me fit un clin d'œil pour me rassurer et le repas se poursuivit normalement.**

« Vous avez pensé à des prénoms ? » demanda Quil Sr.

« Euh, pas vraiment mais, sans vouloir te vexer papa, si c'est un garçon on ne l'appellera pas Quil. » répondit mon amoureux.

« Loin de moi cette idée. Je suis sûr que le prénom que vous lui choisirez sera parfait. » lui assura son père.

« Merci papa ! »

« Donc, vous n'avez pensé à aucun prénom ? » demanda sa mère.

« On a encore cinq mois et demi pour y penser. » expliquai-je.

**Ils abdiquèrent et une fois le repas terminé, je proposais mon aide à ma belle-mère mais elle m'interdit de faire quoi que ce soit. Quil me prit dans ses bras et il m'emmena dans son ancienne chambre. Une fois sur son lit, tous les moments qu'on avait passé dans cette pièce me revinrent en mémoire. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu faire l'amour dans cette chambre. Plus que dans la mienne. **

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? » demandai-je.

« C'est juste que j'avais envie qu'on soit seul un moment. » répondit-il en m'embrassant.

**On s'embrassa pendant plusieurs minutes et je sentis mes paupières s'alourdirent. Je sombrais dans un sommeil profond et paisible. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans notre chambre. Je regardais le réveil et…merde ! Il est vingt-deux heures. Le dîner chez mes parents. Fais chier ! Je me relevais lentement et la porte s'ouvrit au même instant.**

« T'es réveillé mon cœur ! » sourit Quil.

« Quil, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ? Et mes parents… » mais il me coupa.

« Tu t'es endormi et j'ai appelé tes parents pour leur parler de ton état et ils m'ont ordonnés de te ramener à la maison. Jared est venu nous récupérer. » m'expliqua-t-il.

**Je soufflais de soulagement et je me remis aussitôt sous la couette, complètement gelée.**

« Chéri ? » l'appelai-je.

« Oui ma déesse ? »

« Tu veux pas venir me rejoindre ? J'ai froid et j'ai besoin de ta chaleur ! » demandai-je.

**Il ne me répondit pas mais un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres quand je sentis son corps contre le mien. Je me collais à lui et sa main vint se poser sur mon ventre. Un bâillement m'échappa et Quil murmura :**

« Dors ma princesse ! Je veillerais sur toi, et je ne te quitterai pas durant ton sommeil. Je t'aime tellement Claire ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Quil ! Embrasse-moi ! » exigeai-je.

« C'est une demande ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Non, c'est un ordre ! »

**Il m'embrassa sur le champ et après une série de baiser, je me sentis sombrer une fois de plus dans un sommeil profond. Quil me serra dans ses bras et mon corps se détendit. Je m'endormis profondément sur cette pensée : j'allais être mère !**


	61. Le malheur de Shaynna

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**En vue de ne pas laisser les deux plus jeunes membres de la meute célibataire – à savoir Colin et Brady – j'ai créé deux personnages féminin, et voici donc l'entrée en scène de l'une d'entre elle, en espérant que cette jeune fille vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE SHAYNNA :<strong>_

**La Push. Réserve Quileute près de la ville pluvieuse de Forks. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de venir dans ce bled pourri ? Et bien tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus de parents. Ils sont morts tous les deux il y a deux semaines dans un accident de voiture. Une voiture dans laquelle je me trouvais, mais j'avais été épargnée. La vie est injuste. Je me retrouve seule au monde. **

**Mais que je suis bête, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Shaynna Young, j'ai seize ans et je suis originaire de la tribu Makah, situé dans l'Etat de Washington, près de Vancouver. Non pas Vancouver du Canada, faut pas confondre. Elle se trouve près de Portland. Enfin bref. J'étais actuellement dans ma voiture, une Ford Aston Martin pour être précise. Elle datait de 1982 et elle appartenait à mon père. Il en avait une autre, une Jaguar mais c'est avec celle-là que nous avons eu notre accident. Donc je disais, je suis dans ma voiture et je fais route jusqu'à Forks pour aller vivre chez ma cousine à La Push. Emily Young. Elle n'était pas au courant de ma venue car elle ignorait que je venais de perdre mes parents, et aussi parce que tout simplement je n'avais pas son numéro de téléphone pour la prévenir de mon arrivée. J'avais seulement son adresse. Au moment où j'entrais dans Forks, une chanson passa à la radio et les paroles me firent penser à mes parents.**

_**(In Loving Memory: Alter Bridge)**_

**J'essayais tant bien que mal de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient à n'importe quel moment de couler. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils me quittent si tôt ? Pourquoi avais-je survécu et pas eux ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de crier au monde entier ma souffrance. La souffrance d'avoir perdu deux êtres chers. Je roulais encore et encore et sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais chez ma cousine. Enfin je crois. C'est bien là je pense. Bon, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir, c'était d'aller voir. Je sortis de la voiture et je ne fis pas attention au froid car de la où je venais, les températures étaient similaires. J'arrivais sur le perron et je frappais trois coups. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un homme, dans les vingt-cinq ans environs, il atteint facilement les un mètre quatre vingt-cinq, musclé, la peau mate : un Quileute pur et dur.**

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Euh, oui. Je voudrais savoir si, Emily Young habitait toujours ici ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Entre ! » me dit-il en me faisant entrer. « Je vais la chercher ! »

**Il partit à l'étage et je pu détailler l'endroit où vivait ma cousine. Ça me rappelait assez la maison que je partageais avec mes parents. La même chaleur, la même ambiance vivante et la joie de vivre se faisait ressentir. **

_« Oui, je peux vous aider ? » me fit une voix féminine._

**Je me retournais et je me suis figée. C'était Emily mais, elle avait changée. Le côté droit de son visage était marquée par des griffes d'ours on dirait. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?**

« Salut Emily ! Pardon de venir à l'improviste mais je n'avais nulle part où aller ? » expliquai-je.

**Mais elle ne sembla pas me reconnaître.**

« C'est moi. Shaynna ! » précisai-je.

« Shaynna ? » répéta-t-elle en me dévisageant.

**J'acquiesçai et elle vint aussitôt me prendre dans ses bras.**

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Mais que fais-tu à La Push ? Et pourquoi tu as dis que tu n'avais nulle part où aller ? » s'interrogea-t-elle.

« Je, on a eu, un accident de voiture il y a deux semaines. Mes parents sont morts ! » sanglotai-je.

**Elle retint un sanglot et elle me reprit dans ses bras où je me laissais aller à mes pleurs.**

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Et pour répondre à ta question, bien sûr que tu peux rester. » me rassura-t-elle.

« Merci Emily ! Je n'ai plus que toi maintenant ! » dis-je en calmant mes pleurs.

**Elle se détacha de moi et me dit :**

« Tu n'as pas de valises ? »

« Euh, il y a deux valises dans la voiture. J'ai pris des vêtements au hasard et des affaires personnelles auxquels je tenais. » répondis-je en séchant mes larmes.

« Bon, viens t'asseoir et je crois que tu as besoin d'une bonne douche chaude. » me dit-elle.

**Je la remerciai et l'homme qui m'a ouvert la porte descendit de l'étage avec un petit garçon dans les bras.**

« Maman, c'est qui la fille ? » demanda le petit garçon.

« C'est ma cousine Shaynna. Shaynna, je te présente mon mari Sam, et mon fils Lucas. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Bonjour ! » saluai-je.

« Bonjour ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda encore Lucas.

« En fait mon chéri, elle a, comment dire… » hésita Emily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emily ? » s'inquiéta Sam.

« Elle n'a plus ses parents. Ils sont décédés il y a deux semaines dans un accident de voiture. » avoua-t-elle.

**Sam se figea et le petit garçon se défit de l'étreinte de son père pour se mettre par terre. Il courut vers moi et agrippa mes jambes pour s'y accrocher.**

« Maman, elle peut rester avec nous ? » demanda Lucas d'une voix triste.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire repartir Lucas. Sam, elle a des valises dans sa voiture. Tu peux aller les chercher s'il te plaît ? » dit Emily.

« Bien sûr. Je reviens. » accepta-t-il et il sortit de la maison.

« Lucas, tu peux lâcher Shaynna le temps qu'elle aille prendre une douche ? » demanda Emily.

« Oui maman. Je peux aller regarder les dessins animés ? » demanda à son tour Lucas en faisant une petite moue.

« Oui tu peux. » accepta Emily.

**Il la remercia et fila devant la télé. Sam rentra au même instant avec mes valises et Emily me dit de la suivre à l'étage avec Sam. Il déposa mes bagages dans une chambre et redescendit rejoindre son fils. Je pris un pyjama, c'est-à-dire un pantalon et un t-shirt bleu et je pris ma trousse de toilette. Elle me conduisit dans la salle de bain et après m'avoir dit où se trouvait les serviettes et tout ce dont j'aurais besoin, elle sortit et je pris une douche chaude. L'eau coula le long de mon corps et ma main se posa sur mon épaule droite qui se délia grâce à l'eau mais la douleur était toujours présente. **

**Lorsque le camion nous avait percuté avec mes parents, j'étais du côté de l'impact mais se sont mes parents qui ont tout prit. Moi je me suis retrouvé avec l'épaule luxé, deux côtés cassées qui ne se sont toujours pas réparé et j'ai eu une belle commotion. Mes blessures me faisaient toujours un mal de chien mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur que je ressentais dans mon cœur. La perte de mes parents est plus grande que quelques blessures extérieures. Je sortis de mes pensées et de la douche. Je me séchai, m'habillais et après avoir séchais mes cheveux, je descendis rejoindre ma cousine et sa famille. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la cuisine, ils étaient tous les trois à table et Lucas mangeait pendant que Sam et Emily discutaient. **

« Viens t'asseoir ma belle. Lucas a tenu à ce que tu sois à ses côtés. » sourit Sam.

« Merci, c'est gentil. » dis-je en m'asseyant. « Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« On t'attendait. » avoua Emily.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire. » soupirai-je.

**Je mangeais, très peu et lorsque j'eus fini, un bâillement m'échappa malgré moi.**

« Shaynna, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ? » demanda Emily.

« J'en sais rien. Je dirai depuis deux semaines ! » murmurai-je.

« Shaynna ! » me réprimanda Emily.

« Désolé ! » m'excusai-je, honteuse.

« Tu devrais monter te reposer. » me suggéra Sam.

« D'accord ! » acceptai-je.

**Je me levais et montais dans ma nouvelle chambre. Je m'endormis aussitôt et je revivais l'accident. Je vis mon père et ma mère mourir sous le choc de l'impact et la voiture fit des tonneaux et atterrit dans un ravin. Je criais, hurlais, appelant à l'aide, appelant mes parents et j'ouvris les yeux. Je m'assis sur le lit, en sueur. Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone et il n'était que trois heures trente du matin. Ne voulant pas faire face à ce cauchemar une nouvelle fois, je descendis à la cuisine et m'installais devant la télé. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant donc je partis dans la cuisine et regardais s'il y avait de quoi faire des muffins et je trouvais tous les ingrédients nécessaires dans les placards. Je me mis donc à la tâche et préparais des muffins au chocolat. Ma mère m'a tout enseigné : la cuisine, la pâtisserie, faire les tâches ménagères et mon père m'avait appris la mécanique, travailler le bois, construire des trucs. Grâce à eux je peux me débrouiller toute seule mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux que mes parents me reviennent !**

_**POINT DE VUE D'EMILY :**_

_« Maman, papa, debout. Ça sent les gâteaux ! » nous réveilla notre fils._

_« Lucas, il n'est que six heures et demi ! » grogna Sam._

_« Mais papa, tu ne sens pas l'odeur de gâteaux ? » persista Lucas._

_« Tu as raison. Emily, t'es réveillée ? » me demanda Sam._

« Ouais ! Allons voir ce qu'il se passe. » dis-je en me levant.

**Sam prit notre fils dans ses bras et en allant dans la cuisine, l'odeur de chocolat me frappa les narines. Lorsque j'entrais dans ma cuisine, ce que je vis me statufia. Il y avait au moins des centaines de muffins au chocolat dans le plat le plus grand que j'avais et je vis Shaynna, les yeux vides d'émotions, qui continuait de cuisiner. Je m'avançais vers elle.**

« Shaynna ! Shaynna ! Oh ! » la secouai-je.

**Elle sortit de sa léthargie et arrêta de touiller la prochaine pâte à gâteau.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi tous ces muffins ? » demandai-je.

« Je fais des gâteaux quand je suis pas bien. » répondit-elle.

« Et depuis quand tu es dans ma cuisine en train de cuisiner ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Euh, trois heures et demi je crois ! » dit-elle, d'une voix neutre.

**Elle se remit à remuer la pâte mais je la stoppais.**

« Je crois que tu en as assez fait ma chérie ! » affirmai-je.

« Oh ! » fit-elle simplement.

**Elle posa le plat, enleva le tablier et monta à l'étage. Je me retournais vers mon mari et il était encore plus étonné que moi. Le comportement de Shaynna n'est pas normal. Certes elle a vécue une épreuve traumatisante mais tout de même. Il faudrait que je demande à Leah de lui parler, elle saura peut être quoi faire. Aujourd'hui on devait tous se retrouver chez les Cullen et j'espère qu'elle ira mieux, ou du moins un peu.**

« Maman, je peux avoir un des muffin de tata Shaynna ? » demanda Lucas.

« Bien sûr mon chéri ! » acceptai-je.

« On en amènera chez les Cullen. Avec les garçons, il n'y en aura plus en vingt minutes. » proposa mon mari.

« Ouais ! » soupirai-je. « Ce n'est pas normal ce comportement. »

« Leah saura lui parler. Elle la vécu avec Harry. Elle trouvera les mots justes. » dit Sam en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Sam, ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle reste vivre avec nous ? » demandai-je à mon mari.

« Pas du tout. Ta famille est ma famille, Emily. » répondit-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

**Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres puis sur chaque cicatrice de mon visage comme à chaque fois et me réconforta.**

« Maman c'est trop bon. Goûte ! » dit Lucas en me tendant un bout de gâteau.

**Je mangeais un bout du muffin et il avait raison. Où est-ce qu'elle avait apprit à cuisiner comme ça ? Je décidais de remettre cette question à plus tard et nettoyais le bazar de Shaynna. Une fois ma cuisine propre, Sam amena Lucas à l'étage pour lui donner sa douche et ma cousine descendit au même instant toute habillée. Elle portait un pantalon noir, un pull et des bottines assortis. Elle n'a pas encore fait son deuil et je ne sais pas si elle y arrivera un jour, vu son attitude. Sam redescendit vingt minutes plus tard avec Lucas et je montais à mon tour prendre une douche. Je m'habillais chaudement, un pantalon beige avec un pull gris et des bottines assortis. Je retournais en bas et Sam monta se préparer. Il redescendit cinq minutes plus tard vêtu d'un jean, d'un t-shirt noir et de ses baskets blanches. Je recouvrais le plateau de muffin de film transparent et après avoir mis ma veste et celle de Lucas, nous partîmes tous les quatre chez les Cullen. **

**Une fois arrivée, je constatais que les autres étaient déjà là. Je sortis de la voiture pour prendre Lucas, Sam prit le plat de muffin et Shaynna nous suivit sans rechigner. Emmett vint nous ouvrir la porte et Lucas se jeta dans les bras de son parrain. On entra et dans le salon, Esmé vint prendre l'énorme plat remplit de pâtisserie et Paul dit :**

« T'as pas dormi de la nuit pour faire autant de muffin Emily ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi. C'est ma cousine. Shaynna, tu viens que je te présente. » dis-je en appelant ma cousine.

**Je vis aussitôt Jasper et Bella retenir un cri de douleur, sûrement dû à la peine que ressentait Shaynna. **

« Je vous présente ma cousine Shaynna. Ma chérie, je te présente… »

**Et je fis les présentations. Tout le monde remarqua son air triste mais ils ne firent aucuns commentaires. Sarah s'approcha de Shaynna qui s'était assise sur un fauteuil et elle la prit dans ses bras en la rassurant.**

« Ça va aller tu vas voir. » dit Sarah.

**Elle plaça un baiser sur la joue de Shaynna et elle repartit près de Leah. **

« Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi elle est si triste ? » demanda Felix.

**Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Shaynna hurla de douleur en se tenant les côtes.**

« Alec s'il te plaît ! » dit Carlisle en arrivant près de ma cousine.

**Il s'approcha de Shaynna, et une fumée noire sortie de ses mains pour aller jusqu'à ma cousine, qui arrêta de hurler et s'endormit. Carlisle la prit avec lui et l'emmena dans son cabinet pour l'examiner. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus pour elle. Pourquoi avait-elle hurlait comme ça ?**

« Emily, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Jake.

« Elle, elle est arrivée à la maison hier soir et, elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller car, elle a eu un accident de voiture il y a deux semaines et, ses parents sont morts sur le coup mais elle s'en est sorti. » expliquai-je en retenant mes larmes. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle a criée ? » m'alarmais-je en m'asseyant à la place où elle se trouvait auparavant.

« Tu veux dire…qu'elle est orpheline ? » demanda Quil.

« C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. » répondis-je en soupirant.

_« Brady. You hou ! Y a quelqu'un ? » entendis-je dire Colin._

_« Je crois que je me suis imprégné ! » avoua Brady._

**Et effectivement, lorsque je levais mon regard vers lui, il était différent. Espérons qu'il pourra aider Shaynna.**

« Ne la brusque pas d'accord ? Pour l'instant elle a besoin de faire le deuil et ce ne sera pas chose facile. » suggérai-je.

**Il acquiesça et Carlisle descendit au même moment.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Carlisle ? » demandai-je.

« Et bien, je lui ai fais un scanner grâce à l'équipement que j'ai ici, et, ce n'est pas joli. Elle a des traces qui montrent que son épaule a été luxée, elle a deux côtes cassées et j'ai remarqué une légère bosse sur la tête. Sûrement dû à une commotion qu'elle a eu durant l'accident. » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ? » m'effondrai-je.

« Elle se fiche de ses blessures. » dit Bella.

**Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et elle continua :**

« Ce que j'ai vu dans sa tête est assez troublant. Elle n'apporte pas d'importance à ses blessures et son cœur ne guérira jamais selon elle. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû mourir elle aussi durant l'accident. Elle aurait, préférée mourir à la place de ses parents. Depuis l'accident, elle ne mange plus, ne dors plus. Elle se laisse mourir. »

« NON ! » sanglotai-je.

**Une vague de calme puissante m'envahit et mes pleurs se tarirent. Je sentis mon fils se blottir contre moi.**

« Ne pleures pas maman. » couina-t-il.

« Désolé mon chéri, mais maman est triste. » avouai-je.

« Moi aussi je suis triste pour tata Shaynna mais, elle est déjà assez triste comme ça tu ne crois pas ? » me dit-il.

« Tu as raison. » abdiquai-je en séchant mes larmes.

« Où est-elle Carlisle ? » demanda Sam.

« Elle dort. Je lui ai administré un sédatif qui devrait calmer ses douleurs pour l'instant. » répondit Carlisle.

« Je comprends pourquoi elle ressent autant d'émotions. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça chez les autres. C'est assez déroutant » fit remarquer Jasper.

« Carlisle, elle se réveille. Tu devrais y aller ! » le prévint Alice.

**Il acquiesça et remonta auprès de ma cousine. Shaynna, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?**

_**POINT DE VUE DE SHAYNNA :**_

**J'avais ressenti une atroce douleur au niveau de mes côtes et je n'ai pas pu passer à côté cette fois. J'avais hurlé tellement fort, que j'ai cru sur l'instant que j'allais mourir. Pourtant c'était mon souhait le plus cher : rejoindre mes parents dans l'au-delà. Après avoir crié, j'ai sombrais dans l'inconscience et je devais sans doute être morte. Si c'est ça, pourquoi ne vois-je pas la lumière vers laquelle je dois me diriger ? Toutes ces questions commençaient à me donner une sacrée migraine. Je sentis mes paupières se contracter… J'ouvris lentement les yeux mais je dû les refermer car la lumière était trop forte. Lorsque ma vue s'y adapta, j'essayais de regarder autour de moi et je vis que j'étais dans une chambre et dans un lit d'hôpital. Je sentis quelque chose dans mon bras droit et quand je regardais, il y avait une aiguille. Non Seigneur, tout mais pas ça. Je déteste les piqures. J'allais pour me l'enlever mais une main glacée m'en empêcha. **

_« Si jamais tu l'enlèves, la douleur reviendra. » me dit une voix masculine, très douce._

**Je regardais la dites personne et je vis un homme d'une trentaine d'année, blond, la peau très pâle et les yeux couleur or. Inhabituel !**

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demandai-je d'une voix enrouée.

« Je suis le Docteur Cullen mais appelle-moi Carlisle ! » répondit-il gentiment.

« Où suis-je ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Tu es dans mon cabinet. Nous sommes toujours chez moi. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à ta cousine au sujet de tes blessures ? » me questionna-t-il.

« C'est un interrogatoire ? » dis-je d'une voix sèche.

« Non. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi. Emily est très mal à l'idée que tu puisses te laisser mourir. » dit-il d'une voix calme.

« Et bien, mes blessures me semblent secondaire comparée à ce que j'ai vécue. » répondis-je en baissant la tête.

« C'est compréhensible mais, penses à ce que tes parents auraient voulut pour toi. Crois-tu qu'ils aimeraient te voir dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il.

**Il a touché là où ça fait mal. **

« Il me manque. Ce n'est pas juste qu'ils soient morts ! » sanglotai-je.

« La vie est injuste Shaynna ! Maintenant, réponds à ma question. Crois-tu que tes parents aimeraient savoir que tu te laisse mourir ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Non…ils voudraient que je fasse…mon deuil et que…j'aille de l'avant… » répondis-je en sanglotant.

« Exactement. Sache que même si tes parents ne sont plus de ce monde, ils seront toujours avec toi dans ton cœur. La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Tu verras, tout s'arrangera. » me rassura-t-il.

**Il posa une main rassurante sur ma joue et il rajouta :**

« Tu devrais dormir maintenant ! »

« Non, je ne veux pas dormir. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre l'accident une nouvelle fois. » paniquai-je.

« Pourtant il faut que tu te reposes. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux semaines c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai dû mal à dormir. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revoie l'accident et la mort de mes parents. » expliquai-je.

« Très bien. C'est comme tu veux. » abdiqua-t-il.

« Est-ce que, je peux redescendre ? » demandai-je.

« Oui mais fais attention. Je t'ai mis un bandage autour de la taille pour tes côtes donc tu auras un peu de mal à rester assise trop longtemps. » répondit-il.

« Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai connu pire. » expliquai-je.

**Il m'enleva la transfusion et m'aida à me relever. Effectivement j'avais mal mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Il m'aida à descendre dans le salon et arrivée là-bas, je croisais le regard d'un…Dieu. Oui c'est le mot qui lui convient. Brun, un mètre quatre vingt, super bien tanqué avec des abdos à faire pâlir une nonne et un regard vert à vous faire retourner l'estomac et le cerveau. Il me regardait intensément et je ne savais pas quel était ce sentiment que je ressentais en moi mais, c'était agréable. Non, non, non Shaynna. N'y pense même pas ! Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre le bras et je détournais mon regard de cet apollon pour tomber sur le regard furieux d'Emily.**

« Donnes-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te coller une baffe ! » me menaça-t-elle.

« Si ça peut te soulager vas-y ! » murmurai-je en m'asseyant.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m'as faites ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis au sujet de tes blessures ? T'es vraiment têtue comme une mule. Enfin pense à ce que j'ai ressenti quand on m'a dit que tu te laissais mourir. Tu crois que ça ferait plaisir à tes parents de savoir que tu te laisses mourir ? Regardes-moi quand je te parle Shaynna ! » me gronda-t-elle.

« Au moins je ne me sentirai plus coupable si je meurs ! » dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux comme elle le souhaitait.

« Coupable de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« D'être toujours en vie. Je devrais être morte Emily. J'étais dans la voiture avec eux et il a fallu que je les perde tous les deux et que je survive. Dis-moi en quoi c'est juste. Tout ce que je veux c'est les rejoindre. » sanglotai-je.

**Je mis ma tête entre mes mains et me suis mise à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'entendis quelqu'un soupirer et je me suis retrouvée dans une étreinte familière. Celle de ma cousine.**

« Je sais que c'est dur. Crois-moi je le sais, mais tu ne dois pas te laissais abattre. Tes parents voudraient que tu vives et que tu mènes ta vie comme tu le souhaites. S'il te plaît Shaynna, reprends toi. » me supplia-t-elle.

**J'enfoui ma tête dans son épaule et je continuais de pleurer. Comment faire pour reprendre une vie normale alors que je n'ai plus mes parents, les deux piliers les plus importants de ma vie ? Comment reprendre le cours de ma vie ?**


	62. Reprendre goût à la vie

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Tout ira pour le mieux dans la vie de Shaynna dans les prochains chapitres, notamment sa relation avec Brady ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE SHAYNNA :<strong>_

**J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Emily mais je ne pleurais plus. Certes, j'étais triste, mais je crois que j'ai épuisé mon stock de larmes pour les dix années à venir. Je sentis une vague de calme m'atteindre. Je ne savais pas d'où ça provenait mais elle me fit un bien fou.**

« Ça va aller. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu vas me faire le plaisir déjà de une, manger correctement et de deux, dormir. » me dit Emily.

« Manger, je veux bien mais, dormir, je ne peux pas. » marmonnai-je.

« A cause de tes cauchemars ? » demanda-t-elle.

**J'acquiesçai tout doucement, honteuse d'avoir autant peur.**

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés, je serai là. D'accord ? » me réconforta-t-elle.

« D'accord ! » acceptai-je en retenant un sanglot.

« Chut, ne pleures plus. Et entre nous, tu ne crois pas que tu as épuisée ton stock de larmes ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

**J'émis un petit rire face à sa remarque. **

« Je suis désolé Emily ! » m'excusai-je.

« Pourquoi ma chérie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour l'état dans lequel j'ai laissé ta cuisine. » répondis-je tout bas.

« C'est rien, j'ai tout nettoyé et tu ne t'en n'es même pas rendu compte. D'ailleurs, tes muffins sont délicieux. Où as-tu appris à les faire ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Euh, et bien, c'est maman qui m'a apprit à cuisiner. Il n'y a pas un plat que je n'arrive pas à faire. Et papa m'a apprit à bricoler. » expliquai-je.

_« A bricoler ? » fit une voix._

**Je relevais la tête pour voir un grand costaud, brun, la peau pâle et les yeux or. Il me fit presque peur sur le coup tellement il était imposant.**

« Moi c'est Emmett. Alors, que veux-tu dire par bricoler ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, disons que si j'ai un pneu qui crève, je saurai le changer toute seule. » répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Plutôt débrouillarde ! » dit-il.

« Ouais ! » soupirai-je.

**S'il savait tout ce que je savais faire avec un moteur. Je pouvais le démonter, le remonter, le mettre en place. Je pouvais changer des bougies, faire une vidange et j'en passe. **

_« Le repas est prêt. Tout le monde à table ! » annonça une voix de femme._

**Emily m'aida à me lever mais je retombais aussitôt, ayant trop mal aux côtes. Je n'eus pas le temps de toucher le canapé que je fus dans une étreinte à vous glacer le sang. **

_« Doucement. Je vais t'aider ! » __**(Alec)**_

« C'est gentil ! » le remerciai-je.

**Il m'escorta donc jusqu'à la table où je fus installée aux côtés du Dieu vivant dont les magnifiques yeux verts me faisait défaillir. Je rougis malgré moi et détournais la tête.**

« Moi c'est Brady ! » me dit-il d'une voix, hum, je ne saurais la décrire tellement elle est sensuelle.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Shaynna. » dis-je d'une voix basse.

« Je sais ! » me chuchota-t-il.

**Oh Seigneur… Je détournais de nouveau les yeux, la posant sur mon assiette de lasagnes. A ma droite était assit le fameux Brady, et à ma gauche il y avait Emily qui me surveillait. Je plantais donc ma fourchette dans un morceau de lasagne et le mangea en regardant ma cousine comme pour lui dire : **_**Tu vois je mange !**_

« Je t'ai à l'œil ma belle ! » me prévint-elle.

« Tu sais que tu ferais une sacrée gardienne de prison ! » lui dis-je en souriant.

« T'as retrouvée la pêche on dirait. » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Disons que, je n'ai pas envie de te voir te mettre en colère encore une fois. » grimaçai-je.

**Tout le monde autour et en dehors de la table ria et durant tout le repas, je fus, comment dire, le sujet de toutes les conversations.**

« Alors, Shaynna. T'as un petit copain ? » me demanda l'un des garçons autour de la table.

« PAUL ! » s'écrièrent les autres.

« Quoi ? Je pose une simple question, pas la peine de sortir les griffes. » rétorqua-t-il.

« C'est rien. Laissez-le ! Il ne pensait pas à mal. » dis-je en réprimant un sourire.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à cet abruti. » **(Leah)**

« Je vous l'ai dis, ce n'est pas grave. Donc, pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'avais un petit copain. Je ne suis plus avec, je l'ai plaqué il y a deux mois. » répondis-je.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda de nouveau Paul.

« Paul, on ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais trop curieux ? » (**Kim)**

« C'est bon, laissez-le. Si je ne suis plus avec lui c'est parce que, et bien, c'est parce que je l'ai surpris en train de me tromper avec ma meilleure amie ! » expliquai-je.

**Les filles eurent un hoquet de surprise et les garçons avaient la bouche ouverte. C'était assez drôle.**

« Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? » s'étonna Paul.

« Paul, si jamais tu l'ouvres encore une seule fois je te… » **(Rachel) **

**Mais je la coupais, décidée à terminer mon récit.**

« Et bien, tout simplement parce que j'avais refusé de coucher avec lui. » terminai-je.

« Je suis désolé ma chérie. » murmura Emily.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est du passé. » la rassurai-je.

« J'espère que tu lui as collé une baffe ? » demanda la fameuse Leah.

« Non, c'est elle que j'ai giflé. » répondis-je.

« Tu ne l'as pas frappé lui ? » s'outra Kim.

« Oh si. Je lui ai mis une droite. Résultat des courses, elle s'est retrouvée avec la lèvre fendue et lui avec le nez cassé. » souriais-je en me rappelant le plaisir que j'ai éprouvé à ce moment là.

« J'espère qu'ils ont eu mal. » grogna Rachel.

« Tant que ça m'a soulagé, le reste je m'en fiche. » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Je t'adore. » me dit Paul.

« Merci ! » riais-je.

**Le sujet dévia sur…**

« T'as une voiture ? » **(Jake)**

« Oui. » répondis-je.

« C'est quoi comme marque ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Une Ford Aston Martin de 1982. » informai-je.

**Il laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.**

« Ton père en avait pas une autre il me semble ? » demanda Emily.

« Oui, une Jaguar de 1966, je crois. » répondis-je en essayant de me rappeler la date exacte du véhicule.

**J'entendis quelqu'un s'étouffer et quelque chose se casser. L'un des garçons de la table avait eu du mal à avaler son verre d'eau et l'autre bruit, une jeune femme blonde dont la beauté était renversante avait fait tomber un vase.**

« Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Ces trois là, **(Jake, Rose et Quil) **sont des mordus de voitures. » m'informa Sam.

« Oh ! » dis-je simplement.

« La Jaguar, elle est… » commença Quil mais ne trouva pas les mots pour la suite.

**Malgré la peine que ça me faisait, je répondis :**

« A la casse. On a eu l'accident avec cette voiture. »

**Je baissais les yeux et la douleur dans ma poitrine s'était ré-ouverte. Je sentis une main chaude s'emparer de la mienne sous la table et je vis que c'était Brady. Il me fit un sourire réconfortant tout en faisant des cercles avec son pouce sur la paume de ma main.**

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… » s'excusa Quil.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » le rassurai-je.

« Et si on passait au dessert ? » proposa Emily.

**Je regardais la table et je fus horrifié par ce que je vis. Tous les plats étaient vides. J'écarquillais les yeux tellement j'étais, choquée.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shaynna ? » demanda Brady.

**Je réprimais un frisson à l'entente de sa voix.**

« Où est-ce que vous avez mis tout ça ? » m'écriai-je.

« Où y a de la place. » dit-il simplement.

« Wow ! » soufflai-je.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, Madame Cullen, je ne savais plus son prénom, apporta les muffins que j'avais préparé. Tout le monde en prit un, moi y compris, et mangea.**

« Hum, c'est super bon. » dit mon Brady.

**Wow ! Marche arrière Shaynna ! Mon Brady ? Mais t'as perdu la tête ma pauvre fille !**

« Félicitations ! Ils sont délicieux ! » sourit Leah.

« C'est cro bon ! » dit la petite fille assise entre elle et Jake.

**Je me rappelais petit à petit de chacun de leurs prénoms. Tous les autres étaient de son avis et je me sentis rougir. Avec stupéfaction, je remarquais que Brady ne m'avait toujours pas lâché la main. Je pris donc l'initiative de l'enlever, trop embarrassé et il fut…peiné ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, on ne se connaissait même pas ? Je fus tiré de mes pensées lorsque je sentis mes côtes me lancer. Je retins un gémissement de douleur. Je devais m'allonger.**

« Shaynna ? » m'appela Emily.

« Il faut que je m'allonge. » dis-je en grinçant des dents.

**Mes mains étaient posées sur mes côtes et ma respiration commençait à se bloquer. Je fus aussitôt prise dans une étreinte glacée et je me suis senti voler. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais allongée, une couverture sur moi. Je levais les yeux et vis un jeune garçon blond, aussi pâle que les Cullen sauf que ses yeux étaient rouges vifs. J'avais trop mal pour m'en soucier.**

« Je m'appelle Demetri ! Faut que tu te reposes ! » me dit-il.

« Merci ! » grimaçai-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

**Carlisle arriva et m'examina.**

« Tu es restée assise trop longtemps. Tu vas devoir rester allongée pendant au moins deux semaines, le temps que ça guérisse un peu. » expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher ou me lever ? » me plaignis-je.

« Pas plus de quinze minutes. » répondit-il.

**Dégoûtée, je remontais la couverture sur ma tête comme une gamine de six ans, et en grognant.**

_« Elle pourrait presque mordre ! » s'esclaffa Demetri._

**Je grognais encore plus, le faisant rire encore plus.**

_« DEMETRI, RAMÈNES TES FESSES ICI ! » hurla une fille._

_« TOUT DE SUITE JANE ! » dit-il sur le même ton._

**Moi j'étais, comment dire, choquée. **

« Si jamais t'as encore mal, tu m'appelles d'accord ? » dit Carlisle.

**J'acquiesçai et mes paupières se firent lourdes. Je m'endormis malgré moi. Comme je l'appréhendais, mes cauchemars arrivèrent au galop. **

_**Rêve :**_

_**J'étais avec mes parents dans la voiture et nous étions en chemin pour aller au centre commercial de Vancouver quand nous fûmes percutés de plein fouet par un camion. J'hurlais à plein poumons alors que la voiture fut projetée dans un ravin en faisant des tonneaux. Lorsque la voiture se stoppa, je ne sentais plus mon épaule et j'avais mal aux côtes et à la tête. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis avec horreur mes parents, pleins de sang. Je défis ma ceinture avec un peu de difficulté et réussi à m'extirper de la voiture et une fois à l'extérieur, je remis mon épaule en place en laissant sortir un cri de douleur et je fis sortir mes parents de la voiture. D'abord ma mère, donc la portière avait été enfoncé puis mon père. **_

_« Maman, papa. Réveillez-vous ! Maman, maman. Papa, réveilles-toi. RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS ! NOOOOOOOONNN ! » criai-je._

_**Fin du rêve :**_

**Je me suis senti secouée dans tous les sens et j'entendis la voix de ma cousine.**

_« Shaynna, réveilles-toi. Ouvres les yeux Shaynna ! Allez ! » me secoua-t-elle._

**J'ouvris les yeux en laissant échapper un cri de peur. Quand je regardais autour de moi, j'étais dans le salon des Cullen et ils étaient pratiquement tous autour de moi.**

« Emily je…excuse-moi je… » bégayai-je.

« T'as encore fait un cauchemar je sais. Toujours l'accident ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ? J'en peux plus ! » sanglotai-je.

**Emily m'attira dans ses bras en me caressant le dos.**

« Je n'en peux plus Emily. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revis l'accident. » pleurai-je.

_« Emily, je vais prendre le relai. » _

**Je reconnu la voix de Leah. Ma cousine et les autres quittèrent le salon, me laissant seule avec Leah. Je me rallongeais doucement et Leah vint m'installer confortablement, rajoutant des coussins pour que j'appuie ma tête, et remonta la couverture sur moi.**

« Chut, ça va passer, tu verras. » me rassura-t-elle.

« Non, ça n'ira pas. J'arriverais jamais à oublier. » couinai-je.

« Mais je ne te demande pas d'oublier, juste d'en parler. Ça t'aidera à avancer, tu peux me croire. » me dit-elle.

« Comment peux-tu savoir que ça m'aidera d'en parler ? » demandai-je.

« Parce que, il y a deux ans, j'ai perdu mon père. Il a eu une crise cardiaque. Les médecins sont arrivés trop tard et il n'y avait plus rien à faire. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé. » dis-je, compatissante.

« Oh, c'est déjà loin, mais on n'oublie jamais. On apprend à vivre avec. » me sourit-elle.

« Comment, comment tu as fais toi, pour vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? » demandai-je timidement.

« Au début, c'était très dur. Je suis devenu, une vraie garce avec tout le monde. Je m'en suis prise à Emily, à Sam mais ça c'est une longue histoire qui est oubliée. Je ne me rendais pas compte du mal que je faisais autour de moi, jusqu'à que Jacob n'entre dans ma vie. Grâce à lui et à son amour, j'arrive à me libérer de cet énorme poids que j'ai sur les épaules. » répondit-elle.

« Mais, tu penses toujours à ton père, pas vrai ? » insistai-je.

« Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Il est peut-être mort mais il est toujours avec moi, dans mon cœur et dans mes pensées. Je bénis tous les moments que j'ai passés avec lui, ma mère et mon petit frère. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là lorsque j'ai eu ma fille et j'aimerai qu'il soit là lorsque j'épouserai Jake, mais la vie est ainsi faite. On n'y peut rien. Dis-toi qu'ils veillent sur toi d'où ils sont. » me réconforta-t-elle en me souriant.

« Merci Leah ! »

« Je t'en prie ! » dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

_« Maman, maman ! » appela la fillette._

« Oui mon trésor. » répondit Leah en se retournant vers elle.

« Ze peux venir ? » demanda la petite.

« Bien sûr. Allez viens ma puce ! » accepta Leah.

**Elle sautilla jusqu'à sa mère et elle se jeta dans ses bras.**

« Elle est superbe. » dis-je en regardant la petite fille.

« Merci ! C'est tout le portrait de son père. » informa Leah.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demandai-je.

« Sarah ! » répondit Leah.

« Bonjour Sarah ! » saluai-je.

« Bonzour ! T'as encore mal ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

« Oui mais si je suis les consignes de Carlisle, ça devrait aller d'ici quelques semaines ! » répondis-je.

« Papi c'est le meilleur ! » ria-t-elle.

« Papi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Tu verras, on forme une grande famille ! » avoua Leah.

_« Sarah ? » appela la voix de Jake._

« Ze suis avec maman ! » dit Sarah.

**Il entra dans le salon et la petite Sarah se jeta dans les bras de son père en calant sa tête dans son cou.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Comme quelqu'un qui a deux côtes cassées. » grimaçai-je, le faisant rire.

« Dis, simple curiosité. Tout à l'heure t'as dis que t'étais capable de changer un pneu toi-même. Est-ce que… » commença-t-il, n'osant pas aller jusqu'au bout.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je sais faire en mécanique, c'est ça ? » m'amusai-je. **Il acquiesça, mal à l'aise. **« Et bien, disons que je sais faire la différence entre une Chevrolet et une Lamborghini ! » plaisantai-je.

**Il me suivit dans mon hilarité et je lui dis :**

« Quand je pourrais marcher sans chaperon je te montrerai ! »

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-il. **Il s'adressa à sa fille. **« Allez ma princesse. On va les laisser discuter et toi, tu vas faire un petit somme. »

« Dans tes bras ! » décida la petite.

« Si tu veux ! » abdiqua Jake.

**Il quitta le salon avec sa fille et je commençais à être encore fatiguée. Un bâillement m'échappa contre mon gré et je sentis mes paupières s'alourdirent. Je m'endormis une nouvelle fois, espérant que mes cauchemars ne réapparaitront pas. **

**Lorsque je me suis réveillée, un sourire étira mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas fais de cauchemar. Je regardais la pièce où j'étais et je me rendis compte que c'était la chambre dans laquelle je dormais chez Emily. On frappa à la porte.**

« Entrez ! » dis-je.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Sam.**

« T'es enfin réveillée ? » me sourit-il.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » demandai-je à moitié ensuquée.

« Il est vingt-deux heures ! » répondit-il.

« Wow ! C'est pour ça que j'ai faim. » riais-je.

« Ouais. Tiens, c'est Emily qui la fait pour toi ! » me dit-il en me tendant une assiette avec un sandwiche.

« Merci ! » dis-je en m'asseyant doucement.

**Il m'aida à m'installer puis, il sortit, me laissant manger tranquillement. Pendant que je dégustais le sandwiche, je repensais à Brady. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens irrésistiblement attiré vers lui. En même temps, il y a de quoi. Il est sexy, musclé, des yeux rêveurs, une voix sensuelle et je me sentais bien auprès de lui. Par contre, lorsque j'étais loin de lui, comme maintenant, il semblerait qu'une partie de moi soit en manque. Etrangement, et sans que je ne sache comment cela s'est passé, mais je commence à en tomber amoureuse. C'est avec l'image de Brady que je m'endormis profondément, le cœur apaisé et rempli de sentiments inconnu pour moi. Certes j'avais eu Tommy, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Avec Brady, c'est comme si nous étions nés pour nous rencontrer… Je souris à cette pensée et le sommeil me gagna pour la troisième fois de la journée.**


	63. Apprendre à se connaître

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

A dans deux jours pour le prochain chapitre - je vous rappelle que les autres chapitres sont tous écrits, c'est pour ça que les publications sont si rapprochées !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BRADY :<strong>_

**Quel sentiment étrange que l'imprégnation. Cela faisait une semaine que je m'étais imprégné de Shaynna, et j'en devenais fou. **_**Shaynna !**_** Cette fille hantait mes pensées et mes rêves. Elle était belle, tellement belle. Des yeux bleus caraïbes, des formes parfaites, des lèvres si bien dessinées, un rire cristallin, un regard ravageur et des jambes magnifiques. **

**J'étais chez moi, avec mon frère et Seth, qui jouaient à la X-Box pendant que moi je pensais à ma moitié. J'avais envie de la voir. Il faut que je la voie, que je lui parle, et que j'en apprenne plus sur elle. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par un coussin que je venais de me prendre en pleine poire.**

« Oh, t'es avec nous frérot ? » me demanda mon frère.

« Mais non, tu sais très bien que son esprit pense à Shaynna ! » railla Seth.

« Bouffons ! » marmonnai-je.

**Ils éclatèrent de rire et je les laissais donc à leur console pour sortir me dégourdir les pattes. Je partis dans la forêt derrière chez moi et après avoir attaché mes vêtements à la cordelette située autour de ma cheville, je laissais la colère m'envahir et j'explosais dans ma seconde peau. Je courus jusqu'à la plage et une fois là-bas, je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne et repris forme humaine. Je me rhabillais et commençais à marcher lorsque je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade. Elle n'était pas loin. Son parfum de pêche me frappa les narines et il était tellement puissant que j'en fus tout secoué. Je suivis le doux parfum de Shaynna et je la trouvais, assise sur un rocher, face à la mer, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle dû sentir ma présence car elle tourna la tête et lorsqu'elle me vit, un sourire timide se dessina sur ses belles lèvres. Je m'avançais vers elle et lorsque je fus à sa hauteur :**

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu sais que tu devrais te reposer au lieu de gambader toute seule dans la réserve ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Carlisle est venu me voir et il m'a dit que ça allait mieux. Et puis, je n'ai plus beaucoup mal. Quelques petits pincements mais rien de grave. » répondit-elle. « Et toi, que fais-tu dehors ? »

« J'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête ! » soupirai-je.

« Brady, j'ai pour habitude de dire ce que je pense donc, je vais être honnête avec toi. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je me sens attirer vers toi et, je me sens en sécurité lorsque tu es prêt de moi. La semaine qui vient de s'écouler m'a rendu folle. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais, _tu m'as manqué_. » dit-elle en murmurant la dernière partie.

**A ces mots, mon cœur loupa un battement. Je lui avais manqué autant qu'elle m'avait manquée.**

« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'étais dans le même état que toi ! » expliquai-je.

« Ecoute je, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine et, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi mais, je ne me sens pas prête à sortir de nouveau avec un garçon. Il me faut du temps pour refaire confiance à un garçon. » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

**Je posais deux doigts sous son menton et lui releva la tête afin de planter mes yeux dans les siens.**

« Je sais que tu as souffert, et je ne veux pas te brusquer. En ce moment, tu as plus besoin d'un ami qu'autre chose. J'ai pas raison ? » demandai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

« Oui, tu as raison. » soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

**Je me rapprochais un peu plus d'elle de façon à ce que mon bras entoure son épaule. Elle enfoui sa tête dans mon torse et elle commença à pleurer. Je frictionnais son dos et la réconforta.**

« Laisse-toi aller ma belle. Tu en as bien besoin. » murmurai-je.

« J'en aie marre de souffrir ! » sanglota-t-elle.

**Je déposais un baiser sur son front et la laissais pleurer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses larmes se tarirent et contre toute attente, elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me chuchota :**

« Merci d'être là pour moi. »

« C'est normal. » lui assurai-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Et si, on commençait notre nouvelle amitié par faire plus ample connaissance ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas le jeu des vingt questions ? » demandai-je.

« Pourquoi pas mais, je pense qu'il y aura plus que vingt questions. » rit-elle.

« Honneur aux dames ! » souriais-je alors qu'elle se défit lentement de mon étreinte pour me faire face.

« Alors, ta couleur préférée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le vert. La tienne ? »

« Le bleu caraïbe. Ton plat préféré ? » dit-elle, taquine.

« Y a beaucoup trop de choix. Impossible de n'en choisir qu'un. Le tien. »

« La paëlla. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Faut arrêter de parler de bouffe, je commence à avoir faim. » soupirai-je.

**Elle éclata de rire et le jeu se poursuivit. J'appris donc que sa voiture préférée était les Mustang, que son groupe préféré était **_**Muse**_**, qu'elle adorait le basket, qu'elle faisait de la mécanique, qu'elle savait se servir d'un marteau et d'une perceuse, qu'elle adorait regarder des films d'horreurs dans le noir et là, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser cette question :**

« Ton animal préféré ? »

« La louve ! » répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Pourquoi une louve ? » demandai-je en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Et bien parce qu'elle représente la noblesse, l'instinct de conservation et de protection envers ses semblables. Son instinct maternel est très puissant et puis les loups sont tellement beaux. Si je pouvais me réincarner en animal, ce serait un loup ! » expliqua-t-elle. « Et toi ? »

« Le loup aussi. » répondis-je, tout en fixant ses yeux bleus.

**Elle détourna le regard en rougissant puis elle me dit :**

« Je devrais peut-être rentrer maintenant. Il se fait tard et je commence à avoir faim. »

« D'accord, euh, je peux te raccompagner ? On pourra continuer à parler.» proposai-je.

« Avec joie ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Je me mis sur mes deux jambes et tendis ma main à Shaynna, qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez Sam, je ne lâchais pas sa main, voulant conserver ce contact jusqu'au bout. **

« Oh, tu as un tatouage. Je n'avais pas remarqué. » me dit-elle en touchant le tatouage qui était sur mon bras droit.

« Oui, ça fait un petit moment que je l'ai. » acquiesçai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On ne t'a jamais dis que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? » m'amusai-je.

« Si mais je n'y peux rien, c'est de nature. Alors, tu vas me répondre ou tu vas continuer à éviter le sujet ? » me taquina-t-elle.

« C'est le symbole de la tribu Quileute. » expliquai-je.

« Comment ça se fait que tu aies un tatouage à ton âge ? Tes parents ne t'ont rien dit ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

« C'est une longue histoire que je ne peux pas te raconter. Du moins pour l'instant. » répondis-je.

« J'aurais le droit de le savoir un de ces jours ? » insista-t-elle.

« Quand je serai sûr que tu ne t'en iras pas loin de moi en apprenant ce que j'aurais à te dire, alors oui, tu le sauras. » expliquai-je rapidement.

**Elle se stoppa net, et insista pour que je sois face à elle. Elle me regardait avec des yeux…inquiets ?**

« Pourquoi m'en irais-je loin de toi Brady ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Parce que, il se pourrait que, tu n'acceptes pas totalement, ce que je suis vraiment. » répondis-je, hésitant.

« C'est grave ? » persista-t-elle.

« Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place. » soupirai-je.

**Voyant qu'elle allait poursuivre, je décidais de mettre fin à la conversation.**

« Allez, je te ramène vite chez Emily avant que tu n'attrapes froid. »

**Et je lui pris la main en l'entraînant chez sa cousine. Arrivée devant chez Sam et Emily, je l'accompagnais jusque sur le perron et je lui dis :**

« Bon et bien, je vais te laisser. Il faut que je rentre j'ai, quelque chose à faire et je dois retrouver mon frère et Seth de toute façon. A un de ces quatre. »

**Je lui fis la bise et je repartis en courant. Lorsque j'étais sûr d'être hors de sa vue, je me planqué derrière un arbre et me transformais. Je rentrais chez moi quand j'entendis les pensées des garçons. Quand je dis les garçons, c'est la meute au complet. Et merde ! **

_« Ravi de te voir aussi enthousiaste Brady ! » râla Paul._

_« Désolé les mecs. J'ai passé une superbe journée mais la suite… » expliquai-je en m'arrêtant à la fin._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Jake._

**Je leur montrais donc ma rencontre avec Shaynna sur la plage, notre discussion au sujet de la confiance qu'on devrait avoir l'un envers l'autre, les questions qu'on se posait pour faire connaissances, puis son intérêt soudain pour mon tatouage et ce qui en a suivit.**

_« Je vois ! » dit tout simplement Jared._

_« Wow, elle sait se servir d'un marteau et d'une perceuse. Elle gère ! » ria Paul._

_« Paul ta gueule ! » grognai-je._

_« Oh, mais c'est qu'il se rebelle le petit louveteau. » s'amusa-t-il._

_« Ça suffit vous deux ! » ordonna Sam._

**On se calma sur le champ.**

_« Comment je vais lui annoncer que je suis un loup-garou et que je me suis imprégné d'elle ? C'est à peine si elle a pleinement confiance en moi. » m'énervai-je._

_« Ecoute Brady, ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Son ex la trompé et elle a peur que ça se reproduise. » expliqua Quil._

_« Je ne suis pas son abruti d'ex. » grognai-je._

_« A toi de le lui faire comprendre. » dit Embry._

_« Je n'arriverai pas à lui dire ce que je suis vraiment. J'ai, j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir après. » couinai-je._

_« Quand j'ai dis la vérité à Angela, j'ai eu peur aussi qu'elle me rejette. Et regarde maintenant ! » poursuivit Embry._

_« Ouais, il s'est fait passer la corde au cou et Angela le mène par le bout du nez ! » le taquina Paul._

_« Ou par la queue ! » pouffa Seth._

_« Dis donc Seth, tu veux que je dise à ta sœur comment tu parles quand elle n'est pas là ? » le menaça Jake._

**Pour toute réponse, Seth grogna.**

_« Je vous laisse les gars, je suis claqué et je dois réfléchir à tout ça. » expliquai-je._

**Je rentrais et repris ma forme humaine. Je montais prendre une douche et une fois propre, je me mis au lit en pensant à la façon dont je devais en parler à Shaynna. Comment lui dire ce que j'étais ? Comment les autres ont-ils fait ? Bon, Leah elle connaissait déjà tout pour être un loup-garou elle aussi. Rachel, Kim et Claire l'ont découvert elles-mêmes, Angela l'a bien prit quand Embry lui en a parlé, et pareil pour Stacy. Mais comment réagira Shaynna ? Le prendra-t-elle bien ? Mal ? S'éloignera-t-elle de moi sachant que j'étais un monstre ? Je me posais tellement de question que je m'endormis sans avoir réussi à répondre à l'une d'elle.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE SHAYNNA :**_

**Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la conversation sur la plage avec Brady. Une semaine sans nouvelles de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me cache ? Pourquoi fait-il dans de mystère ? Pourquoi pense-t-il que je m'en irais loin de lui en sachant qui il était vraiment ? J'en aie marre, il me faut des réponses ! Je descendis voir ma cousine qui était avec Sam. Lucas était avec son parrain pour la journée.**

« Je peux vous poser une question ? Et soyez honnête.» demandai-je.

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna Emily.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Brady m'évite depuis une semaine ? Je veux dire, avant qu'il me laisse devant la maison l'autre jour, il m'a dit qu'il avait peur que je ne l'accepte pas en apprenant qui il était réellement. De quoi il parlait ? » demandai-je en les fixant dans les yeux.

« C'est assez…compliqué ! » répondit Emily.

« En quoi c'est compliqué de dire la vérité ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité Shaynna ? » demanda Sam.

« Oui. » acquiesçai-je.

« Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu mais il faudrait peut-être que tu t'assoies avant. » me conseilla-t-il.

**Je m'assis sur une chaise et attendis qu'il me réponde.**

« Avec les garçons, nous sommes des loups-garous ! » lâcha-t-il, en restant sérieux.

**Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher donc je riais, mais c'était un rire frustré. Je regardais ma cousine, puis Sam. Ils étaient tous les deux sérieux. Trop sérieux même !**

« D'accord, vous êtes des loups-garous. Pendant que vous y êtes dites-moi que les vampires existent. » ricanai-je.

« Ils existent. Et tu as fais la connaissance de certains d'entre eux ! » avoua Emily.

« Ah ouais ? Qui ? » demandai-je, tentant de reprendre mon sérieux.

« Les Cullen. » répondit Sam.

**Ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi !**

« Arrêtez, c'est absurde ! Ça ne peut pas exister. » rétorquai-je.

« Tu n'y crois pas ? » demanda Sam.

« Pas du tout. » répliquai-je.

« Viens avec moi ! » me dit-il en m'attirant dehors, Emily sur nos talons.

« Mais où tu m'emmènes ? » m'écriai-je.

« Te prouver que ce que je te dis est la vérité ! Restes ici et regarde ! »

**Emily resta avec moi sur le perron et Sam se plaça assez loin de la maison mais toujours visible. Il se mit à trembler et d'un seul coup, un énorme loup noir avait prit sa place. Oh Mon Dieu ! Il a dit la vérité. Le loup s'approcha et moi je reculais.**

« N'aie pas peur. Ce n'est que Sam ! » me rassura Emily.

« Si tu le dis ! » soufflais-je.

**Le loup se retransforma et Sam réapparut, complètement nu. Je me cachais les yeux pour ne pas voir le corps nu du mari de ma cousine. Ça les fit rire en plus... **

« C'est bon, tu peux regarder. Je suis décent ! » me dit-il.

**J'enlevais la main de mes yeux et fus soulagée de le voir porter un short. Il faut que je m'asseye.**

« Il faut que je m'asseye ! » dis-je tout haut.

**Je rentrais dans la maison et m'asseyais sur une chaise.**

« Shaynna, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Emily.

« Laissez-moi une minute ! » quémandai-je en tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

**Après quelques minutes de réflexions :**

« Donc, vous êtes des loups-garous, et les vampires existent. C'est bien ça ? » récapitulai-je.

« C'est ça ! » acquiesça Sam.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec moi ? » demandai-je, confuse.

« C'est plus en rapport avec toi et Brady ! C'est ce qu'on appelle l'imprégnation. » expliqua Emily.

« Hein ? » m'exclamais-je.

« Il faudrait plutôt que ce soit lui qui te l'explique ! » suggéra Sam.

« Mais pas maintenant. Tu vas monter te doucher ensuite on va diner, et demain tu commences les cours au lycée de la réserve. Ton inscription est déjà valide. Je t'accompagnerai demain avant d'aller travailler. » dit Emily.

« Mais je fais quoi moi ? Comment je vais en parler à Brady ? » soupirai-je.

« La nuit porte conseil ! » dit tout simplement Sam.

**Je soupirai et montais prendre ma douche puis me mis en pyjama. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine, il y avait Emmett et Lucas. Lorsque je le vis, je me rappelais que c'était un vampire et je me reculais par instinct.**

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Shaynna. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Ma famille et moi, on ne s'en prend pas aux humains ! » m'assura-t-il.

**Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire et je m'installais à table. Je mangeais très peu et montais me coucher. Toute la nuit, je rêvais de Brady, et du fait que c'était un loup-garou. Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par la sonnerie de mon réveil. Je grognais de mécontentement donc je cherchais le bouton off du réveil mais ne le trouvant pas, je le fis valser à l'autre bout de la chambre et il s'écrasa contre le mur dans un gros BOUM. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, ce qui me fit faire un bon et je tombais du lit, me retrouvant par terre, sur mes fesses.**

« OUTCH ! » hurlais-je.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est quoi ce bruit que j'ai entendu ? » s'alarma Sam.

« C'est le réveil qui a atterrit sur la porte, et maintenant grâce à toi j'ai mal aux fesses ! » me plaignis-je.

**Et contre toute attente, il éclata de rire. Je me levais en grognant et après avoir pris mes vêtements pour le lycée, je partis dans la salle de bain prendre une douche pour me calmer. Une fois calme, je me séchais et m'habillais. Je mis un pantalon en jean avec une tunique verte, une ceinture noire par-dessus et des bottes noires. Je me lissais les cheveux et après avoir pris mon sac de cours, je descendis dans la cuisine et ils étaient tous les trois en train de déjeuner. Je m'assis en disant **_**bonjour**_** et je vis que Sam essayait de faire un gros effort pour ne pas rire. Je déjeunais dans le calme puis après avoir fini, je partis au lycée.**

« Attends Shaynna, faut que je t'accompagne. » me dit Emily.

« Sans vouloir te vexer Emily, je suis assez grande pour faire mon entrée dans un nouveau lycée ! A tout à l'heure ! »

**Je montais dans ma voiture et partis au lycée de la réserve. Sur le chemin, je vis la petite amie de Seth attendre le bus pour aller je ne sais où. Je m'arrêtais devant elle et baissais la vitre.**

« Stacy, tu ne vis pas à Seattle ? » demandai-je.

« Si mais, je me suis faites transférer ici. » répondit-elle.

« Allez monte. On va dans le même lycée donc je t'accompagne. Grimpe ! » lui intimais-je.

**Elle monta dans la voiture et je repris la route vers le lycée.**

« Alors, comment ça se fait que tu t'es faites transférer à la réserve si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » demandai-je.

« Et bien, mes parents partent pour plusieurs mois en voyage d'affaires donc, comme je n'avais pas très envie de rester sous la surveillance de ma grande sœur, j'ai supplié ma mère de me faire transférer ici. Elle m'a dit que comme je n'aurais nulle part où aller il en était hors de question mais, Dieu bénisse Angela et son mari. Embry a parlé avec ses parents et ils ont acceptés de me prendre en charge. » répondit-elle.

« Et laisse moi deviner. Seth n'est pas au courant ! » souriais-je.

« Non. Ça va lui faire un choc. » ria-t-elle.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demandai-je.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-elle.

« Comment tu as réagis quand tu as appris la véritable nature de Seth ? »

« Oh, tu es au courant ! » hésita-t-elle.

« Oui, depuis hier. J'en avais marre de ne pas savoir pourquoi Brady m'évitait alors, j'ai demandé à Sam et à ma cousine. » expliquai-je.

« Ils t'ont parlés de l'imprégnation ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Oui mais, ils m'ont dit de demander directement à Brady ! » répondis-je.

« Il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui t'en parles. Pour en revenir à ta question, moi je l'ai bien pris car je connaissais un peu les légendes. Etant curieuse de nature et comme j'aime beaucoup lire, un jour je suis tombée sur un livre qui racontait les légendes Quileutes et lorsqu'Angela m'en a parlé après que j'ai croisé le regard de Seth pour la première fois, j'ai tout compris. Il n'y a pas à avoir peur tu sais ! » m'assura-t-elle.

« Je te remercie. Je vais devoir avoir une conversation avec Brady mais, après les cours, ce sera mieux. » décidais-je.

**On arriva sur le parking du lycée et Brady était là avec son frère et Seth. Avant de sortir, je demandais à Stacy :**

« Dis, toi qui les connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, comment je sais qui est Brady et qui est Colin ? »

« Colin met toujours des survêtements tandis que Brady fait un peu plus attention à son allure. Et puis y a les yeux aussi. Colin a les yeux marron et Brady les yeux verts. » répondit-elle.

« Je te remercie ! »

**On sortit de la voiture et Seth était dos à nous donc il ne vit pas Stacy s'approcher. Elle fit signe aux deux autres de se taire et ils abdiquèrent discrètement. Elle sauta sur Seth en plaçant ses mains sur les yeux de celui-ci et dit :**

« Devines qui c'est ? »

« Stacy ? » s'étonna-t-il.

**Il lui enleva les mains des yeux et se retourna pour lui faire face.**

« Mais…mais qu'est-ce que…tu fais là je…tu…n'es pas à Seattle ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Hum, j'aime quand tu bégayes ! » sourit-elle en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de Seth et en collant son corps plus près du sien.

« Stacy, réponds à ma question s'il te plaît ! » pressa-t-il.

« Pour faire court, mes parents sont partis en voyage, Embry a parlé à ses parents et je fini ma scolarité ici. Maintenant embrasse-moi ! » lui somma-t-elle.

**Il ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa fougueusement, se fichant des autres élèves qui les dévisageaient.**

_« Salut Shaynna ! »_

**Je me retournais vers la voix et je vis Colin.**

« Salut Colin ! »

« Comment tu sais que c'est moi et pas Brady ? » demanda-t-il.

« Brady a les yeux verts, et toi t'as les yeux marron ! » répondis-je.

**Il fit semblant d'être blessé puis se mit à rire. Je me retournais vers Brady et lui dis :**

« Il faudrait qu'on parle après les cours ! »

« Si tu veux ! » acquiesça-t-il, tout en me dévorant du regard.

**Je détournais les yeux, gênée et je profitais que Stacy avait décollée sa bouche de celle de Seth pour l'entraîner avec moi dans le bâtiment. Ça va être une longue journée je le sens, et si jamais les garçons de cette école continuent de me regarder comme ils le font, je leur fais tester mon crochet du droit !**


	64. Transfert d'émotions

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et beaucoup rire aussi. Merci de laisser vos avis ça me fait énormément plaisir. Gros bisous mes fidèles !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BRADY :<strong>_

**Non mais ils vont arrêter ces abrutis de reluquer **_**MA**_** copine ! D'accord on ne sortait pas encore ensemble mais j'ai tous les droits sur elle. Faut que je me calme sinon je vais muter au bahut. Transmuter en loup en plein milieu du lycée n'était pas forcément une bonne idée…**

**La matinée se passa comme tous les jours, les cours étaient ennuyeux à mourir et c'est avec bonheur que je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria pour retrouver mon frère et Seth. Je remplis mon plateau avant de gagner la table où Stacy et Shaynna étaient en grande discussion. Je m'assis près de mon imprégnée et les garçons arrivèrent peu après. Seth s'assit près de sa chérie et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. **

« Alors Shaynna, comment tu trouves notre lycée ? » demanda Seth.

« Il est bien mais, le regard des garçons m'énervent. J'ai une envie folle de leur faire goûter mon crochet du droit ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stacy ? » demandai-je en la voyant regarder devant elle, les yeux plissés.

« Je vais me la faire cette garce ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« De qui tu parles chérie ? » questionna Seth.

« _Elle_ ! » répondit-elle en nous pointant devant elle.

**Je me retournais et je vis le pot de colle personnel de Seth. **

« Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? » s'indigna Colin.

« J'étais dans le même cours d'espagnol qu'elle, assise juste devant elle et je l'entendais parler avec sa copine. _'Oh Mon Dieu, tu as vu Seth comment il est trop sexy ? J'espère qu'il va accepter de sortir avec moi. J'ai trop envie de savoir comment il embrasse' ! » _dit Stacy en refaisant Samantha.

**On éclatait tous de rire devant l'imitation de Samantha par Stacy.**

« Je vais lui faire embrasser mon poing si elle continue ! » grogna Stacy.

« Calme-toi mon amour. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a aucune chance face à toi ! » la rassura Seth.

**Au lieu de répondre elle grogna encore, mais Seth la calma en l'embrassant passionnément. L'autre greluche et ses deux demoiselles de compagnies s'approchèrent de notre table et Miss Monde des Temps Anciens dit :**

« Salut ! Seth, on peut s'asseoir avec vous ? »

« Tu ne vois…pas que…je suis…occupé ? » demanda Seth entre deux baisers.

« C'est qui cette fille qui a sa langue dans ta bouche ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Cette fille c'est sa petite amie alors déguerpis ! » dit Colin.

« Sa petite amie ? » s'outra Samantha.

**Seth et Stacy se détachèrent et Stacy regarda celle qui a jeté son dévolu sur Seth.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges ? » cracha Stacy.

« Je peux savoir ce que fait ta langue dans la bouche de Seth ? » demanda Samantha, mauvaise.

« Change de disque ! » soupira mon frère.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde mais, puisque tu tiens à le savoir, Seth est mon petit ami depuis plus d'un an. Alors dégage ! » dit Stacy.

« Dites, vous je ne sais pas mais bizarrement j'ai plus faim ! » avoua Seth en se levant.

« Moi non plus. Elle m'a coupé l'appétit ! » acquiesçai-je.

**On partit tous déposer nos plateaux et avant qu'on puisse sortir, Stacy regarda Samantha et dit :**

« Hey, blondasse ! **(Elle siffla) **Pour répondre à la question que tu te posais en cours d'espagnol, Seth embrasse comme un Dieu, et je ne te parle même pas de ce qu'il me fait quand on est seul ! Ciao ! »

**Tout le réfectoire éclata de rire devant la réplique de Stacy et nous sortions tous les cinq de la salle. On sortit du lycée et on s'installait sur le petit muret.**

« Calmes-toi mon amour ! » dit Seth à sa chérie, qui tremblait de toute part.

« Embrasse-moi ! » ordonna Stacy.

**Il obéit et pendant qu'ils se faisaient un échange salivaire, je posais mes yeux sur Shaynna, que je pris en flagrant délit.**

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait ? » la taquinai-je.

**Elle rougit aussitôt en détournant le regard. Un sourire étira mes lèvres et quand la sonnerie retentit, elle sauta du muret mais trébucha et elle atterrit dans mes bras. Nos visages étaient si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud. J'étais sur le point de l'embrasser quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.**

« HUM HUM ! Faut aller en cours ! » fit Colin.

**Je vais le tuer !**

« Euh, ouais. Il ne faut pas être en retard ! » soupira Shaynna.

**Elle se défit de mon étreinte et rentra dans le lycée avec Stacy. Je regardais mon frère d'un air mauvais et il me tira la langue.**

« Va te faire foutre ! » grognais-je, le faisant rire.

**Le reste des cours se passa comme la matinée et lorsque quinze heures arriva, je retrouvais mon frère devant la porte de ma salle et on sortit du bahut. Arrivée sur le parking, Seth et Stacy étaient bien évidement collés l'un à l'autre et Shaynna se faisait brancher par cet abruti de Matt. Je vis qu'elle était gênée donc pour venir au secours de mon imprégnée, je m'avançais vers eux et une fois à leur hauteur, je passais un bras autour de l'épaule de Shaynna et déposa un baiser sur son front. Je regardais celui qui avait osé draguer mon âme-sœur et dit :**

« Matt ! »

« Brady ! » cracha-t-il.

**Je me retournais vers Shaynna et je lui dis en la regardant dans les yeux :**

« On ferait mieux d'y aller. Et puis on a des choses à se dire ! »

**Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et on monta dans sa voiture avec Seth, Stacy et mon frère. On les déposa au restaurant de Kim avant de partir à la plage. Elle était déserte. On marcha un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête pour me faire face :**

« Je sais tout ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je.

« Je sais que tu es un loup-garou ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Co…comment tu… » bégayai-je.

« J'en avais marre de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles pendant une semaine alors j'ai demandé à Sam et Emily la vérité. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? » demanda-t-elle, peinée.

« Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Je sais que tu as souffert et je voulais attendre que tu aies pleinement confiance en moi avant. » expliquai-je.

« C'est quoi l'imprégnation ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je préfère pas t'en parler ! » contrai-je en lui tournant le dos.

« C'est si mal que ça ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Pour moi c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, **(Je lui fis de nouveau face) **mais j'ai peur que tu ne l'acceptes pas ! » répondis-je.

« Arrête de faire tant de mystère et dis-moi ce que c'est. S'il te plaît ! » me supplia-t-elle.

**J'hésitais. Oh et puis merde !**

« La vérité c'est que tu es mon âme-sœur Shaynna. Je t'aime et c'est pour la vie. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis deux semaines mais depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard je suis complètement mordu de toi. Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dis. Parce que je sais que tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour t'investir dans une relation où il y aurait un _« nous »_ ! » avouai-je.

**Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et je serrai mes poings pour tenter de me calmer. **

« C'est ça le drôle de sentiment que je ressens ? Quand tu n'es pas là j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur, et quand tu es là, c'est comme si j'étais de nouveau entière. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oui, et je ressens la même chose pour toi. » dis-je.

« Je…j'ai besoin de réfléchir je… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux plus me voir Shaynna mais, sache que je respecterai la décision que tu prendras, même si elle doit me faire mal. » répliquai-je.

« Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau ! » me dit-elle.

« Shaynna, je ne te ferai jamais souffrir ! » lui promis-je.

« C'est ce que Tommy me disait lui aussi ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas Tommy. L'imprégnation c'est pour la vie. » contrai-je.

**Elle allait répliquer mais on fut interrompu par un hurlement. Je reconnu mon frère qui m'appelait.**

« Je dois y aller. » dis-je.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je dois patrouiller avec mon frère et Seth. Tu devrais rentrer. » répondis-je.

**Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à la voiture où je vis Stacy en train de bécoter Seth. Je tirais ce dernier par le bras et on partit rejoindre mon frère pour patrouiller, laissant les filles entre elles. Je me déshabillais et laissais ma seconde nature prendre le dessus et nous commencions notre patrouille qui durera jusqu'à vingt heures.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE SHAYNNA :**_

**Brady venait de partir et je me retrouvais seule avec Stacy.**

« Tu sais tout, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demandai-je, perdue.

« Tu ne peux pas rejeter l'imprégnation Shaynna. » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » questionnai-je.

« Parce que ça vous tuera tous les deux. Ma chérie, dis-toi que c'est le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Une histoire merveilleuse. » répondit-elle.

« Allez viens, je te ramène et après je vais rentrer pour réfléchir. » proposai-je.

**Je la raccompagnais chez les parents d'Embry et je rentrais chez moi. Enfin, chez ma cousine. **

**Une fois à la maison, je montais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs et après avoir terminé, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche qui me fit un bien fou, et je descendis à la cuisine préparer le repas pour ce soir. Je préparais donc un osso-buco avec en entrée, une salade tomate / mozzarella, et comme dessert un clafoutis framboise. Heureusement qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire tout ça. Je mis la salade au frigo, le clafoutis au four et pendant que l'osso-buco cuisait, je mis la table. Une heure plus tard, je plaçais la salade sur la table, sortis le clafoutis du four pour le laisser refroidir et recouvrit le plat de résistance d'un couvercle pour ne pas qu'il perde sa chaleur. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment et ma cousine, Sam et Lucas entrèrent.**

« Ça sent drôlement bon ici ! » fit remarquer Emily.

« Vous arrivez juste à temps ! » souriais-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ? » demanda Sam.

« Alors en entrée, vous aurez droit à une salade tomate / mozzarella, en plat de résistance un excellent osso-buco que j'ai préparé avec amour et en dessert un délicieux clafoutis à la framboise ! » répondis-je en faisant l'hôtesse d'accueil.

**Ils prirent place autour de la table et je leur servais l'entrée.**

« En plus on a droit au service ! » s'étonna Emily.

« Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié ! » riais-je.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, on peut se servir tout seul ma belle ! » dit Sam.

« Ça me fait plaisir, et puis c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de prendre soin de moi ! » expliquai-je en m'asseyant à ma place.

**Ils sourirent et le repas commença. Mon osso-buco a fait sensation, surtout auprès de Sam qui en a reprit trois fois. Lucas s'est régalé avec le dessert et je fus félicité pour mes talents de cuisinière. Le repas terminé, Sam emmena Lucas au lit pendant qu'Emily et moi débarrassons la table. Je l'aidais à faire la vaisselle puis elle me demanda :**

« Tu as parlé avec Brady ? »

« Oui. Je lui ai demandé un peu de temps. J'ai… j'ai un peu de mal avec cette histoire d'imprégnation. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir encore une fois. » répondis-je.

« Shaynna, il ne te fera jamais souffrir. » dit-elle.

« C'est ce que j'entends de partout mais moi je n'en suis pas sûre. » avouai-je.

« Ça le fera souffrir autant qu'à toi si tu rejettes l'imprégnation. » dit Sam qui nous rejoignit.

« Je ne la rejette pas, je veux juste prendre du recul ! » expliquai-je.

« Fais quand même en sorte de ne pas attendre trop longtemps. » me conseilla Sam.

**J'acquiesçai avant de leur souhaitai bonne nuit et montais me coucher. Toute la nuit, je pensais à Brady et à ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que l'amour que je lui portais était dû à l'imprégnation. Ce n'était même pas de mon propre chef. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Le lien qui nous unit est trop puissant. Mais je ne veux pas souffrir de nouveau. Tommy m'a brisé le cœur en couchant avec Sonia et je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça. Mais en voyant la relation qu'entretiennent Seth et Stacy, je me dis que peut-être, je devrais donner une chance à Brady, et connaître le véritable amour par la même occasion. Je pesais le pour et le contre pendant un long moment et mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Je m'endormis en pensant à Brady. De ce que je pourrai vivre si je tentais l'expérience et laisser l'imprégnation suivre son cours. Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit d'être heureuse après tout ? J'ai assez souffert ces derniers mois. J'ai été trahie, humiliée par les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi, et j'ai perdu mes parents, je crois que ça suffit, non ? Je dormis paisiblement jusqu'au petit matin, où je fis attention cette fois de ne pas faire subir au réveil le même sort qu'hier matin. **

**Je sortis du lit pour prendre une douche et une fois propre, je mis un ensemble beige, composé d'un pantalon, d'un chemisier et d'une paire de botte. Je fis une tresse serrée qui me prit un peu de temps pour bien la faire puis je pris mon sac de cours et descendis déjeuner. **

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » saluai-je, de bonne humeur.

« Et bien dis moi, tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur ce matin ! » dit Sam en souriant.

« Et bien, disons que j'ai réfléchis toute la nuit et, je me dis qu'il est temps que je sois heureuse et que j'aille de l'avant. » expliquai-je.

« Ce qui veut dire… » me pressa Emily.

« Que je vais donner sa chance à Brady ! » répondis-je.

**Emily tapa dans ses mains et Sam me dit :**

« Tu as pris la bonne décision. Brady est un bon garçon. Vous serez heureux ensemble. »

« Merci ! »

**Je déjeunais en silence puis quand je vis l'heure sur ma montre, je failli m'étouffer avec mon jus d'orange.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'alarma Sam en me voyant me lever en vitesse.

« Faut que je passe récupérer Stacy. Je vais être en retard. Merde ! » répondis-je en prenant mon sac. « A ce soir ! »

**Et je sortis rapidement de la maison et fis route chez les Call pour récupérer Stacy. Elle m'attendait sur le perron et lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, elle entra dans la voiture en disant :**

« Le réveil n'a pas sonné ? »

« Si mais, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. » expliquai-je en reprenant la route vers le lycée cette fois-ci.

« Tu es pressé pour conduire aussi vite ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un peu oui. Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai décidé de lui laisser sa chance. » répondis-je en souriant.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH ! » cria Stacy.

« Arrête, on va croire que je t'égorge ! » m'esclaffai-je.

« Désolé, c'est juste que, je suis tellement contente. Tu vas voir, c'est un sentiment nouveau. Tu te sens libre de vivre ton amour sans danger. Tu sais qu'il est à toi et seulement à toi. » s'extasia-t-elle en se calmant.

**Je ris avec elle et on arriva sur le parking du lycée mais je ne les vis pas.**

« Ils ne commencent qu'à neuf heures. » me dit Stacy.

« Oh ! » fis-je déçu.

« Fais pas cette tête, tu le verras sûrement à l'heure du déjeuner. » me réconforta-t-elle.

**J'acquiesçai et on passa les quatre heures de cours de la matinée ensemble. On les avait tous en commun et franchement c'était cool. **

**L'heure du déjeuner arriva et une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Lorsque j'entrais dans le réfectoire avec Stacy, je le vis en train de rire avec Seth et Colin. Il était…waouh ! Je ne voyais pas le bas mais le haut… Il portait un haut rouge avec une veste en cuir dont la capuche du haut dépassait. Il ne manque plus que le jean délavé et je lui saute dessus devant tout le monde ! Stacy m'attira dans la queue pour prendre la nourriture et une fois le plateau en main, on se dirigea vers les garçons. Stacy s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Seth, dont le plateau de nourriture ne l'intéressait plus tant que ça. En revanche, la langue de Stacy devait être beaucoup plus à son goût car il était déjà en train de la manger, et vice-versa. Je m'assis à côté de Colin et en face de Brady, et ce dernier me dévorait des yeux. Je me sentis défaillir alors je détournais les yeux pour me concentrer sur ma salade de pomme de terre. Je mangeais silencieusement pendant que Colin et Brady discutaient de sport. J'allais dire quelque chose quand Brady me devança et dit :**

« Je vous laisse, je vais aller faire un tour. »

**Il se leva et alla poser son plateau vide mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Lorsqu'il revint à la table pour prendre son sac, son regard croisa le mien mais il ne s'attarda pas. Il partit vers la sortie mais je me levais et lui couru après. Je lui attrapai le bras et il s'arrêta net en plein milieu du réfectoire. Son regard transperça le mien et sa douce voix me dit :**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shaynna ? »

**Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche donc pour répondre à sa question, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et mes bras passèrent derrière sa nuque. Je le sentis approfondir le baiser et ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il me colla un peu plus contre lui. Toute la gente masculine du réfectoire sifflèrent mais je m'en fichais. Il n'y avait que Brady et moi qui comptait. Il décolla ses lèvres des miennes et il me chuchota, tout essoufflé :**

« On va prendre l'air ? »

**J'acquiesçai et je partis reprendre mon sac et suivis Brady à l'extérieur. Je m'assis sur le petit muret et Brady se plaça entre mes jambes, et pendant cinq minutes on ne dit plus rien, se contentant de se regarder les yeux dans les yeux.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda-t-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

« Les conseils de Stacy, Emily et Sam. Et puis j'ai réfléchis une bonne partie de la nuit. J'ai décidé d'être heureuse et de suivre mon cœur, et il me mène droit vers toi. Quoi que je décide. » répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais, je t'aime. » avoua-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

« Je t'aime moi aussi. » dis-je en me laissant aller dans son étreinte.

« T'as quoi comme cours cet après-midi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Deux heures d'histoire. Et toi ? »

« Maths ! » grogna-t-il.

« Tu n'aimes pas les maths ? » me moquais-je.

« J'ai horreur de ça ! » couina-t-il.

« Oh, fais pas ton malheureux. Je t'aiderai si y a un cours que tu ne comprends pas. » proposai-je.

« Si je t'ai comme prof c'est d'accord ! » accepta-t-il.

**Je l'attirais afin de l'embrasser et lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent, il grogna. En plus il portait un jean délavé. Dieu est cruel ! Brady passa sa langue sur ma lèvre supérieure et j'ouvris la bouche pour que nos langues se caressent tendrement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté là à s'embrasser, mais on fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge.**

« Dites, vous n'êtes pas tout seul au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué. » s'énerva Colin.

**On se détacha, à bout de souffle et Brady replaça sa tête dans mon cou.**

« Pauvre Colin ! Il va devoir draguer en solo maintenant ! » le charria Stacy qui était calée dans les bras de Seth.

« Y a plus qu'à t'imprégner mec. Il ne reste que toi. » dit Seth.

« Ah, ah, ah! » railla Colin.

**La sonnerie retentit et on retourna à l'intérieur du lycée et j'avais cours avec Seth. Arrivée devant ma salle, Seth fit un bisou tendre à Stacy quant à Brady, il se contenta de me voler un baiser et me dit, d'une voix espiègle :**

« Ne t'en fais pas, y en aura d'autre quand on sera seul ! »

**Je lui souris et après un dernier bisou, je rentrais dans la salle d'histoire avec Seth tandis que les autres allaient dans d'autres directions. Le cours était, ennuyeux à mourir. **

**Lorsque quinze heures retentit, je me précipitais hors de la salle avec Seth et on attendit les autres. Colin et Stacy arrivèrent en premier et bien évidement, Stacy se jeta sur Seth qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert, et Colin s'appuya contre ma voiture. Brady arriva quelques minutes après mais alors qu'il venait dans ma direction, le garçon qui m'avait branché hier revint à la charge.**

« Salut, moi c'est Matt ! Tu te souviens de moi ? » demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

« Hum humm ! » marmonnai-je.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Si tu ne fais rien, on pourrait aller, je ne sais pas moi, voir un film ou bien, ce que tu voudras ! » proposa-t-il.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il est saoulant ! Faut que je sorte de mon sac mon côté garce !**

« Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie là, en ce moment ? » demandai-je. **Il fit non de la tête. **« C'est que tu dégages vite fait pour que je puisse embrasser mon petit ami ! »

**Son visage se crispa et Stacy ne put s'empêcher de dire :**

« En langage de fille ça s'appelle un vent ! »

« Exactement, maintenant écartes-toi, tu gênes le passage. » souriais-je sournoisement.

**Il s'écarta et Brady avança au même moment vers moi, me faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne perdis pas une seule seconde donc j'attrapais le col de sa veste et je l'embrassais passionnément. Un baiser qu'il me rendit sur le champ. Je me séparais de lui à contrecœur et on monta tous dans ma voiture. **

**On alla au restaurant de Kim, et Stacy partit se changer derrière car elle travaillait ici. Claire vint nous saluer et elle prit nos commandes. Je pris un milk-shake à la fraise, Colin en prit un à la vanille, Seth à la banane et Brady au chocolat. Stacy nous les apporta et je mangeais tranquillement pendant que Brady mangeait le sien, tout en caressant mon dos, m'arrachant des milliers de frissons. Une fois le milk-shake finit, je commençais à geler donc je me blottis contre mon chauffage personnel qui passa son bras autour de moi. Une demi-heure plus tard, on laissa Coline et Seth entre eux et après avoir payé nos commandes, je raccompagnais Brady chez lui. Avant de descendre de la voiture, on échangea quelques baisers langoureux puis il rentra chez lui après avoir prit chacun le numéro de l'autre. Je rentrais chez moi et une fois arrivée, je filais dans ma chambre me mettre en pyjama, fis mes devoirs et appela Brady. Je m'endormis avec sa voix au bout du fil et mes rêves n'en étaient que plus beaux.**


	65. Première fois inoubliable

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Un chapitre mignon tout plein avant que ça ne reparte en sucette. Prochain chaptire, les choses se corsent avec la nouvelle et dernière venue : l'imprégnée de Colin !

P.S : Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster du week-end mais j'étais fatiguée du travail ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE SETH :<strong>_

**C'était vendredi et nous étions à la cafétéria du bahut. Colin mangeait tranquillement tout en jouant avec sa PSP, Brady et Shaynna étaient scotchés l'un à l'autre et moi, je faisais un gros effort pour ne pas sauter sur Stacy car madame avait sa main gauche sur ma cuisse, et elle s'amusait à la caresser.**

« Stacy arrête ! » murmurai-je.

« Pourquoi tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

**Au lieu de lui répondre, je lui montrais avec la tête, mon pantalon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'effet que me prodiguaient ses caresses. Elle retira sa main et s'excusa :**

« Je suis désolé, je ne le ferai plus. C'est promit. »

« Ou bien alors, tu attendras qu'on soit seul pour me faire ce genre de chose ! » proposai-je.

« Je t'aime Seth ! » me dit-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » répondis-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien. « Tu dors à la maison ce week-end ? »

« D'accord, mais j'en parlerai d'abord aux parents d'Embry. Ils ne diront rien mais je préfère les prévenir. » répondit-elle.

**Je me retournais vers les autres et leur demandais :**

« Hey, ça vous dit un ciné ce soir ? »

« Je suis partante ! » accepta Shaynna.

« Moi aussi ! » suivis Brady.

« Moi je peux pas. Je patrouille avec Jake et Quil ce soir. » grogna Colin.

« T'en fais pas, on en refera des sorties. Ou bien alors on aura qu'à faire une soirée chez vous. Jeux vidéo et films ! » proposa ma chérie.

**Ils approuvèrent. On retourna en cours et à quinze heures, je vis la voiture de ma mère devant le lycée. Après avoir embrassé ma Stacy d'amour, je montais dans la voiture. Arrivé à la maison, la voiture de service de Charlie était là. On entrait dans la maison et je leur dis :**

« Stacy passe le week-end ici, et ce soir on va au ciné avec Brady et Shaynna ! »

« Ne rentrez pas trop tard. De toute façon on dîne chez Billy ce soir. » avoua Charlie.

« Ok ! » dis-je simplement.

**Je filais dans ma chambre, qui était l'ancienne chambre de Bella que j'avais un peu réaménagé pour en faire une chambre de mec, et je fis mes devoirs. Je fus quelque peu distrait par Stacy qui m'envoyait des textos… assez coquin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment mais ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'elle me chauffe. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi. Soudain, mon portable sonna et c'était elle qui m'appelait.**

« Oui mon cœur ? »

_« Rouge ou noir ? »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Choisis une couleur. Rouge ou noir ? »_

« Euh, noir. Stacy, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

_« Tu verras ce soir. Je t'aime ! »_

**Et elle raccrocha. Cette fois c'est officiel, ma petite amie est cinglée ! Je mis mes réflexions de côté et terminais mes devoirs. J'avais un peu de mal avec le DM de maths mais après avoir fait fumer mes neurones, je réussi à le finir. Il était dix-sept heures lorsque j'avais finis donc je rangeais mes cours, et partis sous la douche. Une fois douché, je regagnais ma chambre avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Je mis un boxer noir, un jean délavé, un débardeur blanc et une chemise noire par-dessus dont je laissais les trois premiers boutons ouvert. Je mis mes All Stars noires et je descendis dans le salon. Au même instant, la porte sonna. J'ouvris la porte et devant moi, se tenait une déesse. Stacy portait une jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, des bottes en cuire, un haut qui s'attachait derrière le cou, et elle avait une veste en jean. En plus elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ondulés. Je la regardais dans les yeux et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.**

« Je peux monter dans ta chambre pour poser mon sac ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. Viens ! »

**Je lui pris la main et on monta dans ma chambre. Elle posa son sac et après avoir mis mon portefeuille dans son sac à main, je la plaquais contre le mur et l'embrassais fougueusement. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux et elle colla son corps plus près du mien. **

« Seth…on va…être en…retard…hum… » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

« Ouais…attends encore…une minute… » fis-je comme elle.

**J'approfondis le baiser encore plus et mes mains se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses fesses, faisant gémir ma compagne. Un klaxon de voiture nous interrompit et on se sépara à regret. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de reprendre une respiration normale, surtout afin que mon pantalon reprenne sa forme originale. Une fois que j'étais plus à l'aise, on prit nos affaires et on redescendit rejoindre Shaynna et Brady. Je pris les clés de la maison au passage et on entra dans la voiture. Shaynna démarra et une heure plus tard, nous étions devant le cinéma de Port Angeles et on décidait du film à voir.**

« Franchement, les comédies romantiques, non merci ! » souffla Shaynna.

« Y a le remake de _Vendredi 13_ ! » fit remarquer Stacy.

« Moi ça me va. Brady ? » demandai-je à mon meilleur ami.

« Ça marche pour moi aussi mais, on a que seize ans. » dit-il.

**Il marque un point. Avant qu'on ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une tornade brune et blonde se posta devant nous. Alice et Rosalie étaient là avec Emmett et Jasper.**

« Tenez ! » sourit Alice en me tendant quatre places de cinéma.

« Je t'adore Alice ! » soupirai-je en prenant les places.

« Bon film les amoureux ! » nous souhaita Emmett en s'éloignant avec Rosalie.

**Alice rejoignit Jasper et avec ma chérie, mon pote et la sienne, on pénétra dans le cinéma et on passait sans problème. Avec Brady on prit un maxi pop-corn chacun et les filles prirent un moyen chacune avec quatre bouteilles d'eaux. On entra dans la salle et on s'installa tous ensemble. **

**Le film commença au même instant. Vers le milieu du film, quand Jason se mit à tuer cette pauvre Bree en la plaquant contre un porte-manteau, je sentis la main de Stacy se faufiler vers mon entre-jambe. Mais à quoi elle joue ? Je pris sa main dans la mienne et j'entrelaçais nos doigts. Je sentis ses lèvres sur ma joue et elle cala sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle avait fini son pop-corn et piquait de temps en temps dans le mien, qui était presque fini. Elle se crispa à un moment donné lorsque dans le film, **_**Jared Padalecki**_**, qu'elle adorait soit-dit en passant, se trouvait près de la fenêtre du hangar où il se cachait de Jason. Elle sursauta lorsque Jason l'attrapa à travers la vitre. Je passais mon bras autour de l'épaule de ma chérie et elle attrapa mon autre main. Le film touchait à sa fin mais Stacy fit un nouveau bond lorsque Jason sortit du lac derrière Whitney et le film se termina à cet instant. Le générique de fin défila et les gens commencèrent à sortir de la salle. Les lumières se rallumèrent et je vis que Shaynna et Brady étaient en train de s'embrasser. **

**Lorsque la salle fut vide, je secouais nos deux amoureux transis et on sortit du cinéma.**

« Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? » demandai-je.

« J'ai adoré ! » s'extasia Shaynna.

« Il est loin de faire peur comme le premier. » dit Brady.

« Ouais bah moi, j'ai eu la trouille à un moment donné. » frissonna ma chérie.

« C'est parce que t'es une mauviette ! » la nargua Brady.

« Si j'étais une mauviette je n'aurais pas regardé la saga Halloween en entier avec Shaynna l'autre jour. » grogna ma Stacy.

« Elle marque un point ! » riais-je.

« C'est parce que t'as eu peur pour _Jared Padalecki_. Avoue-le ! » l'embêta Brady.

**Elle se blottit contre moi et se mit à grogner. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je dis :**

« Et si on allait manger ? »

**Ça les fit éclater de rire et on se dirigea vers le fast-food le plus proche. On mangea tranquillement quand vers vingt-deux heures, il se mit à pleuvoir donc on repartit tous dans la voiture et on rentrait à Forks. Stacy était trempée car il pleuvait des trombes d'eaux donc je la pris dans mes bras et elle se cala contre mon torse, et elle profita de ma chaleur corporelle. Elle tremblait de plus en plus et ça eu le don de m'énerver. Je fis passer les jambes de Stacy sur les miennes et je l'entourais de mes grands bras. On arriva finalement devant chez moi donc j'ouvris la portière et je sortis de la voiture en portant Stacy dans mes bras. La voiture de Shaynna s'éloigna rapidement et je déposais Stacy sur le perron le temps d'ouvrir la porte. **

**On rentrait à l'intérieur et je refermais à clé. Je repris ma Stacy dans les bras et je l'emmenais dans la salle de bain.**

« Prends vite une douche bien chaude mon amour. » lui conseillai-je.

**J'allais pour ressortir mais elle m'attrapa le bras et m'attira contre elle.**

« Ne me laisse pas seule Seth ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Je vais juste me changer mon cœur. » la rassurai-je.

« Reste avec moi ! » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Prends une douche avec moi Seth ! Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi, de sentir ton corps contre le mien. » me supplia-t-elle.

**J'essayais tant bien que mal de résister mais elle en décida autrement. Elle enleva son haut, ses bottes et sa jupe et je cru que j'allais avoir une attaque. Elle portait un magnifique ensemble noir. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'enleva ma veste, puis ma chemise et mon débardeur. Lorsque ses mains descendirent le long de mon torse pour s'arrêter au niveau de mon jean, elle m'embrassa et ses mains entreprirent de défaire mon jean. Il atteignit mes chevilles et Stacy posa ses mains sur mes fesses tout en continuant de m'embrasser.**

« Stacy…pourquoi tu…pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demandai-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

**Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et elle me dit :**

« Je suis prête Seth, et je sais que toi aussi tu l'es. »

« Je ne veux pas te brusquer Stacy ! » susurrai-je.

« Mais je te dis que j'en aie envie. Je suis prête depuis un moment mais je pense que ce soir c'est le bon moment. Je t'aime Seth ! Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ! »

**Elle m'embrassa tendrement. Je rendis les armes et après m'être débarrassé de mon jean, j'emmenais Stacy dans ma chambre et heureusement qu'on était seul. Je nous allongeais sur le lit, moi au dessus d'elle. Je commençais par lui rendre les caresses qu'elle m'a données tout au long de la journée. Je me plaçais entre ses jambes et effleurais ses cuisses tout en embrassant son cou. Je fis glisser mes lèvres le long de son corps, m'attardant sur sa poitrine que je découvrais au fur et à mesure que je lui ôtais son soutien-gorge sans bretelle avec tendresse. Je l'envoyais par terre et je regardais ma compagne dans les yeux.**

« Touches-moi Seth ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Je repris mes caresses sur ses cuisses et ma bouche reprit le chemin de la poitrine de Stacy. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son sein droit tandis que ma main malaxait le gauche. Je pris son téton entre mes dents, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Je fis la même chose avec son autre sein et mes lèvres poursuivirent leur chemin sur son ventre et lorsque j'arrivais vers ses hanches, je fis glisser son boxer en dentelle noir le long de ses jambes. Il subit le même sort que le soutif et j'embrassais ses jambes. Quand j'atteignis son entrejambe, sa fragrance m'enivra à un tel point que je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Il fallait que je la prenne sur le champ. Je repris le chemin inverse et lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, je l'embrassais fougueusement. Ses mains caressèrent mon dos et descendirent le long de mes reins. Elle m'enleva mon boxer, qui rejoignit nos vêtements sur le sol. Je nous plaçais sous les draps, tout en farfouillant dans ma table de nuit. Je pris un préservatif, dont la boite m'avait été donnée par Jake, et je l'enroulais sur mon membre qui avait durcit au fil des minutes. Je me mis entre les jambes de Stacy et la regardais droit dans les yeux.**

« Stacy, tu es vraiment sûr de le vouloir ? » demandai-je tout bas.

« Oui Seth ! C'est ce que je veux ! » affirma-t-elle.

« Bien, parce que je ne crois pas avoir la force de m'arrêter maintenant ! »

**Je regardais au plus profond de ses yeux et j'y vis de la détermination. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me convaincre et j'entrais en elle tout doucement. Son visage se crispa à mesure que j'entrais en elle et elle ferma les yeux en retenant des gémissements. **

« Stacy regardes-moi ! » dis-je tout bas.

**Elle ouvrit les yeux et je ne la quittais pas du regard. Mon sexe buta au fond de son ventre et elle laissa sortir une plainte accompagnée d'un sanglot lorsque son hymen fut percé. **

« Je suis désolé mon amour. J'ai essayé d'être le plus doux possible. » lui assurai-je.

« Ça va aller, je t'assure ! Je t'aime tellement Seth ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi ! Mon Dieu Stacy que je t'aime ! » dis-je à mon tour en capturant ses lèvres.

**Elle me rendit mon baiser et je commençais à bouger en elle. Mes va et viens se firent tendre pendant plusieurs minutes. Ma respiration ainsi que celle de ma douce devinrent de plus en plus saccadées. Je sentis les mains de Stacy se détacher de mes épaules et elle agrippa les draps. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et j'accentuais mes pénétrations, tout en la dévorant du regard. Nos doigts étaient entrelacés, nos yeux ne se quittaient plus et nos cœurs battaient au même rythme. Ses parois vaginales se contractèrent autour de moi et je n'allais pas tarder à jouir. **

« Plus vite mon amour ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« Tu es sûr ? » demandai-je.

**Elle acquiesça donc j'accélérais mes pénétrations. Les mains de Stacy s'agrippèrent avec force sur mes épaules et le point de non retour arriva pour nous deux. Ma chérie laissa retomber sa tête sur les coussins et la mienne se nicha dans le cou de ma douce. Je déposais un baiser sur sa nuque tout en respirant son odeur au passage. Nos respirations se calmèrent et je commençais à m'endormir car Stacy caressait mes cheveux.**

« On devrait aller prendre une douche ! » suggéra-t-elle.

**Je me relevais doucement et le regardais dans les yeux.**

« On vient de faire l'amour et tu me parles de prendre une douche ? » souriais-je.

**Elle haussa les épaules et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Je me retirais d'elle lentement, enlevais le préservatif que je mis à la poubelle, pris ma belle dans mes bras et filais dans la salle de bain. On prit une douche bien chaude et une fois qu'on fut débarrassé de toute cette transpiration, on repartit dans la chambre et j'enfilais un boxer. Pendant que Stacy se mit en pyjama et se séchait les cheveux, je changeais les draps et les mis directement dans la machine à laver. Lorsque je rejoignis la chambre, Stacy était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Je fermais la porte et me glissais sous la couette. Je pris ma princesse dans mes bras et je plaquais son dos contre mon torse, mon bras l'emprisonnant fermement contre moi. Je la regardais dormir un moment quand mes paupières se fermèrent à leur tour. Je sombrais dans un profond sommeil, un énorme sourire sur mes lèvres.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE STACY :**_

**Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en me remémorant les évènements de la veille. Seth et moi avions passés le cap. C'était un moment fabuleux. Si on mettait de coté la douleur atroce que j'ai ressentie au début, j'ai passé les minutes les plus merveilleuses de toute ma vie. Seth avait été d'une extrême douceur, et d'une patience infinie. J'entendis Seth ronronner, signe qu'il dormait profondément. Je décidais de sortir du lit, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller mais au moment où j'allais pour me lever, je me suis retrouvée de nouveau dans le lit, des lèvres sur ma nuque.**

« Où croyais-tu aller comme ça ? » demanda Seth d'une voix endormit.

« Désolé mon chéri, je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! » m'excusai-je.

« Mais il n'y a pas de mal. Il est hors de question que tu quittes ce lit sans moi. » dit-il en se mettant sur moi.

**Il se contenta d'appuyer son coude sur le coussin, faisant reposer sa tête sur sa main, tandis que l'autre main caressait mon visage. Il la remplaça par son nez, puis il le frotta contre le mien tendrement. Je le repoussais doucement et sortis du lit.**

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Prendre une douche, bien froide parce que la sensation de ton corps contre le mien me rend toute folle ! » expliquai-je en sortant de la chambre.

**Je l'entendis jurer, ce qui me fit rire. J'enlevais ma nuisette et au moment où je rentrais dans la douche, je fus plaquée contre un corps chaud. L'eau froide coula et je laissais échapper un cri de surprise mais mon cri fut recouvert par des lèvres chaudes. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Seth. **

« Mais t'es fou. Imagine que ta mère ou Charlie entre dans la salle de bain. » grondai-je.

« J'ai fermé à clé. Maintenant tais-toi ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

**Il me plaqua un peu plus contre son corps et m'embrassa sensuellement. Nos langues se caressèrent frénétiquement et je sentis une chaleur immense se former dans mon bas ventre. Il faudrait que je parle à Carlisle afin qu'il me prescrive la pilule comme ça on n'aura pas à se soucier d'avoir sans arrêt des préservatifs sur nous. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, les lèvres de Seth dévièrent sur ma nuque et mon corps tout entier se cambra. J'avais chaud, très chaud même. L'eau froide n'arrivait pas à me détendre car j'étais en ébullition. On n'alla pas plus loin que les caresses et les baisers et une fois qu'il eut finit de manger mon cou, on se lavait l'un l'autre et il prit un malin plaisir à rincer le produit de mon corps. On sortit de la douche et j'enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille et une dans mes cheveux. J'allais pour me sécher mais je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de Seth et en un clin d'œil, nous étions dans sa chambre. On s'habilla ou plutôt, je m'habillais entièrement car Seth ne mit qu'un short. Frimeur ! Je mis un ensemble bleu en sous-vêtements, un jean, un pull fin moulant et des bottines. Je m'attachais les cheveux en une queue de cheval et on descendit prendre le petit déjeuné. On mangea tranquillement un bol de céréales chacun, Seth en reprit deux fois et pendant que je nettoyais les bols, Monsieur vint se placer derrière moi et alors que je fermais le robinet d'eau, les mains de Seth se firent… très baladeuse. Ses lèvres embrassaient mon cou et ses mains passèrent sous mon pull. Des pas se firent entendre et Seth remit ses mains autour de ma taille et il arrêta d'embrasser mon cou car Sue et Charlie entrèrent dans la cuisine au même instant.**

« Déjà debout les jeunes ? » s'étonna Charlie.

« Ouais ! » avions-nous dit en même temps.

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée hier ? » demanda Sue.

« Très bonne soirée ! » répondit Seth en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allez voir ? » demanda Charlie.

« Un film d'horreur ! » informai-je.

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour voir des films d'horreurs au cinéma ? » questionna-t-il.

« Euh, disons que les Cullen étaient là et, ils ont en quelques sortes, anticipés notre venue. » expliqua Seth.

**On frappa à la porte. Sue alla ouvrir. Colin entra dans la cuisine et on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de nous sauter dessus.**

« T'as perdu ton portable Seth ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, pourquoi ? » s'étonna mon loup.

« Ça doit faire une heure qu'on essaie de vous joindre avec Brady. On est invité à déjeuner chez les Cullen ! » expliqua Colin.

« On prend nos affaires et on arrive. » dit Seth.

« Euh, Shaynna et Brady y sont déjà et euh… » hésita Colin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mec ! Charlie est au courant ! » avoua Seth.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Colin.

« Moins j'en sais et mieux je me porte. » dit Charlie.

« Mais…mais…Je suis toujours le dernier au courant ! » couina Colin.

« Toute la meute est au courant sauf toi. Faut le faire ! » s'esclaffa mon chéri.

**Colin grogna en guise de réponse et sortit de la maison. J'entraînais Seth à l'étage et après avoir prit nos portables, on partit dans la forêt et Seth partit se déshabiller derrière un arbre et il arriva près de moi juste après. Il se baissa pour que je puisse monter sur son dos et il fila en direction de chez les Cullen. **

**Une fois arrivée, il me fit descendre et partit se retransformer. Il revint avec seulement son short et ses baskets et après un dernier bisou, on entra chez les Cullen.**

« Seth, est-ce que ça va ? » s'alarma Leah.

« Oui ça va. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à t'inquiéter comme ça ? » demanda Seth.

« On essaie de vous joindre depuis plus d'une heure et aucune réponse. Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? » nous pressa-t-elle.

**Seth se gratta la tête tellement il était nerveux et moi je regardais le sol. C'est fou à quel point la moquette du salon m'intéressait tout à coup.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? » demanda Paul.

« Seth, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » grogna Leah.

« Leah, on se calme mon cœur. Ils ont sûrement une bonne raison. Viens là ! » lui dit Jake en l'attirant vers lui.

**Je regardais Seth et je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'on a fait cette nuit. **

_« Oh Mon Dieu ! »_

**C'était Kim ! Je la regardais et heureusement que ses enfants étaient dans leur maxi-cosy parce qu'elle s'était levé à une vitesse ! Elle nous pointa du doigt et dit :**

« Vous l'avez fait ! Avouez-le ! »

**Je rougis instantanément. **

« Qu'on avoue quoi ? » mentis-je.

« Ne te fais pas plus stupide que ne l'est Paul et avouez ! » rétorqua Kim.

« Hey ! » s'écria Paul.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Bon ça va. Oui on la fait. T'es contente ? » avoua Seth.

**J'avais une soudaine envie de m'enterrer quelque part tellement j'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée que tout le monde sache que j'ai couché avec Seth.**

« Seth, c'est vrai ? » demanda Leah.

« Oui Leah. Stacy et moi on l'a fait hier soir ! » répondit Seth en défiant sa sœur du regard. « T'as quelque chose à dire ? »

« Vous vous êtes protégés ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, non on l'a fait dans les toilettes du cinéma pendant que les autres regardaient le film. A ton avis patate ? » ironisa-t-il.

**Je réprimais un fou rire, tout comme les autres et Leah finit par se détendre.**

« C'est tout ce que je demande. Je n'ai pas envie d'être tata si tôt. » sourit-elle.

« T'en fais pas pour ça. On a encore le temps ! » dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

**Rosalie m'attira avec elle et les filles suivirent.**

« Mais où vous m'emmenez ? » m'inquiétais-je.

« On veut les détails ! » dirent Alice et Rosalie en même temps.

**C'est avec regret que je les suivis à l'étage et que je fus entouré des filles, même de Leah.**

« Etant donné que c'est de mon frère qu'on va parler, on va éviter les détails un peu trop.. pervers ! » grimaça-t-elle.

« C'était comment Stacy ? » demanda Claire.

« C'était parfait ! » répondis-je.

**Et je leur racontais ma première fois avec l'homme de ma vie. **


	66. Au secours de Kira

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Les choses se corsent dans ce chapitre... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Ça faisait un mois que mon frère et Stacy avaient sautés le pas. Rien que de penser que mon petit frère n'était plus un bébé mais un homme, ça me faisais un peu mal. Je me chassais cette idée de la tête et reportais mon attention sur les factures que j'avais devant moi. Sarah jouait tranquillement dans son parc pendant que je comptabilisais les factures de trois clients dont les voitures étaient actuellement en réparation. Jasper m'avait apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la comptabilité et maintenant, les chiffres n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi.**

**Le téléphone sonna et je décrochais.**

« Garage Black j'écoute, que puis-je pour vous ? »

_« Leah c'est Sam ! Dis à Jake et Quil de fermer plus tôt. On a repéré l'odeur inconnue d'une sangsue tout près de la réserve. Dis leur de nous rejoindre à la clairière et va chez les Cullen avec Sarah. Vous y serez plus en sécurité. »_

« Et les autres ? »

_« Seth et Brady ramènent Stacy et Shaynna à la villa. Alice et Jasper sont allés récupérer les autres. Dépêches-toi Leah ! »_

« Très bien. Merci Sam ! »

**Je raccrochais et sortis en toute hâte de mon bureau pour retrouver mon fiancé.**

« On a un problème. Sam vient de m'appeler et ils ont repérer l'odeur d'une sangsue près de la réserve. Vous devez les rejoindre à la clairière. » les prévins-je.

« Il est hors de question que tu restes ici toute seule avec Sarah. » dit Jake en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas. On va aller à la villa, toutes les filles se font rapatrier là-bas. » expliquai-je.

« Bien, on ferme plus tôt. » dit Rose.

**Pendant qu'ils rangeaient le garage rapidement, j'allais dans le bureau pour ranger tous les papiers, éteignis l'ordinateur et pris ma fille dans mes bras.**

« Maman on va où ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On ferme plus tôt et on va chez mamie Esmé ! » répondis-je.

« D'accord ! » dit-elle simplement.

**Je sortis du garage et pendant que Jake fermait le rideau de fer, je mis la petite dans son siège-auto et me retournais vers Jake. Il vint embrasser Sarah puis ferma la portière pour pas qu'elle entende.**

« Fais attention mon chérie, je vous rejoindrais dès que Sarah sera en sécurité. » informai-je.

« Non mon amour. Tu restes avec notre fille. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! » dit-il en m'embrassant.

**Il me relâcha après un dernier baiser et partit dans la forêt avec Quil. Je montais dans le pick-up et après avoir verrouillé les portes, je démarrai et suivis la voiture de Rosalie. A peine arrivé dans le sentier, les voitures d'Alice et Jasper étaient derrière nous. Je me garais vite fait devant la maison et pris ma fille dans mes bras. On fut toutes regroupées dans le salon des Cullen. Seth et Brady repartirent en direction de la clairière après avoir déposés les filles dans le jardin. Elles entrèrent et Stacy demanda :**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi on a dû quitter les cours comme ça ? »

« On ne peut pas en parler devant les enfants ! » rétorquai-je.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Shaynna.

« Disons qu'une personne de notre espèce dont l'odeur est inconnue aux garçons s'est approché trop près de la réserve. » expliqua Rosalie.

**Shaynna et Stacy se raidirent mais une vague d'apaisement nous atteignit. Pendant qu'avec les filles ont s'occupaient de nos enfants, Emmett et Jasper s'étaient postés devant la baie vitrée, scrutant devant eux. Rosalie et Alice faisaient les cent pas. **

**Les heures défilaient quand j'entendis les garçons arriver. Ils entrèrent tous dans le salon, ne portant qu'un short et au même instant, Embry et Angela entrèrent dans le salon. **

« Désolé d'arriver seulement maintenant, on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu ! » s'excusa Embry.

« Ce n'est rien. Il faudrait mettre les enfants dans un autre endroit pendant qu'on discute, et les filles aussi. » suggéra Sam.

« Moi je reste là ! » décidais-je.

« Je vais m'occuper de Sarah. » proposa Esmé. « Venez dans la cuisine, vous devez avoir faim. »

**Je confiais ma fille à Esmé et elle partit dans la cuisine suivit des autres filles. Une fois qu'elles furent éloignées, je me retournais vers les garçons et demanda :**

« Alors ? Qu'avez-vous trouvés ? »

« Une odeur très forte. Elle continue jusqu'à Washington. » répondit Sam.

« Alice, tu vois quelque chose ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Non, rien pour l'instant. » dit-elle.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment ! » avoua Jasper qui était toujours près de la baie vitrée.

**Il se figea.**

« Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ? » questionna Alice en s'approchant de lui.

« Vous sentez ça ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

**Les Cullen se mirent à sentir l'air et ils se raidirent.**

« Du sang, mais en très faible quantité. » dit Carlisle.

« L'odeur semble provenir de loin, mais on peut quand même la sentir… » dit Emmett.

_« AU SECOURS ! »_

**On fut tous sur le qui-vive ! **

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » m'alarmai-je.

« Paul, Jared, Jake et moi on va aller voir. Les autres vous restez ici ! » ordonna Sam.

« Emmett et moi on vient. » dit Jasper.

_« AIDEZ-MOI ! AU SECOURS ! »_

« Allons-y ! » grogna Sam.

**Il partit donc avec Paul, Jared, Jake, Emmett et Jasper. Alice se figea et eut une vision. Elle ne dit rien et partit en courant rejoindre les garçons. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

_**POINT DE VUE DE KIRA :**_

**Je courais dans la forêt depuis déjà plusieurs heures, voire des jours. J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps depuis que ma famille et moi avons été attaqués par ses vampires. Malgré mes chutes, je courais le plus rapidement possible mais je sentis qu'**_**il**_** était derrière moi.**

« AU SECOURS ! » criai-je.

_« Pas la peine de crier. Personne ne t'entendra ! » _

**J'entendis la voix de mon chasseur. Je sentais que dans sa voix, il prenait un malin plaisir à me faire courir. Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !**

« AIDEZ-MOI ! AU SECOURS ! » hurlai-je de nouveau.

_« Crie tant que tu le peux ! » ricana-t-il._

**S'il était si près de moi, pourquoi ne me tuait-il pas ? Voulait-il jouer avec moi ? Je sentis mon pied se prendre dans une racine et je tombais. Ma cheville me fit mal et après m'être dégagé, je me relevais mais j'avais dû me fouler la cheville car une douleur lancinante se fit sentir. Je mis la douleur de côté et continuais ma route mais je sentis une main glacée prendre mon bras et je fus catapulté dans les airs. Je me cognais contre un arbre et me retrouvais à terre. Je me terrais contre l'arbre et je le vis arriver. Brun, les yeux rouges vifs, la peau pâle et un sourire aux lèvres.**

« Tu m'as assez fait courir ma belle. Je me suis bien amusé mais tu m'as donné soif ! » dit-il en faisant courir sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Pitié ! Laissez-moi ! » suppliai-je.

« Désolé mais, tu sens tellement bon ! » susurra-t-il très près de moi.

**Il se recula et il était sur le point de me frapper quand il se raidit. Il regarda à sa droite et j'entendis plusieurs grognements sourds et des pas de courses. Qui était-ce ? **

« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! » souffla mon agresseur.

**Je vis apparaître un garçon à la peau ambré courir vers nous et il sauta sur le vampire mais à la place du jeune, se tenait un loup roux. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent surtout quand trois loups firent leur apparition. Deux autres garçons arrivèrent mais… non ! Ce sont des vampires eux aussi ! Ils allumèrent un feu et j'entendis un craquement. Je vis avec horreur les loups démembrer le vampire qui m'a pourchassé, et jeter les morceaux dans le feu. Je sentis une main froide sur mon épaule…**

« AAAHHHH LAISSEZ-MOI ! » criai-je.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Kira ! »

**C'était une voix de fille, douce et cristalline. Je regardais à ma gauche et je vis une jeune fille brune dont les cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. C'était un vampire elle aussi ! Je m'éloignais d'elle le plus possible, apeurée !**

« N'aie pas peur ! » m'assura-t-elle.

« Vous…vous…êtes…un vamp…vampire ! » bégayai-je.

« Nous ne te feront aucun mal ! » répéta-t-elle.

**Je refusais de dire quoi que ce soit. Je me contentais de reculer encore plus. Je regardais autour de moi et je vis les deux vampires mâles debout, aux côtés de quatre énormes loups.**

« Mais…mais co…comment c'est…possible je veux dire…des vampires et des…loups-garous… » balbutiai-je.

**Je vis un des loups, le gris, qui ricanait et sa langue pendait. **

« Il est en train de rire ? » m'étonnai-je.

**Et il rit encore plus.**

« Viens, on va t'emmener avec nous et mon père soignera tes blessures. N'aie pas peur ! » me dit le gros costaud en me tendant sa main.

**J'hésitais un moment puis finalement, j'acquiesçai à sa requête. Après tout, ils m'ont sauvée la vie. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me sentis voler dans les airs. Je savais qu'il courait mais quelle étrange sensation ! Je me suis retrouvé dans une immense villa et je fus posé sur un canapé. Un autre vampire s'approcha de moi, blond, la trentaine.**

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, à la cheville et, un peu de partout en fait ! » répondis-je en grimaçant.

« Emmett, emmène-là dans mon bureau, je vais l'examiner. » dit le docteur.

**J'en déduisis qu'il était docteur car il allait m'examiner. Le fameux Emmett me reprit dans ses bras et il m'emmena je ne sais où. La minute d'après, le docteur examinait mes blessures. Je sentis mes paupières s'alourdirent et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**Carlisle était en train d'examiner la jeune fille. A peine étais-je entré dans le salon que Leah me sauta dessus.**

« Mon amour, tu n'es pas blessé ? » demanda-t-elle en inspectant ma peau.

« Je vais bien Leah. En fait, je me suis plutôt amusé. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas battu pour de vrai. C'est enivrant. » souriais-je.

**Et sans que je le voie venir mais que je senti, elle me mit une gifle si forte que ma tête aurait pu faire un tour complet.**

« AIEUH ! Non mais t'es folle qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » me plaignis-je en mettant ma main sur ma joue.

« Je vais t'enivrer moi tu vas voir Jacob Black ! » me menaça-t-elle.

« C'est pas une raison pour me gifler ! Ça fait mal ! » couinai-je.

« Je me suis fais un sang d'encre et toi tu me dis que ça t'a amusé de te battre ? Espèce de frimeur ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Excuse-moi mon bébé. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si inquiète. » dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**Elle se cala dans mes bras et sanglota quelques minutes. Elle se calma et Carlisle arriva au même instant.**

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Sam.

« Elle est inconsciente pour l'instant. Elle a plusieurs contusions et des bleus sur le corps, la cheville foulée. Le dos a été touché aussi. Il lui faut du repos ! » répondit Carlisle. « Beaucoup de repos. »

« Il va falloir l'interroger pour qu'on puisse savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et comment elle s'est retrouvé avec un vampire aux fesses. » dit Emmett.

« Et elle connaît notre secret. Ça ne va pas plaire aux Volturi ! » fit remarquer Rosalie.

« Ils arrivent ! Apparemment Bella a eu une vision et elle a dû le raconter aux Rois. Ils seront là demain à midi tapante. » informa Alice.

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez là lorsqu'ils arriveront. Vous pouvez rester là ce soir, et les filles aussi. » proposa Carlisle.

« Entendu. Nous allons nous organiser pour les patrouilles ! » dit Sam.

**On mit en place les heures de patrouilles et les groupes quand les filles entrèrent dans le salon. Chacune d'elles se blottirent contre leur chéri, rassurées qu'ils aillent bien. **

« Où son les enfants ? » demandai-je.

« Ils dorment. Nous les avons installés dans la chambre d'ami. Ils ne craignent rien. » nous rassura Esmé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Claire.

**On leur raconta donc ce qu'il s'est passé et elles furent soulagés que la jeune fille soit saine et sauve. **

**Le lendemain arriva très vite. Je venais de rentrer de ma ronde avec Embry et Quil. Nos femmes étaient toutes les trois endormis sur le canapé, Sarah dans les bras de sa mère. Claire ouvrit les yeux la première et elle se précipita dans les bras de Quil. Angela fut la suivante. Embry la serra fortement contre lui et moi je rejoignis les deux femmes de ma vie. Sarah se réveilla la première et quand elle me vit, elle me tendit les bras et je la pris avec plaisir. Elle se rendormit et au même moment, Leah ouvrit les yeux.**

« T'es rentré ! » dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« A l'instant ! » informai-je en la prenant dans mes bras elle aussi.

**Elle se laissa aller contre moi et Esmé vint nous chercher pour le petit déjeuner. Lorsque je me levais, Sarah s'agita et elle se mit à pleurer :**

« Papa…me laisse…pas… »

« Je ne pars pas mon cœur. » la rassurai-je.

**Elle cessa de pleurer. Je pris Leah par la main et je partis dans la cuisine, Sarah toujours dans mes bras. Arrivée dans la cuisine, Paul, Jared et Sam étaient déjà en train de manger. Rosalie approcha et tendit un biberon de chocolat chaud à Sarah, qui le prit et se faufila dans les bras de sa marraine. Leah et moi mangions tranquillement et je commençais à être fatigué, Embry et Quil aussi. Une fois mon assiette terminée, un bâillement m'échappa ainsi qu'aux deux autres.**

« Allez-vous reposer les garçons. » conseilla Esmé.

« Il faut qu'on soit debout pour l'arrivée des Volturi ! » bâilla Embry.

« Ils n'arriveront que dans six heures. Vous avez largement le temps de dormir ! » dit Alice.

**On finit par abdiquer et à peine avais-je posé mes fesses sur le sofa du salon que je m'endormis. Quil dormait déjà, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Claire qui lui caressait les cheveux. Embry je ne savais pas où ils s'étaient endormis parce que je me suis mis à ronfler. Combien d'heures j'ai dormis ? Aucune idée mais je fus réveillé par des lèvres sur ma bouche. Leah !**

_« Debout mon chéri. Ils vont bientôt arriver ! » me chuchota-t-elle._

**J'ouvris les yeux et je la vis me sourire. Je m'assis lentement et je lui demandais :**

« Où est la petite ? »

« Endormi ! Jazz les a un peu aidé pour pas qu'ils soient là quand les Volturi interrogeront la jeune fille. Seth, Brady et Colin sont partis patrouiller en attendant ! » répondit-elle.

**Je l'attirais dans mes bras et je la serrais fortement. Mon estomac grogna, faisant rire Leah et je partis dans la cuisine où je vis Esmé. Elle me servit une énorme assiette de raviolis que j'engloutis. Quil et Embry arrivèrent à leur tour et mangèrent eux aussi. On retourna tous dans le salon et Alice se raidit.**

« Ils sont là ! » annonça-t-elle.

**Esmé alla ouvrir la porte et en quelques secondes, les Volturi firent leur entrée.**

« Aro, quel plaisir de te revoir ! » le salua Carlisle.

« Moi aussi mon vieil ami ! » dit Aro en lui serrant la main. « Bien, Bella nous a prévenu d'un petit souci qui s'était passé ici hier. »

« C'est exact mais, ne sois pas dur avec cette jeune fille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a traversé mais elle est assez traumatisée ! » informa Carlisle.

« Nous allons écouter ce qu'elle a à nous apprendre ! » sourit Aro.

« Je vais la chercher ! » dit Rosalie.

**Elle monta à l'étage et en attendant, les Rois s'asseyèrent sur des chaises pendant que les gardes enlevaient leurs capuches. Il y avait Bella, Alec, Jane, Demetri, Heïdi, Felix, Afton et Chelsea.**

« Vous êtes venu avec toute la garde on dirait ! » remarqua Paul.

« J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de toute cette histoire ! » avoua Bella.

**Je sentis l'odeur de Rosalie approcher. On se retourna tous vers l'entrée du salon. Rosalie arriva avec la jeune fille et celle-ci recula, tétanisée.**


	67. Chercher la vérité

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

L'imprégnation est faite, la suite de l'histoire va chauffer je vous le dis. Une baston ça vous dis ? Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Cinq minutes après notre arrivée chez les Cullen, la jeune fille qui était la raison de notre venue entra dans le salon avec Rosalie. Lorsqu'elle nous vit nos Maîtres et nous, elle recula, terrorisée.**

« Ils ne te feront pas de mal ! » lui assura Rosalie.

**Elle n'écoutait pas ce que disait Rosalie et son dos heurta le mur. Elle avait peur. Je pouvais le sentir au plus profond de moi. Un coup d'œil à Jasper me le confirma… **

« Maître ? » appelai-je.

« Oui Bella ? » demanda Aro.

« Elle n'a pas confiance en nous. Puis-je me renseigner dans son esprit afin d'en connaître la raison ? » proposai-je.

« Cela me semble être le mieux en effet ! » accepta-t-il.

**Je me concentrais sur cette jeune fille et ce que je vis dans son esprit me pétrifia. Quelle horreur ! S'en était trop pour moi. Je bloquais son esprit avec mon bouclier et je sortis de ma torpeur.**

« Quelle horreur ! » murmurai-je.

« Bella qu'as-tu vu ? »

**Alec me prit dans ses bras en voyant mon état. Je tremblais de tous mes membres tant ce que j'ai vu dans son esprit était cruel…**

« Isabella ? » appela Marcus.

« J'ai vu…toute sa famille…massacrée devant elle. » avouai-je en tentant de calmer mes tremblements.

« As-tu vu le visage de son agresseur ? » demanda Caïus.

« Oui et, il me semble qu'il s'agit des Nomades qui ont réussis à échapper à Demetri et Felix le mois dernier. Les Quileutes ont tués l'un d'eux hier car il la poursuivait » répondis-je.

« Je vais le tuer. Il ne m'échappera pas cette fois ce fumier ! » grogna Demetri.

« Comment a-t-elle réussi à s'enfuir ? » demanda Felix.

**Je m'approchais de Kira - oui je connais son nom car je l'ai lu en elle - et je m'agenouillais à sa hauteur. Elle eu peur en me voyant mais je la rassurai :**

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal Kira, au contraire. Nous sommes différents de ceux qui ont attaqués ta famille. »

« Mes…mes parents…mon petit…frère et…ma sœur…ils sont…mo…morts… » sanglota-t-elle. « Ils sont tous morts… »

« Je sais et je suis désolé. Vraiment. C'est terrible ce qui s'est passé mais nous allons t'aider. Combien étaient-ils ? » demandai-je d'une voix douce.

« Deux ! » répondit-elle.

« Est-ce que celui que les loups ont tués faisait parti du lot ? » demandai-je encore.

**Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se remit à pleurer. Je lui envoyais une puissante vague de calme avant de lui demander :**

« Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi mais, on doit savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu veux bien nous raconter Kira ? »

« Je…je vais essayer ! » répondit-elle.

**Je lui tendis la main et l'aida à se relever. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, sur lequel je m'assis également. **

« Prends ton temps ! » dit Marcus.

**Elle prit une bouffée d'air avant de commencer à raconter son histoire.**

« Je venais de quitter le travail un peu plus tard que d'habitude et quand je… quand je suis arrivé devant chez moi je… je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les lumières étaient éteintes et ce n'était pas normal. Mes parents attendaient toujours que je rentre. Je… je suis rentré à l'intérieur et quand j'ai allumé la lumière je… j'ai vu mon petit frère de cinq ans par terre, les yeux dans le vide et complètement vidé de son sang ! » expliqua-t-elle et elle éclata en sanglot.

**Sa peine me faisait un mal de chien et je vis que c'était pareil pour Jasper. Kira reprit son histoire.**

« Quand… quand je me suis approché de lui, j'ai vu le corps de mes parents dans le même état que celui de mon frère, sauf que celui de ma mère était… elle n'avait plus ses vêtements et elle avait des ecchymoses partout. Puis je les ai vus vider ma sœur de son sang ! » poursuivit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ensuite ? » demanda Demetri.

« J'ai profité du fait qu'ils ne m'aient pas vu pour sortir de la maison et je suis remonté dans ma voiture. J'ai roulé droit devant moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en panne et… mais l'un d'eux m'a retrouvé. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais, j'ai courus aussi vite que je le pouvais dans les bois. On… on dirait que ça l'amusait de me faire courir. » termina-t-elle.

« La suite je crois qu'on l'a connaît. Les Cullen et les loups t'ont sauvée la vie ! » dis-je en la réconfortant.

« Mais je n'ai plus personne aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai plus de famille. » pleura-t-elle.

**Je l'attirais à moi et la consolais du mieux que je pouvais. Les filles avaient toutes le visage striées de larmes et je vis le visage de Jane se durcir. **

« Que faisons-nous Maîtres ? » demandai-je.

« Elle connaît notre secret c'est vrai mais… » dit Jane mais elle fut coupé par Kira.

« Tuez-moi ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Tuez-moi ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Tu veux mourir ? » s'étrangla Jane.

« Il n'y a plus rien qui me raccroche à la vie alors, tuez-moi ! » couina-t-elle.

**Je regardais Jasper et il comprit rien qu'en voyant mon regard. Il lui envoya une puissante vague de fatigue et elle sombra dans le sommeil. Je l'allongeais sur le canapé et la recouvris d'une couverture.**

« Maîtres, on ne peut pas la tuer, ce n'est pas juste. Elle n'a rien demandée ! » confiai-je.

« Nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de la tuer, Isabella. Je pense que Carlisle et Esmé peuvent s'occuper d'elle le temps que nous retrouvons ce vampire ! » informa Aro.

« Je ne vois aucun problème. » dit Carlisle.

**Rosalie prit la jeune Kira dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une chambre pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement.**

« Les enfants se réveillent ! » prévint Alice.

**Kim, Leah, Rachel, Emily et Angela montèrent chercher les enfants. Lorsqu'elles redescendirent, les trois plus âgés étaient encore à moitié endormis et les jumeaux pleuraient.**

« Ils ont faim. Jared prend la petite le temps que j'aille préparer leur biberon ! » dit Kim.

**Elle lui passa sa fille et partit dans la cuisine. Angela essaya de calmer Killian, en vain. Kim revint deux minutes plus tard et donna un biberon à Jared qui fit manger sa fille. Kim prit son fils dans les bras et le fit manger. Ils se calmèrent aussitôt.**

« Y a pas trente six façons de les calmer ! » sourit Kim.

« Ils ont encore grandis c'est dingue. » fit remarquer Jane.

« Je vois que vous pouponnez beaucoup ! » dit Caïus en souriant.

« Oui et, la prochaine c'est Claire ! » informa Rachel.

**Claire était dans les bras de Quil. Sa main était posée sur son ventre arrondi de cinq mois.**

« Le lien qu'il y a entre vous est puissant ! » dit Marcus.

« C'est dû à l'imprégnation Maître. » expliquai-je.

« L'imprégnation ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Aro.

« C'est quand un loup-garou trouve son âme-sœur ! Il va passer sa vie à la protéger et il sera pour elle tout ce qu'elle désire... Un ami, un frère ou un amant. Ce lien qui nous unit est très fort. Il est indestructible ! » répondit Leah.

« Intéressant ! Tous les loups se sont imprégnés ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Il n'y a que Colin qui ne s'est pas encore imprégné. » dit Sam.

« Qui est-il ? » questionna Caïus.

« Il fait partit des plus jeunes membres de la meute avec son frère et Seth. Ils sont en train de patrouiller mais ils ne devraient plus tarder. » répondit Sam.

_« Maman ! » entendis-je Sarah dire tout bas._

**Je la regardais et elle était embarrassée.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? » demanda Leah.

« Ze peux aller dans les bas de Demeki ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

**Ça eut le don de me faire rire.**

« S'il veut bien je suis d'accord ! » répondit Leah.

**Sarah se mit à rougir et Demetri s'avança vers elle et lui tendit les bras. Elle s'y jeta et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Je sentis une paire de bras m'enlacer et je reconnu l'étreinte d'Alec.**

« Bon bah, Jane, désolé de te dire ça mais tu as une rivale ! » pouffa Felix.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Moi j'ai Lucas. Pas vrai mon grand ? » fit Jane en faisant un clin d'œil à Lucas.

**Ce dernier se défit de l'étreinte de sa mère et courut s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jane, sous le regard ébahit des Rois.**

« Avons-nous raté quelque chose ? » demanda Aro.

« Disons que lorsque nous sommes venu pour les fêtes de Noël, Lucas et Sarah ont eut le coup de foudre pour Demetri et Jane. » répondit Heïdi en souriant.

**Demetri se raidit. Il posa sa main sur le front de Sarah, qui frémit.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Demetri ? » demandai-je.

« Leah, tu n'as pas dû le remarquer par rapport à la température de ton corps mais Sarah est brûlante ! » dit Demetri.

**Pour toute réponse, Sarah se mit à tousser. Ses bronches étaient en effet encombrées.**

« Ma chérie, est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Leah en s'approchant de sa fille.

« Vi mais **(Elle tousse) **zé mal à la goge ! » répondit-elle en toussant encore plus.

« Carlisle ! » appela Jake, qui s'était rapproché de sa fille.

**Carlisle arriva et prit Sarah dans ses bras. **

« Je vais l'examiner dans mon cabinet ! » dit-il.

**Leah et Jake le suivirent et je vis **_**et **_**ressenti que Demetri était inquiet pour la petite.**

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup Demetri ! » affirmai-je.

« Ouais, elle est adorable. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Aurais-tu des envies de paternité ? » demanda Aro, un sourire en coin.

« Peut-être bien ! » dit-il en allant près de Jane.

**Lucas s'était endormit dans les bras de ma sœur, et il semblerait que les bras de Jane le réconforte.**

« Comment fait-il pour s'endormir si vite ? Ne craint-il pas la froideur du corps de Jane ? » s'étonna Caïus.

« Il a l'habitude. Emmett est son parrain et il s'endort tout aussi facilement dans ses bras ! » informa Sam.

« Et puis, la fraicheur le réconforte ! » expliquai-je.

**Demetri regardait sa femme avec un immense sourire. Jane caressait les cheveux de Lucas avec un regard nostalgique. J'entendis des pas approcher et je vis Carlisle revenir avec Jake et Leah. Cette dernière tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Elle pleurait.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Carlisle ? » demanda Demetri.

« Elle a une bronchite aiguë, mais elle n'est qu'au début de la maladie. Je lui ai donné un antalgique pour ses bronches et pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Le mieux serait qu'elle soit au contact de fraicheur. » expliqua Carlisle.

« Mon bébé ! » sanglota Leah.

« Ne t'en fais pas Leah. Elle sera guérit dans quelques jours ! » la rassura Alice.

« Lee, si tu veux je peux la garder dans mes bras pour faire baisser sa fièvre. » lui proposa Demetri.

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Elle lui tendit Sarah, qui commença à pleurer mais lorsque Demetri la prit dans ses bras, elle se calma et se rendormit.**

« Rose et Esmé ne sont pas là ? » remarqua Jake.

« Elles sont allées au supermarché pour ravitailler la cuisine » expliqua Emmett.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que les placards sont vides ? » s'ahuri Felix.

« Et ouais ! » soupira Emmett.

« Vous êtes de vrais goinfres ! » arqua Felix.

« Faut bien qu'on se nourrisse quand même ! » dit Paul.

« Heureusement que vous ne grossissez pas ! » ria Demetri.

**Il se figea et tourna sa tête vers l'entrée du salon.**

« Kira, tu es réveillée ! » dit Alice en se dirigeant vers elle.

« Oui je… je crois que j'ai assez dormis. » murmura-t-elle.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Marcus.

« Bien mais je… j'ai toujours mal _là_ ! » répondit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

**Je vis la nouvelle venue dans la famille, Shaynna, l'imprégnée de Brady s'approcher d'elle.**

« Ecoute, si tu veux on peut en parler toutes les deux. » proposa-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'aider ! » souffla Kira.

« Parce que j'ai perdu mes parents moi aussi. Certes, ce n'était pas si tragique que toi mais moi j'étais dans la voiture avec eux lorsqu'on a eu notre accident. J'ai survécue et je m'en suis voulu d'être toujours en vie après ça. Je me suis même laissé mourir. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma cousine qui m'a menacé de me gifler si je ne me reprenais pas ! » expliqua Shaynna.

**Kira eut un petit rire.**

« Allez viens, on va dans le jardin discuter un peu ! » dit Shaynna.

**Kira acquiesça, mais au moment où elles allaient sortir, Seth, Brady et Colin entrèrent dans le salon et le dernier célibataire de la meute ne va pas le rester longtemps. En effet, Colin croisa le regard de Kira et, pouf, ils se sont figés tous les deux.**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Aro.

« Tu parles d'un jour pour s'imprégner ! » marmonna Paul.

**Il se prit une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rachel. Shaynna attira Kira dans le jardin mais celle-ci ne sembla pas vouloir détacher son regard de Colin, et c'était réciproque. Les filles sortirent dans le jardin et Brady s'approcha de son frère, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et dit :**

« Bienvenue parmi les abrutis ! »

« Mais avant de la faire craquer faut que tu changes de look parce que le style survêt' ça ne plaît pas à toutes les filles ! » le charria Seth.

« Mais moi j'aime les survêts'. Surtout ceux qui sont bien serrés ! » l'alluma Stacy.

**En effet, elle s'était approchée de Seth et avait tirée sur son short en collant son corps contre le sien.**

« Oh la, ça devient chaud ! » fit remarquer Alec.

« Allez faire vos bêtises ailleurs. Y a des gosses ici ! » ria Embry.

« Le problème du sort de Kira est réglée. En tant qu'imprégnée d'un loup-garou elle se doit d'être informé de tout. Enfin, presque tout. Juste l'essentiel. » dit Jake.

« Avouez le toutes les deux ! » pointa du doigt Felix.

**Il nous a pointés du doigt Alice et moi.**

« Avouez quoi ? » demandai-je innocemment.

« Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler Bella. Vous saviez que ça allait se produire ! » poursuivit Felix.

**Evidement que je l'avais vu venir juste avant que Shaynna ne parle à Kira… Je regardais Alice.**

_« Joue le jeu Bella » me dit-elle par la pensée._

« On le saura jamais ! De toute façon j'ai mis mon bouclier donc Alice n'a rien pu voir et moi je ne fouille pas dans la vie privée des gens. » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« T'espères peut être que je vais te croire ! » railla-t-il.

« Crois ce que tu veux. On s'en fiche ! » le nargua Alice en lui tirant la langue.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire quand je me perdis dans une vision. Vision que je partageais avec Alice.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Nous avions parlés en même temps Alice et moi. La vision prit fin et on se regardait avec le même regard.**

« Les filles qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Alec.

« Le Nomade. » répondit Alice.

« Que fait-il ? » nous pressa Jasper.

« Il créait une armée ! » avouai-je.


	68. Entraînements

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Plus qu'un chapitre avant la baston tant attendue... Bonne lecture... On approche de la fin... Une fin qui est DEJA écrite !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

« Une armée ? » répéta Felix.

« Oui. Il a déjà commencé. Il a déjà crée dix nouveau-nés ! » informa Bella.

« Il compte en faire beaucoup ? » demanda Paul.

« De quoi détruire la meute, et nous ! » répondit Alice.

**Les filles eurent peur, ça se lisait sur leur visage mais aussi à l'entente de leurs battements de cœur affolés. Un grondement sourd roula dans la poitrine, tout comme dans celle de mes frères.**

« On ne sera jamais assez nombreux pour les détruire tous ! » trembla Alice.

_« Je vous enseignerais comment les tuer ! »_

**C'était Jasper. On se retourna tous vers lui et il poursuivit :**

« Je sais comment combattre des nouveau-nés, et je vous montrerais tout ce que je sais. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sam.

« Avant que je ne rencontre Alice, je faisais partie d'une armée de vampire dirigé par ma créatrice, Maria. J'avais pour rôle d'entraîner les nouveau-nés, ou bien de les tuer si jamais ils n'obéissaient pas. Je connais tous leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, et ont va s'en servir à notre avantage pour les anéantir. » expliqua Jasper.

« Le Major Jasper Whitlock reprend du service. » fit remarquer Emmett.

« Je me joindrais à toi pour les entraîner. » proposa Demetri.

« Ce n'est pas de refus ! » accepta Jasper.

« Je viens moi aussi ! » dit Leah.

« NON ! » grondai-je.

« Jake mais… » je la coupais dans son élan.

**Je me retournais vers elle et posa mes mains sur ses épaules.**

« Leah, tu ne viens pas. Je veux que tu restes ici avec notre fille ! » ordonnai-je.

« Jake, je veux me battre. Il est hors de question que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup alors que je resterai là à t'attendre, sans savoir si tu vas bien ou pas. » contra-t-elle.

« Leah, je ne le répèterai pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te battes c'est clair ? Je veux que Sarah puisse avoir sa mère toujours en vie si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose. » expliquai-je.

« Ne parles pas comme ça Jake. Je t'en prie ne fais pas comme si tu allais… » sanglota-t-elle.

**Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se mit à pleurer. J'avais bien conscience qu'on était écouté mais je savais que mes frères feraient la même chose s'ils étaient dans ma situation.**

« Ne pleures pas ma chérie. » murmurai-je.

« Jake, je ne survivrai pas sans toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit je… »

« Et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir Lee. Je m'en sortirai, comme toujours. » la rassurai-je.

**Une vague de calme nous envahit et Leah se détendit… un peu. **

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? » demandai-je.

« Deux semaines. Pour l'instant ! » répondit Alice.

« On va continuer à le surveiller. » dit Bella.

« On ferait mieux de commencer l'entraînement tout de suite. » suggéra Paul.

« Allons au terrain. Il y a assez de place pour s'entraîner. » proposa Jasper.

**Demetri passa Sarah à Leah. Pendant que les garçons embrassaient leurs chéries et les enfants, Shaynna et Kira revinrent dans le salon à cet instant.**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Shaynna.

« Version courte ou longue ? » demanda à son tour Seth.

« Version courte. » répondit Shaynna.

« Le Nomade créait une armée de nouveau-nés, il nous reste deux semaines maximum avant qu'il n'attaque, et Jasper va nous entraîner. » expliqua Seth.

« Tout ça c'est ma faute. » souffla Kira.

« Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute Kira. Tu n'es qu'une victime dans cette histoire. » la rassura Stacy.

« Restez ici avec les filles et les Rois pendant que nous allons nous entraîner. Esmé et Rosalie vont arriver dans cinq minutes. » dit Alice.

**Les Rois, ainsi que Chelsea et Afton, restèrent à la villa avec les filles tandis qu'on partit tous au terrain de baseball des Cullen, mais bien sûr après que Jane, Heïdi, Bella et Alice se soient changées. Carlisle était également avec nous. Arrivée à destination, Jasper nous expliqua les techniques des nouveau-nés.**

« Le point fort d'un nouveau-né, c'est sa force physique. Elle est dix fois plus décuplée que celle d'un vampire tel que Demetri ou Emmett. Son point faible, il n'a aucune discipline, aucune stratégie. Deux choses importantes à ne pas oublier : ne jamais le laisser enrouler ses bras autour de vous, et ne pas tenter une approche trop directe, ils sont préparés à ça. Attaquez sur les flancs et ne cessez pas de bouger, ils seront désorientés et ne sauront comment réagir. Ils sont dix aujourd'hui et peut-être plus lors de la bataille mais, ils se tuent entre eux. Leur nombre peut diminuer n'importe quand. »

**Plus clair et limpide que ça, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. J'avais intégré ses paroles rapidement… La leçon commença. Sam préférait qu'avec la meute nous observions pour le moment.**

« Bien. Je me comporterais comme si j'étais un nouveau-né. Emmett, à toi l'honneur ! » dit Jasper.

**Emmett s'approcha de Jasper et ils commencèrent le combat. Jasper remporta le combat sans problème, ce qui fit grogner Emmett. Alice fut la suivante.**

« Je vais vous montrer pourquoi je choisis Alice. Je sais que certain d'entre vous appréhende un peu de voir Alice se battre mais je vais vous prouver le contraire. » expliqua Jasper en esquissant un sourire. « Elle réussira sans problème à terrasser son ennemi. »

**Alice se plaça devant son mari et le duel débuta. Ils bougeaient tellement vite qu'on avait du mal à les voir. Soudain, Alice était derrière Jasper et elle avait ses bras autour du buste de Jazz et ses dents près de son cou.**

« Je t'ai eu ! » ria-t-elle.

« Tricheuse ! » s'amusa Jasper.

**Elle déposa un baiser sur le cou de Jasper et le relâcha.**

« Euh, comment se fait-il qu'Alice ait pu te battre alors qu'Emmett, dont la carrure est plus impressionnante, s'est fait rétamé en deux minutes ? » s'étonna Jared.

« Alice se sert de son don. » répondit Jasper.

« Oh ! » fit simplement Jared.

**Les prochains duels étaient mitigés. Jasper battait Felix, Jane, Alec et Heïdi avec beaucoup de difficultés. Quand vint le tour de Bella, j'eus un peu peur mais elle avait le don d'Alice donc j'essayais de me convaincre que ça irait pour elle. **_**J'essayais**_** ! Le duel commença et contre toute attente, c'est Bella qui le remporta. Jasper était à terre, et Bella le maintenait au sol d'un genou sur le torse et une main sur la gorge… On fut tous choqué ! Mais quand je dis tous, c'est tous.**

« Bella, où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? » demanda Alec.

« Et comment t'as fais pour battre Jasper ? » s'étonna Paul.

« Je me suis servi du don d'Alice et de celui d'Edward ! » répondit-elle.

« Felix, avoue que c'est toi qui lui a apprit à se battre ! » grogna Alec.

« Oh, pour une fois que j'ai rien fais ne m'accuse pas. Ce n'est pas moi ! » contra Felix.

« Alors qui c'est ? » s'énerva Alec.

**Je regardais un à un les gardes des Volturi mais lorsque mon regard se posa sur Demetri, je su que c'était lui. Il se grattait l'arrière de la tête en regardant ailleurs avec un air coupable.**

« DEMETRI ! » hurla Alec.

« Oui ? » dit ce dernier.

« Comment t'as pu ? » cracha Alec.

« Réfléchis mec ! Elle fait partit de la garde. C'est naturel qu'elle apprenne à se battre ! » se défendit Demetri.

« Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais su ? » demanda Alec.

« Parce que tu n'aurais pas voulu que j'apprenne. Et si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prends t'en à moi. Je lui ai demandé de m'entraîner. » répondit Bella.

« Bella, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je suis ton mari tout de même ! » s'ahuri Alec.

« Je sais et je suis désolé. » s'excusa Bella.

**Alec avait du mal à s'en remettre on dirait. Sans un mot, il quitta le terrain à une vitesse folle pour aller je ne sais où.**

« ALEC ! » cria Bella.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de ne pas le mettre au courant. » avoua Demetri.

« Toi, la ferme ! » grogna Bella.

**Et elle partit à son tour dans la même direction qu'avait prit Alec. **

« Bon, et si on mettait ce léger incident de côté et reprenait l'entraînement ? » suggéra Heidi.

**On acquiesça et l'entraînement reprit mais cette fois, on fut de la partie avec la meute. On allait rire.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ALEC :**_

**Non mais je rêve ? Dites moi que c'est un rêve et que je vais me réveiller ?**_** Abruti tu ne dors plus depuis des siècles ! **_**Oh toi ta gueule ! **_**Si Bella t'entendait parler comme ça…**_** TA GUEULE ! Bella m'a menti ! **_**Elle ne t'a pas menti, elle ne t'a rien dit c'est différent ! **_**TA GUEULE J'AI DIS ! **_**Ce que tu es vulgaire ! **_**Je laissais ma conscience de côté et continuais de repenser à ce que m'a fait Bella. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Demetri, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, ait pu donner des cours de lutte à ma femme dans mon dos. Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça ? **

_« Je suis désolé Alec. Je t'assure ! » _

**Je me retournais et vis ma Bella me regarder avec un air triste.**

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Bella. L'air coupable ne marchera pas avec moi cette fois ! » grognai-je.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de se disputer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je m'en fou ! » contrai-je.

« Mon amour laisse-moi… »

« Tais-toi Bella ! » la coupai-je.

**J'étais tellement en colère contre elle... Je me retournais à nouveau vers elle et elle recula. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux me tétanisa. Je reconnaissais ce regard. C'était le même qu'elle m'avait lancée avant que je ne la demande en mariage. Lorsque je suis parti en mission avec Heïdi et Demetri en Russie. Ce jour-là, elle avait eut peur pour moi sauf que là, elle a peur de moi.**_** Espèce de crétin, t'es en train de faire peur à ta femme ! **_**Pour une fois cette saleté de conscience disait vrai. **_**J'ai souvent raison ! **_**Merde ! J'entendis un petit rire et je vis que c'était Bella. Elle suivait mes pensées. **

_« On ne t'a jamais dit qu'écouter les pensées des gens étaient très mal ? » demandai-je par la pensée._

**J'étais beaucoup plus calme. Ma colère envers mon épouse avait disparu mais je me sentais toujours trahi.**

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal que je te cache mes entraînements avec Demetri. Je suis désolé et, et rien du tout je, je vais te laisser ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**Elle fit demi-tour, non sans avoir un air triste sur le visage, et commença à partir. Je la rattrapais facilement et la plaqua contre un arbre, mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser dur et urgent. Ma langue trouva rapidement la sienne et mes mains se frayèrent un chemin dans son pantalon. Elle relâcha mes lèvres et dit :**

« Ne me regarde plus jamais de cette façon Alec Volturi. »

« J'ai envie de toi Bella ! » souriais-je.

« Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne t'avoir rien dit mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. » avoua-t-elle.

« Oublions ça veux-tu ? _Mi Amore_ _Te Amo !_ » lui dis-je tendrement.

« J'aime quand tu me parles italien. Ça me rend folle ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Je l'embrassais tendrement en lui transmettant tout mon amour. **

« On ferait bien d'y retourner ! » suggéra ma femme.

« Ouais, allons-y ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Après un dernier baiser, on repartit en direction du terrain. Une fois là-bas, on assistait à un duel entre Demetri et Jasper. Le combat était équitable car ils étaient tous les deux les meilleurs combattants que je connaissais. Le duel se termina mais ce fut un match nul. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre tous les deux et ils se mirent à rire.**

« Ça, c'était un super combat. » dit Quil.

« Vous vous êtes entraînés vous aussi ? » demanda Bella aux Quileutes.

« Ouais, et Paul s'est prit une sacrée branlée par Heïdi. » le charria Embry.

« C'est même pas vrai. » grogna Paul.

« Si c'est vrai ! » dirent Colin et Brady en même temps.

**Pour toute réponse, Paul grogna encore plus et tout le monde éclata de rire. Ça faisait des heures qu'on s'entraînait donc on repartit à la villa. **

**Arrivée dans le salon, les filles étaient en grande discussion avec les Rois.**

« Et bien, ça papote à ce que je vois ! » fit remarquer Emmett.

« Oui, nous apprenons à faire un peu plus connaissance ! » sourit Aro.

« Vous savez Maitre, sans vouloir vous offenser mais, depuis le temps que je vous connais je ne vous ai jamais vu sourire autant. » avouai-je.

« Je ne me sens nullement offensé Alec, rassure-toi. » dit-il.

« Disons que c'est l'effet que Bella a sur nous. » expliqua Caïus.

« Ma Bella fait des merveilles. » murmurai-je en embrassant Bella sur la joue.

« Rho, c'est t'il pas mignon tout plein ! » railla Paul.

« L'entraînement s'est bien passé ? » demanda Rachel.

« Ouais, Paul s'est fait botter les fesses par Heïdi ! » répondit Jared.

**Paul grogna encore mais Esmé arriva à temps.**

« Vous avez faim les garçons ? » demanda-t-elle.

« OUI ! » acquiescèrent-ils tous en même temps.

« Question bête réponse bête ! » dit Felix.

**Ils partirent manger pendant que nous autres restions avec les filles. Rosalie avait Sarah dans ses bras, sûrement pour faire baisser sa fièvre.**

« Comment elle va ? » demanda Demetri.

« Elle va bien. Elle tousse encore mais sa fièvre descend petit à petit. » répondit Rose.

« Alors Kira, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Heïdi en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Ça va ! » répondit-elle.

« Toujours envie de mourir ? » questionna Jane.

**Kira se mit à rougir.**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? » s'étonna Demetri.

« On lui a parlé de l'imprégnation de Colin ! » dit Stacy.

« La ferme ! » murmura Kira.

« Et ? » la pressa Heïdi.

« Elle est à cent pour cent sous le charme de Colin. » informa Shaynna.

« Pitié Seigneur ! » couina Kira.

« Mais ne sois pas timide. On va être belle-sœur ! » s'exclama Shaynna.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! » dit Aro.

**Les filles abdiquèrent et les conversations continuèrent jusqu'à ce que les garçons viennent nous rejoindre.**

« Bien mangé ? » demanda Felix.

« Un régal. » s'étira Paul.

« Au fait, vous n'avez pas mangé ? » demanda Jared aux filles.

« Parce que vous croyez qu'on allait vous attendre pour manger ? Non mais on n'est pas idiote. » expliqua Kim.

« Claire, viens je vais t'examiner. » dit Carlisle.

**Quil et elle le suivirent à l'étage. **

« Dix dollars que c'est un garçon. » paria Paul.

« Je dirai une fille ! » dit Embry.

**Paul, Jared, Jake, Seth, Emmett et Demetri parièrent dix dollars chacun que c'était un garçon. Sam, Embry, Colin, Brady, Felix et Jasper parièrent que c'était une fille. Paul se retourna vers moi et me demanda :**

« Et toi Alec, tu dis que c'est quoi ? »

« Je pari vingt dollars qu'ils vous tuent. » riais-je.

« On fait un truc. Mettez l'argent dans ce bocal et le tout ira aux futurs parents ! » proposa Alice.

**Ils acquiescèrent et mirent l'argent dans un bocal qu'Alice leur tendit.**

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû parier. Claire est persuadé que c'est un garçon et les femmes ont rarement tort dans ces moments-là. » dit Bella.

« On s'en fiche. Ils sont assez bêtes pour parier et d'avoir accepté que leur fric aille à Quil et Claire. » contra Leah.

**Des rires se firent entendre et les futurs parents entrèrent dans le salon.**

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Paul.

« Je ne douterai plus jamais de Claire. » avoua Quil.

« C'est un p'tit mec ! » dit Claire.

« Et ça fait cent vingt dollars pour l'heureux couple. » chantonna Alice.

**Elle leur tendit la liasse de billet, à leur grand étonnement. **

« Ils ont pariés sur le sexe du bébé mais j'estime que l'argent vous reviens. » sourit Alice.

**Quil prit la liasse et la rangea dans la poche de son jean. **

« Merci les gars ! Vous devriez parier sur nous plus souvent. » ria Quil.

**La journée se termina rapidement mais la meute et les imprégnées restèrent chez les Cullen. Le restaurant, la boulangerie et le garage qu'ils tenaient restèrent fermé pour raisons personnelles. **

**Les jours défilèrent à une vitesse folle, et les entraînements se poursuivaient chaque jour. Alice et Bella continuèrent de surveiller le Nomade et pour l'instant, il avait trente nouveau-nés à sa solde, mais dix avaient péris, comme l'avait prédit Jasper. Tout le monde progressait, que ce soit au combat ou dans la vie privée. En effet, Colin et Kira étaient officiellement ensemble. Sarah allait beaucoup mieux. Sa fièvre avait disparu et ses bronches étaient moins encombrées. D'après Carlisle, encore deux jours et elle serait rétabli totalement. Elle adorait passer du temps avec Demetri. Lorsque ses parents dormaient, elle restait dans les bras de Demetri et s'endormait contre lui, et Lucas faisait pareil avec Jane. Par contre, Bella s'inquiétait un peu pour Angela. Celle-ci s'affaiblissait un peu. Elle mangeait très peu et dormait tout le temps. Etrange !**


	69. Symptômes & Promesses

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Navrée du temps que j'ai mis à vous le poster, mais le voici tout corrigé tout frais et prêt à la lecture. A très bien pour la prochain chapitre !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ANGELA :<strong>_

_« Angela, réveilles-toi mon cœur ! »_

**La voix de mon mari était lointaine… Mais à force qu'il m'appelait, mon sommeil s'évapora…**

« Laisse-moi dormir ! » murmurai-je sans ouvrir les yeux..

_« Tu ne vas quand même pas squatter le lit de Rosalie toute la journée quand même ? » demanda-t-il._

« Mais j'ai sommeil ! » me plaignis-je.

_« Chérie, tu ne fais que dormir. Ça commence à m'inquiéter. » dit-il._

« J'ai juste besoin de rattraper toutes les heures que j'ai passé à étudier c'est tout. » expliquai-je.

_« Bon, je te laisse encore une heure et après je viens te réveiller ! Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-il._

« Moi aussi. » marmonnai-je.

**Il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue et… plus rien. Je remontais la couverture sur ma tête et je me rendormis. Lorsque je me suis réveillée et pour de bon cette fois, je me suis senti complètement déconnectée. Je m'assis sur le lit, ma tête commençait à tourner. Embry a raison, quelque chose ne va pas. Oh et puis merde, on verra plus tard ! Heureusement que je ne portais plus mes lunettes sinon lorsque j'avais mis les pieds par terre, je me serai cassé la figure. Je ne mettais pas de lentilles non plus. Je me suis fait opérer des yeux l'année dernière et je préférais de loin être sans lunettes. **

**Enfin bref… Je me levais lentement et partis dans la salle de bain de Rosalie prendre une douche. L'eau chaude coula sur mon corps et me détendis les muscles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée sous le jet d'eau comme ça, mais deux bras m'entourèrent soudainement et des lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou. Cette étreinte chaude ne fut pas très difficile à reconnaître…**

« Bonjour Madame Call ! » me susurra Embry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » minaudai-je.

« Je prends une douche avec ma femme. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Je lui fis face et l'attirais un peu plus sous le jet. Je l'embrassais avidement et ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses.**_** Oh la coquine elle prend son pied ! **_**Et alors, on est marié. On fait ce qu'on veut.**

« On est d'humeur coquine à ce que je vois ! » s'amusa Embry.

« Et alors, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ? » demandai-je.

« Oh non ! » répondit-il.

**Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau et le baiser se fit de plus en plus vorace. J'avais envie qu'il me fasse l'amour, tout de suite. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me plaqua contre la paroi de la douche, passa une de mes jambe autour de sa taille et entra en moi.**

« Embry, je t'aime ! » dis-je tout bas.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. » dit-il sur le même ton que moi.

**Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et commença à bouger en moi mais ses mains et ses lèvres ne restaient pas inactif. Ses mains caressaient ma peau, ses lèvres ravageaient mon cou de baisers fiévreux. Oh Mon Dieu, je vais me consumer sur place ! Embry se déversa en moi et mon orgasme me frappa au même instant. Je me remis difficilement de cet orgasme car c'était, wow ! On reprit notre respiration et on termina notre douche. **

**Embry ne mit qu'un short avec ses baskets – **_**frimeur - **_**et moi, merci Alice, je mis un jean avec une tunique noire et des bottines. Pendant que je me séchais les cheveux, mon esprit vagabonda très loin de l'endroit où j'étais en cet instant. Lorsque mes cheveux furent secs, je les attachais en me faisant une queue de cheval. Satisfaite de l'image que me renvoyait le miroir, je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle de bain, mais Embry me regardait bizarrement. Il était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.**

« Est-ce que ça va Angela ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Pourquoi je te demande ça ? Parce que tu agis de façon étrange depuis quelques jours. Voilà pourquoi ! » expliqua-t-il.

**Je m'approchais de lui et passais mes bras autour de son cou.**

« Je vais bien Embry Call. Je te le jure. » dis-je en l'embrassant. « Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres ! »

**Arrivée dans le salon, Jake et Paul étaient près de la baie vitrée du salon, et Jake dit à Embry :**

« C'est à notre tour de patrouiller ! »

« J'arrive ! » répondit Embry.

**Il m'embrassa avant de partir avec Jake et Paul. Esmé arriva dans le salon et dit :**

« Il faut que quelqu'un aille faires des courses ! »

« Quoi déjà ? » s'écria Felix.

« J'y vais si vous voulez Esmé ! » proposai-je.

« T'es un amour Angela. J'ai préparé une liste, et prends ma carte de crédit. » me dit-elle en me tendant sa carte.

« Je t'accompagne. » dit Heïdi.

**Demetri, Jared et Quil se proposèrent également mais je ne pu m'empêcher de dire :**

« Dites, je sais que ma voiture est assez grande pour cinq personnes mais, rien qu'avec Jared et Demetri, on sera serré. »

_« Prenez ma caisse. »_

**Jasper lança les clés de sa voiture à Demetri et on pu partir. Heïdi monta avec moi dans ma Mustang et les garçons montèrent dans celle de Jasper. On arriva rapidement au supermarché de Forks et on entreprit de faire les courses. Par contre, ce n'était pas un mais trois chariots qu'on dû prendre parce qu'avec la liste que m'a donné Madame Cullen, il fallait de la place. Et encore, je pense qu'un quatrième charriot ne sera pas de refus mais bon, on verra après. Lorsque nous arrivions au rayon boisson, Quil arriva juste à temps avec le quatrième chariot – comme je l'avais prédit - parce qu'il n'y avait plus une seule place dans les trois qu'on avait. Je pris plusieurs canettes de soda mais alors que nous allions partir dans un autre rayon :**

« Oh non ! Pas elles ! » soupirai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Angela ? » demanda Demetri.

« Faut qu'on parte de là, et vite ! » les pressai-je.

**On sortit du rayon mais malheureusement pour moi, elles nous virent et s'approchèrent.**

« Angela ! Quelle bonne surprise. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu. » dit Lauren.

« Apparemment pas assez longtemps. » ironisai-je.

« Je croyais que tu étais à Seattle. » s'étonna cette garce.

« Oui mais, comme mes examens se sont terminés je suis venue ici quelques temps. » expliquai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton petit copain canon ? Pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ? Il t'a plaqué ? » demanda-t-elle avec sa voix de crécelle.

« Tu devrais la fermer ! » lui conseilla Jared.

« C'est ton nouvel aspirant Angie ? » questionna Jessica. « Il est plutôt sexy. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Jess' ? » m'énervais-je.

« Quoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

**Je commençais vraiment à perdre patience.**

« Pour votre information, Jared est seulement un ami qui n'est pas célibataire, et non, Embry ne m'a pas quitté. Je vais même vous donner un scoop, on s'est marié ! » informai-je en montrant ma main gauche.

« Awe, t'as les mains liées, tu ne peux plus rien faire derrière son dos. C'est triste ! » couina Jessica.

« Je ne suis pas une pouffe contrairement à vous ! Je n'ai pas couché avec tous les mecs du lycée _moi_. » crachai-je.

« On s'en va Angela. Les Cullen nous attendent ! » intervint Demetri.

« Les Cullen. Comme c'est mignon, t'as des vus sur le petit Eddy toi aussi ? Au fait, comment va ta trainée de meilleure amie ? » demanda Lauren.

**Elle vient bien de traiter Bella de trainée ? Je vais la tuer cette salope.**

« Dis à Bella qu'elle a le bonjour de ma part et que je serai ravie d'essayer son petit copain ! » minauda-t-elle.

**Demetri et Heïdi grognèrent de concert tandis que Jared et Quil tremblèrent de tous leurs membres. Je posais le paquet de chips que j'avais dans les mains, dans le chariot, me retournais et mon poing rencontra le nez de Lauren, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper **_**et**_** grognement **_**et **_**tremblement.**

« AIEUH ! » pleura-t-elle en tombant mais Jessica l'a rattrapa.

« Non mais t'es cinglée ! » s'écria Jessica.

« Plus jamais tu parles de Bella comme ça ! » menaçai-je.

**Jessica se releva et j'allais pour lui en coller une autre mais je fus stoppé par Demetri.**

« Je crois qu'elles ont compris Angela. Viens on va prendre l'air. Tu en as bien besoin ! » me dit-il.

**En moins d'une minute, je me suis retrouvée sur le parking du supermarché, adossée à ma voiture.**

« Ça va aller Angie. Respire ! » me réconforta Demetri.

**Je fis ce qu'il me dit mais la colère était toujours là.**

« Super coup de poing. Je suppose que c'est la première fois que tu le fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, mais ça soulage ! » répondis-je.

« Tu m'étonnes. Je suis fier de toi ! » fit-il en feinta un air ému et en essuyant une larme invisible.

**Ça eut le don de me faire rire.**

« Ta main ça va ? » questionna-t-il.

« Euh, maintenant que tu me le dis, ça fait mal ! Outch ! » me grimaçai-je.

« On va demander à Carlisle de soigner ça en rentrant. » dit Demetri.

**Heïdi, Jared et Quil nous rejoignirent avec les courses et les placèrent dans les voitures.**

« Heïdi, tu conduis s'il te plait ? J'ai mal à la main ! » demandai-je.

**Elle prit mes clés et on repartit chez les Cullen. Ma main me faisait un mal de chien mais au moins j'avais pu frapper Lauren, ce n'était que du bonus. On arriva chez les Cullen et pendant que les garçons et Heïdi sortirent les courses des voitures, je rentrais dans la villa, suivis de près par les quatre autres, et arrivée dans le salon :**

« Carlisle ! » appelai-je.

**Il arriva aussitôt et il vit que je tenais ma main droite.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Angela ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Elle a donné une droite magistrale à une certaine Lauren ! » expliqua Demetri.

« T'as frappé Lauren ? » s'écria Rosalie.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça Angie ? » s'étonna Jane.

« Alors pour résumer, elle a cru qu'Embry m'avait quitté, que Jared était mon nouvel aspirant, ah non ça c'était Jessica. Enfin ce n'est pas grave. Ensuite elle a traitée Bella de trainée et elle m'a dit, je cite _'Dis à Bella qu'elle a le bonjour de ma part et que je serai ravie d'essayer son petit copain !'_ Alors moi j'ai vu rouge et je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure. » expliquai-je.

« Elle a eu mal j'espère ! » grogna Bella.

« Elle a pleuré. Ça fait du bien tu peux me croire. » avouai-je.

« Je vais examiner ça dans mon cabinet ! » dit Carlisle.

« Les humaines ont un caractère bien trempé ! » fit remarquer Aro.

« Personne ne s'en prend à mon homme et n'insulte ma meilleure amie sans en subir les conséquences. Et surtout pas cette pétasse ! » m'énervai-je.

« Suis-moi Angela ! » me pressa Carlisle mais je sentis une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

**Je le suivis dans son cabinet et après examen :**

« Tu as deux phalanges fracturées Angela. Je vais te mettre une attelle. »

« Je savais qu'elle s'était fait refaire le nez. » dis-je à haute voix.

**Carlisle éclata de rire et je le suivis. Au moment où il finit d'accrocher mon attelle, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Embry entra en catastrophe.**

« Mon amour est-ce que ça va ? » s'alarma-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Je vais bien, et ce n'était pas la peine de défoncer la porte du bureau de Carlisle. » rétorquai-je.

« Fais voir ta main ! » me dit-il.

**Il prit ma main droite mais une douleur se fit sentir.**

« Aïe ! »

« Désolé ma chérie. » s'excusa-t-il.

« T'es pas fâché contre moi ? » demandai-je.

« Non. Jared et Quil m'ont montrés ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était une sacrée droite mon amour. » souri-t-il.

**Je lui souris en retour et il m'aida à me lever mais un vertige me prit.**

« Wow ! » soufflai-je.

« Doucement Angie. » me dit Embry.

« Tu es sûre que ça va Angela ? » s'inquiéta Carlisle.

« Oui ça va. Laissez-moi juste une minute. » acquiesçai-je.

**Le vertige passa et je pu enfin me lever sans rien ressentir. Lorsqu'on arriva dans le salon, tout le monde était figé.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Il nous reste deux jours et ils seront là. Ils passeront par le terrain ! » répondit Alice

« Et on les attendra de pied ferme ! » grogna Paul.

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**Le matin de la bataille arriva vite. Il n'était que sept heures du matin lorsque les garçons furent réveillés. Ils étaient tous en train de prendre des forces grâce au fabuleux petit déjeuner qu'avait préparé Esmé. Les enfants dormaient tranquillement dans la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett, et les filles… les filles angoissaient pour leurs chéris. Le plan était le suivant : pendant que les imprégnés et Leah resteraient à la villa sous la surveillance des Rois, Chelsea, Afton, Esmé, Rosalie, Colin, Brady et Seth, les autres iraient se battre contre les nouveau-nés. Grâce à Jasper et à Demetri, ils étaient fin prêts au combat. Demetri se réservait le créateur de l'armée. Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait. Le massacre de la famille de Kira allait être vengé. Lui et Jasper étaient en mode guerrier. Le côté militaire de Jasper ressortait et celui de chef de la garde des Volturi ressortait de chez Demetri. Emmett et Felix s'impatientaient. Ils avaient une envie folle de se battre et de cogner sur tout ce qui bouge. Les autres se concentraient. **

« L'heure est venue ! » dit Alice.

« Il est temps. » acquiesça Demetri.

**Les Quileutes embrassaient leur moitié…**

« Fais attention Sam. » le supplia Emily.

« Je reviendrai en un seul morceau Emily. Je te le promets. Surveille bien notre fils. Je t'aime. » lui dit-il.

**Les mots restaient coincés dans la gorge d'Emily et elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son mari. **

« Sois prudent Jared ! » lui somma Kim.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon amour. » la rassura-t-il.

« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Jared Moreno, et tu as intérêt à revenir entier vers moi et vers tes enfants. » lui ordonna Kim.

« Promis ! » lui promit-il.

**Jared attira sa fiancée pour un baiser rempli d'amour mais Kim ne pu empêcher de faire couler quelques larmes.**

« Arrête de stresser mon amour. » dit Quil à Claire.

« Comment peux-tu me demander de ne pas stresser alors que tu vas te battre contre une armée de vampires ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Pense à notre fils chérie ! » lui dit-il.

« D'accord, je vais faire un effort. Mais tu dois me faire une promesse en retour. » avoua-t-elle.

« Tout ce que tu veux mon chaton. »

« Promets-moi de revenir vers moi. Je ne pourrais pas élever notre fils sans toi. » sanglota-t-elle malgré elle.

**Il la prit dans ses bras en lui promettant de tout faire pour revenir vers elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Il l'embrassa tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son ventre. **

**De leur côté, Paul et Rachel s'embrassaient fougueusement dans l'entrée, loin des regards.**

« Paul, surtout fais… » mais il la coupa.

« Je ferai attention. Prends soin de notre fils pendant mon absence. Et dès que tout sera fini, ce ne sera plus que toi, Danny et moi. »

« Paul, il faut que tu reviennes. Pas seulement pour Danny et moi, mais aussi pour ça. » lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

**Elle posa la main chaude de Paul sur son ventre en le regardant dans les yeux. Les yeux de Paul firent la navette entre le ventre de sa femme et le regard de cette dernière rempli de larmes.**

« Reviens nous Paul. Par tous les moyens possibles. » le supplia-t-elle.

**Pour toute réponse, il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa férocement. Il allait être père une deuxième fois, et il se devait de respecter sa parole envers sa femme. **

**Angela était assise sur les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres et elle pleurait dans les bras de son mari.**

« Je t'aime Angela Call. Ne l'oublie jamais ! » lui dit Embry.

« Tais-toi ! Ne me dis pas adieu Embry Call. Tu as intérêt à te battre pour me revenir. » sanglota-t-elle.

**Il l'embrassa passionnément et tenta de la calmer un peu. **

**Pour Jake et Leah, c'était une toute autre histoire. Ils étaient dans le jardin.**

« Leah, calmes-toi ! » lui somma Jake.

« Boucles la Jacob ! Si j'ai envie de stresser c'est mon droit. » grogna-t-elle.

« Peut-être mais si tu stresses, je stresse aussi. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose pendant la bataille ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si jamais tu reviens avec une seule égratignure, je te le ferai payer cher, Black ! » le menaça-t-elle.

« Si jamais, il devait vraiment m'arriver quelque chose… » elle le coupa.

« Non, ne va pas plus loin. »

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais il le faut mon amour. » rétorqua-t-il en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Si jamais je ne revenais pas, dis à Sarah que son papa l'aime plus que tout. Et prends soin d'elle. »

« Jake je… tu dois revenir. Je ne pourrais pas élever nos enfants toute seule ! » pleura-t-elle.

« Leah, de quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? » demanda Jake.

« Je l'ai appris hier mais je ne savais pas quand t'en parler. Je suis enceinte, et Alice m'a dit que ce serait un garçon. » répondit-elle en sanglotant.

« Un petit gars ! » murmura Jacob.

**Jacob posa ses lèvres sur celles de Leah et ils partagèrent un baiser féroce. Il la relâcha et lui promit :**

« Je reviendrais. Je te promets que je reviendrai sain et sauf. »

**Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, sous le regard de Demetri et Jane. Côté vampire, seules Esmé et Rosalie mirent leurs époux en garde.**

« Emmett, je sais que tu aimes te battre mais, fais attention mon nounours ! » dit Rosalie.

« Toi aussi fais attention. Si jamais certains nous échappent et arrivent jusqu'ici… » mais Rose le coupa.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ne pourront pas tous s'échapper et puis, on les recevra comme il se doit. Je t'aime Emmett Cullen ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Rosalie Hale ! » susurra Emmett en scellant la déclaration d'un baiser.

**Dans la cuisine, Carlisle rassura son épouse.**

« Tout se passera bien ma chérie. » lui assura-t-il.

« Prends garde à toi Carlisle. Je t'aime ! » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

**Il répondit par un baiser en lui faisant retransmettre tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.**

**Lorsque les au revoir furent terminés, les loups partirent dans la forêt et laissèrent leur seconde nature prendre le dessus et ils lâchèrent des grognements féroces. Dans la villa, alors que les autres s'apprêtaient à partir au combat :**

« Soyez prudent, si jamais vous avez besoin de renfort faite le nous savoir ! » dit Aro.

« Avec Brady et Colin nous vous tiendront informés de ce qu'il se passe sur le champ de bataille. Nous suivrons toute l'opération sous notre forme de loup ! » assura Seth.

« Allons-y ! Il nous reste vingt minutes avant qu'il n'arrive au terrain. » informa Alice.

**Demetri, Jasper, Felix, Emmett, Alice, Heïdi, Bella, Jane, Alec et Carlisle partirent au devant de l'ennemi, suivit de très près par la meute au complet, à l'exception des trois plus jeunes, restant à la villa pour protéger les filles, et de Leah. **

**Qui reviendra vainqueur ?**


	70. L'attaque

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**On approche de la fin… Je publierais les chapitres 71 et 72 jeudi ou vendredi, puis l'épilogue dimanche… Bonne lecture et merci d'être si nombreux à suivre cette histoire !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

**La troupe se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le terrain. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. **

**Jasper, Bella, Felix, Jane, Carlisle, Sam, Paul et Embry se dirigeaient droit vers les nouveau-nés tandis que l'autre groupe, composé de Demetri, Alec, Heïdi, Alice, Emmett, Quil, Jake et Jared restèrent en retrait et attendaient le signal de Jasper pour attaquer.**

_« Tenez-vous prêt à intervenir lorsque ce sera nécessaire ! » leur dit Jasper par la pensée._

**Et oui ! Grâce à un pouvoir de télépathie que Bella avait copiée chez un autre vampire, ils pouvaient tous communiquer mentalement.**

_« 5, 4, 3, 2, c'est parti ! » informa Alice._

**En effet, un groupe de vingt-cinq nouveau-nés fit son entrée sur le terrain de baseball des Cullen. Parmi eux, le créateur, bien en retrait. Le combat débuta.**

**Bella et Jane firent agir leurs pouvoirs sur plusieurs nouveau-nés tout en se battant adroitement, et elles facilitèrent la tâche aux loups-garous. **

_« Bella, attention ! » la prévint Alec._

**Elle se retourna et eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter un nouveau-né qui se jeta sur elle mais, elle ne vit pas qu'un autre vampire s'approchait derrière elle et s'apprêtait à la tacler...**

_« BELLA ! » hurla Alec._

… **Mais heureusement, Paul était tout près. Il se jeta sur celui qui voulait surprendre Bella par ce tacle. Il planta ses crocs dans le bassin du vampire qui hurla de douleur. Paul lui déchiqueta la chair tout en grondant très fort.**

_« T'approches pas de ma sœur espèce de mocheté ! » grogna Paul._

_« On a besoin de renfort ! » dit Bella qui se débattait avec son adversaire._

_« A VOUS DEMETRI ! » appela Jasper._

**La deuxième vague se précipita dans le combat et Emmett se jeta dans la mêlée. Il cogna un vampire, puis un autre et un autre. Demetri vint en aide à Carlisle qui était pris au piège entre quatre vampires. Le garde de la famille royale attrapa deux nouveau-nés par le cou en serrant très fort et en grognant. Carlisle réussit à se dégager et il se remit à bouger rapidement pour déstabiliser ses adversaires, aidé de Sam. Demetri balança l'un des vampires qu'il avait empoigné à Jared qui le laboura de ses griffes et le déchiqueta en morceau, faisant retentir des craquements. Demetri arracha la tête de son adversaire puis regarda autour de lui. **

_« Demetri aides-moi ! » le supplia Jane._

**Il se retourna vers sa femme et grogna encore plus fort. Il courut jusqu'à son épouse qui était sur le point de se faire arracher un bras mais Embry lui épargna le pire. Ce dernier sauta sur le vampire et Jane s'écartait du duel et se retrouva dans les bras de son mari.**

« Ça va mon amour ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ça va. Allez, y a encore du boulot ! » dit Jane.

« Couvre nos arrières ! » lui dit Demetri.

**Elle acquiesça et il l'embrassa rapidement. Demetri reprit le combat, tandis que Jane fit agir son vampire sur chaque vampire qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur ses alliés. Bella, qui continua de se battre sous l'œil protecteur de son mari, vit que Jane ne se servait plus que de son pouvoir. Bella mit donc à profil uniquement ses capacités physiques… Heïdi et Alice faisaient équipe contre les nouveau-nés… Jasper était méconnaissable. C'est comme s'il était possédé. Il faisait preuve d'une agilité et d'une tactique à toute épreuve. Ses ennemis ne virent même pas les coups passer. Quant à Felix et Emmett, que dire à part qu'ils se faisaient un régal de tabasser chaque nouveau-nés qu'ils croisaient.**

**Pendant ce temps à la villa, Afton et Chelsea étaient postés devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin et montaient la garde de l'intérieur, pendant que Colin, Brady et Seth étaient postés autour de la villa, sous leur forme de loup. A l'intérieur, les petits dormaient toujours, protégés dans la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie. Tout avait été verrouillé pour qu'ils soient en sécurité. Esmé et Emily s'afféraient à la cuisine et préparaient des pâtisseries pour le retour des garçons. Le reste des filles étaient dans le salon avec les Rois. Rachel lisait un livre, une main sur son ventre, Leah était perdu dans ses pensées, une main sur son ventre également, Claire s'était assoupi, la tête sur un coussin et les jambes sur celles de Kim, cette dernière se rongeait les ongles tellement elle était angoissé pour son fiancé, Stacy, Shaynna et Kira étaient plantés devant l'ordinateur portable de Stacy, et Angela se leva précipitamment pour aller dans la salle de bain la plus proche, sous le regard ébahis des Rois et de Rosalie. Arrivée dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, elle s'agenouilla près de la cuvette et vomis. Une main glacée se posa sur son front et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut Marcus, l'air inquiet.**

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça m'a prit tout à coup. » répondit-elle.

**Elle se releva avec l'aide de Marcus et se nettoya la bouche.**

« Angela, quelque chose a changé en toi. » dit Marcus.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » questionna Angela.

« Tu es différente ! » dit-il. « Suis-moi ! »

**Il la guida jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle et lui demanda de s'allonger sur la table d'examen. Il lui fit une échographie, et après quelques secondes, elle entendit les battements d'un cœur. Elle regarda l'écran et y vit la forme d'un bébé, tout petit.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Il semblerait que tu attendes un heureux évènement mon enfant ! » fit remarquer Marcus.

« Vous sauriez dire depuis combien de temps je suis enceinte ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je dirais de deux mois ! » répondit-il.

**Elle éclata en sanglot. Marcus nettoya rapidement le produit du ventre d'Angela avec délicatesse, puis il la prit dans ses bras en la réconfortant. Elle se laissa aller et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, elle redescendit dans le salon, accompagnée de Marcus. Ce dernier reprit sa place près de ses frères et les filles s'inquiétèrent pour Angela.**

« Angela, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'alarma Leah.

« Je vais être maman ! » sourit-elle.

**Leah lui sauta au cou et toutes les filles la félicitèrent. Aro et Caïus la félicitèrent également et Angela put de nouveau se détendre. Elle savait enfin quelle était la cause de tous ces étourdissements qu'elle subissait. **

« Notre grande famille s'agrandit avec ces quatre futurs naissances. C'est merveilleux ! » s'extasia Aro.

**Les filles sourirent mais l'angoisse était toujours là.**

**Sur le champ de bataille, le combat se fit plus dur que prévu. **

_« Demetri, le créateur se dirige vers la villa avec deux nouveau-nés ! » l'avertit Alice._

_« Les garçons, vous m'entendez ? » demanda Demetri à l'attention des trois louveteaux restaient à la villa._

_« Cinq sur cinq Demetri. On avertit les Rois ! » répondit Seth._

**Demetri courut à toute vitesse en direction de la villa pendant que les autres poursuivaient le combat.**

_« Jake, on s'occupe de rasta rocket ! » dit Quil._

**Jacob acquiesça et ils encerclèrent le vampire à la peau mate et aux cheveux tressés comme une princesse indienne. Le vampire essaya de les attaquer mais ils furent trop rapide pour lui. Jake lui arracha un bras et Quil l'autre. Pendant qu'Emmett arracha la tête de son adversaire, Felix chercha sa femme des yeux, et il la vit avec horreur se faire envoyer valser contre un arbre.**

_« HEÏDI ! » hurla-t-il._

**Le vampire qui avait attaqué Heïdi se rua sur elle mais il fut stoppé par une étreinte de fer. Celle de Félix. Il vit Paul s'approcher. Le géant des Volturi lui balança le vampire de sexe féminin. Paul la rattrapa au vol et avec l'aide de son meilleur ami, il la coupèrent en deux. Felix aida sa femme à se relever et il l'embrassa avec fougue.**

_« Felix, retire ta langue de la bouche d'Heïdi et vient nous aider. » gronda Alec._

**Ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre et retournèrent au combat. **

**Pendant ce temps à la villa, Seth reprit forme humaine et rentra dans la villa.**

« Le créateur se dirige par ici avec deux nouveau-nés. Demetri est en chemin ! » informa Seth.

**Aro se leva et se plaça devant la baie vitrée, encadré de Chelsea et Afton qui restaient sur leur garde. Caïus et Marcus se placèrent de façon à protéger les filles et Rosalie se joignit à Aro pendant qu'Esmé et Emily restèrent près des filles. Seth se détacha de Stacy et retourna dans le jardin et reprit sa forme de loup. Trois vampires firent leur apparition et restèrent à plusieurs mètres d'Aro.**

« Aro ! Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu ! » salua le vampire.

« Fabrizio, tu n'es qu'un traitre ! » grogna Aro.

« C'est toi qui m'a banni Aro ! Ne l'oublie pas ! » grogna à son tour Fabrizio.

« J'aurais mieux fais de t'éliminer ! » siffla Aro.

**Fabrizio ricana puis se mit à humer l'air.**

« Hum, je reconnais cette délicieuse odeur ! Je savais que cette jeune demoiselle se cachait ici ! Kira, tu sens aussi bon que ta sœur ma belle. » dit Fabrizio de façon à ce que Kira l'entende. « D'ailleurs, elle avait très bon goût et j'espère que toi aussi. »

**Colin se mit à grogner et se mit en position d'attaque. A l'intérieur, Kira fut prise de panique en entendant les mots du Nomade.**

« Mais quelle est cette odeur ? Attends que je me concentre ! Hum, des enfants. Ça ne sera que meilleur ! » s'extasia Fabrizio.

**Tout le monde, vampire et loup-garou se mirent à grogner.**

« Tu n'as pris que deux vampires avec toi. Tu ne réussiras pas à passer ! » prévint Aro.

« Tu crois que c'est cette pathétique bande de toutou qui va m'en empêcher ? » cracha le Nomade.

**Il fit signe à ses vampires d'attaquer mais Brady et Colin se jetèrent sur l'un d'eux et Seth sur l'autre. Le premier duel fut rapide car à deux, Brady et Colin finirent très vite de démembrer le vampire mais Seth eut du mal. Il se prit un coup de poing aux côtes et il laissa échapper un jappement de douleur.**

« SETH ! » hurla Leah.

**Stacy avait arrêté de respirer et elle se mit à pleurer mais, avant que Leah ne puisse réagir, Rosalie s'était jetée sur le vampire, lui arracha un bras, puis l'autre. Seth se releva et aida Rosalie à finir le travail. Ils le mirent en charpies et alors que Fabrizio allait se jeter sur Aro, il fut retenu par une main qui lui agrippa le cou fermement. C'était Demetri !**

« Tu m'as échappé une fois mais tu ne m'échapperas plus ! Je vais te réduire en cendre et tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais. On n'échappe pas à Demetri Volturi sans être puni. Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? Que je ne t'arrêterai pas ? Hein ? Et bien détrompes toi. On ne s'attaque pas aux gens que j'aime, et je ne supporte encore moins qu'on s'en prenne à des enfants ! L'un de tes sbires a failli tuer ma femme, et je vais me faire une joie de te démembrer moi-même ! » grogna Demetri.

**Rosalie était en train de brûler les morceaux des deux nouveau-nés avec l'aide des garçons, et Demetri arracha la tête du créateur avant de la jeter dans le feu, sous le regard admiratif et fier des Rois. Il démembra le Nomade morceau par morceau et il regarda le feu détruire cette pourriture. A l'intérieur, les filles respirèrent de nouveau mais Angela se senti mal. Quelque chose était arrivée à Embry. Elle le savait ! Elle le sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles !**

**Sur le terrain de baseball, la meute avait reprit forme humaine. Ils aidèrent les Cullen et les Volturi à brûler les morceaux.**

« Où est Bella ? » s'inquiéta Alec.

**Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas son épouse.**

_« AAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »_

**Il se retourna vers le cri et vit sa femme atterrir sur le dos et un vampire male se jeta sur elle. **

« BELLA ! » cria Alec.

**Bella commençait à en avoir marre donc elle mit un gros coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille du vampire, qui se tordit de douleur.**

« Un homme reste un homme ! » grogna-t-elle.

**Elle se releva afin de lui mettre un coup de tête magistrale, ce qui le fit valser loin d'elle mais elle se redressa rapidement et attrapa le vampire par le cou, et lui arracha la tête. Le corps du vampire retomba au sol et alors qu'elle le démembra, elle ne vit pas les regards étonnés des autres, et tout particulièrement celui de son mari. Elle jeta les morceaux dans le feu et elle croisa le regard de tout le monde.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Où est passé la Bella que j'ai rencontré il y a trois ans ? Est-ce qu'elle est toujours ici ? Non parce que, ce n'était pas toi du tout que je viens de voir à l'œuvre ! » s'étonna Paul.

**Bella se contenta de sourire et elle entendit son mari dire :**

« Je vous en pris Seigneur, par pitié rendez-moi ma femme ! »

**Tout le monde éclata de rire. Pendant qu'ils inspectaient le terrain à la recherche de morceaux manquant, Jane se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut une forme grise et poilue allongée par terre. Elle le reconnut aussitôt.**

« EMBRY ! » cria-t-elle en se ruant vers lui.

**Les autres furent alertés par ses cris et la virent se diriger vers le corps d'Embry, qui était toujours sous sa forme de loup. Jane s'accroupi à sa hauteur et lui dit :**

« Embry, je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas. Pense à Angela ! Pense à ta femme, elle a besoin de toi ! »

**Les autres les encerclèrent et Carlisle l'examina rapidement.**

« Il faut qu'il reprenne sa forme humaine sinon, je ne pourrais pas le soigner ! » avoua-t-il.

_« Bella, j'ai trop mal. Je n'y arriverai pas ! Dis à Angela que je l'aime ! » dit Embry par la pensée._

« Boucles là Embry Call ! Je t'interdis de claquer maintenant ! Emmett, Felix, il faut le ramener à la villa ! » ordonna Bella.

**Ils prirent le corps d'Embry et le transportèrent aussi vite que possible à la villa. **

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous dans le jardin, Emmett et Felix déposèrent Embry dans l'herbe et Quil s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le supplia d'une voix cassante :**

« Allez mon pote, reprends-toi, et bats-toi ! Tu dois le faire pour Angela. »

**Embry se contenta de gémir de douleur.**

« Embry Call, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir tu m'entends ? Sinon c'est moi qui t'étripe ! » grogna Quil.

_« EMBRY ! » _

**Angela arriva dans le jardin en catastrophe et s'agenouilla près de son mari.**

« Embry, ne me laisse pas ! » le supplia-t-elle.

_« Bella, dis-lui que j'ai trop mal, et que je l'aime ! » dit Embry par la pensée._

**Bella lui répéta les mots d'Embry et Angela éclata en sanglot.**

« Non mon amour ! Ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'interdis de nous abandonner tous les deux ! Embry, on va avoir un bébé. » avoua-t-elle.


	71. Décisions

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'EMBRY<strong>_

_« Non mon amour ! Ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'interdis de nous abandonner tous les deux ! Embry, on va avoir un bébé. »_

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Angela attend un enfant ? Mon enfant ?**

_« Bella, demandes lui pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit avant ? » demandai-je par la pensée._

**Elle lui répéta ma question.**

« Parce que je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai appris tout à l'heure pendant que tu te battais. Je t'en pris mon chéri, ne nous abandonnes pas ! » me supplia-t-elle. « Je t'aime, je ne survivrais pas sans toi. »

**Bordel que j'ai mal mais je dois faire un effort. Pour ma femme et mon bébé. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas repris ma forme humaine après avoir été blessé… Je fis abstraction de ma douleur et me concentrais sur la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre. Je sentis mon corps se relaxer. J'étais sur le point de reprendre ma forme humaine, mais Angela était trop près de moi. Bella demanda à Demetri d'éloigner ma femme de moi et lorsqu'il le fit, elle résista.**

« Calmes-toi Angela. Il est en train de reprendre sa forme humaine. » la rassura Demetri.

**Elle se calma et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais de nouveau dans ma forme humaine, nu comme un ver. **

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HH ! » criai-je.

« Embry ! » souffla ma femme.

**Elle revint vers moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa durement. Je sentis un tissu se poser sur la partie basse de mon corps et Angela me relâcha, en pleurant.**

« Angela recules-toi. Je dois l'examiner. » lui demanda Carlisle.

**Jane prit Angela à part et je me suis retrouvé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il me fit une radio et appela Emmett et Felix. Ils arrivèrent dans la seconde et Carlisle leur dit :**

« Les os de son côté gauche ont été brisés pour la plupart et certains sont trop endommagés pour une guérison normale. Je vais devoir les recasser pour qu'Embry puisse guérir plus rapidement. »

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire Doc ! » murmurai-je.

« Ça risque d'être douloureux Embry. » prévint Carlisle.

« Le pire est passé déjà. » lui dis-je.

« Je t'aurais prévenu. » me dit-il. « Emmett, Felix, vous allez le maintenir en place pendant que je lui casse les os, il ne doit pas bouger. »

**Emmett et Felix me tenaient fermement en place pour éviter que je bouge trop. De toute façon avec la douleur que j'ai où veulent-ils que j'aille ? Carlisle commença à broyer mes os et bordel que ça fait un mal de chien.**

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HH ! » criai-je.

**Au bout de la troisième fois, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Alec entra.**

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais annihiler ta douleur. » me dit-il.

**Je fermais les yeux et je pouvais sentir le pouvoir d'Alec inhiber toute douleur. Je ne sentais plus rien. Je ne sentais même pas les doigts de Carlisle sur ma peau. Je fus complètement déconnecté. Après ce qu'il me semblait des heures de trous noirs, je ressentis de nouveau la douleur mais moins forte.**

« C'est fait. Je t'ai bandé tout le côté gauche et je t'ai donné de la morphine pour la douleur. » expliqua Carlisle.

« T'as besoin de dormir mec. » dit Felix.

« Quelqu'un peut faire venir Angela ? » demandai-je.

« Je vais d'abord l'examiner et ensuite je te l'envoi ! » répondit Carlisle.

**J'acquiesçai et ils sortirent tous les quatre de la chambre. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis ma femme, le visage strié de larme. Je lui tendis mon bras droit, seul partie du corps qui ne me faisait pas mal, et elle vint s'y engouffrer. **

« Mon amour ! » murmurai-je.

« Embry…ne me…refais jamais…un coup…pareil ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Regarde-moi Angela ! **(Elle me regarda) **Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Ça ne se reproduira pas. Je te le promets ! » lui promis-je. « Je vais être papa. »

**Elle sourit et se cala contre moi. Elle s'allongea avec moi, tout en faisant attention de ne pas me faire mal et on s'endormit.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :**_

**Carlisle était venu chercher Angela et quand je vis Jake entrer dans le salon, je me jetais dans ses bras.**

« Jake, tu vas bien. Dieu merci ! » dis-je, soulagée.

« Je te l'avais dis que je reviendrai ! » avoua-t-il en resserrant notre étreinte.

**Mes mains se posèrent sur son dos et je sentis comme une éraflure. Il frémit sous mon toucher. Je me détachais de Jacob et regarda son dos. Il avait une entaille qui commençait à se résorber. Je sentis la colère monter en moi.**

« Leah, est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda Jacob.

**Je le regardais, le regard mauvais et pour toute réponse je lui mis une droite dans la mâchoire.**

« Non mais ça va pas ! T'es malade, ça fait mal ! » se plaignit-il.

« Leah La Terrible est de retour ! » ria Paul.

« Paul, tu la boucles ou je t'en mets une aussi. » le menaçai-je.

**Il déglutit et la ferma. Je reportais mon attention sur Jacob qui frottait sa mâchoire.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je t'avais prévenu que si jamais tu revenais ne serai-ce qu'avec une égratignure, je te le ferai payer. » répondis-je.

« Pour une petite entaille dans le dos tu le frappes Leah ? T'es cinglée ! » railla Emmett.

**Il se prit une claque derrière la tête par Rosalie.**

« C'était pas une raison pour me frapper Lee. Elle va guérir rapidement ! » dit Jake.

« … »

« Tu m'as fais mal ! » couina-t-il.

**Mes hormones de femme enceinte prirent le dessus et je me jetais sur les lèvres de Jacob pour un baiser fougueux, sous les sifflements des autres.**

« J'y comprends plus rien moi. D'abord elle le frappe, elle l'engueule et elle l'embrasse ! » dit Emmett.

« Elle est enceinte ! » informa Alice.

« Quoi ? »

**Ils avaient tous parlaient en même temps. Je relâchais Jacob et je l'entraînais dans le jardin. Je voulais qu'on parle en tête-à-tête. Lorsque je fus sûre qu'on fut assez loin, je repris ses lèvres en gémissant. Il me plaqua contre le mur et attaqua mon cou, tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses.**

« Jake, je veux qu'on se marie. Tout de suite ! » avouai-je.

**Il arrêta ses caresses et me regarda dans les yeux.**

« Leah… » mais je le coupais.

« Non Jake, laisse-moi finir. J'y ai réfléchis pendant que tu te battais et, je veux qu'on se marie. Je veux qu'on accueille notre fils en tant que mari et femme. Je veux devenir Madame Jacob Black, et ce le plus vite possible. Je ne peux plus attendre mon amour. » expliquai-je.

« Quand ? » sourit-il.

_« DANS DEUX JOURS TOUT SERA PRÊT ! » cria la voix d'Alice._

**On éclata de rire et on repartit dans le salon rejoindre les autres.**

« Alice, pas une cérémonie avec tout le tra-la-la. Quelque chose d'intime. Juste nous, ma mère, Charlie et Billy. » imposai-je.

« Ça marche. Combien de témoin ? » demanda Alice.

« Deux. Je veux Emily et Bella. » répondis-je.

« Quil et Embry ! » dit mon Jacob.

« Sam, tu accepterais de me conduire à l'autel ? » demandai-je à Sam.

**Pour toute réponse, il me prit dans ses bras et accepta.**

« Jake, Embry est dans un lit d'hôpital et je ne pense pas que dans deux jours il pourra tenir debout. » dit Jared.

« Ah merde ! Attendez, je vais voir avec lui. »

**Il monta à l'étage et alors que Rosalie descendit avec ma petite puce, qui me sauta dans les bras, Alice se mit à crier :**

« C'EST L'HEURE DU SHOPPING ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Rosalie.

« On a deux jours pour préparer le mariage de Jake et Leah. » répondit Alice.

**Rosalie me regarda et me fonça dans les bras. Je vis Paul arriver dans le salon avec Danny, ainsi que Kim et Jared avec leurs bébés.**

« Les garçons, ils vous restent vos smoking ? » demanda Alice.

**Ils acquiescèrent. **

« Très bien, en voiture les filles. » ordonna Alice.

« Et pour Angela ? » demandai-je.

« On choisira une robe pour elle. » dit Alice.

« Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée. On n'a pas besoin de toutes partir acheter des robes. On en a déjà plusieurs mais, pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec tes demoiselles d'honneurs et ton organisatrice ? Elle nous choisira des robes directement. Je sais qu'elle attend que ça ! » proposa Claire.

**Alice sautilla sur place mais je devais laisser ma princesse ici car elle venait à peine de se réveiller.**

« Maman va aller s'acheter une robe avec tatie Alice. Toi, tu vas rester ici avec papa d'accord ? » expliquai-je.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Tu vas avec Demetri ? » souriais-je.

**Elle se contenta de rire et se jeta dans les bras de Demetri. Alice m'attira dehors, suivis de Bella et Emily, et bien sûr Heïdi a tapée l'incruste. Jasper lui avait passé ses clés et, en route pour Seattle.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**J'entrais dans la chambre d'Embry et je vis mon meilleur ami, les yeux dans le vague. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. En effet, Angela s'était assoupie.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » demandai-je.

« Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait éclater tout le côté gauche. » répondit-il.

« Embry, Leah et moi on se marie dans deux jours. Alice est déjà en train de tout préparer. » avouai-je.

« Félicitations mec ! » sourit-il.

« Ouais, euh, je suis un peu dans la merde pour les témoins. J'ai choisis Quil et je voulais que ce soit toi le deuxième mais avec l'état dans lequel tu es… » mais il me coupa.

« Jake, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu prends quelqu'un d'autre. De toute façon, Carlisle m'a interdit de rester debout trop longtemps. »

« Je t'adore Embry Call. T'es mon meilleur pote et ça ne changera jamais. » lui dis-je.

« Je te kiffe aussi vieux. » ria-t-il.

**Je le laissais se reposer et je rejoignis les autres. Ma princesse était dans les bras de Demetri, qui lui faisait des chatouilles et elle essayait de se débattre en riant. Il arrêta de la chatouiller et déposa un baiser sur son front.**

« PAPA ! » m'appela ma princesse.

**Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais fort contre moi.**

« Tu m'as manqué Sarah ! » murmurai-je.

« Toi aussi papa ! » dit-elle.

**Je me retournais vers Demetri, et lui demanda :**

« Demetri, t'accepterai d'être mon deuxième témoin ? »

« Moi ? Mais Embry ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Il m'a donné sa bénédiction. Alors, t'accepte ? » le pressai-je.

« Avec plaisir Jake ! » accepta-t-il.

**Il me serra la main et les Rois nous assuraient qu'ils restaient eux aussi. **

**Les deux jours étaient passés rapidement. J'étais en ce moment même chez les Cullen, dans la chambre de Rosalie pendant que ma Leah était dans celle d'Alice. Je vais me marier. **

**JE VAIS ME MARIER !**


	72. Tout est bien qui finit bien

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Voilà, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue... Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :<strong>_

**Les deux derniers jours avaient été riches en émotion. Alice et Heïdi étaient survoltées. Les garçons avaient aidés à mettre les meubles en place pendant qu'Esmé, Emily et Kim s'afféraient en cuisine pour le buffet. Claire avait ordre de se reposer et moi, j'avais ordre de ne rien faire. Je m'occupais de ma fille, et encore, elle tenait à aider à la préparation du mariage. Je n'avais pas le droit de voir la décoration. J'étais restée enfermée dans la chambre d'Alice pendant deux jours. DEUX JOURS ! Faut que je sorte de cette putain de chambre ou je vais finir par devenir claustrophobe. Je me marie aujourd'hui et je ne suis même pas habiller. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas :**

« Leah à la douche ! » m'ordonna Alice.

**Je ne perdis pas une minute de plus et je filais sous la douche. L'eau chaude me détendit et pendant que je rinçais le produit mousseux du gel douche, ma main se posa sur mon ventre. Il commençait à grossir un peu. Carlisle m'avait examiné et il m'avait assuré que tout allait bien. J'étais enceinte de deux mois et demi et ce serait un petit garçon d'après Alice. Je lui faisais confiance car elle n'avait jamais tort. Lorsque j'avais annoncé la nouvelle à Sarah, elle avait crié de joie. Elle disait **_**« Je vais être une grande sœur, je vais avoir un petit frère ! ». **_**A partir de là, impossible de la retenir. Elle avait la pêche et elle était tellement heureuse. Un gros coup donné à la porte me fit sursauter. **_**Alice**_** ! Quelle impatience. Je finissais ma douche et sortis de la salle de bain, enroulée dans un peignoir. Alice m'installa devant sa coiffeuse et se mit au travail. Je ne sais pas comment elle compte coiffer mes cheveux court mais bon, je lui fais confiance. Quoi que, depuis que je ne me transformais plus, mes cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés. Ils arrivaient désormais sous mes épaules, et ça plaisait beaucoup à Jake. Alice arrêta de trifouiller dans mes cheveux après avoir fait je ne sais quoi et elle s'attaqua à mon maquillage. Une fois fini, elle m'attira dans son magasin personnel et m'aida à enfiler ma robe. **

**Tout comme la cérémonie, c'était une robe tout simple, sans artifices et surtout sans fanfreluches. Le tissu était doux et fin. Rien d'extravagant. J'enfilais ma robe et mes talons blancs. Alice plaça la jarretière sous ma robe et elle me dit de rester dans sa chambre le temps qu'elle aille se changer. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard. Elle était vraiment splendide. Elle portait une robe bustier argentée qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Rosalie entra, vêtue d'une robe rouge carmin, dont le haut s'attachait derrière le cou. Dans ses bras, ma petite princesse qui était trop belle. Elle portait une petite robe blanche avec des petites chaussures de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient regroupés en une très belle tresse. Je m'agenouillais pour l'accueillir dans mes bras et elle s'y engouffra.**

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! » dis-je, émue de voir ma petite fille dans cette tenue.

« Toi aussi tu es belle maman ! Papa aussi est tout beau. » avoua-t-elle.

**Je me relevais et Sarah repartit avec sa marraine. Mes demoiselles d'honneurs entrèrent et, wow ! Leur robe était beige et leurs cheveux étaient ondulés. **

« Il est temps Leah. Ton futur époux est déjà en place. » informa Alice.

**Les premières notes de piano résonnèrent et Alice sortit de la chambre, suivis de mes demoiselles d'honneurs. Sam entra et me prit dans ses bras.**

« Je suis fier de toi Leah, et merci de ne plus m'en vouloir. » me dit-il.

« C'est du passé Sam. Tu es heureux avec Emily et moi je suis heureuse avec Jake. C'est tout ce qui compte ! » avouai-je.

**Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et fit glisser mon voile devant mes yeux. Je pris mon bouquet et pris le bras que me tendait Sam. La marche nuptiale débuta et je me retrouvais dans l'allée qui me conduisait vers Jake. Tout le monde se leva, même Embry qui était aidé de Jasper. Lorsque je vis mon Jacob, j'en eus le souffle coupé. Il me regardait avec ce sourire que j'aimais tant. A ses côtés, ses témoins, Quil et Demetri. Les Rois étaient également présent et Marcus et Caïus avaient troqués leurs vêtements contre un costume identique ou presque à celui d'Aro. Le père d'Angela restait de marbre comme toujours, et mes demoiselles d'honneurs étaient déjà en place. Sam plaça ma main sur celle de Jake et je passais mon bouquet à Emily, pour faire face à mon fiancé. Ma princesse était sur les genoux de son grand-père Billy. **

« Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin d'unir Jacob Ephraïm Black et Leah Sue Clearwater par les liens sacrés du mariage. » commença le Pasteur Webber.

**Il continua son petit speech puis dit :**

« Jacob, veux-tu prendre Leah ici présente comme légitime épouse ? Promets-tu de l'aimer et de la chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Je le veux ! » accepta Jake.

« Leah, veux-tu prendre Jacob ici présent comme légitime époux ? Promets-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Je le veux ! » acceptai-je.

**Je vous passe les détails quand on se passait les alliances, apportaient sur un petit coussin par Lucas, qui était trognon dans son costume.**

« Je vous déclare à présent, mari et femme. Jacob, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! » annonça le Pasteur.

**Jake s'approcha de moi, souleva mon voile et m'embrassa sur le champ, sous les applaudissements des autres. Mes mains passèrent derrière son cou pour approfondir le baiser quand on entendit, Lucas et Sarah crier :**

« YEURK ! »

**On s'écarta en riant, suivis des autres. Après avoir pris le bras de mon MARI, nous allions sur la piste de danse, plaçait par Miss Alice, et la musique pour notre première danse retentit. ****C'était **_**I don't want to miss a thing **_**d'**_**Aerosmith. **_**J'adorais cette chanson, et Jake aussi. On commençait à danser et j'enfoui ma tête dans son cou, profitant de ce moment.**

« Je t'aime Leah Black ! » me souffla-t-il.

**Je le regardais et lui souris. Je l'embrassais tendrement et lorsque je relâchais ses lèvres, je vis que nos témoins respectifs dansaient, suivis d'autres couples. Bella dansait avec Demetri et Emily avec Quil. **

« Jake, regarde ! » lui dis-je en lui montrant un coin de la piste.

**Tout comme moi, un sourire étira son visage. En effet, notre fille dansait avec Lucas. Ils étaient trop choux tous les deux. En plus, Lucas faisait très attention à ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Angela les prit en photo mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas pour autant. La chanson se termina et avec Jake, nous fûmes séparer pour plusieurs danses. Je passais donc dans les bras de Demetri, de Quil, Sam, enfin la meute au complet à l'exception d'Embry qui était assis sur une chaise, Angela à ses côtés. Je dansais avec les Cullen mâles et les Volturi, même les Rois qui me félicitèrent quand, enfin je retournais dans les bras de mon MARI. Pendant qu'on dansait, je sentis une petite poigne sur ma jambe. Je baissais la tête et vis ma fille, qui me sourit. Jake la prit dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit.**

« On est officiellement une famille ! » dit Jacob.

« Je vous aime tellement tous les deux. Pardon, tous les trois ! » rectifiai-je en posant une main sur mon ventre.

**Jake m'attira dans ses bras et on resta un moment comme ça, en famille, puis, fidèle à elle-même, Alice gâcha se moment.**

« Leah, faut lancer le bouquet ! » avait-elle dit.

**C'est avec regret que je quittais mon mari et ma fille pour suivre cette folle alliée. Je montais sur l'estrade, me mis dos aux filles, et lançais le bouquet. Je me retournais et il avait atterrit dans les bras de Shaynna. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, surtout que je sentais venir l'entourloupe car Jake ne ratera pas Brady avec la jarretière. J'en mettrais ma main au feu. Je m'assis sur une chaise pendant que Jake passa Sarah à Rosalie. Il s'approcha de moi, je soulevais légèrement ma robe, et il déglutit en voyant que j'avais un porte-jarretelle. Merci Alice ! Il se reprit comme il put et enleva ma jarretière avec ses dents. Je vis Sarah qui cachait son visage dans le cou de Rosalie et Lucas s'était planqué derrière Jane. Jake se releva et envoya le bout de tissu sur Brady, qui était complètement perdu. Je le savais ! Angela les prit en photo et repartit près d'Embry. **

**La musique retentit de nouveau et j'attirais Jake loin des regards indiscrets et je profitais aussi du fait que Sarah était avec Demetri en train de manger du gâteau. J'emmenais mon mari près de la forêt et je l'embrassais avidement.**

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te fait rien de ne pas partir en lune de miel ? » demanda Jacob, à bout de souffle par notre baiser.

« Je me fiche de la lune de miel Jake. Tout ce que je veux c'est une nuit torride avec toi. Tu me prendras dans toutes les positions que tu veux ce soir. » l'allumai-je.

« Leah, arrête de me dire ça. Je commence déjà à avoir une trique d'enfer alors s'il te plaît, boucles-la mon cœur ! » plaida-t-il.

« Embrasse-moi. » grognai-je.

**Il m'embrassa avec force et me plaqua un peu plus contre lui. Et en effet, son pantalon était, dur. Je me séparais de ses lèvres et le laissais se ressaisir. Ça prit plusieurs minutes car j'avoue, je n'ai pas arrêté de le chauffer. Lorsqu'on retourna voir les autres, il manquait Alice et Heïdi.**

« Où sont passées les deux furies ? » demandai-je.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Emmett.

« Emmett, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Deux brunes accros du shopping qui répondent aux noms d'Alice et Heïdi. » rétorquai-je.

« Ah oui, ces deux-là. Aucune idée ! » dit-il.

« Ils ont ordres de la boucler sinon elles les tuent. » expliqua Bella.

« Jake, tu me suis, Leah tu suis Jane. » ordonna Rosalie.

**Je me suis retrouvé dans la chambre d'Alice et Jane me défit mon voile et ma coiffure. Mes cheveux retombèrent dans mon dos, tout ondulés. Jane me coiffa rapidement et me fit ressortir de la chambre. Jake se rua vers moi, son nœud papillon avait déserté, et les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient détachés. On redescendit pour atterrir devant la maison et Sarah était dans les bras de Demetri.**

« A demain papa ! A demain maman ! » nous dit-elle.

« Tu restes sage. D'accord mon cœur ? » prévint Jacob, doucement.

« Pomis ! Sase comme une imase ! » promit-elle.

**Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se blottit contre moi. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis alla dans les bras de son père et fit la même chose. Elle retourna dans les bras de Demetri et Jake prit les clés de sa voiture, qu'il arracha des mains de Paul. On dit au revoir à tout le monde et on fila chez nous. Durant le trajet, je me blottis contre Jake et attendais qu'on arrive enfin chez nous. **

**Une fois devant la maison, Jake éteignit le moteur, sortit de la voiture et se rua de mon côté et m'aida à descendre. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée mais me prit dans ses bras pour rentrer. Il referma la porte derrière nous et commença à nous mener vers notre chambre mais arrivée dans le couloir du bas, un chemin de pétales de roses blanches étaient tracés. Je regardais Jacob bizarrement et il monta les escaliers, suivant le chemin de roses. Il nous conduisit jusqu'à notre chambre et lorsque nous entrons à l'intérieur, on se figea sur place. Plusieurs meubles avaient étés poussé et notre lit avait été remplacé par un lit baldaquin. Jake me posa par terre doucement et lorsque je fus sur mes deux jambes, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Le sol était jonché de pétale blanc et quelques bougies à la vanille étaient allumées, faisant régner une atmosphère calme et romantique à notre chambre.**

« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elles sont partis de la cérémonie ! » sanglotai-je.

« Mon amour. Ne pleure pas. C'est notre nuit de noce. » dit Jacob en se rapprochant de moi. « Et puis, tu as dis que je pouvais te prendre dans la position que je voulais. »

« Oui j'ai dis ça mais, c'est moi qui commence le jeu Jacob Black ! » proposai-je d'une voix suave.

**Il allait dire quelque chose mais je le coupais en faisant glisser ma langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, le faisant grogner. Je fis glisser sa veste le long de son corps, puis déboutonna sa chemise doucement, laissant mes mains effleurer son torse. Sa chemise subit le même sort que sa veste et je posais mes lèvres sur son torse musclé. Je m'attardais sur ses tétons que je pris entre mes dents.**

« Leah… » soupira Jacob.

**Je fis descendre mes lèvres sur ses abdos, traçant les contours de ses abdos avec ma langue, pendant que mes mains défirent son pantalon. Il fit valser son pantalon aux côtés de sa veste et de sa chemise, ne lui laissant que le boxer. Je lui enlevais le dernier rempart qui renfermait l'objet de ma convoitise et lorsque mon Dieu vivant se retrouva tout nu, je le regardais dans les yeux, tout en m'accroupissant. Je le pris en main et sa main à lui se crispa sur le portant en bois du lit. Je fis quelques va et viens avec ma main mais je commençais à m'ennuyer alors je posais mes lèvres sur son gland en tout premier lieu, puis le pris dans ma bouche. **

« Oh putain Leah ! » jura Jake.

**Au fur et à mesure que je lui faisais subir ma douce cajolerie, ma main se joignit à mes gestes et suivis le mouvement de ma bouche. **

« Putain Leah c'est trop bon. Continu, j'y suis presque ! » me supplia-t-il.

**J'accélérais mes gestes et bientôt, il était sur le point de jouir mais il m'arrêta.**

« Arrête Leah ! » grogna-t-il.

**J'arrêtais mes gestes et il eut juste le temps de prendre une serviette qui était posée sur le lit car il éjacula aussitôt. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration mais ce fut difficile. Il posa sa tête sur le portant en bois du lit donc je me relevais et me plaçais derrière lui. Je fis courir mes mains sur son torse et mes lèvres se posèrent sur son dos. Il frémit sous mes caresses et sa respiration se calma.**

« C'était, wow ! T'as été géniale Leah ! » me dit-il.

« Contente que ça t'aie plu. Et si tu me rendais la pareille ? » proposai-je, plein de sous-entendus dans ma voix.

**Il laissa tomber la serviette par terre, se retourna pour me faire face et fit glisser ma robe le long de mon corps, révélant mes sous-vêtements. Je portais une guêpière toute blanche, et Jake sembla apprécier. Il m'embrassa d'une force que j'ai bien cru que j'avais un orgasme. Je me suis retrouvée assise sur le rebord du lit et les lèvres de Jake parsemaient mon corps de baisers torrides. Il m'enleva le peu de tissu qu'il me restait sur le corps et il prit aussitôt mes seins dans sa bouche, un par un. Pendant qu'il mordillait un de mes tétons, sa main s'occupait de l'autre. J'avais chaud, très chaud même. Lorsqu'il eut terminé avec ma poitrine, il s'attarda sur mes cuisses et lorsqu'il arriva près de mon intimité, j'en frémis d'avance. Je sentis sa langue sur mes lèvres humides et mon dos se cambra, surtout quand sa langue trouva mon clitoris. Je me laissais tomber de tout mon corps sur le lit et me laissais aller entre ses mains expertes. Là c'est plutôt sa langue qui me travaille mais c'est pareil. Il titilla mon bouton de plaisir en le mordillant et en le suçant, puis il entra un doigt en moi. Il inséra un deuxième doigt puis un troisième tout en continuant de me travailler avec sa langue.**

« Jake…je vais…hum… »

**Mon orgasme me frappa de plein fouet mais Jake ne s'arrêta pas au contraire. Il continua pendant au moins dix minutes et j'en étais à un tel point que mes mains s'étaient agrippées aux draps du lit. Je ne sais pas du tout combien d'orgasme j'ai eu et je m'en tape. Alors qu'un énième orgasme allait me frapper, Jake retira ses doigts et sa langue de mon intimité. Je grognais de frustration mais lorsque je levais les yeux vers lui, il était en train de nettoyer ses doigts avec sa langue. Hum, c'est totalement sexy ! Avant que je ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, ses mains attrapaient mes jambes et il me tira vers lui, tel un prédateur en chasse. Je me suis retrouvé assise sur le bord du lit, mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps et il me pénétra d'un coup sec, nous faisant gémir en même temps. **

« Prête à prendre ton pied Leah ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**Je m'accrochais à ses épaules et l'embrassais en guise de réponse. Il se colla un peu plus contre moi et commença à bouger, d'abord doucement, puis plus rapidement.**

« Jake…hum…comme ça…hum…oh oui…plus fort…Jake… » haletai-je.

« Leah…tu me rends fou ! » murmura-t-il.

**Il donna un dernier cou de rein puissant et :**

« JAKE ! » criai-je.

**Il se déversa en moi en même temps que mon orgasme me frappa. Il se retira de moi en un clin d'œil et me fit descendre du lit, me retourna et m'obligea à m'allonger sur le ventre. Avant que je ne puisse demander quelque chose, il entra en moi de nouveau et intensifia ses mouvements. **

« Leah…tu es…si…désirable…hum… » me dit-il.

« Jake…plus vite… » implorai-je.

**Il accéléra et le point de non retour arriva une nouvelle fois. Je l'obligeais à se retirer de moi et lorsque je lui fis face, je montais entièrement sur le lit, m'allongeant de tout mon corps et lui fis signe avec le doigt de me rejoindre. Il vint se placer sur moi et j'écartais mes jambes automatiquement, les remontant le long de mon corps. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'attirais à moi pour un baiser fiévreux. Ma langue trouva rapidement la sienne et pendant qu'on s'embrassait, je sentis son sexe glisser en moi. Je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille et il commença à bouger de nouveau en moi. Il nous fit rouler de façon à ce que je me retrouve sur lui. Je bougeais mes hanches tout en continuant d'embrasser mon mari. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, mes lèvres dévièrent sur son cou. Il se mit à bouger ses hanches lui aussi et nos corps se moulaient parfaitement l'un l'autre. Un énième orgasme nous frappa et je me laissais tomber sur le corps de mon apollon, toute retournée, littéralement. **

« Tu peux me rappeler combien d'orgasme j'ai eu ? » demandai-je, éreintée.

« J'ai arrêté de compter après le sixième ! » répondit-il, dans le même état que moi.

**Jake reprit son souffle avant moi et il se leva mais me garda dans ses bras. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée et il nous entraina dans la salle de bain. Bonne idée ! On en avait bien besoin, sauf que cette fois, on utilisa la baignoire. On l'utilisait rarement car on n'avait pas trop le temps de prendre des bains. Il remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude avec du bain moussant, senteur vanille. Je rentrais dans la baignoire d'eau chaude et Jake me rejoignit. Il se plaça derrière moi et je me calais contre son torse. Il m'entoura aussitôt de ses bras.**

« T'as été fabuleux Jacob Black ! » soupirai-je.

« T'étais pas mal non plus, Madame Black ! » sourit-il.

« Hum, j'aime t'entendre m'appeler comme ça. Redis-le ! » suppliai-je.

« Madame Black ! » répéta-t-il.

**Je souris et je me cambrais aussitôt lorsqu'une de ses mains vint titiller ma féminité. Il caressa mon clitoris lentement, me faisant gémir. **

« Jake...hum…Jake…han… » gémissais-je.

**Il arrêta sa cajolerie et me prit dans ses bras en sortant de la baignoire. Il nous fit rentrer dans la douche et il fit couler l'eau sur nous. Lorsque toute trace de sueur avait disparue, on sortit de la douche et je mis une serviette autour de mon corps, et j'en pris une autre pour sécher mes cheveux. Jacob vint enlacer ma taille par derrière et posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule.**

« Pourquoi tu mets une serviette Lee ? Tout ce que je veux c'est te prendre encore et te faire jouir pendant des heures. » grogna-t-il.

**J'éclatais de rire et lorsque mes cheveux furent plus ou moins secs, je me tournais vers mon mari et l'embrassais de toute mon âme.**

« Je t'aime Jacob Black ! Plus que ma propre vie, et je suis heureuse de porter à nouveau un enfant de toi. » lui dis-je.

**Je baissais les yeux car j'avais envie de lui dire quelque chose mais je ne savais pas comment il le prendrait.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Leah ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas comment te le dire ! » répondis-je tout bas.

**Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et m'obligea à la regarder. Ses gestes étaient toujours aussi doux.**

« Dis-moi Leah ! » m'encouragea-t-il.

« Voilà, je me disais que, dès que notre fils sera né, je pourrais, arrêter de muter, totalement. Je, j'ai envie de vieillir en même temps qu'eux. » avouai-je.

« Oh mon amour ! J'étais en train de me dire la même chose. Moi aussi j'en aie marre de transmuter, et je sais qu'on n'est pas les seuls à vouloir mener une vie de nouveau normale. » dit-il.

**Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur mes joues et j'attirais Jake pour un baiser plein d'amour. Il nous reconduisit dans notre chambre et le reste de la nuit ne fut que tendresse et amour.**


	73. Epilogue

_****Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**_

Voilà, le tout dernier chapitre... Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

**La vie était redevenue paisible à La Push. Trois mois après le mariage de Jake et Leah, Quil et Claire accueillirent leur premier enfant. Un petit garçon qu'ils nommèrent Christopher Neil Ateara. Kim et Embry furent désignés comme parrain et marraine. Trois mois plus tard, ce fut au tour de Leah de mettre au monde un petit garçon qu'ils appelèrent Joshua Samuel Black. Cette fois-ci, c'est Emily et Demetri qui furent désignés comme parrain et marraine. A peine quelques jours après la naissance de Joshua, Paul et Rachel accueillirent à nouveau un petit garçon qui se prénommait Cameron Steven Matthews, et ils choisirent Heïdi et Jasper comme parrain et marraine. Quant à Embry et Angela, ils étaient les heureux parents d'une petite fille qu'ils prénommèrent Jennifer Amanda Call. Jane et Jacob furent désignés comme parrain et marraine.**

…

_**5 ANS PLUS TARD :**_

_**Chez Sam et Emily.**_

« LUCAS HARRY ULEY. VIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT ME RANGER TON BALLON DE BASKET OU JE LE METS A LA POUBELLE ! » hurla Emily.

**Lucas descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva sa mère qui l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches. Il avait huit ans et c'était le portrait craché de son père.**

« Désolé maman ! Je vais le ranger. » abdiqua Lucas.

« Et fais moi plaisir, arrête d'embêter ta sœur ! » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Mais c'est elle qui me cherche ! » se défendit-il.

_« C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! » contra une petite fille._

**Une petite fille de cinq ans arriva dans le salon, trainant derrière elle une peluche de Mickey Mouse.**

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui a planqué mon maillot de basket offert par mon parrain ! » dit Lucas.

« C'est parce que tu m'as cachée ma poupée préférée ! » rétorqua la petite fille.

« Lucas et Bethany, vous voulez bien arrêter ou je demande à votre père de s'en mêler ? » les menaça Emily.

**Les deux enfants se raidirent et au même instant, Sam rentra du travail.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Je vous entends vous disputer depuis dehors ! » demanda Sam.

« Tes enfants me rendent dingues ! » répondit Emily.

**Sam se contenta de sourire. A peine avait-il franchi la porte de la maison que Lucas avait déserté dans sa chambre, emportant son ballon de basket avec lui et Bethany était repartit devant la télé. Emily soupira et Sam la prit dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas écraser son ventre. En effet, Emily attendait son troisième enfant. Ils ne connaissaient toujours pas le sexe, préférant attendre la naissance, comme avec Lucas et Bethany.**

« Ça va mon amour ? » demanda Sam à son épouse.

« Tu veux dire à part le fait que tes enfants me font tourner en bourrique après l'école ? » railla-t-elle.

**Sam embrassa Emily tendrement et au même moment, le bébé donna un coup. Sam partit prendre une douche et Emily s'attela à finir le repas du soir.**

_**A l'hôpital de Forks, chambre 217.**_

**Rachel était dans sa chambre d'hôpital, une petite fille âgée de seulement deux jours dans les bras. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et lorsque Rachel releva la tête, elle aperçut son mari entrer avec leurs deux fils.**

« Maman ! » s'écrièrent Danny et Cameron.

« Mes trésors ! » sourit Rachel.

**Danny avait six ans et demi et il avait le même air espiègle que son père. Quant à Cameron, il venait tout juste d'avoir cinq ans mais lui, c'est le côté charmeur de Paul qu'il avait hérité. Paul se rapprocha de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Danny ne put s'empêcher de dire :**

« Prenez vous une chambre ! »

« Daniel Billy Matthews, comment tu parles à tes parents ? » le réprimanda sa mère.

« Désolé maman ! » s'excusa l'aîné.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda Cameron en regardant sa petite sœur dormir.

« Selena Rebecca Matthews ! » répondit Rachel.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir tenir les garçons éloignés d'elle ? » demanda Danny.

« Qui vous a dit ça ? » s'étonna Rachel.

« Papa ! » répondirent les garçons en même temps.

**Rachel éclata de rire malgré elle. **

« Maman, on peut te faire un câlin ? » quémanda Cameron.

**Elle passa sa petite merveille dans les bras de Paul, dont le visage s'illumina lorsqu'il prit sa fille dans ses bras, et Rachel accueillit ses deux fils contre elle. Ils se blottirent contre elle et profitèrent de l'étreinte de leur mère, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis quelques jours. Paul était devenu un officier de police assermenté depuis déjà quatre ans et faisait équipe avec Jared. Quant à Rachel, elle avait lâché son boulot de bibliothécaire à Port Angeles après la naissance de Cameron et elle enseignait la littérature au lycée de la réserve.**

_**La Push, chez Kim et Jared.**_

« Allez les enfants, il est temps d'aller se mettre en tenu de combat ! » les prévint Kim.

« Maman, on est vraiment obligé d'aller dormir maintenant ? » demanda Killian.

« Encore cinq minutes maman. S'il te plaît ! » la supplia Jade.

« Ecoutez votre mère les enfants et allez vous mettre en pyjama ! » intervint Jared.

**Les enfants abdiquèrent et partirent dans leur chambre qu'ils partageaient toujours depuis leur naissance. Jared s'approcha de son épouse et la prit dans ses bras.**

« Julian s'est endormit ? » demanda Kim.

« Ouais. Il vient de s'endormir à l'instant. » répondit Jared

« Maman, papa ! On est prêt ! » dit Jade.

« Vous vous êtes lavés les dents ? » demanda Jared.

« Moi oui ! » répondit Jade.

« Killian ! » gronda Kim.

« J'y vais tout de suite maman ! »

**Il fila dans la salle de bain, suivit de son père qui le surveilla de près. Kim emmena sa fille dans son lit et la borda le temps que Jared vienne lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Kim embrassa sa fille sur le front et Jared entra au même instant. Il installa son fils sous les couvertures et après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front, il échangea de place avec Kim et resta un moment près de sa fille. Jade s'endormit rapidement car Jared lui caressait les cheveux et Killian suivit après que sa mère lui ait souhaité bonne nuit. Le couple sortit de la chambre de leurs jumeaux de six ans et Kim partit voir son petit dernier, endormit dans l'ancienne chambre de Claire, qui avait été réaménagé avant la naissance du petit Julian. Il avait un an et c'était un vrai petit ange. Kim l'observa et repensa à ces cinq dernières années. Elle et Jared s'étaient mariés après que Jared eut terminé l'école de police. Il était maintenant un policier assermenté et faisait équipe avec son meilleur ami Paul. Kim tenait toujours le restaurant avec Claire, et elle avait engagée Stacy comme serveuse. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit son mari la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder leur fils dormir puis rejoignirent leur chambre.**

_**Chez Quil et Claire.**_

**Une petite fille de trois ans avec les cheveux blonds arriva dans la cuisine et demanda à sa mère :**

« Maman, il arrive quand papa ? »

« Il ne va plus tarder mon cœur ! » la rassura sa mère. « Chris, viens récupérer ta sœur s'il te plaît ! »

**Christopher entra dans la cuisine et il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Il avait les même petites boucles et les yeux noisette de Quil.**

« Viens Kayla ! On va regarder Bob L'Eponge ! » lui proposa son frère.

**La petite Kayla allait suivre son frère quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.**

_« Je suis rentré ! » fit la voix de Quil._

« PAPA ! » s'écria Kayla.

**Quil entra dans la cuisine et sa fille se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'accueillit aussitôt et elle se blottit contre lui. Christopher vint contre son père et ce dernier le prit dans ses bras.**

« Vous êtes un peu lourd tous les deux ! » plaisanta Quil.

« C'est pas vrai ! » contra Chris.

« Te vexe pas mon grand. Je plaisante. » le rassura Quil.

**Il reposa son fils par terre puis sa fille et ils partirent tout deux dans le salon. Quil s'approcha de son épouse et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils entendirent des petits rires et lorsqu'ils regardèrent la provenance, ils virent une tête brune et une tête blonde repartir en riant. Claire ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le comportement de ses enfants puis, se laissa aller cinq minutes dans l'étreinte de son mari.**

« Va vite prendre une douche. Le repas est presque prêt ! » suggéra Claire.

« A vos ordres Madame Ateara ! »

**Il l'embrassa rapidement et monta à l'étage prendre sa douche. Deux mois après la naissance de Christopher, Claire et Quil s'étaient dit **_**« oui »**_** durant une cérémonie très émouvante où toute la fratrie Cullen et la garde des Volturi étaient présentes et ils avaient emménagés dans l'ancienne maison de Claire car les parents de celle-ci étaient partis s'installer à Seattle. Quil travaillait toujours au garage avec Jake mais en tant qu'associé, et Claire tenait toujours le restaurant avec Kim. Vingt minutes plus tard, l'heureuse famille Ateara s'installa autour de la table et après avoir récité de bénédicité, ils mangèrent le délicieux repas préparé par la jeune maman.**

_**Chez Embry et Angela.**_

« Jen, Alex, n'oubliez pas de vous laver les mains. » leur dit Angela en fermant la porte d'entrée.

**Angela entra dans sa cuisine et déposa les deux sacs de courses qu'elle portait et heureusement pour elle, son mari vint l'aider.**

« Merci chéri ! » soupira-t-elle en embrassant Embry.

**Elle déposa les clés de sa voiture sur la table de la cuisine ainsi que son sac et enleva sa veste qu'elle mit sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée.**

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » demanda Angela à son époux.

« Bien. Comme toujours. Les premières années font énormément de progrès. Ils sont presque au niveau des terminales ! » répondit-il.

**Embry était professeur d'éducation physique au lycée de la réserve et Angela possédait un local à Port Angeles où elle exposait ses photos une fois par mois lors d'une soirée. A part ça, des professionnels de la mode faisaient souvent appel à ses talents pour une séance photo. **

« PAPA ! »

**Jennifer et Alex entrèrent dans la cuisine et se précipitèrent vers leur père, qui les serra très fort dans ses bras. Jen avait cinq ans et Alex en avait trois. Ils étaient vraiment aussi calme l'un que l'autre.**

« Et si on aidait maman à préparer le dîner ? » proposa Embry.

« OUI ! » acceptèrent les enfants.

**Ils se mirent tous les quatre au travail afin de préparer un bon repas qu'ils dégusteraient en famille.**

_**Chez Jake et Leah.**_

« Maman, je peux appeler tante Rosalie ? » demanda une jeune fille de sept ans.

« Si elle est connecté. Viens on va voir ! » dit Leah à sa fille aînée.

**Sarah s'installa devant l'ordinateur du salon et sa mère la connecta par webcam avec sa tante.**

« ROSALIE ! » s'écria Sarah.

_« Bonjour ma beauté. Oh, ce n'est pas vrai t'as encore grandi ! » fit remarquer Rosalie._

« Oui. Devines quoi ? » dit Sarah.

_« Quoi ? » demanda Rosalie._

« Je suis première de ma classe ! » informa Sarah en levant le poing en l'air.

_« Je suis fière de toi ma chérie. Comment vont Joshua et Alicia ? » demanda Rosalie._

« Joshua va bien, il est devant la télé et Alicia est avec maman ! » répondit Sarah.

**Pendant que Sarah discutait avec sa marraine par webcam, Leah était en train de préparer le dîner, tout en surveillant sa petite fille de deux ans et demi qui jouait dans l'ancien parc de Sarah. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jake entra.**

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » dit-il.

« Coucou papa. T'as le bonjour de tatie Rosalie ! » avoua Sarah.

**Jake alla dans le salon où il trouva sa fille en pleine conversation avec Rosalie.**

« Bonsoir ma princesse ! » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de Sarah. « Salut Rose ! Tout va bien en Italie ? »

_« Salut Jake ! Tout se passe à merveilles. » répondit Rose._

« Je vous laisse parler entre femmes. » plaisanta-t-il.

**Il alla voir son fils et celui-ci était en plein dans un match de basket. Il embrassa son fils sur le front qui sourit en reconnaissant son père, puis Jake alla voir sa cadette et sa femme. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, la petite dernière sautilla dans son parc en voyant son père.**

« Papa ! » s'exclama Alicia.

« Ma beauté ! » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, où elle s'y blottit.

**Il embrassa sa femme tendrement mais ils furent coupés par le téléphone qui sonna. Leah alla décrocher.**

« Allô ? »

_« Leah, c'est Seth. Je t'appelle vite fait pour te dire que Stacy est en salle de travail. »_

« Entendu Seth. Retourne vite auprès de ta femme et rappelles-moi pour me dire comment va mon neveu. »

_« Entendu. Bisou sœurette ! »_

**Il raccrocha et Leah expliqua à Jake. Ce dernier remit sa fille cadette dans son parc et fila prendre une douche et lorsqu'il revint vêtu d'un short et d'un t-shirt, sa fille aînée avait enfin dénié lâcher l'ordinateur et son fils la télé. Sa petite Alicia était dans sa chaise haute et commençait à manger. Il s'installa à côté de Sarah et le dîner pouvait commencer. Depuis un an, Leah avait cessé de travailler au garage pour aider sa cousine à la boulangerie. C'est Shaynna qui l'avait remplacée, et Jake poursuivait son job en tant que mécanicien et les affaires marchaient à merveilles.**

_**A l'hôpital de Forks, salle d'accouchement.**_

« Allez Madame Clearwater, encore un petit effort ! » l'encouragea le médecin.

**Stacy poussa de toutes ses forces et lorsqu'elle entendit les cris de son bébé, elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas. **

« C'est un beau petit garçon ! » les félicita le médecin.

« T'as été merveilleuse ma chérie. » lui murmura Seth en l'embrassant.

« Je peux voir mon fils s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Stacy.

**Une sage-femme s'approcha avec un nid d'ange et déposa le petit bébé qui était tout propre, dans les bras de sa mère.**

« Bienvenu parmi nous Noah Scott Clearwater. » pleura Stacy.

« Il est magnifique mon amour. » soupira Seth.

« Regarde. C'est ton papa ! » dit Stacy à son petit garçon.

**Une heure plus tard, Stacy était endormit dans une chambre d'hôpital et Seth était dans un fauteuil près du lit, son fils dans les bras. Il regarda sa femme dormir paisiblement et repensa au jour de leur mariage. Un an après le lycée, Stacy et Seth avaient décidés de se marier. Ils vivaient déjà ensemble depuis six mois dans une modeste maison à la réserve donc ils avaient décidés d'officialiser la chose. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient mariés et Seth travaillait au garage avec Jake et Quil tandis que Stacy travaillait comme serveuse au restaurant de Kim.**

**Shaynna et Brady avaient été les prochains à se marier. Deux ans après l'union de Seth et Stacy, ils emménageaient ensemble dans une maison près de celle des Clearwater. Brady et Colin avaient ouvert un centre sportif à la réserve qui faisait un vrai malheur. Shaynna avait remplacée Leah au garage en tant que secrétaire-comptable. Aujourd'hui, elle attendait son premier enfant. Une petite fille qu'elle nommerait Julia Emily Hanson, en l'honneur de sa mère décédée.**

**Quant à Colin et Kira, ils s'étaient mariés il y a huit mois à peine et ils attendaient eux aussi leur premier enfant mais cette fois, un petit garçon qu'ils avaient décidés d'appeler Oliver Zachary Hanson. Oliver en l'honneur du père de Kira et Zachary pour son frère. Kira travaillait à la boulangerie de la réserve avec Emily et Leah.**

**Et les Cullen et les Volturi ? Que deviennent-ils me direz vous ? Les ai-je oubliés ? Mais bien sûr que non.**

**Après le mariage de Jake et Leah, les Volturi étaient rentrés en Italie et lors d'une mission en Suède, ils avaient découvert un bébé, qui était mi-humain et mi-vampire, à ses côtés, le corps de la mère, éventré et vidé de son sang. Bella avait accueillit le bébé dans ses bras, une petite fille, et s'était retournée vers les Rois. Aro comprit mais dans le mauvais sens.**

« Bella, nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper d'un nourrisson, dont nous ne savons rien. » avait-il dit.

« Je le sais Maître, mais nous ne pouvons pas le tuer. Elle ne représente aucun danger, il n'y a aucun poison en elle, elle grandira plus vite que les humains mais elle ne sera pas un danger pour nous. » avait dit Bella.

« Que proposes-tu ? » avait demandé Caïus.

« Je connais une personne qui serait ravie d'élever cet enfant. » dit Bella. « Rosalie. Elle sera parfaitement à sa place parmi les Cullen ! »

**Après mûre réflexion, les Rois acceptèrent et Bella était partit pour Forks, accompagnés de son époux, Jane et Demetri. **

_**Flash-back :**_

**Arrivée devant la villa, Alice vint leur ouvrir et ils virent que les Cullen au grand complet étaient là. Sauf Edward bien sûr. Il ne faisait plus partie des Cullen depuis des lustres. Bella se dirigea vers Rosalie et lui tendit la petite fille.**

« Bella, qu'est-ce que… » s'étonna Rosalie en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Nous l'avons trouvés lors d'une mission en Suède. Elle est orpheline. Elle est mi-vampire mi-humaine. » expliqua Bella.

« Mais je… » bégaya Rosalie.

« Tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton vœux le plus cher Rose : devenir maman. J'ai convaincue les Rois de te la confier. Elle ne risquera rien avec vous. » avoua Bella.

« Merci Bella ! » sanglota Rosalie.

**Bella prit sa sœur dans ses bras puis Emmett.**

« Tu es d'accord avec ça Emmett ? » demanda Rosalie.

« A cent pour cent mon amour ! » répondit Emmett.

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Emmett et Rosalie avaient prénommés leur fille Liliane Cullen. Les Cullen avaient déménagés à Volterra, pour le plus grand bonheur de Bella. Alice, Emmett et Jasper devinrent membres de la garde volontairement, au plus grand bonheur d'Aro. Carlisle avait ouvert un cabinet médical à Volterra qui était très réputé, et Esmé s'était mit corps et âme dans sa passion et devint décoratrice d'intérieur. Et Rosalie me direz vous ? Rosalie s'occupait de sa fille qui grandissait a vu d'œil. Elle avait un an mais en taille elle en faisait trois. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs et ses yeux noisette. Plusieurs personnes au château avaient changé de régime alimentaire. Jane, Demetri, Felix et Heïdi étaient devenu végétariens. Pour les autres, ça prit un peu plus de temps mais ils durent s'y habituer car les Rois ne voulaient pas risquer de blesser la petite Liliane qui avait du sang qui circulait dans ses veines. **

**Vampires et loups-garous restèrent en contact et un pacte avait été conclu. Les Cullen devaient revenir à Forks lorsque les descendants de nos chers loups auraient l'âge de transmuter.**

**Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire. La meute avait arrêté de transmuter après le départ des Cullen, préférant se consacrer pleinement à leur famille et puis, que pouvait-il arriver à la réserve avec deux médiums super puissante qui veillaient au grain depuis Volterra ?**

**Pour ceux qui demanderaient : mais que sont devenu Edward et sa pouffe ? Et bien, ils vivent tous les deux en Alaska, avec les sœurs de Tanya.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Et bien voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous remercie vous toutes mes fidèles qui m'avaient suivit et qui ont su être patient entre les publications de chaque chapitre. Merci à vous !<p>

Ne paniquez pas, d'autres fictions sont en cours d'écriture et bien d'autres sont à venir. Je vous invite à me suivre sur ma page facebook Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat, afin de me suivre dans mes écrits !

Bisous à vous, Aurélie alias Jeni Kat... Vous nem fort !


End file.
